The Dark Light
by ichinisan1-3
Summary: Hongbin diminta untuk menggoda Leo namun malah terjatuh ke tangan yang salah. [RaBin. VIXX. Ravi. Hongbin. Implied!Sex Scene. MPREG. Slight!Giving Birth Scene.]
1. Wrong Guy

**Main cast: Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon, Han Sanghyuk**

 **Supporting cast: Bang Yongguk, Huang Zi Tao, Lee Sungyeol, Hwang Juwon**

 **WARNING! DREADFUL WRITING STYLE YOU'RE GONNA THROW UP!**

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

"Aku ingin sekali menghabisi pimpinan mereka. Karena tanpa pimpinan, The Dark Light bukanlah apa-apa. Dan kita bisa menghabisi mereka semua dengan mudah." Ujar Yongguk, pimpinan dari salah satu gangster di kota mereka yang biasa disebut BST.

Mereka berada di markas. Sebuah bangunan rumah tua tak terurus dan tak berpenghuni. Gelap, lembab, dan penuh dengan debu. Beberapa kaca jendela telah pecah sehingga hanya ditutupi dengan papan kayu dan menyisakan celah bagi sinar matahari dan udara yang masuk. Pintu masuk berada di dalam gang dan memang bukanlah sebuah rumah yang besar.

"Jadi kau akan menaklukkan pimpinannya terlebih dahulu?" Hongbin duduk berhadapan dengan Yongguk yang duduk di kursi istimewanya. Mereka dibatasi sebuah meja –semacam meja kerja. Sementara Tao dan Sungyeol –dua anggota BST yang lain duduk di sofa yang terletak di ujung ruangan. Mereka berdua mendengarkan perbincangan Yongguk dan Hongbin.

"Tidak. Kau yang akan melakukannya." Jawab Yongguk. Hongbin mengerutkan kening dan menunjuk wajahnya, "Aku?"

"Ya, tentu saja. Kau pikir untuk apa kami memintamu?" Yongguk dan Hongbin bisa saling mengenal karena Yongguk adalah senior Hongbin semasa SMA. Sejak sekolah Yongguk memang sudah menjadi brandalan. Sementara ia memandang Hongbin sebagai siswa yang baik dan tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam. Tapi itu bukan masalah baginya. Ia tidak pernah membenci anak-anak baik lagipula. Selama mereka tidak mengganggunya. Sama halnya dengan Yongguk, Sungyeol juga adalah kakak kelas Hongbin. Sementara Tao adalah seorang pria Cina yang merantau untuk mencari kehidupan baru dan menepi di bawah pimpinan Yongguk.

"Tapi… kau seharusnya mempekerjakan orang yang kuat. Bukan aku."

"Tidak. Aku tidak pernah memilih orang yang salah. Tentu saja aku tidak akan memintamu untuk menghabisinya begitu saja. Jika aku saja merasa kesulitan dalam menghadapi pimpinan The Dark Light, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa kau bisa menghabisinya?"

Hongbin menautkan kedua alis tebalnya, "Lalu?"

"Jadi aku akan memintamu untuk menaklukkannya dengan cara lain."

"Bagaimana aku akan melakukannya?"

"Begini, pimpinan mereka adalah seorang gay."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Ia begitu mudah tergoda oleh seorang pria berwajah menarik seperti dirimu."

Hongbin mencoba mencerna kalimat yang baru saja dilontarkan Yongguk, "Apa? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau-" sepertinya ia sudah mengerti.

"Ya, kau akan menggodanya. Dan di saat yang tepat kau masukkan ini ke dalam minumannya." Yongguk menyodorkan sebungkus kecil serbuk berwarna putih pada Hongbin.

"Ketika ia lemah kau harus segera memberitahu kami sehingga kami segera datang dan menghabisinya dengan mudah."

"Kenapa tidak Tao atau Sungyeol hyung saja? Mereka juga memiliki wajah yang menarik kan?"

"Tidak bisa. Pimpinan mereka sudah terlanjur mengetahui bahwa Tao dan Sungyeol adalah bawahanku. Karena kau bukan anggota kami, maka aku memintamu."

"T-tapi… aku bukan seorang gay!"

"Jangan pedulikan itu. Kau harus profesional. Dan jika kau berhasil, ini akan menjadi milikmu." Yongguk menepuk-nepuk amplop cokelat tebal, yang Hongbin yakini berisi begitu banyak uang di dalamnya.

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawah, dan mengatupkan mata. Mempertimbangkan dalam benak. Rasanya begitu sulit baginya. Apa ia benar-benar harus melakukan itu? Tapi Yongguk bisa memberinya uang yang dibutuhkannya.

Ia menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Aku… mengerti." Dengan ragu, ia meraih plastik kecil berisi serbuk itu.

"Bagus. Biar kuberitahu, ia biasa berada di sebuah klub malam yang tidak memiliki nama, karena tempat itu tersembunyi. Ini alamatnya." Ia menyerahkan secarik kertas pada Hongbin, dan langsung diterimanya.

"Bisa kulihat foto pimpinan The Dark Light itu?" pinta Hongbin.

"Tidak ada. Begitu sulit untuk mendapatkannya."

"Lalu bagaimana aku akan menemukannya di dalam sebuah tempat seramai klub malam?"

"Klub yang biasa ia datangi itu bukanlah tempat berkumpul para gay. Jadi jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi atletis seperti kita, dan ia menatapmu dengan tatapan ingin memangsa, maka itulah orangnya. Sangat jelas. Tidak ada lagi orang seperti itu di sana."

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Hongbin duduk termenung di tepi ranjang kecilnya. Ia menutup wajah menggunakan kedua telapak tangan. Terus memikirkan tugas yang akan ia lakukan kelak. Jika bukan karena ingin membantu ayahnya, ia tidak perlu melakukan itu semua.

Ia adalah seorang anak tunggal. Ibunya meninggal ketika ia masih duduk di bangku SMP karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Maka ia meneruskan hidupnya berdua dengan sang ayah di rumah yang kecil. Hidupnya tidak bahagia. Ayahnya meminjam begitu banyak uang dari seorang lintah darat karena selalu kalah dalam berjudi. Sejak dipecat, sang ayah tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sehingga sekarang mereka terancam tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sebagai jaminan dari hutang-hutang ayahnya.

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia meninggalkan ayahnya. Namun bagaimanapun juga itu adalah ayah kandungnya.

Hongbin menegakkan tubuh. Menatap refleksi matanya di cermin, "Aku akan melakukannya." Ujarnya mantap. Menguatkan tekad dalam hati.

Ia bangkit. Mengenakan sweater dan syal karena malam ini begitu dingin.

 _Aku pasti bisa._

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Letak klub itu sekitar delapan kilometer dari rumah Hongbin sehingga ia harus menghabiskan sebagian uangnya hanya untuk membayar bus.

Setelah turun dari bus, ia memasuki sebuah gang yang begitu sempit yang diapit dua bangunan gedung pencakar langit. Berjalan melewati sepuluh blok dan menuruni tangga yang membawanya ke dalam lorong bawah tanah. Banyak sekali tikungan di sana. Banyak juga persimpangan dan jalan bercabang yang membingungkan. Ia harus tahu apakah ia harus terus berjalan lurus atau berbelok? Berbelok ke kiri atau ke kanan? Itulah sebabnya Yongguk memberikan peta.

Ketika sampai di depan sebuah pintu, ia membukanya. Memasuki sebuah klub yang akhirnya telah ia temukan.

Tempat itu begitu ramai. Dentuman musik yang sangat keras terdengar jelas di telinganya. Orang-orang memenuhi lantai dansa, menggoyangkan tubuh dan menggerakkan kepala mereka dengan suka ria. Sebagian pengunjung pria terlihat sedang bermain wanita di sofa berbentuk huruf 'U' pada beberapa sudut ruangan. Sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu mabuk tentu saja.

Hongbin adalah tipe orang yang tidak pernah ingin memasuki tempat semacam begini sama sekali. Jadi ketika ia berjalan menghampiri meja bar, ia melihat-lihat ke sekelilingnya untuk mengenal tempat yang sedang ia singgahi itu.

Ketika sampai di depan meja bar ia melihat seorang pria bertubuh tinggi atletis duduk di situ. Ia memakai mantel hitam dan terdapat tiga pasang _piercing_ di telinganya layaknya seorang gangster. Tatap pria itu bertemu dengan mata Hongbin. Pria itu enggan untuk melepas tatapan itu dan menyeringai.

 _Kenapa ia menatapku seperti itu? Apakah pria ini orangnya?_

"Silahkan duduk." Pria itu mempersilahkan. Ia memasang senyum menggoda pada Hongbin.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin mengingat sepenggal kalimat yang dikatakan Yongguk, _"Jika kau bertemu dengan seorang pria yang berpostur tubuh tinggi atletis seperti kita dan ia menatapmu dengan tatapan ingin memangsa maka itulah orangnya. Sangat jelas. Tidak ada lagi orang seperti itu di sana."_

 _Jika tidak ada lagi orang seperti itu di sini seperti yang Yongguk hyung katakan, pria ini pasti orangnya._

Hongbin memulai aktingnya dengan membalas senyuman itu, "Terima kasih." Jawabnya ketika menduduki kursi yang bersebelahan dengan pria itu. Ia mencoba untuk bertindak sewajarnya. Ia tidak ingin membuat gerak-gerik yang mencurigakan.

"Ingin minum sesuatu?"

"Tentu." Meskipun hatinya menolak. Negara tempat ia tinggal sekarang ini telah mengizinkan orang berusia 18 tahun ke atas untuk meminum minuman keras. Tapi ia tidak pernah tertarik.

"Kau ingin minum apa? Biar aku yang belikan." Tanya pria itu.

"Eh? Terima kasih. Mungkin aku akan memesan…"

 _Apa yang harus kupesan? Aku tidak tahu minuman keras apa saja yang tersedia di sini! Masa iya di sini ada soju? Tapi mungkin… selama itu adalah minuman keras, kenapa tidak?_

"Tolong Julep untuk dua orang." Pesan pria itu pada sang bartender di hadapan mereka. Padahal Hongbin belum menyelesaikan kalimat. Bartender itu langsung membuatkan pesanan. Julep adalah wiski, gula, dan es yang dicampur menjadi satu hingga menciptakan satu jenis minuman yang berbeda.

 _Minuman macam apa itu?_

"Jadi… ada apa seorang pria manis seperti dirimu datang ke tempat ini, hm?" Tanya pria itu.

Jantung Hongbin berdegup secara kurang ajar dan sebisa mungkin ia tidak memperlihatkan ada bagian tubuhnya yang gemetar, "Aku memiliki masalah di keluargaku. Jadi aku ingin melepas penat di sini dan sejenak melupakan semua masalah."

Sang bartender menyuguhkan minuman bening keemasan seperti jus apel dalam dua gelas bening berbentuk persegi.

"Minumlah." Ujar pria itu, menunjuk gelas Hongbin dengan wajahnya.

"Terima kasih." Hongbin meraih gelasnya dan meminum Julep itu. Hanya satu tegukan. Ia menahan mimik mukanya agar tidak memperlihatkan bahwa ia pertama kali merasakan rasa air yang begitu menusuk lidah dan tenggorokannya itu. Kadar alkoholnya 40%.

"Kelihatannya kau menyukai Julep. Kalau begitu kau juga pasti menyukai Manhattan, Bourbon, Straight, Scotch, atau Hopscotch." Ujar pria itu. Ia juga mulai meminum Julep-nya.

"Tentu, aku suka Hopscotch." Jawab Hongbin asal.

"Kim Wonshik." Ujar pria itu.

" _Ne_?" Hongbin tidak mengerti maksudnya.

"Namaku Kim Wonshik." Ulangnya, "Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Ravi." Lanjutnya.

 _Gawat. Aku lupa bertanya pada Yongguk hyung siapa nama pimpinan The Dark Light itu! Bagaimana jika bukan orang ini?_

"Aku Lee Hongbin."

"Kau tahu? Kau begitu menarik. Ceritakan lagi apa masalahmu?" Pinta Ravi. Ia menopangkan sikut pada tepi meja sebagai tumpuan.

"Benarkah? Kau benar-benar ingin tahu kisah dari orang asing sepertiku?"

"Aku akan mendengarkan."

Hongbin menatap gelasnya, yang penting bukan menatap Ravi, "Baiklah." Ia menceritakannya secara pelan-pelan dan tenang, "Aku adalah seorang anak tunggal. Eomma meninggal ketika aku masih duduk di bangku SMP karena sebuah kecelakaan mobil. Jadi aku melanjutkan hidupku berdua dengan appa di rumah yang kecil. Hidupku tidak bahagia. Appa meminjam begitu banyak uang dari seorang lintah darat karena selalu kalah dalam berjudi. Sejak dipecat, appa tidak pernah lagi mendapatkan pekerjaan. Sehingga sekarang kami terancam tidak memiliki tempat tinggal sebagai jaminan dari hutang-hutang Appa." Mengingat itu semua ia jadi ingin menangis saat itu juga.

Ravi merasa ia sudah ikut masuk ke dalam cerita itu. Ia benar-benar mendengarkan kisah Hongbin dengan seksama.

"Sebenarnya bisa saja aku meninggalkan appa. Namun bagaimanapun juga appa adalah ayah kandungku." Lanjut Hongbin, tersenyum miris.

"Kau memiliki kisah hidup yang rumit." Komentar Ravi. Hongbin menatap lawan bicaranya, "Menurutmu begitu?" Tanya Hongbin. Ravi menganggukkan kepala.

"Kau tahu? Ketika seseorang merasa terpuruk, ia merasa bahwa ia adalah orang yang paling sial di dunia ini. Padahal orang-orang di sekitarnya yang terlihat bahagia memiliki masalah mereka sendiri juga. Bahkan di luar sana masih banyak orang yang memiliki masalah yang lebih berat darinya. Jadi sebaiknya kau juga jangan berkecil hati. Karena dengan suatu cara, kau akan tahu dan menemukan penyelesaian masalahmu." Jelas Ravi panjang lebar. Hongbin tercengang mendengar itu. Tentu, ternyata Ravi adalah seorang pendengar yang baik. Yang bukan hanya mendengarkan cerita seseorang tanpa memberi komentar. Namun ia dapat memberikan setidaknya sedikit saran untuk membuat si pencerita merasa lebih baik.

 _Pria brengsek seperti dia bisa juga memiliki pemikiran seperti itu. Benar, ia juga adalah manusia. Seburuk apapun dia, pada dasarnya ia pasti memiliki hati yang baik._

"Terima kasih atas kalimat motivasimu. Tapi tentang cara orang terpuruk itu menyelesaikan masalah mungkin tidak sesederhana yang kau bayangkan jika kau tidak pernah mengalami sendiri bagaimana rasanya berada dalam kasus yang membuatnya terpuruk itu."

"Ravi! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu di sini!" teriak seorang gadis dari arah sofa di sudut ruangan terdekat mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Ujar Ravi. Hongbin mengangguk, dan Ravi meninggalkannya.

Setelah memastikan Ravi sudah berjalan jauh darinya, Hongbin segera mengeluarkan bungkus plastik kecil berisi serbuk putih yang diberikan Yongguk.

Ia mencoba untuk membukanya namun sulit, "Sial. Plastik macam apa ini? Kenapa susah sekali dibuka?" keluhnya sambil terus berusaha membuat bungkus kecil itu terbuka. Ia ingin segera mengeluarkan isinya, lalu mengaduknya dalam minuman milik Ravi. Sayangnya jemarinya tidak sanggup untuk membukanya. Bahkan ia mencoba merobeknya menggunakan gigi taring.

"Kau sedang apa?" Tanya Ravi yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakangnya. Hongbin membulatkan mata.

 _Sial! Sial! Sial! Kenapa si brengsek ini cepat sekali dengan urusannya?!_

Hongbin menoleh setelah kembali memasang tampang datar, "Ini-"

Ravi mengangkat sebelah alis. Menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hongbin.

"Obatku. Aku baru ingat ini adalah saatnya aku minum obat." Jawab Hongbin segera.

"Kalau begitu biar kubantu." Tanpa mengambil tempat duduk terlebih dahulu Ravi langsung mengambil plastik itu dan merobeknya dengan mudah. Membuat Hongbin tercengang. 'Memangnya caraku membukanya kurang apa?' pikirnya.

"Minum obat itu… enaknya jika dicampurkan dengan minuman. Seperti ini." Ujar Ravi dan langsung menaburkan serbuk itu ke dalam gelas milik Hongbin tanpa menunggu persetujuan sang pemilik. Ia lalu mengaduknya dengan cepat.

Hongbin sangat terkejut melihat itu.

Ia menelan ludah.

"Aku sudah membantumu. Kau tinggal meminumnya saja."

Hongbin meraih gelasnya dan tersenyum. Padahal hatinya menangis, "Terima kasih."

 _Mati aku!_

Hongbin terpaksa menenggak minuman itu. Diiringi perasaan takut luar biasa yang menjalar di hati. Dan langsung meletakkan kembali gelas itu setelah ia habiskan.

Ravi menunduk, memposisikan bibirnya tepat di depan telinga Hongbin. Ia berbisik, "Apa kau tidak cukup gila untuk menyetujui orang asing memasukkan obatmu ke dalam minuman keras?" Ravi mengukir senyum licik andalannya. Hongbin mengerutkan kening, terlebih karena ia mulai merasa kepalanya pusing.

 _Apa maksudnya ia berkata seperti itu?!_

"Kecuali… jika itu adalah serbuk obat tidur yang TADINYA ingin kau berikan pada lawan bicaramu." Lanjut Ravi. Hongbin terkesiap. Dan rasa sakit semakin terasa. Ia menautkan kedua alis dan memegangi kepala.

 _Gawat! Apa ia curiga? Apa ia tahu?!_

"Kau pikir aku sebodoh itu? Kau kira aku tidak tahu apa yang kau rencanakan?" ujar Ravi lagi, semakin memojokkan Hongbin.

Hongbin merasa sakit di kepalanya telah mencapai klimaks. Matanya pun terasa semakin berat. Ia meminum obat itu dalam dosis yang terlalu tinggi.

"Dan… oh iya, Hopscotch itu tidak ada. Aku hanya mengarangnya saja. Aku hanya ingin mengujimu. Dan ternyata… kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang jenis-jenis minuman keras sesuai dugaanku."

Tubuh Hongbin melemas. Tangannya jatuh menggantung bersamaan dengan mata yang perlahan terpejam. Tubuhnya hendak terjatuh ke lantai namun Ravi segera melingkarkan lengannya pada tubuh Hongbin dari belakang.

Tanpa Hongbin tahu, fungsi obat tidur yang diberikan Yongguk sama seperti obat bius total.

Dan berhasil membuat Hongbin kehilangan kesadaran secara **total**.

"Aktingmu bagus sekali pria manis… kau benar-benar serigala betina. Sayangnya… aktingku yang lebih hebat telah menaklukkannya bahkan membuatmu merasakan senjatamu sendiri…"

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Ketika Hongbin membuka mata dengan perlahan, ia mendapati dirinya berada dalam sebuah kamar yang luas. Tempatnya nyaman dan bernuansa _soft brown_. Namun sayang sekali ia tidak tahu di mana itu.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." Ujar Ravi yang baru saja melepas celana dalam yang Hongbin kenakan dan melemparnya asal. Sekarang tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang membalut tubuh Hongbin. Sama halnya dengan Ravi. Mereka dapat melihat keseluruhan tubuh mereka satu sama lain dengan sempurna. Sama-sama seksi dan memiliki abs.

"A-apa yang… telah kau lakukan padaku?" Tanya Hongbin dengan susah payah. Jangankan bergerak, berbicarapun sulit. Pengaruh obat bius itu masih teraplikasikan dalam sistem pergerakan tubuhnya.

"Belum melakukan apa-apa. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru selesai melepas semua atribut yang membalut tubuhmu." Jawab Ravi dengan ringannya. Tidak bisa memahami perasaan takut yang luar biasa pada sang lawan bicara.

Ia memposisikan diri di atas tubuh Hongbin, menjadikan kedua lengan kekarnya –yang berada di samping kedua bahu Hongbin sebagai tumpuan di atas ranjang. Hongbin yang tidak berdaya hanya bisa menatap Ravi ketakutan dengan mata sayunya.

"Tolong jangan lakukan, kumohon... Aku tidak menyukai pria..." Hongbin memelas. Terlihat jelas pada mata sendunya.

Ravi menyeringai, "Tenang saja. Aku akan membuatmu menjadikan diriku sebagai pria pertama yang kau sukai." Ravi menekuk kedua kaki jenjang Hongbin –yang tidak lebih jenjang dari miliknya dan melebarkannya. Sehingga akses untuk merasuki tubuh Hongbin sekarang telah tersedia. Hongbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan susah payah.

"Tidaaak!"

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Nafas Hongbin terengah-engah. Tanda kemerahan bekas isapan dan gigitan Ravi tercipta di bagian leher dan dadanya. Air liur milik Ravi telah melumuri bagian atas tubuh Hongbin terutama daerah puting yang juga telah diisap, digigit, dan dicubit. 'Lahar' putih kental menyatu dengan darah merah segar yang mengalir di sekitar selangkangannya. Cairan sperma milik Ravi telah tumpah di dalam tubuh Hongbin dan sebagian air cinta itu merembes keluar dari lubang hangat Hongbin. Tubuh mereka lengket. Air mata Hongbin telah membasahi bantal. Ini adalah rasa sakit luar biasa yang tidak pernah Hongbin rasakan seumur hidup. Ia merasa seakan tubuhnya terbagi dua.

 _Aku sudah hancur sekarang…_

Ravi mencengkeram leher Hongbin, hendak mencekiknya. Namun Hongbin tidak bereaksi apa-apa. Ia terlalu lemah saat ini. Ia hanya bisa menatap Ravi dengan mata sayu yang basah bekas air mata. Membuat Ravi merasa tidak tega.

Ia melepaskan cengkeraman itu dan tangan kanannya meraih tangan kiri Hongbin. Mengecupnya kemudian, "Kau tahu? Jika Leo hyung melihatmu ia pasti akan melakukan hal yang sama. Menerkammu dengan kasar seperti ini."

"Leo…?"

"Ya, Leo hyung. Pimpinan kami. The Dark Light. Sekelompok gangster saingan terberat BST. Jadi jika kau mencari Leo hyung, kau salah orang." Ujar Ravi yang terduduk tenang di samping Hongbin.

Hongbin melanjutkan tangisan mengingat bahwa hal yang paling berharga yang ada pada dirinya telah direnggut oleh seorang anak buah The Dark Light. Ia hanya mengalirkan sungai air mata tanpa mengeluarkan suara tangis sedikitpun.

Melihat itu entah mengapa Ravi merasa… entah bagaimana ia menjelaskannya. Perasaan antara bersalah, menyesal, dan iba, menjadi satu.

Ia membuang nafas. Perlahan menarik selimut tebal untuk menutupi tubuh Hongbin. Ketika tangan Ravi baru menyelimuti Hongbin hingga sebatas perut, Hongbin langsung menarik kain tebal itu hingga menutupi dadanya. Dengan menahan rasa sakit di bagian selatan tubuh ia membalik badan untuk menyamping membelakangi Ravi. Membuat Ravi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Maafkan aku Lee Hongbin. Aku tidak bermaksud melakukan ini semua padamu. Aku sedang mabuk tadi." Ujar Ravi.

"Untuk apa kau berkata begitu? Sementara kau sudah biasa menyetubuhi orang-orang yang tidak bersalah, iya kan?!" Hongbin merasa enggan untuk membalik kembali tubuhnya untuk berhadapan kembali dengan Ravi.

"Tidak, tidak. Aku bukanlah seorang pemerkosa. Sejujurnya ini adalah pertama kalinya bagiku. Kau adalah orang pertama yang kusentuh hingga sedalam itu."

Perlahan tangis Hongbin terhenti, "Bagaimana aku bisa mempercayaimu? Kau adalah seorang pembohong. Di klub semalam kau berpura-pura tidak tahu bahwa aku sedang berakting di depanmu. Bahkan kau mengatakan kata-kata pembangkit semangat padaku. Padahal aku sudah merasa takjub mendengarnya. Ternyata itu semua hanya akting. Kau telah mempermainkanku."

Hening sejenak sebelum Ravi berkata, "Terserah kau mau percaya atau tidak. Aku tidak memaksamu untuk mempercayaiku. Yang jelas aku telah mengatakannya padamu. Dan untuk kalimat motivasi yang kuberikan, itu semua adalah murni prinsipku."

Ravi bangkit dan mengenakan seluruh pakaian.

"Ketika mendengarkan kisah hidupmu yang menyedihkan, di situ aku tidak melihat kebohongan di matamu. Kau benar-benar menceritakannya dari dalam hati. Jadi… aku berpikir untuk memberimu sedikit… er… ini…" ia meletakkan segenggam tebal uang sebesar satu juta won di atas nakas.

"Jika kau tidak ingin melihatku- er- maksudku, tentu saja kau tidak ingin. Jadi… baiklah, aku akan pergi. _What a great one night stand_ Lee Hongbin. Selamat tinggal." Ucapnya lalu Hongbin mendengar suara pintu ditutup.

Setelah itu, sunyi.

Berbanding terbalik dengan situasi beberapa saat yang lalu ketika suara keras desahan mereka berdua saling menyahut, menggema di seisi ruangan. Salah satu dari mereka mendesah kenikmatan dan pihak lainnya justru mendesah kesakitan.

Hongbin membalik tubuh, "Ssshhh…" mendesis kesakitan ketika mencoba untuk bangkit. Ia terduduk sendirian. Menatap ke arah segenggam uang yang Ravi berikan. "Ia pikir siapa dirinya? Menyentuhku, memberikan uang, dan meninggalkanku begitu saja? Lalu apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa aku akan menerima uang itu begitu saja? Ia pikir aku tidak punya harga diri?"

Ia merayap ke tepi ranjang, mencoba meraih celana jeans –yang tergeletak asal di atas lantai, tempat ia meletakkan ponsel. Setelah ia mengambil ponsel, ia segera menghubungi Yongguk.

" _Halo Hongbin. Bagaimana? Kau sudah membiusnya?"_ Tanya Yongguk di seberang.

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawah, "Tidak hyung. Aku tertangkap oleh salah seorang anak buah Leo yang postur tubuhnya lebih tinggi dariku."

" _Apa kau bilang? Oleh siapa? Lebih tinggi darimu? Ravi?"_

"Ya, Ravi."

" _Lalu kau sekarang bagaimana?"_

"Ia meninggalkanku."

" _Kau di mana?"_

"Entahlah. Sebuah kamar hotel tapi aku tidak tahu di mana."

" _Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu tempat singgahmu saat ini?"_

"Sudahlah hyung, jangan bertanya terus. Aku pusing. Besok akan kuceritakan."

" _Baiklah."_

Sambungan telepon diputus Yongguk. Hongbin menatap nanar ponselnya lalu meletakkannya.

Ia kembali menolehkan pandangan pada uang di atas nakas. Tiba-tiba ia mengingat penderitaan sang ayah. Yang membuatnya mau tidak mau harus menerima uang itu.

"Persetan dengan harga diri. Aku melakukan ini demi appa."

Perlahan ia meraih uang itu lalu memeluknya.

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

"Aku pulang." Ucap Hongbin dengan lemas ketika memasuki ruang tengah. Sebuah ruangan kecil yang tadinya adalah tempat bagi sang penghuni rumah untuk menonton TV. Hingga suatu hari seorang lintah darat menyitanya. Jadi hanya ada meja rendah dengan dua bantal lebar sebagai alas duduk.

Tuan Lee sedang menduduki salah satu bantal itu sambil menerawang ke luar jendela. Menatap kosong ke arah langit cerah di siang hari. Begitu indah. Sayangnya ia tidak bisa menikmati keindahan itu karena ia melamun.

Hongbin mendudukkan diri di hadapan ayahnya, "Appa…" panggilnya. Lamunan pria paruh baya itu buyar dan menoleh pada putra semata wayangnya yang tampan.

"Dari mana saja kau? Kau tahu ini jam berapa?" Tanya tuan Lee tanpa diiringi intonasi tinggi sama sekali. Raut wajahnya pun datar.

Hongbin menyodorkan segenggam uang pada ayahnya, "Ini untukmu. Kau bisa menyicil hutangmu dengan ini. Lumayan kan?"

Sang ayah meraih uang itu lalu menghitungnya, "Dari mana kau mendapatkan uang sebanyak ini?"

Hongbin menyemat senyum, "Sudahlah. Kau tidak perlu tahu dari mana uang itu berasal. Yang jelas sekarang uang itu sudah ada."

Tuan Lee melempar tatapan intimidasi, "Apa kau mencuri?" selidiknya. Spontan putranya menggeleng cepat, "Tidak, tidak, appa. Tentu saja tidak. Seseorang memberikannya padaku dengan sukarela."

"Siapa orang itu? Ia baik sekali."

Sekarang Hongbin yang mengarahkan pandangannya ke luar jendela, "Seseorang yang aneh." Dan menoleh lagi pada ayahnya, "Appa, tolong jangan gunakan uang ini untuk berjudi ya? Kumohon…" ia segera mengalihkan pembicaraan, tidak menginginkan ayahnya bertanya lebih jauh tentang dari mana uang itu berasal.

"Jika bukan karena berjudi kita akan dapat uang dari mana?" ujar sang ayah.

"Bagaimana jika appa kalah lagi?" wajah Hongbin mulai kusut ketika mengatakannya.

"Doakan saja semoga appa berhasil kali ini."

Hongbin menunduk, "Apa tidak terlalu ironis jika kita berdoa untuk memenangkan perjudian?"

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau ingin kita bisa makan kan?"

Hening sejenak sebelum Hongbin menjawab, "Tentu appa."

"Ngomong-ngomong soal makan, apa kau sudah makan?" sekarang giliran sang ayah yang mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tidak ingin mendengarkan ceramah putranya tentang perjudian. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya berpikir bahwa putranya itu menasihati orang tua atau sok bijak.

"Sudah appa. Aku menggunakan sebagian uang itu untuk sarapan dan makan siangku di luar sana tadi." Ungkap Hongbin.

"Baguslah. Aku juga sudah." Tuan Lee melipat uang di tangannya lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku jaket biru bludrunya yang sudah lusuh "Sekarang aku akan mencoba peruntungan dengan uang ini. Bagaimana denganmu?"

"Aku akan pergi lagi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar. Seperti biasa."

Tuan Lee bangkit dari tempat duduk, "Kalau begitu appa pergi dulu. Anak appa yang tampan, jaga dirimu baik-baik selama appa tidak ada, Oke?" pamitnya. Hongbin mengangguk lemah, "Tentu, jaga dirimu juga appa."

Ketika Tuan Lee sudah berdiri di ambang pintu, ia menoleh pada Hongbin, "Ngomong-ngomong kau wangi sekali. Kau pasti baru saja mandi di luar sana." Setelah itu sang ayah berlalu dari hadapannya.

"Appa! Memangnya sejak kapan aku tidak pernah mandi?!" protes Hongbin.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat Nahyun, seorang adik kelasnya ketika SMA yang ia pacari. Gadis itu hobi sekali mengatakan bahwa Hongbin sangat wangi seperti bunga Azalea. Itu adalah saat-saat yang indah. Hingga tiba saatnya gadis itu mengetahui tentang kehidupan Hongbin yang serba kekurangan, ia meninggalkan Hongbin untuk berkencan dengan seorang pria kaya. Memperdalam tekanan yang dialami Hongbin.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lelah. Lengkap sudah penderitaan hidupnya.

 _Mau di bawa ke mana hidupku ini? Sampai kapan aku harus menjalani hidup seperti ini?_

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Di markas, Hongbin menceritakan semuanya secara detail pada Yongguk. Sejak ia pertama bertemu Ravi hingga ia ditinggalkan. Kecuali perihal dimana Ravi memberinya uang sebesar satu juta won.

Seperti biasa mereka duduk berhadapan di kursi tempat mereka bernegosiasi.

"Dasar tidak becus!" Yongguk menyorotkan tatapan tajam tanpa henti pada sang lawan bicara.

"Salah hyung sendiri kenapa tidak memberitahuku siapa nama pimpinan mereka?" Hongbin mencoba membela diri.

"Sudahlah, kau memang tidak berguna." Timpal Tao memperkeruh suasana. Ia melipat tangan dan bersandar di ambang pintu.

"Tapi kan aku sudah berusaha sebisaku sampai-sampai aku kehilangan keperjakaanku dalam misi itu." Hongbin tidak terima. Mereka dengan mudah menyalahkanku seperti itu karena mereka tidak merasakan betapa sulitnya perjuanganku, pikirnya.

"Itu adalah resiko karena kesalahanmu sendiri. Kau pantas mendapatkannya." Ujar Sungyeol yang terduduk nyaman di sofa dan berselonjor. Kalimatnya barusan sudah cukup untuk menjadi kalimat terakhir yang bisa membuat Hongbin merasa terpojok.

"Lalu bayaranku?" Hongbin tidak mempedulikan lagi perdebatan yang tidak bermutu baginya.

"Bayaran apa? Aku menjanjikanmu sepuluh juta won jika kau berhasil. Tapi kau malah gagal. Jadi jangan harap." Jawab Yongguk dengan ringan.

"Tapi-"

"Perjanjian tetaplah perjanjian." Kukuh Yongguk menginterupsi perkataan Hongbin.

"Tapi… apakah kau masih mau mempekerjakanku lain waktu?" Hongbin penuh harap. Namanya juga kakak kelas semasa sekolah, siapa tahu saja mau membantu, pikirnya lagi.

"Tidak. Ravi sudah terlanjur mengenali wajahmu." Jawab Yongguk dengan tegas. Berhasil mematahkan harapan Hongbin.

"Jadi… tidak ada lagi kesempatan bagiku untuk membantumu? Lalu bagaimana denganku? Aku sangat membutuhkan uang itu." Hongbin memelas.

"Kau seharusnya bersyukur aku tidak menyiksamu atas kegagalanmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" sebenarnya Hongbin tidak terlalu takut dengan kata 'siksaan' secara fisik karena setiap kali ia berkelahi ia bisa menangkis pukulan yang diberikan lawan. Bahkan ia mampu membalas dan memenangkan pertarungan. Ia memiliki tubuh yang besar lagipula. Satu-satunya kasus yang membuatnya tidak bisa melawan hanyalah saat ia bersama Ravi. Karena saat itu tubuh Hongbin memang masih berada di bawah pengaruh obat bius yang membuatnya begitu sulit untuk membuat seluruh sistem pergerakan pada tubuhnya berfungsi secara normal.

Yongguk menyodorkan selembar uang sepuluh ribu won pada Hongbin di atas meja, "Ini untukmu. Cukup untuk makan malammu dan ayahmu hari ini kan? Anggap saja ini adalah belas kasihanku padamu. Jadi tolong tinggalkan tempat ini sekarang juga. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi-"

"Cukup! Harus berapa kali kukatakan bahwa kau itu telah gagal? Apa kau tidak mengerti? Cepat pergi." Yongguk mencoba mempertegas bahwa ia memang benar-benar ingin Hongbin segera berlalu dari hadapannya.

Hongbin mengambil uang itu dengan kasar. Dengan melempar tatapan sengit pada Yongguk ia bangkit. Menatap Tao dan Sungyeol bergantian sebelum akhirnya ia benar-benar pergi dari tempat itu.

Jika bukan karena selama ini Hongbin adalah seorang anak yang baik Yongguk benar-benar sudah menyiksanya sejak tadi. Ya, ia adalah anak yang baik dan tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Jadi setiap kali ia berkelahi penyebabnya adalah sang lawan yang ingin mencari masalah dengan Hongbin.

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Cahaya – _light_ namun gelap – _dark_. Bagaimana menginterpretasikannya? Itulah The Dark Light. Sulit ditafsirkan. Cahaya hanyalah istilah untuk mencapai sebuah keberuntungan bagi kelima anggota The Dark Light yang selalu menang dalam perjudian di manapun mereka melakukannya. Perbandingan angka kekalahan dan kemenangannya? Hanya satu banding sembilan dari keseluruhan permainan yang pernah mereka lakukan. Dan gelap, itu sudah jelas dari perilaku mereka. Berjudi jelas-jelas adalah sebuah kegelapan. Dan itulah mereka. Leo, N, Ken, Ravi, dan Hyuk. Lima orang pria bertubuh tinggi atletis namun percayalah mereka tidak semenyeramkan yang kau bayangkan.

Meskipun dikatakan sebagai gangster mereka tidak pernah mencuri apalagi merampok. Tidak pernah memperkosa apalagi membunuh. Hal paling negatif yang mereka lakukan hanyalah berjudi. Ya, sebut saja mereka itu gangster penjudi. Sama halnya seperti BST. Kedua gangster itu adalah kelompok penjudi terkuat dan mereka bersaing. Bersaing untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan dan pengakuan di kalangan para penjudi. Mungkin sesekali mereka suka menyiksa orang. Tapi mereka tidak melakukannya begitu saja pada orang yang tidak bersalah. Mereka hanya melakukannya pada orang-orang yang melakukan kecurangan pada mereka dan menurut mereka pantas untuk dihukum. Itupun tidak sampai mati. Hanya supaya orang-orang seperti itu jera.

Mereka hanya menginginkan kebebasan untuk melakukan apapun yang diinginkan. Namun mereka ingin mendapatkan kesenangan itu tanpa bersusah payah. Maka alih-alih mencari profesi yang lazim mereka lebih memilih untuk mendapatkan harta di jalur yang salah.

N memiliki konflik yang membuatnya menjadi seperti sekarang ini. Ia memiliki masalah yang begitu berat di keluarga. Jadi ia memilih lari dari ikatan itu. Ia juga memiliki seorang kekasih. Seorang gadis prostitusi bernama Nara. Karena dengan N yang seperti ini mana mungkin ia mendapatkan gadis baik-baik? Kecuali jika ia menipu para gadis dengan mengatakan bahwa ia adalah murni orang yang memiliki banyak harta bukan hasil dari berjudi.

Ken juga meninggalkan keluarga karena ingin lari dari realita yang pahit. Ia mengencani Yooyoung. Seorang siswa SMA biasa-biasa yang ingin menyadarkan Ken dari perbuatannya suatu hari. Ia bisa mendapatkan seorang gadis baik-baik karena mereka memang sudah menjalin hubungan asmara semenjak sebelum Ken menjadi seseorang yang seperti sekarang ini.

Hyuk seharusnya masih duduk di bangku SMA. Namun ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah akibat ketahuan berjudi dengan jumlah uang yang begitu besar sebagai taruhan. Ia melakukan semua itu karena orang tuanya terlalu miskin. Tidak ada lagi sekolah yang mau menerimanya. Kekasihnya adalah seorang adik kelas. Newsun, gadis dari kalangan orang berada. Karena kecintaannya yang mendalam terhadap Hyuk, ia dimanfaatkan. Hampir setiap hari Hyuk menerima uang dalam jumlah besar dari gadis polos yang tidak tahu-menahu tentang kehidupan Hyuk yang gelap itu.

Pada umumnya, anggota The Dark Light memiliki konflik yang sama yaitu masalah keluarga yang tidak mampu. Seperti kasus N, Ken, dan Hyuk. Namun tidak dengan Ravi. Ia berasal dari kalangan berada. Ia adalah anak tunggal dan kedua orang tuanya memiliki harta yang melimpah. Ia telah diberi satu perusahaan resort namun ia tidak tertarik untuk berkutat dengan hal seperti itu. Ia hanya menginginkan penghasilan dari perusahaan itu. Maka sebagai pemilik, Ravi mempercayakan perusahaan itu pada manajer eksekutifnya untuk mengelolanya namun penghasilannya tetap mengalir deras pada Ravi. Jadi ia menjadikan perusahaan itu sebagai urusan sampingan. Yang ia prioritaskan tetaplah The Dark Light karena potensi untuk mendapatkan banyak uang dari kelompok itu lebih besar. Bukannya ia masih merasa kekurangan, hanya saja ia juga ingin memiliki identitas yang luar biasa.

Leo, sang pimpinan. Ia memiliki wajah yang unik. Tampan namun menyeramkan. Siapapun yang melihat matanya akan merasa takut. Di antara yang lain ia yang paling tangguh dalam permainan judi. Apapun jenis permainan itu. Itulah dua faktor kuat yang menyebabkan dirinya dijadikan sebagai pemimpin. Konflik yang ia miliki juga berbeda dari anggota The Dark Light umumnya. Keluarganya adalah kalangan menengah. Segala kebutuhannya selalu terpenuhi secara normal dan proporsional. Kedua orang tuanya juga hidup dengan harmonis. Yang menyebabkan dirinya jadi seperti sekarang ini adalah pergaulan. Ditambah orientasi seksualnya yang menyimpang. Ketika orang tuanya mengetahui hal itu ia diusir. Di samping suka berjudi ia juga suka melakukan hubungan seksual dengan banyak pria yang baru ditemuinya. Yang jelas bukan dengan Ken –anggota The Dark Light yang ia sukai. Leo akan melakukannya hanya jika ia dan pria yang baru ditemuinya itu suka sama suka. Ia tidak pernah memaksa. Seperti yang dikatakan sebelumnya bahwa The Dark Light bukanlah pemerkosa. Dan Ken hanya tertarik pada lawan jenis. Jadi… apa yang bisa Leo perbuat?

"Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba peruntungan di Las Vegas?" Tanya Ken yang memegang Manhattan botolan. Isinya telah habis setengahnya. Ia kuat dengan jenis minuman keras apapun dan ia menyukainya.

"Ide yang bagus. Ayo kita pergi ke sana kapan-kapan." Tanggap Hyuk setelah menyodok bola dengan tongkatnya di atas meja billiard. Ia kembali berdiri tegak. Mata menyeleksi bola mana yang sebaiknya menjadi target untuk disodok atau dimasukkan ke dalam lubang. Sejak tadi baru ada satu bola yang masuk. Ia memang baru tertarik dan mencoba memainkan bola sodok itu sekarang-sekarang. Biasanya ia lebih suka menyaksikan para hyung-nya yang memainkannya.

"Jangan hanya jadikan ini sebagai wacana. Sebaiknya kita benar-benar menetapkan tanggal untuk pergi ke sana." Ravi membungkuk lalu menyodok bola. Dan barusan ia baru saja berhasil memasukkan dua bola ke dalam dua lubang yang berbeda.

"Ravi benar. Leo, bagaimana pendapatmu?" N sedang asik memainkan _game_ perjudian pada tabletnya. Ia duduk bersila di atas permadani polos dan bersandar dengan nyaman pada sofa yang diduduki Ken.

Leo tidak menjawab. Ia berdiri membelakangi semua anggota. Ia menatap sebuah lukisan besar. Lukisan sebuah pohon besar yang tertanam secara terbalik di atas bukit. Meskipun hanya pohon hal itu memiliki nilai filosofis yang tinggi. Dimana ia mengetahui bahwa orang-orang di sekitarnya memiliki sifat yang begitu mirip dengan pohon itu. Tapi bukan filosofis itu yang Leo perhatikan. Ia melamun dan kebetulan lukisan itu yang menjadi objek dari indera penglihatannya.

Merasa tidak ditanggapi, N menghentikan permainan. Ia menoleh pada Leo, "Jung Taekwoon, apa kau hanya akan menonton visual tidak bergerak itu seharian?" protesnya.

"Hah… ia mulai lagi. Sudahlah hyung biarkan saja ia seperti itu." Ken telah menghabiskan Manhattan-nya lalu mengambil lagi sebotol lagi. Meskipun kuat, sekali minum ia hanya akan menghabiskan dua botol karena ia tidak ingin terlalu sering bolak-balik ke toilet.

Inilah tempat persembunyian mereka. Terletak tidak jauh dari klub dimana Ravi dan Hongbin bertemu. Di bawah tanah juga namun harus melewati beberapa persimpangan yang membingungkan. Seperti labirin. Jika kau tersesat, kau tidak akan menemukan markas ini, keluar pun tidak bisa.

Karena pemandangan di luar sana hanyalah lorong-lorong yang gelap maka tidak ada jendela di sana. Hanya dipasang ventilasi di setiap ruangan sebagai tempat sirkulasi udara yang baik. Tempatnya tidak pengap dan cukup nyaman.

Leo berbalik, berhadapan dengan seluruh anggota, "Tidak akan ada yang pergi ke Las Vegas. Tidak Ken, tidak siapapun." Leo dengan intonasi datarnya. Berhasil membuat semua menoleh padanya.

"Kenapa?" protes Ken. Jika ada yang menolak untuk pergi ke pusat perjudian –terbesar di dunia itu maka ia yang paling tidak terima. Karena itu semua adalah idenya. Dan sudah sejak lama juga ia ingin mengetahui bagaimana rasanya berpijak di negeri orang lain? Mereka sudah memiliki uang yang melimpah lagipula. Jadi apa lagi yang harus mereka tunggu?

"Tunggulah beberapa bulan lagi. Masih ada hal yang harus kita selesaikan." Jawab Leo. Ken menghembuskan nafas lega. Kalimat sang pimpinan barusan tidak benar-benar menutup keinginannya. 'Beberapa bulan lagi' berarti akan terlaksana, hanya butuh waktu. Sebenarnya bisa saja ia pergi sendiri. Namun karena solidaritas dan loyalitas terhadap The Dark Light ia ingin pergi bersama-sama dan bersenang-senang bersama.

Ketika mendengar kata 'hal' dari bibir Leo yang langsung terbesit dalam benak Ravi adalah BST. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal BST ia jadi teringat pada Hongbin. Hingga saat ini ia tidak pernah mengatakan apapun perihal Hongbin pada Leo. Lagipula ia tidak berniat untuk menemui lagi pria yang telah ia setubuhi itu.

 _Jika itu bisa membahayakan hidup Hongbin, tidak akan kubiarkan Leo tahu._

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Flashback

" _Kukira kalian hanya gangster penjudi. Kukira kalian tidak pernah membunuh siapapun. Lalu apa namanya 'memiliki niat untuk menghabisi pimpinan The Dark Light' itu kalau bukan membunuh?" Hongbin mencoba menyadarkan ketiga anggota BST._

" _Kita tidak pernah bisa mengalahkan mereka."_

" _Jika ingin mengalahkan mereka, bermainlah dengan sehat hyung."_

" _Kesempatannya hampir tidak ada. Mereka selalu menang melawan kita."_

" _Kalau begitu lawan orang lain saja. Kalian pasti menang."_

" _Jika seperti itu kita tidak akan dapat pengakuan dari semua orang."_

" _Apalah artinya pengakuan bagi kalian? Kukira kalian tidak terlalu mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting mendapatkan uang yang banyak dari orang-orang. Lagipula kalian sudah dapat pengakuan kan di kalangan kalian bahwa kalian adalah salah satu gangster penjudi yang tangguh."_

"' _Salah satu', bukan 'yang paling'."_

" _Memangnya apa arti semua itu untukmu?"_

" _Itu adalah jalan gangster kami."_

Flashback off

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

"Appa…" Hongbin baru memasuki ruang tengah rumah. Ia langsung duduk di hadapan sang ayah yang seperti biasa melamun.

Lamunan itu buyar, "Hongbin? Akhirnya kau pulang juga. Aku ingin memberitahumu sesuatu." Tuan Lee menyemat senyum tulus. Ia terlihat sedang bahagia.

"Aku juga." Hongbin terlihat lesu. Karena ia tidak yakin bahwa ia akan menyampaikan kabar gembira kepada sang ayah.

"Apa itu?" Tanya tuan Lee yang masih enggan untuk melepas senyum.

"Appa duluan." Hongbin tidak mau kalau ia yang mengatakan lebih dulu sang ayah batal memberikan kabar gembira itu.

Tuan Lee menarik napas sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Begini, aku menang lagi dalam perjudian. Jadi aku ingin mengajakmu untuk makan di restoran mahal." Jelasnya dengan antusias. Karena sebuah keberuntungan akhir-akhir ini ia selalu memenangkan perjudian. Sehingga selain bisa menggunakan uang itu untuk berjudi ia juga bisa membayar hutang-hutangnya sedikit-sedikit pada para lintah darat yang memiliki urusan dengannya. Tidak hanya itu, sekali-sekali ia juga ingin menggunakan uang itu untuk bersenang-senang dengan putranya tentu saja.

Hongbin tersenyum miris, "Kedengarannya menyenangkan." Kontradiktif dengan kalimat yang ia lontarkan barusan.

"Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Tuan Lee tidak melupakan pernyataan sang putra sebelumnya.

Hongbin menggigit bagian bawah bibir, "Tapi… appa tidak akan marah?"

Tuan Lee mengerutkan kening, "Tergantung. Jika kabar itu baik tentu aku tidak akan marah."

Hongbin menunduk. Tiba-tiba menjadi takut untuk mempertemukan tatap dengan sang ayah, "Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bilang."

"Memangnya apa sih? Katakan aja." Tanya tuan Lee penasaran. Lama-lama ia jadi kesal juga dengan putranya yang plin-plan ini.

Hongbin menelan ludah, "Aku…"

Tuan Lee menaikkan sebelah alis menunggu lanjutan kalimat sang putra, "Ya?"

"Aku hamil." Hongbin semakin menundukkan pandangan karena memberikan peryantaan semacam begitu tidaklah mudah.

Senyum bahagia yang sempat terukir di wajah tuan Lee seketika menghilang, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku hamil appa." Hongbin kali ini akhirnya bersedia untuk menatap mata sang lawan bicara. Namun suaranya memelan.

PLAKKK!

Tuan Lee menampar wajah putranya sekuat tenaga. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Selama ini Hongbin menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi sekarang? Ia baru saja mendapat kabar langsung dari putranya sendiri bahwa putranya itu bukan lagi anak yang baik. Karena secara tidak langsung Hongbin mengakui bahwa ia telah melakukan seks bebas dengan sesama jenis. Padahal sebenarnya hal itu bukanlah salahnya. Semua terjadi begitu saja ketika Hongbin berada dalam sebuah misi demi mendapatkan uang untuk sang ayah.

Hongbin memegangi pipi kiri yang sakit. Jantung berpacu dengan sangat cepat, lebih cepat daripada batas normalnya.

Tuan Lee bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berdiri tegak di hadapan sang putra. Ia berkacak pinggang dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah Hongbin, "Siapa yang melakukannya?! Katakan!" bentaknya membuat Hongbin semakin terkejut dan merasa sangat takut.

Hongbin mendongak, "Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku dulu appa!"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun lagi. Pergi kau dari sini sekarang juga!" telunjuk tuan Lee mengarah ke pintu keluar.

Hongbin terkesiap. Ia memegang tangan sang ayah, "Maafkan aku appa, aku-" namun tuan Lee langsung menghempaskan dengan kasar.

"Jangan pernah membiarkanku melihat wajahmu lagi Lee Hongbin. Kau sangat menjijikan. Aku tidak sudi memiliki anak sepertimu." Tuan Lee memalingkan muka. Menunggu kepergian sang putra. Ia merasa sangat kecewa. Tidak tahu bahwa selama ini Hongbin bahkan merasa lebih kecewa padanya. Namun Hongbin tidak pernah mengatakannya.

"Appa…" Suara Hongbin sedikit bergetar.

Ia ingin menangis namun ia menahannya.

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Hongbin berjalan dengan lesu di trotoar. Ia tidak tahu tujuan sekarang. Ia merasa bingung. Katakanlah sekarang ia sebatang kara. Sang ayah sudah tidak lagi masuk hitungan keluarga karena telah mengusirnya. Ia juga sudah tidak memiliki kakek dan nenek. Ditambah kedua orang tuanya adalah anak tunggal. Ia benar-benar sendirian. Ia tidak tahu harus menumpang tempat bernaung di mana? Markas BST? Tidak. BST bukanlah sekumpulan orang baik-baik. Mereka bisa membullynya kapan saja. Lalu… rumah teman-temannya? Juga tidak. Sudah lama ia tidak bertemu dengan teman-teman sekolahnya. Ia terlalu sibuk mengurusi urusan sendiri untuk mencari uang tanpa bantuan seorang teman. Ia memiliki satu teman baik tapi anak itu sudah pindah ke Jepang.

Memikirkan itu semua membuatnya merasa tertekan. Yang lebih membuatnya bingung bagaimana ia mencari uang? Bagaimana ia akan menghidupi dirinya?

Ia hendak sampai di persimpangan. Mungkin hanya sekitar 20 langkah lagi. Tapi sebelum itu ia melihat seseorang berjalan dari arah persimpangan itu. Berhasil membuatnya membulatkan mata dan langkahnya terhenti.

 _Kim Wonshik…?!_

Saat ini Hongbin mengahadap ke Utara –arah persimpangan itu, dan Ravi terus berjalan ke arah Barat sehingga Ravi tidak berpapasan dengan Hongbin. Tentu, jadi Ravi tidak melihatnya sama sekali.

Hongbin hanya diam terpaku hingga ia melihat seorang pria yang mencurigakan berjalan mengikuti Ravi secara diam-diam. Pria itu membawa sebuah properti berupa kursi kayu.

Hongbin mengerutkan kening.

 _Untuk apa ia membawa barang seperti itu di jalan begini?_

Ia melihat pria itu mengangkat kursinya tinggi-tinggi dan hendak memukul Ravi.

Sekali lagi Hongbin membelalak.

Ia berlari menghampiri Ravi, "Kim Wonshik!"

BRAKKK!

"Hngh!"

Ravi menoleh ke belakang dan mendapati Hongbin mengeluarkan darah dari dalam mulut. Sekarang Ravi yang membulatkan mata. Hongbin terjatuh di pangkuannya.

Sebenarnya saat itu bisa saja Hongbin menahan properti itu dengan lengannya yang kuat. Tapi ia tidak sempat mungkin karena terlalu panik.

"Lee Hongbin!" Ravi mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh lunglai Hongbin.

Ia juga mendapati pria mencurigakan tadi berlari sejauh mungkin.

Kursi kayu yang tadinya akan dipukulkan pada punggung Ravi dengan sekuat tenaga justru malah menghantam punggung Hongbin dengan sangat keras. Hingga kursi itu hancur.

 _Sialan! Si brengsek Juwon itu mengikutiku hingga kemari!_

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

"Bagaimana kondisi Hongbin sekarang dokter? Apakah ia baik-baik saja?" Ravi di lorong rumah sakit menunggu selama sekitar setengah jam.

"Tidak ada tulang yang patah. Entah jenis makanan apa saja yang suka dikonsumsi oleh pasien sehingga ia memiliki tulang-tulang yang begitu kuat dan kokoh. Tapi ia mendapatkan memar yang serius di punggungnya." Jelas sang dokter. Membuat kedua kaki Ravi melemas. Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Kalau bukan karena menyelamatkannya dari hantaman benda keras itu kondisi Hongbin tidak akan jadi seperti ini.

"Tapi anda tidak perlu khawatir karena pasien baik-baik saja. Memar itu akan segera sembuh asalkan pasien banyak beristirahat."

Ravi menghela nafas lega, "Ah… syukurlah."

"Dan di luar itu mohon perhatikan kesehatan dan asupan gizi pasien untuk menjaga supaya janin dalam kandungannya baik-baik saja." sang dokter membuat Ravi menjadi bingung.

"Apa? Janin apanya? Maksudmu Hongbin-"

"Pasien sedang hamil. Usia kandungannya sudah mencapai bulan ke-empat, apakah anda tidak mengetahuinya tuan?"

 _Empat bulan? Apakah mungkin anak yang dikandungnya itu…_

"Dan kita harus bersyukur bahwa pukulan itu hanya menimpa bagian belakang tubuh pasien, bukan bagian depannya. Karena jika yang terkena pukulan itu adalah bagian depan tubuhnya bisa saja pasien langsung mengalami keguguran pada saat itu juga."

"Apa?!"

Dokter itu mengangguk, "Tadinya kondisi janin itu normal dan kuat. Namun akibat kecelakaan tersebut janin itu sekarang menjadi rapuh. Dengan kata lain pasien memiliki kandungan yang lemah. Ditambah menurut hasil pemeriksaan tadi pasien mengalami tekanan yang begitu berat dalam pikiran. Orang-orang di sekitar pasien harus lebih berhati-hati lagi dan menjaganya sebaik mungkin."

 _Usia kandungan itu… sudah sejauh empat bulan? Kenapa kau menjaganya sejauh itu? Kenapa tidak kau gugurkan saja?_

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

Dokter mengatakan bahwa Hongbin harus beristirahat lebih lama. Jadi ia menyuntikkan obat bius pada Hongbin. Dan dalam kondisi Hongbin yang tidak sadar itu Ravi membawanya pulang. Pulang ke tempat persembunyian.

Setelah memarkirkan mobil di basement ia berjalan menuju lorong bawah tanah yang gelap. Ia ingin membawa Hongbin di punggungnya namun karena ia merasa kesulitan maka ia membawa tubuh Hongbin ala pengantin.

Ia mulai menapakkan langkah di sebuah persimpangan dengan kegelapan tingkat maksimal. Ia tidak bisa melihat apa-apa. Matanya seolah terpejam. Di sinilah 'permainan' labirin di mulai. Namun ia sudah hapal jalurnya, jadi ia melewati perjalanan di labirin itu tanpa mengalami kesulitan.

Ketika sampai di sebuah jalan buntu ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan kanan pada tempat yang sudah disediakan sebagai sidik jari. Dinding beton itu bergeser ke kiri menampakkan sebuah pintu yang bergeser ke kanan. Pintu itu berukuran besar, terbuat dari metal, dan mengkilap. Cahaya dari dalam markas itu mulai menerangi lorong di belakang Ravi yang tadinya sangat gelap itu.

Ia berjalan masuk dan pintu kembali menutup setelah ia menekan sebuah tombol yang dilapisi bahan metal yang terletak tepat di samping ambang pintu.

Semua anggota The Dark Light yang berkumpul di ruang tengah itu terkejut melihat Ravi membawa seseorang yang terpejam.

Spontan Leo bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berjalan menghampiri Ravi, "Siapa pria ini? Apa kau sudah gila membawa orang asing ke dalam sini?!"

"Ia bukan orang asing hyung. Ia telah menyelamatkan nyawaku. Kumohon biarkan ia tinggal di sini untuk sementara." Ravi berhasil membuat semua terdiam.

"Menyelamatkan nyawamu? Memangnya apa yang terjadi padamu hingga ada orang yang menyelamatkanmu? Atau… jangan bilang… Juwon…" N menggantungkan kalimat. Yang lainnya berpikiran sama dengannya tentang pria yang disebut Juwon itu.

Ravi mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ada jeda kesunyian selama tiga detik hingga seseorang bersuara, " _He was right, hyung_. Ia tidak sebodoh itu untuk membawa sembarang orang kemari." Ken menimpali kalimat Ravi sebelumnya, membuang topik tentang Juwon yang sudah biasa meneror Ravi.

"Lagipula jika pria itu memang telah menyelamatkan anggota kita-"

"Apa kalian yakin pria ini tidak sedang menjebak kita?" Leo menginterupsi N.

"Percayalah padaku hyung..." Ravi memohon.

"Bukankah kita harus saling percaya?" sekarang Hyuk yang menimpali. Tapi Leo malah menatap tajam wajah Hongbin yang terlihat damai itu. Wajah Hongbin pucat namun jujur saja Leo merasa terpesona. Sehingga tatapan tajam itu berubah menjadi tatapan takjub.

Semua orang ikut terdiam menunggu keputusan sang pimpinan. Hingga akhirnya Leo kembali membuka mulut, "Baiklah." Semuanya tersenyum terutama Ravi.

"Terima kasih banyak hyung." ucap Ravi. Tapi Leo tidak menjawab. Tersenyum pun tidak. Ia langsung berlalu menuju suatu ruangan tempat kucing besarnya bermain.

Ketiga anggota lain memperhatikan Ravi yang membawa tubuh Hongbin ke dalam kamarnya.

"Sebenarnya siapa pria itu? Ravi hyung sebelumnya tidak pernah bercerita apa-apa tentang teman-temannya." Ujar Hyuk. Kedua hyung-nya mengedikkan bahu.

" _Never mind_. Nanti juga kita tahu." Ujar Ken. Dan tanpa ambil pusing lagi akhirnya mereka melanjutkan aktivitas masing-masing.

N yang mengasah kemampuan dengan memainkan _game_ perjudian. Ken yang menambah wawasan dengan menonton sebuah acara yang diadopsi dari ensiklopedi sambil meminum sebotol Manhattan. Dan Hyuk yang sedang membaca buku biografi Justin Bieber idolanya.

Sementara itu Ravi meletakkan Hongbin di atas tempat tidur dan menyelimutinya.

Ia berdiri di samping Hongbin dan terus mengawasi.

Hingga pria lemah itu membuka mata perlahan. Ravi mengukir senyum, "Kau sudah bangun. Syukurlah…"

Bola mata Hongbin menelusur ke segala arah memperhatikan ruangan di sekitarnya.

Ia bangkit dan terduduk.

Ravi mendekatkan wajah pada Hongbin, "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Hongbin yang melihat wajah Ravi begitu dekat langsung menyorotnya dengan tatapan tajam. Di luar dugaan ia langsung mencengkeram leher Ravi dengan kedua tangan dan bangkit dari duduknya.

BRAKKK!

"Argh!" Punggung Ravi membentur dinding. Hongbin memojokkan Ravi masih dengan posisi tangan mencekik Ravi dengan penuh kebencian. Ravi memegangi kedua pergelangan tangan Hongbin namun cengkeraman Hongbin yang begitu kuat tidak bisa lepas hingga membuatnya terbatuk-batuk. Ia ingin menendang dada Hongbin saat itu juga namun ia tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan semua itu.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu Ravi 'menyerang' dan menyakiti Hongbin yang tidak berdaya. Sekarang Hongbin memiliki begitu banyak energi untuk menghabisi Ravi.

"Ravi! / hyung!" seru N, Ken dan Hyuk bersamaan ketika memasuki kamar. Datang karena mendengar keributan.

Mereka berusaha melepaskan tangan Hongbin dari Ravi yang terlihat mulai kehabisan nafas.

Leo yang baru memasuki ruangan spontan menghampiri.

Ia menarik tubuh Hongbin dan menghempaskannya dengan kasar. Hingga akhirnya tangan Hongbin terlepas dari Ravi.

BRAKKK!

"Argh!" kali ini Hongbin yang memekik. Punggung memarnya membentur sisi dinding yang lain kamar dengan sangat keras. Hingga ia merosot ke lantai.

Ravi membulatkan mata, "Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!"

Hongbin menggeliat, meraung-raung kesakitan. Rasa sakit yang luar biasa di bagian punggung.

Ravi segera meletakkan Hongbin kembali di atas tempat tidur dengan hati-hati. Meskipun sulit karena Hongbin memberontak. Dan di atas tempat tidur Hongbin masih bertingkah layaknya orang kesetanan.

Ken, Hyuk, dan N hendak mendekati mereka berdua untuk menolong tapi Leo memberikan isyarat menggunakan tangan menegaskan 'biarkan saja, Ravi bisa melakukannya sendiri'. Jadi mereka hanya bisa menuruti apa kata sang pimpinan. Mereka percaya bahwa Leo tahu yang terbaik. Mereka merasakannya dari pengalaman.

"Tenanglah Lee Hongbin…" Ravi mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hongbin mencoba menenangkan melalui sentuhan afeksi yang lembut itu.

Perlahan rasa ngilu di punggung Hongbin memudar karena rasa sakit itu hanya sekilas dan ia berhenti menggeliat. Namun nafasnya masih sedikit memburu.

"Kenapa adegan yang dilakukan Ravi hyung terlihat seperti seorang gay?" bisik Hyuk pada Ken dan bisa didengar N dan Leo. Mereka tidak menanggapi karena terlalu sibuk memperhatikan dua orang pria di hadapan mereka itu.

"Sudah merasa lebih baik?" Tanya Ravi. Hongbin memperhatikan wajahnya dan napasnya mulai teratur.

"Kalian lihat apa yang telah pria ini perbuat pada Ravi?" Tanya Leo sarkastik. Hongbin mengalihkan pandangan pada Leo dan bertanya-tanya dalam hati, 'siapa orang-orang ini?' Yang ia lihat mereka semua memasang tiga pasang _piercing_ di telinga seperti halnya Ravi sebagai identitas.

"Jika kau ingin mengatakan sesuatu katakanlah perlahan. Seharusnya kau tidak boleh banyak bergerak. Memar di punggungmu sangat parah." Ravi menggenggam kedua telapak tangan Hongbin namun yang digenggam langsung menghempaskan.

Ravi menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, "Aku tahu kau marah. Tapi kita harus mengklarifikasi semua ini agar masalah selesai sehingga kau merasa tenang dan tidak menyakiti anak kita…" setelah duduk di kursi kecil samping tempat tidur Ravi mengelus-elus permukaan perut Hongbin yang terlihat agak membuncit. Keempat orang lainnya yang ada di ruangan itu terkejut setelah mencerna kalimat dan perlakuan Ravi.

"Kau baru saja menyakiti wanita hamil hyung." bisik Ken pada Leo.

N menyikut lengan Ken, "Ia seorang pria!" ralatnya. Ken menggaruk-garuk bagian belakang kepala karena salah bicara. Di situ juga mereka menyadari yang dikatakan Hyuk tadi itu benar bahwa Ravi adalah seorang gay.

"Apa kau menginginkan anak itu?" Tanya Ravi hati-hati. Baru kali ini ia melihat Hongbin sekasar itu tadi. Ia tidak ingin kejadian seperti itu terulang kembali. Bukannya ia takut diperlakukan kasar oleh Hongbin. Yang ia khawatirkan justru Hongbin akan menyakiti diri sendiri dengan kekasaran itu.

Tadinya Hongbin merasa sakit di bagian perut juga namun ketika Ravi mengelus-elus perut itu ia merasa lebih baik. Ia benci ini tapi ia tidak menghempaskan tangan Ravi kali ini.

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Tentu saja aku tidak mau. Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang telah membuatku menjadi begini?" ujar Hongbin sinis.

Keempat orang lainnya hanya memperhatikan. Tidak beranjak ke manapun karena merasa perlu untuk mendengarkan perbincangan antara Ravi dan Hongbin sehingga mereka tahu permasalahannya. Siapa tahu mereka bisa menolong Ravi?

Ravi melepas sentuhan dari perut Hongbin dan menopangkan kedua lengan pada tepi ranjang, "Kalau kau tidak menginginkan anak itu lalu kenapa kau tidak menggugurkannya saja?" Ravi malah bertanya balik.

"Aku bukan seorang pembunuh. Usianya sudah empat bulan, kau tahu apa artinya itu? Ia telah bernyawa. Ia tumbuh di dalam tubuhku. Ia hidup. Dan lebih dari itu ia bukan sekedar makhluk hidup, tapi ia anakku. Aku tidak mau membunuh darah dagingku sendiri."

"Anak **kita**. Ayah dari anak itu adalah aku. Dan aku adalah orang yang kau benci. Jadi jika kau tidak menggugurkannya berarti kau masih peduli padaku."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Dan tidak ada kata 'kita'." Hongbin mencibir.

"Lee Hongbin, aku ingin membayar semua kesalahanku padamu di masa lalu." Ujar Ravi tulus. Dapat dilihat dari intonasi dan sorotan matanya.

"Sudah terlambat. Aku sudah terlanjur menjadi seperti ini." Jawaban Hongbin terdengar miris. Sejak awal ia mendapati dirinya mengandung anak dari seorang gangster penjudi ia sudah merasa patah semangat dalam hidup. Oleh ayahnya yang suka berjudi saja ia sudah merasa begitu kecewa. Sekarang malah anak yang dikandung Hongbin memiliki ayah seorang penjudi? Sungguh ironis.

"Tidak ada kata terlambat. Jika kau memberiku kesempatan." Ravi menegaskan. Ia tidak hanya ingin meluruskan masalah namun ia juga ingin meluruskan jalan pikiran Hongbin. Ia tahu ia telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang begitu fatal karena kehadiran anak itu tidak bisa dibatalkan. Tapi setidaknya semua orang tahu seberapa besarpun masalahnya mereka harus bisa menemukan pemecahannya.

"Aku tidak mau." Kukuh Hongbin. Ravi ingin memukul wajah Hongbin saat itu juga. Namun ia tetap berusaha untuk bersabar.

"Kumohon… aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakanmu…"

"Kau adalah manusia yang paling kubenci di dunia ini."

"Lalu kenapa tadi kau menolongku? Jika kau memang benar-benar sebenci itu padaku seharusnya kau biarkan saja pria itu memukulku. Bukan malah melindungiku dengan punggungmu."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Aku melakukannya karena aku tidak suka melihat ada orang yang terluka."

Hongbin bangkit dan terduduk, "Aku akan keluar dari sini." Ia mengalihkan pembicaraan karena baginya topik yang tidak menyenangkan itu kian alot.

Mendengar itu semua anggota The Dark Light kecuali Leo tertawa dalam hati.

' _Mana mungkin kau bisa lari dari sini sendirian'_ batin mereka bersamaan.

"Kau tahu? Tadi aku baru saja membawamu ke rumah sakit. Dan dokter bilang kau masih harus banyak beristirahat untuk pemulihan memar di punggungmu. Jadi tinggallah di sini untuk sementara. Kau mau kan?"

Hongbin hanya terdiam. Tidak menampakkan bahwa ia sedang berpikir namun kenyataannya ia sedang mempertimbangkan. Hingga akhirnya ia menjawab, "Aku akan tinggal di sini untuk sementara demi diriku. Bukan untuk mengikuti kemauanmu."

Ravi mengukir senyum lega, "Baguslah. Kalau begitu sekarang kau istirahat saja." Ia mendorong kedua bahu Hongbin perlahan. Membaringkannya kembali. Ia menyelimuti Hongbin dengan selimut tebalnya dan Hongbin memejamkan mata. Berusaha untuk melepas penat yang ada dalam pikiran.

Kelima anggota The Dark Light berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Kau memperkosanya, Kim Wonshik?" Tanya Leo dengan intonasi yang menyeramkan.

Ravi menunduk, "Aku tidak bermaksud begitu." Ia berujar lesu.

BRAKKK!

"Hngh!"

"Leo! / hyung!" seru ketiga anggota lainnya bersamaan ketika melihat Leo mencekik Ravi hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Mereka bertiga mencoba melepaskan sentuhan kasar itu.

"Apa yang telah kau lakukan?! Bukankah tidak ada kata 'memperkosa' dalam prinsip dan kamus kita?!" bentak Leo penuh amarah.

"Leo, lepaskan Ravi! Kau bisa membunuhnya!" bentak N, namun Leo mengabaikan.

"Uhuk! Maafkan a-aku hyung aku tidak t-tahu apa yang merasukiku s-saat itu…" Ravi terbata-bata. Cengkeraman itu sama kuatnya dengan yang dilakukan Hongbin tadi.

" _Stop it hyung_. Sadarlah, jangan seperti ini…" Ken mendekap tubuh Leo perlahan.

Ia tahu Leo menyukainya, jadi ia melakukan itu. Siapa tahu bisa meluluhkannya.

Merasakan pelukan dari seseorang yang disukai, perlahan Leo melepaskan tangan dari Ravi.

Ravi terbatuk-batuk sambil memegangi leher yang hari ini sudah dua kali dicengkeram kasar orang-orang kuat di sekitarnya. N mengelus-elus pundak Ravi mencoba menenangkan.

Ken melepas pelukan. Leo berbalik untuk melihat wajah Ken yang langsung berbicara padanya, " _I know_ , terkadang kita memiliki masalah dengan anggota kita sendiri." Ia menggantungkan kalimat. Leo hanya mendengarkan, "Tapi kita harus bisa menyelesaikan secara baik-baik. Bukan dengan kekerasan. Itu hanya akan merenggangkan hubungan baik yang telah kita bangun selama ini."

Leo tidak menjawab. Ia kembali membalik badan untuk berhadapan dengan Ravi. Tatap mereka bertemu, "Kau janji akan bertanggung jawab?" Tanya Leo seolah-olah ia adalah ayah atau kakak dari Hongbin.

Ravi mengangguk antusias, "Tentu hyung. Aku janji akan bertanggung jawab. Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan Hongbin. Aku akan menjaga Hongbin dan anak kami sepenuh hati." jawabnya. N, Ken, dan Hyuk merasa lega. Mereka juga merasa bangga memiliki anggota yang bertanggung jawab seperti Ravi.

"Untuk kekasaranku tadi aku minta maaf." Ucap Leo dengan intonasi datar andalan. Meskipun begitu ia mengatakan dengan tulus. Namun memang seperti itulah gaya bicaranya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku mengerti. Kau tidak akan melakukan itu tanpa alasan."

"Dan aku minta maaf karena telah menyakiti pria itu tadi. Aku tidak tahu kalau ia membawa makhluk dalam tubuhnya."

Tanpa sepengetahuan mereka Hongbin mendengarkan seluruh pembicaraan. Tentu, mereka berbicara tepat di depan pintu kamar Ravi.

"Jadi ia adalah Leo? Dan mereka adalah The Dark Light yang suka dibicarakan itu? Dan aku berada di… tempat persembunyian mereka yang selama ini dicari orang-orang…?" gumam Hongbin. Ia berpikir bahwa The Dark Light ternyata tidak sejahat yang ia bayangkan selama ini. Terlebih setelah ia mendengar kalimat yang dilontarkan Ravi bahwa ia akan bertanggung jawab. Jika pimpinan gangster lain pasti sudah menyuruh anggotanya untuk meninggalkan orang yang telah dihamilinya. Agar gangster itu tidak terbebani. Tapi tidak dengan Leo. Ia justru menerapkan sistem yang membuat anggota di bawahnya bekerja tanpa meninggalkan tanggung jawab pribadi.

"Kelihatannya aku akan menjadi seorang kakak. Senangnya…" Hyuk berujar antusias.

" _You're gonna be the uncle, idiot!_ Sadarlah dengan umurmu."

" _I'm still High-School-aged though_."

Leo membuka topik baru, "Sudahlah. Sebaiknya kalian bersiap-siap untuk perjudian yang akan kita hadapi malam ini karena kita akan bertaruh sebanyak… 15 juta won…"

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

"Maafkan aku teman-teman. Aku tidak bisa bergabung dalam perjudian malam ini. Aku harus pergi ke Jeju untuk mengadakan sebuah rapat dengan para investor resort-ku dan memeriksa kondisi tempat itu." Ravi mengatakan itu dengan berat hati. Memang sudah lama juga ia tidak memantau The Ravi's Ray Resort –nama perusahaan itu.

Ia telah melepas seluruh _piercing_ di telinga. Jika ia lupa melepasnya ketika berada di Jeju, bisa habis imejnya di hadapan para investor.

Ken yang sedang menonton acara ensiklopedia favoritnya mengalihkan pandangan sebentar pada adiknya itu, _"How strange. You usually didn't give a damn about the company."_

" _But you know Imma be a father soon though_. Jadi aku akan lebih rajin bekerja untuk menjadi ayah yang baik bagi anakku kelak."

"Pergilah. Kau memang calon ayah yang bertanggung jawab. Dan sekali-kali kau memang perlu turun tangan untuk mengurus perusahaan itu." jawab N. Yang lainnya –kecuali Leo mengangguk tanda setuju. Leo juga setuju. Ia hanya tidak bereaksi saja.

"Kalau begitu sekarang aku akan pulang untuk menggunakan jet pribadiku untuk pergi ke sana."

Ravi memasuki kamar. Ia menghampiri Hongbin yang sudah bangun dari istirahat. Hongbin duduk mengumpulkan nyawa. Meskipun baru tertidur selama satu jam tapi ia merasa kepalanya pusing karena sebelumnya sudah terlalu banyak tidur. Terlebih karena dokter memberi obat bius.

"Aku sudah mengatakan ini pada mereka tapi kupikir aku juga harus mengatakan padamu. Bahwa aku akan pergi ke Jeju sekarang. Aku harus mengurusi perusahaan resort-ku."

Hongbin terkejut dalam diam.

 _Perusahaan? Benarkah? Jika Ravi adalah orang berada, lalu untuk apa ia berjudi?_

"Aku akan segera kembali."

 _Pergi saja sana. Kalau kau tidak kembali lagi itu lebih baik._

"Sampai jumpa Lee Hongbin." Ravi ingin menyentuh Hongbin ketika berpamitan. Tapi ia yakin Hongbin akan langsung menepis sentuhan itu. Jadi ia mengurungkannya dan berlalu dari hadapan Hongbin.

"Tolong jaga dia baik-baik selama aku tidak ada." Pinta Ravi pada teman-temannya begitu ia keluar dari dalam kamar. Ia langsung berjalan ke arah pintu keluar.

"Tentu." Jawab Hyuk.

"Aku pergi." Ravi menekan tombol metal di samping pintu. Pintu itu bergeser ke kiri. Menampakkan dinding beton yang bergeser ke kanan. Dinding dan pintu itu menutup kembali ketika Ravi menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada sisi dinding yang lain di luar.

Hyuk memasuki kamar Ravi, "Apa kau butuh sesuatu?" tanyanya.

"Aku ingin mandi." Jawab Hongbin _to the point_.

"Tapi kau akan merasa sakit ketika menggerakkan lengan untuk menggosok punggung. Karena ketika kau menggerakkan lengan ke belakang, otot-otot di punggungmu akan ikut bergerak."

"Tapi aku ingin mandi. Sekarang sudah malam kan? Aku merasa tidak nyaman jika tidak mandi setelah tidur yang panjang."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membersihkan badanmu."

Hongbin mengerutkan kening, "Apa?"

"Tunggu saja. Akan kuambilkan air hangat." Tanpa menunggu persetujuan Hongbin ia langsung berjalan menuju dapur.

Di dapur ia mengambil sebuah wadah berdiameter 30 senti yang terbuat dari bahan stainless steel. Dan mengisinya dengan air panas dari dispenser yang dicampur dengan air dingin dari kran bak cuci piring. Setelah itu ia mengambil handuk kecil sebagai lap-nya.

Ia membawa itu melewati para hyung-nya.

" _What are you gonna do with those stuffs?"_ Tanya Ken.

" _I'll get Lee Hongbin showered."_

"Biar aku saja." Leo mengambil lap dan wadah berisi air itu dari tangan Hyuk dan memasuki kamar Ravi.

"Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya. Biasanya ia tidak peduli." Heran N ketika memperhatikan sosok pimpinan mereka yang menghilang di balik pintu kamar Ravi.

"Jangan-jangan… ia menyukai Lee Hongbin? Pria itu kan memiliki wajah rupawan." Ujar Ken curiga.

"Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Mungkin ia hanya ingin membayar kesalahan yang telah menyakiti pria itu." Hyuk hanya mengambil pendapat dari prasangka baiknya.

"Benar juga. Ia tidak akan tiba-tiba bersikap peduli terhadap seseorang tanpa alasan." Ujar Ken yang pikirannya jadi sedikit terbuka oleh kalimat anggota termudanya itu.

"Lagipula Leo menyukaimu kan? Menurutmu apakah pria seperti Leo mudah untuk berpaling?" ujar N pada Ken.

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku **tidak peduli** ia menyukaiku atau tidak."

Sementara itu Hongbin terkejut melihat Leo yang datang karena ia ingat kalimat semacam 'Leo adalah seorang pria yang akan menerkammu seperti seekor **singa** –seperti namanya, **Leo**.

"Jangan takut. Aku tidak akan berbuat macam-macam padamu." Leo meletakkan wadah dan handuk kecil itu di atas nakas.

Ia menyingkirkan selimut yang masih menutupi kaki Hongbin. Setelah itu ia membantu Hongbin menanggalkan seluruh pakaian dan menyisakan boxer. Hongbin merasa malu.

Melihat tubuh Hongbin, Leo memang ingin 'memakan'nya saat itu juga. Meskipun ia sudah puluhan kali melakukan hubungan badan dengan puluhan pria yang berbeda ia tidak pernah merasa bosan dan selalu ingin mencoba merasuki tubuh indah yang belum pernah ia rasakan. Namun dalam kasus ini ia tidak akan meminta Hongbin untuk bersetubuh dengannya. Kalaupun ia memintanya sudah pasti Hongbin akan menolak.

Ketika melihat bagian belakang tubuh Hongbin, Leo terkejut. Ia melihat memar yang serius di sana.

Ia mencelupkan handuk kecil itu pada air yang ia bawa. Memelintirnya. Lalu hendak mengusap wajah Hongbin.

Hongbin telah memjamkan mata.

Alih-alih langsung mengusap wajah itu Leo malah diam terpaku. Sejak awal ia melihat Hongbin ia memang sudah merasa terpesona. Apalagi sekarang ia melihat wajahnya dari dekat. Dan Hongbin sedang memejamkan mata seolah menunggu sebuah kecupan di bibir.

Leo memperhatikan bibir tipis itu dan menelan ludah. Ia bisa saja menerkamnya sekarang juga. Namun ia tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan itu.

Akhirnya ia mengusap wajah itu dengan handuk kecil yang ia bawa.

Setelah wajahnya dibersihkan, Hongbin membuka mata. Membuat tatap mereka bertemu.

Leo memperhatikan mata bening Hongbin namun Hongbin tidak memprotes. Hingga mereka tenggelam dalam suasana hening.

Ketika tersadar, Hongbin sedikit menunduk. Leo pun langsung berpaling dengan perasaan canggung.

Setelah itu Leo langsung mengambil sikap dengan membersihkan bagian leher, pundak, dada, perut, dan punggung Hongbin dengan sesekali mencelupkan handuk kecil itu ke dalam air dan memelintirnya.

"Ah…" Hongbin meringis ketika Leo menyentuh punggungnya.

"Maaf. Aku akan melakukannya dengan lebih hati-hati." Ujar Leo. Ia pun melanjutkan sambil berkata, "Aku minta maaf karena telah mendorong tubuhmu dengan kasar hingga punggungmu membentur dinding dengan keras. Aku tidak tahu kalau kau memiliki memar separah ini."

Hongbin tidak menjawab.

Leo menghembuskan nafas berat. Biasanya ia yang tidak merespon ketika seseorang berbicara. Sekarang justru orang lain yang melakukan itu padanya. Jadi sekarang ia baru memahami bagaimana rasanya tidak ditanggapi. Setelah pengalaman ini mungkin ia akan berusaha untuk mengubah sifatnya –yang suka tidak merespon ucapan orang lain. Jika tetap tidak bisa berubah mungkin sifat itu memang sudah bawaan.

Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya hingga seluruh bagian punggung Hongbin terlihat bersih.

Berlanjut ke bagian lengan. Leo menelusuri lengan Hongbin hingga ia mencapai punggung telapak tangan. Ia menyentuh telapak tangan Hongbin dengan tangan kiri dan membersihkan sela-sela jemarinya.

 _Sepertinya akan indah jika jemari kita bisa saling bertautan... tapi… memangnya kau mau…?_

Leo melanjutkan ke bagian kedua kaki Hongbin.

Setelah itu selesai sudah.

Leo membuka lemari Ravi dan mengambilkan celana dalam, t-shirt putih, dan celana jeans biru.

 _Tasku yang berisi seluruh pakaianku… pasti aku menjatuhkannya ketika menolong Kim Wonshik…_

Leo hendak membuka boxer yang dikenakan Hongbin, "Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Hongbin. Membuat Leo terhenti.

Ia bangkit. Hongbin pun bangkit hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan, "Berbaliklah." Pinta Hongbin. Leo patuh. Ia berbalik tanpa mengatakan apapun.

Hongbin melepas sisa pakaian yang membalut bagian bawah tubuh dan mengenakan seluruh pakaian yang diberikan Leo kecuali t-shirt. Karena ia merasa kesulitan.

"Bisakah kau menolongku dengan kaos ini?" pinta Hongbin. Leo kembali berbalik dan menghampiri Hongbin. Membantunya memakai t-shirt itu.

"Kami memiliki parfum yang berbeda. Kau ingin memakai milik siapa?"

"Milik Kim Wonshik saja."

"Baiklah. Jadi aku tidak perlu keluar dari sini untuk mengambilkannya." Leo mengambil botol parfum dari atas meja dan menyerahkannya pada Hongbin.

Hongbin menyemprotkan ke bagian dimana ia biasa memakai parfum dan menyerahkannya kembali pada Leo.

Leo meletakkan kembali parfum itu. Mengambil wadah berisi air yang tadi ia bawa lalu mengambil seluruh pakaian Hongbin, "Jika kau membutuhkan sesuatu panggil kami saja. Dan oh iya, aku Jung Taekwoon. Biasa disapa Leo." Ia hendak pergi.

"Terima kasih."

"Tak masalah." Leo akhirnya benar-benar menghilang di balik pintu.

Hongbin menarik leher t-shirt yang ia pakai. Menghirup aroma parfum yang tadi ia semprotkan.

"Sangat maskulin. Tapi…" Ia ingat. Ia mencium aroma ini ketika Ravi menyetubuhinya. Bau alkohol tidak dapat menyembunyikan aroma tajam Trey Songz di indera penciuman Hongbin saat itu.

Kenangan yang buruk.

"Bodoh. Aku menyesal memakai parfum ini." Ia merutuki kebodohannya sendiri.

-oO-Wrong Guy-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	2. Stick with Them

**Main cast: Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon, Han Sanghyuk**

 **Supporting cast:** **Choi Yoonsun, Leon [OC], Lee Yooyoung, Park Minha, Choi Sooyoung, Pyo Hyemi, Bang Yongguk, Yoo Kyungmok, Kim Jincheol, Kim Jongin, Choi Junhong, Lee Hyemin, Kang Eunhye**

 **WARNING! DREADFUL WRITING STYLE YOU'RE GONNA THROW UP!**

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Kriiing…

Hyuk meraih ponsel di saku jaket jeansnya dan menerima panggilan, "Halo."

 _"Oppaaa."_ Sapa orang di seberang dengan riang.

"Ada apa Newsun sayangku…?"

 _"Aku sudah mentransfer sembilan juta won. Periksalah rekeningmu segera."_

"Terimakasih _baby_... Aku pasti akan segera menggunakan uang itu."

 _"Jangan lupa janjimu untuk mengajakku ke taman hiburan besok."_

"Tentu saja sayang… Aku tidak akan lupa. Lagipula oppa-mu tercinta ini sudah sangat merindukan Choi Yoonsun si gadis tercantik dan terimut di dunia ini." Goda Hyuk pada sang kekasih. Ia tidak pernah lelah untuk berkata gombal setiap kali bertemu atau berkomunikasi dengan Newsun. Itu bukanlah hal yang berat baginya selama ia masih bisa menerima sejumlah besar uang dari kekasihnya itu.

 _"Ah~ kau ini. Berhentilah berkata begitu."_

"Tapi kau senang kan?"

 _"Sangaaat senang."_

"Kalau begitu bersiap-siaplah besok jam 6 sore. Aku akan ke rumahmu untuk menjemputmu."

 _"Baiklah oppa."_

"Sampai jumpa besok _baby_."

 _"Sampai jumpa."_ Newsun memutuskan sambungan.

Hyuk kembali memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku jaket, "Kau dengar itu? Newsun sudah memasukkan uang lagi ke dalam rekeningku. Lumayan. Bisa menambah taruhan kita untuk perjudian sekarang." Ujarnya pada Leo. Saat ini ia hanya berdua dengan Leo karena N dan Ken pergi keluar untuk membeli makan.

"Berapa yang ia berikan?"

"Sembilan juta."

"Baguslah."

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat Hongbin berjalan keluar dari kamar Ravi.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Aku ingin ke toilet." Jawab Hongbin dengan lesu.

Hyuk menunjuk sebuah pintu menggunakan dagu, "Masuklah ke pintu itu. Di ruangan itu ada dua pintu yang berseberangan. Kau pilih yang di sebelah kiri. Kau akan memasuki sebuah koridor dan di dalamnya ada dua pintu yang berdampingan. Kau bisa memilih yang mana saja. Dua-duanya adalah kamar mandi."

"Terima kasih." Ujar Hongbin dan memasuki pintu pertama.

Di ruangan itu ia melihat sebuah meja makan berbentuk persegi panjang dengan delapan kursi. Terdapat lima set alat makan lengkap di atas meja. Terdapat juga sebuah dispenser di sudut ruangan. Ia melewatinya begitu saja untuk menuju pintu di dinding sebelah kiri.

Ia membuka pintu itu dan memasuki sebuah koridor. Ia melihat dua pintu yang bersebelahan di dinding sebelah kanan. Ia memilih pintu dekat ujung koridor dan membukanya.

Ia memasuki kamar mandi itu dan merasa takjub. Ia melihat _bathtub_ besar berbentuk persegi empat. Ia juga melihat sebuah layar plasma yang menempel di dinding di hadapan _bathtub_ itu. Itu adalah layar komputer untuk memilih musik. Ada sepasang speaker berbentuk pipih di kedua sisi komputer itu.

Sementara itu N dan Ken yang habis berbelanja makanan memasuki ruang tengah. Mereka membawa beberapa plastik putih besar di kedua tangan mereka. Ya, ini adalah hari Selasa. Jadwal berbelanja untuk hari Selasa dibebankan pada N dan Ken. Hanya Leo satu-satunya anggota yang tidak masuk ke dalam jadwal berbelanja karena ia tidak ingin terlalu banyak berbaur dengan orang lain selain dengan para penjudi.

"Saatnya makan malam. Ayo bantu aku menyiapkan semua ini." N berjalan ke ruang makan. Di sana ia memasuki pintu di dinding sebelah kanan. Itu adalah pintu dapur.

Ia mengambil beberapa piring besar dan membawanya ke ruang makan.

Mereka berempat memindahkan semua makanan yang masih panas itu ke atas piring dan menatanya hingga tersusun rapi.

Setelah Hongbin selesai, ia keluar dari koridor. Memasuki kembali ruang makan. Ia melihat keempat anggota The Dark Light telah berkumpul di sana menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Di atas meja telah terhidang galbi, tteokpoki, kimbab, jjampongmyeon, strawberry cheesecake, pudding, dan setoples besar chocolate chips cookies. Hongbin merasa lapar.

"Lee Hongbin, _have a seat next to me please_." Ken menyentuh kepala kursi di sebelah kanannya. Itu adalah tempat duduk Ravi.

Hongbin tersenyum simpul lalu menduduki kursi itu. Ia juga duduk dekat Leo yang menempati kursi 'raja'. Ia berhadapan dengan N yang duduk di sebelah kiri Hyuk.

"Kau boleh memilih semua makanan ini. Biar kuambilkan satu-persatu untukmu." Hyuk meletakkan makanan ke atas piring Hongbin.

 _Apakah The Dark Light itu benar-benar sekelompok gangster? Kenapa mereka begitu baik…?_

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Jadwal mencuci piring hari Selasa adalah Hyuk. Tapi ia tidak melakukannya sendirian. Hongbin menawarkan diri untuk membantu. Ia cukup tahu diri dan tahu bagaimana cara bersikap pada orang-orang yang telah berbuat baik padanya. Meskipun mereka sebenarnya bukanlah orang baik-baik –hanya karena mereka suka berjudi.

Ketika berada di medan perang The Dark Light memang sekelompok pria yang begitu _manly_ , maskulin, dan berkharisma. Namun ketika berada di luar medan perang mereka melakukan aktivitas normal seperti yang dilakukan Hyuk itu.

Ketika jam yang menempel di dinding ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul sembilan malam keempat anggota The Dark Light telah bersiap-siap. Mereka telah memakai celana formal, kemeja putih berlengan panjang, rompi hitam, dasi kupu-kupu, jas hitam, dan ditutupi mantel hitam yang menjuntai hingga ke lutut mereka. Jangan lupa topi hitam bundar ala penjudi dan sepatu kulit yang mengkilap. N, Ken, dan Hyuk, masing-masing menjinjing kopor –yang penuh dengan uang di tangan mereka sedangkan Leo yang tidak membawa kopor sesekali mengisap rokok elektrik yang ada di tangan kanannya.

 _"Will BST come?"_ Tanya Ken.

Mendengar kata 'BST' Hongbin spontan menolehkan pandangan pada si pembicara.

" _Sure_. Mereka tidak akan mungkin melewatkan _event_ perjudian besar ini. Karena acara ini seperti festival. Dan kudengar akan ada pelelangan gadis-gadis perawan untuk lebih memeriahkan lagi acaranya." Jelas N, mengatakan informasi yang ia tahu.

"Apakah akan ada pelelangan lelaki-lelaki perjaka juga untuk para perempuan atau para gay?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Entahlah. Tapi biasanya ada. Memangnya kenapa? Kau ingin laki-laki _top_ , atau _bottom_?" gurau Ken.

"Berhentilah menjadikan gay sebagai lelucon. Sebaiknya sekarang kalian jelaskan lebih detail tentang _event_ itu." pinta Leo. Manusia satu ini memang sulit sekali diajak bergurau. Kapan terakhir kali anggota The Dark Light melihat pimpinan mereka ini tertawa? Setahun yang lalu? Mereka juga tidak pernah melihatnya tersenyum tulus. Hanya senyum licik yang kadang-kadang terukir di wajahnya.

"Ini adalah festival perjudian dengan tema Gamblauction yaitu singkatan dari _gambler_ dan _auction_. Acara ini diselenggarakan di sebuah gedung bawah tanah bernama Gambrel Gambler. Letaknya sekitar delapan kilometer dari sini. Sebenarnya gedung itu sudah lama tapi baru difungsikan lagi sekarang." Jelas Hyuk yang paling awal mengetahui informasi tentang acara itu.

Ken melihat mantel Leo yang ritsletingnya terbuka dan matanya mengarah pada dasi yang Leo kenakan.

Ken meraih dasi Leo lalu memperbaiki posisinya, "Masih sedikit miring. Kalau kau merasa masih belum bisa memakainya dengan benar seharusnya kau mengenakannya sambil bercermin hyung." Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Leo terus memperhatikan wajah setengah Kaukasia itu.

Setelah selesai Ken menutup ritsleting mantel itu hingga menutupi dada, "Malam ini begitu dingin. Kau harus memakai mantelmu dengan benar. Kau baru boleh membukanya di dalam gedung nanti."

 _Terima kasih karena telah memberikan perhatian padaku… Lee Jaehwan…_

"Lee Hongbin. Jika kau lapar, masuklah ke dapur. Di sana ada banyak sekali makanan. Jika kau merasa bosan, kau lihat sendiri ada banyak media hiburan di ruangan ini. Jika ada masalah, hubungi kami. Nomor ponsel kami semua ada di atas meja telepon. Sinyal di sini cukup bagus untuk ukuran sebuah tempat yang terletak di bawah tanah." Jelas N.

"Baiklah."

 _"Just do what you wanna do. Make yourself at home."_ Ujar Ken.

 _"I get it."_ jawab Hongbin.

"Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Kami akan kembali dalam tujuh jam. Tepat sebelum matahari terbit." Ujar N.

"Kami pergi dulu." Hyuk telah berdiri di depan pintu keluar.

"Semoga kalian beruntung."

 _Tunggu dulu. Sejak kapan aku mendukung sebuah perjudian?_

"Terima kasih." Ucap Ken.

Hyuk menekan tombol pintu dan pintu itu bergeser. Dinding yang menutupinya pun bergeser dan menampakkan warna hitam. Itu adalah lorong yang sangat gelap. Terlalu gelap untuk tempat berjalan manusia.

Mereka berjalan keluar dan dinding serta pintu itu kembali menutup setelah Hyuk memberikan sidik jarinya di dinding bagian luar.

Hongbin memperhatikan ruangan sekitar. Ada delapan pintu yang letaknya saling berjauhan di sana. Pintu keluar, pintu ruang makan, lima pintu dengan _nametag_ masing-masing anggota The Dark Light –yang ia yakini sebagai kamar mereka berlima, dan satu ruangan yang pintunya tidak pernah ditutup.

Ada tiga kursi sofa dengan keseluruhan kuota sembilan orang, karpet besar, meja _billiard_ , lemari penyimpanan, rak buku, DVD player, Playstation 4, sepuluh speaker home theater, dan dua LED TV layar sentuh. Yang satu difungsikan untuk TV dan satu lagi sebagai komputer.

Hongbin berjalan ke dapur.

Kondisinya normal seperti dapur biasanya. Ada kompor, kitchen set, dan bak cuci piring. Di sana ia juga melihat sebuah lemari es besar dua pintu yang tingginya melebihi tinggi badannya.

Ia membuka kedua pintu lemari es itu lalu merasa takjub. Ternyata yang kiri temperaturnya panas sebagai tempat menyimpan makanan yang harus selalu panas. Dan ia melihat ada ayam kalkun panggang di sana. Di sebelah kanan –yang bagiannya dingin berjejer rapi sekitar 20 kaleng bir, kotak susu berukuran besar dan minuman lainnya, es krim, coklat batang, buah-buahan segar, telur, dan mentahan bahan masakan.

Ia menutup kembali lemari es itu lalu berjalan ke arah lemari kabin.

Ia membuka dua pintu kabin bagian atas dan melihat banyak bungkus ramen, kotak sereal, makanan ringan, toples berisi permen, dan beberapa Manhattan botolan di sana. Sementara di bagian bawah terletak microwave dan mesin pembuat kopi. Sedangkan peralatan memasak dan mesin-mesin dapur lainnya ada di dalam lemari bagian bawah.

 _Memangnya di sini siapa yang suka memasak…?_

Ia melanjutkan perjalanan ke tempat terakhir.

Ruangan yang-pintunya-tidak-pernah-ditutup.

Di dalam ruangan itu ada tempat tidur kecil, karpet, lemari, bola pingpong, boneka karet yang bisa berbunyi, bola benang wol, dan setumpuk koran bekas. Terdapat pintu toilet juga di sana.

"Meow."

Hongbin melihat seekor kucing putih dan berbulu sangat lebat sedang mencakar-cakar dus makanan kucing ber-merk 'CATaclysmic' di sebelah mangkuknya. Ada dua mangkuk makanan kucing berwarna biru di sana. Yang satu bertuliskan _Food_ dan yang lainnya bertuliskan _Milk_.

Ia menghampiri kucing itu dan berjongkok, "Kau lapar?" tanyanya.

 _Choker_ kulit hitam melingkari leher kucing itu. Hongbin membaca tulisan yang tercetak di bandul yang ada pada sabuk kecil itu, "Leon…? Namamu Leon? Hai Leon. Aku Lee Hongbin." Ia membuka dus makanan kucing itu lalu menumpahkan isinya ke mangkuk Leon hingga terisi penuh. Bentuk makanan itu seperti sereal yang berbentuk ikan-ikan kecil.

Kucing itu memakan makanannya dengan lahap. Membuat Hongbin terhibur melihatnya.

"Untuk ukuran seekor kucing kau memiliki kamar yang luas dan bagus. The Dark Light pasti begitu menyayangimu." Ujarnya sambil mengelus-elus kepala dan punggung Leon. Bulu-bulu kucing itu begitu lembut.

"Kau beruntung memiliki majikan sebaik mereka."

Seberapa antusias pun Leon memakan makanannya mangkuk itu tidak bergeser sedikitpun. Hongbin merasa ada yang janggal.

 _Apa yang membuat mangkuk ini terus menempel di lantai? Apakah lem?_

Ia mencoba untuk menarik mangkuk itu namun ia tidak bisa mengambilnya. Yang ada mangkuk itu malah berputar sendiri dengan perlahan ke arah berlawanan jarum jam.

Perlahan juga lantai dekat karpet bergeser dan menampakkan tangga menuju ke bawah. Ruangan di bawah sana dipasang penerangan yang bagus sehingga seluruh anak tangga dapat terlihat dengan jelas.

Hongbin menautkan sepasang alis.

 _Tangga untuk apa ini?_

Karena penasaran ia berjalan menuruni tangga itu hingga sampai di lantai bawah. Berdiri di sebuah koridor dengan panjang sekitar sepuluh meter dan di ujung koridor itu terdapat sebuah pintu.

Tanpa rasa takut ia membuka pintu itu dan memasuki sebuah ruangan.

Ruangan kosong.

Tidak ada apa-apa di sana.

 _Dinding ini tidak seperti beton._

Ia menekan-nekan tembok di depannya.

Tanpa disadari barusan itu ia telah menekan sebuah _spot_ dan dinding itu bergeser ke kiri. Menampakkan sebuah pintu brankas berukuran 3x3 meter. Di sampingnya terdapat layar monokrom bertuliskan angka digital. Angka itu menunjukkan angka 11,451,212,760,000 won. Artinya brankas itu dipenuhi uang tunai senilai yang tercantum pada layar.

Ia membulatkan mata dan sekujur tubuhnya bergetar.

 _Ya ampun… aku tidak pernah melihat uang sebanyak ini… Ini lebih menyeramkan dari film horror…_

Tidak pernah ada yang tahu –termasuk dirinya bahwa The Dark Light menimbun harta sebanyak itu. Hasil dari perjudian mereka selama ini.

"Meow."

Suara Leon membangunkan Hongbin dari keterkejutannya. Ia menoleh, "Kau mengikutiku ke sini?" ia mengambil Leon dan membawa kucing itu di pangkuannya. Leon bersandar nyaman di dadanya. Sepertinya kucing itu mulai menyukainya.

"Ayo kita keluar dari sini. Tempat ini sangat menyeramkan. Aku merasa tidak sanggup untuk berdiam diri lebih lama di sini." Ia berjalan kembali ke kamar Leon. Membiarkan kucing itu melanjutkan aktivitas makan malam.

"Jika cara untuk membuka lantai itu adalah dengan menarik mangkuk ini, maka untuk menutupnya kembali aku harus…" ia menekan mangkuk itu dan benda itu berputar searah jarum jam. Acara makan malam Leon sedikit terganggu.

Lantai itu menutup kembali seperti semula.

Setelah mangkuk itu berhenti berputar, kucing itu kembali memakan makanannya.

 _Jangan bilang… kalau mangkuk yang satunya lagi… memiliki fungsi yang sama…?_

Ia menarik mangkuk lainnya dan benda itu berputar.

 _Sekarang apa lagi?_

Ia mendengar suara tepat dari atas kepala. Ia mendongak. Melihat langit-langit ruangan yang bergeser membuka.

Ketika itu boneka-boneka empuk berjatuhan dari sana dan menimpanya. Ia terkekeh, "Ternyata mainanmu Leon. Kukira akan ada hal menyeramkan lainnya. Tidak ada tombol-tombol rahasia lagi kan di dalam boneka-boneka ini?" ia memegangi boneka itu satu-persatu.

"Habiskan makananmu. Aku akan mengambilkan susu di dapur."

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Leo memasuki kamar Ravi untuk melihat keadaan Hongbin.

"Leon?" gumamnya ketika melihat kucingnya tertidur di dekat wajah Hongbin yang juga sedang tertidur pulas.

"Kucing nakal."

 _Aku saja tidak pernah tidur bersama Hongbin. Kenapa kau mendahuluiku Leon…?_

Namun tanpa disadari ia tersenyum. Senyuman tulus yang hampir tidak pernah dilihat siapapun.

Ia bersyukur karena keadaan pria asing yang sedang tinggal di tempat persembunyiannya itu baik-baik saja. Entah bagaimana hasil perjudian tadi. Sukses atau gagal. Yang jelas ketika melihat wajah damai Hongbin ia merasa tenang.

Leo melangkah keluar dengan perasaan lega. Tidak tahu bahwa semalam –tepatnya sekitar tujuh jam yang lalu Hongbin mengalami sebuah petualangan singkat yang meninggalkan kesan.

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Setelah sarapan dengan sereal, Hongbin duduk di depan TV untuk bergabung dengan The Dark Light. Mereka menonton berita tentang perkembangan dunia. Hongbin membawa Leon di pangkuannya.

Leo merebut Leon darinya.

Ia menatap protes pada Leo, "Hei, apa yang kau lakukan? Apa kau tidak melihat ia terduduk nyaman di pahaku?"

"Kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat lagi dengannya hingga anakmu itu lahir." Ujar Leo datar.

"Memangnya kenapa?"

"Jika bulu-bulunya terhirup olehmu itu tidak baik untuk bayimu."

"Ya sudah. Ambil saja kucing itu. Lagipula ia bukan milikku." Hongbin ngambek ala-ala gadis pra-menstruasi dan memalingkan muka dari sang lawan bicara.

"Jangan marah. Aku melakukannya demi kebaikanmu juga kan?" Leo menurunkan Leon dari pangkuannya lalu mendorong-dorong tubuh kucing itu. Memintanya untuk pergi ke kamarnya. Leon begitu saja patuh.

Kucing itu diberi nama Leon karena itu adalah hadiah ulang tahun dari N untuk Leo. N yang memberi nama. Ia menyatukan nama Leo dan N.

"Bolehkah aku merasakan bayi itu?" Tanya Hyuk yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hongbin.

Hongbin mengangguk, "Tentu." Ia tidak keberatan dengan permintaan itu.

Hyuk menempelkan telinga pada perut Hongbin selama beberapa detik, "Aish… kenapa tidak ada reaksi apapun? Apa dia mati?"

N menjitak kepala Hyuk, "Auw, sakit hyung!" Hyuk langsung mengusap-usap puncak kepala yang sakit.

"Makanya kalau bicara jangan sembarangan. Namanya juga janin yang baru berusia empat bulan. Apa yang kau harapkan dari jabang bayi semuda itu? Salto?"

Anggota termuda mereka itu memajukan bibir, "Maaf… aku kan tidak pernah berada di sekitar orang hamil. Jadi mana kutahu perihal seperti itu?"

Hongbin terkekeh, "Tidak apa-apa. Kau tidak bermaksud berkata begitu kan tadi?"

Hyuk mengangguk, "Kira-kira menurutmu calon dongsaeng-ku ini laki-laki atau perempuan?" ia sudah melupakan rasa sakit di kepala.

"Berhentilah bertingkah sok muda seperti itu. Kau itu akan jadi paman bukan kakak." Ken masih saja tidak terima kalau Hyuk ngaku-ngaku akan menjadi seorang kakak.

"Aku memang masih muda. Masih anak-anak. Tidak seperti kalian ahjussi-ahjussi tua." Balas Hyuk memeletkan lidah.

"Tarik kembali kata-katamu itu Han Sanghyuk." N menyorot dongsaengnya itu dengan tatapan tajam.

"Tidak masalah. Han Sanghyuk akan menjadi kakak satu-satunya untuk anakku kelak." Hongbin tidak bermaksud membela. Ia hanya berpikiran bahwa Hyuk memang masih cukup imut untuk mempunyai seorang adik bayi.

Lagi, Hyuk memeletkan lidah pada kedua hyung-nya.

Ia lalu mengetuk-ngetuk perut Hongbin dengan telunjuk, "Dongsaeng-ah, annyeong~ kau sedang apa di dalam sana?"

Melihat itu para hyung-nya di sana yang tadinya kesal jadi merasa gemas padanya. Karena ia adalah anggota termuda di sana, terkadang perbuatan tertentu semacam barusan bisa membuatnya jadi menggemaskan.

Hyuk mengelus-elus perut Hongbin, "Tumbuhlah dengan sehat di dalam sana. Jangan nakal, nanti ibumu kelelahan. Dan… cepat besar ya supaya kau cepat lahir. Aku sudah tidak sabar untuk bermain denganmu." Lalu ia mengecup perut itu.

 _"You seem really look forward to the baby."_ Komentar Ken.

"Makanya, buatlah sendiri dengan Newsun." N tertawa setelah mengatakan itu.

 _"But I want a younger sibling, not a child."_ Jawab Hyuk.

"Tapi suatu hari kau juga akan punya anak." Ujar Hongbin.

"Benar juga."

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana acara festival tadi malam?"

Ken memperbaiki posisi duduk sebelum bercerita, "Tidak usah ditanya. Hasilnya kami mengalahkan semua lawan. Kami merasa puas karena membawa pulang uang sebanyak 6 kali lipat dari jumlah uang yang dibawa."

"Kedengarannya bagus."

"Lee Hongbin, apa kau tidak merasa jenuh berada di sini? Siapa tahu kau ingin pergi keluar untuk menghirup udara segar? Jangan sampai kau merasa tertekan karena terus-terusan berada di sini." Hyuk mengganti topik.

"Tidak. Lee Hongbin tidak akan pergi ke manapun sementara ini. Kondisinya belum pulih benar." Leo yang menjawab setelah beberapa lama tidak bergabung dalam perbincangan. Entah mengapa jika menyangkut Hongbin ia tidak bisa jika hanya diam tidak menanggapi.

"Sebenarnya aku sudah merasa lebih baik. Tapi sejauh ini aku tidak keberatan berada di tempat ini. Lagipula aku belum 24 jam berada di sini. Jadi mana mungkin aku merasa tertekan?"

"Kau saja yang keluar sana! Ini adalah minggu ketiga bulan ini. Artinya sekarang adalah jadwalmu untuk pergi ke _laundry_. Lihat semua cucian ini sudah menunggu untuk dibersihkan." N menunjuk tas-tas besar di lantai menggunakan wajah.

"Iya sih. Tapi Ravi hyung yang juga mendapat jadwal hari ini sedang tidak ada. Cucian kita kan banyak sekali. Masa aku mau membawa semua ini sendirian?"

"Aku akan menemanimu." Ujar Leo tanpa pikir panjang.

N mengerutkan kening, "Leo? Kau serius?" selain tidak ada dalam jadwal berbelanja Leo juga tidak ada dalam jadwal pergi ke _laundry_. Jadi N begitu terkejut dengan pernyataan Leo barusan. Tidak hanya N tapi Ken dan Hyuk juga.

Ya, Leo banyak berubah.

Ia jadi lebih rajin.

Leo mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Tumben sekali. Ada apa?" Tanya Ken.

"Hanya ingin jalan-jalan."

"Baiklah. Semua pakaian kotor sudah dikumpulkan kan? Ayo kita pergi sekarang hyung."

Hyuk dan Leo membawa tas-tas besar –yang penuh dengan pakaian kotor- di lantai. Setelah itu mereka berlalu dari hadapan yang lainnya.

Kriiing…

Ken meraih ponsel dari saku jaket dan menjawab telepon, _"Hello."_

 _"Oppa…"_

"Ada apa, Yooyoung?"

 _"Bisakah kita bertemu? Aku ingin bicara."_ Pinta Yooyoung dengan lesu.

Ken menatap N dan menghembuskan nafas berat sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah."

 _"Kutunggu kau di Kafe Caftan sekarang."_

"Aku akan segera ke sana."

 _"Terima kasih."_

Ken memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku jaket begitu orang di seberang itu memutuskan sambungan.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya N.

"Menemui Yooyoung. Ada yang ingin ia bicarakan."

"Halah. Paling juga dia hanya akan memintamu untuk berhenti berjudi, untuk yang keseribu kalinya."

"Entahlah. Apapun itu aku akan pergi sekarang."

"Aku ikut."

"Kalau kau ikut yang ada nanti dia tidak mau bicara."

"Aku ikut keluar saja bodoh. Di luar sana aku akan keluyuran sendirian. Siapa tahu dapat _partner_ untuk bermain Mai Mai di mall."

"Ini masih jam sepuluh. Adhesion Polis baru saja buka. Kau tidak akan menemui Nara?"

"Pagi-pagi begini dia biasanya masih tidur. Pelanggannya suka 'memakan'nya hingga dini hari. Jadi pasti dia masih merasa lelah."

"Kau yakin bukan karena kau ingin ada teman berjalan di lorong karena kau takut hantu?"

"Tutup mulutmu Lee Jaehwan."

Ken terkekeh, _"Alright. Let's go."_

"Lee Hongbin, kau tidak apa-apa ditinggal lagi sendirian di sini?"

Hongbin hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Ingat ini Lee Hongbin. Sebaiknya kau mengikuti apa kata Leo untuk tidak dekat-dekat dengan Leon."

"Aku mengerti."

"Kalau begitu kami pergi dulu." Ucap Ken berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar.

"Selamat bersenang-senang."

Mereka mengikuti jejak Hyuk dan Leo untuk berlalu dari hadapan Hongbin.

Leon yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekat Hongbin mengelus-eluskan kepala pada kaki Hongbin dengan manja.

Ia mengangkat tubuh kucing itu, membuat wajah mereka saling berhadapan, "Maaf Leon. Untuk sementara ini kita tidak boleh terlalu dekat. Ini yang terakhir oke?"

Hongbin membawa Leon ke kamar Leon dan meletakkan kucing itu di tempat tidur.

Ia berjalan keluar dan Leon mengikuti langkahnya. Namun sebelum kucing itu ikut keluar Hongbin langsung menutup pintu kamar kucing yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ditutup itu.

"Meow."

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Ken menduduki kursi di hadapan seorang gadis manis yang meminum Latte Art. Gadis yang memiliki perawakan tinggi itu juga telah menyediakan secangkir Mocaccino panas untuk Ken karena sudah tahu apa yang disukai kekasihnya itu. Ken menyukai coklat dan Mocaccino mengandung banyak unsur coklat di dalamnya.

Ken mengukir senyum formal, "Sudah lama menunggu?"

"Tidak juga." Jawab gadis ber- _eye-smile_ itu. Ia tersenyum lesu. Akhir-akhir ini gadis itu memang tidak pernah bergairah setiap kali melakukan pertemuan dengan sang kekasih.

"Syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Minumlah dulu."

"Terima kasih."

Ken menyeruput kopi panas itu perlahan lalu meletakkan lagi di hadapannya, _"So, what are you gonna say?"_

Yooyoung menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskan perlahan, "Oppa… kau tahu kan kalau membeli sesuatu dengan uang hasil perjudian itu tidak baik?"

Ken mendengus, "Sudah kuduga. Kau akan membuka topik ini lagi. Meskipun dengan kalimat yang berbeda tapi aku sudah tahu ke mana arah pembicaraan ini." ia memalingkan muka. Melihat ke arah manapun yang penting bukan pada kekasihnya itu.

Gadis itu menarik tangan Ken yang menganggur di atas meja lalu menggenggamnya, "Apa kau benar-benar mencintaiku?"

Ken kembali menatap sang lawan bicara, "Ya. Tapi aku juga mencintai profesiku." Ia tidak melepaskan genggaman tangan lentik yang lembut itu.

Yooyoung menunduk, melepaskan sentuhan di tangan Ken dan mulai meneteskan air mata. Ia menangis tanpa mengeluarkan suara.

Ken meraih wajah Yooyoung dan menghapus air mata itu, "Aku minta maaf. Sebenarnya aku tidak mau menyakiti hatimu. Tapi aku benar-benar merasa dilemma."

"Kembalilah menjadi Lee Jaehwan yang kukenal dulu oppa…"

"Aku tidak bisa mengabulkannya. Jadi jika kau selalu merasa tertekan dengan perangaiku sebaiknya kau mencari pria lain yang lebih baik dariku." Ken sendiri bahkan terkejut akan melontarkan kalimat itu. Selama ini ia selalu menjaga perasaan kekasihnya itu.

Yooyoung menautkan sepasang alis, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Kau pantas mendapatkan pria yang lebih baik. Bukan aku yang selama ini hanya bisa membuatmu terluka."

Ia bangkit menghampiri Yooyoung. Meraih wajah gadis itu sehingga gadis itu mendongak. Wajah keduanya berhadapan.

Mereka saling menatap dalam.

"Sudahlah, tidak usah lagi mempertahankan hubungan yang rapuh ini. Jika terus dipaksakan kau sendiri yang akan merasa tersiksa."

Ken membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajah mereka, "Betapa indah masa-masa bersamamu selama ini Lee Yooyoung. Tapi sekarang selamat tinggal…"

Ia memejamkan mata dan bibir mereka bertautan dengan lembut.

Setelah sentuhan singkat itu terlepas Ken meninggalkan Yooyoung.

Mereka memiliki perasaan yang sama saat itu.

Sama-sama hancur.

Meskipun terlihat seperti seorang bajingan, pada akhirnya Ken terpaksa melakukan itu untuk kebaikan Yooyoung.

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Hongbin membuka pintu lemari penyimpanan serbaguna.

Matanya tertuju pada sekotak rokok bertuliskan 'C-in-C Strawberry'.

 _Apakah rokok rasa stroberi yang sangat mahal ini milik Leo?_

Ia mengambil satu batang dan menyelipkan benda itu di bibir. Meraih pemantik api yang terletak di sebelah kotak rokok itu lalu menyalakannya. Membakar bagian ujung rokok di bibirnya itu kemudian mengisapnya dalam-dalam.

Tak lama ia telah mengepulkan asap dari mulut. Sesekali mengetuk-ngetukkan batang rokok itu ke asbak yang tersedia di atas meja untuk membuang abunya.

 _Sudah lama aku tidak merasa bagai melayang di udara seperti sekarang ini…_

Tiba-tiba pintu keluar terbuka dan keempat anggota The Dark Light tiba bersamaan. Spontan mereka terkejut melihat apa yang dilakukan Hongbin.

Leo langsung menghampirinya dan merampas batang bernikotin itu dari bibirnya. Mematikan rokok itu di asbak.

"Jangan lakukan itu lagi."

Hongbin hanya mendelik pada Leo.

 _Sial. Baru saja aku merasakan kesenangan yang sesungguhnya barusan_

"Jangan khawatir Lee Hongbin. Kami punya sesuatu yang bisa menghiburmu." Hyuk mengangkat tangan yang membawa tas-tas belanjaan berbahan kertas dengan lambang _brand-brand_ terkenal dan mahal.

"Apa itu?"

"Beberapa stel pakaian untukmu. Modelnya macam-macam dan masing-masing pakaian ini dibeli di toko yang berbeda-beda di Adhesion Polis. Kau pasti suka karena aku yang memilihkannya. Tapi Leo hyung yang membayar, sih."

Hongbin menyemat senyum antusias, "Benarkah?"

"Kami juga membelikan sepatu, alat-alat mandi, dan parfum untukmu." Lanjut Hyuk.

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

"Mungkin satu pertanyaan atau saran lagi, untuk strategi penaikan kembali profit dan _income_ resort ini?" ujar seorang gadis cantik yang berdiri di samping proyektor yang menampilkan sebuah _slide_.

Seorang gadis lainnya yang duduk di sisi kanan mengangkat satu tangan.

"Silahkan nona."

"Nama saya Choi Sooyoung perwakilan sponsor dari perusahaan Nivea. Saya ingin bertanya. Apakah anda memiliki rencana untuk membuat satu atau beberapa kamar yang memiliki gaya yang berbeda dengan resort lainnya sebagai terobosan baru? Hal itu akan memicu ketertarikan para pengunjung. Lagipula setiap resort harus memiliki ciri khas tersendiri seperti Paradise Ranch, Seaes Resort, Shinsung Resort, dan C&P Resort Youth Hostel dengan interior yang sederhana namun mencolok."

"Kebetulan kami sedang merencanakan hal itu. Untuk _style_ -nya apakah itu nuansa Eropa atau New Zealand masih berada dalam pertimbangan. Terima kasih atas pertanyaannya nona Choi." Jawab Ravi.

"Sekarang nona Park Minha selaku sekretaris tuan Kim akan membacakan konklusi dari pertemuan hari ini. Silahkan nona Park." Ujar Hyemi, gadis yang berdiri di samping poyektor itu. Hyemi adalah manajer eksekutif The Ravi's Ray Resort.

"Baiklah, konklusi untuk hari ini, prosentase penurunan _income_ dibandingkan bulan sebelumnya, Paradise Ranch sebagai saingan terbesar karena keunikan dan ciri khasnya, ada ruangan yang tidak dibangun dari beton sebagai kamar istimewa di sini, rencana untuk membeli alat-alat elektronik baru, memasang mesin-mesin otomatis untuk barang-barang tertentu, membuat kontrak dengan Park Hyoshin atau Kim Bum untuk iklan selama sebulan, membuka cabang di Gyeongju atau Tongyeong, bekerjasama dengan para investor dan sponsor yang telah hadir di sini yaitu dari Hyundai; Starbucks Coffee; Nivea; Pizza Hut; dan Panasonic, dan membagikan laba sebanyak tiga persen kepada masing-masing perusahaan yang menaruh saham."

"Terima kasih nona Park. Untuk ke depannya kita akan kembali mengadakan rapat berikutnya minggu depan pada pukul satu siang untuk membahas tentang elektronik dan mesin apa saja yang akan dibeli, artis mana yang akan diikat kontrak untuk iklan dan berapa honor yang sesuai, dan kota yang akan dijadikan sebagai lokasi untuk membangun cabang." Manajer The Ravi's Ray Resort yang juga sedang menjadi _chair person_ itu saling melempar senyum formal dengan Ravi.

"Terima kasih kepada tuan Kim Wonshik selaku pemilik The Ravi's Ray Resort atas strategi yang luar biasa dan telah menjadi pembicara selama 30 menit dan menjawab semua pertanyaan dari peserta rapat dengan detail dan memuaskan. Dan terima kasih kepada seluruh investor dan perwakilan pimpinan besar dari perusahaan-perusahaan _brand_ terkenal sebagai sponsor yang telah meluangkan waktu untuk menghadiri rapat besar ini. Semoga kita dapat segera menyelesaikan konflik dari _follow-up_ yang telah ditentukan. Dan kami segenap kru dari perusahaan ini berterimakasih juga atas perhatian dan kerjasama anda sekalian. Saya cukupkan pertemuan sampai di sini. Selamat sore dan sampai jumpa minggu depan." Lanjut sang manajer.

Riuh tepuk tangan terdengar membahana di dalam ruang rapat yang dihadiri oleh 30 peserta itu. Semua orang satu-persatu meninggalkan ruangan setelah berjabat tangan dengan Ravi dan semua perwakilan pimpinan perusahaan resort itu.

Ravi meninggalkan ruangan, memasuki lift menuju lantai dimana ruang kantornya berada. Di belakangnya ia diikuti Park Minha, sang sekretaris cantik yang membawa berkas-berkas penting di tangan.

Ketika memasuki ruangan Ravi langsung duduk di 'singgasana' dan menghembuskan nafas lelah. Sang sekretaris meletakkan semua berkas di atas meja kerja Ravi. Meja kerja yang membatasi mereka berdua. Gadis itu berdiri di hadapan bosnya itu meskipun ada kursi di sana. Tidak ada yang berani duduk di sana jika Ravi belum mengizinkan.

"Anda telah bekerja keras tuan Kim."

"Entahlah nona Park. Aku tidak yakin."

"Untuk seseorang yang tidak pernah berurusan dengan perusahaan ini sebelumnya penampilan anda begitu menawan ketika memimpin rapat tadi. Mana mungkin anda merasa tidak yakin?"

"Penampilanmu tadi juga bagus."

"Terima kasih tuan. Lalu… untuk dokumen-dokumen yang sempat ditinggalkan tadi bagaimana?"

"Bawa kemari. Akan kutandatangani seluruh berita acara yang telah mereka selesaikan."

"Tapi tuan ini sudah saatnya bagi anda untuk beristirahat."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Kau juga harus pulang sekarang. Jam kerjamu telah habis. Tapi aku ingin besok pagi semua dokumen berita acara itu sudah berada di atas mejaku ini bersamaan dengan terhidangnya secangkir kopi."

"Akan saya laksanakan tuan."

"Dan tolong panggilkan nona Pyo Hyemi kemari. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."

"Baik tuan."

"Kau boleh pergi sekarang."

"Terima kasih tuan Kim, selamat sore." Gadis itu membungkuk memberi hormat. Lalu meninggalkan ruangan.

Sambil menunggu sang manajer datang Ravi meraih gagang telepon di atas meja dan menekan tombol-tombol yang akan terhubung pada Leo.

Sambungan diterima dari seberang, " _Halo_."

"Halo hyung. Bisakah aku bicara dengan Lee Hongbin?"

Leo menyerahkan ponselnya pada Hongbin.

 _"Ini aku."_ Jawab Hongbin dengan malas.

"Selamat malam Lee Hongbin."

Hongbin tidak menanggapi.

"Kelihatannya kau masih marah padaku. Tapi… tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap berbicara padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Kuharap mereka juga menjagamu dengan baik. Aku masih berada di Jeju. Mungkin aku baru kembali ke sana minggu depan. Lee Hongbin tolong bicaralah. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."

 _"Kau ingin aku bicara apa."_

"Ah syukurlah. Ternyata kau benar-benar mendengarkanku. Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan memutuskan sambungan. Sampai jumpa minggu depan." Ia benar-benar menutup telepon ketika menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Ia tidak menunggu jawaban Hongbin karena tahu bahwa pria itu tidak akan menanggapi. Ia membuang nafas berat.

Dan saat itu juga ia mendengar suara ketukan di pintu.

"Silahkan masuk."

Hyemi memasuki ruangan, "Anda memanggil saya tuan?"

"Ya. Duduklah. Aku hanya ingin berbicara sebentar sebelum kau pulang. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak tuan."

Gadis itu duduk di hadapan Ravi, "Apa yang ingin anda bicarakan tuan?"

"Aku ingin pulang ke rumah. Tapi aku harus profesional. Aku tidak bisa lagi meninggalkan perusahaan ini seenaknya dan terus-terusan memintamu untuk menanganinya karena kita sedang mengalami masalah yang rumit di sini."

"Saya mengerti tuan. Tapi anda juga harus bisa bersikap lebih tenang karena ini adalah hal yang wajar bahwa seberhasil apapun suatu perusahaan suatu hari pasti akan menghadapi sebuah konflik. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kita sedang berada dalam proses pemulihan _income_. Anda harus percaya bahwa semua masalah ini akan segera berakhir selama kita mengusahakan dengan baik."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi aku juga punya kehidupan di luar sana. Kau tahu sendiri kan kalau aku tidak menjadikan perusahaan ini sebagai prioritas utama? Sekarang coba kau bayangkan minggu depan kita masih harus mengadakan pertemuan lagi dengan para investor itu. Setelah kita mendapatkan hasil dari rapat minggu depan pun kita masih harus mengurusi banyak hal yang pastinya akan menyita banyak waktu."

"Tidak perlu panik tuan. Itu semua adalah bagian dari usaha kita. Karena jika ingin mendapatkan hasil yang sesuai dengan apa yang diekspektasikan, ada sesuatu yang harus kita bayar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kita korbankan. Dalam hal ini sesuatu yang dimaksud itu adalah waktu, tenaga, pikiran, dan uang."

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi bisakah kau mengatakan sesuatu yang lebih menghiburku?"

"Saya hanya ingin mengingatkan satu hal bahwa masalah elektronik, mesin, interior, dan urusan kontrak dengan artis terkenal, bahkan masalah tempat membuka cabang, bisa anda percayakan pada saya. Tugas anda sebagai pemilik perusahaan di sini adalah sebagai otak. Anda adalah seseorang yang sangat hebat yang telah diberi kepercayaan oleh orang tua anda untuk menjadi pemilik perusahaan sebesar ini. Orang tua anda tidak akan menyerahkan sebuah perusahaan pada sembarang orang. Sementara saya sebagai pimpinan tertinggi di sini setelah anda bisa menjadi konsultan bagi anda. Dan semua keputusan ada di tangan anda. Dan biarkan para karyawan dan pelayan di sini sebagai mesinnya. Setelah semua dikerjakan, anda akan melihat hasil dan anda juga yang akan memberikan ide-ide baru untuk perubahan ke arah yang lebih baik."

"Aku juga tahu itu."

 _Kau hanya tidak tahu saja bahwa di atasku aku juga memiliki seorang pemimpin. Otaknya sangat luar biasa dalam menentukan strategi dalam berjudi…_

"Ingat ini tuan. Anda membuat konsep dasar, saya beserta direksi lainnya mengembangkan dan saya memberi aba-aba pada para pegawai untuk melaksanakan prosedur. Setelah itu anda hanya tinggal melihat hasil dan menerima penghasilan sebagai buah dari kerja keras otak anda yang luar biasa itu. Anda telah membuktikan melalui kalimat yang anda lontarkan yang berisi seluruh strategi anda, dalam pertemuan tadi."

"Menggunakan otak untuk mengurus perusahaan ini tidaklah mudah. Begitu banyak hal yang harus aku pertimbangkan. Ya ampun. Kenapa cari uang di jalan yang benar itu susah sekali sih? Lebih mudah mendapatkan banyak uang ketika aku berjudi. Bahkan uang yang kudapatkan lebih banyak dari sana."

"Anda benar tuan. Tapi berjudi itu resikonya lebih besar. Sebaiknya tenangkanlah pikiran anda. Karena sebenarnya masalah ini tidak serumit yang anda bayangkan. Hanya saja anda mengkhawatirkan semuanya terlalu jauh."

"Memang, sebagai seorang pimpinan yang profesional tidak seharusnya aku membawa-bawa masalah di rumah ke perusahaan ini. Tapi yang namanya hati tidak bisa bohong. Ketika aku memiliki masalah di luar sana aku jadi tidak bisa berpikir jernih di sini. Hal itulah yang telah mempengaruhi pikiranku jadi terlalu panik seperti ini."

"Saya mengerti tuan. Keluarga adalah segalanya. Anda tidak dapat melupakan mereka di manapun anda berada."

"Aku yakin keluarga yang kumaksud ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku tidak pernah ambil pusing tentang kedua orang tuaku. Yang kumaksud adalah keluarga kecilku. Maksudku sebentar lagi aku akan menjadi seorang ayah."

Ekspresi wajah gadis itu berubah seketika tersenyum cerah, "Sungguh tuan? Kapan anda menikah? Siapa perempuan beruntung itu? Kenapa saya tidak pernah mengetahui hal itu?"

"Sebenarnya ia seorang laki-laki. Dan kami belum menikah."

Hyemi merasa salah bicara, "Oh. Maaf tuan."

"Orang tuaku juga belum tahu. Mereka terlalu sibuk dengan urusan mereka sehingga aku tidak tahu kapan harus mengatakannya pada mereka."

"Coba saja hubungi orang tua anda tuan. Sesibuk apapun mereka pasti ada waktu luang juga kan? Seperti anda sekarang ini."

Ravi tersenyum miris, "Maaf aku malah jadi bercerita padamu."

"Saya tidak keberatan tuan. Siapa tahu saya bisa memberikan saran pada anda?"

"Terima kasih nona Pyo Hyemi. Kau memang seorang manajer yang baik." Dan untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini mereka saling melempar senyum formal.

Sementara itu di sisi The Dark Light, Hyuk sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi keluar.

"Hyung aku pergi dulu ya."

 _"Where are you going?"_ Ken tidak menunjukkan kesedihan. Ia menyembunyikan perasaan sakit di hatinya yang baru saja berpisah dengan gadis yang selama ini bersamanya.

 _"Fulfilling my promise to go to the amusement park with Newsun of course."_

"Pergilah. Jaga sikapmu pada gadis itu. Dia adalah aset berharga bagi kita karena bisa memberi sejumlah besar uang secara cuma-cuma kapan saja." ujar N.

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Hari berikutnya Leo mengajak Hongbin untuk jalan-jalan. Karena ia yakin bahwa kondisi Hongbin saat ini sudah benar-benar pulih.

"Kau sudah tahu kan kalau ini adalah tombol untuk membuka pintu?" Leo menunjuk sebuah tombol berlapis metal yang terletak di dekat ambang pintu.

Hongbin hanya mengangguk kepala sebagai jawaban.

Leo menekan tombol itu, membuat pintu terbuka.

"Akan kuberitahu bagaimana caranya keluar dari sini."

Ia menggenggam telapak tangan Hongbin dan membawanya melangkah ke dalam lorong.

 _Akhirnya… aku bisa menggenggam tanganmu yang lembut ini. Meskipun tidak sampai menautkan jemari tapi dengan hanya menyentuhnya saja aku sudah merasa nyaman…_

"Pintu ini tertutup ketika kami memberi sidik jari di sini seperti ini." Ia menyentuhkan telapak tangan pada tempat yang telah disediakan di dinding bagian luar.

"Nanti akan ku- _setting_ ulang pemindai sidik jari ini. Aku akan memasukkan sidik jarimu juga di sini sehingga kau juga bisa menggunakan pintu ini sendiri."

Pintu dan dinding itu menutup membuat keadaan lorong itu gelap total.

Sejak tadi ketiga anggota The Dark Light yang lain terus memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Leo dan Hongbin. Mungkin karena berbagai adegan dan interaksi dua orang itu sudah menjadi makanan sehari-hari bagi mereka.

N menggeleng tidak percaya, "Sangat terlihat. Kalau Leo menyukai Hongbin."

 _"Correct. Since Lee Hongbin has been here, Leo Hyung becomes more talkative and gives more smile."_ Mata Ken tidak terlepas dari pintu dimana Leo dan Hongbin menghilang.

"Lee Hongbin telah membawa pengaruh besar pada Leo hyung hingga ia berubah seperti itu." komentar Hyuk.

Sementara itu di sisi Hongbin dan Leo…

"Aku tidak bisa melihat sama sekali." Hongbin sedikit… ketakutan. Sampai-sampai jantungnya berdegup secara kurang ajar.

"Tenang saja aku akan membimbingmu. Dan aku akan selalu bersamamu. Jadi kau tidak perlu merasa takut." Ujar Leo dengan tenang. Siapa tahu dengan seperti itu Hongbin juga jadi terbawa tenang.

Hongbin percaya sepenuhnya pada Leo. Mereka mengeratkan genggaman tangan, "Ada 11 tahap untuk bisa mencapai dunia luar sana. Pertama, dari sini kita berjalan lurus sebanyak lima langkah." Leo menjelaskan sambil membuat langkah dengan membawa Hongbin di belakangnya.

"Tidak perlu berjalan sebanyak lima langkah juga kan yang penting sampai di persimpangan untuk mengambil jalan lainnya?" Mereka saling berbicara namun tidak dapat melihat wujud satu sama lain. Melihat anggota tubuh sendiri saja tidak bisa.

"Tidak. Jika jumlah langkah kakimu tidak pas, kurang atau lebih meskipun hanya satu langkah, dinding-dinding lorong akan bergeser sendiri. Membuat bentuk persimpangan yang berbeda dan itu akan menutup akses untuk keluar. Karena kami memasang sensor langkah kaki di semua jalan yang terhubung dengan seluruh dinding di dalam labirin ini."

"Jika hal itu terjadi apakah dinding-dinding ini akan kembali seperti semula?"

"Ya. Dalam waktu 20 menit semuanya akan kembali seperti sedia kala. Tapi jika kau salah mengambil langkah sejak awal nalurimu pasti akan membawamu ke jalan yang sudah berubah itu. Lalu kau tidak akan tahu bahwa jalan di belakangmu akan berubah dalam waktu 20 menit. Dan akhirnya kau tidak akan bisa keluar."

"Mengerikan."

"Kita sampai di persimpangan. Ada dua arah, kiri dan kanan. Tahap kedua berbelok ke kiri dan berjalan lurus sebanyak 12 langkah."

"Ini terlalu gelap. Kenapa tidak membawa lampu senter saja?"

"Kita tidak membutuhkannya. Tidak peduli kau bisa atau tidak bisa melihat dalam kegelapan ini, satu-satunya cara untuk keluar dari sini tetaplah dengan tahap-tahap yang telah ditentukan."

"Ini sangat rumit."

"Sekarang kita berada di persimpangan lain. Ada lima jalan. Kiri, kanan, depan, arah jam dua, dan arah jam sebelas. Tahap ketiga pilih jalan di arah jam dua. Tapi jika kau merasa sulit untuk mengidentifikasi letak arah itu kau bisa merotasikan tubuhmu dengan sudut 80 derajat ke arah jarum jam. Itulah arah jam dua. Kemudian berjalanlah sebanyak 11 langkah."

Leo semakin mengeratkan genggaman tangan dengan Hongbin, "Di sini kita menghadapi persimpangan dengan tiga jalan. Kanan, arah jam sepuluh, dan arah jam satu. Tahap keempat ambil jalan ke kanan dan berjalan sebanyak tujuh langkah."

Yang bisa dilakukan Hongbin saat itu hanyalah mendengarkan dengan seksama dan mengikuti langkah yang Leo buat.

"Dari sini ada empat jalan. Kiri, kanan, arah jam sebelas, dan arah jam satu. Tahap kelima pilih jalan di arah jam sebelas. Atau lebih mudahnya rotasikan tubuhmu dengan sudut 70 derajat ke arah berlawanan jarum jam lalu berjalan sebanyak 20 langkah."

 _Ya ampun. Sampai kapan aku harus berjalan dalam kegelapan ini…?_

"Sekarang kita sudah bisa melihat cahaya di ujung dua jalan di depan kita ini. Tahap keenam ambil yang kanan kemudian berjalan sebanyak sepuluh langkah. Itu adalah cahaya asli dari lampu yang dipasang orang lain di lorong umum. Sedangkan yang kiri adalah cahaya palsu yang kami buat sendiri. Lalu untuk berjalan ke sana meskipun tinggal berjalan lurus kita harus tetap menghapal berapa langkah kau harus berjalan. Supaya kau tahu berapa langkah yang harus diambil dari lorong bercahaya itu untuk sampai ke persimpangan ini saat kau ingin kembali ke tempat persembunyian."

Mereka menelusuri jalan itu hingga mereka berada di lorong bawah tanah umum. Dengan kata lain mereka telah keluar dari labirin tadi. Dan mereka melepas genggaman tangan. Leo merasa berat hati harus melepas sentuhan itu. Tapi bagaimana lagi? Mereka sudah berada di jalan umum yang memiliki penerangan yang lumayan –karena temaram. Artinya Hongbin sudah tidak lagi membutuhkan genggaman tangan.

 _Akhirnya… aku keluar juga dari kegelapan yang panjang itu…_

"Jadi selama ini setiap kali kalian keluar dari dalam tempat persembunyian untuk pergi ke dunia luar kalian selalu melewati jalan itu? Dengan cara tadi? Sulit dipercaya."

"Itu memang satu-satunya akses dari markas ke dunia luar dan begitu juga sebaliknya."

"Apa kalian sendiri yang menciptakan labirin itu? Benar-benar membingungkan."

"Ya. Kau akan lebih memilih untuk berpetualang di dalam labirin rumah kaca dan labirin di Jeju daripada labirin gelap The Dark Light."

"Dan begitu labirin itu selesai dibuat, kalian langsung hapal jalan di dalamnya dalam sekali mencoba?"

"Tentu. Kami yang membuatnya, kenapa harus tidak hapal saat itu juga?"

"Benar juga."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Apakah kau bisa mengingat jalan tadi?"

"Akan kuusahakan."

Ketika Hongbin tersadar sesuatu, "Tunggu dulu. Aku tahu jalan ini."

"Benarkah?"

Gambar pada peta yang pernah diberikan Yongguk masih menempel pada ingatannya, "Ya, jika berbelok ke kanan kau akan sampai di sebuah klub malam yang tersembunyi dan tidak memiliki nama."

"Bagaimana kau tahu?"

"Aku pernah ke sana."

"Jangan bilang kalau kau dan Ravi bertemu di sana dan itu adalah pertemuan pertama kalian."

"Itu semua benar."

"Pantas saja."

"Mulai dari sini aku tahu jalan keluarnya. Kita harus berbelok ke kiri lalu setelah itu melewati tiga persimpangan dan satu tikungan. Kemudian naik tangga dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah gang yang diapit dua buah gedung pencakar langit."

Hongbin memiliki ingatan yang bagus. Padahal ia baru satu kali pergi ke klub itu dan tidak pernah keluar lagi sendirian. Karena ketika ia sadar ia sudah berada di dalam sebuah kamar hotel bersama Ravi. Orang biasa tidak akan bisa menghapal jalan yang rumit itu dengan cepat seperti Hongbin. Dengan ingatan luar biasa seperti itu bisa dipastikan kalau Hongbin juga akan segera hapal jalan menuju tempat persembunyian The Dark Light.

"Kau benar. Tapi tahap terakhir kita bukanlah tikungan itu karena kita akan mengambil mobil di basement. Jadi sebelum tikungan itu kita akan belok kiri untuk mengambil satu jalan persimpangan lagi. Menuruni tangga dan akhirnya sampai di basement 5 tempat semua kendaraan kami diparkirkan."

"Kalian punya tempat parkir sendiri?"

"Bukan. Basement itu milik gedung perusahaan yang mengapit gang di atas lorong ini." Jelas Leo membawa Hongbin berjalan ke basement. Dan akirnya mereka berdiri di depan mobil-mobil sport mewah ber-merk Lamborghini dan motor-motor sport besar ber-merk Ducati yang berjejer rapi.

"Lima mobil dan empat motor sport ini masing-masing milik kami. Satu motor sedang dipakai Ravi untuk pergi ke rumahnya dua hari yang lalu."

"Kalian royal sekali."

"Tidak begitu. Sebenarnya suatu waktu kami berlima bisa pergi ke tempat yang berbeda-beda dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Jadi masing-masing dari kami memiliki satu mobil dan satu motor. Mobil hanya digunakan ketika musim hujan, atau ketika kami harus membawa banyak barang. Jika kami berlima pergi ke tempat yang sama kami akan menggunakan mobilku."

"Mobilmu yang mana?"

"Ini." Ujar Leo, menunjuk mobil berwarna hitam dengan aksen tiga garis vertikal berwarna merah, yang melintang dari bagian depan, melewati atapnya, hingga ke bagian belakang.

"Dari sini ke sana secara berurutan adalah mobil dan motor milik Ken, Hyuk, N, dan Ravi."

Mobil milik Ken berwarna putih, milik Hyuk berwarna silver, mobil milik N berwarna merah, dan milik Ravi berwarna cokelat gelap. Begitupun dengan motor-motornya. Warnanya sama dengan warna mobilnya.

"Berdasarkan ramalan cuaca tadi, sepanjang hari ini akan selalu cerah. Kita naik motor saja."

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Mereka tiba di Adhesion Polis yang jaraknya sekitar tujuh kilometer dari tempat persembunyian. Tepatnya di ujung kota Seoul.

Setelah memarkirkan motor, Leo langsung membawa Hongbin ke lantai lima tempat dimana bioskop berada.

Mereka melihat enam film yang terpampang di dinding.

"Kau mau nonton apa? A Werewolf Boy, Larva the Movie, The Amazing Spiderman, Madagascar 3, Umizaru, atau Detective Conan?" Leo membaca satu-persatu judul yang terpampang pada semua film yang ditayangkan pada hari itu di sana.

"Semuanya bagus. Tapi aku ingin melihat Song Joongki dan Park Hyoshin. A Werewolf Boy saja."

"Jika kau ingin menonton semuanya kita bisa datang lagi ke sini setiap hari hingga lima hari ke depan."

"Tidak usah seperti itu. Kita bisa membeli kaset DVD-nya atau unduh saja datanya. Lagipula di markas ada proyektor kan?"

"Menonton di bioskop dan di rumah itu rasanya berbeda."

"Sungguh, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu."

"Baiklah. Oh iya, kudengar Park Hyoshin hanya menjadi _cameo_ selama satu menit di film itu."

"Tidak masalah. Setidaknya pemeran utamanya adalah Song Joongki."

"Ya sudah kalau begitu sekarang aku akan membeli tiket filmnya. Masuklah ke koridor dan duduklah di sofa dekat studio 1. Film ini akan diputar dalam waktu lima belas menit. Tinggal sebentar lagi, jadi kita akan menunggu di sana."

Ketika Hongbin berjalan menjauhinya, Leo membeli tiket pada sebuah mesin ber-layar sentuh yang letaknya paling dekat dengannya. Setelah ia memilih tempat duduk di barisan keempat dari belakang ia mengambil dua lembar tiket yang keluar dari mesin itu.

Setelah itu ia membeli kentang goreng, sosis, nachos, tacos, dan cola.

Ia menghampiri Hongbin dengan tangan yang penuh dengan dus makanan dan gelas besar soda itu.

"Ambil yang mana saja."

Hongbin mengambil kentang goreng dan cola, "Terima kasih. Tapi kenapa minumnya hanya satu?"

"Semua ini untukmu. Aku hanya memeganginya saja."

"Terlalu banyak. Kita hanya menonton, bukan piknik."

"Durasi filmnya sekitar dua jam. Kau bisa memenuhi perutmu sepanjang film ini."

"Hah, terserah sajalah. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kenapa tidak membeli makanan untukmu juga?"

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Kalau kau tidak lapar, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa aku lapar? Kita sarapan di jam yang sama tadi pagi. Kita akan merasa lapar di saat yang bersamaan juga kan?"

"Kapasitas perut orang kan berbeda-beda."

"Dari mana kau tahu kapasitas perutku lebih besar daripada perutmu? Kau ini sok tahu sekali."

"Orang-orang gemuk biasanya cepat lapar."

"Aku tidak gemuk!" Hongbin tidak terima. Ia kembali menyimpan kentang goreng dan sodanya ke tangan Leo dengan kasar, "Jika kau berpikir demikian, makan saja semuanya supaya kau juga menjadi gemuk sepertiku."

 _Aku salah bicara… apa yang telah kulakukan? Kau ini bodoh sekali Jung Taekwoon!_

"Aku minta maaf Lee Hongbin. Aku tidak bermaksud begitu."

"Tidak usah menyangkal. Jelas-jelas kau mengataiku seperti itu. Kau terlalu berlebihan. Apakah aku terlihat segemuk itu di matamu? Dengar ya Jung Taekwoon yang gagah dan kekar, dalam waktu dekat aku akan mendapatkan abs-ku kembali. Lihat saja, dan jangan terkejut nanti jika kau melihat tubuhku lebih indah daripada tubuhmu."

Leo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

 _Bicara saja pada tanganku Lee Hongbin_ _._

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang film tadi?" Tanya Leo ketika mereka berada di eskalator untuk menuju ke lantai bawah.

"Sudahlah. Aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi."

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah kau merasa kecewa?"

"Akhir ceritanya tidak memuaskan. Aku masih ingin menontonnya."

"Tapi kau harus menerima bahwa ceritanya memang hanya sampai di situ."

"Sudah kubilang aku tidak ingin membahasnya lagi."

"Baiklah."

Mereka sampai di lantai bawah.

"Sekarang kita ke mana?"

"Lee Hongbin, bagaimana jika kau memasang tiga pasang tindikan di telingamu seperti kami?"

"Apa? Memasang tindikan sebanyak itu?"

"Ya sudah satu saja, bagaimana?"

"Er… bagaimana ya?"

Leo menunggu jawaban Hongbin.

"Baiklah."

Leo membawa Hongbin ke sebuah toko aksesoris di lantai itu. Di sana Leo meminta seorang pria untuk membuat satu tindikan di telinga Hongbin. Hongbin diminta untuk memilih anting yang ia sukai. Setelah memilih, pria yang telah ahli itu memasangkannya di telinga kanan Hongbin menggunakan sebuah alat khusus.

"Lihat, sekarang kau jadi lebih keren kan?" Ujar Leo ketika Hongbin melihat refleksi dirinya di cermin.

"Kau benar. Aku menyukainya."

"Kapan-kapan tambah lagi hingga jumlahnya sama dengan milik kami."

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Setelah itu mereka keluar dari toko itu lalu berjalan menelusuri seisi mall. Sambil berjalan dengan santai mereka melihat barang-barang di semua toko lewat etalase. Siapa tahu ada yang membuat mereka tertarik lalu membelinya?

Yongguk yang kebetulan sedang berada di sana karena suatu urusan, melihat Hongbin dan Leo berjalan berdampingan.

"Kenapa Hongbin bisa bersama Leo? Apakah ia bergabung dengan The Dark Light?" Yongguk hanya memperhatikan mereka dari jauh hingga sosok mereka menghilang di persimpangan.

Setelah beberapa jam, begitu banyak hal yang telah Leo dan Hongbin lakukan. Bermain _game,_ pergi ke taman kota, makan siang di restoran, dan kegiatan lainnya yang membuat keduanya lelah. Meskipun begitu Leo merasa puas karena ia telah membuat Hongbin merasa senang. Lebih tepatnya mereka bersenang-senang bersama.

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

"Aku pulang." Ucap Ravi yang langsung membantingkan tubuh di atas sofa setelah menaruh barang-barang bawaan di atas meja. Ia merasa sangat kelelahan.

 _"Ravi. You finally come back. Welcome home,_ _pal."_ Sambut Ken.

"Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah meninggalkan kami sampai satu minggu seperti ini. Jadi seperti ada yang kurang di sini." Ungkap N.

"Setelah aku menyelesaikan rapatku tadi pagi aku langsung terbang kemari. Aku sudah merindukan kalian semua."

"Apa kabar The Ravi's Ray Resort?" Tanya Hyuk basa-basi.

"Dalam proses penaikan _income._ Aku akan kembali lagi ke sana namun entah kapan. Oh iya, di mana Lee Hongbin?"

"Memasak." Jawab Ken

"Apa ia memasak banyak?" Tanya Ravi lagi.

"Tidak. Kami membeli makanan dari luar seperti biasa. Lee Hongbin hanya memasak satu jenis makanan sebagai tambahan." Kali ini Hyuk yang menjawab.

"Apa yang ia buat?"

"Sup ikan salmon. Bagus untuk memenuhi asupan gizinya. Dan kami juga ingin mencoba masakannya. Kau juga mau?" ujar N.

"Tentu. Masa aku tidak memakan masakan _istri_ ku sendiri."

 _"Wife? Since when exactly you guys are married?"_ Ken mencibir.

 _"Oh, c'mon. Do we both really need an officially wedding ceremony to bond our relationship? We have other thing has bonded us_ _and you know it."_ Jawab Ravi.

"Aku tahu. Anak kalian kan yang telah mengikat kalian?" Ujar Hyuk.

"Kau pintar sekali maknae."

"Kalau tidak pintar mana mungkin direkrut menjadi anggota The Dark Light?"

"Ngomong-ngomong apakah Lee Hongbin ingat bahwa aku kembali hari ini? Ketika berbicara dengannya di telepon minggu kemarin aku sudah bilang padanya. Tapi aku takut ia lupa karena ia sangat membenciku."

"Jangan dulu berpikiran negatif seperti itu. Kau kan sudah menghilang dari kehidupannya selama seminggu. Siapa tahu hal itu bisa membuatnya bisa melupakan kebenciannya padamu?" N menuturkan pendapatnya.

"Aku tidak yakin. Sebelumnya kami bahkan pernah berpisah selama empat bulan, dan dia masih menyimpan kebencian itu."

"Entahlah. Aku tidak bisa jamin. Tapi kau tetap harus berusaha untuk mencuri hatinya." Ken memberi saran.

"Kau benar."

"Ayo ke ruang makan. Makan siang sudah siap." N sudah berada di depan pintu ruang makan.

Yang lain menyusul dan langsung menempati tempat duduk masing-masing. Ravi melihat Hongbin yang muncul dari dapur dengan membawa semangkuk besar sup panas di tangannya, "Hai Lee Hongbin. Aku sudah kembali."

Hongbin terkejut, namun ia tetap melanjutkan aktivitasnya menghidangkan sup buatannya. Ia menuangkan sup itu pada semua mangkuk yang ada di hadapan semua orang.

Karena Ravi telah kembali maka Hongbin mengambil tempat duduk di samping kanan Hyuk sehingga ia dan Ravi duduk saling berjauhan.

"Selamat makan." Ucap semuanya kompak.

Mereka menyuapkan sesendok sup itu ke dalam mulut mereka secara bersamaan. Dan mereka tersenyum puas ketika kuah dan potongan salmon itu memasuki mulut mereka.

Sementara Hongbin langsung menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan dan menahan suara ingin-muntah yang akan keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia langsung berlari ke kamar mandi dan memuntahkan makanan.

Ravi langsung bangkit dan menyusul Hongbin dengan perasaan cemas.

Ia menghampiri Hongbin yang terus-menerus merasa mual di depan wastafel dengan wajah yang sudah pucat.

"Huek!"

Ravi mengusap-usap punggung Hongbin, mencoba menenangkan. Dan sesuai perkiraan, Hongbin langsung menepis sentuhan itu.

"Aku benar-benar mengkhawatirkanmu Lee Hongbin."

"Bukankah kau akan mengatakan kalau masakanku tidak enak?" ujar Hongbin setelah membersihkan bibirnya dari sisa-sisa liur dengan air.

"Tidak, sama sekali tidak. Sup ikan salmon buatanmu sangat enak. Aku masih ingin memakannya."

"Jangan bohong. Kau lihat sendiri aku sampai muntah ketika memakannya."

"Tapi aku bersungguh-sungguh!"

Tanpa melanjutkan perdebatan, Hongbin mengambil langkah besar untuk kembali ke ruang makan. Ravi mengikuti dari belakang.

 _"Are you okay Lee Hongbin?"_ Tanya Ken cemas.

Hongbin kembali duduk di kursinya, "Maafkan aku semuanya. Maaf jika aku tidak bisa membuat masakan yang enak untuk kalian. Aku benar-benar minta maaf…"

"Kau bicara apa? Sup ini sangat enak. Lihat, kami sedang menghabiskannya. Hingga makanan yang dibeli dari luar jadi terlupakan. Bahkan Hyuk sudah dua kali tambah." Komentar N apa adanya.

"Kalian tidak perlu berbohong untuk membesarkan hatiku. Aku sendiri dibuat muntah oleh sup itu."

"Kami tidak bohong. Kalau kau tidak percaya suruh saja semua orang di seluruh dunia ini untuk mencicipinya. Dan jika ada yang bilang tidak enak kau boleh menendang kepala Ken hyung." ujar Hyuk polos.

Ken mengangguk, "Ya, benar. Kau boleh- eh, tunggu dulu. Tadi kau bilang apa bocah kurang ajar?!"

"Maksudku, kau boleh menendang kepalaku Lee Hongbin." Hyuk meralat kalimatnya.

"Kau merasa mual ketika memakan masakan berbau amis karena kau hamil." Ujar N.

"Benarkah?" ia jadi merasa bersalah karena telah memarahi Ravi di hari pertama mereka bertemu setelah satu minggu berpisah.

"Kubilang juga apa?" Gumam Ravi.

 _"Just eat another dish. There are still so many healthy foods here. Even though they were bought outside, so far all of the restaurants we choose can be trusted."_ Jelas Ken.

Hongbin melihat kelima anggota The Dark Light memakan sup ikan salmon-nya dengan wajah yang bahagia. Dan bisa ia lihat bahwa itu semua adalah kebahagiaan yang tulus, tidak dibuat-buat, dari wajah mereka. Membuatnya merasa lega.

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Leo memberikan sebuah gitar akustik berwarna hitam pada Hongbin. Benda itu masih baru.

Hongbin menerima benda itu di tangannya dengan bingung, "Eh? Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

"Selamat ulang tahun yang keduapuluh satu Lee Hongbin." Leo memotong perkataan Hongbin.

"Bagaimana kau tahu?" tidak hanya Hongbin, namun semua orang di sana ikut terkejut.

Leo menyodorkan sebuah benda berbahan jeans pada Hongbin, "Ini. Aku lupa tidak langsung mengembalikannya padamu waktu itu."

"Dompetku?" Hongbin meraihnya.

"Minggu kemarin ketika aku dan Hyuk pergi ke _laundry_ aku melihat benda itu terjatuh dari saku celanamu. Dan aku tidak sengaja melihat data yang tercantum di KTP-mu."

"Apa kau melihat uang yang ada di dalamnya juga?"

"Ya. Dan itu juga tidak sengaja."

 _Ya ampun. Memalukan sekali. Aku hanya punya selembar uang dua ribu won dan aku tidak punya kartu kredit. Kenapa harus ada orang lain yang melihat isi dompetku sih?_

Leo memberikan sebuah benda lagi pada Hongbin, "Dan ini."

"Ponselku?" dan Hongbin mengambil ponsel yang sedang non-aktif itu dari tangan Leo.

"Baterainya sudah habis. Kau harus mengisi lagi dayanya."

"Tunggu sebentar. Keduapuluh satu? Berarti kau lahir di tahun yang sama dengan Ravi?" Ujar N.

 _Hah… yang benar saja. Kenapa aku harus lahir di tahun yang sama dengan si brengsek itu?_

"Tapi bagaimana kau tahu aku suka bermain gitar? Padahal aku kan tidak mencantumkan hobiku di dalam KTP?"

"Beberapa hari yang lalu aku menjadi stalker di akun Facebook-mu yang sudah lima tahun tidak terurus itu. Aku mencari akun Twitter-mu tapi tidak menemukannya. Sepertinya kau memakai _username_ lain."

"Terima kasih untuk gitarnya. Aku suka meminjam gitar temanku ketika sekolah dulu karena aku tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk membelinya. Tapi sekarang akhirnya aku memiliki gitarku sendiri."

Ketiga anggota The Dark Light menatap Ravi –yang sedang menatap Leo dan Hongbin secara bergantian. Mereka ingin tahu bagaimana ekspresi wajah Ravi ketika merasa cemburu melihat apa yang dilakukan Leo pada Hongbin.

"Kau tahu ulang tahun Lee Hongbin tapi tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?" Tanya Ravi tidak terima.

"Kenapa tidak kau cari tahu sendiri? Apakah kau terlalu sibuk dengan urusanmu?" balas Leo dingin hingga Ravi semakin kesal pada pimpinannya itu. Apalah arti dari jerih payah Ravi pada perusahaan jika hanya mendapat kalimat seperti itu dari Leo? Sementara Ravi rela mengurus perusahaan dengan susah payah demi Hongbin?

 _"Stop it guys! Instead of having a fight like this, we'd better celebrate Lee Hongbin's birthday by having a dinner in high-class restaurant tonight. How do you think?"_ Ken mencoba menengahi dan mengalihkan topik. Ia jadi ingat ketika Leo mencekik Ravi minggu kemarin. Intinya ia tidak suka jika ada sebuah pertikaian yang terjadi di antara mereka.

 _"Sounds good."_ Hyuk menyetujui ajakan Ken untuk merayakan ulang tahun Hongbin dengan makan malam di restoran _high-class_ malam ini.

"Dan kau Kim Wonshik. Daripada merasa kesal pada Leo hyung sebaiknya kau sekarang membeli hadiah untuk Lee Hongbin. Kalau bias, belikan hadiah yang lebih bagus dan mahal yang sesuai dengan kekasihmu itu. Dengan begitu kau akan jadi nomor satu bagi Hongbin." kecam Ken. Ia tersenyum pada Leo dan berbisik, "Tenang saja hyung, Ravi hanya merasa sedikit kesal padamu. Sebentar lagi juga ia akan kembali seperti semula."

"Lee Hongbin, nyanyikanlah satu lagu sambil memainkan gitar itu." pinta Hyuk. Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju.

Dengan senang hati Hongbin mulai memetik senar-senar pada gitar itu dan menghasilkan melodi yang merdu bagi indera pendengaran semua orang yang mendengarkannya.

 _"Nae modeungeol wanbyeokhi haejesikyeoborin neo…_

 _I think I'm losing control…_

 _Oh yeah…"_

Ia mulai melantunkan sebuah lirik lagu yang pernah ia ciptakan sendiri ketika masih duduk di bangku SMA dulu. Sebenarnya lirik yang maknanya begitu dalam itu didedikasikan untuk Nahyun, kekasihnya waktu dulu. Dan sekarang lirik lagu itu ditujukan pada siapa saja yang menurutnya akan dicintainya kelak.

Semua orang merasa kagum. Mereka menikmati dan larut dalam lagu –yang menenangkan jiwa- itu.

 _"Naui modeungeol saranghaejwo…"_

Hongbin mengakhiri lagunya setelah empat menit berlalu.

Kelima anggota The Dark Light memberikan tepuk tangan, "Kau memiliki suara yang bagus dan sangat imut Lee Hongbin." komentar N.

"Terima kasih. Gitar ini benar-benar masih bagus, suaranya jernih dan nyaring. Aku bisa mengekspresikan isi hatiku dengan memainkan gitar ini."

 _"By the way Lee Hongbin. You've been here more than a week. Don't your parents worry about you?"_ Tanya Ken tiba-tiba. Karena ia merasa penasaran. Ia tidak tahu kalau perihal orang tua adalah suatu hal yang sensitif untuk dibicarakan dengan Hongbin. Namun ia tidak bermaksud begitu.

Perlahan Hongbin menaruh gitar itu di sampingnya. Raut mukanya berubah seketika. Ia jadi terlihat lebih lesu dari biasanya, "Eomma sudah meninggal. Sementara appa mengusirku ketika aku memberitahu padanya bahwa aku hamil." Jelas Hongbin dengan suara pelan. Mendengar penuturan itu Ken jadi merasa bersalah. Tapi bagaimanapun mereka memang harus tahu.

Semua orang terdiam. Menunggu Hongbin menyelesaikan cerita.

"Aku pergi meninggalkan rumah. Aku tidak tahu harus pergi ke mana? Aku sudah tidak punya siapa-siapa. Dan ketika aku sedang berjalan tak tentu arah aku melihat Kim Wonshik yang sedang berada dalam bahaya. Aku menyelamatkannya dan setelah itu aku tidak sadar. Tahu-tahu aku sudah berada di sini."

"Kalau begitu… tinggallah bersama kami di sini Lee Hongbin."

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Hongbin dan kelima anggota The Dark Light sedang berada di Golden Restful, sebuah restoran _high-class_ yang letaknya hanya lima blok dari tempat persembunyian.

Mereka yang telah memakai pakaian formal duduk mengitari sebuah meja makan yang dipenuhi oleh berbagai masakan Eropa. Pelayan telah menuangkan arak ke dalam gelas semua orang kecuali Hongbin. Di dalam gelas Hongbin adalah jus apel yang warnanya hampir menyamai arak.

Semua orang mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun pada Hongbin.

N mengangkat gelas, "Untuk Lee Hongbin, semoga diberikan umur panjang, kesehatan, dan kebahagiaan dalam hidupnya, _cheers."_ Ucapnya mewakili semua orang.

 _"Cheers."_ Ucap semuanya. Mereka bersulang dan meminum minuman masing-masing.

Ken menyenggol lengan Ravi menggunakan sikutnya, _"Ravi, give_ _him it_ _right now."_

"Ini untukmu Hongbin. Aku memberikan ini bukan karena mereka memaksaku. Melainkan aku sendiri yang memiliki inisiatif untuk melakukannya." Ravi memberikan sebuah kotak kado –yang panjang seluruh sisinya hampir mencapai tiga puluh sentimeter- pada Hongbin. Hongbin ingin menolak namun ia tidak ingin membuat anggota The Dark Light yang sudah antusias itu jadi kecewa. Jadi ia menerimanya dengan ragu.

"Ayo buka. Kami ingin tahu apa yang dibelikan Ravi untukmu." Ujar N.

Hongbin membuka tutup kado dengan pita merah besar itu. Ia membulatkan mata begitu melihat apa yang ada di dalamnya. Sebuah kardus kamera DSLR. Ia mengambil isinya.

"Wah… kameranya bagus sekali." Hyuk merasa kagum dengan apa yang diberikan Ravi.

 _Bagaimana ia tahu kalau aku…?_

Hongbin menatap mata semua orang satu persatu lalu dengan terpaksa berterimakasih pada Ravi dengan senyum kecil yang dipaksakan. Ravi cukup memabalas ucapan itu dengan sebuah anggukan.

"Coba ambil gambarku dengan kamera itu hyung." pinta Hyuk. Kini ia telah mengetahui bahwa usia Hongbin lebih tua darinya. Jadi sekarang ia memanggil Hongbin dengan sebutan 'hyung'.

Hongbin mengukir senyum untuk Hyuk, "Baiklah." Ia membuka penutup lensa kamera itu dan mengaktifkannya. Hyuk tidak memasang pose apapun, hanya duduk tegap lalu tersenyum ke arah kamera. Hongbin memotretnya dan langsung melihat hasil jepretan itu.

"Perlihatkan padaku."

Hongbin memperlihatkannya pada Hyuk. "Hasilnya bagus sekali." Ujar Hyuk.

"Tentu saja. Namanya juga kamera mahal. Kualitasnya pasti bagus. Harga tidak akan bohong." Bangga Ravi terhadap pemberiannya. Ia hanya ingin membuktikan bahwa ia bisa memberi Hongbin barang mahal apapun tanpa berat hati.

"Tidak juga. Sebenarnya kualitas kamera tidak begitu mempengaruhi. Yang membuat hasilnya menjadi bagus itu tergantung pada siapa yang jadi fotografernya." Jawab Hyuk yang dibalas dengan tatapan _sweatdrop_ dari Ravi.

"Kau ini bias saja Hyuk." ujar Hongbin. Ia selalu senang jika ada yang memberi apresiasi pada apa yang ia lakukan. Seperti masakan, petikan gitar, dan nyanyian siang tadi. Karena itu berarti apa yang dilakukannya tidaklah sia-sia di mata orang lain.

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh hyung. Kalau bukan oleh ahlinya, menggunakan kamera sebagus apapun hasilnya tidak akan sebagus jika oleh ahlinya. Yang ada, hasilnya akan seperti penampakan hantu."

Ken menepuk-nepuk pundak Ravi, _"You've given the right gift for him, buddy. Good Job. We're proud of you."_

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

Selesai makan malam, mereka menelusuri trotoar untuk kembali pulang. Karena jarak restoran yang hanya lima blok dari tempat persembunyian, mereka tidak membutuhkan kendaraan. Dengan hanya berjalan kaki saja sudah cukup.

Mereka melewati sebuah lapangan yang sangat ramai. Lapangan itu dipenuhi sekumpulan pemuda yang dominan berpakaian ala hip-hop, sisanya memakai pakaian santai biasa. Ada sebuah acara semacam _dance battle_ di tempat itu dan sebenarnya acara itu untuk umum. Siapapun boleh melihatnya. Dan gratis. Dentuman musik yang dilantunkan oleh Black Eyed Peas yang berjudul XOXOXO Hugs and Kisses terdengar membahana di sana.

Dua orang pria sebagai salah satu kontestan memperlihatkan gerakan _free-style_ mereka bergantian. Sementara para penonton menyoraki mereka dengan ramai.

N melihat itu dengan mata yang berbinar, "Lihat itu. kelihatannya menyenangkan sekali. Kita tidak pernah terlibat dalam hal semacam itu dalam kehidupan kita yang suram ini?"

 _"That shit ain'_ _t_ _our life indeed. We have fun_ _on_ _our own_ _ways."_ Tanggap Ken tak acuh.

"Bagaimana kalau kita ke sana? Sekali-kali kita juga boleh kan bersenang-senang dengan cara itu?" ajak N yang tidak mempedulikan kalimat Ken yang menurutnya tidak menghibur sama sekali.

"Kita masih memakai pakaian formal begini apa tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Tidak usah mempermasalahkan hal itu. Acara yang mereka buat itu untuk umum. Ayo." Ajak N tidak sabar.

Akhirnya mereka mengikuti kemauan N untuk memasuki area lapangan dan berbaur dengan penonton lain.

Setelah musik berakhir kedua peserta ber- _high five_ dan turun dari arena _dance._ Bersamaan dengan seorang pembawa acara –yang menggenggam _mic_ di tangan- memasuki arena itu, "Ya, itulah dia juara-juara bertahan kita Yua dan Jinon sebagai acara pembuka. Tepuk tangan yang meriah untuk keduanya!" teriak MC itu. Para penonton yang sudah bertepuk tangan itu memberikan lagi tepuk tangan yang lebih meriah. Hongbin dan kelima anggota The Dark Light pun terbawa suasana dan ikut memberikan tepuk tangan kecuali Leo yang memang lebih suka diam tanpa rasa antusias sedikitpun sejak awal.

"Selamat datang kembali di acara Seoul Dance Battle. Aku Kai sebagai MC kalian, dengan ini _dance party_ dibuka!" sang pembawa acara berteriak untuk menyeimbangkan volume suaranya dengan keramaian yang ditimbulkan penonton.

"Dan jangan lupa juara bertahan kita yang sesungguhnya, kita sambut dengan meriah… Zelo…!"

"Apa?!" seruan Leo tenggelam di dalam sorakan orang-orang yang terdengar semakin berisik. Terlebih ketika seorang bocah SMA yang dipanggil Zelo itu berlari ke arena _dance_ dan memperlihatkan gerakan poppin' di tubuhnya.

"Dan spesial untuk malam ini kami menawarkan sebuah hadiah menarik bagi siapa saja yang bisa mengalahkan sang pemenang ini. Untuk uang sebesar dua ratus ribu won adakah yang tertarik? Siapa saja ayo maju kemari!"

Hingga beberapa detik berikutnya tidak ada satupun orang yang menerima tantangan itu.

"Yang benar saja? Kalian takut tidak bisa mengalahkan bocah yang masih menduduki kelas tiga SMA ini?" gurau sang pembawa acara mencoba terlihat lebih menantang. Semua orang sama-sama menunggu siapa yang akan berani menerima tantangan.

"Jadi laki-laki itu masih kelas tiga SMA? Ya ampun. Ternyata dia masih anak-anak?" Ujar N tidak percaya, "Aku akan menerima tantangan itu!" ia berteriak sambil mengangkat tangan kanan. Semua orang termasuk Zelo dan Kai mengarahkan pandangan mereka pada sang pembicara.

Hongbin mengerutkan kening, "N hyung?"

Zelo membulatkan mata ketika melihat siapa yang berdiri tepat di samping N.

Leo.

Hingga tatapan mereka saling bertemu.

Zelo terdiam.

Namun ketika Leo sadar bahwa Zelo telah melihatnya ia memalingkan muka.

"Tunggu apa lagi? Ayo maju!" teriak sang MC yang langsung dituruti. N berlari memasuki arena _dance_ itu.

 _"It's been a long time since N hyung did that. Can he still do it for the time being?"_ ujar Ken.

 _"I_ _have no idea_ _. Just watch_ _him_ _."_ Jawab Hyuk.

"Jadi N hyung bisa menari?" Tanya Hongbin.

Ken mengangguk, "Begitulah. Oh iya, kau kan belum tahu ya?"

"Oh. Jadi begitu. Pantas saja ia semangat sekali mengajak kita menonton acara ini?"

"Akhirnya kita menemukan juga seseorang yang berani melawan Zelo. Siapa namamu dan berapa usiamu?" Tanya Kai menyodorkan mic-nya ke hadapan N.

"Namaku N, dua puluh empat tahun."

Kai mengarahkan mic-nya ke hadapannya dan ke hadapan N secara bergantian sesuai kebutuhan.

Hongbin mengambil kamera dari dalam kotak kado yang dibawa Ravi. Ia membuka tutup kamera itu, mengaktifkannya, dan memotret N setelah men- _zoom in_ lensa kamera.

"Wah… ternyata sang penerima tantangan kita yang satu ini usianya hanya terpaut satu tahun di bawah Jinon. N ini pasti sangat enerjik. Dan terlihat bersemangat." Kai berbasa-basi. N membalas dengan senyuman formal dan melambaikan tangan ke arah The Dark Light.

"N hyung! N hyung! N hyung!" ketiga dongsaeng menyoraki dengan kompak.

"Pakaianmu formal sekali. Kau habis dari mana?"

"Aku habis pulang makan malam dan kebetulan lewat sini. Jadi aku dan teman-temanku iseng menonton acara ini."

Sementara N dan Kai berbasa-basi, Zelo terus terdiam memperhatikan Leo yang juga terus saja berpaling.

"Sebelumnya tidak pernah ada yang memakai pakaian seperti ini di sini. Apakah kau akan tetap merasa nyaman menari dengan pakaian ini?"

"Tidak masalah."

"Baiklah kalau begitu tanpa babibu lagi mari kita saksikan _dance battle_ antara sang juara bertahan melawan seorang penantang baru! Musik!"

Ketika musik dari Far East Movement berjudul _Fighting for Air_ dimainkan, Zelo tersadar dari lamunan panjangnya. Ia segera mengambil sikap.

Ia menunjukkan gerakan-gerakan _robotic_ yang baru ia temukan sendiri baru-baru ini dan belum pernah ditunjukkan pada siapapun. Sesekali membuat gerakan tak terduga dengan badan lenturnya.

Setelah satu menit berlalu Zelo berjalan mundur sambil memberi isyarat menggunakan telunjuk pada N untuk maju. Memberi giliran.

N melepas jas dan menaruhnya di atas kursi. Ia berjalan ke pusat arena _dance_ dengan _swagger-style._ Ia pun mulai menunjukkan kemampuan.

Hongbin merekam aksi N di atas arena itu.

Gerakan yang dibuat N adalah _liquid style,_ yaitu menggerakkan tubuh seperti gelombang air. Setelah itu melakukan _free style_ sambil menikmati alunan musik dengan gerakan lebih keren dari juara-juara mereka yang disebut Yua dan Jinon tadi.

N mundur dan mempersilahkan Zelo kembali.

Mereka melakukannya bergantian hingga N menutup dengan gerakan _acrobatic_ dan _b-boy._ Ketika musik berhenti ia dan Zelo ber- _high-five._

Kai kembali memasuki arena _dance_ dengan seorang gadis seksi yang membawa piala di tangan, "Itulah dia, telah kita saksikan penampilan yang sangat memukau dari Zelo dan N. Para juri telah memutuskan siapa yang menang. Dan… pemenangnya… adalah…"

N dan Zelo tersenyum ke arah penonton.

"Juara baru kita! N!" teriak MC itu. Gadis di sebelahnya menyerahkan piala ke tangan N sambil menyemat senyum.

N semakin melebarkan senyuman hingga memperlihatkan deretan gigi. Ia menerima piala itu. Zelo pun masih mempertahankan senyuman yang terukir di bibir tipisnya. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada N dan mereka bersalaman, "Selamat ya." Ucapnya tulus. Meskipun ia tidak menyangka bahwa akhirnya ada yang mengalahkannya juga.

"Terima kasih."

Penonton yang tidak hentinya bersorak tanpa rasa lelah berteriak semakin ramai.

Hongbin memotret N menerima piala. Ia mengambil gambar apapun yang menurutnya harus diabadikan. Dan Ravi tentu memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hongbin sejak tadi. Dengan hanya pemberiannya berguna untuk Hongbin sudah membuatnya merasa lega.

"Terima kasih semuanya. Tadinya aku hanya iseng saja. Tapi aku tetap menampilkan yang terbaik. Dan ternyata usahaku berhasil, aku menang. Sekali lagi terima kasih." N mengangkat-angkat piala dengan bangga.

"Kerja bagus N. Kau bisa mengambil hadiahmu di _backstage."_ Ujar Kai.

N dan Zelo menuruni panggung. Zelo membaur dengan teman-temannya begitu juga dengan N yang berjalan menghampiri The Dark Light untuk berkumpul kembali.

"Hyung, tadi itu sangat keren!" ujar Hyuk antusias.

"Sudahlah, aku hanya melakukan apa yang aku bisa."

 _"Why didn't you claim the money_ _right away_ _?"_ Tanya Ken.

 _"We'd better watch the event_ _'_ _til the end. Imma get the money later."_ Jawab N.

Ken member isyarat pada Hongbin untuk memotret mereka bersama N yang memegang piala. Hongbin kembali mengambil posisi.

"Leo hyung, ayo kemari. Jangan diam saja. Kita harus kompak." Pinta Ken. Dengan malas Leo bergabung dan berdiri di posisi paling ujung. Ia melihat ke arah kamera tapi tidak menampilkan senyum. Hanya menunjukkan _poker face_ andalannya. Tidak seperti yang lainnya yang begitu memperlihatkan wajah bahagia.

Setelah Hongbin memotret mereka, Ken menghampirinya, "Hongbin, kau tidak ingin difoto bersama N hyung? Berikan kameranya. Biar kuambil gambarmu bersamanya."

"Tidak usah hyung. Tidak apa-apa. Fotografer memang tidak pernah difoto."

 _"Who says? Of course a photographer_ _gotta_ _have his own photos. Or… don't tell me you doubt my photographing skill huh?"_

 _"No, no, hyung. It's not like that. Alright. I'_ _m gonna_ _do_ _it_ _."_

Meskipun sekarang Zelo sedang bersama teman-temannya ia tidak bisa melepas tatap pada Leo dari kejauhan.

"Untuk _battle_ berikutnya kita sambut dua gadis seksi berkaki jenjang… Erin melawan Viki…!"

"Ya ampun. Lihat gadis-gadis itu benar-benar seksi. Hongbin hyung, tolong rekam aksi mereka ya ya ya?"

N mendelik, "Dasar mata keranjang. Kalau Newsun-mu itu tahu, ia pasti marah."

"Mana mungkin dia tahu? Dia kan tidak ada di sini."

Hongbin terkekeh, "Kau ini lucu sekali Hyuk. Tentu saja, aku akan merekamnya untukmu."

"Wah… terima kasih hyung."

"Empat ribu won permenit." Hongbin memberi tarif.

"Apa?! Sejak kapan kau jadi komersil begini?"

Yang lainnya tertawa melihat itu.

"Bercanda. Tentu saja aku akan melakukannya secara cuma-cuma untuk calon kakak dari anakku."

"Ah… senangnya."

-oO-Stick with Them-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **Kirana Anna, ChimChimiJimin, melizwufan, ChaaChullie247, Panda Qingdao, LulluBee, TYpaintedpepsi, Shanonna, KimJi17CARAT, Anonimos, Boutme, Kavey Key, lavarrr, yujinni, lionbun, amandasetianings13, KimRyeona19, GaemGyu92, egatoti, nunumato99, sugabae, ranirahmawati, Fifiyakyulate, exoinmylove, Kennie26, starlightvixx, Yuta Noona, Gitar Biru, cooly224, beanie, v6sx, blackming**


	3. Unbelievable

**Main cast: Lee Hongbin, Kim Wonshik, Jung Taekwoon, Lee Jaehwan, Cha Hakyeon, Han Sanghyuk**

 **Supporting cast: Kim Jongin** **, Choi Junhong, Hwang Juwon, Lee Joohyun**

 **WARNING! DREADFUL WRITING STYLE YOU'RE GONNA THROW UP!**

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

"Itulah dia aksi-aksi keren para _dancer_ lokal kita malam ini. Aku Kai undur diri, sampai jumpa di _dance battle_ berikutnya bulan depan!"

"Akhirnya selesai juga acara keren ini. Ayo kita pulang." Ajak N yang telah mengambil hadiahnya di _backstage._

Semua orang yang berada di lapangan itu berpencar, kembali ke rumah masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba seseorang memegang pundak Leo dari belakang, "Jung Taekwoon." Ia menyapa. Leo menghentikan langkah dan menoleh ke asal suara. Hongbin dan keempat anggota The Dark Light yang berjalan di depan Leo ikut berhenti dan menoleh ke belakang.

"Bagaimana kau tahu nama asli Leo? Kalian saling kenal?"

Sementara Leo saja yang disapanya tidak menyahut. Hanya diam seperti biasa.

"Tentu saja kami saling kenal. Aku dan dia-" sebelum Zelo menyelesaikan kalimatnya Leo langsung menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Zelo, membuat yang lainnya jadi penasaran.

"Kau tidak perlu mengatakannya. Jangan terlalu polos."

"Tidak perlu mengatakannya? Polos? Memangnya apa sih?" Tanya Hyuk penasaran.

"Aku mengerti."

"Kami mau pulang. Sebaiknya kau juga kembali ke rumahmu. Besok pagi kau harus masuk sekolah."

"Besok kan hari Sabtu. Sekolah libur."

"Lalu kenapa? Kau tetap harus pulang kan? Lihat, ini sudah larut malam."

"Berbicaralah denganku, sebentar saja."

Leo menatap teman-temannya satu-persatu. Mereka justru hanya diam menunggu jawaban Leo.

"Ikutlah dengan kami."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Ketika mereka memasuki ruang tengah, mereka langsung mendudukkan diri di sofa untuk beristirahat sejenak.

Zelo duduk di hadapan Leo yang duduk bertiga dengan N dan Ken. Sedangkan di sofa lain Hongbin duduk di antara Ravi dan Hyuk.

"Kau tidak keberatan kan mereka ada di sini?"

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa."

"Bicaralah."

Semua orang di sana mendengarkan perbincangan Leo dan Zelo.

"Aku hanya ingin tahu, ke mana perginya kau selama ini? Sejak malam itu aku tidak pernah menemuimu lagi di klub." Dengan percaya diri bocah itu mengutarakan apa yang ingin ia sampaikan. Ia menganggap tidak ada orang lain di sana. Hanya ia dan Leo berdua.

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah sebelumnya kita pernah bermufakat untuk terus bertemu setelah itu?"

"Tidak…"

"Lalu kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Setidaknya kita pernah melakukan sesuatu yang… pokoknya sesuatu yang membuat kita tidak bisa berpura-pura bahwa tidak terjadi apa-apa."

"Lalu apa maumu? Kita bahkan bukan teman. Keluarga juga bukan, apalagi sepasang kekasih. Lantas apa yang kau harapkan?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu? Apa kau tidak menyukaiku?"

"Dengarkan aku Choi Junhong. Saat itu aku hanya ingin merasakan tubuhmu semalam saja. Aku meminta itu darimu dan kau bersedia. Kita hanya partner seks. Tidak lebih." Pada akhirnya ia sendiri yang mengatakan hal yang tadinya tidak akan ia umbar.

Semua orang terkejut dalam diam. Tidak terlalu kaget juga sih, hanya sedikit. Karena mereka sudah tahu perangai Leo yang seperti itu.

"Jadi aku tidak ada artinya untukmu?"

"Kau hanya salah satu dari puluhan atau mungkin ratusan pria cantik yang pernah kusetubuhi. Dan di mataku kalian semua sama saja. Sama-sama orang yang kukenal selewat saja."

"Jadi begitu…"

"Jangan sampai apa yang pernah kita lakukan membuatmu mengharapkan sesuatu yang lebih dariku."

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya."

"Sekarang apa?"

N mulai angkat bicara, "Begini Leo, sebaiknya-"

"Diam. Jangan ada yang ikut campur." Leo menginterupsi.

"Aku mengerti. Akan kuambilkan minum." Ujar N dan bangkit. Berjalan ke dapur untuk mengambilkan tujuh kaleng jus dari lemari es.

Hening menyelimuti atmosfer di ruangan itu hingga N kembali dan meletakkan semua minuman di atas meja.

"Jika kau mau, aku bersedia jadi temanmu." Jawaban tidak terduga yang keluar dari mulut Leo.

"Benarkah?"

Leo mengangguk pelan.

"Tapi tidak usah ada seks lagi kan?" Tanya Zelo.

"Aku sudah tidak menginginkan hal itu lagi. Kalaupun aku ingin aku akan melakukannya dengan pria lain yang belum pernah kucoba."

"Baiklah. Terima kasih Leo."

 _"So the problem has been solved, hasn't it? Now let's get the water. You guys are definitely tired and thirsty."_ Ujar Ken mengambil kaleng minumannya.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Leo memasuki ruang tengah setelah kembali dari luar. Ia habis mengantar Zelo pulang ke rumahnya.

"Kalian kenapa belum tidur?" Tanya Leo pada semuanya yang sedang asik menonton film menggunakan proyektor. Yang mau tidak mau membuat lampu ruang tengah itu harus dimatikan. Mereka sedang menonton The Grudge, sebuah film horror Hollywood yang hantunya adalah seorang gadis Jepang.

"Biasanya juga tidur pagi-pagi kalau habis berjudi." Jawab Hyuk tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari layar sedikitpun.

Leo menyalakan tombol lampu, membuat semua orang protes.

"Jung Taekwoon! Kau tidak lihat kami sedang asik menonton?"

"Seharian ini kita telah melakukan kegiatan yang sangat melelahkan. Apa kalian tidak mengantuk?"

"Kalau tidak, kenapa?" ujar Ken kesal.

"Lanjutkan filmnya nanti saja."

"Iya iya." ujar Hyuk mematikan tombol proyektor dan komputer.

"Ngomong-ngomong, bocah bernama Zelo itu kenapa tidak terkejut ketika memasuki tempat ini? Apa kau pernah membawanya kemari sebelumnya?" Tanya N yang baru bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Perkiraanmu benar. Kami melakukannya di sini ketika kalian tidak ada."

"Pantas saja. Oh iya, dia itu anak yang baik ya. Tadi saja di arena _dance_ dia memberi ucapan selamat padaku dan tidak pernah melepas senyum tulus dari bibirnya."

"Namanya juga penari. Harus profesional. Kalau kalah, harus terima." Jawab Leo.

"Tadi juga ketika berada di sini ia tidak berkata macam-macam, tidak meminta apapun, dan tidak menuntut apapun darimu. Ia berbicara dengan normal. Berteman dengannya bukanlah sebuah kesalahan. Kau melakukan hal yang benar tadi."

"Ia memang seperti itu. Sudahlah sekarang cepat tidur."

"Aku tidur di sini saja." ujar Hongbin membuat semua orang mengurungkan niat untuk memasuki kamar masing-masing.

 _"Don't_ _you ever think of_ _sleep_ _ing_ _on the couch. You'll get some bodyache."_ Ken menunjukkan perhatian dan kepedulian.

 _"But I don't wanna sleep with Kim Wonshik."_

"Hongbin, tidurlah bersamaku. Aku tidak akan menyentuhmu." Ujar Ravi.

"Aku tidak mau."

"Aku ingin tidur denganmu dan anak kita. Kau tidak mau anak kita tidur bersama ayahnya?"

"Hongbin, pakailah kamarku. Biar aku yang tidur di sini." Ujar Leo.

"Apa? Hyung, kau tidak perlu melakukan itu." Ravi yang menjawab. Hanya karena Hongbin tidak ingin tidur bersamanya ia tidak ingin membuat pimpinannya itu repot. Padahal Leo tidak keberatan jika demi Hongbin. Ia bersedia melakukan apapun.

"Kau tidur di kamarku atau tidur bersama Ravi?" akhirnya Leo memberika sebuah pilihan.

Hongbin mendengus, "Baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Ravi mengembuskan nafas lelah.

 _Sampai kapan ia akan terus membenciku seperti ini?_

Semua orang akhirnya memasuki kamar masing-masing. Leo mengambil sebuah selimut cadangan dari lemarinya dan sebuah bantal dari tempat tidurnya. Setelah itu ia berjalan keluar meninggalkan Hongbin di kamarnya.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Setelah sarapan Ravi mengambil berkas-berkas di bawah meja. Ia membawanya dari perusahaan ketika terakhir ia kembali dari sana. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja dan mengeluarkan semua kertas yang ada di dalam berkas-berkas itu. Ia lalu mengambil bolpoin dan mulai mengerjakan pekerjaannya.

 _"Documents from the company? So many. You do them all alone?"_ Ken terkejut melihat dokumen-dokumen itu banyak sekali.

Semua orang tak terkecuali Hongbin melihat Ravi yang sedang menggoreskan tintanya dengan cepat di atas kertas-kertas yang ia bawa. Ia jadi terlihat seperti orang yang sedang dikejar waktu. Semua kertas itu menumpuk seperti tumpukan mentahan beberapa disertasi.

 _"Yep. These are my duties."_ Jawab Ravi.

"Biar kubantu." Ujar Leo.

"Tidak usah hyung. Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri."

"Tidak apa-apa."

"Baiklah. Aku sedang menandatangani sembilan ratus lembar berita acara yang telah diselesaikan para karyawan. Jadi tugasmu adalah meniru tanda tanganku."

"Aku mengerti."

Leo mengambil tempat bolpoin di dalam laci nakas dan meletakkannya di atas meja ruang tengah yang besar itu. Ia mengambil dua bolpoin dan kedua tangannya memegang masing-masing satu. Ia lalu menulis tanda tangan Ravi dengan kedua tangannya di saat bersamaan. Jadi dalam waktu dua detik ia menyelesaikan dua lembar secara bersamaan sementara Ravi hanya satu lembar per-dua detik. Ia mengerjakannya dua kali lebih cepat dari Ravi. Hongbin takjub melihat itu.

"Sebelumnya aku tidak pernah melihatmu menulis. Ternyata selama ini kau _ambidextrous."_ Komentar Hongbin.

"Ya."

"Kau sangat hebat."

Mendengar itu Ravi terdiam sejenak. Ia merasa cemburu. Kenapa dengan Leo, Hongbin begitu baik? Sementara dengannya Hongbin tidak pernah mau bicara. Begitu pikirnya. Pemikirannya itulah yang membuatnya jadi lebih pendiam juga.

Leo menoleh ke arah Hongbin, "Kau ingin membantu?"

"Eh?" seru Ravi dan Hongbin bersamaan.

"Akan kucoba." Karena Leo yang menawarkan, Hongbin bersedia. Kenapa tidak? Toh selama ini Leo telah memberikan begitu banyak kebaikan padanya.

 _Kau mau melakukannya karena Leo hyung kan?_

Hongbin mengambil bolpoin dan membuat tandatangan Ravi menggunakan tangan kiri.

"Kau kidal?" Tanya Leo.

"Ya."

"Ternyata kau juga memiliki tangan yang istimewa."

"Terima kasih."

"Leo, aku masih penasaran mengenai kisahmu dengan para 'lawan main'mu. Apa kau benar-benar tidak pernah lagi memiliki kontak dengan mereka?" Tanya N tiba-tiba.

"Ya."

"Lalu apa kau langsung melupakan mereka semua setelah kau melakukan hubungan badan dengan mereka?"

"Tidak juga. Dari puluhan pria yang pernah kusentuh, ada banyak yang masih kuingat karena mereka meninggalkan kesan. Seperti Zelo, Gongchan, Key, Jungmin, Himchan, Youngmin, Sungjae, Jaejoong, dan Kevin."

"Berkesan bagaimana?"

"Sudahlah. Aku ingin melupakan bahwa aku pernah berhubungan dengan mereka."

"Baiklah. Ravi, sekarang ceritakan perkembangan perusahaanmu itu." N mengganti topik. Daripada memaksa orang yang tidak mau bercerita lebih jauh ia lebih baik mengobrol dengan Ravi.

Ravi menghela nafas sebelum bercerita, "Ada banyak cerita tentang itu. Tapi singkat saja ya, aku sudah mengatur strategi untuk menaikkan kembali _income_ yang sempat turun bulan kemarin. Aku telah merancang interior baru, membeli alat-alat elektronik dan mesin-mesin baru lalu mengikat kontrak dengan Park Hyoshin untuk iklan."

N, Ken, dan Hyuk hanya ber-o-ria mendengar itu.

"Tidak hanya itu. Aku juga membangun cabang di Gyeongju, bekerjasama dengan beberapa investor dan sponsor dari Hyundai, Starbucks Coffee, Nivea, Pizza Hut dan Panasonic."

"Kau hebat sekali bisa mengelola sebuah perusahaan sebesar itu dan mengajak kerjasama perusahaan-perusahaan besar lainnya."

"Itu semua tidak mudah. Secara fisik aku tidak mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Tapi otakku sangat lelah."

"Terima saja. Namanya juga seorang pemilik perusahaan. Sebenarnya hanya dengan menjalankan bisnis resort warisan orang tuamu itu saja kau sudah menerima banyak uang yang selalu mengalir deras padamu. Sejak awal kau tidak butuh berjudi untuk mendapatkan uang."

"Tapi dari perjudian aku mendapatkan lebih banyak uang."

Hongbin berpikir. Sebenarnya ia sangatlah beruntung dicintai seorang pria sehebat Ravi. Namun ia masih enggan untuk memberikan hatinya begitu saja pada pria itu.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Anggota The Dark Light melanjutkan film horror mereka yang sempat tertunda. Sementara itu Hongbin pergi ke ruang makan.

Ia mengambil air dari dispenser lalu meminumnya. Ketika ia berbalik ia terkejut hingga langkahnya termundur, "Leo hyung. Kau mengagetkanku." Ia meletakkan gelasnya di meja makan. Bagaiamana ia tidak terkejut jika tiba-tiba melihat sosok Leo dari dekat? Sejak kapan juga pria itu berdiri di belakang Hongbin? Sejak tadi ia tidak merasakan adanya hawa manusia.

Karena keempat anggota The Dark Light yang lain merasa curiga pada Leo yang menghampiri Hongbin, mereka berdiri di samping pintu ruang makan untuk mendengarkan pembicaraan keduanya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan terus membencinya?" Tanya Leo tiba-tiba. Membuat Hongbin kebingungan.

"Apa maksudmu? Benci pada siapa?"

"Ravi. Siapa lagi memangnya? Hyuk? N? Ken? Tidak mungkin. Kau menyayangi mereka."

 _"Why is Leo hyung talking about that to Hongbin?"_ bisik Ken.

 _"I have no idea. Just listen_ _to the end."_ Jawab N.

"Seperti tipikal manusia di dunia, aku bukan tipe orang yang mudah untuk membenci orang lain tanpa alasan. Kau tidak mengerti." Jelas Hongbin singkat.

"Aku mengerti. Kau membencinya karena ia menyetubuhimu dengan paksa kan?"

"Itu benar. Dan tidak hanya itu. Karena perbuatannya itu aku hamil. Hidupku hancur. Apa yang telah ia perbuat adalah suatu kesalahan yang sangat fatal. Meskipun ia melakukan kesalahan padaku hanya sekali, tapi dampaknya seumur hidup. Ia telah mengubah hidupku selamanya."

"Lihatlah Ravi. Ia lelah. Ia bersedia melakukan apa saja demi dirimu. Tapi kau? Kau tidak pernah mau peduli dengan apapun yang ia lakukan untukmu."

"Ravi, Leo membelamu." Bisik N.

"Kenapa ia melakukan itu?" Tanya Ravi merasa heran. Tidak hanya ia, namun semua orang juga tidak menyangka bahwa Leo akan melontarkan kalimat seperti itu pada Hongbin.

"Tentu saja karena… ia adalah seorang pemimpin yang baik." Hyuk yang menjawab.

"Untuk apa aku peduli? Apapun yang ia lakukan aku sudah tahu hasilnya. Bahwa hidupku tidak akan pernah kembali seperti dulu lagi." Balas Hongbin dingin.

"Kau akan memahami jika kau pernah berada di posisi yang sama seperti Ravi. Coba ingat-ingat kembali. Apakah kau pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal sehingga membuat hidup seseorang hancur? Kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya, jadi setelah itu kau menyesal. Kau berusaha meminta maaf pada orang itu tapi baginya kata maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun. Lalu kau melakukan apapun untuk orang itu untuk bertanggung jawab tapi ia tidak peduli. Padahal kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu. Apakah kau pernah merasakan semua itu?"

Hongbin terdiam.

Tiba-tiba ia mengingat kejadian ketika masih menduduki bangku SMA dulu. Salah seorang teman sepermainannya yang bernama Kwangyeon melakukan sebuah kesalahan padanya. Meskipun kesalahan itu membuat Hongbin marah tapi sebenarnya kesalahan itu masih bisa ditolerir. Tapi Hongbin memukul lengan pria itu sekuat tenaga. Membuat lengan itu patah dan bukan patah biasa. Akhirnya tangan itu diamputasi.

 _Ia tidak lagi memiliki tangan kanan. Tangan yang biasa dipakai untuk makan, menulis, dan kegiatan penting lainnya._

 _Kesalahan yang kulakukan padanya hanya sekali. Namun berakibat fatal dan dampaknya seumur hidup._

 _Dengan kata lain, aku telah menghancurkan hidupnya._

 _Aku meminta maaf, tapi ia tidak memaafkanku._

 _Aku mengerti, ia telah kehilangan satu hal yang begitu berharga yang ada pada dirinya. Pasti rasanya sangat berbeda. Jadi mana mungkin ia bisa memaafkanku begitu saja?_

 _Appa membayar ganti rugi dengan jumlah uang yang begitu besar karena kesalahan yang telah kuperbuat itu. Padahal buat makan sehari-hari saja sudah susah._

 _Setelah itu, Appa memarahiku, dan menghukumku._

 _Lupakan itu. Aku memang pantas dihukum._

 _Ada hal lain yang lebih kucemaskan._

 _Kwangyeon._

 _Aku bersedia melakukan apapun untuk Kwangyeon. Tapi ia tidak peduli._

 _Aku mengerti._

 _Apapun yang kulakukan untuknya, tidak akan bisa mengembalikan hidupnya seperti dulu lagi._

 _Akhirnya ia pergi ke tempat yang sangat jauh. Dimana ia bisa untuk tidak melihat wajahku lagi._

Hongbin terdiam cukup lama. Dan Leo membiarkan situasi tetap seperti itu untuk memberi kesempatan bagi Hongbin untuk berpikir.

 _Kau akan memahami jika kau pernah berada di posisi yang sama seperti Ravi._

 _Coba ingat-ingat kembali. Apakah kau pernah melakukan suatu kesalahan yang fatal sehingga membuat hidup seseorang hancur?_

 _Kau tidak bermaksud melakukannya jadi setelah itu kau menyesal._

 _Kau berusaha meminta maaf pada orang itu tapi baginya kata maaf tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun._

 _Lalu kau melakukan apapun untuk orang itu untuk bertanggung jawab tapi ia tidak peduli. Padahal kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu._

 _Apakah kau pernah merasakan semua itu?_

Hongbin menatap Leo.

 _Ya_

 _Aku pernah merasakan semua itu_

"Ravi melakukan segalanya untukmu bukan semata-mata memenuhi tanggung jawab atas kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat padamu. Jika hanya sekedar tanggung jawab ia tidak akan membawamu kemari. Ia hanya akan memberikan sejumlah uang padamu setelah itu pergi meninggalkanmu di rumah sakit saat itu. Tapi tidak kan? Kau tahu kenapa? Karena ia benar-benar telah jatuh hati padamu. Meskipun ia tidak pernah mengungkapkan kata-kata cinta tapi ia telah membuktikannya melalui perbuatan. Ia telah menyiapkan segalanya untuk membangun sebuah kehidupan yang indah bersamamu. Ia ingin membahagiakanmu dan berusaha untuk mencapai semua itu."

"Hyung…" gumam Ravi tanpa ia sadari. Ia merasa tersentuh dengan Leo yang mengetahui isi hatinya.

Sebenarnya Leo hanya membaca situasi yang terjadi setiap ia memperhatikan gelagat Ravi dan Hongbin setiap hari.

Baiklah, itu adalah analisa yang bagus.

Leo berpikir bahwa Hongbin dan Ravi harus bersama. Sepasang manusia yang seharusnya bersatu tapi tidak bersatu, tidak enak ditangkap indera penglihatannya. Leo berpikir bahwa ia tidak boleh menjadi penyebab Hongbin semakin menjauhi Ravi. Ia merasa bahwa ia tidak boleh egois dan ia memiliki kewajiban untuk mempersatukan mereka. Maka ia mencoba berbicara pada Hongbin. Sudah lama Leo dekat dengan Hongbin. Jadi siapa tahu saja Hongbin akan mendengar kata-katanya dan menurutinya setelah pikirannya terbuka.

"Aku tahu. Kau suka memikirkan Ravi kan? Sebenarnya kau tidak membencinya. Kau hanya dendam saja padanya. Kau tidak jujur terhadap dirimu sendiri."

Hongbin kembali memalingkan muka.

Ia mengingat potongan-potongan kalimat yang pernah dilontarkan Ravi.

 _"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"_

 _"_ _Aku akan memberikan segalanya untuk kebahagiaan Hongbin. Aku akan menjaga Hongbin dan anak kami sepenuh hati."_

 _"Kelihatannya kau masih marah padaku. Tapi… tidak apa-apa. Aku akan tetap berbicara padamu. Bagaimana kabarmu di sana? Kuharap kau menjaga dirimu dengan baik. Kuharap mereka juga menjagamu dengan baik. Aku masih berada di Jeju. Mungkin baru kembali ke sana minggu depan. Lee Hongbin tolong bicaralah. Aku ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja."_

 _"Kau tahu ulang tahun Lee Hongbin tapi tidak memberitahuku? Kenapa kau lakukan itu padaku?"_

 _"Aku ingin tidur denganmu dan anak kita. Kau tidak mau anak kita tidur bersama ayahnya?"_

 _"Itu semua tidak mudah. Secara fisik aku tidak mengeluarkan banyak tenaga. Tapi otakku sangat lelah."_

Dan ia ingat betul. Setiap kali Ravi melakukan sesuatu untuknya, ia tidak pernah peduli.

Jangankan ketika melakukan sesuatu. Ketika Ravi mengatakan sesuatu saja ia tidak pernah mau menanggapi. Sekalinya menanggapi ia akan menjawab dengan intonasi dingin atau sinis.

"Lee Hongbin. Anakmu, membutuhkan ayahnya." Leo melanjutkan nasihat.

Hongbin masih terdiam.

"Kau, membutuhkan Ravi. Ravi juga membutuhkanmu. Kalian saling membutuhkan. Bersama, kalian akan saling melengkapi."

Tapi Hongbin masih saja tidak menanggapi.

Sepertinya ia bukan tidak peduli. Hanya saja ia larut dalam pikirannya sendiri.

"Sudahlah. Ini tidak akan berhasil. Ia tidak akan pernah mau membuka hatinya untukku." Ravi berjalan menjauhi pintu ruang makan dengan putus asa.

"Ravi, kau mau ke mana? Kau harus mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka sampai akhir." Ujar Ken.

"Tidak perlu." Jawab Ravi sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu keluar.

Hongbin kembali menatap Leo.

"Kau sudah mengerti sekarang?" Tanya Leo.

Alih-alih menjawab pertanyaan Leo, Hongbin malah pergi. Berlalu dari hadapan Leo. Tidak mempedulikan N, Ken, dan Hyuk yang ditemui di ambang pintu.

Sekarang ia bingung. Ia ingin menyendiri tapi ia tidak memiliki ruangan pribadi di sana.

Jadi ia mengambil salah satu kunci motor yang menggantung di dinding. Ada sebuah gantungan bertuliskan nama 'Hyuk' di kunci itu.

Ia pergi keluar setelah mengambil jaketnya di kamar Ravi.

Dengan perasaan kecewa, Leo berjalan keluar dari ruang makan, yang disambut oleh tatapan dingin dari ketiga anggotanya.

 _Jadi sejak tadi kalian di sini? Dasar tukang nguping_ _._

"Kalian lihat apa?" Leo dengan intonasi datarnya. Berpura-pura tidak mempermasalahkan mereka yang telah menguping pembicaraannya dengan Hongbin tadi.

"Menurutmu?" balas Hyuk tidak kalah dinginnya.

"Kenapa filmnya dibiarkan seperti itu? Kalau sudah tidak ditonton, matikan saja." ujar Leo.

"Jung Taekwoon. Kau menyukai Hongbin. Tapi kau meminta Hongbin untuk 'pergi ke dalam pelukan' Ravi?" N mengalihkan topik.

"Aku bukan menyukai Hongbin."

 _"So?"_ Tanya Ken.

"Selama ini aku menjaga Hongbin selagi Ravi tidak ada. Apa kalian lupa bahwa Ravi menitipkan Hongbin pada kita?"

"Oh ya? Apa kau yakin, hanya menjaga? Tidak lebih dari itu?" N seolah menginterogasi.

"Kalaupun aku menyukai Hongbin, aku tidak akan menyatakannya. Karena yang berhak atas dirinya adalah Ravi."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Hongbin menutup ritsleting jaket dan memasang sarung tangan. Memakai helm yang bertengger di kaca spion motor sport Silver milik Hyuk dan menaikinya. Ia menyalakan mesin motor lalu membawanya pergi dari basement dengan kecepatan tinggi. Ia sudah mirip dengan pembalap motor saja saat ini.

Ia tidak tahu ke mana tujuannya saat ini.

Satu hal yang ia tahu.

Ia hanya ingin sendiri.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

SPLATTT!

"ARGH!"

Rintihan kesakitan itu terdengar bersamaan dengan cambuk yang 'menyentuh' kasar permukaan tubuh seorang pria.

"Akhirnya. Aku bisa menghukummu tanpa ada lagi yang menghalangiku." Seorang pria dengan postur tubuh tinggi dan atletis –seperti halnya The Dark Light, menggenggam sebuah cambuk yang terbuat dari rotan besar. Cambukan yang dihasilkannya begitu menyakitkan.

Di hadapannya adalah pria lain yang sudah tidak berdaya. Kedua lengannya direntangkan dan kedua pergelangan tangannya diikatkan pada dua pilar yang berjauhan menggunakan tali tambang besar. Ia dibuat bertelanjang dada sehingga permukaan kulitnya dapat merasakan kontak langsung dengan rotan besar dari cambuk yang sejak tadi digunakan. Cambukan itu mengakibatkan kulit sobek dengan luka goresan yang panjang, mengeluarkan darah, dan membuat dagingnya terlihat. Goresan itu telah tercipta di bagian leher –yang merambat ke pipi kirinya-, dada, perut, dan lengan.

Mereka berada dalam sebuah bangunan mirip dengan markas BST. Tempat tua, lembab, berdebu, kotor, kaca jendelanya pecah, dan pintunya rusak. Sebentar lagi pemerintah memang hendak merenovasi bangunan bekas toko itu.

"A-apa mau… mu… Hwang Juwon… Ngh…" tanyanya terbata-bata. Matanya telah sayu. Ia terlalu lelah.

"Seharusnya tanpa bertanya pun kau sudah tahu jawabannya Kim Wonshik."

SPLATTT!

"ARGH!"

Ketika Juwon hendak melayangkan cambukan lainnya tiba-tiba seseorang mencengkeram pergelangan tangannya.

"Hong… bin…?" gumam Ravi.

Juwon terkejut melihat siapa orang yang sedang menahan tangannya, "Kau?!"

"Hei, ternyata kau. Pria yang waktu itu akan memukul Kim Wonshik dengan benda keras tapi malah punggungku yang kena." Jelas Hongbin dengan santai. Ia tidak terlihat takut sedikitpun.

"Lepaskan! Jangan coba-coba untuk menghalangi jalanku lagi!"

Juwon menendang dada Hongbin dengan kasar hingga Hongbin terhempas dan punggungnya membentur sebuah pilar dengan keras. Ia memegangi dadanya ketika jatuh terduduk di lantai.

"Hongbin!" teriak Ravi dengan susah payah.

Juwon berbalik untuk mengambil sebuah kursi kayu yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Setelah meraihnya, ia kembali berbalik untuk melayangkannya pada Hongbin. Tapi Hongbin sudah bangkit dan lebih dulu merebut benda itu lalu melemparkannya asal dengan kasar. Bersamaan dengan terlemparnya cambuk yang sejak tadi digenggam Juwon.

Dengan panik Juwon hendak mengambil kursi lainnya di sana.

"Tunggu!" seru Hongbin.

Juwon berbalik ke arah pria yang berbicara padanya itu.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu." Lanjut Hongbin.

"Jangan kira dengan cara seperti itu aku akan berhenti menyerangmu."

"Dengar, aku tidak tahu apa masalahmu dengan Kim Wonshik. Tapi apapun itu, ini bukanlah cara penyelesaian yang baik. Cobalah mendapatkan titik temu dengan cara yang lebih pantas."

Hongbin melangkah maju, spontan membuat Juwon termundur.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan apapun padamu. Memangnya sejak awal aku tiba di sini kau melihatku menyerangmu?" ujar Hongbin.

Hongbin mengulurkan tangan kanan, "Kemarilah. Peganglah tanganku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?!"

"Aku adalah orang baik-baik. Percayalah padaku."

Entah bagaimana Juwon akhirnya bersedia meraih tangan Hongbin menggunakan tangan kirinya. Hongbin mendekatkan tubuh mereka dan memegang bahu kanan Juwon. Perlahan ia membimbing Juwon untuk duduk di lantai bersamaan dengannya.

Hongbin mulai mengusap-usap bahu Juwon perlahan, mencoba menenangkannya, "Tarik nafas dalam-dalam, lalu hembuskan perlahan." Ujar Hongbin sambil mencontohkannya. Tanpa disadari, Juwon mengikutinya, sedikit.

Setelah Juwon terlihat lebih tenang, Hongbin melepaskan sentuhannya dari pria itu, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kesalahan apa yang telah dilakukan Kim Wonshik padamu hingga kau menghukumnya dengan membabi buta seperti itu?"

Pria itu menundukkan pandangan.

"Secara teknis aku memang menghalangimu untuk melakukan kekerasan terhadap orang lain. Tapi di sini aku hanya ingin tahu apa masalahnya? Kau harus memiliki alasan yang cukup masuk akal untuk menyakiti seseorang bukan?"

Perlahan Juwon mengangkat wajah menatap Hongbin dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan. Dan dibalas dengan tatapan hangat oleh Hongbin.

Pria itu bangkit dan mengambil langkah besar untuk meninggalkan ruangan itu tanpa sepatah katapun.

Hongbin menghembuskan nafas berat lalu berbalik untuk melihat Ravi.

Ia bangkit dan langsung menghampiri pria yang sudah tidak berdaya itu.

Dengan tubuh bergetar, Hongbin melepaskan semua tali yang mengikat pergelangan tangan Ravi. Setelah terlepas, tubuh Ravi langsung merosot ke lantai. Hongbin menyandarkan punggung Ravi ke pilar.

Hongbin menangkup wajah Ravi. Membuat tatap keduanya bertemu. Meskipun Ravi memaksakan melihat kedua bola mata bening Hongbin dengan mata sayunya.

"Tidak apa-apa Kim Wonshik… Sudah ada aku di sini bersamamu… jangan takut lagi…" ujar Hongbin dengan suara bergetar.

"Kau… tidak apa-apa… Binnie…?"

Sejak memasuki ruangan itu sebenarnya Hongbin sudah ingin menangis melihat kondisi Ravi yang begitu mengenaskan. Namun sedari tadi ia menahan air mata dan menghadapi Juwon dengan kepala dingin. Tapi sekarang sepertinya pertahanan itu akhirnya hancur juga.

Air mata mengalir dari kedua mata Hongbin.

"Kenapa kau menangis…? Aku… tidak apa-apa… selama kau… baik-baik saja…"

Hongbin mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Ravi.

Hongbin mengingat sepenggal kalimat yang pernah dikatakan Ravi,

 _"Aku akan membuatmu menjadikanku sebagai pria pertama yang kau sukai."_

 _Ucapanmu itu sekarang telah terwujud… Kim Wonshik… kau menang…_

"Aku… mencintaimu… Kim Wonshik… aku tidak mau… kehilangan dirimu…"

Keduanya memejamkan mata ketika Hongbin menghapus jarak di antara mereka dengan menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir milik Ravi yang sedikit terbuka. Hongbin menggerakkan bibir namun Ravi tidak membalas. Ia sudah terlalu lemah untuk menggerakkan seluruh anggota tubuh.

"Ravi! Hongbin!" teriak N yang baru tiba bersama anggota lain.

Seolah tuli, Hongbin enggan untuk melepas ciuman.

Leo memberi isyarat menggunakan tangan untuk tidak mendekati Ravi dan Hongbin saat ini, "Beri kesempatan pada mereka untuk tetap seperti itu. Tidak akan lama. Setelah itu baru kita dekati mereka."

Hongbin membuka mata ketika ia melepas tautan bibirnya dengan milik Ravi. Tapi Ravi tidak membuka matanya lagi.

Keempat anggota The Dark Light segera menghampiri mereka.

Melihat Ravi terus menutup mata, air mata Hongbin mengalir semakin deras. Namun tidak terdengar suara isakan tangis sedikitpun. Ia mendekap erat dengan lengan kiri melingkari leher Ravi dan tangan kanan memegangi bagian belakang kepala Ravi. Ia mengelus-elus pipi kiri Ravi yang berdarah itu menggunakan batang hidungnya. Membuat wajah Hongbin berlumuran darah.

Tanpa berkata apapun mereka berempat menenangkan Hongbin melalui sentuhan tangan.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Flashback

Sudah satu jam Hongbin keluyuran dengan motor Hyuk untuk keliling kota. Tapi hal itu tidak bisa menghilangkan kebingungannya tentang perasaan terhadap Ravi. Jadi daripada terus-menerus menyangkal ia akhirnya memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Ravi.

Ia menghentikan motor di pinggir jalan. Melepas helm dan meraih ponsel. Ia menekan _dial_ yang tersambung pada nomor Ken dan menyentuhkan ponsel ke telinga kiri.

 _"Hongbin._ Where are you _?"_

"Hyung _, are you with_ Kim Wonshik? _I didn't see him when I got out from the dining room earlier. Is he in his room_?"

 _"Kau menanyakan Ravi? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?"_

"Maaf hyung, tolong jawab saja pertanyaanku."

 _"Baiklah. Tadi ia pergi keluar sebelum kau pergi. Tapi tidak bilang mau ke mana."_

"Apa dia belum kembali?"

 _"Ya belum lah. Makanya aku tidak bilang kalau aku sedang bersamanya di sini."_

"Kalau begitu beri aku nomor ponselnya."

 _"5559111."_

"Terima kasih hyung."

Hongbin memutus sambungan dan menekan nomor yang Ken berikan.

Ia menunggu orang di seberang menjawab panggilan. Namun hingga nada tunggu telah habis, Ravi tidak mengangkatnya.

Ia mencari Ravi melalui GPS setelah memasukkan nomor ponsel Ravi.

Gambar peta di permukaan layar ponsel Hongbin yang menunjukkan bahwa posisi Ravi masih berada di kota yang sama dengannya. Hanya beda wilayah. Jauhnya hanya sekitar lima menit jika menggunakan motor.

Ia memasukkan kembali ponsel ke dalam saku jaket dan memakai helm. Menyalakan mesin motor lalu membawa pergi kendaraan itu menuju tempat Ravi berada.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Hongbin menghentikan laju motor ketika dengan tidak sengaja melihat motor sport cokelat seperti milik Ravi terparkir di dalam sebuah gang. Ketika ia melihat plat nomor yang ada di bagian depan motor itu ternyata benar. Itu milik Ravi.

Ia memarkirkan motor di belakang milik Ravi itu. Ia kembali memeriksa ponsel untuk melihat GPS. Ravi berada tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri saat ini. Ia hanya perlu berjalan beberapa blok dari sana mengikuti arah yang ditunjukkan GPS.

Ia berhenti berjalan ketika berada di tempat yang sama dengan bulatan merah yang ada pada peta dalam GPS. Dan tempatnya berhenti adalah jalan di depan sebuah bangunan tua tak terurus.

"Apa ia berada di dalam bangunan ini? Tapi… untuk apa ia datang ke sini?"

Dengan ragu Hongbin memasuki bangunan itu. Di dalam, ia menelusuri dan memeriksa setiap ruangan yang ada. Namun ia tidak menemukan ada tanda-tanda kehidupan. Hingga berada di samping sebuah tangga besar.

Benar juga. Ia belum memeriksa lantai atas. Jadi ia segera menaiki tangga itu.

Ketika sampai di lantai atas ia mulai mendengar sebuah suara. Suara cambukan dan teriakan keras.

 _Tunggu dulu. Sepertinya aku kenal suara itu._

Ia berjalan ke arah keributan dan berhenti di depan sebuah pintu terbuka. Ia membulatkan mata ketika melihat apa yang terjadi di dalam ruangan itu.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

"Untuk apa Hongbin menanyakan Ravi?" Tanya N.

 _"Definitely for talking about something."_ Jawab Ken.

 _"But why didn't Ravi tell us where he was gonna go just now?"_

"Hongbin juga tidak bilang ia akan ke mana." Ujar Ken merasa khawatir.

"Kompak sekali mereka. Meskipun pergi di waktu dan tempat yang berbeda." Hyuk berkomentar.

 _"Then why haven't they come back home again until now?"_

Leo yang sejak tadi menyimak perbincangan akhirnya angkat bicara, _"So let's finding them."_

Flashback off

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Hongbin dan keempat anggota The Dark Light berada koridor rumah sakit yang sangat sepi karena saat ini sudah malam.

Mereka duduk di kursi. Menunggu Ravi yang ditangani di ruangan UGD.

Ia memiliki luka sobekan yang lebar dan dalam sehingga dokter dan para perawat sedang menjahit seluruh luka itu.

Hongbin sudah tidak menangis. Namun matanya sembab. Ia begitu mengkhawatirkan kondisi Ravi. Tapi ia hanya cemas dalam diam. Ia tidak menunjukkannya karena tidak ingin membuat teman-temannya khawatir. Sudah cukup ia membuat mereka khawatir saat di gedung tua tadi.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa sakit di bagian perut. Spontan memeganginya, "Ahhh…" sambil meringis. Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Kau kenapa Hongbin?" Tanya N ketika menyentuh Hongbin.

" _Since we're here, you'd better check it up to the doctor_." Ken berujar khawatir.

Hongbin menggeleng, " _No, I'm okay. Sometimes I feel this kinda pain indeed_." Ia tidak berkata bohong. Ia memang suka merasa sakit seperti itu karena kandungannya lemah.

"Sudahlah periksakan saja. Kalau kenapa-kenapa bagaimana?" Hyuk menimpali.

"Sungguh teman-teman. Itu tidak perlu."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi rasa sakit itu akan segera hilang kan?" Ken memastikan.

Hongbin mengangguk sambil menyemat senyum tulus di bibirnya.

Hyuk mengelus-elus perut Hongbin dan mengajak bicara pada perut itu, " _Baby_ , jangan nakal ya. Jangan membuat ibumu sakit. Kasihan dia."

Hongbin tersenyum lagi mendengar kalimat Hyuk.

"Oh iya Hongbin. Kau belum makan dari tadi. Jangan-jangan bayi dalam perutmu itu sedang protes minta makan." N mengambil kesimpulan sendiri. Tapi memang masuk akal sih.

"Benar juga. Ayo kita ke kafe dekat sini. Kami akan menemanimu makan." Ajak Ken.

"Aku tidak lapar."

"Ayolah Hongbin… kami tidak ingin kau sakit." N mencoba membujuk.

"Dan jangan biarkan bayimu kelaparan di dalam sana. Kasihan kan." Untuk kedua kalinya Hyuk menimpali.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kim Wonshik? Masa kita mau meninggalkannya?"

"Dokter bilang masih dua jam lagi. Lukanya kan banyak. Mereka akan menghabiskan banyak waktu untuk menjahitnya. Apalagi mereka menjahitnya pelan-pelan dan hati-hati." N menjelaskan.

Sementara itu Leo sejak tadi hanya tutup mulut. Ia merasa tidak memiliki apapun untuk dikatakan pada siapapun. Terakhir kali ia berbicara adalah ketika mereka berada di gedung kosong itu ketika ia menahan ketiga anggotanya untuk tidak mendekati Hongbin dan Ravi untuk sementara. Selanjutnya ia beraksi dengan tindakan. Bukan dengan untaian kata-kata.

Hening selama beberapa detik. Hingga terdengar sebuah jawaban, "Baiklah. Akan kulakukan demi _baby_."

Mereka semua bangkit dari tempat duduk dan kebetulan saat itu dokter keluar dari ruangan.

Hongbin langsung menghampiri dokter itu, "Dokter, bagaimana kondisinya saat ini?"

"Kami belum menyelesaikan jahitannya. Kami hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa setelah kami selesai menjahit semua lukanya pun pasien masih belum boleh dijenguk hingga besok siang. Jadi sekarang sebaiknya anda semua pulang saja dan kembali lagi ke sini besok."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Di ruang rawat inap, Hongbin dan keempat anggota bertemu dengan Ravi yang telah bangun dari tidur panjang.

Hongbin menggenggam telapak tangan Ravi, "Apa kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

Ravi hanya menanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman.

"Kalau kau tidak menjawabku bagaimana aku bisa tahu apa yang kau rasakan saat ini?"

"Kau ingin tahu apa yang kurasakan saat ini?" Tanya Ravi. Hongbin mengangguk.

"Yang kurasakan saat ini adalah… bahagia." Jawaban Ravi membuat semua orang di sana terkekeh kecil. Sedangkan Hongbin hanya terdiam. Hongbin mengerti apa maksudnya. Tidak tersurat melalui bibir Ravi namun terimplikasikan.

"Kau bahagia karena Hongbin mengkhawatirkanmu kan?" Ujar N. Sekarang Ravi yang terkekeh dibuat pernyataan barusan.

" _Let me guess. Juwon was the one tortured you_?" Ken membuka topik yang sudah tidak sabar ingin diajukannya pada Ravi sejak kemarin. Ia tidak bisa bertanya pada Hongbin karena Hongbin tidak tahu bahwa pria yang menyakiti Ravi itu bernama Juwon.

 _"How did you know?"_

"Ketika kami tiba di depan bangunan itu kami melihat ia berjalan keluar dari sana dengan terburu-buru. Kami masih berada di dalam mobil saat itu. Jadi ia pasti tidak melihat kami." Jelas Hyuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan? Kenapa ia terus-terusan mengejarmu? Ini semua pasti ada hubungannya dengan The Dark Light." Ujar Ken.

"Jadi pria yang menyiksa Kim Wonshik itu bernama Juwon? Sebenarnya dia itu siapa? Apa hubungannya dengan kalian?"

"Ia juga adalah seorang penjudi yang tangguh sama seperti kami. Gangster penjudi tangguh yang lainnya juga banyak. Tapi kami dan BST tetap yang terbaik." Kali ini N yang menjelaskan.

"Juwon juga merupakan orang yang telah membuat Hongbin memiliki memar yang serius pada punggungnya waktu itu." Ravi menginformasi agar keempat anggota yang lainnya itu tahu penyebab memar parah yang sempat dialami kekasihnya itu.

"Oh. Jadi itu adalah perbuatannya. Berarti benar perkiraan N Hyung waktu itu." ujar Hyuk.

"Tapi Hongbin, kemarin ia tidak melakukan sesuatu yang buruk padamu kan?" N bertanya dengan cemas.

Hongbin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak, ia-"

"Ia menendang dada Hongbin sekuat tenaga hingga punggung Hongbin membentur pilar dengan sangat keras." Ravi melanjutkan kalimat –lebih tepatnya menginterupsi- perkataan Hongbin. Dan kalimatnya barusan itu berhasil membuat keempat anggota yang lain terkejut.

" _What?! Hongbin, why didn't you tell us in advance_?" Ken memprotes tidak terima.

" _Because I was okay_."

"Sudahlah Hongbin. Jangan membelanya. Kau ini kenapa? Jelas-jelas ia salah. Malah ingin menutupinya." Ujar Ravi. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa Hongbin bisa-bisanya membela orang yang telah menyakiti mereka.

"Ia melakukan itu semua pasti karena suatu alasan kan? Kemarin aku mencoba untuk menenangkannya dan itu berhasil. Aku yakin ia bukanlah orang jahat. Kurasa ada yang salah dengannya. Ia mungkin menyimpan dendam."

"Memangnya kami telah melakukan kesalahan apa?" Tanya Hyuk yang tidak mengerti.

"Maka dari itu kapan-kapan kita harus mencari tahu. Supaya kejadian seperti ini tidak terulang lagi." Ujar Ken.

"Ya. Tapi tidak sekarang." Balas Leo yang sejak tadi hanya diam mendengarkan perbincangan mereka akhirnya angkat bicara juga. Karena apapun yang mereka rencanakan, keputusan terakhir ada di tangan Leo. Ia yang paling tahu apa yang terbaik untuk mereka semua.

"Tapi kalau memang ada hubungannya dengan kalian lalu kenapa ia hanya mengejar Kim Wonshik?"

"Karena Ravi yang paling sering keluyuran sendirian." Jawab N berdasarkan konklusi yang ditarik dari pemikiran mereka semua.

"Ya sudah. Seharusnya kita tidak langsung membahas masalah yang berat begini ketika Kim Wonshik masih dalam kondisi seperti ini."

"Tidak apa-apa Hongbin. Topik seperti itu tidak akan mempengaruhi keadaanku jadi lebih buruk. Yang sedang sakit kan badanku. Bukan pikiranku."

Hongbin mengelus puncak kepala Ravi sekali, lalu mengecup keningnya, "Cepat sembuh Ravi…"

Ravi mengelus pipi Hongbin, "Terima kasih Binnie sayang…"

"Apa barusan aku mendengar Hongbin memanggil nama 'Ravi'?" Tanya Ken.

"Benar. Itu berarti Hongbin sudah merasa dekat dengannya." Ujar N.

"Syukurlah."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

" _Welcome home_ Ravi." Ken menyambut kedatangan Ravi yang baru saja dijemput oleh Hongbin dan Hyuk.

"Waktu itu kau meninggalkan tempat ini selama seminggu karena harus mengurusi perusahaanmu. Dan terakhir kau kembali tidak ada di sini selama seminggu karena harus menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit." Celoteh Hyuk yang sedang menggantungkan kunci mobilnya di tempat yang telah disediakan. Ia juga membuka jaket dan menyampirkannya di salah satu kepala sofa.

"Kau yakin sekarang kau sudah merasa lebih baik? Lukamu masih ada tuh." N memperhatikan luka yang tampak yaitu di bagian wajah dan lengan Ravi.

"Aku sudah bisa menggerakkan tubuhku dengan nyaman dan leluasa. Lagipula lukaku sudah mengering. Tinggal menunggu bekasnya hilang saja."

"Ya sudah. Sekarang pergilah ke kamarmu dan istirahat. Ini sudah malam." N menunjukkan perhatiannya pada anggotanya yang belum sepenuhnya sembuh itu.

"Baiklah."

Ravi dan Hongbin memasuki kamar Ravi yang sekarang dianggap sebagai kamar mereka berdua.

"Kukira Hongbin tidak akan tidur sekarang." Ujar Ken yang melihat ke mana perginya kekasih Ravi itu.

"Biarkan saja. Ia memang butuh lebih banyak istirahat dari pada kita." Hyuk tidak terlalu ambil pusing dengan apapun yang dilakukan Hongbin selama itu tidak buruk baginya.

"Akhirnya Hongbin mau juga tidur bersama Ravi." Ujar Ken yang masih memperhatikan pintu tempat Ravi dan Hongbin menghilang.

"Ia sudah biasa menemani Ravi ketika di rumah sakit kemarin-kemarin." Balas N.

Hyuk mulai menyiapkan bola-bola billiard untuk dimainkan, "Hyung, temani aku main."

"Kau bicara pada siapa?" Tanya N.

"Siapa saja yang bersedia menjadi lawan mainku."

"Aku akan menemanimu bermain." Ujar Ken, mengambil tongkat billiard.

"Aku juga ingin bermain."

"Yeaaay. Semakin banyak pemain semakin bagus." Semangat Hyuk dengan riang.

"Siapa juga yang ingin bergabung dalam permainan billiard itu? Aku ingin bermain game." Ujar N ketika mendudukkan diri di samping Leo.

"Aish. Kau menyebalkan sekali Hyung. Padahal aku sudah berteriak kegirangan barusan."

"Leo Hyung, maukah kau mengajariku supaya aku bisa bermain billiard lebih baik lagi?" pinta Ken. Membuat Leo hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Apa sih yang nggak buat Ken?

Namun N langsung menarik lengan Leo dan membuat pimpinan mereka itu duduk kembali, "Jung Taekwoon, temani aku bermain. Aku akan memainkan permainan kesukaanmu." Ia lalu mengambil _stick video game_ untuk dua orang pemain.

Leo menatap Ken. Yang ditatap, mengerling, "Ya sudah kalian main saja berdua. Leo Hyung, kalau ada waktu nanti kau bisa mengajariku kan? Kita berdua saja. Tanpa ada makhluk gelap yang mengganggu." Sindirnya. N sempat mendelik namun setelah itu mengabaikan. Ia sudah biasa dikatai hitam, gelap, tidak kelihatan, atau semacamnya.

"Hanya ada kita berdua? Tentu saja. Kapanpun kau mau. Kau tahu aku selalu ada untukmu." Jawab Leo. Ken menelan ludah.

 _Bodoh. Kenapa aku tadi berkata seperti itu pada Leo Hyung? Aku lupa kalau ia menyukaiku. Bagaimana jika ia semakin menyukaiku? Aku kan tidak mau membuat hatinya terluka._

Leo menerima _stick video game_ dari tangan N. Kemudian N menyalakan TV dan _game_ lalu memilih permainan sepak bola.

Sementara itu di dalam kamar, Ravi dan Hongbin telah melepas seluruh pakaian mereka. Sehingga tidak ada sehelai benangpun yang membalut tubuh mereka. Hanya selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuh keduanya.

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **THE BED SCENE HAS BEEN DELETED**

 **.**

" _Gosh. Their moaning sounds are so noisy it can be heard here_." Ken menegakkan tongkat billiardnya dan mendelik ke arah pintu kamar Ravi. Padahal sepasang kekasih itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk berisik. Suara-suara yang mereka ciptakan itu keluar begitu saja.

Suara itu juga telah mengganggu konsentrasi N dalam permainan _video game_ -nya. Bahkan ia hampir dibuat kalah oleh lawan mainnya. Sementara Leo mengabaikan suara-suara aneh itu. Karena ia sendiri sudah mendapatkan begitu banyak pengalaman melakukan hubungan badan, dan menghasilkan suara desahan yang sama. Jadi ia sudah tidak merasa aneh. Dan sedikit lagi ia mengalahkan N di permainan sepak bola itu.

" _Just turn the music on with the loud volume. In order to sink their voices_." Hyuk memberi usul.

"Ide yang bagus." Tanggap N tanpa melepas pandang pada layar TV di depannya.

Ken menyalakan musik dengan _beat_ yang cepat di komputer yang telah dihubungkan dengan _speaker home theater_. Sehingga suara-suara yang tidak diinginkan tadi tenggelam dalam suara musik yang keras itu.

Ia menghembuskan nafas lega, " _This is better_."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Perlahan Hongbin membuka mata. Ia mendapati dirinya tertidur di dada Ravi dan lengannya masih melingkar di tubuh atletis kekasihnya itu. Ia langsung bangkit dan terduduk, "Jam berapa sekarang?"

Ravi membuka mata dan melihat jam di layar ponselnya yang diletakkan di atas nakas, "Ya ampun. Ini sudah jam dua belas siang. Kenapa mereka tidak membangunkan kita? Berarti kita telah melewatkan sarapan bersama mereka."

"Ya sudah. Lagipula kita kan baru tidur jam empat dini hari tadi."

Ravi bangkit dari tidurnya. Dan di saat yang bersamaan mereka turun dari tempat tidur. Lalu melilitkan handuk di pinggang untuk menutupi bagian bawah tubuh mereka.

Hongbin melepaskan seprai yang telah ternodai cairan mereka dan melemparkannya ke keranjang cucian.

Mereka keluar dari dalam kamar dan melihat keempat anggota The Dark Light sedang melakukan aktivitas normal mereka di ruang tengah.

"Sudah puas tidurnya? Jam segini baru bangun." Ujar Hyuk sarkastik.

"Apakah kalian selelah itu sampai-sampai lupa waktu?" Tanya Ken.

"Aku ini bukan lupa waktu." Ravi menggantungkan kalimat.

"Lalu?"

"Lupa diri."

Ken melempar bantal sofa pada Ravi dan langsung ditangkap oleh sang sasaran, "Kau ini pintar sekali menjawab, Kim Wonshik."

"Kenapa kalian tidak membangunkan kami?" protes Hongbin.

"Tidak tega." Jawab N singkat.

"Sudahlah. Cepat mandi sana." ujar Hyuk.

Tanpa menanggapi, Ravi dan Hongbin berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

Hongbin hendak memasuki kamar mandi yang berbeda dengan yang akan dimasuki Ravi namun Ravi segera menarik lengan Hongbin. Membuat Hongbin menatap protes kekasihnya itu.

"Kau mau ke mana? Mandi bersamaku saja."

"Baiklah."

Setelah memasuki kamar mandi mereka melepas handuk dan menggantungkannya pada tempatnya. Ravi menyalakan kran air pada bathtub sedangkan Hongbin berdiri di hadapan kloset untuk buang air kecil.

Setelah Hongbin selesai giliran Ravi yang menuntaskan hasrat ingin-buang-air-kecil-nya, sedangkan Hongbin memasukkan cairan sabun mandi susu dari dalam sebuah botol ke _bathtub_ itu. Membuat warna air di dalamnya menjadi keruh seputih susu dan berbusa.

Sementara menunggu air memenuhi _bathtub_ , mereka duduk berdampingan di tepi bak mandi itu.

"Setelah mandi nanti apa yang akan kita lakukan?" Tanya Ravi.

"Makan siang tentu saja."

"Setelah itu?"

"Tidak tahu. Aku ingin bermain bersama Leon tapi Leo Hyung melarangku."

"Aku mengerti."

"Nanti juga aku menemukan sendiri apa yang akan kulakukan."

"Bagaimana kalau kita pergi jalan-jalan? Kemarin-kemarin kan kau di rumah sakit terus untuk menemaniku."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin jalan-jalan. Jangan-jangan kau ya yang ingin pergi keluar? Kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu. Aku akan menjagamu."

"Kau ini bicara apa." Ujar Ravi. Mereka terkekeh bersama-sama.

"Tidak ada kegiatan perjudian malam ini?" Tanya Hongbin.

Ravi menggeleng, "Mungkin besok atau lusa. Berjudi terus-menerus bisa membuat kami bosan. Lagipula uang kami sudah melimpah."

"Meskipun ada banyak kegiatan yang bisa kalian lakukan di tempat persembunyian ini apakah kalian tidak merasa bosan –juga-?"

"Jangan cemaskan itu. Sebentar lagi kita akan jalan-jalan ke luar negeri."

"Benarkah? Ke mana itu?"

"Negeri Paman Sam. Tepatnya Las Vegas."

"Dasar. Ke negeri orang pun tujuan kalian hanya berjudi."

"Yang penting kami mencari suasana baru. Sekalian jalan-jalan. Nanti kita berwisata keliling Amerika saja sekalian."

"Yang benar saja."

Setelah itu mereka mengobrol dengan topik yang ringan dengan asik. Sampai tidak terasa air sudah hampir memenuhi bak mandi besar berbentuk persegi empat itu.

Ravi mematikan kran air lalu masuk ke dalam bak mandi bersama-sama dengan Hongbin.

Ravi duduk bersandar dan Hongbin duduk bersandar di dadanya.

Mereka diam dalam posisi seperti itu membiarkan air campuran sabun susu itu menembus pori-pori kulit mereka. Bertujuan untuk lebih menyehatkan kulit tubuh mereka sekalian mempercepat hilangnya bekas luka di tubuh Ravi.

Ravi mulai…

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **THE SEX SCENE HAS BEEN DELETED**

 **.**

Sementara itu Hyuk yang sedang bermain billiard menghentikan permainannya.

" _What's wrong_?" Tanya Ken.

" _I gotta pee. But they both are still using the bathrooms_."

"Minta ikut pipis saja sebentar di kamar mandi yang dipakai Ravi."

"Baiklah."

Hyuk berjalan cepat ke kamar mandi.

Ketika sampai di koridor ia mendengar suara desahan Ravi dan Hongbin di balik pintu kamar mandi dekat ujung koridor.

Hyuk langsung _sweatdrop_ mendengar itu. Dan tanpa ambil pusing ia memasuki kamar mandi yang kosong.

Setelah selesai dengan urusannya ia kembali mengambil tongkat billiard.

"Sudah pipisnya?"

"Mereka mendesah di dalam kamar mandi yang sama. Dengan kata lain satu kamar mandi kosong dan aku tidak perlu mengusir Ravi Hyung untuk menggunakan kamar mandi."

"Ya ampun. Anak-anak itu. Apa mereka masih belum merasa puas dengan yang semalam?" N merasa heran.

"Hyung… aku juga jadi ingin melakukan apa yang mereka lakukan." Ujar Hyuk memajukan bibir dengan imut.

"Kau ini bicara apa dasar bocah? Kau kan masih kecil." N mencibir.

"Aku sudah besar! Aku sudah 19 tahun sekarang."

"Ya sudah, lalu memangnya kau mau apa? Mau melakukannya sekarang dengan orang yang ada? Tuh ada Ken." Ujar N asal. Membuat Leo mendelik ke arahnya.

 _Aku yang sudah lama mengincar Ken dan ia malah jatuh ke tangan orang lain? Enak saja!_

"Hyung, kau belum mencoba dipukul dengan tongkat billiard ya?" ujar Ken tidak terima. N malah memeletkan lidah sebagai balasan.

"Tidak mau. Aku sudah punya pacar." Hyuk menolak saran N yang asal itu.

"Kalau begitu sana pergi ke rumah Yoonsun dan ajak dia." N kembali bergurau. Tapi kali ini lebih masuk akal.

"Tidak ah. Nanti kalau dia hamil bagaimana? Dia kan masih sekolah. Aku juga masih kecil."

 _Pakai pengaman saja bodoh. Dasar bocah._

"Terserah kau sajalah. Kau ini maunya apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti. Tadi saja kau bilang kau sudah besar. Sekarang kau mengaku masih kecil. Kau membingungkanku."

"Tapi benar juga sih. Kalau aku melakukannya dengan Ken Hyung, dia tidak akan hamil kan? dia tidak interseks seperti Hongbin Hyung kan?" Hyuk tertawa bersama N.

Mata Hyuk yang tidak sengaja bertemu dengan mata Leo langsung mendapatkan _death glare_ dari pimpinannya itu. Membuat Hyuk menghentikan tawa dan berpaling.

 _Kau itu bicara apa Han Sanghyuk?! Jika ada pria pertama yang merasakan tubuhnya, akulah orangnya!_

Ken langsung mendaratkan jitakan keras di kepala Hyuk.

"Auw! Sakit Hyung! Kau ini tidak berperikemanusiaan sekali. Mukul kepala berharga seorang maknae gak kira-kira."

Ken berkacak pinggang, "Kalian ini tadi bicara apa sih?! Kalau ngomong jangan sembarangan! Menjijikan sekali!"

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Semua orang telah mengambil tempat duduk masing-masing di ruang makan kecuali N yang baru tiba dari dapur dengan segelas minuman berwarna krem –seperti jus buah peach. Ia meletakkan gelas itu di hadapan Hongbin.

"Minum itu sampai habis."

Hongbin mengambil gelas itu, "Ini apa hyung?"

"Cepat minum."

"Baiklah." Hongbin meminumnya seteguk, "Ini enak. Minuman ini terbuat dari apa?"

"Sudah habiskan saja."

Hongbin kembali menenggak minuman itu hingga tidak tersisa dan meletakkannya lagi di atas meja.

"Karena kau telah menghabiskannya, sekarang aku akan memberitahumu."

Hongbin memperhatikan N yang hendak menjelaskan.

"Yang kau minum barusan itu terbuat dari campuran raspberry, daun mint, blackurent, jeruk, stroberi, anggur, melon, coklat, dan es krim vanilla."

 _"And by that, now you're officially become a member of The Dark Light."_ Ken menimpali.

Semua orang bersorak dan bertepuk tangan bersamaan dengan Hongbin yang tersenyum cemerlang hingga ber- _eye-smile_ dan memperlihatkan sepasang _dimple_ manis di kedua belah pipinya.

"Kalian ini lucu sekali. Gangster penjudi sekelas The Dark Light menggunakan jus ini untuk pelantikan anggota?"

"Beginilah cara kami merayakan terbentuknya The Dark Light waktu dulu. Yaitu dengan meminum jus ini." Jelas Hyuk.

"Kenapa bahan-bahan itu yang dipilih?"

"Karena mereka memiliki nilai filosofis tersendiri. Raspberry melambangkan loyalitas. Daun mint melambangkan kepercayaan. Blackurent melambangkan tanggung jawab. Jeruk melambangkan kekompakan. Stroberi melambangkan kasih sayang. Anggur melambangkan wawasan yang luas. Melon melambangkan kecakapan. Coklat melambangkan kepercayaan diri. Dan es krim vanilla melambangkan kebahagiaan." N menjelaskan lebih detail.

Ken memegang sebuah benda yang terbuat dari besi, di tangannya, _"Now Imma make more five piercings on your ears."_

Ia langsung memasangkan tindikan setiap kali membuat lubang di telinga Hongbin.

"Sekarang apakah ada yang ingin disampaikan oleh anggota baru The Dark Light ini?" Tanya N setelah Ken menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Singkat saja. Aku berterimakasih pada kalian semua yang telah merawatku dengan baik di sini. Aku juga akan berusaha untuk tidak mengecewakan kalian kelak. Terima kasih."

"Aku akan membelikan mobil dan motor untukmu sebagai identitas. Mau warna apa?" Tanya Ravi.

"Biru laut. _Navy_. Itu adalah warna kesukaanku."

Ravi memotret wajah Hongbin menggunakan kamera yang ia belikan pada kekasihnya itu. Memotret diri Hongbin yang baru dengan tiga pasang tindikan di telinga, yang sama dengan anggota The Dark Light lainnya.

Leo mengukir senyum, "Pilihan warna yang bagus."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Sore hari mereka berkumpul di ruang tengah untuk melihat acara TV. Sementara Hyuk membuka majalah remaja yang tercantum tulisan 'MAGENTA' di sampulnya. Sampul itu juga memajang gambar Maeel yang merangkul mesra Zhang Li Yin, kedua selebritis yang dikabarkan baru menjalin sebuah hubungan asmara. C-JeS Entertainment dan SM Entertainment telah mengkonfirmasi hal itu.

"Itu majalah yang kau beli kemarin kan?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Yeap."

Mereka melanjutkan aktivitas hingga mata Hyuk berbinar-binar ketika membuka sebuah halaman, "Waaah ada kuis menarik. Aku akan mengisinya!"

"Memangnya kuis apa?" Tanya N.

"Seratus soal fisika yang diambil dari soal-soal fisika kelas satu sampai kelas tiga SMP." Jawab Hyuk sambil mengambil bolpoin, kertas kosong –untuk mengotret, dan kalkulator _scientific_ dari dalam laci nakas lalu kembali duduk untuk mengisi soal-soal itu.

 _"You turn out still be keeping the calculator you've brought that time."_ Ujar Ken.

 _"Sure. Now it's useful again isn't it?"_

"Soal fisika kelas satu sampai kelas tiga SMP kau bilang? Pasti mudah sekali." komentar Ravi, meremehkan.

"Mudah sekali? Benarkah? Kalau begitu coba lihatlah soal-soal ini." Hyuk memperlihatkannya pada Ravi.

Ravi mengerutkan kening, "Soal-soalnya tidak ada yang kumengerti sama sekali. Campuran teori dan menghitung menggunakan rumus. Mana tidak ada pilihan gandanya."

"Makanya lihat dulu, baru ngomong."

"Baiklah baiklah. Kau memang jenius."

"Kalau aku bisa mengisi semuanya dengan benar aku bisa memenangkan tujuh ratus ribu won. Lumayan kan?"

"Ya sudah isi saja sana." ujar N. Ia sedikit berharap bahwa Hyuk bisa benar-benar mendapatkan hadiah uang dari kuis itu.

Hyuk mulai mengerjakannya secara sistematis dibantu dengan media yang telah ia sediakan. Dan ia sama sekali tidak mendapatkan kesulitan dalam mengisi soal-soal yang rumit itu.

"Soal nomor 6. Sebuah kotak diletakkan pada bak mobil terbuka yang sedang mulai bergerak dengan percepatan 6m/s2. Massa kotak adalah 40 kg. Jika koefisien gerakan statik dan kinetik antara lantai bak terbuka dan kotak berturut-turut adalah 0,8 dan 0,5 maka gaya gesekan yang diberikan lantai bak terbuka pada kotak adalah sebesar…"

 _"What are you talking about? It_ _gets me dizzy."_ Ujar Ken.

"Ya ampun. Soal ini terlalu mudah. Aku bahkan bisa menjawabnya selama beberapa detik tanpa harus mencorat-coret kertas kosongku. Tentu saja jawabannya adalah 240 Newton. Majalah ini benar-benar meledek otak jenius Han Sanghyuk." Hyuk memuji diri sendiri.

"Lihatlah anak sombong ini. Belagu sekali. Kau ini minta dicubit ya?" N benar-benar mencubit pipi kiri Hyuk dengan gemas.

"Aaaw, sakit hyung!"

"Kau bilang majalah itu meledek otakmu karena kau bisa mengerjakan soal itu. Majalah itu mencantumkan soal seperti itu karena orang lain belum tentu ada yang bisa mengerjakannya." Komentar Ravi.

"Jadi kau menyukai fisika?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Suka sekali. Waktu sekolah dulu aku pernah menjadi juara olimpiade fisika dan matematika se-provinsi selama tiga kali berturut-turut. Aku juga adalah siswa teladan yang selalu mendapat peringkat pertama di antara seluruh angkatan. Dengan kata lain aku adalah juara satu dari 600 siswa. Aku adalah yang terbaik. Hingga akhirnya… aku dikeluarkan dari sekolah gara-gara ketahuan berjudi."

"Sayang sekali."

"Begitulah. Tapi itu semua bukan masalah lagi bagiku sekarang karena hidupku tetap bahagia. Karena aku bersama-sama dengan kalian."

"Kau ini pintar sekali membuat kami tersanjung." N kembali mencubit pipi Hyuk dengan keras. Kali ini pipi kanannya.

"Aaaw! Hyung! Aku ngomong begini salah. Ngomong begitu salah. Tetap saja membuat kedua pipiku jadi korban cubitanmu." Hyuk mengeluh ketika mengusap-usap pipi kanannya yang sakit.

Hongbin bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Mau ke mana?" Tanya Ravi.

"Minum."

"Akan kuambilkan."

"Aku bisa melakukannya sendiri." Ujar Hongbin dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Kau telah berhasil merebut hati Hongbin sekarang." Ujar Ken pada Ravi.

"Itu semua berkat Leo hyung." jawab Ravi.

Leo menoleh pada si pembicara, "Aku?"

"Ya. Kau yang telah menyadarkan Hongbin."

"Itu tidak benar. Kau bisa mendapatkan Hongbin karena usahamu sendiri. Kau sudah berusaha sebaik mungkin. Aku hanya membantu untuk membuka pikirannya sedikit."

"Terima kasih hyung."

"Tidak masalah."

Ravi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Aku ingin minum." Ujarnya dan berjalan ke dapur.

"Ngakunya saja mau minum. Paling juga mau mengambil kesempatan ber- _lovey-dovey_ dengan Hongbin hyung." Hyuk mencibir, yang disusul tawa kedua hyung-nya.

"Sinis sekali. Padahal kau juga sudah sering kan berciuman panas dengan Newsun?" Kali ini giliran N yang mencibir.

"Tutup mulutmu hyung." Hyuk _sweatdrop_ untuk yang kesekian kalinya hari ini.

Di dapur, Hongbin membuka pintu lemari es bagian kanan. Ia mengambil sekaleng minuman dan menutup kembali pintu kulkas itu. Ia membuka penutup kaleng dan menenggak isinya. Mengatupkan mata dengan erat di tegukan kedua untuk menahan rasa pahit di lidah. Dan sebelum ia menghabiskannya tiba-tiba seseorang merebut kaleng minuman itu dari tangannya. Membuatnya bengong.

"Kau tidak boleh minum bir, Lee Hongbin." ujar Ravi, "Biar aku yang habiskan." Lanjutnya lalu benar-benar menghabiskannya dalam beberapa kali tegukan dan melemparnya ke tempat sampah.

"Kau tahu kan kau tidak boleh meminum minuman beralkohol?"

"Aku tahu."

"Lalu kenapa kau lakukan?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencobanya sedikit."

"Sedikit kau bilang? Kau berniat untuk menghabiskannya barusan."

"Tapi aku tidak menghabiskan semua bir yang ada di lemari es. Hanya di kaleng itu saja."

"Kalau kau sudah melahirkan nanti silahkan habiskan semua bir bahkan semua botol Manhattan yang ada di sini."

"Iya iya Kim Wonshik. Aku mengerti."

"Dokter bilang kandunganmu lemah. Jangan menambah masalah dengan meminum minuman keras."

Hongbin tidak menanggapi.

"Kembalilah ke ruang tengah. Akan kubuatkan susu untukmu untuk menetralisir bir yang telah kau minum tadi."

"Maafkan aku."

"Minta maaf saja pada _baby_."

"Kau marah?"

Ravi mengelus puncak kepala Hongbin, "Aku tidak marah sayang… asalkan kau tidak melakukannya lagi. Sekarang cepatlah kembali berkumpul bersama mereka."

"Baiklah."

Hongbin berjalan menuju ruang tengah kembali sementara Ravi membuatkan segelas susu untuknya.

Ia kembali duduk di sofa. Berdampingan dengan Ken.

 _"Where's Ravi?"_

"Ia memarahiku tadi." Cerita Hongbin hingga semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Apa? Ravi memarahimu? Kenapa? Ia tidak pernah memarahimu sebelumnya." Ujar N yang merasa heran.

"Aku tidak memarahinya. Hanya menegurnya ketika ia sedang meminum sekaleng bir." Ujar Ravi yang baru datang dengan segelas susu lalu menyerahkannya ke tangan Hongbin.

Kalimat Ravi barusan berhasil membuat semua orang merasa lebih terkejut dari sebelumnya, _"What? Hongbin, you really drank it? It ain't even allowed."_ Ujar Ken.

"Minggu kemarin juga kami memergokinya merokok." N melaporkan hal itu pada Ravi.

"Apa?! Lee Hongbin. Kau ini kenapa sih nakal sekali?"

"Iya maaf. Aku tidak akan melakukannya lagi." Ujar Hongbin dan meminum susunya sampai habis.

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

"Ravi, kemarilah. Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Pinta Hongbin.

Saat itu mereka duduk di tepi ranjang. Ravi langsung mendekatkan telinganya ke bibir Hongbin dan kekasihnya itu langsung membisikkan sesuatu.

Ravi membulatkan mata mendengar apa yang disampaikan Hongbin, "Kenapa kau memiliki permintaan seaneh itu?"

"Entahlah. Tapi aku tidak tahan, sayang. Aku benar-benar menginginkannya. Kalau kau tidak mengabulkannya aku bisa gila."

Ravi menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Baiklah. Akan kucoba."

"Yeaaay… terima kasih Wonshikkie-ku yang tampan…" Hongbin yang kegirangan memeluk tubuh kekasihnya itu begitu erat. Ia memiliki kekuatan begitu besar sehingga berhasil membuat Ravi sesak nafas.

Setelah dekapan itu terlepas, Ravi bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Ia berjalan ke pintu dan akhirnya berlalu dari hadapan Hongbin.

Apa yang Ravi lakukan? Ia mengutarakan keinginan Hongbin pada keempat anggota lain. Dan berhasil membuat mereka terkejut. Bahkan Hyuk berusaha menahan tawa.

"Bagaimana menurutmu hyung?" Tanya Ravi pada Leo.

"Tentu saja tidak bias, Kim Wonshik. Itu tidak mungkin terjadi. Tidak akan pernah." Jawab pimpinan mereka itu.

"Ayolah hyung… kasihan Hongbin…" Ravi memohon. Ketiga anggota lain membantu calon ayah yang sedang kesusahan itu untuk memohon dengan cara menatap mata Leo.

Hongbin keluar dari kamar dan bergabung bersama mereka, "Aku benar-benar meminta hal itu hyung."

Leo mendengus, "Aku tahu. Ini bukan hanya keinginan Hongbin saja. Kalian juga jadi mau kan? Ck. Baiklah baiklah. Lakukan sesuka kalian."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Seorang gadis berperawakan sangat tinggi seperti supermodel memasuki tempat persembunyian The Dark Light. Gadis cantik dan seksi itu memakai dress pink pastel selutut dengan mantel bulu tebal di bagian atas tubuh. Meskipun begitu mantel itu tidak dapat menutupi dua gundukan dada besarnya.

Gadis itu memakai polesan _make-up_ yang pas dan itulah salah satu hal yang membuatnya terlihat begitu cantik dan menarik.

Ia berambut kecokelatan panjang bergelombang menjuntai hingga sebatas dada.

Ia memakai kalung dan cincin berlian yang menambah kesan elegan pada dirinya.

Dan ia hanya memakai flat shoes berwarna pink namun kakinya tetap terlihat indah.

Leon berjalan menghampiri gadis itu dan gadis itu langsung mengangkat tubuh Leon. Membawa kucing berbulu lebat itu di dalam pangkuan hangatnya. Kucing itu merasa nyaman terlebih setelah gadis itu mengelus-elus kepala hingga punggung makhluk berbulu itu dengan lembut.

Anggota The Dark Light tidak bisa berkata apapun melihat kesempurnaan yang dimiliki sang gadis.

Siapa sebenarnya gadis itu?

Mengapa ia bisa memasuki tempat persembunyian The Dark Light?

Mengapa Leon mendekati gadis itu dan merasa nyaman bersamanya?

"Maaf nona. Kalau kami boleh tahu, siapa namamu?" Tanya N.

"Jung Taewon. Tapi aku lebih akrab disapa Leona." Jawabnya datar dengan suara lembutnya yang mengalun merdu di gendang telinga siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Seperti inikah bidadari yang jatuh dari surga?

"Hyung? Ini benar-benar kau?" Tanya Ken merasa tidak percaya.

Hyuk yang menyusul memasuki ruang tengah itu berdiri agak jauh di belakang gadis itu.

"Benar semuanya. Perkenalkan. Ini adalah Leo hyung yang baru." Ujar anggota termuda mereka itu.

Mereka semua terpukau atas penampilan pimpinan mereka saat ini yang selama ini merupakan sosok pria yang tangguh dan mengerikan. Sosok Jung Taekwoon yang begitu ditakuti dan disegani karena kehebatannya dalam berjudi. Sosok bos gangster penjudi yang telah menyetubuhi puluhan atau bahkan ratusan orang pria dengan ganas.

Namun untuk saat ini lupakan hal-hal berbau maskulin yang bersanding di diri seorang Jung Taekwoon itu.

Mereka masih syok dan merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang mereka lihat.

Hyuk tadi memang membawa Leo ke salon terbaik yang ada di kota mereka. Di tempat itu Leo didandani sedemikian rupa untuk menyerupai seorang gadis. Dipakaikan dress, dipolesi _make-up_ , dipasangkan rambut palsu, dan dipakaikan sepatu cantik. Dan semuanya itu pas karena telah diperhitungkan. Seperti mantel bulu agar bahu lebar Leo tidak terlihat. Rambut palsu yang pas dengan bentuk wajah Leo. Sepatu flat karena ia sudah memiliki postur tubuh yang sangat tinggi. Ia juga dipakaikan stocking hitam untuk menyembunyikan rambut lebat di kakinya. Tidak lupa pakaian dalam khusus yang membuatnya memiliki sepasang payudara.

"Kau sudah mirip dengan supermodel wanita Jung Taehyun saja hyung. Apalagi tinggi badannya sama persis denganmu." Komentar Ravi.

"Eh, malah kalau menurutku kau itu sudah sangat mirip dengan bintang film biru Jung Jooyeon." Hyuk terbahak setelah mengatakan itu.

"Sumpah. Kau cantik sekali Leona." Ucap N.

Tatap Leo tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ken. Ia melihat Ken tersenyum ke arahnya. Lebih tepatnya menahan tawa.

Leo kembali berpaling. Wajahnya sudah memerah saat ini. Ia merasa sangat malu berpenampilan seperti itu di hadapan seseorang yang disukainya.

"Hyung… kau benar-benar melakukan ini untukku…? Terima kasih banyak hyung, maksudku, Leona noona…" Hongbin mendekap tubuh Leo dan langsung mencium aroma parfum Selena Gomez yang begitu menusuk tajam di indera penciumannya.

Leo membalas pelukan itu menggunakan sebelah lengannya karena lengan lainnya sedang sibuk menggendong Leon, "Ya Hongbin. Sama-sama. Kau ini pandai sekali untuk membuat anggota The Dark Light bahagia."

"Apa kau merasa nyaman dengan penampilanmu ini?"

"Tidak. Tapi aku bahagia bisa melihat senyuman yang terlukis di wajah kalian."

"Tapi noona… tidak cukup sampai di sini…"

Leo mengerutkan kening, "Apa lagi yang harus kulakukan? Apakah ini semua masih kurang untukmu?"

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

Leo tengah mengenakan model busana wanita yang lain. Kali ini adalah gaun putih yang menjuntai panjang hingga menyentuh bumi. Gaun yang ia kenakan juga menutupi seluruh bagian lengan hingga ke pergelangan tangannya agar lengan kekarnya tidak terlihat. Ia memakai sarung tangan putih transparan untuk menyembunyikan tangan besar yang sangat pria. Ia juga harus selalu memakai mantel bulu yang menutupi bahu lebarnya. Rambut panjangnya diikat dan dipakaikan kerudung pengantin. Ia memakai sepasang anting berlian besar menggantung dan dua pasang tindikan –identitas The Dark Light di telinganya. Memakai sepatu putih dengan _heels_ tinggi. Dan sentuhan terakhir adalah menggenggam sebuket kecil bunga-bunga putih.

Keenam anggota The Dark Light berada di sebuah taman luas dan indah. Membaur dengan keramaian.

Leo akan mengikuti sebuah kontes pengantin. Dan yang menjadi juara pertama akan mendapatkan hadiah uang sebesar 1,400,000 won. Leo tidak mengejar itu. Ia hanya mengikuti kemauan salah satu anggotanya yang sedang mengidam.

Hongbin membawa seorang pria berjalan berdampingan dengannya. Pria itu membulatkan mata melihat kecantikan seorang gadis yang ia lihat di depannya.

"Semuanya. Perkenalkan. Ini James. Temanku yang sangat tampan yang ingin mengikuti kontes ini tapi tidak punya pasangan." Hongbin tertawa mengejek setelah memperkenalkan teman lamanya.

James mendelik, "Hei. Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu juga kan? Seolah-olah aku ini tidak laku. Dasar. Bikin malu saja."

Semua orang menyapa James dan menyambutnya dengan baik. Pria itu juga membalas sambutan mereka dengan ramah.

"Jadi Leona noona akan dipasangkan dengan James?" Tanya Ken.

"Ya."

"Oh. Jadi namamu adalah Leona? Nama yang cantik seperti orangnya." Pria itu memiliki postur tubuh sangat tinggi. Hanya tinggal sepuluh senti lagi, ia dua meter. Sehingga Leo dipakaikan _heels_.

Leo hanya melempar senyum manis tanpa membalas perkataan pria itu. Padahal di dalam benak ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri karena tidak rela memberikan senyuman mahalnya pada seorang pria yang bahkan baru ditemuinya saat ini.

"Tapi kau harus tahu satu hal penting tentang Leona noona ini." Ujar Hongbin.

"Apa itu?"

"Ia sebenarnya adalah seorang pria."

Kalimat itu membuat James beku seketika.

Ravi mengguncangkan tubuh teman Hongbin itu, "James?"

"Kalian tidak sedang bercanda kan?" Tanya James ketika kesadarannya kembali datang.

"Untuk apa kami berbohong? Di dalam situasi serius ini?" ujar Hyuk.

"Yang benar? Leona. Siapa namamu sebenarnya?"

"Leo." Jawab calon mempelai wanitanya itu singkat. Suaranya memang lembut namun lembutnya suara pria tetaplah suara seorang pria.

"Apa? J-jadi aku akan menikahi seorang pria?" Tanya James lagi. Merasa kecewa.

"Kau hanya butuh pasangan untuk memenangkan hadiah kan? Bukan menikah sungguhan." Ujar N.

"Tapi Hongbin, memangnya kau tidak punya teman perempuan? Sampai-sampai harus membawakan teman pria segala untukku." Intonasi James penuh kekecewaan.

Hongbin menggeleng, "Kalau yang dekat sih tidak ada. Lagipula dengan kecantikan Leona noona belum tentu ada perempuan yang bisa mengalahkannya di kontes ini."

"Ah… baiklah baiklah. Aku mengerti." James pada akhirnya menjawab pasrah.

"Kalau menang nanti jangan lupa hasilnya dibagi dua dengan Leona noona." Ujar Ken mengingatkan.

Ketika kontes dimulai, beberapa pasang pengantin memamerkan keserasian secara bergantian sesuai jatah waktu yang telah ditentukan panitia. Dan yang menilai bukanlah juri, melainkan hasil pemungutan suara dari semua yang menyaksikan kontes.

James dan Leo memenangkannya, namun…

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa mempelai wanita yang menjadi pasangan James adalah seorang pria.

"Sudahlah noona, kau jadi mempelai wanita sungguhan saja. Hahaha."

Leo langsung berjalan menghampiri Hyuk dan mengangkat buket bunga dengan satu tangan. Hendak memukulkannya pada anggota termudanya yang telah meledeknya. Namun ia menghentikan tangan di udara melihat Hyuk melindungi kepalanya menggunakan tangan.

"Bagaimana noona?" Tanya Hongbin. Meminta pendapat Leo yang telah melewatkan masa-masa menjadi pengantin wanita.

"Satu-satunya kesenangan yang kudapatkan dari hal konyol ini adalah aku mendapatkan uang."

"Dan melihat senyuman di bibir kami. Jangan lupa itu." N menambahkan.

"Lalu sekarang kau sudah puas?" Tanya Leo pada orang mengidam yang telah membuatnya merasa tersiksa.

"Belum."

Leo menautkan sepasang alis, "Apa? Masih belum juga? Aku harus bagaimana lagi?" tanya Leo tidak percaya.

Hongbin membisikkan sesuatu di telinga Leo, yang membuat pemimpinnya itu membulatkan mata.

"Kau sudah benar-benar gila Lee Hongbin."

"Kau mau kan noona…? Ini yang terakhir. Aku janji deh…"

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

"Semuanya cepat ke sini! Iklannya sedang ditayangkan!" ujar Ravi yang sedang _stand by_ di depan TV.

Dengan antusias sisa anggota The Dark Light melihat layar TV di depan mereka. Kecuali Leo yang berjalan malas mendekati mereka yang sedang berkumpul.

Leo yang membintangi iklan itu.

Masalahnya, itu iklan bukan sembarang iklan.

Itu adalah iklan susu untuk ibu hamil.

Dan Leo yang menjadi wanita hamil itu dengan perut buncit yang ia elus-elus dengan lembut sambil meminum segelas susu. Dan setelah perut buncitnya hilang ia menggendong seorang bayi merah di ruang persalinan. Dengan seorang pria –yang berperan sebagai ayah dari bayi itu mengecup kening Leo dan memegang tangan kecil bayi itu. Mereka terlihat seperti keluarga yang bahagia.

Bahkan saat pembuatan iklan, di antara seluruh kru yang terlibat di dalamnya tidak ada satupun yang mengetahui bahwa gadis yang mereka jadikan model itu adalah seorang pria.

"Cepat sekali ya bayi itu lahir? Bahkan Hongbin saja yang sudah lama hamil sampai sekarang belum melahirkan. Hahaha." Komentar N. Semuanya ikut tertawa mendengar penuturan itu.

"Itu susu yang suka diminum Hongbin kan?" ujar Ken melihat merk yang terpampang pada iklan yang sangat singkat itu. Dan iklan itu dikontrak untuk tayang di layar TV hingga tiga bulan ke depan. Dan dari situ pula penghasilan dari iklan itu sebagaian akan terus mengalir pada rekening Leo selama tiga bulan.

"Bayi itu akan sangat bangga karena memiliki seorang ibu yang sangat cantik seperti dirimu noona, maksudku, hyung. Hahaha."

Leo langsung berjalan mengampiri Hyuk yang terus saja menggodanya tanpa henti dan hendak melayangkan pukulan.

"Ampun hyung." ujar Hyuk tanpa menghentikan tawa riang.

Leo kembali mengurungkan niat untuk memukul kepala anggota termudanya.

Saat ini ia telah melepas seluruh atribut kewanitaannya dan kembali menjadi Leo yang normal. Seperti janji Hongbin bahwa tadi itu yang terakhir.

Hongbin memeluk Leo, "Terima kasih banyak hyung… sekarang pikiranku sudah lebih tenang karena keinginanku sudah terpenuhi."

"Lain kali kalau mengidam jangan terlalu aneh seperti itu lagi. Kau tahu? Begitu berat bagiku untuk mengabulkannya."

 _Yang tadi itu satu-satunya dan terakhir kali aku memakai pakaian wanita._ _Pokoknya aku tidak sudi untuk melakukannya lagi. Tidak akan pernah!_

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini Leo tidak sengaja mempertemukan tatap dengan Ken.

Seperti _déjà vu_ , Ken pun melempar senyum padanya. Namun kali ini bukan menahan tawa. Ia tersenyum tulus, _"Good job hyung."_

 _"What?"_

"Kau telah melakukan sebuah pengorbanan besar demi anggotamu. Kalau bukan karena kesediaanmu, Hongbin pasti sudah merasa tertekan karena tidak mendapatkan apa yang diinginkan. Dan hal itu akan berpengaruh buruk bagi janin yang ada dalam kandungannya."

"Tapi aku malu memakai pakaian wanita di depanmu."

"Tapi kau melakukan itu demi Hongbin. Dan justru usaha dan pengorbanan itulah yang menunjukkan bahwa kau adalah seorang pria sejati."

"Benarkah?" Leo akhirnya bisa bernafas lega karena orang yang disukainya merasa bangga padanya.

Ken mengangguk, "Tentu saja. Dan seperti apapun penampilanmu, kau tetaplah seorang pria sejati di mataku."

-oO-Unbelievable-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.

Makasih buat yg udah ninggalin jejak di chap sebelumnya: **ChaChulie247, Panda Qingdao, LulluBee, KimJi17CARAT, Min Milly, ChimChimiJimin, Closed2017, TYpaintedpepsi, HRYeon, Anonimos, KimRyeona19, egatoti, keo23, Yuta Noona, Gitar Biru, cooly224, beanie, v6sx, Guest**


	4. From the Writer

-oO-From the Writer-Oo-

Maaf, aku baru mau lanjut lagi fic ini ntar di chap depan.

Terus di sini?

Para pembacaku tercinta yang dah setia mantengin kisah RaBin ini, ayo kita kenalan.

Kita kan udah melewatkan waktu bersama di 10 chap fic ini #lebay.

Baca aja deh. Cuma 600 words. Biar tau. Gak akan nyesel ko. Karena ini semua tentang kita (penulis dan pembaca) #maksa

Aku bukan pemilik akun ini. Ini akun punya temen. Aku cuma nebeng.

Kkk~

Semua ff yang ada di acc ini punya aku, kecuali 'Try My Love'. Itu punya owner akun ini. Dan 'A Story'. Itu punya temen aku sama owner.

Aku jadi kpoper sejak 2010, yaitu pas aku masih SMA. Dan di taun yang sama, aku mulai suka nulis fanfic.

FF yang pertama kali aku baca tuh pairnya YunJae. Soalnya taun 2010 yang populer emang cuma itu. Setelah itu, ngerembet ke mana-mana.

Tapi aku bukan cuma suka sama tipe boyxboy yang sekarang lebih ngetren disebut yaoi.

Aku juga suka baca ff straight bikinan penulis lain, dan aku juga pernah bikin ff girlxgirl.

Aku lahir tanggal 18 April 1994 di Bandung (yang punya julukan kota kembang, tapi sekarang jadi kota macet luar biasa).

Ada yang domisili sama line nya sama kaya aku? :D

Sekarang aku kuliah di Akademi Bahasa Asing.

Aku multifandom. Segala macem diembat.

Apa aja fandom kalian?

Siapa aja bias kalian?

Tapi aku ga sembarang pilih fandom secara asal. Aku masuk ke suatu fandom kalo idol grup itu bikin aku jatuh cinta sama semua membernya, dan bikin aku ga bisa memilih salah satu member aja. Kalo di suatu idol grup member yang aku sukanya cuma satu, aku ga akan masuk fandomnya.

Btw, JARAAANG banget ada yang bikin ff RaBin dengan bahasa Indonesia.

Aku dah baca puluhan ff RaBin, tapi di asianfanfics. Well, itu kepaksa. Saat itu aku lagi butuh banget asupan ff RaBin -_- padahal aku lebih nyaman baca ff dengan bahasa Indonesia #yaiyalah.

RaBin itu banyak momennya. Hongbin sering banget nempel sama Ravi. Mungkin karena mereka sesama 93L, mereka jadi deket (dibandingin sama official couple-nya sendiri :v). Moment mereka itu manis, dan mereka selalu akur. Ga pernah keliatan berantem. Jail juga ga pernah. Meskipun sebenernya dalam sebuah rumah tangga, konflik itu sekali-kali diperlukan. Biar jadi rumah tangga yang sehat #maksudnya? ._. Ga kaya Hyuk dan Ken yang suka usil sama N. atau Hongbin yang suka usil sama Ken.

Couple yang aku suka di VIXX, siapa aja sih. Tapi aku ngerasa aneh kalo Hongbin jadi seme. Atau Hyuk jadi uke ._. oke, maknae yang satu ini emang super imut, tapi bagi aku dia terlalu manly.

Apa couple favorit kamu?

Dan aku suka banget sama MPREG.

MPREG itu cute, kalo kata para MPREG lovers di luar negeri. Well, aku setuju.

Ada juga yang berpendapat bahwa cewek tertentu demen liat mpreg karena mereka pengen ngeliat uke ngerasain penderitaan yang dialami cewek.

Kalo buat aku, MPREG itu just for fun.

RaBin+MPREG=SUPERCUTE

Kenapa?

Karena buat aku, Hongbinnie itu manis dan perangainya lembut.

Di dalem cerita, aku suka nyebutin hal-hal kecil sampe detail.

Kenapa?

Biar kebayang, sama biar jelas aja.

Sekarang, tinggal nunggu bayinya Hongbin lahir aja ya.

Gitu aja sih ._.

Jangan lupa ya, jawab semua pertanyaan aku di atas, yang semacam ini:

Domisili kamu?

Taun lahir kamu?

Fandom kamu?

Bias kamu?

Couple favorit kamu di VIXX atau di luar VIXX?

Maklum, aku orangnya suka **kepo**.

Kalo ga dijawab, tar aku tengsin ._.

Makasih udah bersedia baca cuap-cuap author di halaman ini :*

Maaf banget rada ngaret update kemaren-kemaren, soalnya lagi ga ada wi-fi ._.

Sampe jumpa di chapter berikutnya.

Babbai~

-oO-From the Writer-Oo-


	5. Same Case

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Hongbin keluyuran sendirian dengan motor barunya tanpa sepengetahuan anggota The Dark Light yang lain. Sebenarnya ia tidak keluar secara sembunyi-sembunyi. Hanya kebetulan saja ketika ia akan pergi, yang lainnya tidak sedang berada di ruang tengah.

Ia memasuki jalan di mana tidak ada orang di sana. Di tepian jalannya bukanlah trotoar dan bangunan melainkan pemandangan ladang dan hutan yang hijau. Seperti jalan tol. Jalanan begitu sepi. Membuatnya bisa membawa motor dengan leluasa di kecepatan tinggi. Tapi tidak. Ia hanya membawa motornya dalam kecepatan 50km/jam.

Ia terus melaju tanpa melihat-lihat. Hingga pada akhirnya ada sebuah mobil klasik berwarna cokelat gelap melaju dengan cepat di sebelah kanannya. Awalnya mobil itu menyamai kecepatan Hongbin. Namun beberapa detik kemudian mobil itu lebih mempercepat lagi lajunya dan menyusul Hongbin. Si pengemudi mobil membanting stir ke sebelah kiri untuk menutup jalan Hongbin. Hongbin yang terkejut spontan membelokkan stang ke sebelah kiri. Sayangnya ia tidak sempat berbelok.

BRAKKK!

"Argh!"

Sehingga ia terjatuh ketika menahan motornya agar tidak menabrak mobil di depannya. Membuat kaki kanannya tertindih motor sport-nya yang berat itu.

Sambil menahan rasa sakit Hongbin membuka helm. Ia hendak menarik kakinya dan bangkit kembali. Namun sebelum semua itu terjadi seorang pengemudi yang telah keluar dari dalam mobilnya itu segera menghampiri Hongbin.

"Yongguk Hyung…?"

Yongguk mengeluarkan sebuah tabung kecil berukuran ibu jari yang berisi cairan serum. Terdapat sebuah jarum yang besar pada tabung kecil itu.

"Akh!" ringis Hongbin ketika tanpa aba-aba Yongguk menusukkan jarum itu pada pundak Hongbin. Membuat serum itu merasuki tubuh Hongbin. Dalam hitungan detik cairan itu sudah menyebar di dalam tubuhnya.

"Hyung! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" protes Hongbin dan tubuhnya lumpuh seketika.

Tanpa berkata apapun Yongguk menyeret tubuh Hongbin keluar dari tindihan motornya dan membawa tubuh Hongbin yang lemah itu di pundaknya.

"Lepaskan aku Bang Yongguk!"

Meskipun Hongbin pernah mengaku pada Yongguk bahwa ia bukanlah orang yang kuat namun Yongguk tahu bahwa sebenarnya Hongbin memiliki kekuatan yang besar untuk menghadapi lawan. Itulah sebabnya Yongguk melumpuhkan tubuh Hongbin menggunakan serum. Karena jika tidak, Hongbin akan melarikan diri dengan mudah.

Yongguk melempar tubuh Hongbin ke dalam mobil ke kursi penumpang bagian belakang. Ia kembali duduk di kursi pengemudi dan melajukan lagi mobilnya. Tidak ada yang melihat kejadian itu.

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Yongguk melempar tubuh Hongbin ke sofa yang ada di markasnya hingga posisi tubuh Hongbin telentang. Untung saja kursi panjang itu empuk.

Sungyeol dan Tao kebetulan sedang tidak berada di sana. Jadi saat itu Hongbin dan Yongguk hanya berdua saja.

Ia mengikat kedua pergelangan tangan dan kaki Hongbin –tanpa menghiraukan kalimat protes yang keluar dari mulut Hongbin. Untuk berjaga-jaga kalau serum yang ia masukkan ke tubuh Hongbin berhenti berfungsi.

Hongbin berhenti berbicara karena baginya hal itu percuma. Yongguk tetap tidak akan melepaskannya begitu saja.

"Kenapa aku bisa melihatmu sedang bersama pimpinan The Dark Light?"

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Tidak usah berpura-pura tidak tahu."

"Aku tidak pernah berada dekat dengan The Dark Light!"

"Lalu ini apa?" Yongguk memperlihatkan layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan foto ketika Hongbin berjalan berdampingan dengan Leo di Adhesion Polis. Membuat Hongbin membulatkan mata.

"Lihatlah dirimu. Kau memakai tindikan yang sama dengan mereka di telingamu. Jadi kau bergabung bersama mereka sekarang? Bagaimana bisa? Apakah kau berniat untuk balas dendam padaku dengan itu?"

"Aku tidak pernah memikirkan tentang balas dendam atau apapun!"

"Kau tahu? Jika kau bisa mendekati Leo dengan mudah itu berarti kau bisa menghabisinya dengan mudah juga kapan saja. Benar kan?"

"Aku tidak peduli. Kau sendiri yang waktu itu berhenti mempekerjakanku. Jadi sekarang aku sudah tidak punya urusan lagi denganmu."

"Melihat kedekatanmu dengan pimpinan The Dark Light itu sepertinya aku berubah pikiran. Bagaimana jika aku menawarkan bayaran yang menggiurkan untukmu jika kau bersedia untuk menghabisinya? Hm?"

"Tidak akan pernah!"

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu… cukup beritahu aku di mana tempat persembunyian kalian."

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau aku sebodoh itu sehingga bersedia untuk melepaskanmu begitu saja sementara aku memiliki kesempatan yang bagus untuk mendapatkan informasi berharga darimu?"

"Jangan harap."

Yongguk menjambak rambut Hongbin dan mendekatkan wajahnya pada Hongbin, "Kau berani membantahku?"

"Akh… jangan sakiti aku…"

"Kenapa aku tidak boleh menyakitimu?" Tanya Yongguk dengan nada mempermainkan.

"Aku…"

"Hm?" Yongguk masih mempermainkan Hongbin.

"Aku… hamil…" ujar Hongbin. Siapa tahu dengan memberitahu hal ini pada Yongguk pria berwajah garang itu akan memperlakukan Hongbin dengan lebih berperikemanusiaan.

"Apa kau bilang? Jadi kau bergabung dengan mereka karena kau sedang mengandung anak dari Ravi yang waktu itu menyetubuhimu? Begitu?"

"Ini semua tidak ada hubungannya dengannya. Aku jadi bagian dari mereka karena…"

"Karena apa?"

"Tidak perlu kujelaskan. Kau tidak akan mau tahu tentang kisah hidupku yang menyedihkan."

"Bisa jadi. Mungkin aku lebih tertarik untuk mengetahui di mana tempat persembunyian kalian."

"Aku tidak akan mengatakan apapun."

"Kau yakin? Kau akan mengatakannya atau aku akan memaksamu untuk menelan ini?" Yongguk memamerkan sebuah tabung kecil di tangannya. Tabung itu berisi cairan berwarna keruh.

"Kau tahu apa ini?" Tanya Yongguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum licik di bibirnya. Hongbin hanya diam menunggu lanjutan kalimat Yongguk.

"Ini adalah ramuan untuk menggugurkan kandungan." Jelas Yongguk singkat. Membuat kedua mata Hongbin membulat sempurna.

"Bagaimana bisa kau…"

"Memiliki benda ini? Tentu karena aku membutuhkannya setiap kali para gadis putus asa mendatangiku karena aku membuat mereka hamil dan aku akan memberikan ini pada mereka."

Hongbin merasa begitu ketakutan. Hingga ia tidak bisa berkata apapun. Ia hanya tenggelam dalam pikiran-pikiran negatifnya. Ia juga tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Maka dari itu jika kau ingin janin yang ada dalam perutmu itu selamat, turuti permintaanku."

"Tidak."

"Kau sangat menjengkelkan."

Yongguk mencengkeram rahang Hongbin. Membuat mulut Hongbin terbuka.

"Ngh!"

Yongguk memasukkan cairan lain ke dalam mulut Hongbin. Memaksanya untuk menelannya. Karena itu adalah cairan maka dengan mudah benda itu mengalir masuk ke dalam kerongkongan Hongbin. Cairan itu adalah obat bius yang bahannya sama dengan serbuk yang pernah ia berikan pada Hongbin untuk membius Leo.

"Siapa saja tolong akuuu!" teriak Hongbin ketika Yongguk melepaskan cengkeramannya.

"Kau ini berisik sekali!" keluh Yongguk lalu mengambil selotip hitam dan menutupi mulut Hongbin menggunakan selotip itu.

"Percuma aku tidak menutup mulutmu jika kau tetap tidak mau mengatakan apa yang aku minta."

Hongbin mencoba lagi untuk berteriak namun tidak bisa karena mulutnya sudah ditutup.

"Kau tahu? Aku bisa saja menyuntikkan ramuan penggugur kandungan ini langsung ke dalam rahimmu menggunakan jarum yang tadi kutusukkan di pundakmu. Tidak perlu memaksamu menelannya jika kau tidak mau. Dan aku bisa melakukannya nanti ketika kau tidak sadar. Jadi kau tidak akan merasakan sakit. Aku baik sekali kan?"

Yang Hongbin rasakan saat ini adalah rasa takut yang mendalam. Rasa takut akan kehilangan anaknya. Anak yang sekarang dinanti-nantikan kelahirannya.

"Dan kebetulan sekali sebentar lagi kesadaranmu akan hilang. Aku bisa menggugurkan kandunganmu dengan segera. Jadi… kau tidak akan lagi memiliki beban yang berat dalam hidupmu."

Yang bisa Hongbin lakukan saat ini hanyalah menggeleng-gelengkan kepala ketakutan mendengar apa yang dikatakan bos gangster itu.

"Atau… bagaimana jika seperti ini?" Yongguk mengeluarkan pisau lipat dari dalam saku jaket jeans-nya. Ia memperlihatkan mata pisau yang tajam itu di depan wajah Hongbin. Membuat Hongbin menelan ludah.

Yongguk membuka ritsleting jaket Hongbin dan sedikit mengangkat t-shirt yang Hongbin kenakan. Membuat perut Hongbin ter-ekspos bebas.

Pria berwajah garang itu mengusap perut itu sekali. Membuat tubuh Hongbin bergetar hebat. Lalu ia menyentuhkan ujung mata pisau itu pada perut bagian bawah Hongbin –tepatnya di mana rahim berada sehingga Hongbin membulatkan mata.

"Aku bisa membelah perutmu dan mengeluarkan janin itu secara langsung." Yongguk mulai menggoreskan pisau itu di perut Hongbin –secara horizontal agak dalam. **Darah segar mengalir keluar** membasahi sofa tempat Hongbin berbaring.

"Nnnghhh…!" membuat Hongbin berteriak –tertahan di setiap detik sepanjang Yongguk menggoreskan pisaunya. Peluh membanjiri kening Hongbin yang kemudian mengalir ke pelipis. Ia menahan nafas selagi menahan rasa ngilu di bagian bawah perut. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuh namun hal itu hanyalah membuat goresan itu semakin dalam.

Yongguk berhenti ketika panjang luka goresan itu sudah sepanjang –sekitar dua puluh sentimeter. Nafas Hongbin terengah-engah setelahnya.

 _Anakku… Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu sayang…_

Setetes buliran air mengalir dari mata bening Hongbin sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

Dan seratus persen kehilangan kesadaran.

Yongguk kembali membenarkan posisi t-shirt putih yang Hongbin kenakan sehingga darah yang masih mengalir menyebar luas pada helaian kain baju itu.

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Sudah hampir satu jam Hongbin membuka mata dan menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan kaki dengan kondisi tubuh yang masih sangat lemah. Mata terlihat sayu. Seperti ketika ia disetubuhi dengan paksa waktu dulu. Ia mencoba untuk melepas tali yang mengikat kuat kedua pergelangan tangan dan kakinya itu. Tapi semua yang ia lakukan itu sia-sia. Dan yang bisa ia lakukan selama satu jam terakhir ini hanyalah menangisi keadaan.

"Hongbin!" seru Ravi yang baru tiba di dalam ruangan di mana kekasihnya berada. Membuat Hongbin menoleh –dengan lemah- ke asal suara. Ravi memang mengetahui markas itu. Tidak hanya ia. Bahkan seluruh anggota The Dark Light pun tahu.

Ia terkejut melihat Hongbin bersimbah darah di bagian bawah perutnya. Ia segera berlari menghampiri Hongbin lalu melepas seluruh tali yang mengikat kekasihnya itu. Dan melepas selotip yang menutupi mulutnya.

"Hongbin! Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa bisa jadi begini?!"

Hongbin meremas perut, "Ravi… anak k-kita…"

Ravi sedikit menyingkap t-shirt putih yang dikenakan Hongbin dan membulatkan mata ketika melihat luka yang menggores dalam di perut itu.

Ravi langsung mengangkat tubuh Hongbin ala pengantin dan segera membawanya keluar dari tempat itu.

Ia baru saja menginjakkan kaki di koridor yang ada di dalam bangunan itu dan ia melihat ketiga anggota BST yang baru tiba berdiri di hadapannya. Membuatnya menghentikan langkah.

Ia menatap mata Yongguk dengan penuh kebencian.

"Ravi." Ujar Yongguk.

"Apa yang telah kalian lakukan pada Hongbin hah?!"

Sungyeol dan Tao hanya diam. Tidak seperti Yongguk yang kembali membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, "Hongbin. Aku minta maaf. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Lihat. Aku membelikan makan malam untukmu." Ia memperlihatkan kantong plastik putih berisi kotak makanan di tangannya.

"Kau pikir apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?! Jika kau menyesal lalu kenapa kau membiarkannya sendirian dalam keadaan terluka?!"

"S-sudahlah Ravi… bawa aku p-pergi dari sini… aku k-kesakitan… sangat sakit… aku t-tidak kuat…" pinta Hongbin dengan terbata-bata. Ia masih memegangi perut.

Ravi kembali melanjutkan langkah melewati Yongguk, Sungyeol, dan Tao begitu saja.

"Kenapa kau membiarkannya pergi Hyung?"

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Seperti halnya Hongbin yang waktu itu mencemaskan Ravi ketika sedang ditangani di instalasi gawat darurat, kali ini Ravi yang mencemaskan kekasihnya yang sedang ditangani di sana.

Di lorong lumah sakit ia terus menunjukkan kegelisahannya.

N yang duduk di samping kanan Ravi memegang pundak dongsaengnya itu, "Tenanglah Ravi. Dokter pasti akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Bos gangster brengsek itu telah membunuh anakku! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang menghadapi semua ini? Selama ini aku menantikan kehadiran anak itu. Kalian juga menantikannya. Bahkan Hongbin sendiri yang awalnya tidak mau menerimanya ia tetap membiarkan anak itu tetap tumbuh di dalam tubuhnya sejak awal. Tapi sekarang?" Ravi sudah menghasilkan sungai air mata sejak tadi.

"Kita lupa bahwa pihak yang memiliki masalah dengan kita bukan hanya Juwon. Melainkan BST juga." Ujar Ken yang duduk di samping kiri Ravi.

"Sepertinya pimpinan mereka itu mengetahui bahwa Hongbin adalah anggota baru kita karena melihat identitas yang ada di sepasang telinga Hongbin." Hyuk yang berdiri bersama Leo di hadapan ketiga anggotanya yang lain mencoba untuk menebak-nebak.

Mendengar itu Ravi terdiam. Hingga saat ini hanya ia yang tahu bahwa sebelumnya Hongbin memang pernah berurusan dengan BST. Dan urusan Hongbin adalah diberi misi untuk menghabisi Leo. Namun sampai sekarang Ravi masih enggan untuk memberitahu hal itu pada teman-temannya.

"Yongguk menyakiti Hongbin karena Hongbin tidak mau memberitahu di mana tempat persembunyian kita." Jelas Ravi. Karena di sepanjang perjalanannya membawa Hongbin kemari tadi Hongbin sempat menceritakan semuanya dengan susah payah.

Mereka semua terdiam mendengar itu.

Demi menyelamatkan The Dark Light, Hongbin rela mengorbankan dirinya sendiri?

"Jika Hongbin terlalu lemah dan merasa tidak sanggup lagi ia bisa saja mati sekarang juga." Ujar Ravi merasa putus asa.

"Jangan sembarangan bicara. Kita semua tidak ada yang mau kan kehilangan orang sebaik dirinya." Ujar N.

"Apakah kita harus membuat perhitungan pada mereka? Sudah lama kita tidak menyiksa orang yang berbuat jahat pada kita." Hyuk mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat.

"Aku tidak yakin." Jawab Ravi. Membuat semua orang merasa heran.

"What do you mean?" Tanya Ken.

"Ketika mereka melihatku hendak membawa Hongbin pergi, pimpinan mereka itu meminta maaf."

"Apa? Apa aku tidak salah dengar?" ujar N tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa ia melakukan itu?" Tanya Ken.

"Entahlah. Aku juga tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikirannya." Hanya itu jawaban yang bisa Ravi berikan.

"Benar-benar tidak biasa." Hyuk berkomentar.

Tiba-tiba mereka melihat tiga orang pria membuat langkah besar untuk mendekati mereka dan berhasil membuat mereka terkejut. Ravi, N, dan Ken spontan bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

Ravi langsung memukul wajah pria –yang berjalan paling depan dengan sekuat tenaga begitu mereka berhadapan. Berhasil membuat pria itu termundur beberapa langkah.

"Ravi!" Ken dan Hyuk menahan Ravi dengan memegangi kedua lengannya ketika melihat Ravi akan melayangkan lagi tinjunya.

"Kau pembunuh! Kau hanya bisa merusak kehidupan orang lain Bang Yongguk!" teriak Ravi.

Sungyeol dan Tao hanya bisa menolong pimpinan mereka yang baru mendapat bogem mentah itu. Mereka membimbing Yongguk untuk duduk di kursi ruang tunggu itu. Sementara kelima anggota The Dark Light berdiri di hadapannya seolah hendak menginterogasi.

"Tenanglah Ravi. Ini rumah sakit. Kita tidak boleh membuat keributan di sini." N memperingatkan.

"Mau apa kalian datang kemari?" Tanya Leo dengan intonasi dingin. Namun akan membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya itu merinding.

Yongguk meringis memegangi sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, "Tentu saja aku hanya ingin tahu apakah ia baik-baik saja."

"Pertanyaan bodoh. Kau baru saja menyakitinya lalu bertanya apakah ia baik-baik saja? Di mana kau simpan otakmu? Tidak hanya itu. Kau juga tidak punya hati!" bentak Ravi yang masih terbawa emosi buruk yang disebut marah.

"Diam Ravi. Biar aku saja yang menghadapinya." Ujar Leo. Berhasil membuat Ravi terdiam, "Ada yang ingin kau sampaikan?" lanjutnya, bertanya pada Yongguk.

"Ya. Aku ingin mengatakan bahwa aku sudah tidak lagi mempermasalahkan menang dan kalah melawan kalian."

"Tentu saja. Dengan menyakiti Hongbin saja itu sudah membuatmu merasa puas."

"Kubilang diam Kim Wonshik!" ujar Leo sekali lagi dengan intonasi yang lebih tinggi.

"Tidak. Tidak seperti itu. Awalnya aku memang terobsesi untuk menjadi yang terbaik sehingga menyusun rencana untuk menghabisi kalian. Namun setelah kejadian ini aku berubah pikiran."

Mereka hanya diam mendengarkan setiap kalimat yang dilontarkan pimpinan BST itu pada mereka.

"Aku merasa begitu bersalah karena telah menyakiti adik kelasku itu. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Ia tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Termasuk denganku. Namun aku sendiri yang membuatnya terlibat dalam masalahku dengan kalian sehingga ia yang jadi korban."

Semua anggota BST mengerutkan kening, "Adik kelas?" Tanya Ken.

"Benar. Hongbin adalah adik kelasku dan Sungyeol ketika di SMA. Aku memang tidak terlalu mengenalnya. Namun aku melihatnya setiap hari. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Sangat baik. Hingga akhirnya aku mendengar dari orang-orang di sekolah bahwa ia adalah anak yang sangat miskin dan menderita. Di situlah muncul pemikiran untuk mempekerjakannya. Aku menawarkan sejumlah uang besar untuknya jika ia bisa melakukan apa yang aku mau. Saat itu ia tidak menyukai sesama jenis. Namun aku memberinya misi untuk menggoda dan menjebak Leo dengan mengirimnya ke klub malam yang biasa Leo datangi. Besok paginya ia memberitahuku bahwa ia telah gagal dalam misinya. Dan malah diperkosa oleh Ravi."

 _Jika saja aku datang ke klub itu malam itu, maka sekarang Hongbin sedang mengandung anakku. Bukan Ravi. Kalau begitu… untung saja saat itu Ravi yang berada di sana_ , batin Leo.

"Aku tidak memberikan uang yang ia inginkan karena ia gagal. Aku tidak peduli dengan keperjakaannya yang telah direnggut oleh seorang pria. Aku hanya memberinya selembar uang 10,000 Won sebagai belas kasihan karena ia terus memohon padaku untuk memberikan uang. Beberapa bulan berlalu dan aku melihatnya berjalan bersama Leo di Adhesion Polis. Aku tidak tahu kenapa kalian bisa saling kenal. Tapi yang jelas di situ aku berpikir untuk kembali meminta Hongbin untuk menghabisi Leo. Ketika aku melihat Hongbin sedang sendiri aku langsung membius dan membawanya ke tempat persembunyianku. Aku menanyakan tentang markas kalian namun ia terus saja tutup mulut. Membuatku kesal dan… kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana kelanjutan ceritanya. Aku merasa sangat menyesal karena telah menyakiti anak baik yang tidak bersalah itu. Hanya karena obsesiku."

"Jadi kau benar-benar menyesali perbuatanmu." Ujar Hyuk.

"Ya. Sekarang persetan dengan keinginanku untuk mendapatkan pengakuan dari semua orang bahwa BST adalah gangster penjudi yang paling tangguh di antara kalangan para penjudi. Aku tidak ingin kejadian seperti ini terulang lagi. Bukankah kita memiliki prinsip yang sama? Mendapatkan uang yang melimpah tanpa harus menyakiti orang lain? Kita adalah gangster penjudi. Bukan yakuza."

"Kalau begitu minta maaflah pada Hongbin." ujar Leo.

"Jadi aku boleh menemuinya sekarang?"

"Tidak. Kami saja belum tahu kondisinya saat ini. Ia masih berada dalam penanganan medis." Jawab N.

"Jadi begitu."

Hening selama beberapa saat.

"Jadi… bagaimana ia bisa bergabung dengan kalian?" Tanya Sungyeol yang sebenarnya penasaran dengan cerita tentang adik kelasnya itu.

Ken membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, "Hongbin diusir ayahnya ketika mengatakan pada ayahnya itu bahwa ia hamil. Kebetulan ketika ia sudah berada di luar rumah ia mengalami kecelakaan ketika menolong Ravi. Setelah itu Ravi membawanya ke markas kami dan kami merawatnya. Ada begitu banyak hal indah yang telah kami lalui bersama. Hingga akhirnya kami melantiknya menjadi anggota."

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

"Bagaimana kondisinya saat ini dokter? Lalu anak kami bagaimana?" Tanya Ravi, begitu menghampiri sang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruangan di mana Hongbin ditangani. Itu adalah dokter yang sama, seorang dokter muda yang pernah memberitahu Ravi bahwa Hongbin sedang hamil.

"Istri anda telah melewati masa kritisnya. Kami sudah menjahit luka goresan yang ia miliki. Beruntung, goresan itu tidak mengenai organ vital. Dan goresan itu hampir saja menyentuh dinding bagian luar rahim. Namun kita semua harus bersyukur, karena semua itu tidak terjadi. Jadi pasien baik-baik saja. Dan masih bisa untuk melanjutkan kehamilannya. Hanya saat ini pasien masih harus banyak istirahat. Karena sepertinya janinnya juga merasa lelah dengan aktivitas berat yang suka dilakukan pasien sehari-hari. Tapi di luar itu, keduanya baik-baik saja."

Mendengar hal itu, semua orang bernafas lega. Atmosfir ketegangan yang tadi tercipta di sekitar mereka, akhirnya tergantikan oleh kabar baik itu.

Ravi tidak dapat menahan air mata kebahagiaannya. Padahal ia sudah yakin kalau anak yang ia nanti-nantikan itu sudah mati. Ternyata tidak.

"Saya mengerti, Tuan. Bahwa apa yang dialami oleh pasien itu adalah sebuah kecelakaan. Tapi sekitar tiga minggu yang lalu bukankah saya sudah mengatakan pada anda bahwa orang di sekitar pasien harus benar-benar menjaganya dengan baik?"

Ravi menghapus jejak air matanya yang dirasa memalukan, "Ya, dokter. Aku yang lengah ketika menjaganya. Tapi sekarang, aku akan berusaha untuk tidak seperti itu lagi. Terimakasih banyak karena sudah melakukan yang terbaik untuk Hongbin, dokter."

Dokter itu tersenyum dan mengangguk, "Sudah menjadi tugas kami untuk berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

"Apakah kelak Hongbin bisa melewati proses persalinan secara normal?"

"Tentu. Pasien tidak hanya memiliki lubang interseks sebagai jalan masuk sel sperma ke dalam rahimnya sekaligus sebagai jalan keluarnya bayi, namun ia juga memiliki bentuk os pubis yang bundar seperti yang dimiliki oleh wanita. Sehingga memungkinkan bagi kepala bayi untuk keluar melewati tulang pinggul itu."

"Lalu kapan bayi itu akan lahir?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Karena usia kandungan pasien saat ini akan menginjak bulan kelima, berarti pasien akan melahirkan sekitar akhir bulan Februari."

"Aaah masih lama. Aku sudah tidak sabar. Bagaimana kalau dikeluarkan sekarang saja? Auw! Sakit Hyung!" Hyuk memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang sakit sehabis dijitak anggota tertua mereka.

"Dasar bocah polos. Masih saja suka berkata asal ceplos."

"Iya iya maaf. Aku kan hanya bergurau. Tidak perlu memukul kepalaku sekeras itu juga bisa kan." Anggota termuda The Dark Light itu memajukan bibir. Permintaan anehnya untuk mengeluarkan bayi Hongbin sekarang itu, berhasil membuat semua orang tertawa. Bahkan sang pimpinan yang super irit senyum itu pun menahan tawa.

Flashback

"Apa kau yakin bahwa Lee Hongbin benar-benar sedang hamil?" Sungyeol menoleh pada Hongbin, yang sampai sekarang belum membuka mata.

"Aku yakin ia berkata jujur. Lihat saja perutnya kalau tidak percaya." Yongguk menunjuk ke arah perut Hongbin menggunakan wajah.

Tao yang merasa penasaran, sedikit mengangkat t-shirt Hongbin untuk melihat perutnya, "Kau benar. Abs-nya menghilang, berubah menjadi perut yang begitu mulus. Setidaknya aku yakin seperti itu, sebelum ada luka goresan ini."

"Jadi tadi kau bilang padanya bahwa kau akan menyuntikkan ramuan penggugur kandungan langsung ke rahimnya?" Tanya Sungyeol. Sebelumnya, ketika kedua bawahan Yongguk itu baru tiba, Yongguk memang langsung menceritakan semuanya pada mereka apa yang terjadi ketika mereka tidak ada di sana.

"Ya." jawab Yongguk, singkat.

"Lalu, apa sudah kau lakukan?" Tanya Tao, penasaran.

Yongguk tersenyum kecil, "Kalau aku sudah melakukannya, tentu akan ada banyak darah yang mengalir di sekitar selangkangannya."

"Jadi kau tidak melakukannya?" Sungyeol tahu betul bahwa secara tidak langsung pemimpinnya itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak membunuh anak Hongbin. Namun ia hanya ingin memastikan.

"Tadi aku hanya menggertaknya saja. Aku tidak akan setega itu padanya. Meskipun sekarang ia adalah bagian dari The Dark Light, aku tetap melihat pada dirinya yang dulu. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Dan sampai sekarang, aku yakin ia masih seperti itu. Ia tidak pernah melakukan kejahatan pada kita kan? Dan kita tahu bahwa hidupnya sudah sangat menderita. Mungkin ia mencoba untuk mencari kebahagiaan dengan melanjutkan kehamilannya itu. Aku tidak akan menghancurkan impiannya."

"Bukankah ia bilang bahwa ia tidak menyukai pria?" Tao ingat, dulu Hongbin hampir menolak misi yang diberikan padanya untuk menggoda Leo. Karena Hongbin mengaku bahwa dirinya itu bukanlah seorang gay.

"Mungkin sejak malam di mana ia disetubuhi dengan paksa itu, ia menyukai Ravi. Sehingga ia tidak menggugurkan kandungannya." Yang bisa dilakukan Yongguk, hanyalah menebak-nebak. Ia sendiri juga tidak tahu pasti kenapa anak baik yang pernah ia pekerjakan itu bersedia untuk membiarkan makhluk hidup tumbuh di dalam perutnya hingga sejauh ini. Hal itu masih menjadi sebuah tanda tanya besar di dalam benaknya.

"Lalu kalau kau tidak ingin menyakitinya, kenapa kau membawanya kemari dan memperlakukannya seperti ini? Kau melukai tubuhnya hingga jadi begini." Sungyeol merasa heran, karena pernyataan dan perbuatan pimpinannya itu kontradiktif.

"Tadinya kupikir ia akan memberikan informasi yang kuinginkan. Ternyata ia lebih memilih kesetiaan pada The Dark Light ketimbang menerima bayaran yang menggiurkan dariku. Diancam pun tidak mempan. Lagipula aku hanya menggores perutnya sedikit. Kalau aku benar-benar menggugurkan kandungannya, itu terlalu jahat."

"Lalu sekarang bagaimana?" Tanya Tao.

"Entahlah. Aku belum merencanakan apapun lagi setelah ini."

"Kalau kau benar-benar memperhatikannya, seharusnya kau membiarkannya bangun untuk makan. Ia harus tetap menjaga asupan gizi untuk kandungannya kan?" ujar Sungyeol.

"Dalam kondisi seperti ini, mana mau ia makan. Yang ada, ia akan minta untuk dilepaskan." Jawab Yongguk.

"Ia pasti bersedia makan, jika ia benar-benar menyayangi janin yang ada dalam perutnya." Ujar Tao, dengan yakin.

"Kau tahu? Dengan caramu melukai perutnya ini, ia akan merasa sangat tertekan. Karena ia terlanjur berpikir bahwa kau benar-benar akan menggugurkan kandungannya. Dan hal itu berpengaruh besar, karena ia bisa benar-benar keguguran karena tekanan yang ada dalam pikirannya." Sungyeol tidak hanya mengkritisi perbuatan yang kontradiksi dengan ucapan Yongguk, namun ia juga merasa peduli dan tidak tega melihat kondisi Hongbin saat ini.

"Ya sudah. Lepaskan saja dia." Tao tidak mengatakan itu secara asal. Bukan pula sebuah wacana. Namun dari lubuk hati yang terdalam, ia benar-benar merasa iba. Meskipun Hongbin sudah menjadi salah satu anggota gangster penjudi, anak itu masih saja terlihat patut untuk dikasihani. Terlebih setelah Yongguk memberikan sebuah tindak kekerasan padanya tadi.

"Tidak sekarang. Mungkin aku akan menahannya sampai beberapa lama lagi. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh lagi padanya. Aku akan memperlakukannya dengan lebih berperikemanusiaan."

"Kalau begitu ayo kita pergi keluar sekarang, untuk makan malam. Kalau kenyataannya kau memang belum merencanakan apapun lagi untuk dilakukan padanya." Sungyeol sebenarnya sudah ingin mengakhiri rasa laparnya sejak tadi. Hanya saja ia ingin mendengar dulu penjelasan dari Yongguk tentang pria lemah yang baru saja disakitinya itu.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika kita meninggalkannya sendirian di sini? Dalam kondisinya yang terluka seperti ini? Bagaiamana kalau kita bersihkan dulu lukanya? Atau kita bawa dia ke rumah sakit?" Tanya Tao.

"Sudah, tinggalkan saja. Nanti juga lukanya mengering. Sekarang aku ingin kita pergi keluar untuk makan malam. Aku juga akan membelikan makanan untuknya sekalian. Dan begitu kita kembali lagi nanti, aku janji, aku akan mengobati lukanya. Karena aku tahu, aku harus bertanggung jawab atas perbuatanku."

Sungyeol menaikkan sebelah alis, "Kau yakin akan melakukannya?" ia mencibir. Merasa tidak percaya bahwa Yongguk akan benar-benar melakukan sesuai apa yang dikatakannya barusan. Karena hal demikian itu benar-benar tidak terlihat seperti seorang Bang Yongguk biasanya.

Pimpinan BST itu terkekeh kecil, "Kapan sih seorang pria sejati mengingkari janjinya?" dan jika sudah membicarakan perihal janji dan pria sejati, mereka yakin bahwa Yongguk tidak akan berbohong. Karena jika seorang pria mengingkari sebuah janji, maka ia adalah pria pengecut. Dan mereka tahu betul bahwa BST tidak mungkin ingin menjadi pria pengecut itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, mereka benar-benar berlalu dari hadapan Hongbin.

Begitu diyakini mereka sudah benar-benar pergi, perlahan Hongbin membuka mata.

Ia meneteskan air mata yang sejak tadi ia tahan.

Ia juga telah menahan rasa perih dan ngilu di perutnya sejak lama.

Ia mendengar semua yang dibicarakan oleh ketiga anggota BST itu.

Ia merasa bingung. Yongguk melukainya, tapi kenapa tidak benar-benar membunuh anak dalam perutnya sekalian? Kenapa harus merasa tidak tega? Kenapa masih ada belas kasihan? Kenapa masih sempat-sempatnya membuat pertimbangan dengan dalih adik kelas yang baik ketika di SMA?

Ia pikir, untuk ukuran seorang penjahat, Yongguk masih terbilang terlalu baik.

Tapi lupakan semua itu.

Karena hal terpenting saat ini adalah, Hongbin harus keluar dari tempat itu.

Ia mulai menggerak-gerakkan kedua tangan dan kaki, berusaha untuk melepaskan semua tali yang mengikat kuat keempat pergelangannya itu.

Flashback off

Ketika membuka mata, yang pertama kali menyambut Hongbin adalah, ruangan serba putih, bau obat-obatan khas medis, selimut tebal yang menutupi tubuhnya, dan sang kekasih yang sedang menggenggam erat tangannya. Tidak hanya itu. Keempat anggota The Dark Light yang lain juga berada di sana, dan memberikan senyuman mereka padanya.

"Binnie…"

"Ravi… anak kita…"

"Tidak apa-apa, sayang. Ia masih ada," Ravi menyentuh permukaan perut Hongbin, "… di dalam sini. Ia aman. Ia aman di dalam perlindungan rahim hangatmu."

Sama halnya dengan sang ayah dari anak itu, Hongbin tidak bisa menahan jenis air mata yang sama. Yaitu air mata kebahagiaan. Ravi menghapus jejak air mata itu, dan mengecup kening sang kekasih.

"Dokter bilang, kau bisa melahirkan secara normal."

"Benarkah?"

"Ya. Itu bagus kan."

"Iya sih. Tapi… pasti rasanya akan sakit kan…"

"Tenang saja Binnie. Masih lama kok. Kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua itu. Lagipula nanti aku akan berada di sampingmu. Supaya kau merasa lebih baik."

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawah, mengingat akan tiba hari di mana ia akan merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Namun akhirnya ia mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

"Ngomong-ngomong, aku ingin kalian mengetahui sesuatu yang mungkin akan mengejutkan kalian." Ujar Hongbin. Ia lalu menceritakan pada mereka semua tentang apa yang ia dengar dari pembicaraan ketiga anggota BST, ketika ia berpura-pura masih belum sadar. Semuanya. Secara detail, dan nyaris sama persis. Tidak ada yang ditambah-tambah, atau dikurangi. Karena informasi ini demi kebaikan mereka semua, agar tidak terjadi sebuah kesalahpahaman.

"Kalau begitu… sepertinya mereka bertiga meminta maaf dengan tulus, tadi." Komentar Ravi. Namun tetap saja, mereka semua masih tidak mengerti dengan jalan pikiran pimpinan BST itu.

"Ia itu memiliki kepribadian ganda, atau apa? Aneh sekali. Aku jadi ingin memaafkan kesalahan yang telah dilakukannya pada Hongbin, tapi di sisi lain, aku juga masih merasa marah atas perbuatannya itu." Yang lainnya mengangguk setuju, setelah mendengar penuturan N barusan.

"Hongbin, ada yang ingin bertemu denganmu." Ujar Ravi. Membuat kekasihnya itu menatapnya dengan isi pertanyaan, 'siapa?'.

"Sebaiknya kita keluar dulu dari sini. Aku tidak ingin ada terlalu banyak orang di dalam ruangan ini." Ujar N, lalu ia, Ken, dan Hyuk, berlalu dari sana. Menyisakan Ravi dan Leo, dan ketiga anggota BST masuk ke dalam.

"Yongguk Hyung?"

Begitu mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hongbin –bekas tempat duduk Ravi sebelumnya-, Yongguk memegangi bahu Hongbin yang tubuhnya masih terbaring lemah itu, dan mengukir senyum tulus, "Ya, Hongbin. Ini aku. Apa yang kau rasakan saat ini? Apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?" sejak tadi Yongguk mencemaskan kondisi adik kelasnya itu. Dan jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi pada Hongbin dan anaknya, ia tidak akan pernah memaafkan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan sebelumnya ia sempat menawarkan diri untuk membayar seluruh biaya perawatan Hongbin sebagai bentuk tanggung jawab dan penyesalan. Namun atas izin Leo, Ravi menolak hal itu. Karena The Dark Light lebih dari mampu jika hanya sekedar membiayai perawatan inap selama sepekan.

"Kau benar-benar berhasil membuatku takut setengah mati dengan gertakanmu yang keterlaluan itu. Kau tahu? Itu tidak lucu." Jawab Hongbin. Ia hanya terlihat kesal seperti ketika ia ngambek biasa pada Ravi. Bukan sebuah amarah dengan penuh kebencian.

Mendengar jawaban Hongbin, Yongguk mengerutkan kening, "Bagaimana kau tahu kalau aku ini saat itu hanya menggertakmu? Apa kau-"

"Kau pikir aku tidak dengar apa yang kalian bicarakan saat itu?" Hongbin memotong.

Pimpinan BST itu menundukkan pandangan, "Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas kejadian itu, Hongbin. Aku menyesal. Sangat, sangat, sangat menyesal. Bahkan jika kau mau, aku siap dihukum olehmu. Apapun itu. Aku akan bersedia."

Anggota baru The Dark Light itu mendengus, "Tidak perlu berlebihan seperti itu. Aku tidak butuh balas dendam padamu. Karena hal itu tidak akan mengubah apapun. Hyung, sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan? Apakah kau tidak bisa memilih, antara membunuh anakku, dan tidak menyakitiku? Bukannya aku ingin kau membunuh anakku, hanya saja, aku ingin tahu kenapa kau bisa melakukan dua hal yang kontradiksi di saat bersamaan?"

Yongguk menghela nafas lelah, dan kembali mempertemukan tatapan pada sang lawan bicara, "Tidak hanya kau. Sungyeol dan Tao saja merasa bingung. Bahkan aku sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa aku bisa seperti itu."

Hongbin menatap senior semasa SMA-nya itu dengan tatapan sweatdrop, "Kau benar-benar aneh. Mungkin kau harus memeriksakan kejiwaanmu itu ke dokter. Mumpung saat ini kau sedang berada di rumah sakit." Mungkin intonasi Hongbin barusan terdengar seperti sebuah gurauan. Tapi tidak, ia benar-benar serius.

"Apa aku harus melakukannya?"

"Ya… hanya jika kau ingin menuntaskan rasa penasaranmu atas sikap anehmu itu. Sehingga seandainya ketika hal yang sama terulang kembali, setidaknya kau tahu alasannya dan bagaimana cara untuk menanggulanginya." Jelas Hongbin.

"Itu benar, Hyung. Lakukan saja." Tao menimpali. Sungyeol mengangguk setuju.

"Baiklah, Hongbin. Akan kulakukan."

"Well…"

"Jadi bagaimana? Kau memaafkanku?" Yongguk mengembalikan topik yang sempat terbuang. Dengan tatapan penuh harap. Meskipun jika Hongbin menolak untuk memaafkan, ia akan menerimanya. Tidak memaafkan sebuah kesalahan yang besar memang sebuah hal yang wajar.

Hongbin tampak menimang-nimang, berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Kau tahu, rasanya begitu berat. Tapi mau tidak mau, aku harus memaafkanmu."

Ketiga anggota BST spontan menatap Hongbin dengan terkejut, "Benarkah?"

Hongbin mengangguk, dan menatap Leo, "Seseorang telah mengajariku untuk bisa memaafkan kesalahan orang lain, sekalipun kesalahan itu telah mengubah hidupku untuk selamanya. Asalkan orang yang melakukan kesalahan itu benar-benar menyesali perbuatannya."

Ia dan Leo saling melempar senyum hangat setelah itu. Yang membuat Ravi terlihat sedikit cemburu.

Hongbin kembali menatap mata pimpinan BST itu, "Apalagi yang kau lakukan itu tidak mengubah hidupku. Hanya menciptakan sebuah luka di tubuhku, yang akan segera pulih dalam waktu dekat."

Yongguk tersenyum lega, "Kalau begitu, terimakasih banyak karena telah memaafkanku. Jika aku berada di posisimu, aku juga pasti tidak akan semudah itu untuk memaafkan. Tapi kau ternyata bisa melakukannya. Benar-benar sulit dipercaya. Kau begitu hebat."

"Sebelumnya aku pernah memaafkan seseorang yang telah melakukan sebuah kesalahan yang fatal padaku," Hongbin menatap Ravi. Yang ditatap, hanya bisa menahan tawa, merasa salah tingkah karena mendapatkan sindiran telak.

 _Binnie. Tidak usah mengungkit hal itu lagi, bisa tidak? Kau ini…_

Hongbin kembali menatap Yongguk, "…Jadi… tidak mungkin kan jika aku tidak memaafkan kesalahan yang lebih kecil dari itu."

Setelah itu, mereka terdiam cukup lama.

Hingga seseorang kembali membuka topik baru, "Jadi, kau adalah anggota gangster penjudi sekarang? Hei, ke mana perginya adik kelasku yang baik dan tidak pernah berbuat kenakalan ketika SMA?"

Hongbin terkekeh, "Ini pilihanku, Hyung. Dan aku mengikuti prinsip The Dark Light. 'Hanya berjudi. Bukan menindas orang-orang yang lemah'."

Yongguk mengacak-acak rambut Hongbin, menunjukkan afeksi, "Itu bagus. Jadi… mulai dari sekarang, kau dan aku bisa menjalin hubungan baik seperti dulu lagi kan?"

"Kau dan aku? Maksudmu kita?"

Ravi yang mendengar itu, merasa tidak terima, "Tidak ada yang seperti itu. Kata 'kita' hanya berlaku untuk 'Kim Wonshik dan Lee Hongbin'. Bukan kalian berdua." Sepertinya dengan siapapun Hongbin melakukan interaksi tertentu, akan membuat ia merasa cemburu. Mungkin ia harus lebih protektif lagi pada kekasihnya tercinta itu.

Tidak, sepertinya itu terlalu berlebihan.

Semua orang tertawa atas pernyataan Ravi yang terdengar sedikit kekanak-kanakan itu.

"The Dark Light, kapan-kapan ayo kita 'bertarung' secara sehat." Ajak Sungyeol.

"Siapa takut, Bang Yongguk, Sungyeol, dan Tao." Jawab Ravi.

Yongguk tertawa, "Cukup disingkat saja, menjadi BST."

"Mari kita buat sebuah kesepakatan. Pihak yang kalah, harus menanggung seluruh biaya untuk pergi ke Las Vegas. Dari keberangkatan, biaya hidup selama di sana, hingga menyelesaikan perjalanan. Bagaimana?"

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Begitu Hongbin kembali dari rumah sakit, Ravi langsung membawanya untuk ikut ke pulau Jeju. Ia ingat, ia masih harus mengurusi sembilan ratus berita acara yang telah ia –dibantu Leo dan Hongbin- tandatangani itu sebelumnya. Kali ini ia membawa kekasihnya itu karena ia harus menjaga Hongbin lebih baik lagi. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada The Dark Light untuk menjaga Hongbin, hanya saja sekarang ia ingin ia sendiri yang turun tangan untuk melindungi sang kekasih.

"Tinggal kita berempat sekarang." Ujar Ken.

"Maksudmu berdua?" N meralat kalimat dongsaeng-nya itu yang menurutnya kurang tepat.

Ken mengerutkan kening, "Hah? What do you mean?"

"Orang tua Newsun sedang pergi ke Amerika. Ia hanya tinggal bersama pelayan-pelayannya di rumah. Aku takut ia kenapa-kenapa. Jadi aku akan menginap di rumahnya selama beberapa malam untuk menjaganya." Hyuk menjelaskan.

N memutar bola mata, "Halah. Kau ini mau menjaganya, atau…"

"Melakukan mesum?" Ken melanjutkan kalimat N yang digantungkan.

"Enak saja!"

"Tapi memang iya kan?" Hyung tertuanya itu menaik-turunkan alis, mencoba menggoda.

"Memang kenapa? Kami ini kan sudah besar."

"Tuh kan." Ujar Ken.

"Ah. Aku salah bicara." Hyuk tidak bermaksud untuk menunjukkan bahwa barusan itu ia keceplosan.

"Dan aku akan menginap di apartment Nara." Jelas N, singkat.

"Kau juga akan 'melakukan hal' yang sama seperti Hyuk?"

N mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Ya… siapa tahu saja."

"Kau ini. Seperti tidak pernah bercinta saja dengan pacarmu itu." ujar Ken.

"Apalagi kekasihmu itu adalah pelacur." Hyuk menimpali. Kalimatnya barusan telah berhasil membuat N mendelik padanya.

"Ya sudah. Intinya, kami akan meninggalkan markas ini hingga beberapa hari ke depan." Ujar N, dengan sebuah konklusi.

"Jadi, yang benar itu bukan kita berempat. Melainkan hanya kalian BERDUA." Hyuk menekankan kata terakhirnya. Mengingat bahwa yang mencakup kata 'berdua' itu adalah Leo dan Ken, yang notabene Leo akan ditinggal bersama orang yang sangat ia sukai.

"Lakukanlah hal-hal yang bermanfaat, menambah pengetahuan, dan tidak membuat kalian bosan berada di sini. Dan untukmu Leo, jangan lupa urusi anak kita dengan baik. Kami pergi dulu ya. Sampai jumpa." Yang dimaksud 'anak kita' oleh N adalah Leon.

N dan Hyuk menghilang dari hadapan Leo dan Ken, ketika pintu metal menuju lorong gelap The Dark Light itu bergeser menutup.

Menyisakan Ken yang berdiri terpaku melihat pintu itu, dan Leo yang berdiri agak jauh di belakangnya.

Ketika mendengar derap langkah kaki mendekati, Ken berbalik.

"Ken-"

"Hyung, kau sudah janji untuk mengajariku bermain billiard sampai aku lancar memainkannya kan."

"Tidak ada N di sini selama beberapa hari. Tidak akan ada yang mengganggu kita lagi. Jadi kita masih bisa memainkanya besok, atau lusa kan."

"Baiklah. Itu tidak masalah. Tapi… sekarang apa yang akan kita lakukan? 'Bertamasya' ke gedung perjudian? Jam segini kan belum ada yang buka. Oh… ottokaji? Benar-benar sangat membosankan."

"Terserah. Aku akan memberi makan Leon sekarang."

Ken melihat pimpinannya itu berjalan memasuki kamar kucing kesayangannya itu.

 _Seandainya saja aku masih memiliki hubungan dengan Yooyoung. Aku tidak akan merasa sebosan ini. Mungkin aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama dengan N Hyung dan Hyuk. Menginap di rumah pacar. Tapi… memangnya Yooyoung mau? Dia kan anak baik_

"Hyung, tadi kau bilang terserah kan? Baiklah. Kalau begitu aku juga akan pergi dari sini. Selamat bersenang-senang dengan pacarmu itu. Aku juga bisa bersenang-senang sendiri." gumam Ken, dengan kesal, namun pelan. Yang tentu saja tidak bisa ditangkap oleh indera pendengaran Leo yang berada di ruangan lain. Yang barusan Ken maksud pacar Leo adalah Leon. Menurutnya, Leo terlalu jatuh cinta pada kucing itu. Jadi Ken tidak setuju dengan apa yang dikatakan N bahwa kucing itu sekedar dianggap anak mereka.

Akhirnya sisa anggota The Dark Light yang merasa bosan itu mengikuti kedua anggotanya yang lain untuk meninggalkan pimpinan mereka di tempat persembunyian itu.

Sementara itu Leo baru selesai menuangkan sereal kucing dan susu ke dalam dua mangkuk makanan Leon, lalu dengan asyik memperhatikan kucingnya yang sedang makan.

"Leon, aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu berdua saja. Bersama Ken."

Setelah mengelus-elus lembut punggung Leon dan mengecup singkat bibir kucing kesayangannya itu, ia bangkit.

Berjalan kembali ke ruang tengah.

Dan ia tidak melihat Ken di sana.

Akhirnya ia mencari orang yang disukainya itu. Ke kamarnya, ke ruang makan, ke dapur, dan ke kamar mandi. Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

 _Tidak. Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Anggota The Dark Light tidak ada yang boleh keluyuran sendirian keluar. Seharusnya Ken selalu berada di sampingku. Aku tidak ingin kejadian yang telah menimpa Ravi dan Hongbin terjadi lagi pada anggota yang lain_

Ia menyesal telah mencampakkan Ken tadi. Ia sama sekali tidak bermaksud demikian. Kenapa tadi ia tidak mengatakan pada anggotanya itu untuk menunggu sebentar?

Padahal jarang-jarang mereka memiliki kesempatan untuk berduaan.

Bodoh sekali.

Ia mengutuki kebodohannya itu.

Ia segera meraih ponsel dari saku bagian dalam mantel hitamnya, dan menghubungi orang yang disukainya itu.

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Sebuah gang yang diapit dua gedung pencakar langit, sempit, gelap, dan sepi. Tempat yang serupa dengan jalan menuju ke tempat persembunyian The Dark Light. Tapi tidak, karena ini bukan. Justru lokasinya berjauhan dengan markas mereka itu. Ini hanyalah sebuah tempat dimana Ken memarkirkan motor sport putih miliknya. Selebihnya, ia tidak memiliki keperluan dengan kedua gedung itu. Karena yang ia inginkan saat ini hanyalah menyegarkan otak. Begitu banyak masalah yang telah ia lalui selama ini. Maka ia harus mencari udara segar.

Tadinya ia akan mulai mencari tahu tentang motif Hwang Juwon yang gemar sekali menyakiti anggota The Dark Light itu. Namun setelah dipikir-pikir lagi, ia belum mendapatkan izin dari Leo. Karena setiap kali anggota mereka melakukan suatu tindakan sesuai inisiatif sendiri tanpa sepengetahuan pimpinan mereka itu, biasanya tidak akan berakhir baik. Jadi akhirnya ia melanjutkan niat awalnya untuk melepas penat.

Ia menyeberangi jalan raya yang luas, dengan hingar bingar kota besar di siang hari.

Berjalan-jalan santai di trotoar, sambil melihat-lihat isi setiap toko yang ia lewati melalui etalase. Siapa tahu ada barang yang menarik perhatiannya untuk dibeli.

Ternyata tidak ada.

Pikirannya terlalu kalut saat ini.

Ia memikirkan Leo.

Bukan, bukan karena ia jatuh cinta pada pimpinannya yang justru lebih dulu mencintainya itu. Tidak pernah sedikitpun terbesit di dalam benak Ken untuk menyukai sesama jenisnya.

Ia justru sedang memikirkan, sampai kapan Leo akan terus menyukainya?

Sampai kapan Leo akan terus berharap padanya?

Kapan Leo bisa melupakannya dan berpaling pada orang lain?

Kapan semua itu akan berakhir?

Hingga ia melewati sebuah halte bus.

Hanya lewat, karena ia terus melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju ke sebuah tempat.

Ia mulai bisa melihat pemandangan indah dari sebuah sungai yang luas, serupa dengan sungai Han.

Ia menuruni tangga, dan sampai di sebuah taman.

Ia mendudukkan dirinya sendirian, di atas rerumputan lembut, hijau, luas, dan tepat menghadap ke sungai. Sementara orang lain yang berada di sana bersama kerabatnya masing-masing. Baik itu orang dewasa, maupun anak-anak yang asik bermain dengan teman-temannya.

Ken hanya menatap lurus ke depan.

Memikirkan orang-orang yang memiliki andil besar, yang terlibat di dalam kehidupannya.

Bagaimana kabar kedua orang tuanya? Apakah masih sengsara seperti ketika terakhir kali ia tinggalkan? Sejak ia pergi dari realita yang pahit itu, ia memang tidak pernah kembali. Bahkan tidak pernah mencari tahu kabar tentang orang-orang yang telah berjasa membesarkannya itu selama ini. Sementara kini ia sendiri memiliki harta yang melimpah. Terdengar tega, memang. Namun bukannya ia tidak mau memberikan sebagian hartanya itu pada orang tuanya. Hanya saja ia yakin bahwa ayah dan ibunya itu tidak akan sudi menerima uang hasil dari sebuah perjudian.

Bagaimana kabar para kakak laki-laki tercintanya? Dua Hyung yang selalu mengajaknya bermain semasa kecil, menjaganya, dan melindunginya, dan terkadang berkelahi dengannya. Apakah mereka sudah menikah, dan memperbaiki kehidupannya jadi lebih baik?

Bagaimana kabar Yooyoung yang telah ia campakkan? Apakah gadis itu sudah bisa melupakannya, dan mendapatkan pria lain yang lebih bertanggung jawab?

Bagaimana dengan musuh-musuh The Dark Light? Apakah saat ini mereka sudah tidak tertarik untuk mengusik ketenangan gangster penjudi nomor satu di kota mereka itu? Atau mungkin tanpa ia ketahui, mereka justru sedang menyusun strategi saat ini?

Bagaimana dengan Ravi dan Hongbin yang sedang pergi ke pulau Jeju, N dan Hyuk yang sedang bersama dengan kekasih mereka masing-masing, dan Leo yang ia tinggalkan sendirian di tempat persembunyian?

Ah, mereka semuanya sedang bersenang-senang. Tidak usah dipikirkan.

Kecuali Leo, mungkin, yang masalahnya terus saja mengganjal di hatinya.

Dengan angin siang hari yang menerpa lembut wajahnya, ia melepas penat. Mencoba melupakan seluruh beban yang mengganggu pikirannya.

Karena ia memasang _silent mode_ di ponselnya, ia tidak tahu bahwa sejak tadi Leo terus saja menghubunginya dengan perasaan khawatir.

Ia terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri di dalam sebuah lamunan menuju pengosongan pikiran. Sampai-sampai ia tidak menyadari, bahwa ada seseorang yang sedang mengincarnya.

Orang itu berada di belakang tubuh Ken, dan langsung menutup hidung dan mulut Ken menggunakan saputangan yang telah diberi obat bius yang begitu kuat.

Ken sempat membulatkan mata ketika terkesiap, namun hanya satu detik.

Setelah itu, ia memejamkan mata. Tubuhnya pun tidak bergerak. Seperti orang mati.

Benar kan apa yang ditakutkan Leo sebelumnya? Bahwa para musuh selalu mengincar anggota The Dark Light yang sedang terpisah sendiri dari 'kawanan'nya.

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

"Huek!"

Hongbin mengira bahwa ia ingin memuntahkan isi perutnya. Tapi ternyata tidak. Hingga wajahnya memerah, dan matanya berkaca-kaca, yang keluar dari mulutnya hanyalah saliva. Sejak tadi ia terus saja merasa mual dan sudah menghadapkan wajah dengan wastafel. Dan Ravi juga terus saja mengusap-usap punggung kekasihnya itu.

Mereka masih berada di dalam pesawat pribadi milik Ravi saat ini.

"Ravi, aku tidak pernah naik pesawat sebelumnya. Apakah seperti ini rasanya mabuk udara?"

"Aku yakin, bukan. Jika kau mabuk udara, kau akan memuntahkan seluruh isi perutmu. Sementara yang kau keluarkan adalah air liur. Artinya, rasa mual dari kehamilanmu itu masih berlanjut."

"Ngh… Seperti itu ya…? Nghhh…. Huek!"

Begitu dirasa selesai, Hongbin membersihkan mulutnya. Ravi kembali membawa Hongbin ke tempat duduk mereka.

"Sebaiknya kau tidur saja, jadi kau bisa melupakan rasa mualmu itu."

Hongbin menggeleng lemah, "Aku ingin makan sesuatu."

"Dalam kondisi mual seperti ini, kau masih bisa makan? Ya… kalau memang bisa, sebenarnya itu bagus sih."

"Ya, aku bisa. Selama itu bukan ikan."

"Baiklah. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Buah-buahan saja."

Ravi langsung memanggil pramugari, dan meminta apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya itu.

Tak lama kemudian, Ravi sudah menerima makanan yang ia pesan itu di atas meja.

Ia mengupas sebuah jeruk tangerine yang berukuran kecil, lalu menyuapkannya sekaligus ke dalam mulut Hongbin.

"Enak?"

Sambil mengunyah, Hongbin tersenyum dan mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ravi mengelus lembut puncak kepala Hongbin, "Makan yang banyak, Binnie."

Ia melihat setetes air jeruk yang dikunyah sang kekasih menetes keluar dari mulutnya.

Ia meraih tisu, dan membersihkan tetesan air itu.

Hongbin mengambil bulatan kecil sebuah anggur merah, lalu menyodorkannya di depan mulut Ravi. Bermaksud untuk balik menyuapinya.

Ravi tersenyum, menerima suapan itu kemudian.

Menurut Hongbin, ketika Ravi mengunyah makanan seperti itu benar-benar lucu. Membuatnya mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu dengan gemas.

Sambil menikmati cemilan sehatnya, mereka membahas obrolan-obrolan ringan.

"Kau pergi ke pulau yang indah itu dengan tujuan urusan perusahaanmu kan. Dan kau membawaku hanya karena kau pikir aku harus dibawa ke manapun kau pergi. Tidak ada maksud lain."

"Tidak seperti itu. Aku memang mau mengurusi perusahaan. Tapi selebihnya, kita bisa melakukan sebuah liburan romantis di sana."

"Kenapa tidak mengajak anggota kita yang lain kalau begitu?"

"Oh, ayolah Binnie. Sekali-kali kita butuh waktu untuk berdua saja. Mereka akan mengerti. Nanti, aku pasti akan mengajak mereka juga untuk ke pulau Jeju. Setelah kita kembali dari Las Vegas kelak."

"Aku mengerti."

"Tentang Pimpinan BST itu, bagaimana?"

"Apanya?"

"Hasil pemeriksaan kejiwaannya lah. Apa lagi memangnya?"

"Oh. Itu. Um… ia bilang sih tidak ada alter ego, dissociative identity disorder, atau semacamnya. Hanya berbagai macam emosi baik dan buruk yang tidak stabil."

"Lalu bagaimana cara mengobatinya?"

"Dokter meminta Sungyeol Hyung dan Tao untuk memberinya obat yang telah diterima dari dokter itu."

Ravi mengangguk mengerti sebagai tanggapan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kau akan memberitahu orang tuamu tentang diriku?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Kebetulan minggu depan mereka sudah pulang dari Amerika. Jadi aku bisa langsung menemui mereka. Dan di situlah aku akan menceritakan tentang dirimu."

Hongbin menggigit bibir bawah, merasakan sebuah keraguan, "Memangnya… apa tidak apa-apa bagi mereka kalau anak semata wayangnya memilih seorang pria untuk dijadikan pasangan hidupnya? Ditambah, aku ini tidak punya apa-apa."

Ravi menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, "Aku tidak bisa jamin itu. Tapi kau tidak usah khawatir, karena apapun yang terjadi, kita pasti bisa menemukan penyelesaian masalahnya," Ravi meraih tangan Hongbin, dan menautkan jemarinya dengan milik kekasihnya itu, "…dan aku akan selalu bersamamu." Ia mengecup punggung telapak tangan Hongbin kemudian.

Hongbin tersenyum lega mendengar itu.

"Lagipula… aku telah menyimpan saham terbesar padamu, yang tidak mungkin bisa ditolak oleh Eommonim dan Abeoji." Ujar Ravi.

Hongbin menautkan sepasang alis tebalnya, tidak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan kekasihnya itu sama sekali, "Maksudmu?"

"Kau selalu membawanya ke manapun kau pergi."

Hongbin yang masih tidak mengerti, tidak menanggapi.

Ravi terkekeh, "Anak kita, tentu saja. Aset paling berharga yang kita punya. Iya kan."

Hongbin tidak bisa menahan tawa mendengar itu.

Tidak lama setelah itu, Ravi melihat Hongbin menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangan.

Oh tidak.

Rasa mual itu datang lagi.

Belum menjadi ayah saja sudah serepot ini mengurusi seorang 'istri'. Apalagi kalau berada di posisi sang istri itu sendiri?

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Ketika Ken membuka mata, ia mendapatkan dirinya berada dalam sebuah kamar berukuran sedang. Ia berada di atas tempat tidur dengan tubuh telanjang bulat. Kedua pergelangan tangannya diikat dengan tali yang ujung lainnya diikatkan pada dua sudut kepala ranjang. Begitu juga dengan pergelangan kedua kakinya yang mengangkang lebar, sehingga sepasang kakinya itu menyentuh bahunya sendiri. Membuat lubang sempitnya itu terlihat jelas.

Lima orang pria berada di sekelilingnya. Sama halnya dengan Ken, mereka berlima tidak terbalut pakaian sama sekali. Mereka menatap Ken dengan tatapan ganas, ingin memangsa. Ingin segera merasakan tubuh segar salah satu anggota The Dark Light itu.

Ken mencoba berontak, namun ikatan tali itu terlalu kuat, " _What the fuck are you fucking guys doing?! Let me go_!" teriaknya.

Melihat Ken seperti itu, membuat mereka semua menyeringai semakin tajam.

Ketika tersadar, Ken melihat ternyata salah satu di antara mereka adalah Juwon. Pria itu berdiri tepat di hadapan lubang kenikmatan Ken.

"Hwang Juwon?!"

" _You're right, sweety babe. Let's play, hum? You'll like it_."

Wobin, seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah kiri Ken, langsung meraup bibir seksi yang Ken miliki.

Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kuat, mencoba menolak ciuman itu. Namun usaha itu telah digagalkan oleh Wobin yang setelah itu mencengkeran rahang Ken hingga menengadah, sehingga Wobin bisa mencicipi bibir Ken kembali.

Ini adalah pertama kalinya anggota The Dark Light yang satu ini melakukan sebuah ciuman dengan sesama pria. Rasanya begitu aneh baginya.

Wobin ingin memasukkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Ken, namun sang mangsa mengatup bibirnya kuat-kuat. Tidak mau memberi akses untuk membiarkan seorang pria melakukan hal yang menurutnya begitu menjijikan.

Vinson, seorang pria yang berdiri di sebelah kanan Ken, …

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **THE GANGBANG SCENE HAS BEEN DELETED**

 **.**

" _HELP MEEEEEEEEEE_!" Ken berteriak sekuat tenaga, dengan sisa energi yang ia punya.

Wobin mengambil saputangan di atas nakas, dan menyumpalkannya ke dalam mulut Ken. Setelah itu menutup mulut itu dengan selotip hitam.

"HNGHHH!" Ken tidak bisa lagi mengeluarkan suara keras seperti tadi.

BRAKKK!

Seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Semua orang spontan menghentikan aktivitas, dan menoleh ke asal suara.

Mereka semua langsung mengambil pakaian mereka masing-masing, dan hendak berlari meninggalkan ruangan.

Namun sebelum itu terjadi, orang itu menghajar kelima pria itu dengan penuh kebencian. Dan mumpung mereka masih berada dalam kondisi lemas akibat habis bercinta, maka dengan mudah mereka semua ambruk, dan menyerah. Meninggalkan tempat yang sudah dipenuhi atmosfer berbau seks itu.

Pemandangan yang dilihat orang itu begitu menyayat hati.

Ken yang menangis sesegukan dengan mulut yang diberi selotip.

Kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat.

Kedua matanya sembab dan basah oleh air mata.

Wajahnya merah.

Peluh membanjiri keningnya.

Cairan putih kental berlumuran di sekitar mulutnya.

 _Kissmark_ bertebaran di leher dan dadanya.

Air liur yang melumuri bagian leher hingga ke perutnya.

Cairan cinta yang juga telah melumuri kemaluan dan lubang analnya.

Rektumnya yang sobek dan terluka.

Darah segar yang mengalir di sekitar selangkangannya.

"Ken…" gumamnya. Ia melihat lubang Ken yang terpampang jelas di depan matanya.

Ia juga melihat sebuah kamera yang mengarah tepat ke lubang kenikmatan itu.

Ia segera menghampiri kamera itu, dan mematikannya setelah diketahui bahwa benda itu tengah merekam keadaan ruangan yang sedang mereka tempati.

Kamera itu sudah merekam Ken sejak kelima pria kasar tadi menelanjanginya dan mengikat tangan dan kakinya ketika ia belum mendapatkan kesadarannya.

Pria pahlawan yang datang sangat terlambat itu langsung melepas semua ikatan tali, dan membukakan selotip yang menutup mulut Ken. Lalu mengeluarkan saputangan yang menyumpal mulutnya, dengan perasaan sakit. Ia benar-benar tidak tega melihat kondisi Ken yang benar-benar mengenaskan.

"Leo… hhh… H-Hyung… nghhh…" Ken meringis, memanggil nama pria di depannya dengan susah payah.

Leo menutupi tubuh Ken dengan selimut, dan mendekap tubuh lemah itu. Lalu Ken menangis di dada Leo.

"Hyung… aku… aku kotor… aku sangat menjijikan… hiks…"

Leo menyeka peluh yang membasahi kening Ken, "Itu tidak benar, Lee Jaehwan. Mereka yang kotor, dan melukai tubuhmu yang suci ini…" Leo sangat anti dengan yang namanya pemerkosaan. Baginya, orang-orang yang melakukan pencabulan seperti itu adalah orang-orang yang kotor. Bahkan ia pernah berpikir bahwa Ravi juga adalah orang yang seperti itu. Hingga akhirnya ia berubah pikiran, karena Ravi berusaha untuk melaksanakan tanggung jawabnya dengan baik atas orang yang telah disetubuhinya. Namun Juwon dan teman-temannya? Leo tidak yakin jika di antara kelima pria itu akan ada yang bersedia untuk bertanggung jawab pada Ken.

Leo merasa tidak rela, ada pria lain yang lebih dulu merasakan tubuh Ken.

Tapi lupakan semua itu.

Yang paling ia permasalahkan saat ini adalah, ia tidak ingin melihat Ken disakiti.

Ken menengadahkan kepala, mempertemukan wajahnya dengan wajah pimpinannya itu.

Sepasang mata mereka saling menatap dalam.

Leo menyukai bola mata anggotanya yang terlihat bening itu.

Perlahan, Leo mendekatkan wajah.

Ia menjilat cairan cinta milik Ken yang belepotan di sekitar mulutnya, bermaksud untuk membersihkannya. Ia tidak asing mencicipi rasa cairan seperti itu.

Setelah itu, Ken menutup mata.

Ia sudah merasa tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan rasa sakit yang menghujam sekujur tubuhnya itu lebih lama.

Tubuhnya tak bergerak.

Ia kembali kehilangan kesadaran.

"Ken!"

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Di dalam sebuah kamar yang luas, Hyuk terduduk di atas tempat tidur King Size. Ia nyaris telanjang, karena hanya mengenakan underwear yang membalut bagian terpenting tubuhnya. Sehingga postur atletis yang topless itu terekspos bebas.

Seorang gadis berperawakan tinggi, keluar dari dalam kamar mandi. Ia memiliki wajah yang kelewat imut untuk ukuran seorang anak SMA. Seperti boneka. Jika dipadukan dengan bentuk tubuh yang ia punya, ia jadi terlihat seperti mannequin.

Gadis itu habis mengganti pakaian. Pakaian tidur yang tembus pandang. Membuat indera penglihatan Hyuk bisa menembus pada pakaian dalam yang digunakan kekasihnya itu dengan jelas. Padahal biasanya pakaian itu digunakan oleh wanita dewasa yang hendak tidur bersama suaminya.

Hyuk menelan ludah, terlebih ketika gadis itu berjalan menghampirinya. Jujur saja, ini adalah pertama kalinya ia melihat kekasihnya dengan tampilan seperti ini. Berterimakasihlah pada sang calon mertua yang sedang pergi ke Amerika.

"Newsun… aku tidak tahu jika kau memiliki tubuh sebagus ini…" ia tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada apapun, selain pada kekasihnya saat ini.

Gadis yang lebih akrab disapa Newsun itu terkekeh, "Memangnya hanya kau saja yang bisa membentuk tubuhmu hingga kekar seperti itu? Aku juga bisa membentuk tubuh hingga langsing seperti ini."

Ia memasukkan dirinya ke dalam selimut. Membuat helaian tebal kain itu menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas perut. Ia berbaring membelakangi Hyuk.

"Choi Yoonsun, kenapa kau membuat posisi seperti itu?" Hyuk menggaruk bagian belakang kepala, tidak mengerti dengan apa yang diperbuat kekasihnya.

"Kita kan mau tidur, Oppa." Jawab Newsun, tanpa membalik tubuhnya ke arah Hyuk sama sekali.

"Tapi kau kan sudah berpakaian seperti itu. Kukira kita akan-"

Gadis itu memotong, "Jangan berpikir macam-macam. Aku memang selalu memakai pakaian seperti ini setiap kali mau tidur."

Hyuk mendengus, "Baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya jangan membelakangiku seperti itu."

Newsun langsung menghadapkan tubuhnya dengan Hyuk, "Sudah. Ada lagi yang kau butuhkan?"

Hyuk mengukir senyum, kemudian ikut memasukkan tubuhnya ke dalam dekapan selimut hangat itu, berbaring dengan posisi saling berhadapan dengan Newsun.

"Berarti kita bisa tidur sekarang?" Tanya Newsun.

"'Tidur'?"

Newsun memutar bola mata, "Tidur dalam artian yang sebenarnya, Oppa... Bukan dalam artian lain." Seolah bisa membaca apa yang dipikirkan kekasihnya. Tentu. Memangnya apa lagi yang suka dipikirkan pria seumuran Hyuk zaman sekarang selain hal-hal semacam begitu?

"Ah. Kau ini." Ia memajukan bibir.

Hyuk melihat kekasihnya itu memejamkan sepasang mata bundarnya.

Ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Awalnya ia hanya ingin memanfaatkan gadis ini untuk mendapatkan banyak uang. Namun sekarang, ia jadi takut jatuh cinta beneran.

Atau jangan-jangan… ia sudah benar-benar jatuh ke dalam jerat cinta seorang Choi Yoonsun?

Ia mulai menyentuh dan mengelus paha mulus kekasihnya yang berada di balik selimut.

Gadis itu tidak bereaksi, berarti ia tidak keberatan.

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Pagi hari yang cerah, tanpa ada hujan es yang biasanya turun di pulau terindah yang ada di Korea Selatan itu, membuat Ravi tidak memiliki hambatan untuk datang ke perusahaannya.

Ia datang dari hotel tempat ia menginap. Ia tidak bisa menginap di resortnya sendiri, karena perusahaan sukses miliknya itu selalu terisi penuh oleh para pelanggan.

Ia dan Hongbin turun dari mobil. Mereka berdiri saling berdampingan. Mereka berpakaian layaknya eksekutif muda. Dan karena jas yang digunakan Hongbin, membuat perut besarnya tidak begitu terlihat.

Di luar gedung resort itu kedatangan mereka disambut oleh para karyawan dan pelayan yang berjejer panjang dan rapi dalam dua jajar yang saling berhadapan. Mereka memang telah diatur seperti itu setiap kali bos besar mereka itu akan datang. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak tahu bahwa Ravi akan membawa seseorang bersamanya.

Mereka membungkukkan badan mereka, memberi hormat. Ravi hanya membalas dengan sebuah anggukan kecil. Lalu mereka kembali menegakkan tubuh.

"Selamat pagi semuanya. Aku ingin memperkenalkan seseorang pada kalian."

Para pekerja itu memang sudah bertanya-tanya dalam benak mereka tentang pria yang datang bersama pimpinan mereka itu. Kecuali Pyo Hyemi mungkin –sang manajer utama-, yang sudah pernah mendengar cerita dari Ravi sebelumnya.

"Ini adalah Lee Hongbin. Ia adalah istriku." Ucapan itu berhasil membuat semua orang terkejut dalam diam. Bahkan sebagian dari mereka berpikir, memangnya siapa sih Lee Hongbin itu? Apa yang pria itu punya sehingga mampu menaklukkan hati seorang Tuan Kim Wonshik yang begitu hebat? Dengan kata lain, orang-orang yang berpikiran demikian adalah para wanita yang merasa iri. Dan bagi mereka yang sempat mengincar bosnya itu, pupus sudah harapan mereka.

Hongbin membungkukkan badan hingga sembilan puluh derajat, "Aku Lee Hongbin, senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Semua pekerja membalas dengan kembali membungkukkan badan mereka seperti Hongbin.

Hongbin kembali menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Binnie, kau tidak perlu membungkuk hingga serendah itu. Kau adalah kekasih dari seorang pimpinan besar perusahaan ini." Bisik Ravi. Cara Hongbin membungkukkan badan tadi memang membuat semua pekerja salut padanya. Biasanya orang-orang besar dan sombong tidak mau melakukan itu.

"Kenyataannya, aku adalah orang miskin. Aku biasa melakukan hal itu." bisik Hongbin.

"Tapi sekarang kan kau sudah tidak miskin lagi." Balas Ravi, dan hanya ditanggapi dengan sebuah senyuman. Sebagai tanda bahwa Hongbin tidak lagi ingin mempermasalahkan hal sekecil itu. Justru karena ia adalah kekasih Ravi sekarang, ia bebas untuk melakukan apapun yang ia inginkan, bukan?

Ravi kembali menatap para pekerja, "Kuharap kalian bisa memperlakukan Hongbin sebagaimana kalian memperlakukanku. Terlebih, karena ia sedang mengandung anakku."

"Kami mengerti, Tuan." Jawab semuanya, serempak.

Selanjutnya, sepasang kekasih itu berjalan melewati mereka semua yang telah menundukkan kepala.

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

Kalut, marah, sakit hati, seluruh hal buruk berkecamuk, hanya itulah yang dapat dirasakan salah satu anggota The Dark Light yang baru saja merasakan sakit luar biasa yang baru pertama kali ia rasakan seumur hidup.

Tubuhnya sudah bersih. Yang melakukannya, siapa lagi kalau bukan sang pimpinan? Yang sebelumnya pernah membersihkan tubuh Hongbin ketika masih belum mampu untuk membersihkan dirinya sendiri. Bedanya, ia membersihkan tubuh Ken ketika Ken masih berada dalam keadaan tidak sadar.

Tubuh Ken menggigil sepanjang ia duduk bersandar di kepala ranjangnya, dan memeluk selimut dengan erat. Ia tidak sedang kedinginan, ia hanya tidak bisa melupakan kejadian mengenaskan yang ia alami di hari sebelumnya. Hal itu membuatnya begitu tertekan.

Luka di bibir indah bagian bawahnya terlihat menghitam dan mengering, membuatnya terlihat semakin layak untuk dikasihani.

Leo memasuki kamar Ken, dengan semangkuk bubur panas di tangannya. Ia membuat sendiri makanan itu, dengan penuh cinta di dalamnya.

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang, "Buka mulutmu, Ken. Sejak kemarin kau belum makan." Ia menyodorkan sesendok bubur itu, hendak menyuapkannya pada mulut Ken.

Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dengan kasar.

"Ayolah Ken… kau harus makan, supaya kau bisa mengembalikan kekuatan tubuhmu."

"Tidak mau! Jangan suapi aku. Aku bukanlah seorang gay sepertimu Jung Taekwoon."

Sebenarnya Leo merasa terkejut, karena Ken berani memanggilnya seperti itu. Namun dalam kondisi seperti ini, ia memahami. Ken masih merasa trauma. Tapi bagaimana dengan kemarin? Bukankah ketika Ken menangis di dada Leo, itu terlihat seperti sepasang gay? Atau mungkin Ken melakukannya secara spontan?

"Ya, aku tahu. Kau adalah seorang straight, tidak seperti aku yang telah menyetubuhi ratusan pria di negara ini. Tapi aku tidak memiliki niatan apapun padamu saat ini. Aku hanya berusaha menolongmu. Memberimu makan. Itu saja. Apa aku salah?"

Ken tidak menanggapi. Tubuhnya tidak berhenti menggigil.

"Aku tahu bahwa kau tahu kalau aku menyukaimu. Tapi kau tidak pernah bilang bahwa kau tidak menyukaiku, karena kau berusaha untuk menjaga perasaanku. Tapi saat ini perasaanmu terlalu kacau, hingga kau akhirnya melontarkan kalimat yang bisa saja menyakiti hatiku kalau saja aku tidak tahu bahwa situasimu begitu rumit."

"Aku… aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau maksud."

"Tidak perlu mengerti. Sekarang, kau mau kan makan ini? Kalau tidak mau kusuapi, kau bisa makan sendiri."

Ken melotot ke arah Leo,"Get out of here!"

Setelah menghembuskan nafas lelah, Leo berlalu dari ruangan itu. Sesuai permintaan pria yang ia sukai itu.

Ketika Ken menjambak rambutnya sendiri dengan frustasi, ia mengalirkan sungai air mata. Kembali menangis histeris seperti kemarin.

"Argh!" teriaknya, ketika menghempaskan lampu di atas nakas.

PRANG!

Membuat suara keributan akibat pecahannya terdengar hingga ke gendang telinga Leo.

Leo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

Ia belum tahu pasti, apa yang benar-benar harus ia lakukan pada Ken saat ini. Tapi ia akan tetap berusaha untuk membuat Ken merasa lebih baik.

"Kembalilah menjadi seseorang yang ceria seperti dulu, Lee Jaehwan…"

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

"Tidak bisakah kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Hongbin, yang duduk berhadapan dengan kekasihnya. Mereka dibatasi oleh meja kerja Ravi.

"Kau mau ke mana sayang? Aku sedang sibuk." Jawab Ravi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan pada kertas-kertas yang sedang ia coretkan tinta di atasnya.

"Ya… ke mana saja."

"Apa kau ingin makan sesuatu? Kalau kau ingin makan, tidak perlu pergi keluar. Aku bisa memesannya kemari."

"Tidak. Aku tidak mau berada di dalam ruangan ini terus. Dan kau, diajak ngobrol pun tidak bisa. Kau tahu? Aku jadi merasa bosan."

"Kalau begitu pergilah." Jawab Ravi, pada akhirnya.

Hongbin tidak menyangka bahwa kekasihnya akan memberikan jawaban seperti itu. Apakah Wonshikkie-nya itu sudah tidak peduli?

"Tapi aku tidak mau pergi sendirian."

Ravi langsung menekan salah satu tombol telepon yang ada di atas mejanya, "Nona Pyo Hyemi, tolong datang ke ruanganku sekarang."

Hongbin memiringkan kepala, merasa tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba Ravi memanggil sang manajer.

Tak lama kemudian, sosok gadis yang dipanggil itu telah berada di ruangan Ravi.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu, Tuan?"

"Tolong temani Hongbin untuk jalan-jalan."

Hongbin menatap Ravi heran, "Eh?"

Padahal ketika ia mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin pergi sendirian, itu adalah sebuah kode. Namun kenapa kekasihnya itu tidak peka? Malah meminta orang lain.

"Baiklah, Tuan."

"Ravi, memangnya kau benar-benar tidak bisa jika harus kau sendiri yang menemaniku?" Tanya Hongbin, tidak terima.

"Kau lihat sendiri dari tadi aku sedang menandatangani berita acara. Aku harus segera menyelesaikannya."

Hongbin memajukan bibir.

Ravi mengukir senyum, lalu mengusap pipi kekasihnya, "Setelah aku menyelesaikan semua ini, aku janji, kita akan pergi berdua. Oke?"

Tanpa melihat wajah Ravi –yang menurutnya menyebalkan-, Hongbin bangkit dan berjalan ke arah Pyo Hyemi, "Ayo Nona Pyo, kita pergi dari sini."

"Jangan ngambek begitu, Binnie."

"Tutup mulutmu. Aku pergi." Ucap Hongbin dengan intonasi dingin, yang malah berjalan keluar ruangan mendahului manajer kekasihnya. Membuat Ravi sweatdrop dengan tingkah kekasihnya.

Pyo Hyemi membungkuk, "Saya permisi, Tuan."

Ravi mengangguk, sebagai balasan.

Begitu ia ditinggal sendiri, ia kembali menekan salah satu tombol telepon meja, "Tolong antarkan segelas kopi kemari."

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan datang dengan segelas kopi di atas nampan yang mengkilap.

"Saya mengantarkan kopi anda, Tuan."

"Silahkan letakkan saja di sini." Ravi menunjuk mejanya menggunakan dagunya.

Pria itu meletakkannya di dekat dokumen yang sedang Ravi urusi.

"Ada lagi sesuatu yang bisa saya lakukan untuk anda, Tuan?"

"Tidak ada. Terimakasih untuk kopinya."

"Sama-sama, Tuan. Saya permisi."

Begitu pelayan itu pergi, Ravi mulai menyeruput kopi nya.

-oO-Same Case-Oo-

"Saya akan memperlihatkan seisi resort ini pada anda, Tuan." Ujar Hyemi, yang memandu langkah Hongbin. Mereka berjalan berdampingan di dalam loby yang begitu luas.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Pimpinanmu itu sudah melakukannya tadi."

"Kalau begitu… adakah suatu tempat yang ingin anda kunjungi?"

"Tadi pagi ia sempat memperlihatkan sebuah lapangan golf padaku. Tapi hanya lewat. Dan sekarang, bolehkah aku turun ke lapangan itu?"

"Tentu, Tuan. Mari."

Sekarang Hyemi memimpin langkah kaki di depan Hongbin. Membawanya ke tempat yang diinginkan. Lapangan golf yang ada di dalam resort itu.

Ketika mereka memasuki tempat itu, mereka mendudukkan diri di kursi santai. Mereka dibatasi oleh meja bundar kecil. Sambil melihat beberapa orang pria paruh baya dari kalangan jetset sedang mengadu keahlian mereka memainkan salah satu jenis permainan bola kecil itu.

"Apakah Ravi melakukan semuanya dengan baik?" Tanya Hongbin, sambil terus memperhatikan permainan golf.

"Ya, Tuan. Beliau bisa melakukan apapun yang tidak bisa dilakukan oleh saya, selaku manajer eksekutif di sini."

Hongbin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, "Kedengarannya bagus. Lalu… apakah ia pernah mengatakan sesuatu tentang diriku?"

"Ya, Tuan. Beliau pernah menceritakan beberapa hal tentang anda pada saya. Dan dilihat dari cara beliau membicarakan anda, Tuan Kim Wonshik itu begitu menyayangi anda."

Mendengar hal itu, Hongbin merasa sangat bahagia. Rasa kesalnya beberapa saat lalu sedikit terobati.

"Kalau begitu, kenapa ia lebih memprioritaskan kertas-kertas itu dibandingkan aku? Apakah dokumen itu begitu penting?" Hongbin mencibir.

"Menandatangani berita acara adalah salah satu hal penting yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan sembarangan. Maka dari itu… er… sebelumnya saya minta maaf, Tuan. Tapi anda yang harus bisa memaklumi profesi suami anda saat ini."

"Baiklah. Aku mengerti sekarang."

Hyemi menoleh pada Hongbin, "Ngomong-ngomong, kalau boleh saya tahu, hubungan anda dengan Tuan Kim-"

"Aku baru mengenalnya selama sekitar setengah tahun."

Hyemi mengerutkan kening, "Baru setengah tahun?"

"Ya. Sebenarnya… aku tahu, tidak seharusnya aku menceritakan hal ini pada orang lain. Tapi kelihatannya kau bisa dipercaya, karena kau juga merupakan orang kepercayaan Ravi."

"Hal apa, Tuan?"

"Ia memperkosaku ketika kami belum saling mengenal."

Gadis itu membulatkan mata, "Apa? Tuan Kim Wonshik… tidak mungkin…"

"Aku tahu, kau pasti tidak akan percaya. Sehebat apapun dan setinggi apapun manner yang ia junjung di sini, di luar sana ia terpengaruh perjudian dan minuman beralkohol. Jadilah begini. Awalnya ia hanya ingin melaksanakan tanggung jawab atas perbuatannya padaku. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, kami jadi saling mencintai."

.

Bersambung

.


	6. Everywhere Love

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Ravi merasa tidak nyaman. AC sudah sejak tadi dinyalakan, karena ia tidak sedang ingin merokok saat ini. Namun entah bagaimana ia merasa tubuhnya begitu panas. Hingga wajahnya memerah. Dan jika ia sudah gila, seluruh helaian pakaian yang membalut tubuhnya itu telah ia lepaskan. Namun ia masih cukup waras untuk tidak melakukan itu.

"Hongbinnie…" ia membutuhkan kekasihnya sekarang. Ia menoleh ke kanan, dan ke kiri. Merasa gelisah.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar suara pintu diketuk.

"Masuklah."

Dan seseorang memasuki ruangan.

"Binnie…" Ia langsung menghampiri orang yang baru memasuki ruangannya itu, dan menarik tubuhnya ke dekat meja kerjanya tanpa aba-aba.

"Hei!" protesnya. Merasa terkejut dengan perlakuan Ravi yang tiba-tiba.

"Lee Hongbin, kau datang di saat yang tepat…" dengan kedua tangan kuatnya yang masih mencengkeram lengan orang lemah di hadapannya, ia mendekatkan wajah. Hendak mencumbunya.

Sang lawan bicara itu memberontak, "Tuan, ini saya, Park Minha. Sekretaris anda. Ada apa dengan anda, Tuan?" namun sentuhan Ravi terlalu kuat untuk dilepaskan.

"Tolong lepaskan saya, Tuan. Jangan lakukan ini." Pinta gadis itu.

Seseorang yang baru saja berdiri di balik pintu ruangan itu terdiam. Tadinya ia hendak memasuki ruangan itu, namun ia mengurungkan niatnya.

Ia lalu pergi meninggalkan lantai itu, dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Kau harus melepaskan pakaianmu, sayang…" Ravi mencoba membuka kancing jas dan kemeja yang digunakan gadis itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Hentikan, Tuan. Saya sudah memiliki kekasih." Park Minha memelas. Ia mulai meneteskan air mata, karena merasa terlalu takut dengan kelakuan bosnya itu.

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik tubuh Ravi, lalu menampar-nampar pipinya pelan, "Sadarlah Kim Wonshik."

Sekretaris Ravi yang akhirnya berhasil terlepas, langsung berlari menghampiri Pyo Hyemi, dan memeluknya. Ia menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Manajer kepercayaan Ravi itu mengelus-elus kepala sang sekretaris, mencoba untuk menenangkan, "Sudah, sudah. Tidak ada lagi yang perlu kau takutkan."

Sementara Ravi yang matanya telah sayu seperti orang mabuk, memandang Hongbin dengan tatapan datar, "Hongbin…? Kalau ini kau, berarti yang tadi itu siapa…?"

Hongbin mendengus, "Ada apa denganmu? Apa kau salah minum obat? Kenapa wajahmu merah sekali?" ia menyentuhkan punggung telapak tangan pada kening kekasihnya.

"Nona Park, apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hyemi, yang meyakini Park Minha sudah merasa lebih tenang untuk diajak berbicara.

"Entahlah... Tuan Kim Wonshik seperti ingin berbuat mesum padaku. Tapi ia terus memanggilku dengan nama istrinya…"

"Ada yang salah di sini…" ujar Hongbin.

"Binnie… I want you right now!" Ravi langsung menarik wajah Hongbin, "Emph!" Hongbin merasa oksigen di sekitarnya menghilang begitu saja, ketika Ravi meraup bibirnya dengan kasar.

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

"Siapa di antara kalian yang telah mencampurkan sebuah obat ke dalam minumanku?! Lancang sekali!" Ravi berteriak, ketika mengumpulkan seluruh pekerja di aula. Tentu saja hal itu ia lakukan begitu pengaruh obat itu telah hilang setelah beberapa jam berlalu. Di jam-jam sebelumnya, Hongbin sampai kewalahan menghadapi kekasihnya itu.

Ravi berdiri di antara Hongbin dan Hyemi, sedangkan Minha berdiri di samping Hyemi.

Semua orang menunduk, tidak ada yang menjawab.

"Kalian tahu, obat itu sangat berbahaya. Nona Park Minha hampir saja menjadi korban sasaran Tuan Kim Wonshik yang sedang berada di bawah pengaruh obat itu." ujar Hyemi.

Keheningan masih menyelimuti ruangan luas itu.

"Jika tidak ada yang mengaku, akan kupotong gaji kalian semua sebesar sembilan puluh tujuh persen, atau bahkan memecat kalian semua. Kalian tahu kan, masih banyak orang yang mengincar pekerjaan di sini." Ravi mengancam.

Perkataan Ravi barusan berhasil membuat seisi ruangan itu berubah menjadi ramai oleh keributan dari gumaman-gumaman kesal. Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana beberapa detik sebelumnya. Mereka merasa kesal dengan sang pelaku.

Akhirnya seseorang melangkahkan kaki ke depan, karena tidak mau semua teman seperjuangannya di sana dipecat, "Saya yang melakukannya, Tuan. Saya minta maaf..." Ucap seorang gadis. Salah satu karyawan yang merasa paling iri pada Hongbin.

"Nona Kim Hyerin?" membuat semua orang terkejut.

Tadi ia memang sempat mencampurkan obat itu ke dalam kopi yang akan diberikan pada Ravi, tanpa sepengetahuan sang pelayan. Obat itu memang baru bekerja setelah beberapa menit. Maka ia hendak memasuki ruangan Ravi setelah bosnya itu selesai meminum kopinya sampai habis. Ia ingin, ia yang tubuhnya dijamah oleh Ravi. Namun yang terjadi, ia terlambat datang. Sehingga Park Minha yang memang akan membahas suatu proyek pada Ravi, malah menjadi korban. Dengan kata lain, Kim Hyerin merupakan orang yang tadi berdiri di balik pintu ruangan Ravi, dan pergi dengan perasaan kecewa.

"Kau tahu apa yang baru saja kau lakukan?" ujar Ravi, dengan marah.

Kim Hyerin hanya bisa menundukkan pandangan, "Iya, Tuan."

"Mulai detik ini, kau sudah tidak bekerja di sini lagi."

"Saya sangat menyesali perbuatan saya, Tuan. Tolong jangan pecat saya, saya mohon…"

"Ravi, jangan pecat dia. Lihatlah wajahnya. Kasihan sekali."

"Hongbin, kau tahu kenapa Nona ini melakukan kejahatan itu? Karena ia memiliki pikiran buruk tentangmu. Tapi kenapa malah kau yang membelanya?"

"Mungkin karena-"

Ravi kembali menatap sang pelaku kejahatan, "Kau sudah memiliki image yang buruk di hadapan para pekerja yang lain. Dan aku pun tidak membutuhkan pegawai seperti dirimu. Jadi tolong tinggalkan tempat ini."

"Maaf Nona. Aku tidak bisa membantu apa-apa."

"Binnie. Berhentilah bicara yang tidak-tidak."

Dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca, gadis itu menjawab, "Saya mengerti, Tuan..."

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Setelah beberapa hari berada di pulau Jeju, akhirnya Ravi membawa Hongbin kembali ke kota asal mereka. Dan saat ini mereka sedang berada di dalam mobil sport cokelat milik Ravi, yang memasuki gerbang rumahnya. Dan sekarang mobil itu terparkir di dekat halaman depan rumahnya.

Ravi melepas sabuk pengaman, "Ayo, sayang. Kau tidak ingin bertemu dengan mertuamu?"

"Aku tidak siap, Ravi." Jawab Hongbin, yang enggan untuk melepas sabuk pengaman.

"Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa. Tapi jika sudah saatnya, kau harus mau. Oke?"

Hongbin mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Ravi melangkahkan kaki keluar dari mobil, menuju rumahnya.

Ketika Ravi memasuki ruang tengah, ia melihat dua orang tokoh yang memiliki andil besar dalam dunia bisnis. Kim Dongwan dan Park Jiyoung, kedua orang tuanya. Mereka sedang mengobrol, dan bukan sekedar obrolan santai. Seputar bisnis, itulah yang selalu tak ada habisnya mereka bahas.

"Aku pulang, Eomoni, Abeoji." Ravi tidak bisa memanggil mereka dengan sebutan 'Eomma' dan 'Appa' karena ia merasa tidak ada kedekatan di antara dirinya dan kedua orang tuanya. Seperti pada orang lain yang tidak dikenal.

Tuan dan Nyonya Kim bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka, menyambut kedatangan sang putra semata wayangnya yang berjalan menghampiri mereka.

"Kau sudah pulang, nak." Ujar Nyonya Kim.

 _Lebih tepatnya, kalian yang sudah pulang. Sejak dulu yang paling jarang berada di rumah kan kalian. Bukan aku_

Mereka memeluk Ravi secara bergantian. Namun Ravi tidak merasakan kehangatan dari pelukan mereka sama sekali.

Tanpa mengambil tempat duduk, Ravi langsung berbicara, "Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu. Tentang seseorang yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupku."

Mendengar hal itu, kedua orang tuanya pun tidak ingat untuk mengambil tempat duduk, "Jadi kau sudah menemukan pengganti Diana?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

Jo Eunae atau yang lebih akrab disapa Diana, adalah seorang gadis pewaris perusahaan besar keluarga Jo yang sempat dijodohkan dengan Ravi. Namun ketika Ravi mulai mencintai gadis itu, ia tewas dalam kecelakaan pesawat terbang ketika mereka akan bertunangan. Membuat hidup Ravi yang sudah cukup tertekan dengan seringnya ditinggalkan oleh orang tua, jadi semakin tertekan.

"Begitulah. Tapi aku ingin kalian bisa menerimanya meskipun ia begitu berbeda dengan Diana." Ujar Ravi, tanpa keraguan sedikitpun di dalam nada bicaranya.

Nyonya Kim mengerutkan kening, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ia bukanlah seorang pewaris perusahaan. Ia hanyalah seseorang yang datang dari kalangan orang miskin, dan diusir ayahnya ketika ayahnya mendapati anaknya itu hamil. Aku yang melakukannya. Aku sangat mencintainya."

Kedua orang paruh baya di hadapannya itu membulatkan mata, "Apa kau bilang? Kau menghamili orang miskin? Apa yang kau pikirkan?" ujar sang ayah, dengan marah.

"Tidak hanya itu. Ia adalah seorang pria." Sang putra menambahkan. Hanya ingin mengatakan apa adanya. Ia tidak ingin ada apapun yang ditutup-tutupi. Karena ia juga ingin orang tuanya itu bisa menerima Hongbin apa adanya.

"Apa?!" namun apa yang baru saja dikatakan Ravi semakin menumpukkan keterkejutan yang sebelumnya masih ada.

Kaki Tuan dan Nyonya Kim terasa lemas. Namun sebisa mungkin mereka tetap menahannya. Nyonya Kim mengalirkan air mata, "Wonshik, sejak kapan kau memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang? Tidak bisakah kau tetap seperti dulu…?" menatap putranya tidak percaya.

"Tidak. Sudah kepalang. Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, aku sangat mencintainya. Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya, dan aku tidak akan berubah pikiran."

Sang ibu memukul-mukul dada bidang Ravi, pelan. Dan tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. Ravi tahu, akan seperti ini jadinya. Meskipun mereka terlihat tidak begitu dekat, tapi bagaimanapun juga mereka adalah orang tua kandungnya.

Tuan Kim juga mulai mengeluarkan air mata. Merasa gagal mendidik putra tunggalnya. Ia hanya punya satu anak, tapi kenapa harus gagal dididik? Membuatnya merasakan sebuah penyesalan yang mendalam.

"Maafkan kami, Wonshik. Kau jadi begini gara-gara kami. Sejak kecil kami selalu meninggalkanmu. Sehingga kami tidak pernah memperhatikan perkembangan yang ada dalam dirimu…" ujar Kim Dongwan, dengan suara bergetar.

"Apakah kau merasa tertekan karena kami selalu meninggalkanmu? Sehingga kau melampiaskannya dengan cara ini…?" Park Jiyoung benar-benar tidak bisa menyembunyikan perasaan sakitnya.

"Aku akui, ini memang salah kalian. Sebelumnya kalian juga sudah tahu kan bahwa aku adalah seorang gangster penjudi. Dan jika kalian akhirnya bisa menerima diriku seperti itu, berarti kalian juga bisa menerimaku menjadi seorang gay kan?"

"Wonshik… hiks…" Nyonya Kim menangis sesegukan.

Ravi mulai merendahkan tubuh, dan bersujud di hadapan kedua orang tuanya, "Aku minta maaf, Abeoji, Eomoni. Tolong terima aku, seperti apapun adanya diriku."

Perlahan Tuan Kim menarik tubuh Ravi, agar putranya itu kembali bangkit. Lalu putranya itu menurut.

"Ia bernama Lee Hongbin. Ia adalah anak yang sangat baik. Dan sebentar lagi akan memberikan cucu untuk kalian. Apakah hal itu bisa mengobati kalian?"

Sang ayah menghapus jejak air mata yang tercipta di wajahnya, "Baiklah, kami cukup sadar diri karena telah membuat hidupmu menderita di masa lalu. Sekarang kau sudah besar, dan hanya ingin mencari sebuah kebahagiaan. Dan jika kau bisa bahagia dengan cara itu, lakukanlah…"

Sang ibu juga menghapus air matanya, "Dan karena ia akan memberikan cucu untuk kami, baiklah… kami akan…"

"Merestui hubunganku dengan Hongbin?" Ravi merasa tidak sabar.

"Kami akan membayar kesalahan kami. Lakukan apapun yang bisa membahagiakan hidupmu, nak…" ujar Nyonya Kim, mencoba untuk menerima. Meskipun rasanya begitu sulit.

Ravi menganggap itu sebagai 'iya'.

"Di mana anak itu sekarang? Kau tidak membawanya kemari?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Ia menunggu di mobil. Ia takut untuk berhadapan dengan kalian."

"Bawa ia kemari. Kami ingin bertemu dengannya." Ujar Nyonya Kim.

Ravi mengangguk, dan pergi.

Tak lama kemudian, ia kembali dengan membawa Hongbin yang berjalan di sampingnya.

Ia melihat ayah dan ibunya sudah mendudukkan diri mereka di sofa.

Hongbin yang melihat mata kedua orang tua Ravi yang terlihat habis menangis, jadi merasa bersalah.

Manis. Itulah kesan pertama yang dilihat Kim Dongwan dan Park Jiyoung ketika melihat wajah Hongbin.

Ia membungkukkan badan, "Halo, Tuan dan Nyonya Kim. Namaku Lee Hongbin. Senang bertemu dengan kalian."

Nyonya Kim tersenyum pada Hongbin, "Duduklah di sini, nak." Ia menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong di sampingnya. Lebih tepatnya, di antara Tuan dan Nyonya Kim.

Hongbin lalu duduk di tempat yang diminta. Sedangkan Ravi duduk di kursi sofa yang lain.

Nyonya Kim mendekap tubuh Hongbin, dan kembali meneteskan air mata, "Kumohon padamu, buatlah anakku bahagia. Jangan sampai ia menyesal dengan pilihan hatinya…"

Hongbin membalas pelukan hangat itu, "Tentu, Nyonya. Aku akan berusaha…"

Tuan Kim mengelus puncak kepala Hongbin, "Dan jangan membuat kami menyesal telah memberikan putra kesayangan kami padamu…"

Nyonya Kim melepaskan pelukannya, dan saat itu Hongbin beralih tatap pada Tuan Kim, dan mengukir senyum, "Saya mengerti, Tuan…"

"Mulai sekarang, kau bisa memanggil kami dengan sebutan 'Eomma' dan 'Appa'. Anggaplah kami sebagai orang tuamu sendiri…" ujar Nyonya Kim, dengan tulus.

"Ne, Eomma."

Ravi yang melihat itu, tidak bisa menyembunyikan kebahagiaannya juga.

"Oh ya, Wonshik bilang kau sedang hamil. Bolehkan aku merasakan bayi itu?"

Hongbin mengangguk, "Tentu, Eomma."

Nyonya Kim mengelus perut buncit Hongbin, lalu menempelkan telinganya pada perut itu.

Setelah beberapa detik, Nyonya Kim kembali bangkit, "Jika kau membutuhkan bantuan, jangan sungkan untuk bertanya padaku. Karena aku juga pernah memiliki pengalaman mengandung seorang anak."

"Jagalah kesehatanmu. Berikanlah seorang cucu yang sehat untuk kami."

Hongbin merasa senang, karena mulai saat ini ia memiliki orang tua baru yang begitu baik padanya.

"Terimakasih, Eomma… Appa…"

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Kira-kira kapan semua ini akan selesai, adalah apa yang selalu terlintas dalam benak sang pimpinan The Dark Light setiap kali ia mengedipkan mata.

Entah sudah mangkuk yang keberapa ia memakan bubur olahannya sendiri. Makanan yang tadinya akan ia berikan pada salah satu anggotanya yang masih merasakan penderitaan dari sebuah trauma. Namun bubur itu selalu ditolak. Jadi ia terpaksa harus menghabiskannya sendiri, tanpa ada gairah. Karena setiap kali ditanya pun apa yang ingin Ken makan, pria yang wajahnya mulai tirus itu hanya bisa menjawab dengan teriakan.

Hingga makanan itu sedingin perangai Leo, ia belum menghabiskannya.

Ia memilih ruang tengah sebagai tempat ia makan, untuk menunggu Ken dari balik pintu yang tertutup rapat.

Tiba-tiba pintu keluar terbuka. Menampilkan sosok empat orang anggotanya yang lain, yang secara kebetulan datang secara bersamaan.

"Kami pulang." Ujar Ravi, sebuah ucapan basa-basi belaka. Bukan bermaksud menunggu jawaban, karena semua orang juga tahu bahwa Leo tidak akan menanggapi. Hanya bisa menatap sekilas pasang mata mereka satu-persatu.

Mereka mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, bermaksud untuk mengistirahatkan tubuh mereka yang kelelahan sehabis bepergian.

"Bagaimana hari kalian?" tanpa diduga, itulah balasan kalimat yang Leo berikan. Bermaksud menghindari dirinya yang akan ditanya duluan tentang harinya bersama Ken. Karena ia bingung nanti harus menjawab apa. Ia tidak ingin dikatakan sebagai sosok pemimpin yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Padahal cepat atau lambat juga semua orang akan tahu apa yang terjadi dengan mereka selama ditinggalkan selama beberapa hari terakhir.

Pertanyaan Leo barusan membuat semua orang merasa heran. Ada angin apa Leo bersedia berbasa-basi seperti itu? Biasanya juga to the point. Atau malah hal penting pun tidak selamanya ia berikan jawaban.

"Sudah pasti, hari yang kami habiskan dengan pasangan masing-masing, begitu menyenangkan." Jawab Hyuk, apa adanya. Selama ia bersenang-senang, ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal buruk yang akan menimpa Leo dan Ken. Ia percaya bahwa Leo bisa menjaga Ken dengan baik.

"Kau sendiri dengan Ken Hyung bagaimana?" tuh kan. Pertanyaan yang ditakutkan yang diutarakan Hongbin barusan mau tidak mau harus dijawab sejujur-jujurnya.

Leo benar-benar tidak menyiapkan jawaban untuk itu.

PRAAANG!

Dan suara keributan yang mengejutkan semua orang barusan, berhasil mengalihkan mereka dari pertanyaan itu.

Leo merasa perlu untuk bersyukur, karena meskipun ia harus menjawab, setidaknya ia masih bisa menunda dan memikirkan apa yang akan ia katakan pada mereka.

Keributan itu berasal dari kamar Ken, membuat semua orang menoleh pada sebuah pintu dengan nametag sang penghuni. Ia baru saja melempar botol parfum di atas nakas, pada cermin. Hingga kaca yang tidak bersalah itu pecah.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya N, ketika bangkit. Ravi, Hongbin, dan Hyuk yang juga memiliki solidaritas tinggi terhadap teman seperjuangan mereka, ikut berdiri. Hendak melangkahkan kaki panjang mereka ke ruangan di mana suara itu berasal.

Namun sebelum hal itu terjadi, Leo yang sejak tadi hanya mengaduk-aduk buburnya dengan tidak semangat itu secara langsung menghentikan aksi mereka, "Duduklah."

"Hyung, Ken Hyung kenapa? Apa yang terjadi pada kalian?" Tanya Ravi.

"Turuti saja perintahku." Leo memberikan jawaban yang tidak dibutuhkan.

Bukannya kembali mengambil tempat duduk, mereka malah saling menatap bengong satu sama lain.

"AAARGH!"

Keributan dari kamar Ken kembali hadir. Namun kali ini oleh teriakannya sendiri. Membuat semua orang minus Leo –yang sudah hapal betul terhadap situasi- mengerutkan kening.

"Sebenarnya ada apa ini?" Tanya Hongbin, penasaran.

"Aku akan memberitahu kalian, dan akan mengizinkan kalian memasuki kamarnya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku ingin menunjukkan sesuatu." Ujar Leo.

"Memangnya apa?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Duduklah dulu." Pinta Leo lagi.

Dengan sebuah tanda tanya besar di masing-masing kepala, mereka mengikuti apa yang pimpinan mereka itu minta.

Leo melepas sendok yang sejak tadi ia pegang, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam saku mantel hitamnya.

Sebuah kaset CD.

Mereka masih tidak mengerti apa maksud Leo. Mereka hanya bisa menunggu kelanjutan aksi yang dilakukan pemimpin mereka itu.

Leo memasukkan CD itu ke dalam CPU, lalu ia menyalakan layar komputer berbentuk plasma di ruangan itu. Kemudian ia kembali ke tempat duduknya setelah memutar isi kaset itu.

"Video apa itu?" Tanya N, beberapa detik sebelum layar menampilkan video yang dimaksud.

"Lihat saja. Kalian akan mengerti." Jawab Leo, singkat, "Dan tidak ada yang boleh berkomentar sebelum video itu habis diputar semua." Lanjutnya.

Mereka mengarahkan sepasang mata mereka pada layar itu.

Video itu mulai menampilkan sosok tubuh tinggi atletis yang merebahkan tubuh Ken yang sedang tidak sadar, di atas tempat tidur. Membuat mereka berempat terkesiap melihatnya.

"Juwon? Apa yang ia lakukan?" Tanya Ravi, spontan. Leo mendelik, "Kubilang jangan berkomentar."

"Oh, baiklah."

Akhirnya mereka hanya bisa membendung pertanyaan-pertanyaan mereka dalam benak.

Di dalam layar itu mereka melihat Juwon dan keempat temannya menanggalkan seluruh pakaian yang membalut tubuh Ken. Berhasil membuat keempat anggota The Dark Light menatap horor.

Selanjutnya, Juwon dan teman-temannya mengikat keempat pergelangan Ken. Lalu Ken yang malang itu terbangun, dan… The Dark Light melihat lanjutan video itu hingga menampakkan sosok Leo yang datang terlambat, menghampiri kamera, dan mematikan kamera itu. Dengan kata lain, hingga selesai.

Benci, marah, geram –hingga mengeraskan rahang dan mengepalkan tangan dengat kuat-, dan sedih, adalah apa yang dirasakan mereka ketika video itu diputar, menampakkan salah satu anggota mereka yang 'disiksa' habis-habisan.

Ketika video itu sudah habis diputar semua, mereka masih menahan nafas selama beberapa saat. Merasa tidak percaya atas apa yang telah terjadi pada Ken.

Bahkan Hongbin mengalirkan air mata.

"Kau memiliki empati yang begitu tinggi, Hongbin." Komentar Ravi, ketika menghapus jejak air mata di pipi sang pria terkasih. Membuat semua orang menatap Hongbin.

"Aku… aku mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Dulu, Ravi juga memperlakukanku seperti itu. Hanya Ravi yang melakukan itu padaku. Hanya satu orang, tapi membuatku sangat terpuruk. Tapi Ken Hyung? Bagaimana dengannya yang diperlakukan seperti itu oleh lima orang sekaligus…?" jelas Hongbin. Kini semua orang mengerti kenapa Hongbin sampai menangis. Ya… ditambah hormon berlebih yang saat ini dimiliki olehnya. Membuatnya jadi lebih sensitif.

Kemudian Leo menceritakan semua yang terjadi setelah itu.

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

"Mau apa kalian?" Tanya Ken, dingin. Setidaknya tubuhnya tidak menggigil lagi. Ia melihat semua orang memasuki kamarnya yang hancur –karena nyaris semua benda tidak berada dalam tempatnya-.

Keempat orang yang baru tiba dari liburan mereka masing-masing, menatap pria tirus itu prihatin.

Ravi mencoba menyentuhkan tangan besarnya di pundak Ken, namun Ken langsung menepisnya, "Jangan sentuh aku. Sudah kubilang, aku ini bukan seorang gay!"

"Aku mengerti, Jaehwan Hyung! Aku melakukan sentuhan terhadap sesama teman, kita biasa seperti itu."

Hongbin menarik tubuh kekasihnya itu, lalu berbisik, "Jangan seperti itu, Ravi. Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti situasi dan kondisi. Dan ia tidak bermaksud demikian."

Benar juga, batin Ravi.

"Tenanglah, Ken Hyung. Kami adalah keluargamu. Ingat? Kita selalu bersenang-senang bersama-sama. Menghadapi masalah pun bersama-sama. Apa yang kau takutkan dari kami? Kami adalah orang-orang yang bisa kau percaya sepenuhnya." Anggota termuda mereka itu mencoba untuk berbicara dengan Hyung kesayangannya. Tapi melihat reaksi Ken terhadap Ravi barusan, Hyuk jadi tidak berani untuk menyentuh Ken saat ini.

"Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Jika kedatanganmu kemari untuk yang keseribu kalinya hanya untuk memintaku memakan bubur buatanmu, maka jawabanku tetap tidak. Apa kau masih tidak mengerti?" ujar Ken sinis, pada Leo.

"Apa kau melihatku membawakan semangkuk bubur untukmu?" balas Leo, "Ini bukan lagi saatnya bagiku untuk bersabar menghadapi dirimu yang terus-menerus bertingkah seperti ini, Lee Jaehwan."

Semua orang menatap Leo tidak percaya. Yang membuat mereka heran, bukankah Leo menyukai Ken? Kenapa Leo malah bersikap seperti itu pada pria yang disukainya?

"Kau bersama Ken selama beberapa hari. Seharusnya kau mengerti kenapa Ken seperti ini." N angkat bicara kali ini.

"Justru itu, aku memang sudah hapal betul sistuasi ini." Jawaban Leo barusan masih belum bisa memperjelas semuanya.

Leo mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, dan jaraknya dengan Ken begitu dekat saat ini.

"Tidak peduli seberat apapun musibah yang terjadi padamu, kau tetap harus menjalani kehidupan ini secara normal. Merasa tertekan, boleh. Karena itu adalah harga mati reaksi alami jiwamu. Tapi kau tidak boleh terus meratapi. Hal itu bisa berdampak buruk pada dirimu sendiri." jelas Leo, "Mari kita selesaikan ini." Lanjutnya.

"Dengan cara apa?" Tanya Ken.

"Kita beri dia pelajaran."

"Kau bisa menghajar si Hwang itu sepuasnya. Aku juga sangat ingin melakukannya." Hyuk menimpali.

"Leo Hyung benar. Siapa tahu dengan cara begitu, ia akan jera." Ujar Ravi.

"Aku juga setuju. Kita tidak bisa terus-terusan seperti ini. Hidup dalam ketakutan untuk pergi keluar sendirian. Hanya karena takut diserang oleh orang yang sok kuat seperti dia." Ujar Hongbin.

"Bagaimana menurutmu, Ken?" Tanya N.

Yang ditanya, sejenak sempat menimang-nimang dalam benak. Hingga ia menjawab mantap, "Baiklah... Aku ikut…"

"'Ikut'? Tidak, Ken. Ini adalah acaramu. Kau yang menjadi pemeran utama. Kami yang ikut denganmu." Jelas Leo, "Tapi… bagaimana kau bisa menghadapi seorang penjahat dengan kondisi lemah seperti ini?" lanjutnya.

"Kami yakin, kau membutuhkan banyak tenaga." Ujar Ravi, penuh makna. Dan sepertinya Ken mengerti makna itu.

Ken mengibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya, "Aku tahu, aku tahu. Tidak usah menjebakku dengan kalimat seperti itu. Aku akan makan."

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Mereka memasuki gedung perjudian bawah tanah Gambrel Gambler, tempat di mana festival perjudian terakhir kali diadakan.

Hongbin membulatkan mata, karena merasa kagum. Ia langsung memotret seisi ruangan yang luasnya mencapai 50x50 meter itu menggunakan kamera yang ia kalungkan di lehernya. Ia membawa kamera, karena ia tidak ingin melewatkan pengalaman pertamanya datang ke tempat seperti ini. Tidak seperti Nara, yang sudah sering diajak N untuk mendampinginya ketika berjudi. Sekarang Nara merangkul lengan N dengan sangat mesra, dan siap untuk kembali menemani kekasihnya itu bermain.

Interior di dalam gedung itu begitu megah, seperti museum terbesar di Korea Selatan. Dengan lantai putih, dan dinding berwarna keemasan. Lampu-lampu besar yang diselimuti glitter-glitter besar seperti permata, menggantung di langit-langit yang bahkan jaraknya sangat jauh dari tempat berpijak. Pilar-pilar beton besar yang berjajar agak berjauhan dari pintu masuk, hingga bagian belakang ruangan. Tangga lebar yang melingkar di dekat dinding, menyambungkan ke balkon bagian atas.

Tempat itu begitu ramai oleh orang-orang yang memakai pakaian formal berwarna hitam. Jas untuk pria, dan dress selutut untuk wanita. Semua orang di sana sibuk berkutat dengan perjudian mereka masing-masing, di berbagai sudut tempat, dan jenis perjudian yang berbeda-beda. Dominan para wanita di sana hanya menemani para pria-nya. Hanya sedikit wanita yang bergabung dalam permainan. Beberapa pelayan pria berlalu lalang dengan membawa nampan –berisi beberapa gelas minuman- di tangannya, dan membiarkan siapa saja yang ingin, untuk mengambil minuman itu.

Dua orang pelayan yang tidak membawa apapun di tangan mereka, berjalan menghampiri The Dark Light. Mereka membungkukkan badan, memberi hormat. The Dark Light membalasnya dengan sebuah anggukan, lalu menyerahkan mantel mereka pada kedua pelayan itu.

The Dark Light –plus Nara yang terus menempel dengan N- melangkahkan kaki mereka untuk memasuki ruangan itu lebih dalam –dengan Leo yang memimpin berjalan di depan mereka-, dan menjadikan diri mereka berada dalam keramaian.

"Mana Hwang Juwon?" Tanya Hongbin. Mencari-cari pria yang akhir-akhir ini menjadi bahan obrolan serius mereka.

"Monster itu pasti ada di sini. Tapi ia sedang berada di suatu spot. Nanti juga kita akan melihatnya." Jawab Ravi.

Pertama-tama Leo membawa mereka ke depan sebuah mesin Casino.

Leo menoleh pada Hongbin, "Kami akan mengajarimu, dari permainan yang paling sederhana. Namun tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Casino. Hyuk yang paling pintar memainkannya. Ia memiliki strategi dan timing yang pas untuk mendapatkan jackpot. Hyuk?"

Yang dipanggil, melangkah maju, "Kau pasti tahu cara memainkan ini."

"Ya. Aku pernah memainkan gamenya di ponsel."

"Tapi kau hanya asal memainkannya dan hanya menunggu keberuntungan saja untuk memenangkannya kan." Tebak Hyuk, berdasarkan analisa terhadap para pemain game lainnya. Hongbin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala sebagai jawaban.

"Sekarang aku akan memberitahu, bagaimana cara melipat-gandakan uangmu dari mesin ini."

Hongbin hanya memperhatikan apa yang Hyuk katakan.

"Seperti yang telah kita ketahui, bahwa di dalam ketiga kolom persegi ini ada dua puluh jenis gambar yang berbeda-beda. Kemungkinan menang hanya sedikit. Sangat sedikit. Jumlah bonus yang kau dapatkan, tergantung gambar apa yang muncul. Dan kau bisa mendapatkan bonus minimal, jika yang muncul di kolom sebelah kiri adalah gambar buah ceri, bonus yang kau dapatkan adalah jumlah berapa kali lipat yang telah kau tentukan sendiri, dikalikan dua. Apalagi jika gambar ceri yang muncul lebih dari satu, asalkan salah satunya muncul di kolom kiri. Kau akan mendapatkan bonus lebih banyak. Lalu kau akan mendapatkan jackpot jika gambar yang muncul di ketiga kolom ini sama, karena bonus yang kau dapatkan tidak hanya dikalikan dua, melainkan seratus. Dan karena ini adalah mesin Casino modern, maka bonus juga akan dikalikan jumlah uang yang kau pertaruhkan. Memang lebih banyak keuntungannya, jika kau beruntung. Tapi jika kau kalah, resikonya lebih besar."

Hongbin hanya memperhatikan, dan menunggu lanjutan kalimat Hyuk.

"Dari ketiga kolom ini, susunan kedua puluh gambar itu berbeda-beda, dan acak. Kau harus menghapalkan semuanya."

Selanjutnya, Hyuk menjelaskan seluruh susunan gambar dari ketiga kolom itu.

"Ketika kau menekan tuas, kapan gambar akan berhenti, tergantung berapa lama kau menekan tuas ini. Tapi sebelum kau menekan tuas, jika kau ingin mendapatkan ceri, kau harus lihat dulu gambar apa yang ada di kolom kiri. Jika menunjukkan gambar ponsel seperti ini, berarti ada delapan gambar di antara gambar ini dan gambar ceri. Kecepatan perputaran gambar di sini adalah 6 gambar atau 1.2 m/s2, dan percepatannya melambat sebanyak 0.05 second…" dan Hyuk terus saja mengoceh tanpa jeda.

"Aku tidak bisa mengaplikasikan rumus fisika dalam kehidupan sehari-hari, Hyuk." Komentar Hongbin, ketika Hyuk menyelesaikan penjelasannya selama lima belas menit itu.

"Kalau begitu akan langsung kupraktekkan saja."

"Bukannya dari tadi."

Hyuk memasukkan 4 koin dengan jumlah total 400 Won, menekan angka 20 sebagai pelipat-gandaan pertaruhan, dan menekan tuas mesin itu dalam durasi yang telah ia tetapkan, berdasarkan gambar yang ia lihat. Beberapa detik kemudian, gambar di kolom kiri berhenti bergerak dan menunjukkan gambar ceri.

"Waaah…" membuat Hongbin terkesan. Karena dengan hanya satu ceri pun, Hyuk sudah mendapatkan keuntungan beberapa persen dari uang yang ia pertaruhkan.

Kedua gambar di kolom yang lain masih berputar –men-scroll ke atas-, dan sebelum berhenti, Hyuk menekan lagi tuas itu dengan perkiraan waktu. Sehingga ketika gambar di kolom tengah melambat dan berhenti, kolom itu menunjukkan gambar ceri, lagi. Membuat Hongbin merasa takjub, lagi.

Gambar di kolom kanan masih berputar, dan Hyuk menekan lagi tuas itu. Jika ia butuh waktu lebih lama untuk menekannya tapi tuas itu sudah stuck di ujung, maka Hyuk akan menekannya lagi sesuai kebutuhan. Dan ketika gambar terakhir berhenti, kolom kanan itu juga menunjukkan gambar ceri. Papan digital yang tertempel di bagian atas mesin itu menunjukkan tulisan 'JACKPOT! 200x20x400=1.600.000'

"Waaah… keren sekali…" Hongbin memberikan tepuk tangan.

"Terimakasih." Ucap Hyuk, sambil sedikit membungkukkan badannya.

Suara berisik uang koin berjatuhan pada tempat yang telah disediakan di mesin itu.

"Hyuk, kau tidak akan mengambil uang itu?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Tidak ah. Terlalu banyak uang koin, berat."

"Sayang sekali. Padahal tidak semua orang bisa mendapatkan uang sebanyak itu hanya dari sebuah mesin Casino."

"Cobalah Hyung."

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Coba saja." Ravi memberikan sembilan keping koin dengan jumlah total sembilan ratus Won, ke tangan Hongbin. Karena Hongbin tidak memiliki uang sepeser pun.

Setelah Hongbin menerima uang itu, ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam lubang koin. Ia menekan angka delapan sebagai pelipat-gandaan uang taruhannya. Dan langsung menekan tuas dengan asal, dan tanpa perhitungan. Membuat gambar yang pertama muncul adalah gambar sebuah papan. Hal itu juga membuat Hongbin berdecak sebal.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Gambarnya kan belum muncul semua. Kau masih punya kesempatan, asalkan kau bisa membuat gambar di kedua kolom lainnya gambar papan juga."

"Kau tahu berapa detik aku harus menekan lagi tuas ini untuk mendapatkan gambar papan? Karena aku lupa urutan gambar di kolom kedua."

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Tapi aku tidak akan memberitahumu."

"Menyebalkan." Ujar Hongbin, lalu menekan lagi tuas itu asal. Sayang sekali, gambar yang muncul adalah gambar buah apel. Artinya, gambar apapun yang muncul di kolom kanan, ia tetap kalah.

"Aish. Susah sekali." Keluh Hongbin, karena uangnya tidak kembali.

"Memang susah. Tidak ada orang yang tahu bagaimana caranya mendapatkan uang dari mesin ini secara disengaja, seperti Hyuk." Ujar Nara, yang sudah hapal betul betapa hebatnya permainan mereka semua.

"Memang hanya Hyuk yang tahu. Karena ia sendiri yang menemukan rumus perhitungannya." N menimpali.

"Hyuk bisa melakukannya dengan mudah, karena ia jago fisika." Jelas Ravi.

"Ya sudah. Kalau begitu aku tidak akan bisa. Sama saja seperti yang lain."

"Sekarang mari kita mendatangi spot lain. Biarkan uang hasil permainan Hyuk ini diambil orang lain." Ujar Leo, yang langsung melangkah pergi untuk kembali diikuti.

Mereka berjalan-jalan dari satu spot, ke spot lain. 'Berlabuh' hanya untuk diperkenalkan pada Hongbin, tapi tidak turun ke dalam arena yang jenis permainannya berbeda-beda itu.

Hingga akhirnya mereka sampai di arena utama. Lokasinya tidak jauh dari pintu belakang.

Sebuah meja berwarna hijau yang begitu lebar, untuk dikelilingi sepuluh pemain. Pemain yang menduduki tempat mereka di antaranya adalah Sungyeol, yang ditemani Yongguk dan Tao yang berdiri di belakangnya. Dan ada sisa tiga kursi kosong bagi siapa saja yang ingin bergabung. Dan permainan tidak akan dimulai, jika kursi panas itu belum terisi penuh.

Sebuah kelompok bernama Flower 4, baru saja tiba. Dan salah satu dari mereka langsung menduduki tempat yang telah disediakan. Keempat orang berkebangsaan Cina itu memiliki memar di wajah rupawan mereka, seperti habis berkelahi.

Sebenarnya kedatangan mereka sempat membuat Hongbin terkejut, Karena mereka adalah pria yang ia lihat di dalam video yang Leo perlihatkan. Sebut saja, yang baru memasuki arena itu adalah Jimmy. Dan ketiga pria yang berdiri di belakangnya adalah Wobin, Alen, dan Vinson.

Benar sekali, memar di wajah mereka adalah hasil dari kemurkaan Leo di hari kejadian yang tidak bisa mereka lupakan itu.

Namun karena semua orang di sana bersikap sportif, maka tidak ada di antara anggota The Dark Light yang ingin memulai perkelahian dengan mereka. Ini adalah medan perang utama kehidupan mereka, dan semua orang bermufakat untuk tidak berbuat onar di sini.

Lalu Hongbin bergabung dalam arena, setelah Leo memintanya.

Seorang pria paruh baya yang berpenampilan sama seperti pria umumnya di sana, menghampiri meja itu dan mendudukkan diri di kursi yang tersisa. Tepatnya di samping Hongbin.

Ravi mendekatkan wajah ke telinga kekasihnya, "Ayo, Hongbin. Kau pasti bisa."

Mendengar nama itu disebut, pria paruh baya itu mengerutkan kening. Dan langsung menoleh ke sebelahnya.

"Lee Hongbin?!" ujar pria itu, spontan.

Hongbin yang merasa familiar dengan suara itu, menoleh ke samping. Dan membuatnya tidak kalah terkejut. Anggota The Dark Light yang lain merasa heran dengan interaksi mereka.

"Hyung, kau kenal dengan Lee Sunwoong?" Tanya Hyuk.

The Dark Light –minus Hongbin- dan pria paruh baya itu saling mengenal karena ia adalah seorang penjudi yang sedang naik daun akhir-akhir ini. Karena kemujurannya, ia selalu memenangkan perjudian. Namun ia belum pernah menghadapi The Dark Light dan BST. Maka sekarang ia mencoba sebuah peruntungan.

Lee Sunwoong melihat gangster penjudi paling tangguh itu berdiri di belakang Hongbin. Ia lalu kembali menatap Hongbin, dan melihat pria tampan itu memakai identitas The Dark Light di sepasang telinganya.

"Oh… jadi sekarang kau bergabung dengan mereka? Sulit dipercaya."

Hongbin yang masih merasa terkejut, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

"Tidak kusangka, gangster penjudi paling tangguh di kota ini, merekrut seorang pria hamil sebagai anggota baru mereka."

Kalimat itu membuat semua orang di arena itu terdiam, dan tatapan mereka tertuju pada satu orang.

Hongbin.

Terlebih anggota The Dark Light itu sendiri, yang menambah tanda tanya besar di kepala mereka. Kenapa Lee Sunwoong bisa tahu kondisi Hongbin saat ini? Batin mereka.

"Tidak bisakah kau menjadi lebih buruk, dari ini?"

"Hentikan, Abeoji!"

"Abeoji?" semua orang sempat berpikir, benarkah mereka adalah ayah dan anak? Karena wajahnya tidak mirip. Tentu saja. Wajah Hongbin mirip dengan wajah cantik ibunya.

"Ironis sekali. Seorang anak yang selalu melarang ayahnya untuk berjudi, malah bergabung dengan sekelompok penjudi." Ujar sang ayah, sarkastik.

"Cukup, Abeoji. Jangan diteruskan lagi." Hongbin tidak mau ia terus-terusan dijatuhkan di hadapan publik. Karena hal itu bisa menjatuhkan nama The Dark Light juga. Meskipun bukan sepenuhnya salah Hongbin. Karena yang merekrut dirinya kan adalah Leo. Dan pimpinan gangster tertangguh itu tidak pernah salah pilih orang.

"Baiklah. Ini bukanlah tempat yang tepat untuk membahas hal sepele. Sebaiknya kau tunjukkan kemampuanmu." Balas Tuan Lee.

"Baiklah, kita mulai permainan sekarang." Ujar seorang pria –salah satu pekerja- yang bertugas untuk membagikan kartu.

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Pintu belakang Gambrel Gambler membawa ke lorong lainnya di bawah tanah.

Juwon berjalan lurus di dalam lorong gelap itu tanpa merasa curiga sedikitpun. Hingga seseorang menepuk bahunya dari belakang.

Spontan ia menoleh,

BUKKK!

Hyuk langsung memberi bogem mentah di wajah pria gila itu, membuatnya termundur beberapa langkah.

Hyuk menyeringai, tanda bahwa ia puas dengan pukulan kuatnya.

"Kalian!" Juwon geram, melihat keenam anggota gangster yang paling ia benci itu berdiri di hadapannya. Mereka meninggalkan Nara di dalam gedung, karena N membiarkan kekasihnya itu mencari 'pelanggan' di dalam sana.

Juwon mengusap sudut bibir kirinya yang berdarah, dan meringis.

Karena merasa tidak terima, ia melangkah maju, hendak menyerang balik Hyuk. Ia telah melayangkan tinju, namun ditepis oleh N. Dan malah kembali menerima pukulan di sisi yang lain di wajahnya, hingga ia tersungkur ke tanah.

Ravi menarik leher baju pria itu, lalu memukuli wajahnya berkali-kali. Seolah ingin menghancurkannya. Benar sekali, sekalian balas dendam karena dulu ia pernah dicambuk oleh Juwon.

Juwon mengumpulkan tenaga, dan mencoba untuk bangkit. Kali ini ia ingin membalas pukulan Ravi. Tapi Leo langsung mencengkeram kedua lengan Juwon dari belakang, menahannya.

"Argh! Lepaskan!" ia memberontak. Namun cengkeraman Leo terlalu kuat untuk ia lepaskan.

Hongbin sudah berdiri di hadapan Juwon, "Kukira dengan aku bertanya baik-baik padamu saat itu, bisa membuatmu tersadar. Ternyata aku salah. Kau malah makin menjadi-jadi."

Ia memukuli perut Juwon berkali-kali menggunakan satu tangannya, hingga pria itu tidak berdaya lagi.

"Uhuk!" Juwon terbatuk, mengalirkan darah segar dari dalam mulut.

Ternyata hingga sekarang, Hongbin masih pintar berkelahi. Faktor kekuatan dari dalam.

"Argh!"

Leo mendorong tubuh Juwon hingga terjatuh dengan posisi tengkurap, dan menginjak punggungnya.

Pria yang sudah tidak bisa menggerakkan anggota tubuhnya itu sekarang memiliki lebih banyak memar di wajahnya. Padahal memar akibat perbuatan Leo yang waktu itu saja belum hilang.

Ken berjongkok, menjambak rambut Juwon hingga wajah mereka berhadapan.

"Halo Hwang Juwon... Kita bertemu lagi... Apa kau merindukanku…?"

"Ngh… a-apa maumu…" Tanya Juwon, dengan susah payah. Menggunakan sisa sedikit tenaga yang ia miliki.

"Kau telah meniduriku. Apakah itu tidak berarti apa-apa bagimu? Hm… setelah kau melakukan semua itu, kau pikir aku akan tinggal diam?"

Ken menarik leher baju Juwon, memaksanya untuk kembali bangkit, "Ayo bangun kau pria lemah! Apa cuma segini kemampuanmu?"

Ken mendorong tubuh Juwon hingga membentur dinding dengan kasar.

"Ini untukmu yang telah menelanjangiku."

Sementara tangan kirinya mencengkeram leher baju pria itu, tangan kanan Ken memukul wajah yang telah dipenuhi memar itu dengan sekuat tenaga.

"Ini untukmu yang telah merasuki tubuhku."

Ken memukul perut Juwon menggunakan lututnya.

Setelah itu ia kembali menarik leher baju pria itu, dan menghempaskannya hingga jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi telentang.

"Ugh!"

Ken mendudukkan dirinya di atas perut Juwon.

"Dan ini untukmu yang telah mengambil sesuatu yang paling berharga yang kumiliki."

Ken memukuli wajah pria itu dengan kedua tangannya secara bergantian, seperti orang kesetanan.

Sambil terus memukuli wajah Juwon tanpa henti, Ken berkata, "Kau dengar itu? Kau telah merenggut keperjakaanku! Kau… k-kau… kau telah…" memalukan sekali, pikirnya. Ia adalah seorang pria yang tangguh. Kenapa sekarang bisa menangis seperti ini? Sejak tragedi itu, ia memang jadi sering mengeluarkan air mata. Hanya untuk menangisi sesuatu yang telah hilang, dan seberapa juta kali pun ia melakukannya, sesuatu yang berharga itu tidak akan pernah kembali.

Leo mencengkeram bahu Ken, "Sudahlah Ken. Hentikan. Ia sudah cukup menerima tinju malam ini."

Setelah menghapus air matanya, Ken memelototi mata Juwon yang telah sayu, dan menunjuk-nunjuk wajah yang nyaris hancur ditangannya itu, "Kuharap dengan begini, kau merasa jera. Jika kau berani berbuat macam-macam lagi pada kami, lihat saja. Kau akan menyesal. Camkan itu!"

Leo menarik lengan Ken untuk bangkit. Dan ketika Ken telah berdiri tegak, ia menghentakkan kaki kanannya di atas dada bidang Juwon. Membuat pria itu mengerang kesakitan.

"Jadi sebenarnya apa motif dia ingin menyiksa kita? Apa sekarang kau sudah tahu?" bisik Hongbin, pada kekasihnya.

"Ya. Kami sekarang sudah tahu kenapa. Ia tidak suka menerima kekalahan. Waktu dulu, ia selalu nekat melawan kami di arena perjudian. Sekarang, ia hanya ingin balas dendam karena hartanya hampir habis karena berpindah ke tangan The Dark Light."

"Kalau begitu, itu adalah salahnya sendiri. Kenapa mengambil resiko melawan kalian."

Ravi mengedikkan bahu.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke dalam gedung kembali. Meninggalkan Juwon beserta luka-luka yang ada pada fisiknya.

Mereka hanya memasuki tempat itu begitu saja saat ini, tanpa ada niatan bagi mereka untuk kembali melakukan permainan judi.

Yang memenangkan perjudian tadi adalah BST. Sementara Lee Sunwoong berada di posisi kedua. Di posisi ketiga adalah Flower 4, dan yang seterusnya adalah penjudi lain. Hongbin berada di posisi terakhir. Ia memang masih begitu amatir dalam bidang ini. Tidak mengajari Hongbin sebelumnya, adalah pilihan yang salah bagi The Dark Light. Mereka akan mengajarkan Hongbin lebih baik lagi lain kali. Untung saja uang milik The Dark Light yang hilang itu tergantikan oleh uang dari kuis fisika yang Hyuk menangkan dari majalahnya.

"Aku hamil, dan aku berjudi. Apakah tidak akan berdampak buruk bagi anak kita?"

"Kau menggunakan otakmu untuk berpikir, memikirkan strategi dalam berjudi. Itu akan membuat anak kita menjadi anak yang pintar. Anggap saja begitu."

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

"Tapi kan, kita harus membeli perlengkapan bayi sekarang." Ujar Hongbin, mengelus perut buncitnya. Jujur saja, Hongbin jarang sekali mengusap perut yang mulus itu. Justru Ravi yang lebih sering melakukannya.

Bulan ketujuh.

Usia kandungan di mana umumnya para calon orang tua membeli perlengkapan bayi. Ravi dan Hongbin setuju, bahwa itu adalah saat yang tepat. Namun sepertinya sesuatu menghalangi Ravi untuk melakukannya.

Mereka sedang berada di tempat berkumpul favorit mereka, ruang tengah markas. Melakukan kegiatan yang digemari masing-masing. Yang penting mereka berada di satu tempat yang sama. Untuk terus meningkatkan kekompakan.

Hongbin menatap sendu kekasihnya yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk pergi meninggalkannya.

"Aku tahu itu. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Aku kan tidak tahu kalau mereka tiba-tiba membutuhkan bantuanku saat ini."

"Lalu bagaimana denganku? Anak kita?"

"Kau pikir aku mengurusi perusahaan untuk siapa? Untuk Hwang Juwon? Untuk Flower 4?"

"Kenapa kau berkata seperti itu?"

"Sudahlah Lee Hongbin. Aku tidak ingin lagi berdebat soal ini. Jika kau ingin aku menemanimu untuk membeli barang-barang itu, kau harus menunggu hingga aku kembali. Tapi jika kau tidak bisa bersabar, pergilah sendiri. Kau juga bisa meminta untuk ditemani siapapun. Ada banyak orang kan di sini."

Hongbin terdiam selama beberapa detik. Merasa sakit akan ucapan yang dilontarkan kekasihnya barusan, "Baiklah, Kim Wonshik. Maafkan aku."

Melihat Hongbin mengalah seperti itu, Ravi jadi merasa bersalah.

"Dengar, Binnie. Kau juga tahu sendiri dari Hyemi kan, kalau kau harus memaklumi profesiku."

"Pergilah. Tugas menanti."

"Tidak usah menyindirku seperti itu. Kau tidak suka dengan pekerjaanku? Katakan saja." Ravi kembali tersulut emosi.

"Aku hanya mengatakan apa yang harus kau lakukan. Memprioritaskan resort itu dari pada istrimu sendiri."

"Jangan berkata seolah-olah aku ini tidak pernah peduli padamu."

"Kau pikirkan saja sendiri tentang bagaimana sikapmu padaku."

"Sudah berapa kali kubilang padamu, kau yang harus mengerti aku. Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengerti? Dasar bodoh!"

Hongbin kembali terdiam. Dikatai 'bodoh' oleh orang yang dicintai. Tidakkah rasanya sakit sekali? Kenapa masalahnya jadi begini? Pikirnya.

Ravi melanjutkan kalimatnya, "Kau tidak tahu terimakasih. Dasar egois!"

"Kau yang egois."

"DIAM KAU!"

Bugh!

Ravi yang tidak bisa menahan lagi amarahnya, memukul wajah Hongbin menggunakan kepalan tangannya.

"Kim Wonshik! Apa yang kau lakukan padanya?!" ujar N, yang membimbing Hongbin untuk duduk di sebelahnya.

Hongbin memegangi pipi kirinya yang sakit. Pukulan itu berhasil membuatnya tidak membalas lagi perkataan Ravi, sesuai perintah.

"Coba saja bicara lagi. Akan kuhancurkan mulutmu." Kecam Ravi, "Kau tahu, aku paling tidak suka jika dituduh macam-macam." Lanjutnya.

"Hyung, apa kau tidak terlalu berlebihan? Kau tidak seharusnya melakukan itu pada Hongbin Hyung." ujar Hyuk, yang merasa iba melihat kondisi Hongbin.

"Tidak perlu ikut campur, bocah ingusan." Hyuk jadi kena ciprat pria yang setengah mengamuk itu.

"Ravi… a-aku… aku…" Hongbin menggantungkan kalimat.

Semua orang penasaran dengan apa yang akan dikatakan Hongbin setelah menerima perlakuan kasar itu.

"…sangat mencintaimu…"

Di luar dugaan, itu adalah lanjutan kalimatnya.

Hongbin bangkit, perlahan melangkah mendekati Ravi. Lalu mengusap lengan kekar kekasihnya itu, "Kalau memang kau pikir aku yang salah, sekali lagi aku… minta maaf… tolong jangan marah lagi… aku takut melihatmu seperti ini…" Hongbin mencoba menjinakkannya.

Karena terlalu mencintai Ravi, Hongbin jadi bersikap naif.

Ravi tidak menghempaskan sentuhan kekasihnya. Ia hanya melangkah menjauh, membuat sentuhan itu terlepas dengan sendirinya.

"Aku pergi sekarang."

Ia langsung melangkah pergi, tanpa memberi sedikitpun kecupan pada Hongbin. Dan seandainya pintu keluar tempat persembunyian mereka adalah pintu biasa, Ravi pasti sudah membantingnya.

"Yah… ke pulau Jeju lagi deh dia." Ujar Hyuk.

Ken mengusap-usap punggung Hongbin, "Don't worry, Hongbin. Ravi hanya terbawa emosi. Kau tahu sendiri kan, kalau kekasihmu itu adalah seorang pria yang baik dan mencintaimu, juga anak kalian."

Hongbin memaksakan senyum di antara rasa sakitnya, "Terimakasih, Hyung."

Sementara Leo sejak tadi hanya tutup mulut. Ia tidak mau ikut campur, karena tidak ingin memperkeruh suasana.

"Kau tidak akan menangis kan?" ujar Hyuk.

"Aku bukan anak kecil sepertimu, Han Sanghyuk."

"Sudah kubilang aku ini sudah besar, Hyung."

N kembali angkat bicara, "Jadi bagaimana? Kau ingin diantar siapa untuk membeli barang-barang itu? Aku? Dia? Dia? Atau-"

"Aku tidak lagi memiliki gairah untuk melakukannya."

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Jam tujuh malam. Baru satu jam Ravi meninggalkan mereka.

Hyuk yang habis bangun dari tidur siang–di sore hari-nya itu berjalan keluar dari kamarnya.

"Sepi sekali. Ini jam tujuh apa jam dua belas sih?"

Tidak ada orang di ruang tengah itu.

Leo sedang berada di kamar Leon. Ken sedang mandi. Dan N sedang memasak ramen untuk dirinya sendiri.

Dengan mata yang masih mengantuk, ia melangkahkan kaki-kaki jenjangnya. Tangan kiri mengusap tengkuk, tangan kanan menutupi mulut yang terbuka lebar karena menguap.

Tiba-tiba ia terpeleset.

Bruk!

"Auw! Sakit sekali!" ia mencari tahu apa yang telah membuatnya terjatuh barusan.

Ia melihat cairan bening di lantai. Tadi ia menginjaknya, "Apa ini?" ia menyentuh air itu.

Lengket.

Selanjutnya, ia menghirup bau cairan itu, "Aromanya netral. Tapi lengket. Aneh sekali. Kira-kira apa ya?"

Tetesan air lengket itu seperti sebuah jejak menuju ruang makan.

Hyuk kembali bangkit, dan berjalan mengikuti jejak itu. Hingga ia memasuki ruang makan, dan jejak itu berhenti tepat di sekitar tubuh Hongbin yang terduduk di lantai, memegangi perutnya yang kontraksi. Menahan rasa sakit yang begitu melilit.

"Hyung!" Hyuk segera menghampirinya, "Kau kenapa?!"

Ternyata air plasenta.

N yang mendengar teriakan Hyuk, segera mematikan kompor, dan berlari menghampiri mereka.

"Ada apa ini?!" Tanya N, dengan panik.

Tadi Hongbin memasuki ruang makan ini karena tadinya ingin mengambil minum. Tapi ternyata sudah dicegat duluan oleh rasa sakitnya sebelum ia sempat mengambil gelas. Dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa sejak ia berjalan di ruang tengah, air plasenta itu sudah pecah. Membasahi celananya.

Hyuk menempelkan telapak tangannya pada permukaan perut Hongbin, "Bayinya menendang-nendang tanpa henti…"

Hongbin mencengkeram lengan kekar Hyuk, mengalirkan rasa sakit yang dirasa semakin sakit, "S-sepertinya adikmu ini… ingin keluar sekarang… Hyuk… hhh…"

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Tidak ada bau khas medis, obat-obatan, atau semacamnya di tempat Hongbin berada saat ini. Justru ia berada di dalam sebuah tempat yang biasanya diisi oleh aroma seks yang menguar memenuhi seluruh penjuru ruangan ini.

Kamar ia dan kekasihnya.

Air plasenta telah tumpah, maka bayi itu sudah tidak bisa menunggu lagi. Karena tanpa air, bayi itu tidak bisa bernafas. Maka makhluk itu harus segera dikeluarkan dari dalam tubuh Hongbin. Jika harus dibawa ke rumah sakit, tidak akan sempat. Semua orang takut akan kehilangan bayi itu.

Ken yang akan menangani proses persalinan itu. Sebelumnya ia pernah melihat ibunya melakukannya.

Ia telah membuat Hongbin memposisikan dirinya dengan tepat. Dan Leo diminta untuk menemani Hongbin, untuk memberikan kekuatan. Sebagai pengganti Ravi yang sedang tidak berada di sana. meskipun pimpinan mereka itu merasa ngeri melihat raut kesakitan salah satu anggotanya yang akan berjuang mempertaruhkan nyawa itu. Ia juga melihat peluh membanjiri leher dan rambut poni yang menutupi kening Hongbin. Maka di sinilah Leo sekarang, berdiri di samping Hongbin.

Sedangkan N dan Hyuk pergi keluar untuk membeli perlengkapan bayi.

Yah… ujung-ujungnya yang beli bukan Hongbin dan Ravi.

Beginilah akibatnya jika suka menunda-nunda pekerjaan. Padahal kan tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Apakah itu hal baik, atau hal yang bisa membuat pekerjaanmu yang sudah tertunda itu jadi semakin tebengkalai.

"No matter whether you're ready or not, you gotta deliver the baby right now." Ujar Ken.

Tiba-tiba Hongbin teringat akan sepenggal percakapan yang pernah ia lakukan dengan kekasihnya ketika berada di rumah sakit.

" _Dokter bilang, kau bisa melahirkan secara normal."_

" _Benarkah?"_

" _Ya. Itu bagus kan."_

" _Iya sih. Tapi… pasti rasanya akan sakit kan…"_

" _Tenang saja Binnie. Masih lama kok. Kau masih memiliki banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan semua itu. Lagipula nanti aku akan berada di sampingmu. Supaya kau merasa lebih baik."_

 _Aku akan berada di sampingmu. Supaya kau merasa lebih baik…_

 _Aku akan berada di sampingmu…_

 _Di sampingmu…_

Itu adalah satu frasa yang paling Hongbin garis bawahi, dan terus menggema di dalam benaknya.

 _Wonshikkie…_

 _Aku sedang merasakan rasa sakit itu._

 _Jadi… aku ingin kau berada di sini, di sampingku._

 _Sesuai janjimu padaku saat itu._

 _Aku membutuhkanmu._

 _Aku menginginkanmu._

 _Sangat, sangat, sangat menginginkanmu._

Hongbin mulai meneteskan bulir air mata.

Setetes.

Dua tetes.

Hingga pada akhirnya tetesan-tetesan itu berubah menjadi sungai air kepedihan, "Please don't tell Ravi about this, Hyung…" pinta Hongbin, di sela-sela rasa sakit luar biasa yang ia rasakan di bagian bawah perut. Kalimatnya barusan bertolak belakang dengan apa yang begitu ia inginkan.

Ravi selalu berada di sampingnya.

Ravi selalu bersikap manis padanya.

Ravi selalu memperhatikannya.

Ravi selalu menjaganya.

Ravi selalu memanjakannya.

Namun…

Pertengkaran sore tadi…

Sebenarnya apa yang salah dengan seorang Kim Wonshik saat itu?

"Apa kau sudah gila? Kau dalam kondisi seperti ini, dan kami tidak memberitahunya? Tentu ia harus tahu. Bagaimanapun juga, ia adalah kekasihmu. Dan kau sudah menganggapnya sebagai suami kan."

"Tapi Hyung… ia tidak menyukaiku… jadi untuk apa kita mengabarinya…?"

"Jangan mengatakan yang tidak-tidak. Sudah kubilang, ia hanya terbawa emosi tadi."

"Tidak, Hyung… dia-"

"Lee Hongbin. Stop talking, and start pushing. Get it?"

Karena Hongbin yakin tidak ada pilihan lain, maka ia menuruti apa yang Ken minta.

"Ngh… s-sakit sekali… Hyung… Argh…" ia mengerang.

"Leo Hyung, tolong hapus keringatnya. Buat ia senyaman mungkin." Pinta Ken.

Leo mencabut beberapa lembaran lembut berwarna putih dari kotak tisu yang terletak di atas nakas.

Perlahan, ia mulai membersihkan tetesan-tetesan air itu di bagian yang dibanjiri.

Setelah selesai, ia menautkan jemarinya dengan milik Hongbin. Dan dari situ, Hongbin mengalirkan rasa sakitnya. Hingga berhasil membuat Leo merasa sakit dari genggaman tangan Hongbin yang kuat itu.

Sampai tiba saatnya di mana Leo merasa kalau telapak tangannya semakin sakit, dan spontan melepas sentuhan mereka.

 _Tanganku sakit sekali. Sebenarnya apa yang membuat Hongbin sampai seperti ini…?_

Untuk menuntaskan rasa penasaran, Leo berjalan menghampiri Ken. Berdiri sampingnya.

Baru sedetik ia melihat puncak kepala bayi, ia membulatkan mata.

Tubuhnya bergetar, secara refleks langkahnya termundur hingga menabrak dinding di belakangnya.

Ken menoleh ke belakang, "Hyung, apa yang kau lakukan? Kembalilah untuk menemaninya!"

Leo menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ia malah melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruangan itu.

"Hyung!" panggil Ken. Namun tidak dihiraukan.

Leo merasa tidak tega, dan tidak sanggup menyaksikan proses itu.

 _Ravi sudah jelas tidak bisa menemaniku di sini…_

 _Lalu sekarang, Leo Hyung juga… meninggalkanku…_

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Ada perasaan menyesal telah menyakiti kekasihnya.

Di dalam pesawat, beberapa kali Ravi melihat layar ponsel. Merasa ragu. Minta maaf atau tidak ya? Pikirnya.

 _Telepon saja deh_

Baru saja ia hendak menyentuh layar ponsel, telepon genggam itu sudah duluan berdering.

Sebuah panggilan masuk dari anggota tertua mereka.

Ravi menautkan alis.

 _Ada apa ini?_

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada yang salah. Sembilan puluh sembilan persen ia yakin, ini pasti tentang Hongbin.

Kenapa? Apa ada masalah?

Ia tidak menyukai firasat buruk ini.

"Halo?"

" _Ravi, bisakah kau kembali sekarang?"_

"Maaf Tuan, anda harus me-non-aktifkan ponsel anda. Karena sinyalnya dapat mengganggu sistem navigasi yang ada di pesawat ini." Ujar seorang pramugari yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping kursi yang Ravi duduki, dan sedikit membungkuk. Ia memiliki inisiatif untuk berjalan ke arah Ravi sejak pertama mendengar ponsel Ravi berdering.

"Baiklah, beri aku satu menit. Setelah itu aku akan mematikannya."

"Baiklah. Terimakasih atas kerjasamanya, Tuan." Setelah membungkuk memberi hormat, gadis itu kembali meninggalkan Ravi.

Ravi kembali menempelkan telinga pada layar ponselnya, "Maaf Hyung, tadi kau bilang apa?" dan ia bisa mendengar N berdecak di seberang sana.

" _Bisakah kau kembali sekarang?"_

"Memangnya kenapa? Apakah sesuatu terjadi pada Hongbin?"

" _Ya. Tebakanmu tepat sekali. Ia sedang menjalani proses persalinan sekarang."_

Ravi membulatkan mata, "Apa kau bilang?"

N memutar bola mata, " _Ia sedang melahirkan anakmu sekarang. Apa kau tidak mengerti_?"

"Tapi Hyung, itu tidak mungkin. Usia kandungannya kan baru mencapai bulan ketujuh. Belum saatnya."

" _Harusnya sih begitu. Tapi sepertinya bayi itu sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah ibunya yang selama ini selalu membawanya ke manapun sang ibu pergi."_

"Apa kalian sedang menipuku supaya aku bisa kembali ke sana sekarang untuk Hongbin? Apa Hongbin yang meminta kalian?" Ravi benar-benar masih tidak bisa mempercayai apa yang baru saja N katakan, sehingga ia berkata yang tidak-tidak.

Pertanyaan yang diutarakan Ravi barusan berhasil membuat N frustasi, " _Kau ini. Dalam situasi seperti ini malah sempat-sempatnya menuduh kami. Apa kau pikir kami sejahat itu? Memangnya kau pikir apa motivasi kami mengerjaimu hingga sejauh ini? Apakah menurutmu kelahiran anakmu itu bisa dengan tega kami jadikan sebagai bahan lelucon? Jadi biar kutegaskan sekali lagi bahwa ISTRIMU TERCINTA YANG BERNAMA LEE HONGBIN SEDANG BERJUANG SENDIRIAN UNTUK MELAHIRKAN ANAKMU! APA SEMUA ITU SUDAH JELAS SEKARANG_?!" bentak N, dengan begitu kesal. Dan setelah ini, ia tidak mau lagi diminta untuk menghubungi anggota yang lebih muda darinya itu melalui sambungan telepon. Ia tidak mau kekesalan yang ia rasakan ini terulang lagi.

"Bagaimana ini?" Ravi mulai panik, begitu meyakini bahwa yang diinformasikan N itu bukanlah main-main.

" _Terserah kau saja. Yang penting aku sudah memberitahumu. Kau putuskan saja sendiri tindakan apa yang akan kau ambil. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi yang harus dipaksa untuk melakukan sesuatu, bukan?"_

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Suara tangis bayi sudah terdengar.

Leo yang berdiri menyandar di dinding ruang tengah, melorotkan tubuhnya ke lantai. Kakinya terasa lemas, seolah tidak bertulang.

Ia menghela nafas lega. Dan ia tidak tahu kenapa sebelumnya ia merasa begitu tegang.

Mungkin ia merasa takut Hongbin tidak akan berhasil. Tapi sudahlah, lupakan itu. Karena kenyataannya, Hongbin mampu melakukannya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Ken membuka pintu kamar Hongbin. Ia membawa bayi merah yang begitu mungil –terlalu kecil untuk ukuran bayi baru lahir umumnya- yang dibalut kain hangat, dalam gendongannya.

"Hyung," Ken merekahkan senyuman, "It's a girl. Meet her."

Leo bangkit, dan memperhatikan bayi perempuan yang masih menyisakan sedikit tangisannya.

Ken memindahkan bayi itu ke pangkuan Leo secara perlahan, "Hati-hati Hyung."

Leo tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan pada apapun selain pada bayi dalam gendongannya dengan tatapan takjub.

 _Hebat sekali Ravi bisa 'membuat' yang seperti ini_

"How's Hongbin? Is he okay?"

Ken mengangguk, "He's fine."

Tanpa berkata apapun lagi, Leo memasuki ruangan di mana Hongbin berada, diikuti Ken.

Ia melihat Hongbin tersenyum ke arahnya.

"Kau berhasil, Lee Hongbin. Kau melakukannya. Kau hebat. Kau lebih tangguh dariku." Ucap Leo.

Hongbin mengangguk lemah, "Terimakasih, Hyung…"

Bayi itu kembali menangis dengan keras. Membuat Leo memberikan bayi itu ke pangkuan Hongbin yang sudah terduduk. Memang ia belum menyentuh anaknya sendiri sejak tadi.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku tidak punya asi."

"Jangan khawatir, sebentar lagi Hyuk dan N Hyung kembali dan membawakan susu untuknya." Jawab Ken.

Hongbin berusaha menenangkan bayinya, "Sayang, aku adalah ibumu. Sekarang kita sudah bertemu. Apa kau tidak merasa senang?"

Ken kembali membuka mulut, "Hongbin, anakmu ini lahir sebelum waktunya. Ini bukanlah hal yang normal. Kita harus membawanya ke rumah sakit, sehingga kita tahu kenapa ini bisa terjadi."

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Hongbin yang masih sangat lemah –terlalu lemah untuk melakukan aktivitas apapun- itu, mau tidak mau harus dirawat inap. Pakaian pasien yang ia kenakan, membuatnya terlihat seolah ia habis melahirkan di sini.

Tempat tidurnya bersebelahan dengan sang putri yang berada di dalam inkubator, dan tertidur lelap dengan mulut mungilnya yang sedikit terbuka. Imut sekali.

Seseorang memasuki ruangan.

Seseorang yang membuat Hongbin menatap tidak percaya.

"Selamat malam, Binnie." Ucap orang itu. Benar, saat ini masih jam satu dini hari.

Hongbin tidak bisa berkata apa-apa.

Ravi melangkah mendekati kekasihnya, lalu mengecup keningnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja kan, Binnie?"

Hongbin mengangguk.

Ravi menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia menggenggam tangan Hongbin, mengecup punggung telapak tangan itu.

"Dengar, sayang. Aku minta maaf atas kejadian kemarin. Hyuk benar. Aku terlalu berlebihan. Tidak seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar seperti itu."

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku adalah laki-laki. Aku kuat."

Ravi menggeleng, "Ini bukan masalah kau laki-laki atau perempuan. Seharusnya aku memperlakukanmu lebih baik. Dan jika aku tahu lebih awal bahwa kau akan melahirkan sekarang, tentu aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Dan… oh iya, apakah kau sudah merasa lebih baik?"

"Masih ada sedikit sisa rasa sakit." Yang dimaksud Hongbin adalah sakit ketika berusaha mengeluarkan bayinya, dan rasa sakit **yang lain** yang diakibatkan oleh **seseorang**.

"Jadi… kau sudah tidak marah lagi padaku…?" Tanya Hongbin.

Ravi terkekeh, "Marah? Pada seseorang yang telah mempertaruhkan nyawanya demi melahirkan anakku? Yang benar saja."

Hongbin menggigit bagian bawah bibir.

"Jadi… kau mau kan memaafkanku?" Ravi menatap mata Hongbin, penuh harap.

Hongbin mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ravi mengelus puncak kepala Hongbin, "Dan terimakasih. Terimakasih banyak karena telah menjaga anak kita dengan baik selama ini, lalu melahirkannya ke dunia."

"Aku juga berterimakasih, karena selama ini kau juga telah menjagaku. Maaf, aku selalu merepotkanmu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku senang bisa terus bersamamu."

"Lalu resort-mu, bagaimana?"

"Mereka bisa menunggu."

Hongbin manggut-manggut.

"Oh iya, kau belum melihat putri kita?"

"Akan kulihat sekarang. Ini adalah saat yang paling kunanti-nantikan."

Ravi melihat putri kecilnya. Ia meneteskan air mata bahagia, sekaligus sedih melihat kondisi bayi itu. Bayi yang sangat kecil. Berat badannya bahkan di bawah dua kilogram. Ukuran kepalanya tidak lebih besar dari kepalan tangan Ravi.

"Kau akan menamainya siapa?" Tanya Hongbin.

Ravi menghapus jejak air mata di pipinya, "Nama yang cantik, untuk seorang putri yang akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang cantik di masa depan," jawab Ravi, "Kim Yerim." Lanjutnya, "Tapi kita bisa memanggilnya Yeri."

"Yeri… nama yang indah…"

Ravi kembali memandang wajah kelelahan Hongbin, "Aku yakin, Yeri adalah anak yang kuat, seperti ibunya. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

Hongbin menyemat senyum, dan mengangguk. Merasa lebih lega setelah mendengar penuturan dari kekasihnya.

"Sekarang kau telah menjadi ayah, Kim Wonshik…"

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

"Ada beberapa faktor yang membuat janin tidak kuat berlama-lama di dalam rahim ibunya."

Ravi sedang berada di ruangan dokter, dan mendengarkan penuturan dokter yang telah memeriksa Yeri beberapa jam yang lalu itu.

"Apa saja itu?"

"Sebelumnya saya ingin bertanya. Apakah istri anda mengonsumsi makanan yang bergizi?"

"Tentu. Ia memakan junkfood hanya seminggu sekali. Selebihnya, ia lebih suka memakan ikan salmon dan sayuran, untuk kecerdasan anak kami."

"Apakah istri anda merokok?"

Ravi nampak berpikir, "Ia memang perokok. Tapi setahuku, selama ia hamil, ia hanya melakukannya satu kali. Dan itupun hanya beberapa hisap saja." ia mengingat cerita tentang anggota The Dark Light yang memergoki Hongbin mengisap batang bernikotin itu. Tapi untungnya mereka datang di saat yang tepat, sehingga bisa segera menghentikan aksi Hongbin saat itu.

"Apakah istri anda suka minum?"

"Ia tidak suka minum. Tapi ketika hamil, ia pernah meminum beberapa teguk bir."

"Lalu, apakah ia suka melakukan aktivitas berat?"

"Er… sebelum perutnya membuncit, ia suka mengendarai motor balap. Dan ketika perutnya sudah membuncit pun, ia suka berkelahi."

"Apakah ia pernah mengalami benturan?"

"Ya. Punggungnya pernah dihantam oleh sebuah kursi kayu hingga kursi itu hancur. Lalu Leo Hyung pernah mendorongnya dengan kasar hingga punggungnya membentur dinding. Kemudian Juwon pernah menendang dadanya hingga punggungnya membentur pilar. Dan ia pernah terjatuh dari motor. Lalu Yongguk pernah membanting tubuh Hongbin ke jok mobil dan sofa."

 _Ya ampun. Ternyata banyak juga_

Dokter itu mengangguk-angguk, "Lalu, apakah ia pernah merasa tertekan?"

Ravi kembali mengingat-ingat, "Sering. Ketika ia mendapati dirinya sedang mengandung anakku. Ketika ia diusir ayahnya. Ketika ia mengira bahwa ia keguguran. Dan…"

Sang dokter mengangkat sebelah alis, menunggu lanjutan kalimat sang kerabat pasien.

"Terakhir, ia pasti merasa begitu tertekan ketika aku memaki-maki dan memukul wajahnya…"

"Hm… jadi begini, Tuan. Semua faktor itu telah memenuhi kriteria kelahiran bayi prematur. Ditambah satu faktor lagi, pasien memiliki kandungan yang lemah."

"Oh. Baiklah, sekarang aku mengerti." Tanggap Ravi. Ia merasakan sebuah penyesalan, namun tidak memprotes. Toh, semuanya sudah terjadi.

"Pada kehamilan berikutnya nanti, tolong usahakan agar istri anda tidak mengalami hal-hal demikian lagi."

Kehamilan berikutnya? Maksudnya, anak kedua? Lucu sekali. Ia tidak pernah kepikiran. Anak pertamanya saja hadirnya karena sebuah kecelakaan yang tidak disengaja.

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Ketika Yeri sudah menatap indahnya dunia selama dua bulan, ia terlihat lebih baik. Lebih berisi, dan lebih lucu. Sekarang sudah mulai terlihat wajahnya mirip dengan siapa. Dengan sang ayah.

Sementara itu Hongbin sudah berhasil membentuk tubuhnya sendiri menjadi atletis seperti semula.

Hyuk menggendong dongsaeng-nya itu. Dan tidak terhitung sudah berapa kali ia mengecupi pipi gembilnya dengan begitu gemas. Membuat anak itu tertawa dengan suara lucu khas bayi.

"Kim Yerim. Kenapa sih kau begitu lucu? Padahal kan Appa sangat jelek." Ujar Hyuk, asal ceplos.

"Kembalikan Yeri." Pinta Hongbin, yang tidak terima akan perkataan Hyuk barusan.

"Eh, aku hanya bercanda, Eomma. Appa itu tampan. Sampai-sampai membuatmu jatuh cinta padanya." Sejak Yeri lahir, Hyuk selalu memanggil kedua sejoli itu dengan sebutan seperti itu. Karena jika mereka berdua adalah orang tua dari adiknya, maka mereka adalah orang tuanya juga. Jadi, apakah ia harus ganti nama juga jadi Kim Sanghyuk? Kim Sanghyuk dan Kim Yerim. Kedengarannya lucu juga.

Hongbin memutar bola mata.

Dasar penjilat, pikirnya.

Hyuk meralat kalimatnya karena ingin terus bermain bersama adik bayinya.

Kalau bukan karena Ravi sedang berada di pulau Jeju saat ini, anggota termuda mereka itu pasti sudah tidak diperkenankan lagi oleh sang 'Appa' untuk menyentuh Yeri.

Ketika Hyuk mengangkat-angkat tubuh bayi bulat itu, bayi itu menyentuhkan tangan mungilnya pada batang hidung Hyuk. Sebelumnya Yeri telah memasukkan tangan ke dalam mulut, hingga tangan itu berlumuran lendir bening. Dan sekarang lendir itu membasahi hidung sang Oppa. Membuat Hyuk tertawa.

Hyuk sangat senang. Dongsaeng yang selama ini dinanti-nantikannya itu akhirnya hadir juga. Keinginannya untuk bermain bersamanya juga telah tercapai.

"Hm… air liurmu wangi sekali aegi. Dasar bola daging berlendir." Ujar Hyuk.

Hongbin melirik, "Apakah itu sebuah pujian? Atau…"

"Tentu saja sebuah pujian, Hyung, maksudku, Eomma. Hehehe."

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

Air mata terus mengalir. Deras seperti air sungai indah yang berada di hadapannya saat ini.

Ken tidak bisa menghentikan air matanya. Ia menangis sesegukan, selagi duduk di atas helaian rumput hijau yang lembut. Sebuah taman luas yang menghadap ke sungai yang tak kalah luasnya, tempat di mana ia pernah mencoba untuk melepas penat.

Leo yang duduk di sebelahnya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi untuk bisa menenangkan sang pujaan hati. Leo sedikit berharap N berada di sini. Anggota tertuanya itu bisa menenangkan perasaan orang lain lebih baik dari pada sang pimpinan itu sendiri. Sehingga terkadang ia berpikir, N adalah orang yang lebih layak untuk dijadikan pemimpin.

"Aku tahu. Aku memang tidak pernah mengalami sendiri apa yang sedang kau alami sekarang. Tapi aku sangat mengerti, rasanya pasti begitu berat." Leo tidak bermaksud untuk membuat Ken semakin down. Ia hanya mencoba memahami situasi.

Tadi Leo habis mengantar Ken ke dokter. Dan di situlah mereka mendapati Ken hamil.

Usia kandungannya sudah menduduki bulan ketiga. Dengan kata lain, sejak sebelum insiden Hongbin dipukul Ravi pun, Ken sudah membawa makhluk di dalam tubuhnya.

Akhirnya Ken tahu bahwa ia ternyata adalah seorang interseks, seperti Hongbin. Dan saat itu pula, Leo menahan rasa sakit di hatinya. Memangnya ia juga bisa terima jika orang yang dicintainya itu mengandung anak orang lain?

"Aku tidak bisa menerima keadaanku seperti ini. Aku merasa tidak sanggup lagi…"

"Keadaan tidak akan berubah, meskipun kau tidak bisa menerimanya."

"Masalahnya, aku tidak tahu siapa ayah dari anak ini…"

"Aku juga tidak yakin. Tapi jika dilihat dari cara mereka bercinta denganmu, kemungkinan besar itu adalah Jimmy, atau… Juwon…"

Ken mengatup mata kuat-kuat, sambil meremas rambutnya sendiri dengan kasar, "Kepalaku sakit sekali, Hyung. Tolong jangan sebut nama itu di depanku…"

-oO-Everywhere Love-Oo-

"Dengar, Ken. Apapun yang kau rasakan saat ini, kuharap kau tidak membuatku khawatir seperti waktu itu."

Leo dan Ken baru tiba di ruang tengah, dan mereka tidak bisa begitu saja meninggalkan topik yang… bagaimana menjelaskannya? Yang jelas masalah ini harus segera diselesaikan.

Ken membuang muka. Saat ini mereka masih berdiri saling berhadapan.

"Ken, kau mengerti kan apa yang kumaksud dengan 'membuatku khawatir'?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik, sebelum sang lawan bicara menjawab, "Aku tahu. Ketika aku merasa sangat tertekan dan tidak mau makan. Iya kan?"

"Ya."

"Aku tidak bisa jamin itu. Perasaan orang tidak bisa bohong. Ketika aku merasa sedih, aku tidak bisa dengan mudah menyembunyikannya dengan baik. Secara spontan, aku pasti menunjukkannya. Meskipun aku tidak ingin, dan tidak bermaksud membuat siapapun yang berada di sekitarku khawatir."

Leo menghela nafas berat.

Saat itu, N datang dari ruang makan dan membawa sebotol Manhattan di tangan kanannya.

"Kalian sudah kembali rupanya," ia mendudukkan diri di atas sofa, dan menyalakan TV menggunakan _remote_ , "Kenapa kalian tidak mengambil tempat duduk? Apa kalian tidak merasa lelah?" N menenggak cairan beralkohol dari botol minuman keras itu.

Sejak tadi ia hanya sendirian, karena Hongbin dan Hyuk sedang pergi ke pasar swalayan yang berada di Adhesion Polis untuk berbelanja persediaan makanan dan kebutuhan lainnya.

Ken tersenyum miris, "Aku bahkan tidak ingat untuk hal sekecil itu. Aku terlalu memikirkan masalah yang lebih penting dari itu."

"Memangnya kau ada masalah apa? Bagaimana jika kau minum Manhattan kesukaanmu ini dulu? Lihat, aku baru saja membelikan beberapa botol untuk persediaan."

"Tidak, N. Ken tidak boleh meminum Manhattan untuk saat ini." Ujar Leo.

"Loh, memangnya kenapa? Lalu bagaimana hasil pemeriksaan dari dokter tadi? Jadi sebenarnya kau sakit apa?" Tanya N, "Tunggu dulu. Aku baru sadar. Kenapa matamu sembab? Kau habis menangis? Sebenarnya ada masalah apa? Coba ceritakan." Cerocosnya, memberondong pertanyaan. Lalu kembali meneguk air dalam botol minumannya.

" _I'm pregnant_." Setengah berbisik, karena merasa masih ragu untuk menginformasikan hal ini pada orang lain.

BRUSSSHHH

N menyemburkan minumannya, hingga membasahi meja yang terletak di hadapannya. Untung saja di atas meja itu tidak ada benda apa-apa. Dan Leo tidak begitu mempermasalahkan hal itu, karena ia yakin bahwa anggota tertuanya itu akan membersihkannya seperti semula.

N menyeka tetesan-tetesan air yang menempel di sekitar bibir tipisnya, " _Y-you are… w-what_ …?" Tanyanya merasa tidak percaya, sambil memperhatikan wajah Ken yang terus menunduk lesu.

Ken mulai melelehkan air mata, " _I'm… fucking pregnant_ …"

Kini tidak hanya ada air yang mengalir melewati kedua pipinya. Namun ia sudah mengeluarkan suara tangisannya juga.

N bangkit, menghampiri Ken. Lalu mendekapnya, "Ya ampun Ken. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Musibah yang kau alami ini begitu berat. Tapi aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa." Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah mengelus-elus punggung dongsaeng-nya itu, agar setidaknya orang yang sedang terpuruk itu merasa lebih baik.

Ken membalas pelukan itu. Sehingga Ken melanjutkan isak tangisnya dalam pelukan hangat yang mengayomi itu.

Tiba-tiba Ken meremas punggung N dengan kuat, "Argh…" Ken meringis.

N melepas pelukannya. Memegangi kedua pundak Ken, menatap khawatir. Begitu khawatir, dan ekspresi yang jelas terpampang di wajahnya tidak dibuat-buat, "Kau kenapa?"

Ken beralih meremas bagian bawah perutnya, "Sakit… nghhh…" ia merasa sepasang kaki panjangnya tidak mampu lagi menopang tubuhnya. Namun N menahannya agar Ken tidak terjatuh.

"N! Lihat ini?! Apa yang terjadi?!" seru Leo, menunjuk cairan yang menggenang di bawah kaki mereka.

Darah segar.

.

Bersambung

.


	7. It's Not Over

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Tidak hanya Leo. Tapi semua sisa anggota The Dark Light begitu khawatir dengan kondisi Ken saat ini.

Tadi Leo dan N langsung membawa Ken ke rumah sakit. Tempat yang sudah terlalu sering mereka datangi. Meskipun begitu, mereka tetap tidak suka datang ke tempat ini. Sehingga tempat ini bisa saja menjadi salah satu tempat yang paling mereka benci. Meskipun ini adalah tempat yang bisa membantu setiap kali mendapatkan masalah pada fisik. Tetap saja, tempat ini akan mengingatkan pada sejuta kenangan buruk yang secara tidak langsung, bisa menceritakan sejarah keberadaan mereka di sini.

Hongbin dan Hyuk diberi kabar begitu mereka sampai di markas. Mereka langsung menyusul dan bergabung bersama Leo dan N di ruang tunggu, untuk menunggu informasi dari dokter yang sedang memeriksa kondisi Ken.

N menceritakan pada dua maknae-nya itu tentang apa yang terjadi. Dan tentu saja hal itu sempat membuat Hyuk dan Hongbin syok, hingga tubuh mereka terasa lemas. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka kalau hal ini akan terjadi.

"Jadi ia hamil…" gumam Hyuk. Mendengar ada satu anggota mereka lagi yang sedang mengandung, kali ini Hyuk tidak terlihat _excited_. Karena ayah dari anak itu bukanlah anggota The Dark Light. Hyuk akan merasa cukup senang jika ayah dari anak itu setidaknya adalah pria baik-baik meskipun bukan anggota mereka. Tapi ini?

"Tapi jika pendarahannya sehebat itu, sudah dipastikan kalau ia keguguran…" ujar Hongbin, pelan. Namun gelombang abstrak yang kecil itu masih bisa tertangkap gendang telinga semua orang. Ia mendekap putrinya –yang sedang memasukkan jemari ke dalam mulut- semakin erat.

 _Keguguran? Semoga saja begitu. Itu lebih baik, dari pada orang yang kucintai itu harus mengandung anak iblis. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa terima_

Ketika melihat dokter keluar dari ruangan, mereka bangkit.

"Ken bagaimana?" Tanya N, tidak sabar.

"Mohon maaf, saya harus mengatakan ini. Pasien mengalami keguguran."

Pernyataan dari sang dokter barusan berhasil membuat mereka membulatkan mata.

"Kenapa bisa begitu?" Tanya Hyuk.

"Menurut hasil pemeriksaan tadi, pasien sedang mengalami tekanan yang begitu berat. Dan sepertinya terlalu berat, sehingga hal itulah yang mempengaruhi kondisi janinnya. Maka dari itu kami selalu memperingatkan pada siapapun untuk tetap menjaga orang yang sedang hamil untuk terhindar dari rasa stres."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Hongbin menitipkan Yeri pada perawat, karena ia ingin ikut menemui Ken di ruang rawatnya bersama-sama dengan yang lain. Tidak mau secara bergantian.

Mereka melihat wajah Ken yang terbaring lemah itu begitu pucat, dan tatapannya kosong.

"Kami merasa lega, karena kau baik-baik saja." ujar Hongbin. Baik-baik saja berdasarkan ukurannya.

"Ya. Hanya tinggal menunggu untuk pemulihan saja." N menimpali. Ia mengusap puncak kepala Ken, merasa iba.

"Tidak. Aku tidak merasa baik-baik saja…" jawab Ken, dengan lemah.

Hyuk mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku baru saja kehilangan anakku. Kalian tahu itu."

"Memangnya kenapa? Bukankah itu bagus? Karena ayah dari anak itu kan bukanlah orang baik-baik. Lagipula usia kandunganmu baru mencapai bulan ketiga kan. Janin itu belum bernyawa." Jelas N.

"Bagaimanapun juga… anak itu adalah darah dagingku sendiri…"

"Tapi ayahnya-"

Ken langsung menginterupsi kalimat Hyuk, "Apa kalian mempermasalahkan itu? Bukankah waktu dulu Hongbin juga seperti itu? Ravi bukanlah pria baik-baik, hingga dengan tega menyetubuhinya secara paksa. Tapi ketika Hongbin mendapati dirinya hamil, ia bisa menerimanya meskipun terpaksa. Lama-kelamaan Hongbin bisa mencintai Ravi. Mungkin aku juga bisa mencintai Juwon atau Flower 4."

"Jangan bandingkan dengan Hongbin Hyung. Ini ceritanya lain. Ravi Hyung bersedia bertanggung jawab. Kau pikir Juwon dan Flower 4 adalah tipe pria seperti Ravi Hyung? Apalagi Juwon memang sudah dari dulu berbuat jahat pada kita."

Hongbin menghela nafas, "Ya sudah. Sekarang kan anak itu sudah tidak ada. Jadi kau tidak perlu mencintai pria jahat manapun secara terpaksa."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

"Aku duluan ya. Newsun sudah menungguku." Hyuk berpamitan, begitu mereka menginjakkan kaki di koridor rumah sakit.

"Aku juga akan pergi sekarang. Aku akan berkunjung ke rumah Eomma." Timpal Hongbin, yang sudah kembali membawa sang putri dalam pangkuannya.

Mereka berdua segera berlalu dari hadapan Leo dan N.

"Tinggal kita berdua. Pulang sama-sama?" ajak N. Tentu saja. Mereka pergi ke tempat ini juga bersama-sama. Apa yang membuatnya berpikir bahwa Leo akan meninggalkannya?

"Bagaimana jika kita ke tempat lain?"

"Eh?" N merasa heran dengan ajakan barusan.

Tidak biasanya.

"Ada yang ingin kubicarakan denganmu."

"Kau ingin membicarakan apa?"

"Ikut aku."

Leo mulai melangkahkan kaki, namun N masih berdiri di tempatnya.

Leo berbalik, mendapati N yang kebingungan dengan tingkah Leo yang tiba-tiba itu, tidak mengikuti di belakangnya.

Ia menghela nafas, dan berjalan kembali menghampiri N. Lalu menggenggam tangannya, dan membawanya pergi.

Mau tidak mau N harus mengimbangi langkah panjang pimpinannya itu, "Jung Taekwoon. Tidak usah seperti ini, bisa tidak? Aku bisa berjalan sendiri."

"Tadi aku sudah memintamu untuk mengikutiku. Tapi kau sendiri yang tidak menuruti perintahku."

"Ah, baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengerti."

Akhirnya Leo melepaskan tangan N, dan melanjutkan langkah menuju tempat parkir.

Mereka memasuki mobil sport hitam milik Leo, dan sang pemilik itu yang mengemudi. Padahal biasanya kalau ia pergi bersama yang lain, ia tidak mau mengemudi. N duduk di sampingnya, dan Leo mulai menjalankan kendaraan itu begitu mereka selesai memasangkan _safety-belt_.

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?"

"Tempat makan." Jawab Leo, tanpa mengalihkan fokus pandangan pada jalanan di depan mata.

"Hm… itu memang tempat yang tepat untuk mengobrol. Tapi… kenapa tidak di markas saja?"

"Pembicaraan ini hanya untuk kita berdua. Jika kita belum selesai bicara, lalu Hongbin dan Hyuk datang, mereka akan dengar."

"Memang kenapa? Seharusnya di antara kita semua tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi kan. Bukankah kita semua harus saling terbuka?"

"Suatu saat mereka akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Hanya saja sekarang belum saatnya."

"Kalau memang tidak ingin ada yang dengar, kita bisa mengobrol di kamarmu atau kamarku kan."

"Tidak. Mereka akan curiga."

"Memangnya kau mau membicarakan apa sih? Sampai segitunya."

Leo menatap mata N sekilas, "Bisakah kau diam dan tidak bertanya-tanya terus? Ikuti saja apa yang aku mau."

"Ck. Menyebalkan."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

"Kau adalah orang yang baik." Ujar Leo dengan nada _matter of fact_ , setelah pelayan berlalu dari hadapan mereka untuk membuatkan pesanan.

N terkekeh, "Aku tahu itu."

"Aku sedang serius, Cha Hakyeon." Leo menatap tajam mata sang lawan bicara yang duduk di hadapannya itu.

Melihat itu, N menelan ludah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Jadi kenapa tiba-tiba kau berkata seperti itu? Kalau kau ada maunya, kau tidak perlu bilang begitu. Kau biasanya langsung mengatakan apa yang kau mau, tanpa harus menjilat terlebih dahulu."

Leo memicingkan mata, membuat wajahnya terlihat semakin seram, "Kau menuduhku menjilatmu?"

N mencoba untuk menyembunyikan rasa takutnya dari tatapan itu, "Lalu apa lagi memangnya?"

"Itu adalah awal pembicaraan. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tidak memiliki maksud apapun di luar itu."

Pria yang lebih tua menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan, "Oke, aku akan mendengarkan. Katakan."

Sang pimpinan memajukan badan, tidak lagi menyandar pada kepala kursi, "Bisakah kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai pemimpin The Dark Light?"

N menautkan sepasang alis, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

Leo melipat kedua tangannya di atas meja. Ia terlihat sangat serius, "Apa kau tidak merasa kalau dilihat dari sifatmu, kau lebih layak untuk dijadikan seorang pemimpin?"

N menggaruk tengkuknya, "Benarkah? Aku tidak tahu itu. Dan memang aku tidak merasa."

"Ya. Kau orang baik, dan kau pantas. Dibandingkan aku, kau lebih bisa perhatian pada semua anggota kita."

"Kita adalah gangster penjudi. Yang dipilih menjadi ketua bukanlah orang yang paling perhatian pada anggotanya, melainkan yang paling tangguh dalam berjudi. Dan orang itu adalah kau, Jung Taekwoon. Sebenarnya kau ini kenapa? Kau membuatku takut."

"Entahlah. Aku merasa kita tidak seperti gangster. Tapi keluarga."

N merasa terharu dengan pernyataan barusan. Namun ia tidak bisa terus berlarut-larut dalam rasa tersanjungnya, karena masih ada hal yang mengganjal yang harus segera diselesaikan.

"Dengar, Leo. Kau juga menjaga kami semua dengan baik. Kita semua saling menjaga. Dan meskipun kau terlihat sedikit tidak peduli, kau memiliki caramu sendiri untuk melindungi kami."

"Jadi jawabanmu?" Tanya Leo, tetap pada topik awal.

N menggeleng pelan, "Tidak bisa. Sampai kapanpun, tidak ada yang bisa menggantikanmu."

Leo meraih tangan N yang menganggur di atas meja. Ia menariknya, dan menggenggamnya.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan?" N mencoba melepaskan sentuhan itu, karena merasa risih.

Namun Leo menggenggam tangan berkulit jauh lebih gelap darinya itu semakin erat, seolah tidak ingin melepaskannya, "Tolonglah, N."

"Lepaskan dulu! Kau mau nanti semua pengunjung yang melihat ini mengira kita pacaran?"

"Aku biasa seperti ini pada semua pria yang pernah menjadi partner seks-ku."

"Iya tapi lihat dulu siapa orang yang sedang kau hadapi. Jangan samakan aku dengan mereka."

"Jangan memerintahku."

"Leo, setiap pria straight itu memiliki orientasi setidaknya satu persen homoseksual dalam dirinya. Jika kau seperti ini, aku takut satu persen yang kumiliki itu akan bertambah menjadi tujuh puluh persen."

"Apakah itu masalah bagimu?"

"Kalau iya, kenapa? Kalaupun aku jadi gay, aku tidak akan mau denganmu."

"Apa kau bilang?" ujar Leo, lebih mempererat lagi genggamannya karena merasa kesal. Jadi lebih seperti cengkeraman kasar. Membuat N meringis. Leo merasa bahwa tidak ada yang bisa menahan pesona yang Leo miliki, sehingga ia tidak terima jika ada yang meremehkannya seperti itu.

Pesanan datang, dan hal itu akhirnya berhasil membuat Leo melepas genggaman tangannya.

"Terimakasih Nona." Ujar N, pada pelayan cantik itu. Seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja melihat adegan barusan, dan merasa kecewa karena ternyata pria tampan yang ia lihat itu adalah seorang gay. Padahal Nona itu hanya salah paham.

 _Sekali lagi terimakasih, Nona. Karena telah mengantarkan pesanan kami. Juga karena kehadiranmu ini, si menyebalkan ini melepaskan tanganku_

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

"Wonshik! Hongbin! Cepatlah. Kami akan segera berangkat." Di dekat tangga, ibu Ravi yang lebih akrab disapa Nyonya Park itu berteriak pada kedua putranya yang berada di lantai atas. Ia sudah berdandan cantik, bersiap untuk pergi.

"Iya Eomma, tunggu sebentar. Aku akan mengganti popok Yeri dulu." Sahut Hongbin, yang baru saja mengambil seluruh perlengkapan untuk ganti popok itu. Untung saja ada sofa di dekat tangga lantai atas rumah yang luas itu. Jadi ia bisa mengurus putrinya sambil berbicara dengan ibunya.

"Baiklah. Aku tunggu." Balas Nyonya Park.

"Biar aku saja, Binnie."

"Eh? Kau serius?" Hongbin meyakinkan.

Ravi mengangguk, "Hanya mengganti popok anak kita. Sudah lama aku tidak melakukannya. Kau pikir hal itu hanyalah tugasmu saja?"

Hongbin menyemat senyum, "Ah, baiklah. Ini."

Ia menyerahkan Yeri pada Ravi.

Ravi membaringkan putrinya itu di atas sofa, dan mendudukkan dirinya sendiri di kursi empuk itu.

"Kau masih ingat kan caranya mengganti popok?" Tanya Hongbin, khawatir. Takut Ravi melakukannya dengan tidak benar, sehingga membuat putri semata wayangnya itu merasa tidak nyaman. Sementara bagi Hongbin saat ini, kenyamanan sang putri adalah nomor satu. Jika tidak, maka bayi yang masih berlumuran air liur itu akan rewel. Ujung-ujungnya, Hongbin sendiri yang akan repot.

Ravi menatap Hongbin yang berdiri tepat di belakangnya, "Kau meremehkanku?"

Hongbin menggigit bawah bibir. Melihat kekasihnya seperti itu, ia takut kekasihnya itu akan marah. Ia tidak mau lagi melihat kemarahan Ravi. Terlalu menyeramkan baginya.

Ravi mulai melepas celana dan popok yang dipakai Yeri, lalu meletakkannya di atas meja. Hongbin mengambil popok yang sudah kotor itu, hendak membuangnya.

"Sudah biarkan saja. Biar aku yang membuangnya nanti. Kau ke bawah saja duluan. Nanti aku menyusul setelah selesai." jelas Ravi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari kesibukannya.

Hongbin mengedikkan bahu, "Baiklah. Oh iya, jangan lupa pakai tisu basah dan bedak."

Ravi kembali menatap Hongbin, "Kau masih tidak percaya juga?"

"Ya sudah. Aku ke bawah sekarang. Cepat ya."

Ravi memberi kode dengan ibu jarinya, tanda bahwa ia mengerti.

Hongbin melangkah menjauh, dan menuruni tangga.

Begitu sampai di lantai bawah, ia langsung menghampiri sang mertua.

"Mana Wonshik?" Tanya Tuan Kim.

"Masih mengganti popok Yeri."

"Ya sudah. Kita ke halaman duluan saja. Biarkan dia menyusul nanti." Saran Nyonya Park.

"Iya, Eomma."

Sentuhan terakhir untuk Yeri dari sang Appa, adalah celana yang dipakaikan kembali.

Sepanjang Ravi mengurusi putrinya barusan, bayi itu terus saja memandang wajah ayahnya sambil tersenyum. Juga sambil melakukan hobinya yang tidak bisa ia tinggalkan. Memasukkan tangan ke dalam mulut, dan melumurinya dengan air liur.

"Nah, sudah selesai. Ayo kita susul kakek dan nenekmu. Kalau sudah saatnya nanti aku akan mengajarimu untuk menyebut kata Halmeoni dan Haraboji, selain Eomma dan Appa tentunya." Ravi mengangkat tubuh mungil Yeri dari sofa, dan kembali menggendongnya dengan hati-hati.

Ia menelusurkan langkahnya menuruni tangga besar yang melingkar, melewati ruang tengah yang luas, koridor yang panjang, teras belakang, halaman, dan akhirnya sampai di sebuah tempat yang menyerupai lapangan. Di sana sudah berdiri kedua orang tua dan kekasihnya di dekat sebuah pesawat jet pribadi, dan ia menghampiri mereka.

"Akhirnya datang juga." Gumam Hongbin.

"Coba berikan cucuku padaku. Aku ingin memeluknya sebelum kami pergi lagi ke Amerika." Pinta Nyonya Kim, dan langsung dituruti oleh putranya.

Bayi bulat itu sudah diambil alih ke tangan lembut yang lain, "Kim Yerim, kami tidak tahu kapan kira-kira akan bertemu lagi denganmu. Jangan nakal ya. Kami menyayangimu." Ucap wanita paruh baya yang bernama asli Park Jiyoung itu, sambil memberikan senyuman hangat. Sang cucu hanya memperhatikan wajah neneknya, seolah mendengarkan. Namun tidak ada ekspresi yang dikeluarkan, seperti yang dilakukan para bayi umumnya.

Tuan Kim mengelus puncak kepala Yeri, "Kita akan bertemu lagi." Tuan dan Nyonya Kim lalu mengecup puncak kepala cucu kesayangannya itu secara bergantian, dan kembali menyerahkannya pada Ravi.

"Sampai jumpa. Jaga diri kalian baik-baik." Ujar Park Jiyoung.

Hongbin membungkukkan badan, "Eomma dan Appa juga. Semoga bisnis kalian selalu lancar."

Tuan Kim membalas tanda hormat yang Hongbin berikan dengan anggukan, "Terima kasih. Kami pergi dulu."

Mereka memasuki pesawat, dan beberapa menit kemudian pesawat itu lepas landas.

"Mereka sudah pergi." Ujar Ravi, sambil terus memperhatikan pesawat yang sudah terbang jauh itu.

"Jadi ke pemakaman Eomma-ku?" Tanya Hongbin.

Ravi menoleh, "Tentu saja, Binnie. Aku yakin Ravi Junior juga ingin bertemu dengan neneknya yang lain."

"Jangan panggil dia seperti itu. Yeri itu anak perempuan."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu Little Ravi saja. Bagaimana?" Tanya Ravi, lalu menatap putrinya, "Kau suka dengan panggilan dari Appa kan, Little Ravi? Hm?"

"Apa kau ingin anak laki-laki?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Tidak juga."

"Tidak juga berarti iya."

"Hei, tidak ada yang seperti itu di dalam kamusku."

"Kalau kau ingin anak laki-laki, kita masih punya kesempatan. Iya kan?"

"Kau benar, sayang. Tapi hal itu tidak pernah terbesit di dalam benakku."

 _Memangnya aku juga pernah kepikiran?_

"Jadi… kita pergi sekarang?" Tanya Hongbin.

Ravi mengangguk.

"Jangan lupa bawa beberapa botol susu untuk persediaan." Hongbin mengingatkan.

"Aku tidak akan lupa."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Setelah selesai mengirimkan doa, Ravi dan Hongbin memperhatikan nama yang terukir pada tanda besar di hadapan mereka. 'Park Jungah', nama itulah yang tercetak.

"Marga ibumu sama dengan ibuku." Ujar Ravi, yang masih setia mendekap Yeri di pangkuannya.

"Benar juga. Jangan-jangan mereka adalah saudara sepupu." Gurau Hongbin, garing.

"Iya. Berarti kita juga sepupu." Ravi menanggapi candaan itu dengan baik.

Hongbin terkekeh, "Kau ini ada-ada saja."

"Nah, kau yang mulai."

"Sudahlah."

"Bisa kulihat foto ibumu?" pinta Ravi, tiba-tiba.

Hongbin mengeluarkan dompet dari saku celana bagian belakangnya, dan mengambil satu foto dari dalam dompet berbahan jeans itu, "Ini." Ia hanya memperlihatkannya sebentar, tanpa memberikannya ke tangan kekasihnya. Setelah itu ia langsung memasukkannya kembali.

"Wah. Cantik sekali. Wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Hani Noona." Komentar Ravi.

"Siapa itu?"

"Mantan pacar Ken Hyung pada zaman dahulu kala."

Hongbin dibuat tertawa mendengar jawaban itu, "Kau ini. Bahasamu berlebihan sekali."

"Habisnya, memang dahuluuu sekali."

"Ya sudah. Terima kasih atas pujiannya tadi. Ibumu juga sangat cantik."

"Ibumu juga."

Kali ini Hongbin berhasil dibuat _sweatdrop_ , "Kau sudah mengatakannya tadi."

"Terserah aku mau mengatakannya berapa kalipun."

Hongbin memutar bola mata.

"Pantas saja anaknya juga cantik, seperti ibunya." Lanjut Ravi.

"Aku ini tampan, Kim Wonshik." Ujar Hongbin, tidak terima.

"Manis."

Hongbin tersenyum, dan mengangguk, "Itu lebih baik."

"Dan cantik."

Hongbin menepuk keningnya, "Oke, aku mengalah. Aku cantik. Tapi sayang sekali, kecantikan yang diturunkan ibuku ini tidak menurun pada anakku. Yeri malah mirip denganmu."

"Kebanyakan anak perempuan mirip dengan ayahnya. Sedangkan yang mirip dengan ibunya adalah anak laki-laki." Jelas Ravi, secara semi-subjektif.

"Tapi kau tidak mirip dengan Jiyoung Eomma." Komentar Hongbin, apa adanya.

"Karena wajahku ini campuran Eomma dan Appa."

"Berarti kalau kita punya anak laki-laki, ia akan mirip denganku?"

"Tentu."

"Kalau begitu nanti anak laki-laki itu dan Yeri tidak akan mirip. Nanti orang lain tidak akan menyangka kalau mereka adalah saudara kandung."

"Entahlah. Itu semua kan belum terjadi. Jadi aku belum bisa memvonis begitu saja."

Hongbin sedikit membungkuk, mensejajarkan wajah dengan wajah putrinya, "Yeri, ucapkan salam pada Jungah Halmeoni." Ujarnya, sambil mengedikkan dagu ke arah gundukan besar tanah –yang sudah dilapisi rumput hijau muda dan lembut di hadapan mereka.

Ravi memperhatikan Yeri yang tak hentinya memasukkan tangan ke dalam mulut, "Er… Binnie, sepertinya kita harus memberinya sebotol susu, supaya ia berhenti melakukan hal ini. Aku tidak mau ia terus-terusan 'memakan' tangannya sendiri."

Hongbin memberikan sebotol susu pada Yeri, dan Yeri langsung asik meminumnya sambil memeganginya sendiri.

Hongbin tersenyum ke arah sang putri, "Anak pintar…" ia menusuk-nusuk pipi Yeri, membuat bayi itu tertawa di sela-sela aktivitas makan siangnya. Untung saja ia tidak tersedak.

Ravi memperhatikan itu, lalu mengalihkan tatapannya kembali pada pusara di depannya, "Terima kasih karena telah melahirkan Hongbin, Eommonim. Sehingga aku bisa bertemu dengannya. Dan aku berjanji, aku akan berusaha untuk membahagiakan putramu ini selagi aku mampu untuk melakukannya."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Sepulang dari pemakaman, mereka langsung kembali ke rumah. Dan ketika memasuki kamar, Yeri sudah tidak bersama mereka.

"Apa tidak apa-apa jika Yeri diasuh para pelayan di rumah ini?" Tanya Hongbin, merasa sedikit khawatir. Bukannya ia tidak percaya pada orang lain, hanya saja selama ini yang mengurus putrinya adalah ia sendiri. Dan ia yang paling tahu dengan apa saja yang dibutuhkan sang putri.

"Mereka adalah orang-orang yang bisa dipercaya. Mereka juga adalah para perempuan baik yang begitu gemas pada bayi lucu seperti Yeri."

Ravi dan Hongbin akan menginap di rumah orang tuanya ini satu malam, sebelum kembali ke markas besok.

"Begitu gemas? Kalau mereka menculiknya bagaimana?" Tanya Hongbin, hiperbolis.

"Hal itu tidak akan terjadi. Bebaskanlah pikiranmu dari hal negatif seperti itu."

"Mudah-mudahan saja mereka bisa menjaganya dengan baik."

"Subin, Rana, Sungah, Sowon, dan Nana adalah peri-peri yang menjaga tuan putri Yeri layaknya peri yang menjaga putri Aurora dari gangguan peri jahat. Ya… setidaknya, anggap saja seperti itu."

"Peri jahat? Maleficent? Tapi Maleficent itu tidak jahat."

Ravi mengerutkan kening, "Aku tidak bilang Maleficent."

"Tapi peri jahat yang kau maksud adalah Maleficent."

"Tidak. Yang kumaksud adalah Sleeping Beauty dalam versi lain."

"Tapi versi aslinya adalah Maleficent."

Ravi membuang nafas berat, "Lupakan. Tidak usah dibahas. Kau ini ada-ada saja."

Ia duduk di tepi ranjang. Ia telah menaggalkan celananya hingga sebatas paha, hanya supaya bisa…

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **THE SEX SCENE HAS BEEN DELETED**

 **.**

"Setahuku pria bernama Lee Hongbin yang kukenal hampir setahun yang lalu ini tidak mudah menangis. Tapi sekarang kau tiba-tiba seperti ini. Jadi sebenarnya ada apa?"

Hongbin menunduk, "Tiba-tiba saja aku teringat pada mereka."

"Oh ayolah Binnie, kita baru saja meninggalkan mereka selama beberapa hari. Mereka sedang bersenang-senang. Sama halnya dengan kita. Lagipula Leo Hyung adalah 'pengasuh' yang baik. Apa yang kau khawatirkan? Apakah kau se-kangen itu pada mereka?"

"Bukan seperti yang kau pikirkan. Aku teringat pada musibah yang dialami Ken Hyung. Ketika ia mengalami keguguran satu bulan yang lalu. Apa kau pikir ia sudah benar-benar sembuh dari traumanya itu?"

Ravi menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, "Kelihatannya sih begitu. Kita sudah lihat sendiri kan kalau ia sudah bisa _move on_ dari hal itu."

"Aku membayangkan bagaimana jika aku berada di posisi Ken Hyung. Aku jadi teringat ketika aku hampir kehilangan Yeri. Apa kau ingat kejadian itu?"

Ravi mengangguk, "Ya. Ketika Bang Yongguk mencoba untuk membelah perutmu itu kan."

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkan bagaimana jika aku kehilangan anakku."

"Iya, sayang… aku mengerti kok perasaanmu." Ravi mencoba bersabar menghadapi Hongbin.

"Belum lagi masalah Leo Hyung dan N Hyung yang seperti sedang menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kita. Mereka berdua sedikit terlihat mencurigakan. Kita tidak tahu apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Ditambah Hyuk yang merasa kurang nyaman dengan hal mencurigakan itu. Dan aku tidak enak melihat Hyuk seperti itu."

Ravi mengacak-acak rambutnya, frustasi, "Kenapa kau begitu sensitif? Kau tidak sedang hamil kan?"

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak hamil."

"Beban hidupmu sendiri juga terlalu banyak. Tapi semua itu sudah berlalu. Aku tidak mau melihatmu bersedih lagi."

"Aku minta maaf karena telah merusak 'kegiatan' kita barusan."

"Yah… apa boleh buat. Kalau kau bersedih, memangnya aku bisa apa? Memaksa?"

"Jika kau masih mau, kita bisa melanjutkannya lagi sekarang. Ayo." Hongbin bangkit, hendak mendudukkan diri kembali di pangkuan Ravi.

Ravi langsung menarik tangan Hongbin, untuk kembali duduk di sampingnya, "Tidak. Aku tidak tega denganmu."

Hongbin jadi merasa bersalah, "Sekali lagi aku minta maaf, kali ini karena telah merusak mood-mu."

Ravi menunjukkan senyum manis, mencoba membuat Hongbin lebih tenang, "Tidak kok. Aku tidak kehilangan gairah. Aku hanya tidak ingin memperburuk keadaan. Jadi sebaiknya kita tidur sekarang, dan bermimpi indah. Lalu ketika bangun besok pagi, semua beban di dalam pikiran sudah hilang."

"Lalu bagaimana dengan kegiatan tadi? Kita belum selesai kan? Kita bahkan baru mulai."

Ravi memegangi kedua pundak Hongbin, "Lee Hongbin. Bersikaplah lebih tenang, dan pergi tidur. Mengerti?"

Setelah diam bertatapan selama beberapa detik, akhirnya Hongbin mengangguk, "Baiklah."

"Tapi sebelum tidur, kita mandi dulu."

"Dan memberikan kecupan selamat tidur untuk Yeri." Hongbin menambahkan.

"Setuju."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau masih punya banyak waktu untuk berada di sini bersamaku kan?"

"Aku belum tahu kapan aku akan kembali pergi ke Jeju. Mungkin besok atau lusa." Jawab Ravi, selagi mereka sama-sama menanggalkan pakaian mereka.

"Sebenarnya apa yang menarik dirimu sehingga frekuensi kepergianmu ke pulau itu semakin meningkat? Apa karena pekerja gadis cantiknya semakin banyak?"

Ravi berdecak, "Tuh kan, berprasangka buruk lagi."

"Aku membebaskanmu untuk melakukan apapun yang kau mau di luar sana ketika kau tidak sedang bersamaku. Asalkan kau tidak lupa diri, dan selalu ingat bahwa kau memiliki anak dan istri. Dan sahabat yang menyayangimu."

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa lupa. Aku juga menyayangi kalian semua." Ujar Ravi, dengan tenang.

Hongbin memalingkan muka, "Tapi sepertinya kau tidak akan bisa pergi ke sana besok."

Ravi menatap heran, "Loh. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Karena… besok malam itu…"

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Belum sempat Ken menginjakkan kaki di lantai dapur. Langkahnya terhenti di ambang pintu melihat N sedang memotong daging mentah untuk dimasak, untuk makan malam mereka. Namun sebenarnya bukan hal itu yang membuat ia tetap berdiri di ambang pintu. Yang membuatnya seperti itu adalah karena ia melihat Leo menempel di sebelah N, dan sedang membisikkan sesuatu di telinga anggota tertua mereka itu.

Ken tidak tahu apa yang sedang Leo katakan, karena jika dilihat dari cara Leo berbicara, seolah ia takut ada yang mendengar.

Dan entah apapun yang menjadi bahan pembicaraan itu, berhasil membuat kecurigaan Ken –yang sudah ada sejak lama- pada mereka berdua semakin bertambah.

"Ekhem!"

Suara Ken barusan membuat keduanya menoleh secara spontan, dan langsung membuat canggung. N tetap melanjutkan aktivitas, sedangkan Leo langsung membuka pintu rak bagian atas kitchen set dan mengambil dua botol Manhattan –mencoba mengambil sikap-.

Leo berpura-pura akan meminum salah satu Manhattan itu, sambil berjalan menghampiri Ken yang sudah berdiri di hadapan lemari es.

Ia menyodorkan botol Manhattan satunya lagi pada Ken, "Untukmu."

Tanpa menoleh ke arah Leo, Ken membuka pintu kulkas bagian kanan –yang suhunya dingin-, "No, thanks." Ia mengambil sekaleng bir yang letaknya berada di antara kaleng-kaleng bir lain yang berjejer rapi, "Aku hanya ingin meminum ini."

Setelah menutup pintu lemari es, ia lalu melangkah pergi, meninggalkan Leo yang berdiri terpaku.

Terpaku karena merasa posisinya semakin terancam.

Terancam akan ketahuan.

Ken membawa sekaleng bir itu ke dalam kamar, dan melemparnya ke atas tempat tidur. Ia sendiri malah mendudukkan diri di depan meja rias, dan menatap cermin. Memperhatikan refleksi dirinya dari ujung kepala hingga sebatas perut.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi pada mereka? Kenapa mereka begitu mencurigakan? Apa yang sedang mereka sembunyikan?"

Ia mengerejapkan mata.

Ia beralih ke meja komputer, lalu menyalakan komputer LCD miliknya itu. Berniat untuk menyusun strategi dalam permainan judi. Daripada terus memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak, pikirnya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu, Ken bangkit dari tempat duduknya. Membiarkan layar komputer tetap menyala, karena ia berniat untuk melanjutkannya kembali setelah ia mengambil minum.

Ya, ia merasa bahwa layar komputer tidak hanya menciptakan radiasi. Namun juga menyerap sebagian zat cair yang berada dalam tubuhnya.

Ia melupakan bir yang sebelumnya ia bawa, karena ia tidak mau minuman itu membakar kerongkongannya dan membuatnya merasa semakin kehausan.

Ketika ia melangkah keluar kamar, ia mendapati ruang tengah tempat persembunyian itu begitu sepi. Sama seperti ketika ia hendak memasuki kamarnya tadi.

Benar sekali.

Ravi dan Hongbin masih berada di rumah orang tua mereka, sedangkan Hyuk sedang ada janji untuk menjadi 'guru privat' Newsun yang sebentar lagi akan menghadapi ulangan semester.

Namun Ken melihat pintu kamar Leon yang tadinya terbuka sedikit –sebagai akses keluar masuk kucing itu- sekarang tengah terbuka lebar.

Hanya ada dua alasan yang ia yakini. Jika bukan karena Leo sedang berada di dalam sana, maka Leo baru saja keluar dari ruangan itu dan lupa menutup pintunya.

Ken menyambung langkah menuju pintu itu, iseng memeriksa kamar Leon untuk menuntaskan kemungkinan yang terbesit dalam benak. Melupakan rasa hausnya.

Ia melihat Leo dan N berjongkok, melakukan aktivitas yang berbeda. Leo mengelus-elus tubuh Leon –yang sedang melahap nikmat serealnya- dari kepala hingga ke punggungnya, sementara N sedang menuangkan susu ke dalam wadah yang telah disediakan.

Mereka mengurus Leon dengan baik, seperti apa yang pernah dikatakan N sebelumnya bahwa Leon adalah anaknya dan Leo.

Tapi tidak hanya itu.

Leo membisikkan sesuatu ke telinga N.

Mereka tidak menyadari seseorang yang tengah memperhatikan mereka, karena posisi mereka membelakangi orang itu.

"Aren't you cooking for the dinner, Hyung?" Ken kembali menyela aktivitas kedua Hyung-nya.

Refleks mereka berdua menoleh ke asal suara, dan keduanya langsung bangkit dengan kompak.

N tersenyum ke arah Ken, mencoba menyembunyikan rasa terkejutnya, "Ya… sambil menunggu dagingnya matang. Kurasa ada baiknya jika memberi makan Leon terlebih dahulu. You know sometimes Leo forgot doing it."

Leo berjalan menghampiri Ken, "Dan sebaiknya kita lanjutkan pelajaran billiardmu."

Ken memangku tangan, "Tidak, Hyung. Mungkin lain kali saja. Sekarang aku sedang sibuk untuk menyusun strategi dalam berjudi."

"Itu bagus. Kalau begitu lanjutkanlah." Ujar Leo.

"Tanpa perintahmu, aku memang akan melanjutkannya."

 _Sehingga kalian bisa melanjutkan pembicaraan mencurigakan kalian kembali_

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

"Kupercayakan The Dark Light padamu, Cha Hakyeon. Tolong jaga mereka dengan baik. Dan jaga dirimu juga dengan baik."

Malam hari. Dan sudah larut.

Tidak ada siapapun termasuk Leo yang menginginkan dirinya untuk berpamitan secara mendadak di saat yang tidak tepat ini. Ia akan pergi, namun tidak membawa apapun selain ponsel dan dompetnya.

N terkekeh kecil, "Kau terlalu berlebihan Leo. Kau mengucapkan hal itu seolah-olah kau akan pergi meninggalkan kami untuk selamanya."

Leo mendekap tubuh N.

N membalas pelukan itu, dan menepuk-nepuk punggung Leo, "Kau juga, Leo. Jangan sampai kepergianmu ini sia-sia."

Ia melepaskan pelukan itu.

Leo mencopot tiga pasang tindikan di telinganya. Meraih telapak tangan N, lalu memberikan enam lingkaran titanium itu ke tangan N.

"Aku pergi."

N tersenyum, dan mengangguk pelan sebagai jawaban.

Leo melangkahkan kaki-kaki panjangnya menghampiri pintu keluar.

Jari telunjuknya telah terangkat, hendak menekan tombol pintu.

"Hyung, kau mau ke mana?" Tanya Ravi, yang baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Membuat tangan Leo tetap tertahan di udara.

"Sekarang, N yang akan menjadi pemimpin kalian." Ujar Leo, tanpa berbalik.

Ravi membulatkan mata, "Apa kau bilang?! Kenapa tiba-tiba-"

Leo akhirnya bersedia untuk membalikkan badan, untuk melihat Ravi.

"Tentu aku memiliki alasan untuk melakukan semua ini."

"Tapi kau tidak pernah membicarakannya terlebih dahulu dengan kami!"

"Tapi aku sudah memutuskan. Dan tidak ada yang bisa mengganggu gugat keputusanku kan?"

Ravi melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Leo, dan langsung memeluknya dengan erat, "Aku sangat berharap kau bisa menjelaskan semuanya, Hyung…"

Leo tidak membalas pelukan itu. Malah menenggelamkan wajahnya di pundak dongasaeng-nya itu.

Leo tidak ingin melakukan –kepergian- ini. Dan dekapan yang diberikan Ravi membuatnya semakin berat hati.

Mereka berada dalam sentuhan afeksi itu cukup lama, seolah nyaman berada di posisi seperti itu.

N langsung memisahkan pelukan Leo dan Ravi, "Sudah cukup ucapan selamat tinggal-nya!"

Leo berbalik, kembali berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Menekan tombol metal, dan pintu yang juga terbuat dari metal itu bergeser ke samping. Menampilkan warna hitam.

Kegelapan yang sesuai dengan atmosfir yang mengitari sekeliling mereka.

Leo melangkah keluar, menyatukan diri dengan kegelapan itu. Memasukkan sidik jari pada pemindai yang tersedia di luar pintu itu.

Dan pintu itu bergeser menutup.

Memisahkan mereka.

Ravi menoleh ke arah N, dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

"Aku akan menjelaskannya." Ujar N, yang merasa bahwa tatapan Ravi barusan benar-benar meminta kejelasan.

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Lima anggota The Dark Light memasuki gedung Gambrel Gambler.

Seperti biasa. Dengan pakaian formal lengkap yang ditutupi mantel hitam, dan membawa tas kopor besar berisi uang di tangan mereka masing-masing.

Yang membuat mereka berbeda malam ini jika dibandingkan dengan malam-malam perjudian biasanya adalah, yang memimpin mereka di depan.

Leo tidak ada, sehingga N yang berada di posisi Leo saat ini. Namun N tidak seperti Leo. Anggota tertua mereka –yang sekarang adalah pemimpin- itu masih bersedia untuk mengemudi. Ia masih bersedia untuk ikut membawa beban –tas- di tangannya. Dan ia tidak mengisap rokok elektrik –yang biasa Leo lakukan setiap kali akan berjudi-. Sesungguhnya, rasanya begitu aneh bagi mereka untuk berada di bawah pimpinannya. Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya bagi mereka. Dan mereka harus mulai membiasakan diri.

N sudah menceritakan sebagian kecil alasan mengapa Leo harus pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

Benar-benar hanya sebagian kecil, dan belum jelas. Namun mereka tidak bertanya lebih jauh, karena mereka tidak menyadari ketidak-jelasan itu.

Ravi tidak membawa Yeri. Ia tidak mungkin membawanya ke tempat seperti ini kan? Jadi ia menitipkannya pada Newsun. Tentu saja. Gadis itu adalah orang yang tepat, karena ia adalah orang terdekat Hyuk –selain anggota mereka sendiri- dan begitu gemas dengan anak-anak terutama bayi. Ia bisa menjadi peri yang baru bagi Yeri.

Gedung yang biasanya ramai ini, sekarang lebih ramai dari biasanya.

Hari ini sedang diadakan sebuah festival perjudian tahunan yang berjudul Gamblauction II, seperti yang pernah diadakan hampir satu tahun yang lalu. Kali ini dengan tema 'Dutch Auction is No Longer Trading Down', karena tahun ini diharapkan sang pemilik gedung mendapatkan keuntungan yang berbeda dari tahun sebelumnya.

Ya, memang belum genap setahun. Namun sepertinya sang pemilik gedung yang merupakan penyelenggara acara ini sudah tidak sabar untuk kembali meraup keuntungan besar yang tidak dapat ditolaknya.

Jadi untuk lebih memeriahkan acara ini, sang penyelenggara menyewa seratus gadis cantik yang berpostur ideal dan tubuh mereka dibalut pakaian yang sangat minim, untuk menyebar di seisi gedung, menggoda para pria. Tidak hanya itu. Di atas stage yang lantainya mengkilap, seorang pembawa acara sedang melelang seorang gadis perawan yang berdiri di tengah stage.

'Barang' lelangan lainnya menunggu di backstage hingga yang berada di atas stage berhasil terjual.

Wajah gadis blasteran itu terlihat pasrah, namun tidak semua barang lelangan seperti itu. Karena beberapa di antara mereka ada juga yang memang ingin terbebas dari orang-orang 'di balik' gedung ini.

"Tia Hwang Cuevas, delapan belas tahun, blasteran Korea Selatan-Meksiko-Jerman, seratus tujuh puluh satu sentimeter lima puluh kilogram, dan tentunya masih perawan. Mari kita mulai dengan sepuluh juta Won. Ada yang bersedia untuk harga yang lebih tinggi?" ujar MC itu, menawarkan barang lelangannya yang ketiga.

"Delapan belas juta." Ujar seorang pria yang mengacungkan benda putih mirip lollipop –tanda bahwa ia bergabung dalam acara pelelangan ini- di tangan kanannya.

"Delapan belas juta! Ada yang lebih tinggi?" ujar sang pembawa acara.

"Dua puluh lima." Ujar pria lainnya, yang juga mengangkat benda putih yang serupa.

Gadis blasteran itu memejamkan mata.

Ia hanya bisa berharap bahwa yang berhasil membeli dirinya adalah pria baik-baik, dan bukan pria paruh baya yang biasanya memiliki niat buruk.

"Tiga puluh!"

"Tiga puluh tiga!"

Dan seperti itulah, acara itu terus berlanjut. Namun sepertinya anggota The Dark Light tidak tertarik dengan acara pelelangan tahun ini. Mereka berpikir bahwa pelelangannya tidak akan se-seru tahun kemarin. Meskipun pada kenyataannya mereka salah berprediksi.

Acara tahun ini lebih meriah dibandingkan tahun kemarin. Pengunjungnya tidak hanya para penjudi dari dalam kota Seoul saja, melainkan dari seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan. Bahkan para penjudi yang berdatangan dari berbagai belahan dunia juga tidak ingin ketinggalan salah satu event terbesar perjudian ini. Dan biasanya The Dark Light berbaur dengan orang-orang mancanegara ini –sebagai lawan main-.

Acara pelelangan ini juga diselingi hiburan dari sekelompok pemusik jazz dan klasik, dan ditampilkan secara paralel dengan para penari sensual.

"Kalian boleh berpencar untuk mendatangi spot permainan judi yang kalian sukai." Ujar N, setelah dua orang pelayan mengambil mantel mereka.

"Baiklah." Jawab mereka, secara bersamaan.

Mereka benar-benar berpencar. Kecuali Ravi dan Hongbin yang selalu menempel, seperti ada lem yang merekat tubuh mereka.

"Jadi ini alasan kenapa aku tidak bisa pergi ke Jeju malam ini? Karena ini adalah saatnya bagi kita untuk berjudi?" Tanya Ravi.

Hongbin tersenyum, menampakkan eyesmile dan dimple-nya, kemudian mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

Ravi mengacak-acak rambut Hongbin, "Kau ini manis sekali. Dalam keadaan seperti ini, kau masih bisa membuatku merasa gemas padamu." Ia lalu mencubit pipi kekasihnya itu.

Hongbin mengusap-usap bekas cubitan kekasihnya, "Kau memperlakukanku seperti anak kecil. Aku ini sudah menjadi seorang ibu."

Ravi terkekeh, "Aku tahu itu."

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis merangkul mesra lengan Ravi. Spontan membuat Ravi mundur satu langkah karena terkejut. Hongbin tidak kalah kagetnya melihat hal itu.

Ia adalah salah satu dari seratus gadis yang disewa sang penyelenggara acara.

"Tuan-Tuan The Dark Light yang tampan, kalian tidak akan memulai permainan~?" Tanya gadis itu, dengan intonasi yang begitu menggoda.

"Er… kami-" Ravi bingung mau berkata apa. Mau melepaskan sentuhan itupun, ia merasa tidak enak.

"Nona, apakah kau akan terus menempel padanya seperti itu?" Tanya Hongbin, dingin. Melihat reaksi Hongbin seperti itu, Ravi menelan ludah. Meskipun Hongbin bukanlah tipikal seorang istri yang galak, namun pria cantik itu memiliki senjata untuk mengancam Ravi. Semacam 'jatah', mungkin.

Gadis itu malah beralih menggandeng lengan Hongbin, "Tidak, aku bisa menempel dengan pria manapun di sini. Jika Tuan ingin aku temani, tinggal bilang saja."

Ravi menyodorkan beberapa lembar uang di hadapan gadis itu, "Ambil, dan pergilah. Kami hanya ingin berdua."

Gadis itu tentu langsung meraih uang itu dengan wajah yang berseri, "Terimakasih, Tuan." Ia mengecup bibir Ravi sekilas, dan langsung melenggang pergi dengan santai. Meninggalkan Ravi dan Hongbin yang saling tatap, memandang bengong satu sama lain selepas kejadian barusan.

"Er… gadis yang agresif ya?" ujar Ravi, yang sebenarnya bingung harus mengatakan apa untuk memecah suasana.

"Kuharap kau tidak merasa kegirangan dengan kecupan itu."

"Tentu saja tidak, Binnie sayang… aku hanya bisa dibuat kegirangan oleh kecupan yang diberikan olehmu…"

"Apakah itu sebuah kode, sebuah klarifikasi, atau hanya sebuah gombalan?"

Sementara itu di dekat pintu masuk –ia tidak beranjak ke manapun-, Ken mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

Ia tidak membawa uang sepeserpun di dalam tas itu.

Ia hanya membawa sebuah papan berukuran 30x30 sentimeter yang dilapisi kertas putih di atasnya –semacam kanvas-, dan alat tulis.

Sambil berdiri, ia mulai menggoreskan pensilnya di atas permukaan kanvas yang ia pegangi di lengan kirinya, sambil sesekali memperhatikan ruangan luas yang ada di hadapannya.

Ia membuat sketsa.

Entah mengapa, ia tidak memiliki gairah untuk melakukan sebuah perjudian malam ini. Namun ia akan merasa bersalah jika ia tidak menuruti perintah N untuk ikut pergi ke tempat ini. Maka ia tetap ikut, tetapi ia melakukan hal lain. N tidak melarang, lagipula. N bukanlah Leo yang suka memaksakan kehendaknya pada orang lain.

Apa yang pernah dikatakan Leo sebelumnya itu benar.

Bahwa di sisi lain, N lebih pantas untuk menjadi seorang pemimpin. Meskipun N adalah sosok yang perhatian, namun naluri gangster-nya masih berjalan dengan seimbang.

"Apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh salah seorang anggota gangster penjudi tangguh dengan sebuah kanvas di tangannya? Mencoba untuk menyusun sebuah strategi untuk menindas orang-orang yang selalu kalah berjudi, hm?" ujar seseorang, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Ken.

Ken sangat mengenali suara itu, dan langsung menoleh, "Kau-" ia memeberikan kilatan tatapan sinis pada pria di sebelahnya.

 _Hwang Juwon_

Pria yang –sepertinya- menjadi ayah dari anak yang pernah dikandung oleh Ken.

"Just have some fun, babe." Juwon mengangkat sebelah bibir, menciptakan smirk. Ia lalu melangkah pergi meninggalkan Ken yang terus menatap sinis padanya tanpa henti.

Juwon tidak berani berbuat macam-macam, mungkin karena merasa takut akan ancaman keras yang pernah diberikan Ken sebelumnya.

Begitu pria itu tenggelam di balik keramaian, Ken melanjutkan aktivitasnya. Mencoba melupakan sejuta kenangan buruk yang menghinggapi benaknya akibat kembalinya kehadiran seorang iblis –baginya- itu dalam kehidupannya.

Di sisi N, ia baru saja dikalahkan oleh pria kaukasia yang menjadi lawan mainnya. Ia tidak bisa berkonsentrasi dengan baik dalam permainannya, karena **tidak bisa berhenti memikirkan kepergian Leo**. Terlebih, ia yang paling tahu seluruh alasan kepergian itu secara detail. Memberikan tekanan yang lebih padanya.

"HOLLLLYCRAP!" umpatnya.

Pria bule itu tertawa, "Seems like The Dark Light isn't lucky nowadays." Ujarnya.

N mendelik, "Watch your mouth, you airhead!"

"Ahahahahaha… these all are mine! See it, loser? Now we've seen who's the true airhead."

N baru saja melihat setumpuk uang kertas diambil pria itu di depan matanya.

Satu juta Won melayang.

Seorang gadis merangkul tubuh N dengan mesra, "Tidak apa-apa Tuan… coba lagi saja…" ujarnya, seduktif.

Gadis sewaan lainnya.

N tersenyum padanya, menyembunyikan kekecewaannya, "Terimakasih."

Waktu terus berlalu.

Lebih dari satu jam –satu jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar- mereka sibuk melakukan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Yook Sungjae,"

Hingga akhirnya gendang telinga Hyuk menjadi lebih peka dari biasanya, begitu ia mendengar satu nama disebut sang pembawa acara di atas stage.

"…dua puluh tahun, seratus delapan puluh sentimeter enam puluh delapan kilogram, dan sudah tidak perjaka. Meskipun begitu… anak ini tetap terlihat menarik, bukan? Dan kami pastikan bahwa ia bisa memberikan sebuah kepuasan tak terkira. Jadi, kita mulai dengan dua puluh juta. Ada yang berani memberikan penawaran lebih tinggi?"

Dan orang-orang mulai bersaing memberikan harga tinggi untuk mendapatkan barang lelangan itu.

Acara pelelangan para pemuda itu masih berlanjut, dan saat ini sudah memasuki tahap pelelangan laki-laki.

Hyuk bisa memastikan bahwa pemuda yang ia lihat di atas stage –dari kejauhan- itu adalah orang yang begitu ia kenal.

Ia membuat langkah besar menerobos kerumunan orang-orang yang bergabung dalam acara pelelangan, hingga akhirnya sampai tepat di hadapan stage.

Ia tercengang melihat seseorang yang disebut Yook Sungjae itu, sampai akhirnya tatap Sungjae tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya.

Sungjae membulatkan mata, "H-Hyuk…" gumamnya.

"To-long se-la-mat-kan a-ku." Sungjae berkomat-kamit. Takut ketahuan sang MC.

Hyuk mengerti dengan kalimat yang dilontarkan gerakan bibir itu.

"Empat puluh tiga!"

Suara teriakan orang-orang yang memperebutkan barang lelangan, sampai mereka berdua abaikan.

"Seratus juta!" teriak Hyuk, dengan suara lantang.

Semua mata tertuju padanya.

"Seratus juta! Ya! Baru kali ini ada yang berani menawarkan harga yang langsung melompat seperti itu. Adakah yang berani untuk harga yang lebih tinggi?" ujar sang pembawa acara.

Tidak ada yang menjawab.

Hanya terdengar keributan dari gumaman kesal orang-orang yang sepertinya tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk melampaui harga yang terakhir disebutkan.

"Satu…

Dua…

Tiga!

Ya! Yook Sungjae terjual pada The Dark Light!"

Semua anggota The Dark Light bisa mendengar kalimat MC itu dari speaker yang suaranya terdengar ke seluruh penjuru gedung.

 _The Dark Light? Siapa yang telah membeli pria itu…?_

Mereka –minus Hyuk- bertanya seperti itu dalam hati.

Hingga dari tempat masing-masing, hati mereka tergerak untuk menghampiri stage.

Namun di tempat Ken, sepertinya ada sesuatu yang menahannya untuk tetap berada di sana.

"Lukisan yang bagus." Komentar seorang pria paruh baya berwajah rupawan, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Ken.

Ken menoleh, "Eh? Terimakasih, Tuan. Tapi ini bukan lukisan. This is just an ordinary sketch."

Pria itu mengambil segelas minuman berwarna merah, dari nampan yang dibawa seorang pelayan yang tidak sengaja lewat di depan mereka, "Apapun itu, itu adalah benda mahal yang memiliki nilai artistik yang tinggi." Ia lalu menenggak cairan manis itu.

 _Yang benar saja…_

"I shall give you fifty million Wons for it." pria itu mengedikkan wajahnya pada gambar yang terlihat nyata itu. Benar-benar kondisi di dalam ruangan gedung ini yang dipindahkan ke atas permukaan kertas. Hanya saja dalam versi tidak berwarna.

Ken tersenyum formal, "Maaf Tuan, ini tidak dijual."

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya, "Moon Junghyuk. Tapi lebih akrab disapa Eric. Itu adalah nama 'artist'-ku"

Ken seolah tersadar sesuatu, dan menjabat tangan om-om tampan itu, "Aku Ken. Aku pernah mendengar nama Eric Moon disebut-sebut sebagai pelukis terhebat di Seoul. Senang berkenalan denganmu, Tuan. Suatu kehormatan bagiku dapat berkenalan denganmu."

"Jadi nama artist-mu adalah Ken." Simpul pria itu, begitu jabat tangan mereka terlepas.

"Tidak. Itu hanyalah sebuah sapaan akrab dari teman-teman."

"Yang jelas semua orang di sini termasuk aku, tahu bahwa kau adalah anggota The Dark Light yang terkenal di antara semua kalangan penjudi itu. Suatu kehormatan juga bagiku dapat disambut dengan baik oleh The Dark Light."

Ken mengangguk, memberi hormat.

"Tidak apa-apa, jika kau tidak ingin menjual gambar itu pada siapapun. Sebagai seorang artist, aku mengerti. Kau bisa menyimpannya. Tapi jika kau merasa tertarik untuk lebih mengembangkan lagi bakatmu, aku selalu stand by di gallery utamaku di Jalan Boahnmyeon Utara."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

"Jadi kau tinggal di sini?" Tanya Sungjae yang mengedarkan pandangannya ke penjuru ruang tengah tempat persembunyian The Dark Light, selagi ia terduduk nyaman di atas sofa. Wajahnya menunjukkan ekspresi dari sebuah kekaguman.

"Ya." jawab Hyuk, singkat.

"Waaah hebat sekali."

"Benarkah? Bukankah tempat ini terlihat biasa saja?" ujar Ken, yang duduk di samping Hyuk, berhadapan dengan Sungjae.

"Tidak, maksudku, tempat ini tidak begitu luas, tapi terkesan mewah dan… letak dan jalan masuknya itu loh yang membuat tempat ini luar biasa. Di bawah tanah, melewati sebuah lorong gelap yang merupakan labirin yang dindingnya bisa bergeser dan cara mainnya lain dari yang lain, dan pintu metal yang bergeser terbuka dengan pemindai sidik jari. Apanya yang bisa disebut biasa saja dari itu semua?"

Semua orang tertawa mendengar celotehan antusias yang diutarakan Sungjae barusan. Meskipun Ken merasa sedikit sakit mendengar perihal labirin. Karena yang mebuat desain dan mengatur semua sistem pergerakannya adalah Leo. Dengan kata lain, ia jadi teringat pada pria dingin itu.

Pria yang kemarin-kemarin sempat ia jauhi.

Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena telah melakukan itu.

Ia tidak pernah menerka, bahwa Leo akan meninggalkan mereka semua seperti ini.

N bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Biar kuambilkan minum." Lalu dengan segera, ia menghilang di balik pintu ruang makan.

Kalau Leo, mana mau melakukan pelayanan seperti itu.

Entah N sendiri yang lupa bahwa sekarang ia adalah pemimpin The Dark Light, atau memang ia yang terlalu baik sehingga tetap bersedia melakukan hal itu.

Anggota mereka sendiri tidak ada yang berani untuk membandingkan antara Leo dan N, tentang mana yang lebih baik? Mana yang lebih layak?

Mereka pikir, Leo dan N adalah dua individu yang berbeda. Pribadinya berbeda, isi kepalanya berbeda, dan memiliki inisiatif yang berbeda.

Mereka berdua memiliki keistimewaannya masing-masing.

"Jadi, sejak kapan kau dan Hyuk saling kenal?" Tanya Ravi, yang duduk bersama Hongbin.

"Kami adalah teman semasa SMA." Hyuk yang menjawab.

"Apakah kalian adalah teman dekat?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Tidak. Hanya sebatas teman seangkatan. Kami bahkan tidak sekelas." Jawab Sungjae.

"Apa benar Hyuk adalah siswa terpintar di angkatan kalian?" Tanya Ken, memastikan apa yang pernah diceritakan Hyuk sebelumnya.

Hyuk menatap Ken tidak terima, "Hyung! Kau tidak percaya padaku? Jelas-jelas aku ini telah memenangkan hadiah uang dari kuis fisika di majalah itu."

Sungjae terkekeh, "Itu benar, Hyung. Hyuk adalah juara satu dari dua ratus siswa di angkatan kami."

"Sungjae juga adalah anak yang pintar. Ia masuk lima puluh besar dari dua ratus orang itu." jelas Hyuk.

"Iya, aku masuk lima puluh besar. Tapi yang ke-lima puluh-nya."

Semua orang kembali tertawa, bersamaan dengan N yang baru tiba dengan enam kaleng bir di tangannya. Ia meletakkannya di atas meja, dan kembali mengambil tempat duduk.

"Ngomong-ngomong, Jae, kau- er… maaf aku menanyakan hal ini. Em… kau pernah 'bercinta' dengan Leo Hyung kan?" Tanya Hyuk, tiba-tiba.

Semua orang di sana –termasuk Sungjae itu sendiri- terperanjat, "B-bagaimana kau… bisa tahu…? Apakah kau mengenalnya?" Sungjae bertanya balik.

"Kau adalah salah satu partner seks Leo?" ujar N, merasa hal itu sulit dipercaya.

"Semua orang di sini terus mengajukan pertanyaan. Siapa yang akan duluan menjawab?" ujar Ravi, ada benarnya.

"Sungjae, kau yang akan menjawab duluan. Hyuk yang pertama bertanya, kan?" pinta N.

Semua tatapan tertuju pada Sungjae, yang hendak menjawab.

Ia mengambil sekaleng bir, dan membuka penutupnya, "Benar. Aku pernah melakukannya dengannya." Ia lalu meneguk cairan di dalam kaleng itu.

Sungjae jadi teringat, 'permainan' Leo sangat kasar. Sehingga berhasil menyakiti Sungjae yang tidak pernah disetubuhi seorang pria sebelumnya itu.

"Kita semua tahu bahwa Leo Hyung itu sangat anti dengan yang namanya pemerkosaan. Berarti kau melakukannya dengan sukarela?" Tanya Hyuk lagi. Sekarang percakapan itu terjadi di antara mereka berdua saja.

Yang ditanya, hanya mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

"Kenapa kau bersedia?"

"Karena ia menjanjikan sejumlah besar uang padaku. Dan setelahnya, ia tidak bohong. Ia benar-benar memberiku uang itu."

"Di mana kalian bertemu?"

"Di klub malam dekat sini."

Mereka semua mengangguk mengerti. Seperti dugaan mereka. Sama halnya dengan Zelo waktu itu, pasti tempat pertama kali bertemu bagi Leo dan para partner seks-nya adalah klub malam.

"Di mana kalian 'melakukan'nya? Berapa uang yang ia berikan? Lalu uang yang kau inginkan itu sebenarnya untuk apa?"

"Hyuk, pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu terlalu pribadi. Kau tidak perlu tahu jawabannya." Ujar Ravi.

"Kalau kau benar-benar ingin tahu jawabannya, sebaiknya kalian bicarakan berdua saja nanti." Saran Hongbin.

"Baiklah. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu."

"Now is Hyuk's turn to answer Sungjae's question." Ken mempersilahkan.

"Aku kenal dengan Leo Hyung. Aku, Ken Hyung, Hongbin Hyung, N Hyung, Ravi Hyung, dan Leo Hyung, kami semua sudah seperti keluarga."

"Because he was the leader of The Dark Light. And forever, he is." Tambah N.

"Memangnya kau tidak tahu siapa kami? Seharusnya semua orang di dalam Gambrel Gambler tahu siapa itu The Dark Light." Ujar Ravi.

"Aku bukanlah seorang penjudi, tidak mengetahui apapun yang terkenal di kalangan para penjudi, dan tidak tahu apa-apa yang bersangkutan dengan perjudian."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menjadi salah satu dari barang lelangan di festival Gamblauction?" Tanya Hongbin.

Sungjae tersenyum miris, "Entahlah. Semua terjadi begitu saja. Berawal ketika satu minggu yang lalu aku minum sampai mabuk, di sebuah klub malam. Ketika aku bangun, aku sudah berada di balik jeruji. Mereka mengambil uang dan ponselku, sehingga aku tidak bisa menghubungi siapapun. Yang aku tahu dari mereka, aku akan dilelang. Aku melihat barang lelangan lainnya juga dikurung sepertiku. Sebenarnya aku sempat mendengar penjaga jeruji membicarakan The Dark Light, yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu gangster penjudi tangguh di kota ini. Tapi aku tidak menyangkan bahwa salah satu anggotanya adalah Hyuk dan Leo."

"Sekarang aku ingin bertanya padamu, Hyuk." Ujar N, "Apa tujuanmu membeli Sungjae?"

"Aku hanya ingin menolongnya. Supaya ia bisa kembali pulang ke rumahnya. Itu saja."

"Yaps. Aku akan pulang besok." Ujar Sungjae.

"Kenapa? Padahal kau boleh menginap di sini barang dua malam lagi. Teman Hyuk, adalah teman kami juga." Ken menawarkan.

"Terimakasih atas kebaikannya, Hyung. Tapi aku tidak ingin merepotkan kalian. Jadi kupikir sebaiknya aku pulang saja."

"Ya sudah, kalau kau maunya begitu. Yang penting kau bisa kembali bebas setelah satu minggu lamanya kau dikurung." Balas Ken.

"Oh iya, sejak tadi kita membicarakan banyak hal berat. Sehingga lupa untuk berkenalan. Sungjae, kenalkan, ini adalah N Hyung. Pemimpin kami yang sekarang. Meskipun kenyataannya, kami semua dan N Hyung sendiri masih menganggap bahwa sang pimpinan tetaplah Leo Hyung. Seperti yang dikatakan N Hyung tadi."

Mereka tetap menginginkan Leo yang menjadi pemimpin mereka, bukan karena mereka merasa bahwa N tidak pantas.

Mereka sudah terbiasa berada di bawah pimpinan seorang Jung Taekwoon, dan mereka sudah nyaman seperti itu.

Hanya itu saja, tidak ada alasan lain.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Toh Leo sendiri yang membebankan tanggung jawabnya pada N. Dan N tinggal menjalankannya dengan baik. Meskipun tidak semudah mengatakannya.

Mereka tetap menghormati N, sebagaimana mereka menghormati Leo. Meskipun mereka menghormati keduanya dengan cara yang berbeda.

Leo disegani.

N disayangi.

Dihormati dengan cara yang berbeda, karena Leo dan N memimpin dengan cara yang berbeda. Dengan sistem kepemimpinan dan prinsip yang sama.

Kembali ke perkenalan, Sungjae dan N saling melempar senyum formal.

"Lihat, wajah mereka sama-sama mirip dengan Seo In Guk si aktor terkenal yang suka kita lihat di iklan-iklan." Gurau Ravi, membuat keduanya jadi salah tingkah.

"Tutup mulutmu, Kim Wonshik." Kecam N.

"Ini adalah Ken Hyung, pujaan hatinya Leo Hyung. Tapi Ken Hyung tidak menyukainya, karena Ken Hyung adalah seorang straight seperti aku dan N Hyung."

"Kau tidak perlu menceritakan hal itu, bocah ingusan." Kecam Ken.

"Ini adalah Ravi Hyung dan Hongbin Hyung. Mereka adalah sepasang kekasih dan sudah memiliki seorang putri. Namanya Yeri. Aku sudah menganggap Yeri sebagai adik kandungku sendiri, jadi aku suka memanggil Ravi Hyung dan Hongbin Hyung dengan sebutan Appa dan Eomma."

"Jadi kalian sudah punya anak? Di mana dia sekarang? Aku ingin melihatnya. Aku suka sekali dengan anak-anak."

"Yeri sedang tidak ada di sini." Jawab Ravi.

"Ia masih bayi. Tidak mungkin kan kalau dibawa ke dalam gedung perjudian bawah tanah. Jadi tadi mereka menitipkannya pada Newsun. Niatnya sih mau dijemput kembali besok. Karena sekarang sudah terlalu malam. Takut mengganggu tidur cantiknya pacarku yang imut itu." Jelas Hyuk.

"Kau dan Newsun masih pacaran?"

Hyuk menganggukkan kepala.

"Langgeng sekali."

"Meow."

Tiba-tiba seekor kucing berbulu lebat berjalan menghampiri Sungjae, dan mengelus-eluskan kepalanya di kaki Sungjae.

"Eh? Lucu sekali." ucap Sungjae. Ia mengangkat tubuh kucing itu, dan meletakkannya di pangkuannya. Ia lalu mengelus-elus tubuh kucing itu, sehingga gumpalan bulu itu merasa nyaman.

"Ia menyukaimu." Ujar Hongbin.

"Sepertinya ia tidak mau ketinggalan dalam perkenalan ini. Namanya Leon. Ia adalah anaknya Leo Hyung dan N Hyung."

Benar sekali. Kenapa Leo tidak membawa kucing kesayangannya ini untuk ikut pergi bersamanya? Apakah pria dingin itu tidak menghargai hadiah ulang tahun pemberian N ini? Atau Leo takut akan teringat pada N setiap kali melihat kucing ini?

Leon melompat ke lantai, dan berjalan menghampiri N.

"Kemarilah sayang…" ujar N, sambil mengangkat tubuh kucing itu untuk menyimpannya di atas pangkuannya, "Anakku yang malang. Sekarang kau tidak punya ayah."

"Dasar tidak waras. Sedih ditinggal Leo Hyung, sampai segitunya."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Hyuk meminta izin pada Ravi dan Hongbin untuk mengambil Yeri. Sekalian mengantar Sungjae pulang. Karena kebetulan jalan menuju rumah Sungjae melewati rumah Newsun. Ravi dan Hongbin mengizinkannya begitu saja, karena Hyuk –yang selama ini menjadi Oppa-nya Yeri- bisa menjaga Yeri dengan baik.

"Jadi, kau sudah tidak straight lagi sekarang?" Tanya Hyuk basa-basi, di tengah-tengah langkahnya di basement menuju tempat di mana mobil sport silver miliknya terparkir. Sementara Sungjae mengikuti di belakangnya.

"How do you know?"

Hyuk memutar bola mata, "Oh, c'mon dude. Kau telah berhubungan badan dengan Leo Hyung. Bagaimana mungkin kau masih straight."

"Oh iya ya."

"Nah."

"Mungkin baginya aku hanyalah seorang kenalan selewat. Tapi tidak untukku. Aku selalu teringat padanya setiap kali aku melihatnya di TV beberapa bulan yang lalu."

"Hah? Memangnya sejak kapan Leo Hyung masuk TV?"

"Itu loh, ketika ia menjadi seorang wanita di iklan susu ibu hamil."

Fakta yang menggelitik. Sempat membuat Hyuk tertawa sejenak, di tengah-tengah kesedihannya ditinggalkan oleh pimpinannya itu. Ya… hanya salah satu cerita lucu dari deretan kenangan-kenangan indah bersama Leo.

"Benar juga. Aku baru ingat kalau Leo Hyung pernah menjadi wanita hamil untuk sebuah iklan. Iklan itu sudah habis kontrak sejak lama. Bagaimana kau tahu kalau itu adalah Leo Hyung?"

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Dan aku yakin, hanya The Dark Light dan aku saja yang tahu. Karena penyamarannya saat itu sangat luar biasa."

"Memang luar biasa. Maka dari itu aku heran kenapa kau bisa tahu."

Mereka berhenti di sekitar mobil-mobil dan motor-motor sport milik masing-masing anggota The Dark Light. Hanya mobil sport hitam milik Leo yang tidak ada, karena dibawa pergi oleh sang empunya. Namun ia meninggalkan motor sport hitam miliknya di sana, dan terparkir tepat di samping motor sport cokelat milik Ravi.

Sebelum memasuki mobil, mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, dan saling tatap.

"You know what? Kau tidak normal, Hyuk."

"Dalam hal?"

"Orientasi seksual."

Hyuk mengerutkan kening, "Apa maksudmu? Kau yang gay, kenapa aku yang dituduh tidak normal?"

"Bagiku, pria straight itu tidak normal. Maksudku, hello… hari gini masih straight? Kau hidup bersama sekumpulan pria di dalam markasmu. Apakah di antara mereka tidak ada yang menarik hatimu?"

Hyuk sempat terdiam, sebelum menjawab, "Mereka semua memang cantik sih. Termasuk Leo Hyung. kecuali Ravi Hyung deh. Dia jelek."

"Hahaha. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Lihat saja, nanti akan kulaporkan padanya."

"Coba saja kalau bisa."

"Lalu, siapa yang kau sukai?"

"Newsun."

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, di antara semua anggota The Dark Light."

Hyuk yang mulai tidak menyukai topik ini, berbalik membelakangi Sungjae untuk memasukkan kunci mobilnya pada lubangnya, "Tidak ada."

"Masa sih?"

Belum sempat Hyuk membuka pintu mobil, ia malah kembali berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Sungjae, hingga punggung pria manis itu menabrak mobil sport biru –milik Hongbin- yang terletak di samping mobil milik Hyuk.

Hyuk mencengkeram kedua lengan Sungjae, sehingga posisi Sungjae terpojok.

"Aku tidak bohong, ketika aku mengatakan bahwa mereka itu cantik," ujar Hyuk, menatap mata sang lawan bicara dengan intens, "tapi aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk mengencani mereka,"

"Hyuk…" Sungjae merasa takut dengan tatapan tajam yang Hyuk berikan. Dalam benak, ia memukul-mukul kepalanya sendiri. Merasa tadi salah bicara. Ia lupa sebuah fakta bahwa Hyuk adalah salah satu anggota gangster yang bertubuh kuat dan pandai berkelahi. Dan satu hal lagi yang perlu ia garis bawahi. Bahwa Hyuk memiliki tubuh yang lebih tinggi darinya. Sehingga ia bisa saja dikalahkan saat itu juga oleh pria yang mendominasi itu.

"…karena kupikir ada yang lebih cantik,"

Sungjae menelan ludah.

"…kau, Yook Sungjae."

Sungjae membelelakkan matanya yang tidak kalah sipit dengan Hyuk itu.

"Sayangnya, kau terlalu murahan."

Sungjae menautkan sepasang alis tebalnya, "Apa kau bilang?"

"Bersedia menyerahkan tubuh suci dan perjakanya hanya demi uang, apa lagi namanya kalau bukan murahan?"

"Hei!"

"Tapi jujur saja, aku suka dengan cowok murahan itu." Hyuk mengangkat sebelah bibir, menunjukkan seringai, "From now on, we're on a date."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Ravi yang hari itu kebetulan sedang kebagian jadwal untuk pergi ke laundry bersama N, berjalan di jalanan metropolitan Seoul. Mereka telah memberikan semua tas besar berisi tumpukan cucian mereka pada pihak laundry, sehingga mereka kembali dengan tangan kosong. Berniat untuk mengambil pakaian-pakaian yang sudah bersih lusa nanti.

Ravi meminta N untuk pulang ke markas duluan. Alasannya sih, ada urusan dengan teman. Padahal itu hanya akal-akalan saja. Kenyataannya, ia hanya ingin menghirup udara segar.

Begitulah hidup seorang Kim Wonshik.

Dilahirkan sebagai anak tunggal di dalam keluarga ahli bisnis jutawan, namun tidak begitu peduli.

Hidup dalam penuh keberkahan, namun tidak bersyukur.

Diberi perusahaan resort besar, namun tidak mau mengurus.

Dijodohkan dengan beberapa pilihan gadis dari kalangan atas, namun ditolaknya.

Maklum, habis patah hati ditinggal mati sang pujaan hati. Setelah itu, trauma dan merasa terbebani.

Ia tidak ingin lagi terbebani oleh sesuatu yang semua orang sebut sebagai pasangan hidup.

Dalam imajinasi terliarnya pun, ia tidak pernah membayangkan bagaimana kalau ia **memiliki anak**.

Ia juga tidak ingin hidupnya terikat dengan sebuah perusahaan yang akan membuatnya terlibat dalam sebuah tanggung jawab yang besar.

Yang ia inginkan hanyalah sebuah kebebasan.

Ketika sedang asik keluyuran sendirian, ia tidak sengaja lewat ke sebuah gedung tua tak terurus, yang sebelumnya telah ia ketahui bahwa itu adalah tempat persembunyian BST.

Sepeninggal N, Ravi berjalan mengendap-endap memasuki sebuah gang yang diapit oleh bangunan itu dan bangunan tua lainnya. Menempelkan punggungnya pada dinding, dan kepalanya bersebelahan dengan sebuah jendela rusak. Jendela itu sudah tidak memiliki kaca, hanya ditutupi oleh beberapa kayu yang menyisakan celah. Celah itu dibuat sebagai jalan masuknya cahaya dan udara dari luar.

Inilah kegiatan iseng yang kadang-kadang ia lakukan.

Mengintip strategi berjudi BST yang biasanya sedang disusun sekitar jam segini.

"Aku ingin sekali menghabisi pimpinan mereka. Karena tanpa pimpinan, The Dark Light bukanlah apa-apa, dan kita bisa menghabisi mereka semua dengan mudah."

Tunggu dulu. Jika didengar dari isi kalimatnya, Bang Yongguk sedang mengatur strategi dengan cara yang kejam. Dan Ravi tidak menyangka bahwa pemimpin BST merencanakan hal itu.

"Jadi kau akan menaklukkan pimpinannya terlebih dahulu?" tanggap sebuah suara yang tidak dikenali Ravi.

Suara Sungyeol? Bukan.

Tao? Juga bukan.

Lalu siapa? Apakah BST baru saja merekrut anggota baru?

Yang pasti, bagi Ravi, untuk ukuran suara seorang pria, suara barusan itu terlalu imut. Dan telah membuatnya jatuh cinta. Dan yang jelas, hal itu telah membuatnya penasaran. Sehingga ia mengintip dari celah yang tersedia.

Temaram.

Hal itulah yang dapat ditangkap oleh indera penglihatan normalnya.

Tapi tidak apa-apalah. Lumayan, masih bisa melihat wajah pria itu, pikirnya.

Ia bisa melihat wajah pria itu dari bagian depan secara sempurna.

Ravi merasa saat ini jantungnya berdegup secara kurang ajar, gara-gara melihat wajah tampan –nan manis, dan cantik di saat yang bersamaan- pria itu.

Terpesona.

Jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Sudah lama ia tidak memiliki perasaan ini.

Sekalinya perasaan ini muncul, kenapa harus pada sesama pria?

Ah, masa bodohlah, pikirnya. Kalau jatuh cinta, ya jatuh cinta saja.

Dan karena ia merasa peduli, ia terus melakukan salah satu tindak kriminal yang disebut menguping itu.

"Bagus. Biar kuberitahu, ia biasa berada di sebuah klub malam yang tidak memiliki nama, karena tempat itu tersembunyi. Ini alamatnya." Ujar Yongguk. Ravi melihat Yongguk menyerahkan secarik kertas pada pria itu, dan langsung diterimanya.

Ravi memicingkan mata, menyaksikan itu.

Setelah menerima misi yang diberikan Yongguk, pria cantik itu melangkah keluar dari ruangan.

Ravi yakin bahwa pria itu akan keluar dari dalam bangunan itu, sehingga ia berhenti mengintip dan kembali berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu depan.

Kali ini ia mengintip dari ambang jalan gang, menunggu pria itu muncul dari pintu keluar.

Dan tak lama kemudian, akhirnya sosok yang ia tunggu-tunggu itu muncul juga.

"Hah… yang benar saja. Masa aku diminta untuk menggoda seorang pemimpin gangster penjudi? Memangnya Yongguk Hyung pikir aku ini pria macam apa? Ck. Menyebalkan sekali." pria itu mengeluh, dalam gerutuannya.

Ravi menyeringai tajam.

 _Kau tidak akan pernah menemukan Leo Hyung. Lihat saja, pria manis. Kau akan berhadapan dengan seorang Kim Wonshik malam ini…_

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Melihat Leo yang sudah bersiap-siap untuk mencari mangsa, Ravi langsung menahannya.

"Hyung, bisa tolong periksa data penyusunan strategi yang telah kubuat?" pinta Ravi.

"Aku mau ke klub malam. Aku harus memenuhi kebutuhan seks-ku sekarang. Kau bisa mengemukakan strategimu besok siang ketika kita rapat, iya kan?"

"Nanti pagi saja lah Hyung cari mangsanya. Bisa kan?"

"Kau pikir tempat yang namanya klub malam akan buka di pagi hari? Jangan macam-macam."

"Memangnya tempat mencari pria murahan hanyalah klub malam? Pagi-pagi juga kau tetap bisa mendapatkannya."

"Di mana?"

"Perusahaan pelacur dan gigolo, tentu saja."

Leo nampak menimang-nimang, hingga akhirnya menjawab, "Akan kuperiksa pekerjaanmu. Mana datanya?"

 _Yes!_

Untung saja Ravi suka mencurahkan inspirasi strateginya lewat tulisan di waktu senggang. Jika tidak, ia tidak tahu harus memberi alasan apa agar bisa mencegah Leo untuk pergi ke klub malam itu.

Ravi menyerahkan sebuah flashdisk berkapasitas satu terabite ke tangan Leo, "Tolong perbaiki jika ada yang salah, dan tambahkan jika ada yang kurang. Oke Hyung?"

Leo tidak menanggapi. Namun begitulah cara ia meng-iya-kan.

"Oh iya, aku baru saja membeli sextoys. Kalau kau benar-benar tidak tahan, selagi memeriksa tulisanku, kau bisa sambil melakukan 'itu'. Ambil saja di atas meja makan. Masih baru dan disegel. Dijamin masih 'sempit'."

"Sextoys saja masih perawan." Gurau N, yang sedang memainkan game perjudian di ponselnya, "Leo, kau sendiri masih perawan tidak? Eh, perjaka maksudnya." Lanjutnya, sarkastik. Dan seperti biasa, pemimpin mereka itu tidak menanggapi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang harus dijawab saja kadang-kadang tidak Leo jawab. Apalagi pernyataan tidak penting semacam barusan.

"Kenapa harus disimpan di atas meja makan sih? Kotaknya kan transparan. Kami bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mengerikan sekali." keluh Ken, yang tetap tidak mengalihkan tatap pada buku ensiklopedia pengetahuan umum dunia yang ada di tangannya.

Leo memasuki kamarnya, dan menyalakan komputer. Hendak memeriksa hasil pekerjaan Ravi di layar komputer itu. Ketika dilihat, ada tiga puluh halaman, tepatnya sekitar sepuluh ribu words. Ravi rajin sekali. Leo bisa menghabiskan waktu semalaman untuk membacanya.

Pantas saja anak itu sampai repot-repot membeli sextoys.

Hyuk melihat Ravi yang menekan tombol pintu keluar, "Hyung! Kau mau ke mana? Katanya mau mengajariku main billiard?" ia berkacak pinggang dengan tangan kirinya, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam tongkat bola sodok.

Ravi menoleh, "Pulang ke rumah orang tuaku. Mereka baru saja pulang dari Amerika."

Hyuk mencibir, "Lalu apa urusanmu? Mau mereka pulang dari Amerika kek, dari Indonesia kek, dari Zimbabwe kek, biasanya juga tidak peduli."

"Lalu apa juga urusanmu bertanya seperti itu padaku? Memangnya kalau sekali-kali aku merindukan mereka, apa tidak boleh?"

Hyuk mendengus sebal, "Ya sudah. Pergilah."

Ravi segera menghilang di balik pintu, begitu ia memasukkan sidik jari dari luar.

Ken menutup bukunya, "Aku juga masih belajar main billiard. Kita belajar bersama-sama saja, bagaimana?"

"Setuju."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Di dalam ruangan yang dipenuhi banyak layar, Ravi terus saja memfokuskan sepasang bola matanya pada salah satu layar. Seluruh layar itu menampilkan apa yang ditangkap oleh kamera CCTV yang menyebar di beberapa tempat sekitar klub malam itu. Dan yang Ravi perhatikan adalah layar yang menampilkan lorong sempit dan gelap menuju pintu masuk klub. Kamera yang menyorotnya, memakai mode dalam kegelapan. Sehingga warna yang terlihat dalam layar itu bukanlah hitam, melainkan tosca.

Klub itu berada di bawah tanah. Tempat yang tersembunyi, dan tidak semua orang tahu bagaimana akses untuk memasukinya. Letaknya tidak jauh dari tempat persembunyian The Dark Light.

"Serius sekali. Menunggu siapa sih?" Tanya seorang pemuda, petugas penjaga layar-layar itu. Ia memangku tangan di tempat duduknya yang nyaman, selagi memperhatikan Ravi.

"Bukan urusanmu, Benji."

Benji memutar bola mata.

Ketika mata Ravi akhirnya menangkap satu sosok pria yang diincarnya di dalam layar, ia segera mengambil langkah besar keluar ruangan itu, dan menuju ke ruang utama **du** nia **gem** erlap.

Benji hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, melihat tingkah aneh salah satu pengunjung tempat ia bekerja yang telah lama ia kenal baik itu.

Tempat itu begitu ramai. Dentuman musik yang sangat keras, terdengar jelas di telinganya. Orang-orang memenuhi lantai dansa, menggoyangkan tubuh dan menggerakkan kepala mereka dengan suka ria. Sebagian pengunjung pria terlihat sedang bermain wanita, di sofa berbentuk huruf 'U', pada beberapa sudut ruangan. Sebagian besar dari orang-orang itu mabuk, tentu saja.

Ravi menerobos kumpulan orang-orang di lantai dansa itu begitu saja, dan menyambung langkah menuju meja bar.

Ia lalu mendudukkan dirinya di sana.

"Ron, tolong siapkan Julep ya. Jadi kalau aku mau memesan nanti kau tinggal mengambilkannya."

"Baiklah." Jawab seorang bartender yang disapa Ron itu, sambil mengelap bersih gelas-gelas bening yang berjejer rapi di sana. Benda-benda yang terbuat dari kaca itu jadi terlihat mengkilap dibuatnya. Ia lalu melakukan apa yang diminta oleh salah satu pelanggannya itu.

"Terimakasih."

"Sama-sama. Eh, di mana Leo? Biasanya jam segini dia yang menempati tempat yang sedang kau duduki itu."

"Malam ini ia tidak akan datang. Ia sedang memiliki urusan lain yang tidak bisa ditinggalkan."

Ron mengangkat sebelah alis, "Lalu tujuanmu datang kemari?"

"Untuk 'merasakan' apa yang biasanya Leo Hyung rasakan."

"Seorang pria?"

Ravi mengangguk. Sang bartender hanya ber-o-ria, sebagai tanggapan.

Tak lama kemudian, Ravi melihat pria yang ditunggu-tunggunya itu sedang berjalan melewati keramaian orang-orang. Pria itu nampak melihat-lihat sekelilingnya, seperti orang tersesat di tengah hutan.

Ketika pria itu sampai di depan meja bar, tatapnya dan Ravi bertemu. Tatapan yang enggan untuk dilepas dari pihak Ravi, bonus seringaian andalannya.

 _Dari dekat, kecantikanmu terlihat lebih jelas…_

Tanpa ia sadari, ia mengubah seringaian itu menjadi sebuah senyuman menggoda, "Silahkan duduk."

Pria itu membalas senyuman Ravi, "Terimakasih." Jawabnya, ketika menduduki kursi yang bersebelahan dengan Ravi.

 _Ia tersenyum padaku! Ya Tuhan. Senyumnya manis sekali. Lebih manis dari apapun yang ada di dunia ini…_

Berdebar-debar semakin kencang.

Namun untungnya, ia bisa menyembunyikan debaran jantung yang kuat itu di balik mantel hitamnya.

Hanya beberapa detik, detak jantung itu kembali ke kecepatan aslinya, mengingat sebuah kenyataan pahit yang terpaksa harus ia terima.

 _Ah… sayang sekali, senyuman yang ia berikan itu hanyalah sebuah akting belaka. Sial_

Setelah itu, mereka sempat berbasa-basi sedikit. Hingga akhirnya Ravi mentraktirnya segelas Julep. Dan pria itu menerima kebaikan yang Ravi berikan dengan cara meminum minuman keras itu.

"Kelihatannya kau menyukai Julep. Kalau begitu, kau juga pasti menyukai Manhattan, Bourbon, Straight, Scotch, atau Hopscotch." Ujar Ravi. Ia juga mulai meminum Julep-nya.

"Tentu, aku suka Hopscotch." Jawab pria itu.

 _Hopscotch itu tidak ada, dasar bodoh. Aku hanya mengarang saja. Kau ini kelihatan sekali bohongnya. Dasar serigala betina_

"Kim Wonshik." Ujar Ravi.

"Ne?"

"Namaku Kim Wonshik." Ulangnya, "Tapi aku biasa dipanggil Ravi." Lanjutnya. Ia tidak bisa menahan dirinya untuk segera mengajak pria itu berkenalan.

"Aku Lee Hongbin."

 _Jadi namanya Lee Hongbin. Imut sekali. Seperti orangnya. Hanya saja tidak sinkron dengan postur tubuhnya yang atletis sepertiku_

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan, hingga akhirnya sampai ke tahap di mana pria bernama Hongbin itu benar-benar menipu Ravi –yang tidak akan mungkin tertipu, karena rencana Hongbin telah terbongkar oleh Ravi-.

"Ravi! Aku membutuhkan bantuanmu di sini!" teriak seorang gadis, dari arah sofa di sudut ruangan terdekat mereka.

"Tunggu sebentar. Aku akan kembali." Ujar Ravi. Hongbin mengangguk, dan Ravi meninggalkannya.

"Ada apa sih Janet?" Tanya Ravi, begitu berada di samping gadis itu.

"Pengait bra-ku copot. Tolong pasangkan ya." pinta gadis yang memiliki wajah seksi itu. Satu tipe dengan wajah Hyuna dan Nara yang begitu menggoda.

Ravi sweatdrop mendengarnya, "Hei. Kau memanggilku yang sedang sibuk berurusan dengan seseorang dari kejauhan hanya untuk memasangkan pengait pakaian dalam wanita? Kau pikir aku ini pria macam apa?"

"Apa saja. Yang penting bersedia."

Mendengar jawaban itu, Ravi menepuk keningnya. Ia lalu melihat ke sekelilingnya, "Pacarmu mana?"

"Putus."

"Teman-temanmu?"

Janet mengedikkan bahu, "Aku datang ke sini sendirian malam ini."

"Cari sesama perempuan kek, untuk dimintai tolong seperti ini!"

Gadis itu menggeleng imut, "Tidak ah. Tidak ada yang aku kenal."

Sang pria mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi, "Kau ini sedang melakukan modus padaku ya?"

Gadis itu berkacak pinggang, "Tidak usah menuduhku yang bukan-bukan. Pasangkan atau tidak?"

"Ck. Dasar pecicilan."

Ravi mengisyaratkan Janet untuk berbalik membelakanginya, dan gadis itu menurutinya.

Ravi menyingkap tank-top ketat yang digunankan gadis itu, yang langsung menampilkan punggung mulus dan menggairahkan. Sangat cocok untuk didaratkan kecupan, jilatan, dan isapan. Sayangnya, mata Ravi lebih terfokus pada apa yang sedang dilakukan sang pujaan hati.

Ia melihat Hongbin sedang bersikeras membuka sebuah bungkusan plastik menggunakan gigi taringnya.

Ravi menyeringai.

 _Cih. Membuka bungkus obat tidur saja susahnya minta ampun. Tidak becus. Aku ragu kau mampu menaklukkan Leo Hyung dengan kemampuanmu yang amatir itu. Bang Yongguk bodoh sekali. Tidak bisakah ia mempekerjakan orang yang lebih baik dari Hongbin? Eh, tapi kalau ia menyuruh orang lain, aku tidak akan pernah bisa bertemu dengan Hongbin_

Sebuah fakta unik yang membuatnya berterimakasih pada pemimpin musuh bebuyutannya itu dalam hati.

Setelah selesai mengurusi pengait apa-lah itu, ia kembali menghampiri Hongbin.

Ia lalu melakukan sesuatu yang pada akhirnya membuat Hongbin merasakan senjatanya sendiri.

Meminum obat tidur itu.

 _Aku berhasil_

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

Ketika Ravi berhasil membawa Hongbin ke sebuah kamar hotel, ia merebahkan tubuh Hongbin di atas tempat tidur. Tersenyum puas, memandangi wajah rupawan Hongbin yang terlihat damai di dalam tidur nyenyaknya.

Ia mengelus pipi Hongbin, "Lembut sekali. Seperti seorang gadis dengan sejuta perawatan pada kulitnya."

Ia menempelkan batang hidungnya pada wajah mulus Hongbin, menyesap aromanya dalam-dalam, "Wangi sekali. Bunga Azalea. Parfum yang biasa dipakai para gadis juga. Parfum murah, tapi aromanya membangkitkan nafsu birahi kaum pria."

Ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir empuk Hongbin, lalu melumatnya dengan nikmat.

"Hm… strawberry. Sepertinya kau mengoleskan lipbalm terlalu tebal."

 _Parfum gadis? Lipbalm? Kau rela mengaplikasikan hal-hal metroseksual pada tubuhmu demi menjalankan misi-mu yang sayangnya telah aku gagalkan itu_

Ia meraih tangan kiri Hongbin, lalu dikecupnya agak lama punggung telapak tangan yang lemas itu, "Bidadariku… kuharap malam ini aku bisa memilikimu seutuhnya. Dan aku yakin, itu bukanlah harapan belaka. Karena aku akan segera mewujudkannya."

Ia mulai menanggalkan seluruh pakaian Hongbin.

"Sudah bangun rupanya." Ujarnya, ketika melihat Hongbin perlahan membuka kelopak mata.

Mata Hongbin sayu, dan sekujur tubuhnya seolah lumpuh, "A-apa yang… telah kau lakukan padaku?"

"Belum melakukan apa-apa. Seperti yang kau lihat, aku baru selesai melepas semua atribut yang membalut tubuhmu." Bohongnya. Padahal ia telah mencuri ciumannya.

 _Hanya tinggal sedikit lagi… kau akan menjadi milikku…_

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

"Dan begitulah. Tapi pada akhirnya aku berhasil membuat Hongbin jatuh cinta padaku. Lalu kami dikaruniai seorang buah hati yang lucu, dan keluarga kecil kami hidup bahagia untuk selamanya. Tamat." Ravi menutup cerita yang diambil dari kisah nyata-nya itu.

Hongbin, Ken, N, dan Hyuk sejak tadi asik mendengarkan flashback itu selagi menikmati cemilan mereka di ruang makan. Mereka tertawa melihat reaksi Hongbin yang sesekali merasa kesal. Kalaupun ada Leo bersama mereka, mereka tidak yakin bahwa pria dingin itu akan ikut tertawa.

Sepertinya tidak akan.

"Kau kenapa Binnie...? Apa kau kesal karena aku mencuri ciumanmu?" Ravi meminum segelas jus jeruk buatan sang kekasih, merasa haus karena habis bercerita panjang. Hanya dalam waktu kurang dari lima detik, isi gelas bening besar itu lenyap seketika.

"Aku tidak mempermasalahkan hal itu." tanggap Hongbin, sambil menyuapkan sesendok sereal bayi ke dalam mulut Yeri yang sudah belepotan. Anak itu duduk di pangkuan sang ibu.

"Lalu?" Ravi mulai mengambil segenggam keripik kentang dari dalam toples, lalu melahapnya satu-persatu. Sejak tadi ia terlalu sibuk dan serius bercerita, sampai-sampai hampir kehabisan cemilan karena ia sendiri tidak sempat memakannya.

"Membetulkan pengait bra? Apa-apaan itu?" balas Hongbin. Ia membetulkan posisi duduk si kecil yang hampir terjatuh, karena anak itu mengayun-ayunkan tangannya ke arah Leon. Kucing yang berdiri di samping kursi Hongbin itupun menengadah, mencoba mengangkat satu kaki depannya untuk disentuhkan pada tangan-tangan mungil Yeri. Ketika tangan mereka berhasil bersentuhan, bayi itu tertawa lucu. Namun tidak lama. Karena Hongbin menarik tangan Yeri, lalu memberi isyarat pada Leon untuk pergi.

"Niatku hanya menolong. Lagipula mataku tetap tertuju padamu kan. Jadi kenapa kau mesti kesal?"

N dan Ken hanya bisa menggeleng-gelenggkan kepala melihat percakapan sepasang sejoli itu.

"Never mind. Itu hanyalah sebuah masa lalu yang konyol." Jawab Hongbin, pada akhirnya.

"Nah."

"What a weird couple you guys are." Gumam Ken.

"Yeah, indeed." Tanggap N.

"Kalau saja saat itu Hyung tidak punya niatan iseng untuk mengintip markas BST, maka Hyung tidak akan pernah tahu Hongbin Hyung. Dan Yeri tidak akan pernah ada. Dan Leo Hyung tidak akan pernah didandani layaknya seorang wanita. Dan Ravi Hyung tidak akan pernah memukul wajah Hongbin Hyung. Dan aku tidak akan pernah menjadi Oppa."

Hongbin mendelik, "Mikirnya kejauhan."

Tanpa aba-aba, Ravi yang duduk bersebelahan dengan Hongbin, merebut Yeri dari pangkuan sang ibu.

"Hei. Apa yang kau lakukan? Kau tidak lihat anakmu ini sedang makan?" protes Hongbin.

Ravi merebut sendok bayi –yang terbuat dari bahan melamin- dari tangan kekasihnya, "Ya sudah. Biar aku yang lanjutkan. Oke?"

"Yang benar ya menyuapinya." Ujar Hongbin. Ravi menanggapi itu dengan mengacungkan ibu jarinya.

"Duh. Belepotan begini. Siapa sih yang menyuapimu?" Ravi menyindir. Ia mengelap mulut putrinya menggunakan celemek bayi yang dipakai putrinya itu, yang juga telah belepotan.

"Biasanya juga memang begitu. Kau nya saja yang tidak pernah ada di sini. Sebentar-sebentar, pergi ke Jeju. Sehingga tidak tahu kalau Yeri makan itu seperti apa." Balas Hongbin, setengah kesal.

Ravi menyendok sereal dari mangkuk hingga sendok itu penuh, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam mulut Yeri.

Bayi mungil itu tersedak, lalu terbatuk-batuk. Membuat mulut dan celemeknya lebih belepotan dari sebelumnya. Tentu saja. Menyuapi anak sendiri saja, caranya sudah beda dengan Hongbin.

Spontan Hongbin merebut kembali Yeri ke tangannya, "Tuh kan, tadi aku bilang apa? Kau harus melakukannya dengan benar. Ini yang kutakutkan." Ia memberi minum sang putri, air mineral di dalam botol bayi. Sambil mengusap-usap punggung putrinya itu.

"M-maaf, Hongbin… aku tidak tahu-"

"Kau ini. Mengurus perusahaan resort besar bisa. Tapi mengurus anak sendiri yang masih bayi tidak bisa." Hongbin mengomel. Tidak biasanya ia se-bawel ini, "Makanya tanya dulu sebelum kau melakukan sesuatu pada anakku." Lanjutnya, lalu bangkit. Dan berlalu dari hadapan semua orang.

Ravi hanya bisa menatap bengong pintu menuju ruang tengah yang habis dilewati kekasihnya itu.

N terkekeh, "Kau harus belajar melakukan hal-hal kecil semacam menyuapi anakmu itu dengan benar. Jangan meremehkan pekerjaan Hongbin sebagai seorang ibu. Itu tidaklah mudah."

"Kalau bagi Hongbin mengurus Yeri itu tidak mudah, apakah kalian suka membantunya?" Tanya Ravi.

"Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi sayangnya kami memiliki kesibukan masing-masing di luar sana, sehingga terpaksa harus meninggalkan Hongbin sendirian di sini." Jawab Ken.

"Sebenarnya kalau ada waktu kami suka mengasuh Yeri sekali-sekali, dengan mengajaknya bermain. Selebihnya untuk mengurus masalah ganti popok, mandi, makan, atau apapun, Hongbin Hyung tidak mengizinkan kami. Karena ia tidak percaya. Ia hanya memberikan wewenang bagi kami untuk mengajak Yeri bermain. Itu saja." jelas Hyuk. N dan Ken meng-iya-kan.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan bulan kemarin ketika kami menitipkan Yeri pada Newsun?"

Ngomong-ngomong soal Newsun, Hyuk jadi teringat bahwa ia belum mengaku pada gadis itu bahwa ia sekarang berpacaran dengan Sungjae –mereka bahkan memiliki panggilan sayang yang unik, Hyuk memanggil Yookdeok, Sungjae memanggil Hyukddi-. Sudah satu bulan. Mereka melakukan hubungan backstreet. Apakah Hyuk tidak mengaku supaya ia masih bisa menerima uang yang mengalir deras di rekeningnya, yang diberikan oleh Newsun?

Sangat kejam, memang.

Mendapatkan **cahaya** –uang- dengan cara yang **gelap** –di jalan yang salah-.

Got the **light** , by the **dark** ness.

Sesuai dengan nama mereka.

Atau memang Hyuk tidak bisa memilih? Karena ia mencintai keduanya?

"Ia bilang kalau pada perempuan ia bisa lebih percaya. Makanya ia bersedia. Minggu kemarin saja ketika kau tidak ada, ketika kami akan melakukan permainan judi, ia sempat mempercayakan Yeri pada Nara. Karena kebetulan malam itu Nara tidak sedang melayani seorang pelanggan."

-oO-It's Not Over-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	8. The Truth

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Malam hari.

Begitu sunyi, karena semua orang sedang terlelap dalam tidurnya. Pergi ke alam mimpi masing-masing.

Tiba-tiba suara keras tangisan bayi memecah keheningan itu.

Meskipun Hongbin merasa sangat kelelahan akibat seluruh aktivitas yang dilakukannya siang tadi, jika masalahnya menyangkut anaknya, telinganya begitu peka.

Dengan berat, ia membuka mata. Bangkit, dan terduduk. Menengok ke arah Ravi yang terbaring di sampingnya.

"Ravi-"

Yang dipanggil, membalik badan. Menyamping, membelakangi Hongbin. Ia menutupi kepalanya dengan bantal, "Berisik sekali. Aku ingin tidur dengan tenang." Keluhnya, dengan suara dalamnya. Bahkan dalam kondisi setengah mengigau pun, suaranya begitu memabukkan.

Hongbin menghembuskan nafas lelah.

Ia menggosok-gosok mata, lalu manapakkan kaki di lantai. Berjalan menuju tempat tidur anaknya dengan lemah.

Benar-benar sedang kelelahan.

Kalau mau dibandingkan, rasa ngantuk Ravi tidak seberapa dibandingkan Hongbin.

Hongbin meraih Yeri, menggendongnya di dadanya. Membuat anak itu membasahi pundak Hongbin dengan air mata, ingus, dan air liurnya.

Ia mengelus-elus punggung Yeri, mencoba untuk menenangkan, "Kau kenapa sayang…?"

Anak itu tidak berhenti menangis. Malah semakin keras.

"Ya ampun. Aku tidak bisa tidur." Tanpa membuka mata sedikitpun, Ravi kembali mengeluh. Sebenarnya entah ia mengatakan hal itu dalam keadaan sadar atau tidak. Karena biasanya ia begitu bersemangat untuk mengurus anaknya sendiri.

"Ayo kita keluar, sayang. Appa tidak bisa tidur karena tangisanmu." Ujar Hongbin dengan penuh kesabaran, lalu membawa Yeri keluar kamar.

Ia ingin menidurkan anaknya sambil melihat bintang-bintang di langit. Sayangnya, tempat persembunyian mereka berada di bawah tanah. Tidak seperti rumah orang tua Ravi yang menyediakan balkon di luar kamar Ravi. Dan biasanya kalau Mereka berdua sedang menginap di rumah itu, Hongbin akan berjalan ke arah balkon untuk menidurkan Yeri sambil memandang bintang-bintang.

Ia melanjutkan langkah ke ruang makan. Karena jika ia berada di ruang tengah, ia takut akan membangunkan anggota yang lain juga.

Ia memeriksa popok Yeri selagi putrinya itu masih berada dalam gendongannya.

Tidak, anak ini tidak buang air. Popoknya bahkan baru diganti sekitar dua jam yang lalu.

Oh, mungkin lapar.

Intuisi dan asumsi itu membuat Hongbin berjalan ke dapur, membuatkan sebotol susu. Merasa sangat kerepotan melakukan hal itu karena ia harus tetap membuat Yeri tetap berada dalam pangkuannya.

Ketika ia mencoba memasukkan karet dot itu ke dalam mulut kecil Yeri, putrinya itu melakukan sebuah penolakan kasar. Penolakan dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, dan mencoba menjauhkan botol susu itu menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Hongbin ingin tahu, apa yang salah dengan Kim Yerim saat ini?

Suhu badannya normal. Artinya, Yeri tidak sakit.

Apakah putrinya itu sakit perut? Atau tadi habis mimpi buruk?

Entahlah. Hongbin tidak bisa mengidentifikasi hal itu.

Sebenarnya hanya satu masalahnya.

Anak itu rewel, itu saja.

Ia meletakkan kembali botol susu itu di atas meja bar. Ia lalu membetulkan posisi Yeri di lengannya. Menimang putrinya itu, sambil melantunkan potongan dari sebuah lirik lagu.

" _We'll make it through, and I hope you are the one I share my life with…_

 _And I wish that you could be the one I die with…_

 _And I pray in you're the one I build my home with…_

 _I hope I love you all my life_ …"

Ia berusaha untuk menyanyikannya semerdu mungkin, meskipun ia tahu bahwa suaranya tidak semerdu suara milik Ravi ketika menyanyikan lagu dengan makna yang dalam ini untuknya.

Dan jika mampu, ia ingin melakukannya sambil memetik senar-senar gitar hitam hadiah ulang tahunnya dari Leo tahun lalu.

Namun apa daya? Jadi… sebisanya saja.

" _You know my heart is by your side_ …"

Hongbin terus saja melantunkan lagu dari bibirnya. Setiap satu lagu habis dinyanyikan semua liriknya, ia melanjutkan pada lagu yang lainnya. Dan ia tidak akan berhenti, selama putrinya tidak berhenti menangis.

Dan begitulah, hampir setiap malam Hongbin seperti ini.

Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu dengan tangisan Yeri, yang berujung dirinya harus melakukan apapun demi menidurkan kembali sang putri, dengan menahan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Sama halnya beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Yeri baru lahir, anak itu sering sakit-sakitan. Membuat Hongbin kerepotan mengurusnya siang dan malam. Ia melakukannya dengan tulus, sepenuh hati, dan berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa lelahnya.

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

"Maaf, aku lebih memprioritaskan Yeri. Jadi aku tidak bisa bergabung dalam acara perjudian. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menitipkan Yeri pada orang lain. Aku adalah ibunya. Ia membutuhkanku."

"Lalu keputusanmu?"

"Tetap berada dalam keanggotaan, tapi aku…"

…

…

…

"…berhenti berjudi."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Leo terus saja memandangi wajah pucat seorang gadis yang terbaring lemah di hadapannya.

"Oppa… maafkan aku karena aku sempat meninggalkanmu waktu dulu…" gadis itu benar-benar sulit untuk sekedar beranjak dari ranjangnya. Selimut tebal menutupi tubuh kurusnya hingga sebatas dada.

Leo mengelus pelan puncak kepala gadis itu, "Jangan banyak bicara, Sulli. Kondisimu belum pulih."

"Aku tidak akan sembuh…" ujarnya miris, kepalang pesimis. Semangat hidupnya telah pergi entah ke mana.

"Sudah kubilang, kau harus dibawa ke rumah sakit."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau… Oppa… aku ingin mati di sini…"

Leo merasa jengah, "Berhentilah berkata seperti itu."

"Aku ingin kau tahu… Oppa… waktu dulu itu aku tidak bermaksud untuk meninggalkanmu… aku hanya tidak ingin membuatmu sedih dengan penyakit yang sudah lama kuderita ini… namun ternyata aku tidak bisa menanggung ini semua sendirian… aku… benar-benar membutuhkanmu untuk selalu berada di sampingku…" jelas Sulli, dengan rasa sakit menyertai sekujur tubuhnya.

Sulli yang waktu dulu terlanjur Leo cintai dengan perasaan yang begitu mendalam, hingga akhirnya gadis itu meninggalkan Leo tanpa alasan yang jelas. Membuat Leo merasakan trauma luar biasa terhadap lawan jenisnya, sehingga ia akhirnya lebih memilih untuk 'menyimpang'.

Sekarang, rasa cinta pada gadis itu telah hilang. Namun ia tetap menyayanginya, karena setidaknya mereka sudah lama saling mengenal. Ditambah, ia merasa bertanggung jawab untuk merawatnya. Karena tidak ada lagi yang bisa melakukannya, selain dia.

"Aku… tidak akan meninggalkanmu… Choi Jinri…"

Flashback

Di koridor rumah sakit, Leo menunggu Ken yang baru saja mengalami pendarahan hebat itu ditangani di instalasi gawat darurat. Leo ditemani N, dan mereka juga sedang menunggu kedatangan Hongbin dan Hyuk.

"Bertahanlah Ken… tolong bertahanlah…" Leo terus saja mengucap mantera.

Tiba-tiba ia merasa ada sesuatu yang bergetar di dalam saku mantelnya.

Ia mendapatkan sebuah pesan.

Ia meraih ponselnya, lalu membaca pesan itu.

 _Aku tetangga Sulli. Aku ingin menyampaikan bahwa ia sedang sekarat. Ia hanya tinggal berdua dengan neneknya yang sudah tua dan tidak bisa mengurus Sulli dengan baik. Aku pun tidak bisa selamanya menolong mereka. Kami harap kau bisa datang, dan menjaganya di saat-saat terakhirnya. Mungkin ia masih bisa bertahan untuk beberapa bulan lagi._

Leo meremas ponselnya, lalu Hongbin dan Hyuk datang. Mereka lalu sedikit membicarakan perihal kronologis kondisi Ken, hingga seorang dokter keluar dari ruangan.

"Ken bagaimana?" Tanya N.

"Mohon maaf, saya harus mengatakan ini. Pasien mengalami keguguran."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

 _Aku harus meninggalkan The Dark Light, dan hidup bersama Sulli. Ia benar-benar membutuhkanku…_

"Bisakah kau menggantikan posisiku sebagai pemimpin The Dark Light?" pinta Leo, selagi menunggu pesanan makanan mereka di kafe itu datang.

Akhirnya terjadi negosiasi antara ia dan N. Hingga akhirnya Leo menggenggam erat tangan N yang menganggur di atas meja, dan memohon pada anggota tertuanya itu. Namun sayangnya, N bersikeras untuk menolak.

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Di dapur, Leo mendekati N yang sedang memotong daging mentah untuk dimasak.

Ia menempelkan dirinya di sebelah N, membuat pria berkulit gelap itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ada apa? Kau membuatku takut."

Leo mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga N, dan berbisik, "Dengar, N. Kau harus mau menggantikan posisiku."

Sesungguhnya, N membenci topik ini, "Tidak."

"Harus mau."

N memutar bola mata, "Kenapa harus?"

"Karena aku-"

"Ekhem!" suara Ken barusan membuat Leo dan N salah tingkah.

Leo mencoba mengambil sikap, namun ujung-ujungnya Ken kembali meninggalkan mereka berdua. Secara tidak langsung Ken hanya ingin memberitahu bahwa di sana tidak hanya ada mereka berdua, melainkan ada Ken juga.

N memasukkan daging yang telah dipotong dadu itu ke dalam panci berisi air mendidih. Setelah itu menutupnya, dan berniat untuk membiarkannya matang. Ia melepas apron, "Aku mau memberi Leon makan. Lihat? Kau lupa lagi kan melakukannya?" N mengalihkan topik, meskipun ia tahu bahwa Leo tidak akan semudah itu untuk melupakannya.

"Biar aku saja. Kau cukup bawakan susu."

Di kamar Leon, sambil berjongkok Leo menuangkan sereal kucing ke dalam mangkuk kucing kesayangannya itu. N yang berjongkok di sampingnya, hendak menuangkan susu ke dalam mangkuk lainnya.

Leo kembali mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga N, membuat N mengurungkan niatnya sejenak untuk menuangkan susu itu.

"Aku tidak akan lupa dengan topik ini."

N mendengus, "Lantas kau mau apa?"

"Tetap memintamu."

"Bisakah kau berikan alasan jelas yang bisa membuatku berubah pikiran?" N mulai menuangkan susu itu.

Sambil mengelus-elus punggung Leon, Leo berbisik, "Baiklah. Jadi begini-"

"Aren't you cooking for the dinner, Hyung?" suara Ken kembali memotong perkataan Leo.

Keduanya kembali mengambil sikap, sampai akhirnya Ken pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua, lagi.

Di situ, Leo akhirnya menjelaskan semuanya secara detail pada N.

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Setelah Leo pergi meninggalkan The Dark Light, N menjelaskan pada sisa anggotanya bahwa alasan Leo meninggalkan mereka adalah karena orang tua Leo yang sudah tua, sakit-sakitan, dan tidak bisa ditinggalkan. Maka mereka semua memaklumi alasan itu, dan tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

Flashback end

Leo mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi.

"Ada yang datang. Apakah itu Halmeoni?"

"Tidak… Oppa… Halmeoni pulang kerja malam hari…"

Neneknya itu bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga di sebuah rumah besar dekat rumahnya. Sebenarnya Leo sudah melarang, karena Leo bersedia untuk menyanggupi kebutuhan hidup Sulli dan neneknya itu. Namun yang namanya orang tua, kalau sudah punya keinginan, tidak bisa dilarang.

"Tunggu aku. Aku akan melihat siapa itu."

Leo berjalan menghampiri pintu depan, dan tanpa melihat dulu siapa yang datang, ia langsung membukakan pintu.

Leo membulatkan mata, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ken…? B-bagaimana bisa kau-"

Ken menyemat senyum, "Boleh aku masuk?"

"Tentu… silahkan…"

"Terimakasih."

Setelah Ken masuk, Leo langsung menutup pintu kembali.

"Kau hanya sendirian?" Tanya Leo.

"Ya."

"Kau tidak apa-apa? Tidak ada yang mengganggumu?"

"Tidak ada. Tidak usah khawatir."

"Kau membawa motor, atau mobil?"

"Aku sedang tidak memiliki gairah untuk mengemudi. Jadi aku naik taksi."

"Tahu dari mana aku di sini?"

"Haruskah aku mengatakan alasannya?"

"Tentu saja."

"Kau lupa kecanggihan GPS?"

Leo terdiam sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Benar juga."

"Nah."

"Mereka tahu kau datang kemari?"

"Tidak. Aku bilang pada mereka kalau aku akan menginap di rumah salah seorang teman untuk beberapa hari."

"Oh. Ya sudah, untuk saat ini, ikut aku. Aku ingin kau bertemu dengan seseorang."

"Seseorang yang menjadi alasanmu untuk pergi meninggalkan kami semua selama beberapa bulan ini? Bukan orang tuamu?"

Leo mengangguk, sebagai jawaban. Ia sudah tidak mempermasalahkan alasan yang tadinya disembunyikan. Toh, Ken sudah datang kemari untuk menyusulnya.

Ken mengikuti langkah Leo dari belakang.

Mereka memasuki sebuah kamar yang berukuran kecil.

Tatap Ken dan Sulli bertemu.

"Ken, ini Sulli. Mantan kekasihku."

Ken kembali menyemat senyum, "Hai Sulli. Salam kenal."

Sulli mengerutkan kening, "Oppa... Siapa dia…?"

"Sulli, ini Ken. Teman terdekatku."

"Benarkah…?" Tanya Sulli, dengan intonasi lemah seperti biasanya.

"Ya." Ken yang menjawab.

"Kalau begitu… Ken Oppa… aku ingin meminta satu hal darimu…"

Ken mendudukkan diri di tepi ranjang, menatap mata gadis itu, "Apa itu?"

"Aku sangat mencintai Leo Oppa… Jadi… jika tiba saatnya aku harus pergi nanti… tolong jaga Leo Oppa dengan baik… Aku tidak ingin melihatnya sakit… aku ingin ia selalu baik-baik saja…"

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

"Kau ini imut sekali Hyukddi." Sungjae mencolek dada bidang Hyuk.

Mereka sedang berada di dalam kamar tidur Sungjae, duduk bersebelahan di atas sofa nyaman yang tersedia di pinggir jendela.

Hyuk mencubit pipi Sungjae dengan gemas, "Apalagi kau, Yookdeok. Kau jauh lebih imut. Untuk ukuran seorang pria, kau itu terlalu imut."

Sungjae mengusap-usap bekas cubitan barusan yang terasa agak sakit, sambil tersenyum manis, "Berhentilah berkata gombal seperti itu."

Tiba-tiba seorang gadis datang dan langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke atas sofa, duduk di antara Hyuk dan Sungjae, menjadi penghalang bagi kedua sejoli yang sedang ber-lovey-dovey itu, "Bagaimana dengan Sun-Sun yang paling imut ini?"

"Hei. Memangnya Hyuk pernah memanggilmu dengan nama itu? Newsun ya Newsun saja. Tidak usah sok imut seperti itu." ujar Sungjae, tidak terima.

 _Anak ini kenapa sih? Datang-datang langsung memisahkanku dengan Hyuk, lalu berkata seperti itu. Menyebalkan sekali_

"Aku tidak sok. Itu kenyataan. Memang kenapa? Aku juga ingin punya panggilan kesayangan dari Hyuk Oppa." Pernyataan barusan membuat Hyuk menahan tawa.

"Aku kan memanggilmu dengan sebutan 'baby' sebagai panggilan kesayangan." Ujar Hyuk, sekedar mengingatkan.

Newsun berpangku tangan, memajukan bibir mungilnya dengan imut, "Tidak mau. Itu terlalu mainstream. Aku ingin panggilan yang unik seperti kalian satu sama lain."

"Itu karena aku ini istimewa bagi Hyuk. Tidak sepertimu." Sungjae memeletkan lidah.

Newsun berkacak pinggang, "Enak saja kau bilang."

Sungjae mengangkat sebelah bibir, mengukir seringai, "Memang benar kok. Kau itu terlalu haus akan kasih sayang dari seorang pacar."

"Apa?! Katakan sekali lagi, akan kupukul kau!" ia mengangkat kepalan tangannya.

"Mau mengancamku? Aku tidak takut oleh bocah ingusan sepertimu."

"Kalau begitu lawan aku!"

"Apa? Melawan anak perempuan? Memangnya aku ini seorang pengecut, sampai-sampai harus melawan anak perempuan? Nggak level banget. Tidak adakah lawan yang lebih layak untukku dibandingkan seorang bocah yang sok pemberani seperti ini?"

"Aish! Yook Sungjae!"

Sungjae memelototi Newsun, "Kau berani memanggilku seperti itu?! Di mana sopan santunmu?!"

Newsun mengangkat wajah, menantang, seolah menunjukkan keangkuhan, "Apa yang harus kutakutkan darimu dasar pria bawel!"

"Sudah, sudah kalian ini. Bisanya hanya ribut. Kalau begini terus, aku lebih baik pergi." Ujar Hyuk, hendak bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tidak! / Jangan!" seru Newsun dan Sungjae, secara bersamaan. Sambil tangan Newsun refleks memegang lengan Hyuk.

Hyuk kembali duduk, "Kalau begitu diamlah."

"Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin mengatakan, bahwa Hyuk Oppa tercintamu ini akan mengakui sesuatu padamu Choi Yoonsun." Ujar Sungjae, sinis.

Newsun menatap Hyuk, "Benarkah? Apa itu?"

Hyuk menatap Newsun dan Sungjae bergantian, jakunnya naik turun ketika menelan ludah dengan tegang, "Aku... aku-"

"Ya?" Newsun menunggu.

Hyuk melihat Sungjae berpangku tangan, secara tidak langsung meminta Hyuk untuk cepat-cepat menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"…menjalin sebuah hubungan istimewa dengan Sungjae."

Newsun terkekeh, "Aku tahu itu, Oppa. Tidak usah disebutkan lagi. Kukira kau akan mengatakan apa."

Hyuk membulatkan mata, "Yang benar? Kau sudah tahu?"

Gadis itu mengibaskan tangan, "Tentu saja. Kalian ini memang sudah berteman sejak kalian masih sekolah kan. Semua orang juga tahu itu." mendengar pernyataan itu, Sungjae memutar bola mata.

 _Kukira gadis ini memang benar-benar tahu. Ternyata ia tidak paham. Dasar bodoh_

Hyuk menautkan sepasang alis, "Tidak, tidak Newsun. Ini bukan hubungan seperti yang kau bayangkan."

Newsun berhenti tertawa, "Apa maksud Oppa?"

Hyuk menggaruk tengkuknya, "Hubungan kami ini seperti hubungan Appa dan Eomma, maksudku, Ravi Hyung dan Hongbin Hyung."

"Apa kau bilang? Maksudmu-"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti juga? Gini ya, biar kuberitahu. Aku dan Hyuk itu-"

"Pacaran."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Leo masih terdiam di hadapan sebuah pusara.

Ia menitikkan air mata.

Ken menepuk-nepuk pundak Leo, mencoba menyalurkan kekuatan, "Sudahlah, Hyung."

Leo menunduk, "Setidaknya di saat-saat terakhirnya selama beberapa bulan ini aku telah menemaninya."

Ken tersenyum, "Kau melakukan hal yang benar."

Leo kembali mengangkat wajah, perlahan, "Selamat jalan Sulli... Terimakasih karena sempat mewarnai hidupku beberapa tahun yang lalu…"

"Ayo Hyung, kita pergi dari sini. Kembali pulang, ke rumah kita."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

"Jangan cengeng seperti itu, Hyung. Ingat, kau ini laki-laki." Ravi mencoba untuk menenagkan N yang sudah hampir setengah jam tidak berhenti menangis.

"Bahkan lebih dari itu, kau adalah seorang leader dari gangster penjudi." Hongbin yang sedang menggendong Yeri itu menimpali.

"Aku tidak peduli aku ini apa dan siapa aku. Yang jelas, aku juga manusia. Aku punya hati. Memangnya tidak boleh kalau aku sakit hati?" ujar pemimpin mereka itu, di sela-sela tangisannya. Ia bisa sampai seperti itu karena Nara baru saja memutuskan hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Karena orang tua Nara menjodohkan putri bungsunya itu pada seorang pengusaha kaya raya. Mereka akan segera melangsungkan pernikahan, dan N merasa begitu berat menerima kenyataan ini.

"Iya iya. Kami mengerti. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Kalian memang bukan jodoh. Sudahlah, aku yakin kau akan mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik dari Nara." Ujar Ravi.

"Ya ampun. Aku jadi tidak enak kalau aku harus pergi sekarang. Bagaimana ini?" ujar Hongbin, memperhatikan putrinya yang sedang mengulum jemari kecilnya. Melumurinya dengan air liur, seperti biasa. Dan ketika Hongbin tersadar akan hal itu, ia langsung menarik tangan mungil sang putri, agar kebiasaan itu terhenti. Namun malah membuat bayi bulat itu menangis seketika. Mungkin ia akan tumbuh gigi, makanya ia merasa gila. Hongbin berdiri, mengusap-usap punggung Yeri. Mencoba untuk menenangkannya.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hongbin, Ravi. Jika kalian ingin pergi, pergilah. Aku tidak apa-apa jika harus sendirian di sini." N tersenyum miris, berpura-pura kuat.

"Kebutuhan Yeri tidak bisa ditunda, Binnie. Aku akan pergi untuk membelinya. Kau temani N Hyung di sini."

"Tidak. Biar aku saja yang pergi. Kau yang tetap tinggal di sini. Oke?" ujar Hongbin, yang tidak hentinya berusaha untuk menenangkan Yeri. Anak itu kalau sudah menangis, susah sekali untuk berhenti. Membuat Hongbin kewalahan setiap hari. Dan dalam satu hari, bisa sampai berkali-kali. Bisa dibayangkan, betapa lelahnya Hongbin dengan hanya mengurus satu orang anak saja. Ditambah mengurus Ravi yang juga membutuhkannya dalam beberapa hal.

"Apa tidak apa-apa?" Ravi memastikan.

Hongbin mengangguk, "Aku sudah biasa pergi ke mana-mana sendirian sekarang, maksudku, berdua dengan Yeri." Ujarnya, "Yeri sayang, kita akan pergi jalan-jalan lagi untuk membeli mainan untukmu. Jadi, jangan menangis lagi ya…"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Hati-hati ya."

"Terimakasih Ravi, Hongbin. Maaf, aku jadi menyusahkan kalian."

"Sama sekali tidak kok. Percayalah."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Malam hari, Leo menepikan motor sport-nya ke pinggir jalan, menunda perjalanan, "Aku sangat lelah, Ken. Bagaimana jika kita beristirahat dulu?" ujarnya, pada Ken yang duduk di belakangnya. Mereka memang sudah menempuh perjalanan dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Hal itu membuat telapak tangan kiri Leo begitu pegal, akibat harus memainkan kopling secara berulang-ulang. Dan saat ini mereka berada di perbatasan Busan.

"Kalau begitu kita gantian saja boncengannya. Biar aku yang membawa motor ini."

"Tidak, Ken. Aku ingin merebahkan tubuhku. Aku tidak bisa melanjutkan perjalanan sekarang."

Ken berpikir sejenak, sebelum menjawab, "Baiklah. Ayo kita cari penginapan terdekat."

Tidak perlu ke hotel, cukup penginapan sederhana saja. Bagi mereka, yang penting jaraknya paling dekat dengan tempat mereka berada sekarang.

Begitu menemukan sebuah penginapan yang cukup bagus, mereka memasuki tempat itu. Memesan satu kamar, dan langsung menutup pintu ketika memasuki kamar mereka.

Leo duduk di pinggir tempat tidur. Sedangkan Ken membuka mantel, menggantungkannya pada kastop yang menempel di balik pintu.

Ketika ia menoleh, ia mendapati Leo yang sudah bertelanjang dada. Mantel, jas, rompi, kemeja, dan kaos kakinya sudah berserakan di lantai.

Wajah Leo memerah. Keringat menyembul, sebagian mengalir dari pelipisnya. Tubuhnya sedikit bergetar, dan ia meremas rambutnya sendiri.

Ken merasa heran, "Hyung? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku… aku sudah lama tidak melakukan hubungan badan… aku… aku harus memenuhinya sekarang… Ken…"

Sejak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hongbin, sampai sekarang ia memang belum pernah lagi melakukannya. Dan sekarang, sudah terlalu lama. Penyakitnya itu kembali muncul.

Ken yang mengerti maksudnya, langsung membulatkan mata, "Tidak, tidak Hyung. Aku akan pergi keluar sekarang untuk mencarikan seorang pria untukmu. Berapa jumlah uang yang harus kutawarkan padanya?"

Leo menggeleng, "Terlalu lama, Ken… aku sudah tidak tahan…"

Ken merasa bingung, hingga jantungnya berdebar dengan begitu kencang.

Ia menarik kedua lengan kekar Leo, hingga mereka berdiri berhadapan, "Hyung. Lihat aku."

Leo menuruti apa yang Ken katakan. Ia berusaha untuk menatap Ken, sambil menahan rasa sakit di kepalanya.

Kedua telapak tangan Ken beralih menangkup wajah Leo yang terasa panas. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya pada Leo, menatap dalam.

Ia lalu memejamkan mata ketika menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir Leo yang juga terasa begitu panas, seperti sedang demam. Sebenarnya Leo terkesiap, namun pada akhirnya ia sendiri juga ikut memejamkan mata. Ingin lebih merasakan ciuman lembut yang berlangsung selama beberapa detik itu.

"Kau mencintaiku kan…?" Tanya Ken, begitu melepas sentuhannya.

"…"

"…"

"Aku sangat mencintaimu… Lee Jaehwan... Kau tahu itu... tapi kenapa kau tidak pernah membalas cintaku…?" Leo nyaris saja menangis lagi untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini ketika mengatakan hal itu.

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Jung Taekwoon…"

Leo memastikan sebuah kebenaran dalam kalimat itu melalui sepasang bola mata bening Ken yang enggan untuk menatap ke arah yang lain.

Leo menarik nafas panjang, menghembuskannya perlahan. Berhasil membuat getaran pada sekujur tubuhnya sedikit berkurang, dan merasa lebih tenang.

"Apakah sekarang kau bisa lebih menekan hasratmu itu?" Tanya Ken.

Leo mengangguk lemah, sebagai jawaban.

"Kalau begitu… lakukanlah denganku…" Jawab Ken. Leo mengangguk lagi, lalu mulai merebahkan tubuh Ken di atas tempat tidur secara perlahan.

"Lakukanlah dengan cinta, bukan nafsu. Kau bisa kan, Hyung…?"

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Seperti malam-malam sebelumnya, setiap kali tidak ada kegiatan perjudian, tempat persembunyian begitu hening. Jika malam permainan judi mereka biasanya ribut untuk bersiap-siap. Menyiapkan diri, dan menyiapkan uang. Namun jika aktivitas itu tidak ada, terkadang mereka pergi tidur sebelum malam begitu larut.

Hongbin yang akhirnya berhasil menidurkan putrinya, kini dapat tertidur lelap. Sementara Ravi yang seolah tidak memiliki beban hidup, telah pergi ke alam mimpi sejak tadi, jauh sebelum Hongbin tertidur.

Baru beberapa menit tertidur, Hongbin harus kembali terbangun karena sebuah suara dengkuran yang begitu berisik. Dari mana asal suara itu? Dari mana lagi kalau bukan dari Ravi. Di kamar mereka kan hanya ada mereka bertiga. Masa Yeri? Itu tidak mungkin.

Hongbin mengubah posisi, membelakangi Ravi. Ia menutupi telinga dengan bantal, berusaha untuk meredam suara keras itu melalui faktor luar –dari dirinya sendiri-. Namun hal itu tidak berhasil.

Ia membuka mata dengan malas, dan bangkit. Terduduk. Mendelik ke arah kekasihnya.

 _Ih. Tampan tampan mendengkur. Di hadapanku?!_

Bukan itu masalahnya. Bagi Hongbin, Ravi tetap tampan. Masalahnya adalah, ia merasa sangat terganggu. Oh ayolah… ia hanya ingin bisa tidur nyenyak, semalaaam saja tanpa ada gangguan apapun. Bisa tidak?

Sepertinya saat ini yang namanya 'Hongbin dapat tidur nyenyak' itu hanyalah mitos.

Ia mengambil bantal yang digunakan untuk menyangga kepala Ravi, lalu melemparnya asal. Begitu posisi kepala Ravi rata dengan tubuhnya, Hongbin membuat mulut Ravi tertutup kembali.

Akhirnya, ia berhasil menghilangkan suara itu, dan mengubahnya menjadi suara dengkuran halus khas orang tidur normalnya.

Hongbin menghela nafas lega.

Ia lalu kembali membaringkan tubuh, menarik selimut, dan memejamkan mata.

Tidak lama, suara berisik kembali terdengar.

Yeri menangis.

Hongbin juga jadi ingin menangis.

Ingin sekali.

 _AAARGH AKU LELAAAH!_

Mau tidak mau, ia tetap harus bangun untuk kembali menidurkan anaknya.

"Tenanglah sayang… Eomma di sini…" ujar Hongbin, mengusap-usap punggung Yeri yang sudah berada di pangkuannya.

Ia berjalan ke dapur dengan langkah yang cepat, karena takut suara tangisan bayi itu akan membangunkan anggota yang lain. Terutama Leo yang biasanya peka akan suara tangisan Yeri. Namun malam ini sepertinya Leo tidur nyenyak.

Syukurlah.

Hongbin lupa untuk menyiapkan sebotol susu di kamarnya sebelum ia tidur. Padahal dari pengalaman-pengalaman sebelumnya, hampir setiap malam Yeri menangis di malam hari karena rewel atau kelaparan. Mungkin saking lelahnya, sampai-sampai ia tidak ingat.

 _Sampai kapan aku harus seperti ini…?_

Ia juga sudah sering menjerit dalam hati, dengan kalimat serupa seperti barusan.

 _Oh, iya. Mungkin sampai Yeri berusia satu tahun. Sekarang kan ia masih berusia tujuh bulan…_

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Pagi harinya, Ravi berusaha untuk membangunkan Hongbin. Tapi sepertinya sulit sekali.

Ravi hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihatnya.

Jam dua belas siang, Ravi melihat Hongbin yang keluar dari dalam kamar dengan langkah yang gontai.

"Kau itu tidur apa mati sih? Dibangunkan susah sekali. Kau tahu sekarang sudah jam berapa?" ujar Ravi, dengan intonasi yang tidak enak didengar. Seolah-olah Hongbin telah melakukan kesalahan yang sangat besar.

"Aku tahu. Sekarang sudah tengah hari kan. Memangnya kenapa?" jawab Hongbin, datar.

Tidur hingga tengah hari? Ya, memang kesalahan yang sangat besar. Namun Hongbin tidak melakukan semua itu tanpa alasan.

Sambil duduk di sofa ruang tengah itu, Ravi melipat kedua tangan, "Ini sudah terlalu siang. Jika kau ingin menjadi istri yang baik, seharusnya kau bisa bangun pagi. Bahkan sebelum aku bangun."

"Kau memintaku untuk bangun lebih dulu darimu? Memangnya yang duluan pergi tidur siapa? Wajar kan jika aku bangun belakangan?"

"Iya, tapi tidak sampai tengah hari juga. Jangan jadi pemalas seperti itu." Ravi memicingkan mata. Melempar tatapan tajam pada Hongbin.

Hongbin menciptakan kerenyitan parah di keningnya, "Apa kau bilang? Pemalas? Hei. Kau tidak tahu apa yang kulakukan semalaman. Jadi jangan seenaknya mengataiku seperti itu." protesnya, tidak terima.

"Aku memang tidak tahu apa yang kau lakukan di malam hari. Makanya, simpan aktivitasmu itu untuk keesokan harinya. Malam hari itu saatnya kita untuk pergi tidur." Jawab Ravi, santai.

Hongbin berjalan mendekati Ravi, "Kau tidak tahu kan aktivitas malamku? Kau mau tahu? Hampir setiap malam Yeri terbangun dan menangis, aku harus berusaha untuk menidurkannya kembali. **Sendirian**. Jika aku membiarkannya menangis dan aku sendiri malah asik dengan aktivitas tidurku, lalu siapa yang akan menidurkannya? Memangnya kau bisa? Memangnya kau mau?" jelasnya.

Ravi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, sehingga mereka berdiri saling berhadapan, "Kau tidak perlu berkata seperti itu."

"Tentu aku perlu."

"Apa kau bilang?"

"Dan jangan pernah berbicara tentang istri yang baik. Jika menurutmu aku bukan istri yang baik, sebaiknya kau tetap menjaga ucapanmu." Ujar Hongbin, sambil menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya di dada bidang Ravi.

Untung saja saat itu anggota yang lain sedang pergi keluar. Sehingga tidak ada yang mendengar pertengkaran mereka.

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Ravi tidak sedang berada dalam kondisi di mana ia bisa melakukan sesuatu yang menguras otak. Seperti memikirkan dan menyusun strategi dalam berjudi, misalnya. Pikirannya terlalu kalut. Hongbin telah membuat mood-nya pergi entah ke mana. Maka Ravi hanya menonton TV seharian. Dan selama seharian itu pula, Hongbin mengurung diri di dalam kamar, dengan membawa anaknya tentu saja. Tidak ada di antara mereka yang ingin memulai perbincangan. Sebenarnya Ravi ingin, namun ia terlalu gengsi untuk melakukan itu. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk tetap tutup mulut.

Hingga tiba saatnya ia merasa lapar, namun malas untuk melangkahkan kaki keluar sana. Ingin memasak sesuatu, tapi persediaan makanan instan sudah habis semua. Sementara ia tidak tahu kapan Hyuk dan Ken akan kembali membawa belanjaan dan makanan. Ada begitu banyak bahan makanan, namun Ravi tidak tahu bagaimana cara mengolahnya.

Hanya Hongbin yang bisa melakukannya.

 _Ayolah Hongbin… kumohon… apakah kau tidak peduli pada suamimu yang kelaparan ini…?_

 _Aku tidak akan pernah meminta bantuannya!_

Seperti itulah ucapan Ravi dalam hati, yang bertolak belakang.

Jadi akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk tetap menahan lapar. Lagipula dalam situasi seperti itu, Hongbin mana mau membuatkan makanan untuknya. Kalaupun Hongbin bersedia, masalahnya Ravi tidak memiliki cukup nyali untuk memintanya.

Sudah kepalang gengsi.

Ia melihat pintu kamar akhirnya terbuka, dan menampilkan sosok Hongbin yang tidak mau menatap Ravi sedikitpun.

 _Sialan kau Lee Hongbin. Kau pikir kau bisa memperlakukanku seperti itu? Lihat saja, akan kubuktikan bahwa aku tidak membutuhkanmu. Tapi kau yang membutuhkanku_

Ravi menatap lurus ke arah layar TV, namun ekor matanya dapat menangkap sosok istrinya yang berjalan menghampiri pintu keluar.

Ingin sekali ia bertanya,

 _Kau mau ke mana? Kau serius akan pergi sendirian? Berhati-hatilah, di luar sana berbahaya. Kau harus menjaga dirimu dengan baik_

Namun di sisi lain hatinya mengatakan hal berbeda,

 _Pergi saja sana. Ke manapun kau pergi, aku tidak peduli. Lebih bagus lagi kalau ada yang menculikmu, sehingga kau tidak perlu lagi kembali kemari_

Pintu keluar tertutup, seiring dengan menghilangnya sosok Hongbin dari tempat itu.

"Argh!"

Brak!

Ravi melempar remote TV ke arah pintu itu. Ia lalu meremas rambutnya, frustasi.

Tak lama, ia mendengar suara tangisan bayi dari kamarnya.

 _Bisa tidak, jika aku menghilang dari dunia ini, sebentar saja?_

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

"Oppa tolong jangan tinggalkan aku." Kedua tangan gadis imut berwajah seperti boneka itu memegangi lengan Hyuk yang berdiri di sampingnya. Mereka sedang berada di sebuah taman kota yang hijau dan luas saat ini. Entah mereka bertemu secara kebetulan, atau memang ada satu pihak yang sengaja mengikuti langkah pihak lainnya sampai ke sini. Sehingga pertemuan ini tidak bisa dibilang sebagai sebuah pertemuan yang tidak disengaja.

"Kau ini kenapa sih? Sudah tahu Hyuk itu pacaran denganku. Kau masih saja mendekatinya. Dasar tidak tahu diri." Ujar Sungjae, yang berdiri di sisi yang lain di samping sang kekasih. Sejak awal memang ia sedang berjalan-jalan berdua dengan Hyuk. Sehingga Hyuk harus membebankan tugas berbelanja pada Ken, sendirian. Sementara Leo dan N, entah pergi ke mana. Namun Hyuk berharap bahwa kedua anggota tertua mereka itu dapat menolong Ken.

Gadis itu melepaskan tangannya dari Hyuk, dan melempar tatapan sengit pada Sungjae, "Heh. Memangnya sejak kapan aku dan Hyuk Oppa sepakat untuk putus? Lagipula aku yang duluan jadi pacarnya Hyuk Oppa. Jadi kau seharusnya sudah tahu siapa yang sebenarnya tidak tahu diri. Dasar perusak hubungan orang. Murahan. Suka jual badan. Jual diri. Kurang murahan apa kau."

Dikatai seperti itu, Sungjae membulatkan mata, "Kau yang murahan. Suka jual harga diri. Bisanya hanya mengemis cinta. Asal kau tahu saja, Hyuk bersedia pacaran denganmu karena kau itu kaya. Sementara aku, aku tidak punya apa-apa. Aku hanyalah orang miskin. Hyuk tahu itu, tapi ia menyatakan cinta padaku. Kau tahu apa artinya itu? Itu berarti akulah orang yang Hyuk inginkan, bukan kau."

Rahang gadis itu mengeras. Ia marah, namun ia tidak tahu apa lagi hal buruk yang harus ia katakan pada Sungjae, "Tutup mulut kotormu Yook Sungjae." Ia lalu kembali memegangi lengan Hyuk, "Oppa… kau tidak akan meninggalkanku hanya demi pria jalang ini kan?"

Sungjae menautkan sepasang alis tebalnya, "Apa kau bilang? Jalang? Dasar gadis pecicilan."

Hyuk yang berada di tengah-tengah mereka, merasa pusing dengan pertengkaran mereka, seperti biasa. Ia menatap gaids itu, "I'm sorry, Newsun. Aku menyukaimu. Aku juga menyayangimu. Tapi aku tidak pernah bisa mencintaimu. Meskipun aku telah mencoba untuk memaksakan, tapi ternyata aku tidak bisa. Kau dengar sendiri dari Sungjae barusan, kalau aku berpacaran denganmu hanya karena hartamu. Jadi kenapa kau masih mengharapkanku?"

"I've known it. Meskipun kau tidak pernah bilang, tapi aku sudah merasakannya sejak lama. Bahwa kau bersedia berkencan denganku karena kau ingin uangku. Tapi aku mencoba untuk terus bertahan denganmu. Apapun rela kulakukan demi kebersamaanku denganmu. Apa semua itu masih kurang? Lalu apa lagi yang kau inginkan? Apapun itu, asalkan kau jangan pergi, Oppa. Kumohon." Newsun menatap Hyuk dengan kedua bola mata besarnya, dengan tatapan memelas.

Hyuk memutar otot leher, beralih menatap Sungjae, "Bagaimana ini Yookdeok? Ia tetap tidak mau berpisah denganku."

Sungjae melipat kedua tangan, dan masih menatap tajam pada Newsun, "Aish. Bisa tidak sih, kau pergi dari kehidupan kami?"

"Kau saja yang pergi dari kehidupan Hyuk Oppa dan aku."

Sungjae menunjukkan seringai, "Tapi aku yakin, Hyuk akan hidup lebih bahagia jika bersamaku."

"Sok tahu. Baru juga pacaran beberapa bulan, sudah belagu." Newsun memutar bola mata.

"Memangnya kau sendiri sudah berapa tahun sih pacaran dengan Hyuk? Dua puluh tahun?"

"Apa? Bahkan usiaku baru tujuh belas tahun sekarang."

"Ya sudah. Makanya lebih baik kau diam saja. Tidak usah banyak berkomentar tentang hubunganku dengan Hyuk."

"Tapi aku adalah pacar sah-nya Hyuk Oppa. Jadi masalah ini adalah urusanku juga."

"Sudahlah Newsun. Lepaskan saja aku. Kau bisa mendapatkan seorang pria yang lebih baik dariku, yang bisa mencintaimu dengan tulus." Ujar Hyuk, mencoba untuk menyampaikannya dengan intonasi sebaik mungkin.

Newsun menggeleng, "Tapi Oppa adalah yang terbaik. Aku tidak bisa menemukan pria yang lebih baik lagi darimu."

"Sok tahu. Belum juga dicari, sudah bilang begitu." Ujar Sungjae, sinis.

"Apa sih? Aku sudah tidak berbicara denganmu."

"Aku tidak peduli. Yang jelas, kau sudah dengar kan apa kata Hyuk barusan? Ia meminta kau melepaskannya. Tidak usah dipaksa. Hyuk sendiri sudah tidak mau denganmu."

"Oppa, kumohon. Kalau Oppa memang benar-benar menyukai Sungjae Oppa, aku tidak akan melarang. Asalkan aku juga tetap jadi pacarmu." Ujar Newsun, pada Hyuk.

"Siapa kau? Kau memang tidak punya hak untuk melarang Hyuk melakukan apa yang ia inginkan." Ujar Sungjae.

Hyuk menggaruk tengkuk, "Aku bingung."

"It's up to you, Hyukddi. Tapi aku hanya ingin mengingatkan, kalau hati tidak bisa dipaksakan." Ujar Sungjae.

Hyuk menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Ya sudah. Newsun, kita tetap pacaran. Tapi kau harus tanggung konsekuensinya. Bisa saja aku mencampakkanmu. Karena hubungan kita ini hanya status." Sungjae mengerutkan kening, mendengar pernyataan Hyuk barusan. Benar-benar bukan jawaban yang diharapkan Sungjae.

"Untuk apa kita punya status tapi tidak membuktikannya lewat perlakuan?" ujar Newsun, terdengar kecewa. Fakta bahwa sejak awal Hyuk hanya mengincar hartanya pun sudah begitu mengecewakan baginya.

"Kan sudah kubilang, kalau-"

"Hyukddi, kau tega menduakan aku?"

"Bukan begitu, Yookdeok. Aku-"

"Sebagai pacarmu, aku melarangmu berpacaran dengan orang lain. Pokoknya hanya boleh ada aku. Aku tidak mau tahu."

"Tapi gadis ini-"

"Masa bodoh. Kau yang menginginkan hubungan kita. Begitupun aku. Kita punya hak untuk menolak cinta orang lain." Jelas Sungjae, yang terus-menerus memotong kalimat Hyuk.

"Tapi Oppa, kau bilang kita tetap pacaran kan."

Perlahan, Hyuk melepaskan tangan Newsun dari lengannya, "Tidak, Choi Yoonsun. Aku sangat sangat sangat minta maaf. Aku tidak bisa membahagiakanmu. Aku juga minta maaf karena harus menyakiti perasaanmu. Hubungan kita berakhir sampai di sini."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Setelah mengerahkan berbagai cara yang membuatnya lelah setengah mati –serasa mau mati, malah-, Ravi akhirnya berhasil membuat Yeri berhenti menangis. Baiklah, putri kesayangannya itu tidak sampai tertidur, memang. Namun setidaknya Ravi bisa membuatnya tenang.

 _Jadi seperti ini lelahnya kau menjadi seorang ibu. Baiklah Hongbin, sekarang aku mengerti_

Bahkan ia ingat ketika hampir setiap malam Yeri menangis, ia tidak pernah mau menolong Hongbin untuk kembali menidurkan putri mereka itu.

 _Aku saja yang masih punya banyak energi di siang hari begini, merasa sangat kewalahan menghadapi ke-rewel-an Yeri. Apalagi Hongbin yang menghadapinya malam hari, ketika ia sedang kelelahan dan mengantuk. Dan sedang enak-enaknya tidur. Bahkan tidak hanya malam, tapi siang malam ia seperti itu. Lalu kenapa aku ini begitu jahat padanya?_

 _Sialan kau Lee Hongbin. Bisa-bisanya meninggalkan anakmu dengan tidak bertanggung jawab. Apa kau sudah tidak menyayanginya? Apa kau sudah tidak menginginkannya?_

Begitulah. Prasangka baik dan buruk tentang Hongbin berkecamuk, masih bertarung dalam pikirannya. Membuatnya sakit kepala.

Ia melanjutkan aktivitasnya untuk menonton TV, yang tadi sempat terpotong selama beberapa jam karena harus mengurus Yeri. Dan ia membiarkan anaknya itu bermain sendiri dengan asyik. Anak itu sudah bisa merangkak, sehingga ia bisa berpetualang ke manapun yang ia inginkan di dalam tempat persembunyian itu. Maka Ravi tidak mengawasinya. Dan anak itu tidak sedang berada di ruangan yang sama dengannya.

Pintu keluar terbuka.

Ravi mengharapkan orang yang datang adalah Hyuk dan Ken, yang membawa makanan.

Namun sepertinya alam sedang tidak berpihak padanya.

Yang muncul adalah Hongbin.

 _Menyebalkan sekali. Kenapa harus kau sih yang datang?_

Ia melihat Hongbin membawa kantong belanjaan di tangannya. Dan tanpa menoleh pada Ravi sedikitpun, Hongbin melenggang ke ruang makan.

 _Teruskan saja bersikap seperti itu padaku. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu_

"MEEEOOOWWW!"

BRAKKK!

"Argh!"

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar keributan dari arah ruang makan, di mana sang putri sedang bermain. Hal itu membuatnya spontan bangkit dari tempat duduk nyamannya, dan berlari ke ruang makan.

Sesampainya di ruang makan, ia membulatkan mata, melihat Hongbin yang sedang memeluk Yeri di lantai, bertujuan untuk melindunginya.

Pakaian Hongbin basah semua.

Ravi melihat dispenser dan galon air tergeletak berantakan di lantai, dan airnya tumpah ke mana-mana.

"Nghhh… syukurlah sayang, kau tidak apa-apa…" ujar Hongbin, ketika melepaskan dekapannya dari tubuh mungil sang putri.

Ravi berlari menghampiri mereka, "Apa yang terjadi?!"

Yeri kembali merangkak, melanjutkan petualangannya. Sementara Hongbin terus melenguh kesakitan, sambil memegangi lengannya yang memerah terbakar. Rasanya begitu sakit, dan panas. Ia bahkan hampir menangis.

Ravi meraih lengan Hongbin, dan melihat luka bakar, "Ahhh." Hongbin mengerang.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Tanya Ravi, dengan nada cemas luar biasa.

Ia langsung membimbing Hongbin untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, dan ia meraih kotak P3K dari dalam lemari yang ada di sana.

Dengan hati-hati, ia mengobati luka Hongbin. Dan karena Ravi terus bertanya, akhirnya Hongbin menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Yeri menggigit ekor lebat Leon, membuat Leon berlari sekuat tenaga, hingga melompat naik ke atas meja kecil tempat dispenser berada. Kucing besar itu menabrak dispenser dengan kuat, sehingga benda itu terjatuh ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah Yeri. Untung saja Hongbin datang, sehingga ia sempat berlari menghampiri sang putri, dan melindunginya dengan punggungnya. Sayangnya, Hongbin yang jadi korban. Air panas dispenser itu tumpah, menyirami tubuhnya. Bahkan mengenai bagian leher dan pipi kanannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak becus menjaga anakmu sendiri? Aku baru saja meninggalkanmu beberapa jam. Kalau saja aku menunda kepulanganku tadi, tubuh Yeri pasti sudah dipenuhi lukar bakar seperti ini. Untung saja aku yang terluka. Bukan dia." Ujar Hongbin, di sela-sela aktivitas Ravi yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

"Kau sendiri kenapa pergi lama sekali? Meninggalkan aku yang kelaparan dan kesusahan mengurus Yeri sendirian." Balas Ravi, tanpa mengalihkan tatap dari luka yang sedang ia tangani.

"Aku tahu kau pasti lapar. Tapi aku tidak memiliki gairah untuk memasak hari ini. Jadi aku membelikan makanan untukmu." Jawab Hongbin, berhasil membuat Ravi terdiam sejenak dari aktivitasnya.

Ravi akhirnya menatap Hongbin, "Hanya beli makanan kenapa memakan banyak waktu?"

Ada jeda selama beberapa detik, sebelum Hongbin menjawab, "Tadinya aku hanya ingin menghirup udara segar. Tapi aku tidak bisa untuk tidak peduli padamu. Aku terus memikirkan dan mengkhawatirkanmu. Jadi akhirnya aku membeli makanan untukmu."

Jadi kantong belanjaan yang sekarang berada di meja makan itu ternyata semuanya untuk Ravi. Tadi ia sengaja langsung memasuki ruang makan karena ingin segera menghidangkannya untuk Ravi.

Selama ini prasangka buruk Ravi tentang Hongbin itu salah. Ia hanya sedang kesal saat itu, sehingga ia berpikir macam-macam. Padahal sejak awal memang salahnya sendiri. Hongbin hanya ingin tidur lebih lama, karena malam harinya ia terpaksa harus terjaga. Itupun karena Ravi, dan demi Yeri. Namun keesokan harinya Ravi malah memarahi dan menyalahkan Hongbin.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah, dan sangat menyesal.

"Baiklah. Sekarang aku akan ganti baju, kau tolong awasi Yeri. Aku takut hal buruk lain akan menimpanya."

Ravi mengengguk mantap, "Aku akan mengawasinya. Tapi sebelum itu, aku akan membawamu ke kamar. Kau tidak bisa berjalan sendirian dalam kondisi seperti ini."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

"Hongbin, kau kenapa?" Begitu memasuki ruang tengah, Ken mendapati Hongbin yang sedang menonton TV itu memiliki luka bakar ringan hampir di sekujur tubuhnya. Ken melanjutkan langkah menuju sofa di dekat sofa yang lain yang menjadi tempat duduk Hongbin saat ini. Hanya sebuah langkah yang tenang. Ia terlalu lelah dengan apa yang telah ia lakukan seharian ini.

Hongbin menoleh, "Hanya sebuah kecelakaan kecil. Tidak perlu khawatir." Ia menyemat senyum agar Hyung-nya itu tidak terlalu mengkhawatirkannya. Ia menangkap sebuah raut kelelahan di wajah Ken. Maka ia tidak ingin membuatnya yang sedang kelelahan itu menjadi semakin buruk.

Ken meletakkan kantong-kantong belanjaannya di atas meja lalu mendudukkan diri, "How ain't I worried? Tubuhmu penuh dengan luka bakar seperti itu. Cepat ceritakan padaku."

"Never mind. Ini sudah terlalu malam. Sebaiknya kau istirahat. Loh. Mana Hyuk? Bukankah tadi kau bersamanya? Lalu N Hyung dan Leo Hyung juga kenapa belum pulang?" Hongbin mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan sebelum komunikasi mereka berubah menjadi sebuah perdebatan yang alot.

Pria yang lebih tua mendengus kesal, "Sudahlah. Aku malas menceritakannya."

Hongbin mematikan TV dan meletakkan remote itu di atas meja. Berniat lebih memfokuskan diri untuk mengobrol dengan Ken. "Ayolah Hyung."

Ken menghembuskan nafas lelah. Dengan dongsaeng-nya yang baik hati dan tampan ini, ia tidak bisa untuk tidak mengalah. "Baiklah. Jika aku mengatakannya, kau berjanji akan menceritakan alasan merah-merah di tubuhmu itu?" ia memang mengalah, namun tidak sepenuhnya. Ia mulai bernegoisasi agar semuanya terlihat lebih adil.

Hongbin sempat berpikir sejenak sebelum menjawab, "Akan kuceritakan besok. Tapi Hyung harus menjawab pertanyaanku sekarang."

Ken mengerutkan kening, "Loh? Kau bersedia bercerita besok, sementara aku harus bercerita sekarang? Kau curang." Mungkin setelah ini Ken akan menghilangkan 'Lee Hongbin adalah anak yang baik, tidak pernah berbohong, penyabar, dan suka mengalah' dari dalam kamusnya. Karena ternyata secara tidak langsung Hongbin belajar menjadi anak yang nakal. Namun ketika tidak sengaja melihat tiga pasang tindikan di telinga Hongbin, Ken menyadari sesuatu.

 _Benar juga. Mungkin karena bergabung dengan kami yang notabene adalah sebuah gangster, ia jadi begini…_

"Oh ayolah Hyung…" Hongbin memasang tampang memelas yang terlihat sangat dibuat-buat dan sangat tidak sesuai dengan predikat 'gangster' yang disandangnya.

Ken berdecak sebal, "Baiklah. Tapi besok sekalian kau ceritakan padaku tentang markas BST yang sekarang sudah direnovasi." Entah apa urusannya mau tempat itu sudah diperbaiki atau belum bagi Ken. Yang jelas ia ingin tahu. Ia adalah pria yang suka mencari dan menambah wawasan dengan membaca ensiklopedia pengetahuan umum tentang dunia dan menonton berita tentang dunia. Apapun tentang dunia. Bukan, bukan untuk menguasai dunia. Tapi kalau informasi itu hanya tentang renovasi sebuah tempat persembunyian, perlukah ia sampai memasukkannya juga dalam daftar wawasan dunia yang harus diketahui?

Hongbin kembali menunjukkan senyumnya. Kali ini senyuman kemenangan atas hasil tawar-menawar yang singkat itu, "Okay." Ia membetulkan posisi duduk dan bersiap untuk 'menginterogasi', "Nah. Seharusnya kau kan bersama Hyuk. Sekarang ke mana dia?"

"Tadi ia bertemu dengan Sungjae. Jadi ia meninggalkanku. Membebankan tugas berbelanja padaku sendirian. Dan ia mengatakan akan bermalam di rumah Sungjae." Jelas Ken, dengan tidak bergairah. Karena isi cerita barusan kembali mengingatkan dirinya pada suatu hal menyebalkan yang terjadi siang tadi. Maka dari itu ia menyelipkan secuil curhatan di dalamnya.

Hongbin tersenyum miris, "Entah bagaimana, aku merasa sedih mendengarnya."

Ken mengangkat sebelah alis, "Hah? Sedih bagaimana?" ia mulai memijat-mijat bagian ceruk lehernya yang terasa pegal. Hanya dengan membawa beberapa kantong belanjaan yang berat di kedua tangannya saja, rasa pegal itu harus menjalar ke bagian tubuhnya yang lain.

"Waktu dulu kan biasanya ia menginap di rumah Newsun. Sekarang, di rumah Sungjae."

Ken mengukir senyum pemakluman. Semua orang tahu, kehidupan Hongbin di masa lalu penuh dengan kesedihan dan penderitaan. Sekarang ketika mendapatkan hidup senang, masa mau mengalami penderitaan itu lagi? Hanya karena masalah orang lain? Yang benar saja.

Bukan menderita juga sih, mungkin hanya sebuah perasaan simpati.

"Kau merindukan gadis itu, atau merasa kasihan padanya?"

"Mungkin keduanya. Ia adalah anak yang baik. Sangat baik. Ketika aku masih suka bergabung dalam perjudian, aku sering menitipkan Yeri padanya. Dan ia bisa menjaga Yeri dengan baik juga. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melupakan ia dan jasanya begitu saja?"

Ketika pertama kali Leo mengetahui bahwa hubungan Hyuk dan Newsun telah kandas, awalnya ia menyalahkan anggota termudanya itu. Sebelumnya ia telah memperingatkan Hyuk untuk berhati-hati dan menjaga Newsun dengan baik. Karena gadis itu merupakan aset berharga bagi The Dark Light. Namun Hyuk mencoba untuk membela diri dengan mengatakan bahwa Sungjae adalah seorang prostitute boy yang juga bisa memberi sejumlah besar uang pada Hyuk kapan saja. Bahkan lebih besar dari pada nominal yang diberikan Newsun. Tentu saja, Leo tahu itu. Karena Sungjae adalah salahsatu pria yang pernah disetubuhinya dengan permainan yang kasar. Tapi yang ia takutkan adalah, karena Sungjae hanyalah pria miskin –tidak seperti Newsun yang kebalikannya-, teman satu angkatan SMA Hyuk itu tidak bersedia untuk berbagi dengan Hyuk. Justru Leo takut bahwa Hyuk yang akan menghabiskan uangnya untuk kekasih barunya itu.

Pria miskin kan biasanya suka matre, pikir Leo saat itu.

Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, Leo mulai bisa menerima keputusan Hyuk untuk mengencani pria berwajah imut itu. Karena ia mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai seseorang. Cinta tidak dapat dipaksakan. Dan iapun tidak bisa memaksakan kehendak orang lain untuk mencintai siapapun. Apalagi jika alasannya hanyalah uang. Meskipun sebenarnya Leo tidak yakin, apakah kedua bocah yang menurutnya masih polos itu benar-benar saling mencintai, atau hanya saling terobsesi? Apalagi orientasi seksual menyimpang yang dimiliki Hyuk belum lama terjadi.

"Ya… anything can change. Kita tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Mungkin itu adalah sesuatu di luar imajinasi terliarmu."

Hongbin mengangguk-anggukkan kepala, tanda setuju, "True. Seperti kau yang sekarang akhirnya bisa membalas cinta Leo Hyung." Ia mulai menggoda Ken.

Mendengar nama sang kekasih disebut, Ken langsung menampilkan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan, "Kenapa tiba-tiba kau membicarakan hal itu?" ia mengarahkan pandangan ke manapun, asalkan bukan pada mata Hongbin.

"Sekarang kalian berkencan kan. Kalau begitu kalian pasti sudah pernah melakukan-"

"Kau ini bicara apa." Ken segera menyela. Ia tahu apa yang hendak dikatakan dongsaeng-nya itu. Ia hanya melihat mata Hongbin –yang mengintimidasi itu- sebentar secara refleks, lalu kembali berpaling.

 _Lihat saja Lee Hongbin. Aku akan membalasmu. Akan kutanya sesuatu yang aneh dan memalukan tentangmu dan Ravi di hadapan semua orang nanti_

"Mengaku sajalah Hyung. Tidak mungkin kalian belum pernah melakukannya." Sebelumnya ia belum pernah menggoda seseorang dengan pertanyaan semacam begini. Tapi ternyata menyenangkan juga, pikirnya. Ini adalah hal nakal lain yang ia pelajari dari orang-orang di sini, sepertinya.

"Memang kenapa? Bukan urusanmu kan." Wajah Ken mulai dihiasi dengan semu merah.

"Memang bukan. Tapi kan kita adalah teman dekat. Tidak, kita adalah keluarga. Maksudku, kita memang satu marga kan. Jadi tidak ada salahnya jika menceritakan hal seperti itu." Entah karena ini sudah larut malam, sehingga Hongbin mengatakan sesuatu yang begitu konyol. Atau ia memang mulai tertular menjadi 'extraordinary' boy, seperti anggota yang lain.

Ken terkekeh dibuatnya, "Ada jutaan Lee yang tersebar di seluruh Korea. Tapi itu bukan berarti aku harus menceritakan hal-hal seperti itu pada mereka, karena aku bahkan tidak mengenal mereka. Kau ini lucu sekali."

Hongbin mengedikkan bahu, "Baiklah. Aku tidak akan memaksa."

Ken mendelik, "Memang sudah seharusnya." Dengan gumaman pelan yang nyaris berbisik.

"Lalu di mana N Hyung dan Leo Hyung?"

Karena topik sudah beralih ke semula, maka Ken kembali punya nyali untuk menatap mata sang lawan bicara, "Mereka menemui Eunji, teman lama mereka. Mungkin mereka akan pulang pagi atau mungkin akan menginap juga. Entahlah. Mereka belum memberi kabar lagi."

"Kau tidak mengkhawatirkan mereka?"

"For what? Mereka sudah besar. Aku yakin, mereka akan baik-baik saja."

"Setidaknya kau akan mencemaskan Leo Hyung."

Lama kelamaan dongsaeng-nya ini membuatnya gemas juga, tidak beda jauh dengan Hyuk yang tak jarang membully para Hyung-nya, "Bukankah kau menyarankanku untuk beristirahat? Kenapa aku malah mengatakan banyak hal padamu? Bahkan kau mengajukan pertanyaan yang ada di luar perjanjian."

Hongbin menggaruk tengkuk, "You're right. Sorry. Let me give you a hand with these stuffs then." Ia bangkit, meraih seluruh kantong belanjaan dan hendak berjalan ke dapur.

Ken ikut berdiri, "Okay." Lalu berniat untuk pergi mandi setelah ini.

Ini adalah hari yang sangat melelahkan bagi keduanya, namun mereka menyempatkan diri untuk saling melempar senyuman hangat di antara rasa lelah itu. Sebagai kesan baik untuk menutup malam dan perpisahan di ujung hari.

"Selamat malam Hyung."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

DUAKKK!

BRUKKK!

"Auw…." Hongbin terbangun, dan mendapati dirinya tengkurap di lantai. Ia segera bangkit dan mendelik ke arah Ravi yang sedang tertidur pulas di atas ranjang.

Ia hendak membetulkan posisi tidur suaminya itu dan kembali tidur. Namun niatnya itu tertahan oleh sesuatu.

"Huek!" ia memegangi bagian ulu hati yang terasa mual.

Mendengar itu, Ravi membuka matanya perlahan, "Binnie…?" Ia mengedip beberapa kali, hingga akhirnya ia bisa melihat dengan jelas apa yang terjadi pada istrinya itu. Spontan ia terduduk, "Hongbin! Kau kenapa? Kenapa kau duduk di lantai seperti itu?!"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja… seekor larva jelek baru saja menendangku hingga aku terjatuh." Sindiran telak.

Ravi menunjuk wajahnya sendiri, "Aku? Benarkah? Benarkah aku melakukannya hingga seperti itu?"

"Ini buktinya. Untuk apa aku berbohong? Aku tidak punya alasan lain untuk duduk di lantai yang dingin di tengah malam." Ujar Hongbin, sebal.

"Jadi begitu… ya ampun… aku minta maaf Binnie… meskipun aku melakukannya dalam keadaan tidak sadar, tapi aku sangat menyesal." Ia segera membimbing Hongbin untuk kembali ke tempat tidur.

Hongbin menyanggakan kepala di atas bantal, "Mau bagaimana lagi? Kita tidak bisa menghindari kejadian seperti itu. Tapi kau tahu? Aku lebih baik tidur di kamarku yang dulu. Meskipun sangat kecil, tapi tidak ada yang pernah menendangku hingga aku terjatuh."

"Kau ini cerewet sekali."

"Masa bodoh."

"Lalu kenapa kau mual-mual?" Tanya Ravi, begitu ia menyelimuti Hongbin hingga sebatas dada.

"Karena kau menendang tepat di dadaku."

"Kalau begitu seharusnya kau terbatuk-batuk. Bukan mual-mual." Ia mulai mengelus-elus dada –sebenarnya antara dada dan perut- Hongbin. Siapa tahu sentuhan seperti itu dapat menghilangkan rasa sakit dan mual Hongbin, dan membuatnya merasa lebih baik. Dan Hongbin tidak membalas dengan reaksi apapun. Tanda bahwa ia menerimanya dengan senang hati.

"Aku punya cara tersendiri untuk memberikan reaksi dari suatu perlakuan orang lain padaku."

Raut wajah Ravi terlihat kecewa, "Yakin alasannya hanya karena itu? Bukan karena yang lain? Kukira mungkin kau-"

"Tidak. Tidak ada alasan yang lain."

Ravi melepas afeksinya, "Baiklah. Ayo kembali tidur." Lalu mencubit pipi Hongbin. Membuat istrinya itu tersenyum.

Tanpa memikirkan apapun lagi, mereka akhirnya kembali memejamkan mata untuk beristirahat.

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, mereka harus mendengar sebuah suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi di gendang telinga mereka.

Suara tangis Yeri yang memecah keheningan malam.

Tidak, mungkin hanya memecah ketentraman aktivitas tidur sang orang tua. Pada setiap malam. Selalu begitu. Tidak pernah berubah.

Kali ini Hongbin tidak mengeluh. Mungkin karena sudah terbiasa. Maka ia kembali bangkit dari tidurnya. Namun ketika ia akan menapakkan kaki di lantai, Ravi memegangi pundaknya, "Biar aku saja." Ujarnya, ketika Hongbin menoleh.

"Sungguh?" Hongbin menatap Ravi dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kau meragukan kemampuanku sebagai seorang ayah?"

Hongbin mengetuki dagu, sok menimang-nimang, "Um… berdasarkan bukti selama ini… iya."

Jawaban Hongbin barusan berhasil membuat Ravi sweatdrop, "Lalu kenapa? Yeri adalah anakku juga. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan izin darimu untuk mengurus Yeri."

Hongbin melipat kedua tangan, "Baiklah. Uruslah dengan benar. Kau terlihat kelelahan. Jangan sampai kau menjatuhkannya."

"Apa aku terlihat sepayah itu dalam mengurus anak?" Tanya Ravi, tidak terima. Ia memiliki tubuh yang besar dan kuat, tidak mungkin kan ia menjatuhkan sang putri yang tubuhnya begitu kecil dan ringan.

"Tidak juga. Ya sudah. Cepat atasi anakmu."

 _Dari pada berdebat terus. Kasihan Yeri menunggu…_

Ia mengawasi gerak-gerik Ravi sejak menuruni tempat tidur, meraih tubuh kecil Yeri, meraih botol susu yang terisi penuh di atas nakas, hingga ketika ia menghilang di balik pintu untuk berjalan ke dapur. Tempat terjauh dari kamar mereka.

Setelah itu, barulah Hongbin kembali membaringkan tubuh, dan memejamkan mata.

 _Aku harap semuanya akan baik-baik saja…_

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

Di dapur, Ravi yang sudah sangat kelelahan itu masih berusaha untuk membuat Yeri kembali tidur.

"Ayolah sayang… tolong tidurlah. Appa lelah. Apakah kau tidak kasihan pada Appa-mu yang tampan ini?"

Bayi itu tentu tidak akan mendengarkan dan tidak akan peduli dengan apapun yang dikatakan sang ayah. Ia menolak botol susu yang disodorkan Ravi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah menangis, menangis, dan menangis tanpa henti di dalam gendongan ayahnya. Hingga wajahnya memerah.

Karena Ravi merasa ada seseorang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur, ia menolehkan pandangan pada sosok itu.

Ia terkejut mendapati siapa orang itu, "Sedang apa kau di sini? Bukankah kau seharusnya sudah pergi ke alam mimpi?" tanyanya.

Sosok itu memutar bola mata, "Inginnya sih begitu. Tapi ternyata tidak bisa."

"Apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur? Apakah tangisan Yeri sekeras itu sehingga membuatmu terganggu? Tapi jarak dapur dan kamar kita kan lumayan jauh. Seharusnya kau tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Aku memang tidak bisa mendengarnya."

"Lalu?" sambil terus berusaha mengayun-ayunkan Yeri di lengannya tanpa henti.

"Perasaanku tidak enak. Aku mencemaskan Yeri. Dan ketika membuka mata, benar saja. Kau belum berada di sampingku. Dan Yeri tidak berada di tempat tidurnya. Jawabannya apa lagi kalau bukan kau masih berusaha untuk menidurkannya?"

Ternyata Hongbin.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Ravi.

"Insting yang bagus." Ujar Ravi.

"Terimakasih. Penilaian yang bagus." Balas Hongbin. "Sekarang berikan Yeri padaku." Lanjutnya.

Ravi menautkan sepasang alis, "Tidak. Kembalilah ke kamar dan tidurlah yang nyenyak tanpa ada beban sedikitpun dalam pikiran."

"Aku tidak akan pergi ke manapun. Asal kau tahu saja."

"Cinta tidak akan ada jika tidak ada rasa percaya." Akhirnya Ravi mengatakan itu. Kalau sudah dihubung-hubungkan dengan cinta, biasanya mempan.

Sialan, batin Hongbin.

Hongbin menepuk kening, "Baiklah, kau menang. Aku tidak bisa berdebat dalam hal ini. Aku terlalu mencintaimu." Ternyata benar. Boleh juga. Ravi jadi berharap bahwa cara ini akan selalu bekerja dengan baik dalam segala hal.

Ravi hanya membalas dengan sebuah cengiran kemenangan.

"Lakukan apapun untuk membuatnya diam. Tapi jangan lakukan yang aneh-aneh." Kecam Hongbin.

"Tentu. Selamat tidur Binnie."

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

"Remember? Tadi pagi Hongbin mengatakan apa ketika ia menceritakan dengan detail alasan ia memiliki luka bakar? Ia bilang Yeri menggigit ekor Leon sekuat tenaga." Celoteh Ken.

Malam dan pagi berlalu begitu saja seperti sebuah kisah. Dan siang ini, ia sedang berjalan berdampingan dengan Leo yang membawa Leon di dadanya. Mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar, sambil melihat-lihat apapun yang berada di balik etalase setiap toko yang mereka lewati.

"How can you conclude it like that? Hongbin didn't even see Yeri biting Leon's tail. Yang ia lihat hanya ketika dispenser akan jatuh menimpa tubuh Yeri." Komentar Leo. Ia berpikir bahwa kalimat Ken barusan sebenarnya tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Tapi pada Ken, tidak mungkin ia tidak menanggapi. Maka ia berkomentar, apapun, yang penting memberikan sebuah tanggapan.

"Tapi ia melihat ada air liur di bagian ekor Leon."

"Kalian yakin itu adalah air liur Yeri? Bagaimana kalau bukan? Bagaimana kalau itu adalah air liur Leon? Bisa saja kan ia menggigit ekornya sendiri."

"Tidak mungkin. Selama ini kita selalu melihat setiap kali Leon berusaha untuk meraih ekornya dengan mulutnya, ia tidak pernah berhasil."

"Lalu bagaimana Hongbin menyimpulkan bahwa anaknya menggigit Leon sekuat tenaga? Siapa tahu anak itu hanya sempat memasukkan ekor anakku ini ke dalam mulutnya sebentar sebelum Leon berlari secara spontan."

"Kalau masalah gigit-menggigit, Yeri tidak pernah melakukannya pelan-pelan. Setiap kali ia menggigit jemari Hongbin, pasti membuat ibunya itu berteriak kesakitan."

Leo menunduk, untuk melihat kucing berbulu lebat yang sejak tadi hanya terduduk manis, "Benar juga."

"Aku khawatir ia akan menjadi anak yang nakal kelak." Lanjut Ken.

"Jangan bicara seperti itu. Ravi dan Hongbin sudah cukup lelah dengan anaknya selama ini. Jangan sampai Yeri menjadi anak nakal. Kalau bisa kita harus ikut membantu mereka mendidik Yeri menjadi anak yang baik."

"Berarti cepat atau lambat kita harus berhenti berjudi. Karena jika kita tetap melakukannya di belakang anak itu, suatu hari kita pasti ketahuan dan ia akan kecewa."

Kalimat yang dilontarkan Ken berhasil membuat Leo menghentikan langkah sejenak, "Berhenti berjudi?"

 _Tidak mungkin Ken. Gambling is my passion…_

Ken merasa ia salah bicara, "Ya… kecuali jika suatu saat Ravi dan keluarga kecilnya berpisah dengan kita. Karena kau tahu sendiri kan mereka nanti akan membutuhkan waktu dan tempat hanya untuk mereka sendiri. Tapi dengan begitu kita tetap bisa melanjutkan perjudian. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir."

Mereka melanjutkan langkah.

 _Ken benar. Kenapa tidak pernah terbesit dalam benakku bahwa aku dan Ravi akan berpisah seperti itu. Aku terlalu senang dan nyaman menjalani hidup bersama-sama dengan mereka hingga lupa tentang perpisahan. Kalau seperti ini aku lebih baik berhenti berjudi dari pada harus kehilangan Ravi dan Hongbin…_

"Jika kau berpikir sebaiknya merelakan perjudian dari pada harus berpisah dengan Ravi dan Hongbin, kau salah Hyung. Mereka tetap akan membutuhkan kehidupan mereka sendiri. Kau harus memaklumi." Seolah bisa membaca pikiran Leo, Ken mengatakan semua itu dengan percaya diri.

 _Pokoknya tidak! Aku tidak ingin kehilangan Ravi…_

 _Dan aku juga tidak mau kehilangan Hongbin…_

"Apa maksud kata-katamu itu? Kau bilang begitu apa karena Ravi dan Hongbin adalah pasangan sehingga mereka harus berpisah dengan kita untuk kehidupan pribadi mereka? Kalau begitu secara tidak langsung kau mengatakan bahwa kau ingin tinggal berdua saja denganku karena kita juga adalah pasangan?" Ken merasa mungkin yang barusan itu adalah kalimat terpanjang yang pernah dikatakan kekasihnya.

"Jangan sembarangan menuduh. Aku tidak pernah berpikir seperti itu. Kau ini percaya diri sekali."

"Oh. Maafkan aku."

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tidak marah pada Yeri kan atas insiden itu?"

"Tidak. Yang penting tidak ada yang terluka." Ken tidak terkejut mendengar jawaban Leo. Karena Leo sebenarnya memang seorang yang bijak. Sampai-sampai waktu dulu rasa benci Hongbin pada Ravi –yang seolah sudah menjalar ke seluruh tubuhnya- saja dapat ditaklukkan oleh kata-kata bijaknya.

Mereka terus berjalan, dan berjalan. Entah sudah berapa blok dan berapa puluh toko yang mereka lewati. Namun tidak ada rasa lelah, karena mereka melewatinya bersama-sama. Hingga waktupun berlalu dengan tidak terasa.

"It's been a long time since we took Leon to go out. This cat must be very happy." Nampaknya Ken tidak bisa barang sebentar saja melewatkan detik-detik berharganya dengan membisu. Apa lagi ia sedang tidak sendirian. Ia memiliki teman bicara. Dan sayangnya, Leo tidak pandai membuka topik. Jadi harus Ken duluan yang berinisiatif.

"Aku juga senang bisa jalan-jalan bersama Leon di saat aku pergi bersamamu. Aku jadi merasa kalau Leon adalah anak kita." Balas Leo, dengan suara yang semakin memelan. Mungkin ia masih merasa malu untuk mengungkapkan hal-hal semacam barusan. Ia bukan tipikal pria yang dapat membahagiakan pasangan lewat untaian kata-kata. Ketika pergi berdua bersama Hongbin ke bioskop saja ia sempat membuat Hongbin kesal. Ditambah saat itu Hongbin sedang hamil, sehingga emosinya sangat buruk.

Ken terkekeh, "Tidak Hyung. Leon adalah anakmu dan N Hyung. Kau tidak bisa mengkhianatinya seperti itu."

"Mengkhianati N? Kalau aku benar-benar meninggalkan The Dark Light untuk selamanya, itu baru namanya mengkhianati N. Dan kalian semua."

"Kau tidak pandai bergurau. Tapi boleh juga." Ken sedikit tertawa untuk menghargai.

"Sorry. Imma learn it from you." Leo menunduk, kali ini bukan untuk melihat Leon. Melainkan rasa malu. Bagaimana mungkin ia dibuat malu oleh bawahannya sendiri?

Ken mengangkat sebelah alis, "Aku tidak yakin akan berhasil." Ujarnya, dengan intonasi meremehkan.

Leo kembali menegakkan kepala dan menoleh pada kekasihnya itu, "Apa yang membuatmu seyakin itu?"

"Selama ini kita tinggal dalam satu atap. Setiap hari kita bertemu dan bersama-sama. Kau selalu melihatku bergurau. Tapi sampai sekarang kau tidak berubah. Kau tidak bisa mempelajari semua gurauanku. Kau tidak mudah tertular. Dan kau tidak memiliki potensi untuk melakukannya dengan sengaja. Namun jika sesuatu yang lucu yang tidak sengaja kau lakukan, hal itu baru bisa kami jadikan sebagai lelucon."

Selanjutnya, Leo menceritakan sedikit kisahnya ketika ia sempat meninggalkan kelompoknya. Hal kecil semacam ketika ia pertama pergi, ia membawa mobil. Namun setelah beberapa hari tinggal di kediaman Sulli, ia kembali ke dekat markas untuk menukarkan mobilnya dengan motor. Ia hanya singgah di basement, namun tidak berkunjung ke kediaman The Dark Light sama sekali. Tanpa sepengetahuan satupun anggotanya. Maka dari itu sisa anggota mereka merasa kepergian Leo sudah begitu lama.

Setelah Leo selesai bercerita, Ken memberikan tanggapan. Namun lebih terlihat seperti curhatan. Karena komentar ia bahkan lebih panjang daripada apa yang Leo ceritakan.

Leo menghentikan langkah, "Teruslah berbicara, Lee Jaehwan."

Ken ikut berhenti, "Kenapa? Kau tidak suka?"

"Hentikan Ken. Kita sudah sampai di depan kafe. Aku akan membeli minuman. Kau tunggu di sini, jaga Leon. Karena kucing dilarang masuk." Ujar Leo, sambil menyerahkan kucing kesayangannya itu ke pangkuan Ken.

"Dasar. Pintar sekali mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tak bisakah kita selesaikan topik kita lebih dulu?" ujar Ken, dengan tampang protes.

"Apapun yang dibicarakan bersamamu tidak akan ada habisnya." Tuh kan, salah bicara lagi.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau tidak mau berbicara denganku lagi?" dan sialnya, Ken salah tanggap.

"Tidak seperti itu. Kita bisa melanjutkannya nanti, oke?"

Ken menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Get it."

Leo memegang pundak sang kekasih, "Take care of him well, Jaehwannie. And… I love you."

"Ya… ya…. Love you too. Pergilah. Aku haus." Ujar Ken, dengan malas. Leo tersenyum sebentar padanya, setelah itu memasuki pintu kafe dan langsung memesan kopi dingin.

"Hanya berpisah beberapa menit saja, haruskah mengatakan 'aku mencintaimu'? Seperti akan pergi jauh dan meninggalkanku dalam jangka waktu yang begitu lama saja."

 _Eh, tapi… ucapan seperti itu sebenarnya bisa diucapkan kapan saja kan…?_

Ketika ia sedang mengelus-elus tubuh Leon, tiba-tiba matanya tertuju pada sebuah poster yang tertempel di kaca kafe itu.

Ia sedikit membungkuk untuk menurunkan Leon dari pangkuannya dan kembali menegakkan tubuh untuk membaca konten poster itu, "Pameran lukisan di gallery Eric Moon? Ya ampun. Sayang sekali tanggalnya bentrok dengan kepergianku ke Amerika nanti."

 _Ya sudahlah. Kapan-kapan aku akan mendatangi sendiri gallery itu…_

Ken menoleh ke dekat kakinya.

"Leon?" dan ia mendapati kucing itu tidak berada di sampingnya lagi.

Ia membulatkan mata, lalu melangkah menjauhi kafe untuk mencari anak Leo itu, "Leon! Kau di mana?!"

Ia kembali membulatkan mata ketika mendapati kucing kesayangan kekasihnya itu berada di tengah jalan. Mungkin Leon berniat untuk menyeberang jalan, namun sayangnya ia hanyalah seekor kucing yang tidak mengerti rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"Leon!" teriaknya, sambil berlari menghampiri seekor kucing yang sedang dihampiri sebuah bus yang melaju kencang.

Begitu ia berada di dekat Leon, ia langsung meraihnya dan hendak berlari kembali ke trotoar.

TIIINNN!

BRAKKK!

"Argh!"

Bus itu menge-rem di saat yang terlambat. Benda besar itu telah berhasil menabrak Ken sehingga tubuhnya terpental begitu jauh. Dan ketika tubuhnya terpental, Leon terlepas dari dekapannya dan terlempar ke arah yang berbeda.

Ken terjatuh dengan bagian belakang kepala yang terbentur keras pada aspal. Ia menggeliat dan memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya yang terasa sakit luar biasa, "Ah… kepalaku… sakit sekali…"

Ia membuka mata, dan pemandangan yang pertama kali ia lihat dari kejauhan adalah Leon yang kondisinya baik-baik saja. Tentu. Ia adalah seekor kucing yang disebut-sebut sebagai makhluk yang memiliki sembilan nyawa. Terjatuh dari ketinggian lantai dua puluh pun Leon akan mendarat dengan mulus di tanah.

Masalahnya, Leon mendarat di tengah jalan. Dan kucing itu kembali dihampiri sebuah mobil yang sedang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Ken kembali membulatkan mata selebar-lebarnya, "Leon!" ia memaksakan diri untuk bangkit. Berlari menghampiri Leon dengan tertatih-tatih. Menahan rasa sakit di kepala. Mengabaikan orang-orang di sekitarnya yang hendak menolongnya. Berharap ia bisa melindungi kucing itu untuk yang kedua kalinya, dan ia harap, ini adalah untuk terakhir kalinya.

CKIIITTT!

"MEEEOOOW!"

"LEON!"

Ketika Leo mendapatkan dua cup kopi dingin take away, ia menoleh ke arah jendela kafe untuk melihat Ken.

Namun ia tidak melihat siapapun di sana.

"Ken?"

Setelah membayar, ia segera berlari keluar.

Ia menelusurkan pandangan untuk mencari kekasihnya. Hingga ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya.

Kerumunan orang-orang di tengah jalan di arah jam dua.

Entah bagaimana, ia memiliki firasat buruk tentang ini. Ia begitu takut sesuatu yang buruk menimpa Ken. Ia berlari menghampiri kerumunan itu.

Semakin dekat, dan ia bisa melihat Ken terduduk di aspal.

"Ada apa ini? Ken? Ada ap- LEON!" Leo membelalakkan sepasang mata kecilnya dan tidak sengaja menjatuhkan minuman di kedua tangannya ketika melihat sesuatu yang menyayat hati tersuguhkan di depan mata.

Ia merasa kedua kaki panjangnya terlalu berat untuk menopang tubuh besarnya saat ini.

Ia berlutut.

Perlahan, telapak tangannya menyentuh tubuh Leon yang berada di pangkuan Ken.

Tubuh kucing itu hancur terlindas kendaraan yang tidak bisa mengendalikan kecepatannya.

Isi tubuh binatang itu keluar tak karuan.

Leon bersimbah darah, dan matanya setengah terbuka.

Darah itu melumuri tangan kanan Ken, sementara tangan Kiri Ken memegangi kepala kecil Leon yang masih utuh sempurna dan tidak meneteskan darah.

"Tolong maafkan aku Hyung… aku sangat menyesal…" ucap Ken, dengan suara bergetar. Air mata mengalir deras dari kedua mata beningnya sejak tadi, membuat wajahnya memerah.

Leo juga mulai meneteskan air mata kesedihannya, "Leon… anakku…" ia mengambil kucingnya itu dari Ken, lalu mendekapnya. Sebagian orang di kerumunan yang melihat kejadian itu ikut menitikkan air mata. Kucing mati dengan cara yang mengenaskan adalah hal yang sangat jarang dilihat manusia. Jika hanya mendengar atau membayangkannya mungkin hanya akan membuat mereka sedih. Namun melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri? Sangat menyedihkan. Dan sulit dipercaya.

"Leo Hyung-"

"SHUT UP! Aku hanya memintamu menjaganya sebentar saja. Tapi apa yang terjadi? Kau… mengawasi seekor kucing saja tidak becus!" Leo membentak Ken, di tengah-tengah tangisannya.

Ken merasa ada sesuatu yang dingin mengalir di bagian belakang kepalanya. Orang-orang yang berada di sana tidak menyadari hal itu karena terlalu memfokuskan diri pada Leon. Ken pun mengabaikan rasa dingin dari cairan yang meleleh yang telah mengalir melewati bagian belakang leher ke punggungnya. Tidak hanya itu, hingga sekarang rasa sakit di kepalanya itu masih ia tahan. Namun sebisa mungkin ia tidak menunjukkannya pada siapapun, terutama pada Leo.

"Hyung-"

"Tidakkah kau lihat kucing kesayanganku ini telah kuanggap sebagai anakku sendiri? Sebenarnya kau ini memiliki dendam apa pada N? Atau kau dendam padaku?!"

 _Kau ini bicara apa Hyung?_

Ken merasa rasa sakit di kepalanya itu semakin bertambah, terlebih ketika Leo membentakinya tanpa henti, "Tidak Hyung, aku-"

"Don't touch me!" Leo menghempaskan tangan Ken dengan kasar ketika Ken mencoba untuk menyentuh wajah Leo.

Jantung Ken berdentum secara kurang ajar. Ia tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa dalam hidupnya ia akan dibentak oleh seseorang yang sangat mencintainya. Dan kenyataannya, memang belum pernah. Ini adalah pertama kalinya.

"Dengarkan aku dulu Hyung-"

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun! I HATE YOU LEE JAEHWAN!" Mata Leo yang mulai memerah, memelototi Ken ketika berteriak. Berteriak sekencang yang ia bisa, agar semua orang tahu betapa bencinya ia pada Ken saat ini.

Leo kembali memeluk kucingnya, "Leon…" dan bangkit.

"Nak, tadi pria ini-"

"Maaf Halmeoni, aku harus segera mengurus Leon…" Leo memotong perkataan seorang nenek yang hendak memberitahu Leo bahwa tadi Ken habis tertabrak bus karena menyelamatkan Leon. Bahkan Ken telah mencoba untuk menyelamatkannya untuk yang kedua kalinya.

"Nak, ini hanyalah sebuah kecelakaan…"

Semua orang hanya bisa menatap prihatin pada Ken dan Leo secara bergantian.

Leo melangkahkan kaki. Berlalu, meninggalkan Ken bersama kerumunan orang-orang.

Sakit, itulah yang Ken rasakan.

Sakit di sekujur tubuhnya.

Namun rasa sakit itu belum seberapa dibandingkan rasa sakit di hatinya.

Ia sakit, melihat Leon.

Ia sakit, dibenci Leo.

Entah memang benci, atau hanya amarah sementara.

Dan sekarang ia baru menyadari sesuatu yang dingin yang sejak tadi mengalir.

Ia menyentuh bagian belakang kepala menggunakan telapak tangan kiri yang masih bersih.

Ia begitu terkejut ketika melihat telapak tangannya.

Darah segar.

Hoodie cokelat muda yang ia kenakan telah bermandikan darah pada bagian punggungnya.

Kepalanya kembali membentur aspal, ketika ia mulai tak sadarkan diri.

Semua orang panik.

"J-Jung… Taekwoon…" Ken sempat berbisik di tengah-tengah napasnya yang terasa sesak.

Ia memejamkan mata ketika kesadarannya benar-benar hilang. Dan darah itu mengalir semakin deras, mewarnai aspal. Terlalu banyak, hingga terlihat seperti genangan air yang diberi pewarna merah.

Para pria di sana menolong Ken, termasuk supir bus dan pengendara mobil –yang tadi menabraknya dan Leon- yang baru saja tiba, karena sebuah rasa tanggung jawab.

"Cepat panggil kembali pria yang membawa kucing itu! Ia adalah kerabat anak ini!"

-oO-The Truth-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	9. Ain't Good

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Di ruang makan, Ravi mendudukkan diri di samping Hongbin dengan memasang tampang kusut.

"Selamat pagi pria tampan yang rajin bangun pagi-pagi… kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa?" Hongbin menyindir. Ia menuangkan air minum ke dalam gelas milik Ravi.

"Iya iya. Sekarang sudah tengah hari." Ravi meneguk air mineral itu hingga tak tersisa.

"Apa kau selelah itu menghabiskan waktu semalaman bersama putri semata wayangmu?"

"Baiklah baiklah. Sekarang aku benar-benar mengerti kenapa kemarin kau bisa bangun tengah hari. Kau terlalu lelah, dan tidak pernah bermaksud untuk bangun terlambat."

"Baguslah kalau kau sudah mengerti."

"Kemerahan di tubuhmu mulai menghilang. Apakah rasa sakitnya sudah berkurang juga?"

"Lebih dari itu, aku sudah tidak merasa sakit lagi. Ini hanya tinggal bekas luka saja. Tidak perlu khawatir."

"Ah… syukurlah kalau begitu."

Hongbin menenggak sekaleng bir.

"Kau belajar meminum minuman keras?"

"Kelihatannya?"

"Kalau saja kau menyusui, kau tidak akan bisa meminum itu hingga dua tahun ke depan."

"Apa kau pernah melihatku menyusui? Aku tidak pernah menyusui Yeri. Kau adalah satu-satunya orang yang pernah mengisap-"

"Jangan diteruskan. Tidak penting."

 _Intinya sih aku malu kalau harus mengungkit itu_

"Dasar aneh. Tiba-tiba berpikir tentang aku, menyusui? Aku adalah seorang pria bertubuh tiang listrik dan atletis. Apakah tidak akan terlalu lucu jika aku memiliki payudara seperti milik sekretarismu yang seksi itu?"

"Hentikan, Binnie. Kenapa kau jadi membicarakannya?"

 _Kalau kau adalah tiang listrik, lalu aku, Leo Hyung dan Hyuk, apa? Menara Eiffel?_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ponsel berdering.

Hongbin meraih ponsel dari saku jaketnya dan melihat nama si penelepon sebelum mengangkatnya, "Baru juga dibicarakan, orangnya langsung menelepon."

"Siapa? Park Minha?" Tanya Ravi.

"Iya. Sekretarismu itu. Memangnya kita lagi membicarakan siapa?"

"Tapi untuk apa ia meneleponmu? Aneh sekali. Apakah ada sesuatu? Apa ada masalah tentang perusahaan, yang tidak boleh aku tahu?"

"Kau benar. Ada apa ya?"

Hongbin menyentuh layar ponsel yang sejak tadi berbunyi, "Halo."

" _Halo, Tuan Lee?"_

"Ya. Ada apa?"

" _Maaf Tuan, bisakah saya berbicara dengan Tuan Kim?"_

"Tuan Kim yang mana ya?"

Ravi menepuk jidatnya ketika mendengar kalimat Hongbin barusan.

" _Tuan Kim Wonshik, suami anda."_

"Oh iya. Maaf ya, aku lupa kalau marga Ravi adalah Kim. Habisnya tidak ketampangan sih."

" _Tidak apa-apa Tuan."_

"Memangnya kau pikir tampangku ini seperti marga apa? Kau ini ada-ada saja Binnie."

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak langsung menghubungi nomornya?"

" _Saya sudah mencobanya tiga kali, Tuan. Tapi Tuan Kim tidak menjawabnya."_

"Oh. Maaf ya, ia tidak bisa berbicara denganmu saat ini. Karena ia sedang sibuk menyusun strategi untuk perjudian besar di Las Vegas nanti. Jadi ia tidak bisa diganggu."

"Lee Hongbin!"

" _Berjudi? Tuan Kim suka berjudi?"_

Ravi pernah bercerita pada Pyo Hyemi, manajer eksekutifnya, bahwa ia suka berjudi. Namun gadis itu tidak pernah menceritakannya lagi pada siapapun, termasuk pada Park Minha. Meskipun sang sekretaris adalah orang yang memiliki andil terbesar setelah sang manajer di perusahaan resort itu. Hyemi adalah orang yang dapat dipercaya. Maka dari itu sampai saat ini Ravi masih menjadikannya sebagai tangan kanan.

"Tepat sekali. Memangnya ada masalah apa? Nanti akan kusampaikan padanya."

" _Er… ini…"_

"Kenapa kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku? Apa ada sesuatu yang kalian sembunyikan yang tidak boleh aku tahu?" ujar Hongbin, tidak sabar.

"Cukup Lee Hongbin! Berikan padaku! Halo Nona Park. Tolong maafkan istriku ya. Ada apa kau meneleponku?" kali ini Ravi yang menjadi lawan bicara Minha, begitu ia berhasil merebut ponsel Hongbin.

Hongbin mengerling, "Lihat. Larva jelek ini kelihatan sekali ingin segera berbicara dengan sekretarisnya."

"Ya sudah. Kau tidak perlu khawatir. Itu masalah gampang. Aku akan segera ke sana. Tunggu saja."

"…"

"Tapi tidak hari ini. Maaf ya."

"…"

"Selamat siang."

"Apa yang kalian bicarakan?" Tanya Hongbin, lalu kembali menenggak sisa minumannya.

"Kau tidak akan mau tahu." Ravi mengembalikan ponsel pada sang empunya.

"Ada apa sih?" Hongbin kembali memasukkan ponsel itu ke dalam saku jaket.

"Sungguh, kau tidak akan mau tahu. Jadi berhentilah bertanya."

"Kau bilang akan segera ke sana? Baru saja kau kembali ke sini beberapa hari yang lalu. Sepertinya kau sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengannya lagi."

"Kau ini bicara apa."

"Kau memang sering pergi meninggalkanku. Bahkan ketika aku melahirkan, kau tidak ada di sampingku. Padahal kau sudah berjanji akan menemaniku di saat-saat yang menegangkan itu. Kau lebih memilih untuk bertemu dengannya daripada tetap tinggal bersamaku."

"Aku bolak-balik ke Jeju untuk urusan perusahaan. Park Minha adalah sekretarisku yang selalu berada di perusahaanku, dan nyaris setiap jam keluar-masuk ruanganku. Jadi mau tidak mau ya aku pasti bertemu dengannya."

"Lalu kenapa kau-"

"Pembangunan cabang di Gyeongju ditunda. Pameran dibatalkan. Alat-alat elektronik sponsor belum dikonfirmasi. Kontrak iklan dengan Park Hyoshin sudah habis. Begitu banyak konflik yang terjadi. Kami harus mengadakan rapat untuk mendiskusikan semua itu, termasuk tentang dengan siapa kami akan mengikat kontrak iklan lagi. Sebelumnya kami menghabiskan waktu berbulan-bulan hanya untuk mendiskusikan hal ini. Padahal ikatan kontraknya saja hanya sebulan. Sekarang sudah jelas?" akhirnya Ravi mengatakan alasan ia harus pergi ke Jeju. Ia masih tidak suka ketika orang lain menuduhnya macam-macam. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu. Dan Hongbin bukanlah pengecualian. Namun untuk sekarang, jangan sampai ia memukul wajah Hongbin lagi. Dan tidak ada satupun orang yang ingin kejadian itu terulang kembali.

"Apa?! Pantas saja aku melihatnya di TV hanya selama satu bulan. Ternyata kontraknya sudah habis?!" kaget Hongbin.

Ravi berdecak, "Sudah kubilang kan, kau tidak akan mau tahu. Kau akan kecewa. Dan benar saja."

Hongbin sempat memajukan bibir sebelum berkata, "Kau beruntung sekali bisa bertemu dengannya. Aku juga ingin. Benar juga. Bagaimana kalau Park Hyoshin lagi? Tapi kali ini kau harus mengajakku ke Jeju, jadi aku bisa bertemu dengannya." Raut wajah Hongbin seketika berubah, begitu ia mengungkapkan idenya.

Sang suami memberi tatapan aneh, "Kau ini antusias sekali. Kau sangat menyukainya ya?"

Hongbin tersenyum lebar. Menampilkan eyesmile, dan dimple di kedua belah pipinya. Ia mengangguk-angguk excited, "Tentu saja. Aku begitu mengidolakannya sejak kecil. Sekarang aku punya kesempatan untuk bertemu dengannya lagi, kenapa tidak?"

Ravi mengangkat sebelah bibir, "Tidak, Binnie. Kau tetap tinggal di sini merawat anak kita."

Raut wajah Hongbin kembali berubah. Kali ini menampilkan sebuah kekecewaan, "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Kau tahu kan perjalanannya akan membuatmu lelah."

"Aish. Tidak masuk akal. Bukankah jika kita melewatinya bersama-sama, rasa lelahpun akan hilang?"

"Kau ini manis sekali Binnie." Ia tidak menyadari meskipun Hongbin –tidak sengaja- mengatakan sesuatu yang manis, Hongbin sedang kesal. Dan mengatakannya dengan intonasi yang tidak kalah kesalnya.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Hingga Hongbin merasa bosan dan lelah menanggapi.

Perlahan, Ravi meraih tangan Hongbin yang menganggur di atas meja, "Eh, sebelum aku pergi, er… aku ingin… em… kau tahu kan sudah lama sekali kita tidak-"

Hongbin menghempaskan tangan Ravi dengan kasar, "Bukankah kau tidak ingin membuatku lelah?" berhasil membuat Ravi menelan ludah.

 _Dasar suami tidak tahu malu. Apa kau tidak menyadari bahwa kau baru saja menolak permintaanku, lalu tiba-tiba kau meminta sesuatu padaku? Enak saja_

"Memangnya akan selelah ketika kau berada di pesawat?" ujar Ravi, tidak terima.

"Lebih dari itu. Melayanimu, rasa lelahnya melebihi rasa lelahku mengurus anakmu. Asal kau tahu." Ujar Hongbin, dengan sewot.

"Oh ayolah Binnie… ini akan menjadi malam yang menyenangkan. Kau tidak akan bisa menolak ini."

"Tentu aku bisa."

"Sebentar saja?"

"Tidak."

"Aish. Tapi cepat atau lambat, kau harus mau!"

"Begini saja. Perpanjang kontrak dengan Park Hyoshin. Bagaimana?" Hongbin mulai bernegoisasi, sebagaimana yang ia lakukan dengan Ken pada malam sebelumnya.

"Tidak semudah itu Binnie… banyak yang harus dipertimbangkan. Urusan memperpanjang kontrak tidaklah semudah membalikkan telapak tangan." Ravi mulai terlihat frustasi. Ingin meminta hal kecil saja, kenapa harus dihubungkan dengan hal besar sih, pikirnya.

 _Your love to that Park Hyoshin is really no joke Lee Hongbin! I'm here as your true big deal, not him! Mentang-mentang ia jauh lebih tampan dariku_

"Kau mau atau tidak?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Hongbin mendengus, "Baiklah."

"Jadi kau mau?"

"Akan kupertimbangkan."

Ravi mengacak-acak rambutnya yang tidak pernah berantakan –karena panjangnya hanya satu sentimeter- "Aish. Baiklah baiklah. Akan kuusahakan untuk memperpanjang kontrak."

"Jawabanmu masih mengambang." Hongbin menjawab dengan datar.

Ravi menangis dalam batin. Sebenarnya tidak hanya menangis. Tapi juga membentur-benturkan kepalanya pada tepi meja. Benar, untung saja ia tidak benar-benar melakukan itu.

"Ini begitu sulit, sayang… kau tidak mengerti. Seandainya kau bisa memahami bagaimana rasanya berada di posisiku."

"Okay. Akan aku berikan apa yang kau inginkan."

"Benarkah? Yeaaay!" saking senangnya, pria yang sekarang suka dijuluki larva jelek oleh sang istri ini bangkit dari tempat duduk dan mengepalkan kedua tangannya ke udara.

"Setengah jam." Ternyata yang tadi itu Hongbin belum selesai bicara.

Spontan Ravi kembali terduduk lemas di kursinya, "Apa?"

"Tiga puluh menit. Kau tidak belajar matematika ya? Bagaimana mungkin kau mengurus perusahaan sebesar itu kalau tidak bisa menghitung?"

"Tidak, tidak. Maksudku, kau tidak serius kan?"

"Aku bersungguh-sungguh. Apa kau pikir aku akan bergurau dalam sistuasi seperti ini?"

"Kalau pada akhirnya Park Hyoshin kembali mengiklankan resortku, kau bersedia melayaniku sehari tiga kali?" pada kenyataannya, ia tidak yakin bahwa kontrak itu benar-benar bisa diperpanjang. Namun saat ini ia merasa tidak punya pilihan lain.

"Jangankan sehari tiga kali. Satu jam tiga ratus kalipun akan kuberikan." Jawab Hongbin, hiperbolis. Yang ia maksud adalah, berapa kalipun Ravi meminta, ia akan memberikannya.

"Kau terlalu berlebihan."

"Problem? Kau yang minta kan."

"Kau tidak akan pernah menolak ajakanku?" Tanya Ravi, penuh harap.

"Tentu. Kecuali jika ada sesuatu yang harus diprioritaskan. Aku akan melihat situasi."

Ekspresi Ravi terlihat kecewa.

"Kita hanya bisa melakukannya dengan tenang dan nyaman, ketika semua masalah beres kan?" Hongbin mencoba meluruskan. Lagipula bagi Hongbin berhubungan badan bukanlah hal penting. Ia tidak pernah memikirkan hal itu.

Ravi berpikir sebentar sebelum menjawab, "Kau benar. Baiklah. Sepakat." Ia mengulurkan tangan.

Hongbin menjabat uluran tangan itu, "Sepakat."

"Sejak kapan kau belajar minum? Bau alkoholnya begitu tajam dan kuat. Dasar anak nakal." Ujar Ravi, begitu jabat tangan mereka terlepas. Tidak hanya Ken. Sepertinya Ravi juga mulai menyadari kenakalan sang istri.

"Heh. Kalau aku nakal, lalu kau apa?"

 _Aku hanya minum sekaleng bir, ya ampun. Sedangkan kau? Hampir setiap hari meminum tiga botol Bourbon. Dasar munafik_

"Aku anak baik. Yang kuminum hanyalah Hopscotch." Gurau Ravi.

"Sialan. Jangan bahas Hopscotch."

Hongbin jadi ingat saat mereka pertama kali bertemu di klub malam itu, Ravi mengujinya dengan nama-nama minuman beralkohol. Ternyata Hopscotch itu tidak ada. Padahal ia sudah antusias menanggapi Ravi. Memalukan sekali.

"Apa kau ingat? Pertemua pertama. Benar-benar sesuatu yang indah ya." Ravi tersenyum jahil.

"Tentu aku masih ingat. Kau baru saja menceritakannya pada anggota yang lain beberapa minggu yang lalu."

Setelah itu mereka membahas tentang kesiapan senjata yang akan dibawa. The Dark Light biasa membawa beberapa ketika pergi jauh dari kota tempat mereka tinggal ini. Tidak, mereka tidak pernah berniat untuk membunuh siapapun. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga saja. Mereka harus mempersiapkannya dengan baik karena mereka akan pergi ke Las Vegas kali ini. Dan untuk beberapa hari ini, selain memperkenalkan nama, jenis-jenis, dan fungsi pistol dan senapan pada Hongbin, mereka juga harus mengajarkannya cara untuk megoperasikannya.

Mereka berniat untuk menyiapkan semuanya nanti, ketika Leo dan Ken kembali. Sehingga mereka dapat melakukannya bersama-sama.

Tidak hanya membicarakan itu. Ravi juga meminta Hongbin untuk kembali bergabung dalam perjudian. Beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Leo pergi, ada sebuah permainan judi yang baru dirilis bernama Roulette, dan mereka langsung menyerahkannya pada Hongbin. Karena kebetulan saat itu ia baru saja direkrut menjadi anggota, dan masih freelance. Memainkan permainan apapun yang ada, tanpa benar-benar mendalaminya. Dan tidak ada permainan tertentu yang benar-benar ia fokuskan. Freelance dalam pandangan para penjudi. Selain itu, jenis permainan ini memang cocok dengan kelebihan yang ia miliki.

Hongbin langsung mempelajari dan menggelutinya sendiri dengan baik. Maka ketika Hongbin memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri dari 'medan perang', sisa anggota merasa hal itu mengacaukan efisiensi. Terutama waktu. Satu permainan ditinggalkan, keuntungan yang mereka raih tidak sebanyak ketika 'masih ada' Hongbin. Terlebih saat itu Leo juga sedang tidak bersama mereka. Sementara Leo paling tangguh pada permainan Blackjack, yaitu medan perang utama. Di kalangan para penjudi, mungkin bisa disebut 'nyawa'. Jadi ketika dua orang dari mereka hilang, semuanya menjadi timpang.

Pernah satu kali, Hongbin mengajarkan mereka –Roulette- di markas. Mereka mencoba untuk memainkannya dengan sempurna. Namun ketika mencoba yang asli di Gambrel Gambler, beberapa kali mereka selalu gagal. Yang hampir mendekati menang adalah Hyuk, karena Hyuk yang paling tangguh memainkan Casino. Dan konsep utamanya sama, yaitu memikirkan dan menghitung timing yang tepat. Hyuk mengandalkan formula fisika yang ia buat sendiri untuk memperhitungkan waktu, sementara Hongbin mengandalkan kekuatan memorinya yang luar biasa –yang dapat dengan mudah mengingat visual dalam bentuk apapun dalam sekali melihat-. Sebenarnya Leo bisa memainkan Roulette, karena ia selalu up-to-date dengan semua permainan baru. Dan setiap kali ia menemukan hal-hal baru itu, ia langsung mempelajarinya sendiri. Merancang strategi kemenangan dengan teliti. Meskipun saat itu ia sedang berada di rumah Sulli, ketika ia memiliki waktu luang ia akan autis sendiri dengan tabletnya. Maka dari itu, sebelumnya telah dikatakan bahwa salah satu alasan ia diangkat menjadi pemimpin mereka adalah karena ia tangguh dalam segala jenis permainan judi, apapun itu.

Dengan kata lain, Leo adalah satu-satunya di antara mereka yang mendominasi semua permainan.

Sayangnya, saat Hongbin mengundurkan diri, Leo sedang tidak ada bersama mereka.

Sementara itu Blackjack, mulai diperdalam oleh N. Karena permainan yang dipegangnya adalah Baccarat, yang notabene cara memainkannya agak mirip dengan Blackjack.

Namun ia juga gagal.

Ya, semuanya memiliki bidang dan keahlian masing-masing.

Beberapa bulan sebelum itu, Leo pernah meminta Hongbin untuk memainkan Blackjack tanpa membekali materi atau latihan apapun. Bisa dikatakan bahwa ia telah mengambil resiko yang tinggi. Namun saat itu ia tidak peduli, yang penting anggota barunya itu mencoba, dan memiliki pengalaman. Sekalian mencari tahu bidang yang cocok untuk Hongbin. Dan benar saja. Kalah, dan berakhir dengan menunaikan apa yang telah dipertaruhkan. Di samping uang, mereka menjanjikan perjalanan cuma-cuma ke Las Vegas untuk BST.

Sudah kalah, harus menraktir pula.

Betapa sial.

Ketika Leo bergabung kembali setelah beberapa minggu menghilang, mereka mengadakan rapat. Mereka mendiskusikan tentang siapa yang akan menangani Roulette. Leo tidak selalu bisa turun tangan dalam permainan itu, karena ia harus memfokuskan diri pada permainan andalannya sendiri. Ingat, efisiensi. N mengajukan pendapat, bagaimana jika semua anggota mempelajari semua jenis permainan. Mereka memang sudah mempelajari semuanya. Namun tidak sampai mendalaminya. Mereka bisa saja memainkan semuanya. Mereka mengetahui aturan mainnya. Namun mereka tidak benar-benar paham, bagaimana cara untuk memenangkannya. Pendapat N adalah sebuah saran. Dan Leo menolak saran itu. Sejak pertama ia menerapkan sistem yang dibuatnya, ia memiliki alasan.

" _Hal itu tidak akan berjalan efektif." Ujar Leo._

" _Tapi aku setuju dengan N Hyung. In case, ada salah satu anggota kita yang tidak bisa hadir, kita tetap bisa menanganinya. Kita kan tidak selalu bersama-sama secara lengkap." Ujar Ken._

" _Semuanya tidak akan teraplikasikan secara sempurna." Balas Leo._

" _Lalu apa bedanya? Meskipun kita-"_

 _BRAKKK!_

 _Leo menggebrak meja._

" _Kau berani membantahku Lee Jaehwan?! Apa kau sudah tidak mempercayaiku? Kalau begitu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menjadi leader The Dark Light sekarang?"_

" _Bukan begitu, kau juga harus belajar untuk mendengarkan pendapat orang lain. Tolong pertimbangkan dengan baik! Kecuali jika kau bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri dan tidak lagi membutuhkanku Jung Taekwoon!" balas Ken lagi._

Setelah melakukan rapat, tidak ada hasil apapun. Follow-up pun tidak ada. Semuanya dibiarkan mengalir begitu saja. Dan berlanjut seadanya. Mereka tetap bermain sebisanya. Jika bukan Hongbin yang memainkan jenis permainan baru ini, resikonya adalah jutaan Won melayang. Namun jika mereka dapat menaklukkannya, kebalikan. Mereka bisa mendapatkan keuntungan berlipat ganda. Jadi jika dibiarkan, dilepaskan, tidak dimainkan, dan direlakan begitu saja, terlalu disayangkan, bukan?

Roulette benar-benar berhasil membuat semuanya merasa dilemma.

Oleh karena itu Ravi meminta Hongbin untuk kembali. Untuk kembali menyeimbangkan semuanya.

"Ketika kita berada di bawah pimpinan N Hyung, bukannya aku tidak menghormatinya. Tapi alih-alih meminta izin padanya untuk berhenti, aku benar-benar mengundurkan diri tanpa mau tahu apakah ia setuju atau tidak. Karena ini adalah keputusanku. Dan bagusnya, ia bersedia melepaskanku." Jelas Hongbin.

"Memangnya kenapa? Masalahnya hanya ada pada Yeri kan? Kau berhenti karena tidak bisa terus-menerus menitipkan Yeri pada orang lain. Hanya malam hari saja kan? Lagipula kita pergi ke gedung perjudian itu tidak setiap hari. Hanya seminggu sekali."

Hongbin tidak bisa menjawab.

Ia hanya menatap Ravi yang juga menatapnya.

 _Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu, Hongbin? Apakah aku sudah berhasil membuka pikiranmu?_

PRANG!

"Argh!"

"Ada apa ini?" kaget Hongbin, mendengar keributan dari arah dapur.

"Halah. Paling juga Leon memecahkan gelas lagi ketika ia berlari-larian di atas kitchen set." Ujar Ravi, santai. Sambil memakan keripik kentang di dalam toples.

"Tidak, Ravi. Leon tidak ada di sini. Leo Hyung dan Ken Hyung membawanya jalan-jalan satu jam yang lalu."

"Oh. Jadi mereka sudah kembali tadi malam. Lalu siapa yang memecahkan gelas di dapur? Tidak mungkin Yeri. Anak itu masih tidur dengan pulas."

"Mungkin Hyuk atau N Hyung. Kau tidak dengar barusan ada yang berteriak?"

"Benar juga. Mereka juga sudah kembali?"

"Makanya kalau tidur jangan terlalu cepat. Dan jangan bangun kesiangan. Kau jadi tidak tahu kondisi teman-teman terdekatmu sendiri."

"Maaf…"

Hongbin bangkit, "Aku akan ke dapur. Mungkin mereka perlu bantuan. Aku takut kalau yang pecah adalah mesin pembuat kopi milik Leo Hyung."

Di dapur, ia melihat Hyuk sedang membersihkan lantai menggunakan vacuum cleaner. Pecahan kacanya telah ia buang ke tempat sampah, dan serpihan-serpihan kecilnya telah berada dalam mesin pembersih itu.

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Tidak apa-apa Eomma. Aku hanya tidak sengaja menjatuhkan botol Manhattan." Jawab Hyuk. Ia mematikan mesin pembersih lantai yang ia gunakan, lalu menggesernya ke tempat yang lebih luas.

"Lalu N Hyung, kau kenapa berteriak? Apa kau terkejut?"

"Aku sedang mengiris apel untuk membuat salad. Ketika mendengar sesuatu yang pecah, aku terkejut dan tidak sengaja mengiris jariku sendiri. Lihat." Anggota tertua mereka itu memperlihatkan luka goresan yang sudah bersih dari darah, karena ia telah mencuci tangannya.

Hongbin menghembuskan napas berat, "Ya ampun. Hyung, kau harus lebih berhati-hati. Lalu Hyuk, kenapa kau bisa menjatuhkan Manhattan?"

Hyuk baru saja selesai membersihkan cairan minuman yang tercecer di lantai itu menggunakan lap basah, lalu mencuci lap itu, "Entahlah. Aku hanya ingin meminum Manhattan. Kesukaan Ken Hyung. Tunggu dulu. Aku jadi teringat Ken Hyung. Kenapa ya?" ia menggaruk-garuk tengkuk.

 _Apa di luar sana Ken Hyung baik-baik saja? Kira-kira sekarang ia sedang apa ya?_

"Tidak ada yang aneh dengan itu. Kau ingat padanya karena kau akan meminum minuman keras kesukaannya." Hongbin menyimpulkan.

"Sudahlah. Kau sudah membersihkan serpihan kaca itu kan. Pastikan tidak ada setitikpun yang tersisa. Kau tahu Yeri suka merangkak ke daerah ini." N mengingatkan. Ia masih melanjutkan aktivitasnya mengiris buah dan sayuran segar untuk dijadikan salad. Hongbin mengambil talenan dan pisau, lalu mulai membantunya.

"Tentu saja aku membersihkannya dengan detail Hyung." Hyuk mengambil sebotol Manhattan yang lain dari dalam lemari bagian atas kitchen set.

"Baguslah. Sekarang tolong tuangkan makanan kucing ini ke dalam mangkuk Leon. Sekalian susu di lemari es. Sebentar lagi mereka pulang. Jadi Leon tidak perlu menunggu lama untuk makan siangnya." N menyodorkan sekotak sereal pada Hyuk.

"Nanti dulu ah. Baru juga mau minum. Kau tidak lihat dari tadi aku ingin meminum ini? Aku haus Hyung."

"Aish. Kalau kau minum itu nanti akan semakin haus, dasar bodoh. Seperti tidak pernah minum saja. Aku tahu kau masih bocah. Tapi aku juga tahu kalau kau itu suka minum. Jadi kalau kau malas berkorban sedikit saja untuk Leon hanya karena Leon adalah anakku, tidak usah memakai alasan seperti itu. Bilang saja malas-"

Hyuk langsung merebut kotak sereal itu. Berhasil membuat N terdiam. "Cerewet sekali. Lihat? Aku sudah selesai minum. Hanya beberapa detik saja. Tidak perlu mengiringinya dengan kalimat panjangmu itu."

N hanya bengong dibuatnya. Hongbin terkekeh mendengar mereka.

"Dan satu hal lagi. Aku sangat menyayangi Leon, melebihi rasa sayangku padamu Hyung." Hyuk hanya kesal, sehingga ia mengatakan itu. Detik berikutnya ia terdiam ketika hendak membuka kotak itu, "Hyung, kau sudah mencuci lukamu kan?"

"Sudah. Memangnya kenapa?" tanggap N, yang tidak mau ambil pusing dengan kalimat anggota termudanya itu sebelumnya. Karena ia yakin, mana mungkin rasa sayang Hyuk pada seekor kucing melebihi rasa sayang pada orang yang lebih dulu dikenalnya.

"Kenapa masih ada darah yang menetes? Lihatlah. Darah itu mengotori wajah kucing pada dus ini." Ujar Hyuk.

N menoleh untuk melihatnya, "Ya ampun. Kau benar." N sama sekali tidak menyadari bahwa darahnya keluar lagi. Ia langsung membuang semua irisan buah-buahan yang ia iris setelah ia memiliki luka, karena darahnya telah mengotori makanan itu.

"Wajah kucing ini jadi terlihat seperti Leon dengan darah di wajahnya." Ujar Hyuk lagi.

"Ih. Mengerikan sekali. Jangan bicara begitu. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan anakku berlumuran darah seperti itu." N bergidik. Ia kembali mencuci tangannya, lalu mengambil kotak P3K dari lemari.

Tiba-tiba N merindukan Leon. Ia bertanya-tanya dalam hati, sekarang Leon sedang apa ya? Di luar sana ia baik-baik saja kan?

Dengan sigap Hyuk mengambil sebotol susu dalam lemari es.

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara.

Ringtone pesan suara, ponsel milik Hyuk.

"Eomma, bisa tolong buka pesan suara itu?" pinta Hyuk, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di ambang pintu. Ia meminta tolong pada Hongbin karena ponsel itu berada dekat Hongbin.

Tanpa berkata apapun Hongbin langsung menyentuh layarnya.

" _Hyukddi sayangku~ terimakasih ya untuk yang kemarin. Yookddeok mencintaimu~ chu~~~"_

"Kau dipanggil 'Hyukddi' oleh kekasihmu? Dan kau memanggilnya 'Yookddeok'?" heran N. Ia baru saja selesai membalut telunjuk kirinya dengan plester, lalu kembali pada aktivitasnya semula.

"Ya… panggilan sayang." Jawab Hyuk. Dari ambang pintu itu, ia bisa melihat Ravi yang sedang berada di ruang makan itu hampir menghabiskan keripik kentang dalam toples. Ia hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala melihat sang Appa.

"Itu lebih terdengar seperti ledekan." N mencibir.

"Mungkin karena sudah terlalu dekat. Jadi saling memberi panggilan seperti itu." Jawab Hyuk lagi.

N mengacak-acak rambut, terlihat frustasi, "Aaahhh… bersenang-senanglah kalian bersama pasangan masing-masing, sementara aku di sini sendirian."

"Padahal N Hyung waktu dulu nggak tanggung-tanggung, pacaran dengan seorang gadis pelacur." Ujar Hyuk. Mungkin ia lupa bahwa Sungjae, kekasihnya sendiri, adalah seorang prostitute boy. Kalau begitu, apa bedanya dengan Nara, mantan kekasih N?

"Tutup mulutmu." N mengangkat pisaunya, dan berbalik ke arah Hyuk. Namun ternyata Hyuk yang takut sesuatu yang buruk akan menimpanya setelah mengatakan hal tadi, langsung menghilang di balik pintu.

Hongbin menahan tawa. Takut hal buruk itu malah akan menimpanya.

"Dasar bocah kurang ajar!"

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Setelah jasad kucing tak bernyawa itu berpindah ke tangan lain, Leo langsung membawa Ken ke dalam pangkuannya. Membuat darah yang mengalir dari bagian belakang kepala sang kekasih mengotori lengan kanan mantel cokelat mudanya.

"Ken! Sayang tolong jawab aku!" ia menepuk-nepuk pipi kekasihnya itu. Namun tidak ada reaksi apapun.

Ia kembali mengalirkan buliran bening dari sepasang matanya.

Ia mendekap tubuh pria terkasihnya itu begitu erat, "Maafkan aku Ken… aku benar-benar tidak tahu…"

 _Bahwa kau telah berusaha untuk menyelamatkan Leon…_

Meskipun sebenarnya Ken memang salah, karena ia lengah ketika diminta untuk menjaga kucing itu. Namun bukan berarti juga ia harus mendapatkan balasan separah ini.

Atau ini adalah salah Leo, yang memiliki inisiatif untuk membawa anaknya itu untuk pergi jalan-jalan keluar?

Tidak, ia berniat baik. Ia hanya tidak ingin Leon merasa jenuh terus-terusan berada di bawah tanah.

Atau mungkin sejak awal ini semua adalah kesalahan N yang membelikan kucing untuk Leo, sehingga pemimpinnya itu terlampau menyayanginya hingga sejauh ini?

Tidak juga.

Semua ini memang sudah jalan takdir.

Ambulans telah dihubungi sejak awal Ken tidak sadarkan diri. Mungkin mobil pertolongan dari rumah sakit itu akan datang dalam beberapa menit.

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Beberapa hari berlalu.

Dan selama beberapa hari itu, adalah masa-masa kritis Ken.

Mereka semua harus bersyukur, karena meskipun pendarahan yang terjadi di kepala Ken begitu hebat, setidaknya darah itu keluar dari kepalanya. Bukan keluar di dalam. Dengan kata lain, pendarahan otak, atau bahkan pecah pembuluh darah di otak.

Karena jika itu yang terjadi, maka saat ini Ken tidak akan ada.

Atau bisa dibilang, ia akan mati saat itu juga.

Ada dua kabar. Kabar baik, dan kabar buruk di saat yang bersamaan.

Kabar baiknya, sekarang ia telah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya, setelah beberapa hari itu ia tidak terbangun.

Kabar buruknya, begitu banyak perubahan yang terjadi dalam dirinya.

Ia tidak mengalami hilang ingatan, namun banyak hal yang ia lupa. Salah satunya adalah cara untuk melewati labirin gelap tempat persembunyian mereka.

Ia juga lupa bagaimana cara memainkan Dragon Tiger –permainan judi yang ia pegang-.

Jangankan Dragon Tiger –yang notabene salah satu permainan judi tingkat tinggi-, cara memainkan Spider Solitaire saja ia lupa.

Bahkan ia lupa caranya menggunakan pistol dan senapan.

Masalah ia banyak lupa, sebenarnya tidak masalah. Toh, teman-temannya akan dengan setia mengajarkan kembali semua itu padanya.

Namun itu dia masalahnya.

Sekarang ia jadi lebih sulit mengingat dari pada biasanya. Jadi, sebesar apapun usaha anggota yang lain mengajarkan kembali hal-hal besar itu padanya, tetaplah sia-sia. Yang ada, hal itu malah membuatnya sakit kepala jika dipaksakan.

Ia jadi tidak bisa melewati akses menuju markas atau menuju dunia luar sendirian. Harus ada setidaknya satu orang yang menemani.

Ia tidak bisa bergabung dalam perjudian. Ikut pergi ke Gambrel Gambler pun, ia tidak berguna.

Apalagi perihal menembakkan peluru. Senjata api bukanlah perkara main-main. Jika ia tetap tidak bisa, ia tidak dapat memegang senjata itu.

Ia juga jadi cepat lelah. Meskipun aktivitas yang ia lakukan hanya bermain video game selama satu jam sekalipun, ia akan merasa kelelahan. Ia akan langsung mengantuk, dan menguap. Bahkan untuk berjalan ke kamarnya sendiri saja ia merasa tidak sanggup.

"Taekwoonnie… take me to my room pweaseee~ (please) I'm so tired…" pinta Ken, dengan manja. Hyuk menahan tawa mendengar itu. Leo mendelik ke arah anggota termudanya itu. Dan kalau saja jarak mereka sedang tidak berjauhan, ia pasti sudah menjitak kepala maknae usil itu sejak tadi.

"Hyung, you just playing game. Not football. Kakimu tidak sakit. Apa susahnya sih berjalan sendiri ke kamarmu yang jaraknya tidak sampai sepuluh meter itu? Dasar manja." Ujar Ravi, melirik ke arah Leo yang sedang mengangkat tubuh Ken ala pengantin.

"Oppa~ larva jelek itu mengataiku manja… aku… aku tidak manja… aku ini benar-benar lelah Oppa~" ia mulai menangis. Benar-benar menangis, hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

Benar sekali.

Semenjak kepalanya terbentur dengan keras, ia memanggil Leo dengan panggilan yang biasanya dikatakan oleh perempuan pada pria yang berusia lebih tua.

"Heh! Tidak usah ikut-ikutan mengataiku larva jelek! Kau pikir kau tidak jelek? Dasar sok imut!"

Leo hendak melangkahkan kaki, ketika Ken mendekap tubuh Leo, menenggelamkan wajah di dada bidang kekasihnya itu, dan mencurahkan tangisannya di sana.

"Hentikan Ravi!" seru Leo dan Hongbin, bersamaan.

"Sudahlah Ken. Tidak usah ambil pusing. Ia hanya ingin menggodamu saja."

Ken mengangguk pelan.

Ia juga jadi lebih emosional.

Emosi yang berlebihan. Salah satunya adalah manja, dan mudah menangis. Apalagi tersinggung.

Dan emosi lainnya, seperti bahagia, dan perasaan cinta.

"Waaahhh…! Terimakasih banyak Oppa! Kau ini memang pintar sekali membuatku senang! Hahaha…" ia memeluk Leo dengan tidak berperasaan, saking senangnya. Hingga membuat kekasihnya itu kehabisan nafas. Tidak hanya itu. Ia juga menghujani wajah Leo dengan kecupan-kecupan yang ia daratkan berkali-kali.

Padahal hanya karena Leo bersedia untuk membelikan sebuah ensiklopedia spesifik tipis tentang gambar sketsa dan lukisan.

Emosi lainnya, adalah marah, dan kekanak-kanakan.

PRAAANG!

Ken melempar tiga botol Manhattan sekaligus ke dinding dapur.

"DON'T YOU EVER TOUCH MY FUCKING MANHATTANS! THEY ALL ARE FUCKING MINE!"

"N-no, Hyung, aku hanya ingin mengambil sekotak sereal untuk sarapan. Aku tidak akan mengambil-"

"KUBILANG JANGAN DEKAT-DEKAT DENGAN SEMUA MINUMANKU!" teriakan Ken menginterupsi perkataan Hongbin yang belum menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Lagipula Hongbin tidak berbohong, ia benar-benar hendak mengambil makanan yang ia maksud.

"Hyung! Tidak seharusnya kau seperti itu! Bagaimana jika Hongbin Hyung terluka? Apa kau tidak menyadari botol minumanmu itu terbuat dari apa hah?!"

"TUTUP MULUTMU BOCAH INGUSAN!"

BUGH!

Sebuah bogem mentah telah berhasil ia tapakkan tepat di pipi kiri Hyuk.

"Sialan!" seru Hyuk.

BUGH!

Hyuk membalas pukulan Ken, juga tepat di pipi kirinya.

Mereka saling membalas pukulan itu, hingga akhirnya mereka berkelahi.

Emosi lainnya, cemburu.

"Tapi Ken, aku baru menguasai Roulette sebanyak delapan puluh persen. Sementara Hongbin sudah menguasainya sebanyak sembilan puluh sembilan persen. Tentu saja aku harus meminta Hongbin untuk mengajariku."

"Tidak boleh! Nanti kau akan sering berduaan dengannya. Lagipula kau pernah menyukainya kan?"

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Dekat dengan Hongbin, tidak boleh. Bahkan ketika aku bermain bola sodok berdua dengan Ravi saja, kau ini cemburunya minta ampun."

"Saat itu kalian memang hanya bermain bola sodok. Tapi lama-kelamaan Ravi yang akan menyodokkan 'tongkat'nya sendiri ke dalam 'lubang'mu. You don't want it happens, do you?"

"What are you talking about?! How creepy! You better watch your mouth Lee Jaehwan!"

"Pokoknya kalau kau mau melakukan suatu aktivitas berdua saja dengan salah satu anggota kita, aku harus ada di sana bersama kalian. Supaya kau tidak macam-macam."

"Memangnya sejak kapan aku berbuat macam-macam?"

Sebenarnya bisa saja Leo merasa lebih kesal dari ini, kalau saja ia tidak merasa iba melihat wajah babak belur Ken akibat habis berkelahi dengan Hyuk.

Emosi lainnya, cemas, dan tertekan.

"Tenangkanlah dirimu Hyung. N Hyung akan baik-baik saja. Percayalah." Ravi mencoba menenangkan Ken yang sejak tadi hanya mondar mandir di hadapannya, sambil menggigiti telunjuknya tanpa henti.

"Tapi dari tadi ia belum kembali dan sama sekali tidak memberi kabar! Bagaimana aku bisa tenang?! Aaahhh ottokhaji?!"

"Hyung! Lihat ini! Foto Leo Hyung dengan Janet. Mesra sekali. Jangan-jangan… ia berselingkuh di belakangmu…" ujar Hyuk, usil. Ia memperlihatkan pada Ken, akun Wei Bo-nya yang terpampang di layar ponselnya. "Kau tahu kan, hanya aku dan Leo Hyung saja yang memiliki akun ini. Maka dari itu ia sengaja mengunggahnya di sini, karena ia tahu bahwa ia tidak akan ketahuan di sini. Kalau bukan selingkuh, kenapa ia tidak mengunggahnya di Instagram atau di Twitter saja?" tambahnya.

"Apa?! Ia berselingkuh?!" Ken merasa begitu panas, dengan perkataan Hyuk. Hingga hal itu telah berhasil membuatnya menghentikan kegiatan mondar-mandir-nya.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah ia adalah gadis yang meminta tolong padamu untuk menautkan pengait bra-nya ketika di klub malam dulu?" Tanya Hongbin, pada Ravi. Yang ditanya, hanya mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan santai sebagai jawaban.

"Benarkah? Jadi gadis itu memang suka 'flirting-around'? Setelah pada Ravi, lalu sekarang pada Oppa-ku?!" kaget Ken.

Padahal gadis bernama Janet itu adalah sepupu Leo. Dan Leo berniat untuk mengunggah foto itu di akun Twitter-nya setelah ia mengunggahnya di akun Wei Bo-nya. Bahkan Leo juga berniat untuk mengenalkannya pada Ken suatu hari.

Namun Ken tentu kepalang terpancing oleh kalimat usil yang diucapkan Hyuk.

Dan satu lagi emosi buruknya. Lapar.

"Caramu makan itu seperti orang yang sudah lima tahun tidak menemukan makanan." komentar N.

"Who cares?" balas Ken, setelah menelan suapannya yang kedua puluh pada jam sarapan ini. Ia melanjutkan kegiatan makannya yang terlihat terburu-buru. Hingga ia tersedak. Dan alih-alih meminum air mineral atau teh untuk meredakannya, ia malah meminum Bloody Mary. Minuman keras yang tidak layak diminum ketika jam sarapan. Setelah itu ia kembali menyuapkan makanannya dengan lahap.

"You're just having some breakfast. Tidak perlu makan terlalu banyak seperti itu. Bahkan porsi makan siang normal pun tidak sebanyak itu."

Dan semua emosi yang dimiliki Ken sekarang ini sangat berlebihan.

Ia juga jadi sering mual dan muntah.

Percuma ia menerima begitu banyak asupan makanan. Semua isi perutnya akan ia keluarkan lagi. Setiap hari. Membuat Leo merasa cemas setengah mati.

Seluruh anggota The Dark Light tentu menyadari semua perubahan yang Ken alami.

Dulu, Ken bersikap normal layaknya seorang pria.

Bersikap sewajarnya, tidak cengeng-dan-manja seperti seorang wanita.

Menanggapi sesuatu dengan reaksi dan ekspresi yang tidak terlalu berlebihan, meski sesuatu itu adalah hal yang mengejutkan.

Tetap mampu menunjukkan sisi romantisnya pada Leo, tanpa harus bersikap layaknya seorang wanita pecicilan.

Namun sekarang, semuanya berubah.

"Sekarang Ken Hyung seperti maniak." Ujar Hyuk.

"Benar. Benturan di kepalanya waktu itu pasti sangat keras." N menimpali.

"Binnie. Ken Hyung memanggil Leo Hyung dengan sebutan 'Oppa'. Kau tidak pernah memanggilku dengan sebutan itu."

"Kita ini lahir di tahun yang sama. Kita sebaya. Aku tidak perlu memanggilmu seperti itu."

"Tapi tetap saja. Aku lahir tujuh bulan lebih dulu darimu."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau."

Selain itu, Ken juga sering merasa sakit kepala, telinga berdenging, dan penglihatan kabur.

Sulit berkonsentrasi, bahkan jika hanya bermain game.

Sulit tidur, meskipun mudah kelelahan.

Dan pingsan secara tiba-tiba, dengan frekuensi yang tidak sedikit.

Karena mereka merasa ada yang tidak beres dengan Ken, maka mereka meminta Leo untuk memeriksakan Ken ke rumah sakit.

Karena pemimpin mereka itu memang sudah lama ingin melakukannya bahkan sebelum mereka memintanya, maka ia membawa Ken ke rumah sakit.

Dan hasil yang didapat,

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ken mengalami gegar otak.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hyung~ let's go to Las Vegas soon!"

Leo menghembuskan nafas berat, "I know this is your will, Ken. Dan kau adalah orang yang paling ingin pergi ke sana sejak awal. Tapi melihat kondisimu seperti ini? Apa kau yakin akan tetap pergi ke sana?"

"Tentu saja! Kenapa tidak?" Ken memajukan bibir penuhnya. Membuatnya terlihat lebih imut. Benar-benar berbeda dengan Ken yang dulu. Kalau Ken dalam kondisi normal, tentu ia tidak akan berani pout sana-sini untuk menunjukkan pada dunia betapa imutnya dirinya.

"Tapi kau harus menjalani perawatanmu dulu."

"Aku ingin segera pergi ke sana!"

Pria yang usianya terpaut dua tahun lebih tua itu merasa jengah dengan tingkah sang kekasih, "Baiklah, baiklah. Kita pergi. Tapi perawatanmu itu tetap harus dijalani. Oke?"

Ken mengangguk-anggukkan kepala dengan antusias, dan menyemat senyum bahagianya, "Aku mengerti."

"Kau ingin sembuh kan?"

"Ingin sekali. Penyakit ini membuatku gila."

Leo menggelengkan kepala, "Tidak, Ken. Meskipun benturan itu sangat keras, tapi kau masih waras sampai sekarang. Tidak sampai gila."

Ken memutar bola mata. Ia tidak sedang bergurau barusan. Ia hanya menggunakan kalimat kiasan. Ia melipat kedua tangan, "Bukan. Maksudku, aku merasa gila. Kau seharusnya mengerti maksudku."

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Suasana di dalam pesawat yang mereka tumpangi, layaknya kelas VIP.

Semuanya.

Di dalam pesawat itu hanya ada mereka, dan BST. Karena ini adalah pesawat pribadi milik Ravi.

Entah bagaimana, sejak awal Ken memilih untuk duduk di samping N yang sedang memegang segelas Banana Milk peninggi badan. Padahal biasanya kalau tidak meminum Blackjack, ia akan meminum Bulliet Bourbon sebagai minuman pilihannya. Apapun itu, yang penting minuman keras. Namun saat ini ia sedang semangat-semangatnya untuk meninggikan badan.

Katanya sih ia ingin memiliki tubuh setinggi Hyuk. Ia meyakini bahwa ia masih memiliki kesempatan itu karena usianya belum mencapai 25 –batas akhir masa pertumbuhan tinggi badan pada pria-.

"Apa kau yakin tidak ingin duduk di sampingku?" Tanya Leo, pada Ken yang sedang merangkul lengan N dengan manja.

Ken mengangguk antusias sambil memasang senyuman manis di wajahnya, sebagai jawaban.

"Tidak apa-apa Leo. Kita bisa duduk di mana saja kita mau kan. Kalau memang Ken ingin bersamaku, biarkan saja. Kau bisa duduk di hadapannya kan. Kursi itu masih kosong." N menunjuk kursi kosong yang berhadap-hadapan dengannya, lalu menenggak susu pisang yang ia pegang.

Leo menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Baiklah. Kalian tunggu di sini ya. Aku ada urusan sebentar."

Dalam sekejap, ia berlalu dari hadapan mereka.

Dengan tangan yang masih melingkar erat di lengan N yang duduk di samping jendela, Ken menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu anggota tertuanya itu. Dan senyumannya tidak pernah terlepas dari wajahnya.

Ia sedikit mengangkat kepala, untuk melihat wajah N.

Yang ditatap, membalas tatapan itu begitu ia meletakkan gelasnya yang telah kosong itu di atas meja. Dan tidak bisa menahan senyumannya juga. Ia mengacak-acak rambut lebat Ken, "Aigoo. Lihat betapa manjanya anak manis ini. Apakah sekarang aku terlihat seperti ibumu, sehingga kau merasa nyaman seperti ini?"

Ken membalas dengan menunjukkan cengirannya. Ia lalu mengambil tisu, lalu membersihkan sisa-sisa air susu yang menempel di sekitar bibir N.

"Ya ampun. Ternyata kau ini imut dan manis sekali Ken. Kenapa tidak dari dulu kau bersikap seperti ini?"

Tak lama setelah itu, Ken sudah tidur pulas dengan mulut yang sedikit terbuka.

Leo baru kembali, dan menempati kursi di hadapan Ken.

Ia tentu menyaksikan betapa Ken terlihat seperti tidak ingin kehilangan N, karena dalam keadaan tidur pun tangannya masih merangkul lengan N. Hanya saja sekarang rangkulan itu sudah lebih longgar.

Meskipun Leo merasa aneh, namun di saat yang bersamaan ia juga merasa tenang bisa melihat wajah Ken yang terlihat begitu damai. Karena bisa melihat Ken dapat tidur dengan mudah, adalah sesuatu yang harus disyukuri. Membuatnya jadi ingin melupakan kejadian menyebalkan di mana kekasihnya itu lebih memilih untuk duduk di samping N ketimbang di sampingnya.

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Leo baru saja kembali dari toilet, dan mendapati kursi di samping N kosong.

"Mana Ken? Baru kutinggal sebentar sudah menghilang saja."

N mengedikkan bahu, "Begitu bangun tadi ia langsung meninggalkanku tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun."

Sementara itu Hongbin yang baru kembali, mendapati kursinya telah ditempati oleh seseorang.

Baru saja Flower Boy yang seharusnya memotret wajahnya sendiri itu pergi sebentar ke dapur untuk memotret makanan –ala fotografer- menggunakan kameranya.

Ia melihat Ken tahu-tahu sudah duduk di samping Ravi, dan menggelayutkan tangannya pada lengan Ravi dengan manja. Sama seperti yang dilakukan pada N sebelumnya.

Ravi memberi isyarat pada Hongbin untuk memaklumi kondisi Ken saat ini.

"Hyung, kau ingin duduk di situ?" Tanya Hongbin, meletakkan kameranya di bawah meja di hadapan Ravi. Ken mengangguk antusias sebagai jawaban, lalu ia memejamkan mata untuk tidur. Dengan menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahu lebar Ravi.

Hongbin menahan nafas, dan mengepalkan kedua telapak tangannya. Ia mencoba untuk bersabar melihat itu.

"Lalu mana Yeri?"

"Barusan Hyuk mengambilnya." Jawab Ravi. Sebenarnya ia merasa tidak tega melihat wajah Hongbin yang terlihat menahan perasaan cemburu-nya itu. Namun mau bagaimana lagi?

"Hongbin, ikut aku." Ujar Leo, yang tahu-tahu sudah berdiri di samping Hongbin. Entah sejak kapan. Hongbin tidak tahu apa yang ingin Leo bicarakan, maka ia menuruti ajakan Leo. Dan Ravi hanya bisa menatap curiga melihat itu.

Setelah mendapatkan tempat yang kosong, Leo mengajak Hongbin untuk duduk berdampingan dengannya.

"Sekarang adalah saat yang tepat." Ujar Leo.

"Untuk?"

"Mumpung saat ini Ken sedang tidur, dan kau sedang tidak ada kesibukan dengan Ravi dan Yeri, kau bisa mengajariku. Ini adalah kesempatan bagi kita."

Akhirnya mereka sepakat untuk melakukan hal yang biasanya sulit untuk mereka lakukan jika Ken ada.

Mereka melakukannya dengan tenang, tanpa ada yang mengganggu. Hingga satu jam berlalu.

"Ada dua pilihan yang dapat membawamu mendekati kemenangan dengan jenis kartu yang saat ini kau miliki. Kau buang sembilan dan As Clubs dan King Diamonds. Atau kau ganti sembilan itu dengan Queen Hearts. Oh ya, karena kau memiliki King yang lain, kau bisa memilih yang manapun. Mereka memiliki derajat yang sama." Jelas Hongbin, di tengah-tengah 'pelajaran'nya.

"Hongbin. Kita sedang bermain Roulette kan? Kenapa makin ke sini caramu semakin mirip dengan cara memainkan Hearts?" bingung Leo.

"Karena kita sedang memainkan Roulette dengan versi kartu. Setengah jam yang lalu aku telah melatihmu memainkan Roulette asli pada layar tabletmu. Habisnya tidak ada meja Roulette sih di pesawat ini."

"Kau mengeluh hanya karena tidak ada Roulette di sini? Lee Hongbin. Lihatlah semua fasilitas yang ada di dalam pesawat kelas VIP milik suamimu ini. Kau dengar itu? Milik Ravi. Pesawat ini milikmu juga. Seharusnya kau bersyukur bisa mendapatkan semua ini."

"Kau pikir aku membutuhkan Roulette? Aku mengeluhkannya demi kebutuhan latihanmu juga kan. Agar semuanya bisa berjalan lebih optimal dan maksimal."

"Lalu apa hubungannya?"

"Jangan protes. Kau mau menang tidak? Nah, dengan kartu-kartu yang dimiliki semua lawanmu, sembilan puluh sembilan persen mereka akan mengeluarkan dua dan sepuluh Spades. Dalam kesempatan ini, jika lawanmu menjadi dirimu, maka mereka akan mengeluarkan Queen Spades. Lakukanlah."

"Masih lama urusannya? Kalian ini asyik sekali." Ujar Ravi, yang tiba-tiba menampakkan sosoknya di hadapan Hongbin dan Leo.

"Belum selesai. Kami masih membutuhkan lebih banyak waktu lagi." Jawab Hongbin, dengan sepasang mata yang tidak lepas dari kartu-kartu yang berada di tangannya dan tangan pemimpinnya. Seolah ia malas berbicara pada sang suami. Membuat Ravi memajukan bibir.

"Tunggu dulu. Mana Ken? Tadi ia bersamamu kan? Kau membiarkannya tidur sendirian?" Tanya Leo.

"Tidak."

"Lalu?"

Sementara itu di tempat duduk BST, Ken menempati tempat duduk di samping Yongguk yang duduk berhadapan dengan Tao dan Sungyeol.

Dan Ken melakukan apa yang ia lakukan pada N dan Ravi, pada Yongguk.

Jujur saja, sebenarnya Yongguk merasa agak risih dengan perbuatan Ken. Karena Yongguk tidak memiliki orientasi seksual yang menyimpang. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Leo telah menceritakan semua tentang Ken pada ketiga angota BST. Jadi mau tidak mau, mereka juga harus ikut memaklumi.

Sungyeol terkagum-kagum, menikmati pemandangan yang ia dapati di luar jendela, "Sulit dipercaya. Saat ini aku sedang berada di atas awan. Gumpalan-gumpalan air ini tepat berada di dekatku. Semua ini nyata."

"Syukurlah jika kau senang." Ujar Tao, yang hanya duduk mematung.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela? Apakah kau takut ketinggian?" Tanya Yongguk. Pria manis asal Cina itu hanya menggeleng pelan dengan gerakan agak kaku sebagai jawaban.

"Apa kau tidak menikmati perjalananmu?" Tanya sang pemimpin lagi.

"Tidak juga."

"Mabuk udara?"

"Juga tidak."

"Kau itu sebenarnya kenapa sih? Jujur sajalah. Ayo katakan."

"Entahlah. Mungkin hanya merasa kurang percaya diri."

"Atas?"

"Aku tidak yakin."

"Kenapa kau tidak melakukan self camera? Mungkin hal itu bisa membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

"Kita tidak diperkenankan untuk mengaktifkan ponsel kan di dalam pesawat?"

"Tidak. Minggu lalu Ravi telah meng-upgrade seluruh program di pesawat ini persis seperti pesawat terbang umum di Korea Selatan yang paling update dan modern. Jadi sinyal ponselmu tidak akan mengganggu sistem navigasi pesawat. Tenang saja."

"Benarkah? Kenapa kau tidak bilang dari tadi?" seru Tao, terlihat antusias, "Hyung, ayo kita berfoto!" ajaknya pada Sungyeol.

"Sudah kuduga. Kau berada di sini." Ujar Hongbin, yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada di dekat mereka.

"Ken. Bahkan kau… pada Bang Yongguk juga?" ujar Leo, tidak percaya.

"So what…?" protes Ken, tidak terima dengan keluhan yang baru saja Leo ungkapkan.

"When will you stop doing that exactly? Lama-lama aku yang bisa gila."

"Jung Taek-fucking-woon. Kau selalu tidak suka dengan apa yang aku lakukan," ujar Ken, lalu bangkit, "Ayo Hongbin, kita tinggalkan saja dia di sini." Ia menarik tangan Hongbin, dan membawanya pergi. Leo, Ravi, dan ketiga anggota BST hanya bengong melihat itu.

Ken terus saja melakukan hal yang sama pada setiap pria yang telah ia pilih.

Menjadikan bahu mereka sebagai tempat ia bersandar, dan ia akan tertidur nyaman di sana.

Termasuk pada Hongbin saat ini. Di hadapan Ravi.

"Hongbin memiliki bahu yang kuat. Menurutmu bagaimana, Ravi?" Tanya Ken.

"Bagiku, semua bagian tubuh Hongbin rasanya begitu mulus…" jawab Ravi, apa adanya. Selagi menahan kekesalannya pada Ken.

"Dan bisa memberikan kenyamanan. Iya kan?" balas Ken.

"Menurutmu begitu? Kalau begitu… apa kau sudah pernah mencoba bersandar pada Hyuk?" Tanya Ravi, penuh makna. Ia merencanakan sesuatu di balik kalimat itu.

"Belum. Memang kenapa?"

"Nah, Hyuk terasa lebih nyaman dari Hongbin. Karena bahunya lebih lebar. Kau akan mendapatkan kenyamanan yang lebih di sana."

Ken sedikit melebarkan mata, ketika berhenti bersandar pada Hongbin, "Benarkah?"

Ravi mengukir senyum licik, "Ya. Cobalah."

Ken tersenyum lebar, "Baiklah." Dan langsung berlalu dari hadapan sepasang kekasih yang tidak ingin diganggu itu. Menuju kursi di mana Hyuk dan Yeri sedang bermain dengan asyik.

"Nah, sekarang ia sudah pergi. Aku hebat kan, bisa mengusirnya tanpa harus membuatnya marah, sedih, atau menangis?" Ravi berpindah, menduduki kursi yang tadi sempat ditempati Ken.

 _Akhirnya… bisa berduaan lagi…_

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Tapi untuk saat ini kau harus bisa lebih bersabar menghadapi tingkah lakunya yang sekarang. Sebagaimana kesabaranku ketika melihatnya bersandar padamu tadi. Kau pikir aku tidak cemburu melihat itu?" ujar Hongbin, setengah kesal.

Ravi mengecup kening Hongbin, "Dalam hal bersabar, kau memang masih menjadi juaranya."

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Di Las Vegas, mereka tidak menjadikan hotel sebagai tempat menginap. Ken meminta mereka untuk tinggal di rumah neneknya. Maka dari itu Ken ingin sekali pergi ke kota ini, bukan hanya untuk berjudi. Melainkan untuk bertemu sang nenek juga.

Ya, ibu dari ibunya Ken asli berdarah Amerika.

Tahu sendiri kan orang Kaukasia itu seperti apa?

Kulit putih, mata biru, hidung mancung, pipi merah merona, garis rahang tegas, dan perawakan tinggi.

Dan seperti itulah rupa sang nenek yang bernama Kyla Jenkins itu.

Ken memanggilnya dengan sebutan Grandma.

Grandma menyambut kedatangan mereka semua dengan senang hati, terlebih karena mereka adalah sembilan pria tampan. Ditambah seorang bayi perempuan yang bulat dan lucu. Wanita seusia Grandma memang sangat menyukai anak-anak.

Sebenarnya Ken tidak bisa jika dibilang tidak memiliki hubungan baik dengan keluarganya.

Tidak, karena ia berpisah dari keluarganya bukan karena diusir. Melainkan ia sendiri yang melarikan diri.

Namun ia masih memiliki hubungan baik dengan sang nenek.

"I know I'm useless. But at least pweaseee let me come with you guys…" Ken memelas. Terpampang jelas dari raut wajahnya.

Leo ingat betul, terakhir kali ia membawa Ken ke gedung perjudian, bertepatan ketika Ravi dikalahkan dalam permainan yang ia pegang.

Poker.

Menyaksikan kekalahan itu, Ken langsung menangis. Ia hanya takut kalau Ravi akan kehilangan julukannya sebagai 'The King of Poker'.

Leo membutuhkan waktu berjam-jam untuk bisa menenangkannya kembali. Dan itu benar-benar bukanlah hal yang mudah.

Dan leader The Dark Light itu tidak ingin mengulangi hal yang sama.

Namun di sisi lain, ia takut Ken yang sekarang menyandang predikat sebagai seorang maniak itu akan mengamuk.

Atau akan menangis, tertekan, tidak mau makan, bahkan pingsan.

"Actually your main purpose to come here is because you've never come here indeed. Dan juga karena kau ingin bertemu dengan nenekmu yang sudah lama tidak berkunjung ke Korea. Iya kan?" ujar N.

"Kau dan Grandma tunggulah di sini. Kami akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik, dan membawa pulang hasil yang memuaskan." Hyuk meyakinkan.

"Tolonglah Ken, kali ini saja. Mengertilah. Kau tahu sendiri kan penyakitmu itu telah membuatmu seperti apa. Dan untuk segala macam situasi yang akan terjadi kelak, kau pun sudah tahu hal-hal negatif yang akan kau lakukan." Jelas Leo, berusaha untuk selalu menjadi orang yang bijak, "Kau telah berjanji bahwa meskipun kita memaksakan diri untuk datang kemari dengan kondisimu yang sekarang, kau akan tetap menjalani pengobatanmu. Dan sekarang adalah salah satu kesempatanmu untuk melakukannya." Lanjutnya.

"Di dalam Casino ada banyak sekali hal yang dapat memicu munculnya emosi burukmu yang tidak akan bisa kau kendalikan." Ravi memperingatkan.

Ken menunduk lesu, "Okay. Kali ini aku akan patuh. Karena aku benar-benar ingin sembuh."

"Hati-hati ya sayang." Ujar Ravi, ketika ia diberikan kesempatan untuk berpamitan secara personal pada Hongbin. Saat itu mereka hanya tinggal berdua.

"Aku yang akan ditinggal pergi. Kenapa kau yang bilang begitu?"

"Karena tugasmu mungkin akan lebih berat. Satu orang Ken Hyung lebih berbahaya daripada satu kelompok The Dark Light ketika bersatu." Jawab Ravi, hiperbolis.

Hongbin sweatdrop mendengar itu, "Kau terlalu berlebihan."

Ravi mengelus puncak kepala sang kekasih, "Hati-hati, jangan sampai wajahmu babak belur karena berkelahi dengan Ken Hyung. Jangan sampai tubuhmu memar karena dilempari botol kaca minuman keras. Dan jangan sampai kau berdarah karena-"

"Pergilah. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa menjaga diriku sendiri. Dan aku akan berusaha untuk membuat segalanya tetap terkendali."

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Fitur sesuai tema arsitektur modern Hollywood disajikan di Planet Hollywood, tempat pertama yang mereka kunjungi. Ini merupakan Resort perjudian pertama di Las Vegas yang menawarkan meja permainan dengan wanita-wanita muda mengenakan lingerie atau sejenis pakaian dalam.

Mereka membaca tulisan 'JACKPOT' yang terpampang pada mesin Casino yang memajang poster film Bet House, dengan wajah tampan Richard Roeper sebagai sang pemeran utama. Sepersekian detik setelahnya, terdengar gemerincing puluhan uang koin berjatuhan dari dalam mesin itu. Hyuk sebagai sang expert yang baru saja mencetak jackpot itu tidak terlihat antusias. Hanya mengangkat sebelah sudut bibir, membentuk seringai. Ia sudah terlalu sering menaklukkan jenis mesin permainan yang satu ini. N, Leo, Ravi, dan ketiga anggota BST juga hanya menatap dingin pada mesin itu.

"Your playing always shows some development. How boring." Ujar sebuah suara. Membuat ketujuh pria tampan yang membelakanginya itu langsung berbalik, berhadapan dengannya.

Seorang gadis, tidak, ternyata enam orang gadis Amerika yang memakai lingerie dengan warna yang serupa. Merah menggoda seperti motor dan mobil sport milik N. Mereka juga menyesuaikan warna lipstik dan sepatu heels sepuluh senti mereka dengan warna pakaiannya.

Penampilan mereka sudah mirip dengan wanita pekerja di sana saja.

Norah Collins, Lillian Jung, Keira Lopez, Ruby King, Halle Lewis, dan Hana Bieber. Enam gadis tangguh yang entah secara kebetulan atau memang takdir, memiliki inisial nama yang sama dengan anggota The Dark Light. Mereka seperti The Dark Light versi perempuan.

Dan gadis yang secara tidak langsung baru saja melontarkan sebuah pujian pada The Dark Light itu adalah anggota termuda mereka, Han.

Hyuk berbalik begitu selesai mengantongi seluruh koin yang ia dapat itu dan memasukkannya ke dalam kopor.

"Sudah lama tidak bertemu, The Dark Light. Dan… BST? Jadi sekarang kalian bersekutu ya?" ujar Norah, sang ketua, yang menyadari kehadiran kelompok penjudi tangguh lainnya yang tentu saja telah mereka kenal karena seringnya kunjungan mereka ke Korea Selatan.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kalian dikenal sebagai lima pria tangguh kan? Bahkan kudengar kalian merekrut anggota baru. Jadi seharusnya kalian berjumlah enam orang." Ujar Kei. Pemilik bibir terseksi di antara yang lainnya, saudara jauh J-Lo. Terlalu jauh, sehingga mereka bahkan tidak saling mengenal.

"Benar sekali. Anggota baru kalian yang berwajah tampan itu adalah 'The Roulette Master' kan? Mana orangnya? Aku sangat penasaran dengan pria yang menyandang gelar yang sama denganku. Lalu mana si 'Dragon Tiger King' yang wajahnya mirip dengan Hirai Ken itu? Kenapa ia tidak ikut? Bukankah ini adalah kampung halaman neneknya?" cerocos Halle, gadis yang memiliki perawakan paling ideal dari pada anggota yang lain.

"Apa mungkin ia tidak bisa jika tidak bermanja-manja dengan neneknya itu? Makanya ia tidak ikut." Gadis yang memiliki ukuran dada yang serupa dengan milik Angelina Jolie itu tertawa meremehkan. Ia adalah Ruby. Seperti halnya Ravi, gadis ini juga bertugas untuk menangani Poker. Bedanya, Ravi paling ahli dalam kategori Full House. Sementara Ruby paling menguasai kategori Straight Flush.

"Stop saying shit stuffs about Ken. You guys ain't such perfect girls as well anyway." Ujar Leo, dengan intonasi dingin andalannya.

"Wah. Pemimpin gangster penjudi tertangguh di Korea Selatan berbicara. Aku takut sekali." Balas Lil Jung, dengan nada merendahkan.

"Maaf Nona-Nona. Kami bukanlah tipikal pria yang senang berbasa-basi terhadap gadis-gadis seperti kalian. Kenapa kita tidak langsung terjun ke arena saja?" Yongguk menantang. Meskipun ia merasa sangat tergoda dengan tubuh-tubuh indah yang nyaris terekspos bebas di hadapannya, ia tetap akan 'bertarung' secara professional.

"Why not? Meskipun kami tidak pernah menang melawan kalian, bukan berarti kalian akan selalu menang. Kami tidak takut melawan pria-pria homoseksual seperti kalian." Norah balik menantang. Atau dengan kata lain, tentu saja dengan senang hati ia menerima tantangan ketujuh pria tampan yang diwakili ajakan ketua BST itu.

"Apa kau bilang?!"

"Sudahlah N. tidak usah terpancing dengan omongan mereka." Ujar Leo. Tetap mencoba untuk bersikap tenang, seperti biasanya.

Kei memainkan surai panjangnya menggunakan ibu jari kanannya, "Leader kalian itu benar. Lagipula jika kalian memang tidak merasa, kenapa harus marah?"

"Sudahlah. Karena kita kebetulan sudah berada tepat di arena Baccarat, kenapa tidak kita mulai saja permainannya?" ujar Norah, terlihat bersemangat. Karena ini adalah medan perang andalannya.

"Siapa takut, The Sixx VIXX…"

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

"Oh My God. Anak ini benar-benar lucu. Ia sangat menggemaskan. Aku ingin sekali mencubit kedua belah pipi gembilnya dengan sangat keras jika ibunya mengizinkan." Grandma merasa senang bisa bermain bersama Yeri yang tidak keberatan berada di pangkuannya.

Hongbin terkekeh, "Of course I'll definitely protect my child from whoever wanna hurt her."

Grandma menyemat senyum, "Tipikal seorang ibu."

"Terimakasih…"

Wanita tua berambut kelabu itu hanya mencubit pelan pipi bundar Yeri. Membuat bayi yang sedang memasukkan kepalan tangan pada mulutnya itu tertawa. Menampakkan eyesmile, dan juga dimple manis di pipi kirinya. Yeri memang mewarisi mata, hidung, dan bibir sang ayah. Namun ketika tersenyum dan tertawa, ia begitu mirip dengan sang ibu.

"Apakah Yeri selalu melakukan ini?"

"Begitulah, Granny. Tapi aku sendiri juga tidak tahu di mana letak kenikmatan tangannya itu sehingga ia sering sekali melakukannya."

Sang nenek mengangguk mengerti. Sangat mengerti. Ia juga pernah punya pengalaman memiliki seorang bayi. Bahkan beberapa kali.

"Yeri adalah anak baik. Kau pasti tidak begitu kewalahan mengurusnya."

Hongbin terkekeh lagi, "Siapa bilang?"

 _Seorang Kim Yerim? Anak baik? Kau hanya belum tahu saja…_

"Aku yang bilang barusan." Gurau wanita yang sudah memiliki banyak kerutan di seluruh kulitnya itu. Namun ia masih menjadi seseorang yang enerjik, tidak jauh berbeda dengan pemuda umumnya.

Hongbin mengibaskan tangan, "Itu tidak benar. Biasanya ia sangat nakal. Bahkan aku nyaris tidak memiliki waktu untuk bersantai karenanya."

"Aku paham, betapa berjasanya dirimu bagi putrimu."

Hongbin merasa tersanjung mendengar itu.

"How's Ken doing? And how's your relationship with Ken as a close friend?"

Hongbin menyeruput teh panasnya perlahan, sebelum menjawab, "Been being very well. Ia juga merupakan orang yang menangani proses persalinanku."

"Oh, benarkah?"

"Ia bilang ia pernah melihat ibunya menangani kelahiran seorang bayi."

"Ya, ibunya Ken juga belajar dariku. Oh ya, kenapa kau tidak melahirkan di rumah sakit saja? Perlengkapan medis di sana lengkap, dan lebih terpercaya."

"Tadinya, inginnya sih begitu. Tapi aku mengalami 'water-broke' lebih cepat, dan takut anakku kehabisan nafas karena air plasenta tumpah semua, jadi… ya… begitulah…"

"Jika kelak kau memiliki bayi lagi, aku bisa membantumu." Basa-basi Grandma. Kalau kenyataannya, tidak mungkin kan? Kecuali jika wanita tua itu bersedia untuk menetap di kota yang sama dengan The Dark Light, kemudian memberikan pelayanan gratis dan serba higienis.

 _Memiliki bayi lagi? Seperti yang pernah aku dan Ravi bicarakan. Dokter juga. Dan sekarang, Grandma juga…_

"Mungkin kau juga bisa melakukannya pada Ken Hyung."

"Maksudmu?"

"Ia juga adalah seorang pria interseks. Sama sepertiku."

"Sungguh? Bagaimana kau bisa tahu? Bahkan aku sendiri baru tahu. Dan aku yakin, orang tua dan kakak-kakak Ken tidak ada yang mengetahui hal ini."

"Ia pernah hamil, namun keguguran."

"Anak siapa yang ia kandung?"

"Hanya seorang penjudi yang tidak bertanggung jawab. Tapi kejadian itu kan sudah lewat."

"Aw... Poor my beloved Ken…"

"Nah, where's he now?"

"Terakhir kulihat ia sedang asyik membaca buku di perpustakaan rumah ini. Oh ya, Hongbin, kau mau teh lagi? Bagaimana dengan kuenya?"

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

Kota metropolitan ber-skyscraper yang tidak pernah tidur. Kota judi, dan kota penuh dosa seperti julukannya –Sin City-. Dini hari, tidak perlu melihat dari ketinggian sepuluh lantai atau lebih, hanya dengan duduk di bangku trotoar saja siapapun dapat melihat gemerlapnya berbagai macam warna yang dipancarkan lampu-lampu dari setiap bangunan di sana.

Semuanya terlihat dan terdengar sunyi, seolah kota itu telah mati. Karena keramaian yang sebenarnya, ada di dalam setiap bangunan. Terutama resort dan Casino. Bukan di dunia luar.

Sepasang manusia duduk berdampingan pada bangku panjang yang berada di balkon lantai dua sebuah rumah, menikmati pemandangan indah khas Las Vegas yang tersuguhkan tepat di depan indera penglihatan. Selama beberapa menit mereka saling membisu, dan sejak awal pun tidak ada yang terlihat memiliki niatan untuk memulai perbincangan. Mungkin karena saking terpesonanya, atau karena masih merasa tidak percaya bahwa mereka akhirnya bisa menghirup udara yang sama dengan penduduk setempat.

"Kalau di Seoul, warna lampunya putih semua. Berbeda jauh dengan di sini. Kau setuju kan, Leo?" akhirnya ada yang membuka topik. Tanpa menoleh ke arah sang lawan bicara.

Yang ditanya, menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Ia tidak langsung menjawab.

Ia tetap membiarkan keheningan selama beberapa detik tetap berjalan.

Rasa lelah menghinggapi sekujur tubuh. Bagaimana tidak? Setelah berjudi semalaman melawan The Sixx VIXX di berbagai medan perang, jam empat dini hari baru tiba di rumah. Dan alih-alih mengistirahatkan diri dengan menelusuri alam mimpi, mereka berdua lebih memilih untuk beristirahat dengan cara mereka sendiri.

Duduk santai sejenak, membiarkan semilir angin darat dan laut –yang saling bertukaran- menerpa lembut wajah mereka. Merasakan kesejukan udara yang disajikan pada jam itu.

Leo jadi sedikit teringat masa kecilnya. Di mana ketiga Noona-nya sering mengajaknya naik ke atap rumah ketika dini hari untuk melihat matahari terbit sekaligus merasakan sejuknya hembusan angin.

" _Taekwoonnie mau melihat cahaya itu sekarang, Noona~" ujar Leo yang masih berusia enam tahun itu._

" _Tunggulah sebentar lagi sayang…" balas Taeji._

" _Apa mungkin matahari itu sebenarnya sudah muncul tapi cahayanya gelap?" Tanya Leo dengan polos._

" _Tidak, Taekwoon. It's impossible for the light to be dark." Jawab Jiyul, kakak tertua Leo._

" _Noona bilang apa? Taekwoon tidak mengerti."_

" _Aigoo. Jangan memasang aegyo seperti itu Jung Taekwoon. Kau jadi terlihat semakin cantik." Hyunwon –kakak termuda- terkekeh, sambil memeluk erat tubuh mungil Leo dan mengecup pipi berisinya kemudian. Ia merasa sangat gemas pada adik kecilnya itu._

" _Aku ini tampan Noonaaa."_

" _Iya iya. Kau tampan."_

" _Tadi Jiyul Noona bilang apa? Dark, light, kedengarannya keren."_

" _Eonni… Seharusnya kau tidak mengatakan sesuatu yang tidak dimengerti Taekwoon."_

" _Dark itu gelap. Light itu cahaya. Jadi mana mungkin kan ada cahaya yang gelap. Namanya saja cahaya."_

" _Oh begitu ya. Aku baru tahu, Noona… Hahaha…"_

Masa lalu yang indah, saat ia banyak bicara, tersenyum, dan tertawa.

Sayang sekali, sejak kejadian ia ketahuan suka bercinta dengan sesama jenis ketika beranjak dewasa, tidak hanya orang tuanya saja yang kecewa padanya. Tapi ketiga kakak perempuan yang tadinya sangat menyayanginya juga ikut berbalik benci padanya. Bagi mereka Leo itu menjijikan. Maka mereka bertiga tidak bisa berkata apa-apa ketika adik laki-laki satu-satunya dan tercintanya itu diusir orang tua mereka.

Sempat terbesit pertanyaan dalam benak, kapan kira-kira mereka akan saling bertemu kembali? Semenjak diusir, hingga kini ia dan kakak-kakaknya itu tidak pernah berkomunikasi sama sekali, apalagi bertatap muka.

Jadi… sudah berapa lama?

Sudah berapa tahun?

Bahkan Leo tidak tahu bahwa sebentar lagi Jiyul akan menikah.

"Aku berniat untuk membawa Leon kemari, dan mengajaknya jalan-jalan di sini. Ia pasti akan sangat senang." Jawabnya, pada anggota tertuanya, "Aku ingat saat kau memberikan Leon sebagai hadiah ulang tahunku. Saat itu ia masih bayi, dan kita berdua sama-sama merawatnya dengan baik hingga ia tumbuh menjadi kucing dewasa yang masih saja menggemaskan." Lanjutnya.

Tadinya N sudah lupa, namun karena Leo menyebut nama anak kesayangan mereka itu, ia jadi teringat kembali. Teringat saat pertama kali mendapati kabar kematian kucing besar berbulu lebat itu. Saat itu semua anggota merasa begitu sedih, dan menitikkan air mata. Dan tangisan N yang paling parah, mungkin lebih parah dari Leo. Ditambah, kecelakaan hebat yang Ken alami karena berusaha menyelamatkan Leon. Meskipun gagal.

Saat itu N langsung melempar kotak makanan kucing yang berdarah pada bagian wajahnya itu. Meyakini bahwa itu adalah sebuah pertanda kejadian buruk dari firasat buruk yang telah terbukti.

"Sepertinya kasih sayang kita pada Leon terlalu berlebihan ya." Ujar N. Masih enggan untuk melepas tatap pada pemandangan di hadapannya.

Sepertinya langit berbintang dan keheningan malam bersekongkol untuk menarik perhatian setiap orang yang sedang berada di lantai atas tempat tinggalnya.

Kali ini Leo tidak hanya menunda tanggapan.

Ia benar-benar tidak menjawab.

Sebenarnya gendang telinganya tidak cukup tuli untuk menangkap gelombang abstrak yang dihasilkan pita suara dari sosok pria di sampingnya.

Ia hanya tidak bisa menjawab, atau mungkin tidak ingin.

Yang N dengar hanyalah suara sesegukan. Membuatnya penasaran, dan akhirnya bersedia untuk menoleh pada pria yang duduk menempel dengannya itu.

"Leo…"

Perlahan, N menarik sepasang bahu lebar atletis milik Leo untuk masuk ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

Leo menenggelamkan wajah pucatnya pada bahu sempit N, lalu melanjutkan tangis di sana. Ia memang sesegukan, namun ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara. Hanya saja bahunya sedikit naik turun dan bergetar, petanda bahwa ia merasakan sakit hati yang mendalam. Mirip dengan keadaan ketika ia menangis di dalam pelukan ketiga kakaknya saat kecil dulu.

N memeluk erat tubuh besar yang jatuh padanya itu. Lalu menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Leo, untuk menyalurkan afeksi.

"Caramu menangis ini… persis seperti ketika kau menangisi Ken dulu… ketika ia mengalami masa kritis akibat pendarahan hebat di kepalanya itu…"

Leo benar-benar tidak bisa menjawab. Ia tidak bisa berbicara ketika ia menangis, kecuali jika ia merasa perlu untuk berbicara. Seperti ketika ia membentaki Ken tanpa henti. Menyalahkan kecerobohannya mengawasi Leon.

"Sudahlah Leo. Tidak apa-apa. Leon sekarang sedang bermain di tempat lain. Ia juga tidak akan melupakan kita, karena kita adalah orang tuanya. Kita berdua sudah merawatnya dengan baik. Ayolah… singa buas The Dark Light yang satu ini kenapa berubah menjadi seekor kucing yang cengeng, hm? Cup cup cup… jangan menangis lagi…" ia memperlakukan Leo seolah pemimpinnya itu adalah seorang bayi.

Sejak awal N berbicara, Ken tidak sengaja menyaksikan interaksi mereka berdua dari dalam ruangan. Semua orang sudah pergi tidur, kecuali mereka bertiga. Dan Ken tentu merasa sakit melihat kedua pria yang berada di balkon rumah neneknya itu. Namun ia tidak langsung menangis, berteriak, mengamuk, atau pingsan.

Sepertinya intensitas pengobatan yang ia jalani mulai berhasil.

N mendorong tubuh Leo, melepaskan skinship mereka. Yang ia lihat, Leo sedikit menunduk, dengan wajah memerah dan mata sembab. Pakaian yang N kenakan telah basah pada bagian salah satu pundaknya. Namun air bening itu masih mengalir di kedua pipi Leo.

N tersenyum, dan menghapus jejak air mata itu. Telapak tangan N terasa begitu dingin di pipi Leo yang mulai menghangat oleh tangisannya.

Setelah melihat kejadian itu, Ken berjalan ke arah balkon.

"Ken…? Kau belum tidur…?" Tanya N. Ia melihat Ken terus berjalan lurus hingga perutnya menyentuh batas pagar. Ken berdiri membelakangi mereka berdua yang hanya bengong melihat apa yang ia lakukan.

"You guys forget I can't sleep easily? Aku hanya bisa tidur jika aku benar-benar mendapatkan kenyamanan."

 _Seperti ketika bersandar pada bahu kalian, misalnya. Tapi sayang sekali. Saat ini sepertinya kalian tidak bisa diganggu…_

Ia mendengus, "Aku mengerti, kenapa kalian seperti itu. Duduk melihat pemandangan berdua, mengobrol, membicarakan Leon, membicarakanku, berpelukan, dan jenis afeksi lainnya." Ujar Ken, dengan intonasi yang tenang, namun isi kalimatnya terdengar melankolis.

Leo dan N semakin terdiam oleh pernyataan itu.

Jadi selama ini Ken memergoki mereka berdua?

Tahu begitu, sejak awal Leo dan N tidak akan berbuat macam-macam. Meskipun sebenarnya memang tidak, namun setidaknya mereka akan menjaga perasaan Ken dengan menghindari skinship. Tidak ada yang salah dengan perbuatan mereka berdua. Tapi Ken bisa saja mengamuk karena interaksi itu.

Ternyata tidak.

'Kok bisa?' Itulah yang terbesit dalam benak mereka berdua.

Mereka sempat menduga juga bahwa pengobatan yang dilakukan Ken ada kemajuan.

Ken menutup mulut menggunakan telapak tangannya, "Huek!"

Tidak hanya mual. Ia juga merasa sakit kepala.

Kedua anggota tertua itu spontan bangkit, bergegas menghampiri Ken. Berdiri di kedua sisi anggotanya yang memiliki penyakit jiwa itu. Mereka memegangi bahu Ken, dan menatapnya khawatir, "You're about to throw up again. Semalam kau habis makan apa?" Tanya N.

Ken melepaskan tangan mereka berdua dari bahunya, "Jangan khawatir. Aku sudah terbiasa dengan gejala gegar otak ini." Ujarnya, terdengar begitu miris, "Sekitar lima belas menit lagi matahari akan terbit. Akan begitu indah jika kita menyaksikan sunrise itu bersama-sama dari sini."

Leo dan N kembali mengarahkan pandangan ke depan. Ikut menantikan kehadiran sang surya.

Ken masih menekan emosi buruknya secara dipaksakan. Semua sikap tenang yang ia perlihatkan sejak beberapa menit yang lalu itu bukan asli kehendak hati dan pikirannya. Sampai hal itu membuat sakit di kepalanya terasa semakin menggigit. Ia tidak tahu apakah ada paku yang menembus otaknya, atau sebilah mata pisau yang masih hangat diasah menerobos tengkoraknya?

Hingga ketika ufuk mulai menampakkan ujung cahaya yang ditunggu-tunggu, akhirnya ia merasa kedua kaki panjangnya tidak sanggup menahan tubuhnya, dan tumbang dengan sepasang kelopak mata yang terpejam.

Refleks Leo menahannya dengan melingkarkan lengan pada pinggang sang kekasih.

"Ken!"

Ternyata dugaan mereka salah.

Pengobatan Ken masih gagal, dan ia masih tidak bisa mengendalikan –lebih tepatnya menekan- emosinya dengan seimbang.

-oO-Ain't Good-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	10. Complicated Shit

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

"Aku harap kita sempat menonton _live performance_ Beyonce dan David Archuleta di LA nanti." N berceloteh, selagi meracik Woodford menjadi minuman yang menarik. Ia akan menghidangkannya untuk semua orang di kediaman Grandma.

Permainan mereka melawan The Sixx VIXX semalam menghasilkan seri. Dan dari kedua pihak tidak ada yang berhasil mendapatkan kepuasan dari sana. Padahal mereka ingin saling merasakan kemenangan dan melihat kekalahan lawan.

Malam itu hanyalah sebagai pemanasan karena pertemuan awal. Maka mereka sepakat untuk melakukan pertarungan yang sesungguhnya beberapa minggu yang akan datang, di Casino yang berbeda. Jadi, ada banyak waktu untuk mempersiapkan segalanya dengan lebih maksimal.

"Itu kan masih lama. Sekitar bulan depan. Masih banyak hal yang harus kita selesaikan di sini." Tanggap sang lawan bicara.

Ketika Leo lewat ke pintu dapur, ia melihat N dan Ravi berada di sana. Ia jadi tergugah untuk memperhatikan apa yang mereka lakukan itu dari –agak kejauhan.

N menyiapkan es batu, dan Ravi mengiris lemon.

"Argh!" Ravi berteriak ketika ia tidak sengaja mengiris telunjuknya sendiri. Hal itu berhasil membuat N terlonjak kaget oleh suara dalam yang dimiliki Ravi.

"Kau ini. Makanya lain kali kalau mengiris makanan hati-hati. Mata pisau yang tajam bukanlah mainan." Ia langsung menarik tangan Ravi, seraya mengisap telunjuknya yang berdarah. Semua orang termasuk N, mempercayai kekuatan air liur sebagai obat paling mujarab untuk menghindari infeksi pada luka.

Hening, selama beberapa detik.

N melakukan kegiatan isapannya dengan kepala menunduk, sementara Ravi hanya mematung memperhatikannya.

Untuk ukuran hanya-membersihkan-darah, N melakukannya terlalu lama.

"Bagaimana rasanya, Hyung?"

N melepaskan sentuhannya.

"Asam."

Ravi terkekeh, "Tentu saja. Kau lihat sendiri kan aku sedang mengiris lemon."

Pria yang lebih tua menyelesaikan kesiapan es batu-nya, "Kukira kau habis menggaruk ketiakmu."

"Sembarangan. Aku tidak sejorok itu, menggaruk ketiak di dapur ketika menyiapkan minuman. Lagipula aku memang tidak pernah menggaruk ketiak. Karena aku tidak pernah merasa gatal di daerah itu." Ravi menyemat senyum ketika memperhatikan apa yang dilakukan Hyung-nya itu, "Terima kasih Hyung. Kau baik sekali."

"Tak masalah."

"Aku jadi ingat saat kau menggantikan Leo Hyung sebagai leader kami."

Mendengar itu Leo merasa seperti ada sebongkah batu besar menindihnya.

 _Apakah ia lebih menyukai N dari pada aku? Apakah dugaanku benar bahwa N bisa memimpin lebih baik dariku? Atau mungkin ada alasan lainnya? Sebenarnya apa yang Ravi pikirkan tentang aku?_

"Apa hubungannya?" Tanya N, yang tidak begitu memahami apa yang Ravi maksud.

"Kurasa terkadang kau memberikan perhatian yang berlebihan pada semua orang. Tidak seperti Leo Hyung yang kelihatannya tak acuh dengan apapun yang terjadi pada orang lain. Seperti apatis."

Bongkahan besar batu itu tidak hanya menindih Leo. Namun kini telah berhasil membuat tubuhnya menembus aspal.

"Tapi kalau menurutku… Leo Hyung melakukan itu justru demi kebaikan kita semua. Agar kita bisa menjadi lebih mandiri dan kuat. Benar kan, Hyung?"

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

Hari berikutnya, Ravi kembali menyiapkan minuman untuk semua orang. Bedanya, hari ini ia melakukannya bersama Leo. Dan kalau kemarin ia menggunakan Woodford sebagai bahan utama, hari ini ia memilih Alchoholic Ale. Selain Ken, ia juga termasuk orang yang bisa merekomendasikan minuman keras dengan baik. Meskipun kenyataannya minuman beralkohol tidak ada yang baik. Tidak peduli berapa persen dan seberapa rendah kadar alkoholnya.

"Kau menangani masalah yang sangat berat sehingga selama beberapa hari ini kau tidak sempat bermain bersama Yeri." Ravi membuka topik. Jika bukan ia yang memulai, jangan harap akan ada percakapan di antara mereka sebagai pencair suasana. Ia berkata demikian karena biasanya jika sudah bersama Yeri, Leo akan terlihat lebih autis dari Hyuk. Ia akan menganggap Yeri sebagai mainannya. Tidak jauh berbeda ketika ia bermain bersama kucing atau anjing.

Sang pemimpin tidak menanggapi. Ia tetap melanjutkan kebisuannya, selagi membuka tutup-tutup botol minuman.

"Tapi di luar itu… aku yakin, kau masih menyukai anak-anak. Sangat suka. Jiwamu tidak bisa berbohong." Ujar Ravi lagi, sambil mencuci beberapa stroberi besar yang warnanya menggiurkan, "Apakah pernah terpikir olehmu untuk memiliki seorang anak?" lanjutnya.

Leo sempat terdiam, dalam artian menghentikan aktivitasnya mendengar pertanyaan itu.

"Tidak siap." Jawabnya, singkat.

Ravi tertawa pelan, "Kau pikir aku pernah merasa siap untuk itu? Tidak pernah. Tapi tahu-tahu aku sudah mendapati Hongbin yang usia kandungannya telah menginjak bulan keempat. Jadi mau tidak mau ya aku mempersiapkan diri, karena aku harus siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah." Ia mulai membelah buah merah itu menggunakan pisau yang kemarin ia gunakan, "Berilah seorang adik untuk Yeri." Ia melanjutkan.

"Memberi Yeri seorang adik? Aku?" Leo menunjuk dirinya.

"Ya. Jika kau punya anak, tentu Yeri akan menganggap anak itu sebagai adiknya."

"Jika kau ingin memberi adik untuk Yeri, buatlah sendiri."

Ravi menahan tawa, "Merencanakan seorang anak adalah sebuah pertimbangan. Tidak bisa dilakukan begitu saja."

"Begitu juga denganku."

"Iya iya aku mengerti. Tapi setidaknya kan aku sudah punya. Sementara kau belum sama sekali. Masa nanti aku sudah punya dua anak, sementara kau belum memilikinya satupun. Apa kau tidak akan merasa iri?"

"Ken tidak dapat mengandung dengan kondisi kejiwaannya yang sekarang. Karena akan memberi dampak buruk bagi jabang bayinya. Bisa saja bayi yang dilahirkan kelak mendapat cacat fisik atau mental." Jelas Leo, pada akhirnya.

"Benar juga. Kalau mental, bisa saja sih. Tapi kalau fisik… masa sih? Apa hubungannya?"

"Ketika bertingkah manja, lalu tidak mendapatkan sesuatu yang diinginkan dengan segera, ia suka menghentakkan kaki. Itu akan mengguncang kandungannya. Lalu ia sering pingsan ketika tidak dapat menahan lagi tekanan yang ia rasakan. Itu artinya, ia sering terjatuh. Jika perutnya yang terbentur?"

"Kau benar. Jika hal itu terjadi, kalau tidak keguguran, maka bayinya akan lahir dengan fisik yang cacat."

BRAK!

Leo menghentakkan botol Alcoholic Ale di atas talenan. Untung saja botol kaca itu tidak sampai pecah.

"Kita harus segera menyembuhkannya. Tidak peduli ingin punya anak atau tidak, pokoknya ia harus sembuh." Tiba-tiba ia jadi berapi-api.

"Tapi itu semua tidaklah mudah."

"Bisa. Pasti bisa. Aku tidak mau terus menerus melihatnya bermesraan bersama Hyuk. Seperti yang dilakukan kau dan Hakyeon kemarin."

"Aw!" Ravi meringis, ketika lagi-lagi tidak sengaja mengiris jarinya. Saking terkejutnya mendengar penuturan Leo. Sang lawan bicara tentu ikut terkejut.

Ia langsung menghampiri Ravi, lalu mengisap telunjuk Ravi yang –untuk kedua kalinya berdarah.

"Kalau kau melihat apa yang kami lakukan kemarin, kau hanya salah paham. Aku tidak melakukan hal yang aneh bersamanya. Ia hanya mencoba untuk menolongku. Itu saja. Seperti yang sedang kau lakukan padaku saat ini. Kau juga hanya ingin menolongku kan? Orang lain tidak akan ada yang mengira bahwa sekarang kita sedang bermesraan kan?"

Leo tidak menjawab. Selagi mengemut jari itu, ia terus saja memandangi wajah Ravi, seolah mengharapkan sesuatu.

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" Tanya Ravi, yang melihat sebuah kejanggalan terselip dalam tatapan yang diberikan Leo, "Hyung? Sebenarnya kau itu kenapa?"

Leo mengempaskan tangan Ravi. Membuat isapannya terlepas.

"Kau ini kenapa tidak peka sekali sih?" ujar Leo, terlihat kesal.

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ravi, tidak mengerti.

"Sudahlah. Lupakan saja."

Ia segera berlalu, meninggalkan Ravi menyiapkan minuman sendirian.

"Hyung!"

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

"Menurutmu siapa yang paling cocok untuk menangani Rollin Roosevelt?" Tanya N.

Malam yang begitu larut, ketika semua orang sudah menghentikan segala aktivitasnya untuk beristirahat. Kecuali ia dan Leo, mungkin. Yang saat ini berada di kamar Leo untuk mendiskusikan masalah pembagian permainan.

Dan oh, mungkin Ken juga masih terjaga di kamarnya sendiri. Mengingat sebuah fakta bahwa Ken sulit untuk tidur, meskipun merasa sangat kelelahan.

Ya, Grandma memiliki rumah yang besar dengan beberapa kamar tidur dan beberapa pelayan. Mungkin ia berencana untuk menjadikan rumah itu sebagai penginapan bagi wisatawan.

Wanita tua itu tadinya bukanlah orang berada. Namun karena ia tinggal di Las Vegas dan kadang suka berjudi, ia bisa menghasilkan banyak uang. Maka dari itu ia masih bertahan hidup sendirian hingga saat ini. Ia juga bisa membantu masalah keuangan orang tua Ken kali ini. Jadi sekarang keluarga Ken tidak semiskin dulu, sebelum Ken tinggalkan. Dan keluarga itupun tidak mempermasalahkan uang yang mereka terima dari Grandma adalah sesuatu yang didapat dari sebuah perjudian atau bukan.

Di rumah, orang tua Ken selalu menantikan kepulangan putra bungsunya itu. Namun Ken sudah kepalang nyaman tinggal bersama 'keluarga' kedua-nya.

"Aku." Leo menjawab, sambil menatap mata N yang duduk saling berhadapan dengannya. Ia di tepi ranjang, N di meja rias.

N mengibaskan tangan, "Kalau kau sih tidak usah ditanya. Kau kan pasti mempelajari semua jenis permainan. Yang aku maksud adalah anggotamu."

"Hyuk."

N memiringkan kepala, "Kenapa?"

"Karena kau sudah memegang Baccarat. Dan ketika Hongbin memutuskan untuk mengundurkan diri, aku mempercayakan Roulette padamu. Ravi sudah memegang Poker. Dan ketika Ken tidak bisa bergabung, aku menyerahkan Dragon Tiger padanya. Sementara Hyuk baru memegang Casino."

"Tapi Casino dan Rollin Roosevelt berada pada kategori yang berbeda. Ia tidak pernah terlibat dalam permainan dengan jenis kartu. Cara kerja otaknya akan berbeda. Jika kau ingin mengajarkan kartu padanya, kau harus memutar-balikkan otaknya itu."

"Aku yakin ia bisa. Jika aku saja dapat menguasai semua jenis perjudian, apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa anak itu tidak akan mampu melakukannya?"

N melipat kedua tangan, "Iya sih. Tapi lihatlah hasilnya. Kau menjadi orang aneh. Sangat pendiam, dingin, menyeramkan, dan-"

Leo melempar tatapan tajam.

"Eh? Aku salah bicara ya? Ah… maksudku… sebelum The Dark Light didirikan, sifatmu memang sudah seperti itu." N tidak sengaja menunjukkan cengiran _awkward_ -nya.

"Nah. Berarti tidak ada hubungannya dengan penguasaan permainan kan."

"Kupikir ada baiknya juga jika kau mengajarkan Ravi untuk tidak gegabah mengatakan 'cek' setiap kali satu kartu terungkap di permainan Poker-nya."

"Ia tidak melakukan itu tanpa alasan. Ia tahu dan telah memikirkan matang-matang atas apa yang ia lakukan. Tapi karena tindakannya yang cepat, memang membuatnya terlihat gegabah. Padahal kenyataannya tidak. Ia tahu yang terbaik. Kau pikir aku akan merekrut sembarangan orang?"

"Kalau begitu setidaknya beritahu dia untuk tidak langsung melakukan ' _all in'_ di awal permainan bahkan sebelum satu kartupun terungkap."

"Aku tidak akan menjelaskan hal yang sama untuk yang kedua kalinya. Cobalah untuk mengubah pola pikirmu."

N memutar bola mata, "Kau pikir aku bodoh? Kau sendiri kan yang bilang kalau kau tidak akan merekrut sembarang orang?"

"Baiklah, melihat dari sudut pandangmu yang berbeda itu tidak ada salahnya. Tapi ujung-ujungnya, kita akan tetap memilih apapun yang tercepat, dan terbaik."

"Terbaik menurutmu. Kalau menurutku tidak?"

"Aku yang memutuskan. Kau tahu itu. Jadi tidak usah dipertanyakan lagi. Karena ada satu dan dua hal yang tidak bisa kau maklumi."

N merasa jengah, "Baiklah baiklah. Lupakan. Lalu siapa yang akan memegang Sic bo?"

"Aku."

"Nah, itu baru masuk akal. Karena semua orang sudah mendapatkan bagiannya dengan rata. Jadi begitu ada yang baru, sudah pasti kau yang akan menanganinya. Dan itu berarti kau bisa bertukar dengan Hyuk. Rollin Roosevelt untukmu, dan Sic bo untuk Hyuk. Sama saja kan. Tapi terserah kau juga sih. Yang memutuskan segala sesuatu kan adalah dirimu."

Leo hanya diam.

"Tapi semuanya masih bias. Sangat bias. Sebaiknya kita melakukan rapat seperti biasa. Kita akan mendiskusikan kekhawatiran ini. Pertimbangan- Leo, kau kenapa?"

Ia melihat Leo yang tiba-tiba menjadi gelisah. Wajahnya memerah. Keringat mulai menyembul dari pori-pori kulit pelipisnya, meskipun belum menetes. Dan tubuhnya yang sedikit bergetar.

"Hubungan…"

"'Hubungan'? Hubungan apa? Kalau bicara itu yang jelas, jangan ambigu begitu." Bingung N.

"…seks…" Leo melanjutkan kalimat, yang berhasil membuat N membulatkan mata kecilnya dengan sempurna.

Ia tahu Leo sudah lama tidak melakukannya. Terlebih semenjak Ken kecelakaan. Ken yang berubah menjadi kekanak-kanakan itu tidak pernah menginginkan persetubuhan. Dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang dapat memaksanya. Ken memang menjadi seorang maniak, namun bukan maniak seks seperti Leo.

Dan sekarang, penyakit Leo itu kambuh.

"Aku membutuhkanmu… Lee Jaehwan…" ia meracau, dengan suara yang terdengar menyeramkan. Seperti orang kesurupan.

"Kau gila! Saat ini Ken tidak bisa. Ia akan menolakmu."

Leo menarik kasar tangan N, lalu membenturkan punggung anggota tertuanya itu ke dinding.

"Leo!"

Ia mulai merobek bagian leher hoodie yang N kenakan.

"Jung Taekwoon hentikan!"

"Harus melakukannya… sekarang…"

N menghempaskan tangan Leo dari dadanya, dan segera berlari. Ia ingin menghindari Leo dalam situasi berbahaya seperti ini. Ia ingin berlari dari terkaman seekor singa buas yang sedang kelaparan.

Belum mencapai dua meter jaraknya dengan pintu, langkahnya terhenti karena Leo berhasil mencengkeram lengannya dan membalikkan badannya. Sehingga mereka saling berhadapan. Namun N langsung memukul wajah Leo menggunakan kepalan tangan dengan sekuat tenaga, hingga Leo terhempas ke atas tempat tidur. N menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk kembali berlari dan akhirnya ia berhasil keluar dari kamar itu.

Leo segera bangkit, dan mengejarnya.

N terus saja berlari. Ia bingung mau masuk ke pintu yang mana, karena ia masih belum hapal ruangan-ruangan yang berada di rumah ini.

Hingga ia merasa keadaan semakin darurat, karena Leo sudah sangat dekat berada di belakangnya. Akhirnya ia terpaksa memasuki sebuah pintu ruangan yang paling mudah ia jangkau, lalu segera menutup kembali pintunya.

Leo membuka pintu itu. Memasuki pusat ruangan, dan arah pandangnya mencari-cari tempat N bersembunyi. Ia berposisi membelakangi pintu, sehingga tidak menyadari N bersembunyi di balik pintu yang terbuka itu.

Diam-diam N mencabut kunci yang menggantung pada lubang pintu, dan melangkah keluar.

BLAM!

Suara keras bantingan pintu berhasil membuat Leo berbalik, dan mendapati pintu itu tertutup.

N menguncinya dari luar.

Ia bersandar di dinding. Membiarkan nafasnya berlomba-lomba untuk keluar masuk paru-parunya.

"Ya ampun. Hah... Menyeramkan sekali. Bahkan lebih menyeramkan daripada ketika ia sedang marah. Dasar gila! Mimpi apa aku semalam sehingga tiba-tiba aku mendapati kejadian mengerikan malam-malam begini di Las Vegas?"

Ia lalu mengambil langkah besar untuk menjauhi ruangan itu.

Sementara itu, seseorang bangkit dengan perlahan dan terduduk di atas ranjangnya. Sampai selimut tebal yang tadinya menutupi tubuhnya hingga sebatas wajah, kini melorot hingga sebatas perut. Ia terbangun karena mendengar bantingan keras pintu kamarnya.

Raut kelelahan jelas terpampang di wajahnya.

Ia juga terkejut dengan kehadiran seseorang di kamarnya, yang sedang berdiri dengan gelisah membelakanginya.

"Leo…? Apa yang kau lakukan… di kamarku…?"

Terkejut mengetahui bahwa ada seseorang di sana bersamanya, Leo segera membalikkan badan ke arah sumber suara.

"Tao…"

Ia mulai melangkah, menghampiri pria Cina –yang ia anggap bocah itu dengan tatapan ingin memangsa –padahal kalau dibilang bocah tidak juga sih, karena usianya bahkan lebih tua dari Hongbin.

"Kau kenapa…? Apa ada sesuatu yang kau butuhkan…?" Tanya Tao dengan lemas, akibat rasa kantuknya yang berusaha ia tahan.

"Aku akan memberikan sejumlah uang… sebesar apapun yang kau mau… asalkan… kau mau memberikan apa yang aku inginkan…"

"Memangnya apa yang kau inginkan dariku…?"

Sementara itu di kamar yang lain, Ken yang sulit tidur itu sedang asik memainkan _game_ di tabletnya. Namun kegiatannya terhenti ketika melihat seseorang memasuki kamarnya.

"Ken? Kau belum tidur? Sudah kuduga."

"N Hyung? _What's going on_? Kenapa bajumu sobek-sobek begitu?"

Tanpa menjawab pertanyaan sang penghuni kamar, N langsung membuka-buka laci dan pintu nakas.

"Apa yang kau cari?"

" _Where did you put the medicines?"_

"Oh. Aku malas membereskannya. Jadi masih tersimpan di dalam kopor besar."

N langsung mencari barang yang dimaksud, di dalam kopor beroda yang berdiri di samping nakas.

"Dapat!" serunya, ketika mengambil sebuah tabung kecil berisi butiran-butiran putih.

"Apa yang kau ambil?"

"Obat penenang milik Leo."

Ken terlonjak kaget, "Apa penyakitnya kambuh?"

"Tepat sekali."

"Jangan bilang kalau… sobekan bajumu itu adalah perbuatannya…"

"Itu juga benar."

"Tapi sebenarnya obat penenang itu tidak baik untuknya. Tolong jangan berikan itu padanya. Aku tidak mau Leo Oppa-ku mengalami sesuatu yang buruk." Jelas Ken. Intonasi dari sebuah kekhawatiran jelas terdengar dalam kalimatnya.

"Lantas kita harus bagaimana? Aku sangat bingung!" N kembali panik, hingga ia menjambak rambutnya sendiri.

"Aku juga tidak tahu Hyung! Ottokaji?"

Perlahan N melepas jemarinya dari kepala, ketika melihat Ken.

Ia memegangi kedua bahu dongsaeng-nya itu, "Ken, aku tahu kau sedang menjalani perawatanmu dan kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Tapi tolong, kali ini saja. Demi pacarmu tercinta itu. Kau mau kan?"

Ken membulatkan sepasang mata beningnya, "Apa?!" ia melepaskan kedua telapak tangan Hyung-nya itu dari pundaknya, "Tidak, tidak Hyung. Aku tidak mau! Bukan masalah perawatan, tapi aku benar-benar tidak mau melakukannya!"

"Kau tega pada Leo?" N memelas.

"Er… _Alright. J-just give him the medicine then_." Ujar Ken, dengan ragu. Ini adalah pilihan yang sulit baginya. Ia tidak ingin melihat sang pria terkasih yang terkadang ia panggil dengan sebutan 'Hyung' itu berada dalam sebuah penderitaan. Namun di sisi lain, ia juga egois.

"Ah… kau ini. Aku memang akan memberikannya. Tapi kau harus 'menolong'nya, agar efek obat ini tidak terlalu menekan hasrat Leo dengan terlalu keras."

"Hyung-"

" _I promise_ , setelah ini kau akan melanjutkan kembali perawatanmu dengan baik, tanpa ada seorangpun yang mengganggu."

"Tapi-"

"Saat ini ia berada di kamar Tao. Anak itu berada dalam bahaya. Dan apa kau mau mereka-"

"Tidak boleh! Taekwoonnie hanya milikku!" seru Ken, dengan mata yang dipenuhi bara api.

Pada akhirnya, Ken bersedia. Dengan terpaksa.

Sangat terpaksa.

N membawa Ken ke depan pintu kamar dimana ia mengunci Leo di dalam.

Ketika ia memasukkan kunci ke dalam lubangnya, Ken yang memegangi tabung kecil di tangan kanan dan segelas air di tangan kirinya itu merasa kepalanya begitu sakit. Mengingat ia akan melakukan sesuatu yang menentang pikirannya. Ia juga ingin menangis, namun ia berusaha keras menahannya.

Perawatan apanya?

Persetan dengan itu semua.

Memaksakan diri untuk menekan emosi hanya akan memperparah penyakit yang ia derita. Ia bisa saja menjadi lebih dari seorang maniak setelah ini.

Ketika pintu dibuka, mereka berdua terkejut melihat kondisi kamar yang sudah berantakan. Seolah baru saja terjadi perang.

"Tao! Cepat keluar!" teriak N, pada Tao yang sekilas terlihat seperti sedang berkelahi dengan Leo.

Tao menguasai Wushu, sementara Leo menguasai Taekwondo. Keduanya sama-sama telah menduduki level yang tinggi. Keduanya hampir tak terkalahkan dalam bidangnya masing-masing, dan saat ini mereka bergulat dengan cara mereka sendiri. Leo masih berusaha untuk mendapatkan tubuh Tao, sementara sang lawan hanya bisa menghindar, atau memberontak dengan cara balik menyerang. Menyerang dengan kekuatannya sendiri, sesekali melempar benda apapun ke arah Leo.

Ya, Tao tidak bersedia memberikan apa yang Leo inginkan. Bahkan jika Leo memberikan seluruh hartanya sekalipun. Bagi Tao, keperjakaan adalah sesuatu yang begitu berharga, dan harganya itu tak ternilai. Ia bukanlah orang yang murahan seperti puluhan pria yang pernah ditiduri Leo.

Tao segera berlari keluar, dan Ken memasuki ruangan.

N menutup pintu kembali.

"Ken…" Leo bergumam, begitu mereka saling berhadapan.

" _Please have this_ , Oppa…"

Leo yang sedang tak terkendali, mengeluarkan butiran-butiran putih itu ke telapak tangannya dengan terburu-buru. Lima butir yang keluar, dan ia memasukkan semuanya ke dalam mulutnya.

Seharusnya hanya satu, bukan lima.

Ia menghabiskan segelas air yang Ken bawa hanya dalam tiga tegukan besar. Lalu Ken meletakkan tabung obat dan gelas itu di atas nakas.

"Sekarang bagaimana…?" Tanya Ken, setelah sepuluh detik menunggu reaksi obat itu.

Peluh semakin banyak bercucuran di pelipis Leo.

Ia merasa tubuhnya seperti dipanggang.

Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Tanpa berkata apapun, Leo langsung mendorong tubuh Ken dengan kasar.

"Akh!" Sehingga Ken meringis, ketika perutnya menabrak tepi ranjang.

Leo segera memelorotkan celana tidur –begitu pula underwear-nya Ken yang sedang membelakanginya itu. Ia juga mulai membuka ritsleting celananya sendiri, dan menurunkan celana itu hingga sebatas paha.

Ia berniat untuk merasuki tubuh Ken dengan posisi seperti anjing yang sedang bercinta, _doggy-style_.

Kali ini Ken tidak dapat lagi menahan salah satu emosi buruknya yang disebut menangis.

Ia mulai meneteskan air mata, "Kumohon… jangan terlalu kasar padaku… aku tidak mau… melakukan semua ini…"

Masih dengan tingkat ketidaksadaran yang sama, Leo tidak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun.

"Hhkkkhhh!" spontan Ken menahan nafas, ketika menahan rasa sakit akibat…

 **.**

 **Skip**

 **.**

 **THE SEX SCENE HAS BEEN DELETED**

 **.**

Cara Leo menyetubuhi Ken, persis seperti orang kesetanan.

Maniak seks. Ia pantas mendapatkan julukan itu. Karena memang begitulah adanya yang terlihat.

Setelah meminum obat penenang, seharusnya ia tidak seperti ini.

Jika ia berada dalam keadaan sadar, tentu ia tidak akan tega menyakiti kekasihnya seperti ini.

 _Kenapa jadi begini? Apakah hasratnya terlalu kuat sehingga obat penenang itu tidak berpengaruh padanya sama sekali? Dasar obat sialan!_

Ken tidak dapat menahan rasa ngilu itu lagi. Sebentar lagi ia akan kehilangan kesadaran.

"Aaahhh… Oppa…"

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

"Hei… apa yang kau lakukan malam-malam begini?" Tanya N, ketika melihat Ravi memasuki ruangan dimana ia berada.

"Mencari sesuatu. Hyung, kenapa kau tidur di sini? Ini kan kamar Ken Hyung. Sekarang mana dia?"

"Ia dan Leo tidur di kamar Tao, dan Tao tidur di kamarku."

"Kenapa kalian saling bertukar kamar? Lalu kenapa Ken Hyung dan Leo Hyung tidur bersama?"

"Penyakit Leo kambuh."

Ravi membulatkan mata, "Apa kau bilang?! Lalu kenapa kau biarkan seekor kelinci manis bersama-sama dengan singa yang kelaparan? Apa kalian sudah gila?"

"Tenang saja, aku sudah memberinya obat penenang. Siapa tahu dengan begitu ia tidak akan terlalu menyakiti Ken. Dan… ceritanya panjang. Kau akan mengerti jika mengetahui realitanya."

"Baiklah. Kutunggu ceritamu."

Ravi mulai mencari-cari sesuatu di dalam kopor besar.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau cari?"

"Obat perangsang milik Hongbin." Jawab Ravi, tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari benda di hadapannya sedikitpun.

N mengerutkan kening, "Ia punya obat seperti itu? Untuk apa?"

"Aku yang membelikannya. Tahu sendiri lah dia itu akhir-akhir ini sulit untuk diajak bercinta, kalau bukan karena obat perangsang."

N menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Ada-ada saja."

"Ketemu! Ah… ternyata bukan. Tapi bentuk dan warna tabungnya memang sama." Ujar Ravi dengan kecewa, ketika mendapatkan sesuatu.

"Tunggu dulu. Bukankah itu adalah obat penenang milik Leo? Bukannya tadi Ken sudah membawakan obat itu untuk kekasihnya itu? Kenapa bisa ada di sini? Lalu yang ia bawa tadi… apa…?"

"Kenapa aku tidak bisa menemukan obat perangsang itu?!" Ravi melempar tabung obat itu kembali ke dalam kopor, dengan putus asa.

"T-tunggu dulu… jangan-jangan…"

N dan Ravi saling pandang.

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

N membuka pintu kamar Tao dengan hati-hati. Ia dan Ravi mengintip dari balik pintu yang hanya dibuka sedikit.

Ravi terkesiap melihat kondisi kamar yang sangat berantakan itu.

Mereka melihat tubuh sepasang kekasih yang tidak berpakaian itu diselimuti hingga sebatas perut. Dengan posisi Ken membelakangi Leo yang mendekap erat tubuhnya.

"Sudah tidur…" gumam N pelan, takut membangunkan sepasang kekasih yang sedang beristirahat dengan nyaman itu.

"Mereka pulas sekali… Ken Hyung itu tidur apa pingsan sih?" Ravi tidak habis mengatakan sebuah ungkapan, karena kenyataannya Ken memang mudah pingsan.

"Maklum, mereka sudah bersama-sama selama satu jam. Satu jam bukanlah waktu yang sebentar bukan?"

Kalau tahu sejak awal Ken salah membawakan obat, seharusnya Ken yang meminum obat perangsang itu. Efeknya memang sangat cepat dan kuat. Jadi Ken akan memiliki setidaknya gairah yang sama dengan Leo, atau bahkan lebih.

"Ah… entah kenapa, aku jadi kehilangan gairahku untuk bercinta dengan Hongbin. Ya sudah. Sebaiknya aku juga tidur saja." Ujar Ravi, berhenti mengintip kondisi kamar itu. Sebenarnya dengan melihat wajah Leo barusan, mengingatkannya pada kejadian dimana Leo tiba-tiba bersikap aneh padanya tadi sore.

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

Hongbin sedang membaca buku di atas tempat tidurnya. Karena saat ini ia sedang berada di Amerika, maka ia ingin mengikuti gaya hidup positif pribumi di sana.

Satu hal yang perlu digaris bawahi.

Orang Amerika tidak membaca buku sambil mengisap batang bernikotin.

Ya, sementara itu Hongbin melakukannya sambil merokok. Sekarang ia sudah punya rokok sendiri. Merk _Eternity_ rasa stroberi. Perpaduan antara rasa yang begitu maskulin dan manis dalam sekali isapan.

Ia juga berpenampilan tidur ala _western_.

 _Topless_ , atau tidak membalutkan sehelai benangpun pada bagian atas tubuh. Sehingga _abs_ -nya terekspos bebas. Biasanya sih ia memakai t-shirt sebagai pakaian tidurnya. Namun di sini sangat panas, itulah yang ia katakan ketika Ravi mengatakan tumben tidak pakai baju.

"Kau sudah membawa obatnya?" tanyanya, ketika melihat sang suami memasuki kamar dengan lesu.

"Malam ini kau beruntung Binnie." Jawab Ravi, penuh makna. Tanpa menatap mata Hongbin sedikitpun.

Hongbin menautkan sepasang alis tebalnya, "Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Jangan-jangan obatnya tidak ketemu?"

 _Semoga saja jawabannya adalah 'iya', karena aku sedang kelelahan hari ini…_

Ravi melangkah, menghampiri tempat tidur, "Ada kok. Hanya saja tiba-tiba aku kehilangan gairah untuk melakukannya sekarang."

 _Yes! Syukurlah… kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memaksakan diri dengan meminum obat sialan itu…_

Hongbin menutup buku, meletakkannya di atas nakas, "Benarkah? Kenapa bisa begitu?" sebisa mungkin ia berkamuflase dengan memasang topeng raut kebingungan untuk menutupi perasaan bahagianya. Meskipun di sisi lain ia juga merasa heran dengan Ravi yang tidak biasanya tiba-tiba berubah pikiran ketika ingin berhubungan intim.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganjal perasaanku."

"Apa itu?" Hongbin mengisap batang berasap itu dalam-dalam sebagai isapan terakhirnya dan mengepulkan asap terbanyak beraroma stroberi sebelum ia mematikan bara itu dalam asbak.

Ravi menyamankan posisi di atas kasur sebelum bercerita, "Tadi sore Leo Hyung berkata bahwa aku ini tidak peka. Yang tidak aku mengerti, kenapa dia tiba-tiba bilang begitu? Apa maksudnya? Tidak peka bagaimana? Dalam hal apa? Perkataan dan sikapnya saja tidak jelas, bagaimana bisa aku peka padanya?"

"Oh ya? Kedengarannya aneh."

"Memang. Kau tahu? Sejak ia meninggalkanku di dapur, sampai sekarang ia selalu menghindari kontak mata denganku. Akupun belum punya nyali untuk bertanya padanya. Bagiku, ini adalah sebuah misteri. Dan misteri ini membuatku penasaran. Aku ingin sekali membaca isi kepalanya."

Hongbin tidak menanggapi. Entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan tentang Leo dan Ravi saat ini.

Ravi akhirnya menolehkan pandangan pada Hongbin, "Bin, apakah menurutmu aku ini orang yang tidak peka?"

"Tidak juga." Hongbin langsung menjawab, apa adanya.

"'Tidak juga' berarti 'iya'?"

"Kurang lebih seperti… ya… biasa saja sih. Tentu saja kau peka. Tapi kadang bisa tidak peka juga. Atau mungkin kau ini sebenarnya peka tapi pura-pura tidak peka untuk menghindari sesuatu yang bisa membuatmu repot. Tapi aku bisa memaklumi. Karena hal itu adalah hal yang manusiawi."

Ravi semakin mendekatkan tubuh dan wajahnya pada Hongbin yang tidak bau rokok sama sekali, "Aku pernah tidak peka? Benarkah? Kapan itu?"

"Salah satunya yang terjadi beberapa minggu yang lalu ketika Yeri menangis di tengah malam. Seharusnya kau menolongku untuk menidurkannya kembali. Tapi kau hanya bisa mengeluh dan bilang 'berisik sekali, aku tidak bisa tidur'. Pada akhirnya aku yang berjuang sendirian agar kau tidak terganggu lagi."

"Apakah hal itu bisa masuk hitungan 'tidak peka'?"

"Bisa jadi."

Ravi mendengus, "Baiklah, itu memang salahku. Karena jelas-jelas aku mendengar tangis bayi, tapi dengan sengaja aku tidak mau berbuat apa-apa. Tapi dalam kasus Leo Hyung ini, aku benar-benar buntu. Tidak ada petunjuk sama sekali. Kau tahu kan dia itu orang yang sangat pendiam."

Tangan kanan Hongbin terangkat, mulai menyalurkan afeksi dengan mengelus pipi kiri Ravi, "Tidak usah terlalu dipikirkan. Nanti juga akan terkuak dengan sendirinya."

"Ya, kecuali jika ia berhasil memendamnya. Sudahlah. Ayo tidur." Ravi tersenyum, mengacak-acak rambut Hongbin yang lembut tapi mudah berantakan.

"Baiklah. Selamat tidur Wonshikkie."

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

BRUKKK!

"Argh…"

Seperti _déjà vu_ , Hongbin meringis ketika mendapati dirinya terjatuh di lantai dengan posisi tengkurap.

Dan lagi-lagi, penyebabnya adalah tendangan kuat Ravi yang sedang berada di alam bawah sadar.

Hongbin mengacak-acak rambut dengan frustasi.

Kali ini ia benar-benar kesal, sehingga tidak kembali ke atas ranjang.

Ia kembali memejamkan mata, meskipun ia tahu betul bahwa ia akan melanjutkan istirahat di lantai dingin tak beralas.

Tanpa kasur yang nyaman.

Tanpa bantal empuk.

Tanpa selimut tebal yang hangat.

 _Masa bodoh lah…_

Pagi harinya, Ravi tidak mempermasalahkan Hongbin yang tidak berada di sampingnya ketika ia bangun. Istrinya itu sudah biasa bangun duluan untuk menyiapkan sarapan, di manapun mereka berada. Hongbin tidak pernah ingin membuat repot tuan rumah.

Ravi sempat meregangkan tubuh, sebelum beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

Krek!

"Akh!" seseorang meringis.

Ia terlonjak kaget ketika mendapati dirinya menginjak punggung Hongbin.

Hongbin bangkit, dan mendelik ke arah Ravi yang langsung mengusap-usap punggung istrinya itu.

"Maafkan aku sayang… Kau tidak apa-apa? Kukira kau sudah meninggalkan kamar…"

"Kau tahu betul bahwa kau baru saja menapakkan kakimu di atas badanku. Bagaimana bisa aku baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sungguh tidak tahu. Apakah aku menendangmu lagi hingga kau terjatuh?"

"Kau pikir apa tujuanku tidur di lantai? Apa aku sudah gila?"

"Ah… ternyata benar. Lagi-lagi aku melakukannya. Tapi kenapa kau tidak kembali ke atas tempat tidur? Apa kau takut akan kutendang lagi? Maksudku… tidak sengaja tentunya."

"Dengar ya Kim Wonshik. Aku pikir kita sebaiknya tidak tidur seranjang."

"Apa kau bilang? T-tapi-"

Tiba-tiba terdengar dering sebuah ponsel.

Milik Ravi.

Ia segera mengambil ponsel yang terletak di atas nakas, duduk di tepi ranjang, dan menjawab panggilan.

"Halo."

" _Halo. Selamat pagi. Apakah ini anda, Tuan Kim Wonshik?"_

"Ya, Nona Park Minha. Tenang saja. Ini aku yang berbicara. Bukan istriku. Ada apa?"

Hongbin memutar bola mata. Lalu dengan malas ia bangkit, ikut mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur. Dengan jarak yang telah diatur, agar tidak terlalu berdekatan dengan Ravi. Karena ia masih merasa kesal. Terlebih setelah apa yang baru saja suaminya itu katakan pada sang lawan bicara di seberang sana.

 _Cih. Dari Ravi's Ray Resort. Lebih tepatnya, dari sekretarisnya yang cantik dan seksi itu. Dasar gadis pecicilan. Sebenarnya apa yang ia inginkan dari Ravi? Memintanya pergi ke Jeju agar bisa sering-sering bertemu? Bukankah gadis itu sudah punya pacar?_

Wajah Ravi berkerut dengan menyeramkan, "Apa?! Tidak mungkin! Lalu bagaimana denganmu? Apa kau baik-baik saja Nona Park?"

Hongbin sempat terkejut mendengar teriakan Ravi. Namun ia hanya memperhatikan percakapan yang dilakukan antara seorang bos dengan sekretarisnya.

"Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana. Tapi maaf jika memakan waktu agak lama. Aku melakukan penerbangan dari Las Vegas, Amerika."

Seketika Hongbin menampilkan raut kesedihan.

 _Benar kan…_

 _Seandainya saja perusahaan itu tidak ada…_

Ia melihat Ravi melempar ponselnya ke atas tempat tidur dengan kasar, seraya meremas kepalanya.

Ia menoleh pada Hongbin, "Selamat Tuan Lee Hongbin. Permintaanmu terkabul. Kita tidak akan tidur seranjang."

Hongbin memberi Ravi sebuah tatapan yang sulit diartikan.

"Dan si pendiam Jung Taekwoon itu, ia tidak perlu lagi menghindari kontak mata denganku. Karena aku akan pergi. Itu kan yang kalian inginkan?"

Hongbin mengerutkan kening, "Kau ini bicara apa?"

"Aku akan ke pulau Jeju. Sudah jelas kan? Seharusnya kau sudah mengerti."

"Pertarungan yang sesungguhnya melawan The Sixx VIXX tinggal seminggu lagi. Seharusnya sekarang kau mempersiapkannya dengan baik. Bukan malah pergi. Jika kau berada di perusahaan, kau tidak bisa membagi fokusmu dengan baik. Apa kau sudah tidak peduli pada The Dark Light? Jika kau pergi, N Hyung, Leo Hyung, dan Hyuk akan semakin terbebani dengan permainan baru yang harus dipelajari untuk menggantikan posisimu. Apalagi permainan poker yang kau pegang itu memiliki banyak sekali kategori, yang artinya, masing-masing memiliki strategi yang berbeda juga. Lagipula kau pernah bilang kan kalau prioritas utamamu adalah kelompok ini. Perusahaanmu hanya sampingan saja."

"Apapun bisa berubah sesuai situasi dan kondisi. Kita kan tidak pernah bisa memprediksi apa yang akan terjadi di masa yang akan datang. Dan kau sendiri, bukankah kau juga tidak peduli pada The Dark Light? Jika kau peduli, lalu kenapa tidak kau saja yang menggantikanku?"

Hongbin mulai menitikkan air mata.

"Sekarang apa lagi? Kau menangis? Sejak kapan kau bisa menangis? Oh… tolonglah… jangan mempersulit ini."

Hongbin memang tidak pernah menangis. Bahkan ketika Ravi memukul wajahnya sekalipun, ia tidak menangis. Seingatnya, terakhir kali ia mengeluarkan air matanya adalah ketika Yeri sering sakit-sakitan, yaitu ketika beberapa hari setelah putrinya itu dilahirkan.

Sepertinya kelemahan Hongbin yang sesungguhnya adalah Yeri.

"Aku kecewa padamu, Kim Wonshik."

"Kau mengatakan semua itu dengan lancar karena kau bahkan belum mengetahui alasanku harus pergi. Kau tahu? Seseorang melakukan sabotase pada gedung utama resortku. Seluruh isinya terbakar. Kerugiannya mencapai lebih dari 950 juta Won. 155 orang mencakup pengunjung, pekerja, karyawan, dan direksi mengalami luka parah. 185 orang tewas. Dan 13 orang tidak ditemukan. Bagaimana bisa aku hanya tinggal diam?"

Hongbin membulatkan sepasang matanya yang sudah bundar, "J-jadi-"

"Masih untung gedung itu hanya dibakar. Bukan diledakkan seutuhnya. Meskipun jika suatu hari aku membangunnya kembali, pasti akan ada banyak orang yang paranoid dan lebih memilih resort lain. Pendapatan akan menurun drastis. The Ravi's Ray Resort tidak akan seberhasil dulu…" dengan bicaranya yang kacau, ia juga jadi terlihat kacau.

Ponsel kembali berdering.

Ravi mengambil ponsel itu, dan untuk kedua kalinya menjawab panggilan di pagi hari ini, "Halo."

" _Wonshik! Bagaimana bisa perusahaan yang kami percayakan padamu itu jadi begini?! Ke mana saja kau selama ini?! Sebenarnya kau ini mengurusnya dengan baik atau tidak?!"_

Ravi memijat keningnya, "Tenanglah Eomma. Aku akan segera menanganinya. Aku akan berusaha untuk melakukan yang terbaik…"

Setelah selesai berbicara dan menutup telepon, Ravi kembali mengarahkan pandangan pada Hongbin yang masih mengalirkan sungai air mata semakin deras, meski tanpa suara. Tanpa Hongbin sadari, ia mengubah alasan tangisannya. Sekarang ia menangisi keterpurukan sang kekasih.

Ia juga sangat menyesali, dan mengutuki apa yang ia katakan dalam hatinya tadi.

' _Seandainya saja perusahaan itu tidak ada…'_

"Kuharap kau tahu bagaimana cara menyampaikan alasanku pergi pada semua orang, terutama Leo Hyung. Karena aku tidak akan berpamitan pada siapapun."

Hongbin menghapus jejak air matanya. Ia mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Ravi. Perlahan, ia menautkan jemarinya di antara jemari kekasihnya itu. Menggenggamnya dengan erat.

Ravi menoleh, mempertemukan mata mereka.

"Aku minta maaf sayang… aku tidak tahu bahwa sebuah musibah besar sedang melanda perusahaanmu… tapi percayalah… aku mengerti… betapa sulitnya berada di posisimu saat ini… kau pasti sangat kebingungan… aku bisa merasakannya…"

Ravi menghempaskan sentuhan Hongbin dengan kasar, "Jangan sentuh aku." Ia bangkit, melempar tatapan sengit pada sang lawan bicara, "Aku membencimu, Lee Hongbin."

Ia melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. "Jangan pernah meminta bantuanku untuk mengurus anakmu. Urus saja sendiri." Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

Hongbin sangat terkejut mendengar barisan-barisan kalimat itu.

 _Kim Wonshik… bisa-bisanya kau…_

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Ravi mengatakan hal kejam semacam barusan.

"Baiklah Kim Wonshik. Aku salah. Tapi coba pikirkan, apakah kau tidak sedikit keterlaluan untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang anakmu? Anak kita…"

"Ia bukan anakku. Ia anakmu. Ganti saja namanya menjadi Lee Yerim. Atau kau bisa mengganti nama Yerim itu menjadi yang lain. Karena Yerim adalah pemberianku."

 _Bukan anakmu? Memangnya kau pikir siapa yang telah membuat anak itu ada di dunia ini?_

"Apakah kesalahan dalam ucapanku sebesar itu sehingga kau harus menyangkut-pautkannya dengan Yeri? Memangnya semua perkataanku tadi berakibat fatal? Dan apakah kalimatku tadi membawa pengaruh buruk dalam hidupmu? Wonshik-"

BLAM.

Ravi berlalu.

Hongbin menunduk, mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Tenanglah Lee Hongbin. Ia tidak benar-benar membencimu. Karena itu tidak mungkin. Perasaannya hanya sedang kalut saat ini, sehingga ia berkata demikian. Ia akan tetap mencintaimu, apapun yang terjadi. Ini hanyalah segelintir ujian kecil dalam hubungan kalian." Ia terus mengucap mantera untuk menenangkan dirinya sendiri.

Namun tetap saja…

Hatinya terasa sakit.

Rasa sakit tak terkira.

Ia lebih memilih untuk merasakan sakitnya kontraksi dan melahirkan anak ketimbang harus merasakan sakit yang ia alami sekarang.

 _Aku sangat yakin… ia masih mencintaiku… dan selamanya akan tetap begitu…_

 _Iya kan…?_

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

Menjelang siang, Ravi telah meninggalkan negeri Paman Sam tanpa pengetahuan siapapun, kecuali Hongbin. Dan Hongbin berniat untuk menginformasikannya pada semua orang ketika ada yang menyadari ketiadaan Ravi itu.

Sementara itu BST, memutuskan untuk tinggal di hotel. Bukannya mereka merasa tidak betah tinggal bersama mantan musuh bebuyutannya itu. Hanya saja mereka takut kejadian yang menimpa Tao semalam akan terulang kembali.

Dan mulai hari ini Ken akan memulai kembali perawatannya dari nol. Ia tidak akan melakukan komunikasi dan sosialisasi pada siapapun dalam waktu yang tidak sebentar. Dengan kata lain, ia tidak akan bertatap muka dengan siapapun. Dan untuk lebih mengefektifkan semuanya, Leo memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Ken berdua saja dengan Grandma di rumahnya itu. Sementara The Dark Light akan tinggal di hotel dalam sebuah resort yang letaknya berjauhan dengan rumah Grandma.

Sebelum pergi, Hongbin memasuki kamar Ken.

"Hongbin?"

"Hyung, apakah Leo Hyung pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentang Ravi?" meskipun Ravi telah melukai perasaannya, ia tetap bersedia mencari tahu apa yang dipikirkan Leo tentang Ravi. Demi Ravi yang sangat ia cintai sepenuh hati.

"Um… semalam di sela-sela rasa lelah kami… ia memang sempat bercerita. Tentang Ravi yang tidak peka?"

"Iya, iya, tepat sekali! Apa saja yang ia katakan? Ravi… dan… er… aku… penasaran dengan itu."

" _You really wanna know_?"

Hongbin mengangguk antusias.

"Baiklah."

Hongbin menelan ludah, bersiap-siap untuk mengetahui apa yang Leo sembunyikan tentang Ravi.

"Leo Oppa bilang kalau Ravi itu tidak peka karena-"

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

"Any cards you're gonna throw to your opponents, depend on what you've gotten." Leo menjelaskan, sambil menunjukkan gambar barisan kartu yang terpampang pada layar tabletnya. N memperhatikan dengan serius. Ia menganggap ini sebagai simulasi sebelum ia menghadapi pertarungan yang sesungguhnya nanti.

"Tentu kita memprioritaskan plan A, di mana biasanya secara acak kau akan mendapatkan Spades tidak lebih dari lima. Ingatlah, angka lima adalah patokan kita. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau lawan kita memberikan Queen, King, atau As Spades. Maka sebesar apapun nilai Hearts yang kau punya, jangan pernah pedulikan. Jangan terjebak."

Mereka duduk berdampingan dengan nyaman di atas sofa kamar Leo. Sejak tinggal di hotel, mereka semakin sering membahas permainan. Terlebih karena di dalam resort yang mereka tinggali itu terdapat sebuah Casino.

Saat ini mereka berada di Rio All Suite Resort. Resort yang memiliki suasana seperti di Rio De Janeiro, Brazil.

"Pilihan terbaik yang kau punya adalah memilih Clubs atau Diamonds, tergantung jumlah yang kau punya. Sebisa mungkin buanglah yang paling sedikit, dan paling besar. Kalaupun lawanmu memberi jenis kartu yang sama, setidaknya kau telah berusaha. Tapi jika kasusnya kau memiliki lebih dari lima Spades, ubah strategi. Gunakan Plan B. Kau boleh menoleh pada Hearts dan membuang kartu manapun, selama nilainya besar. Kemungkinan besar orang lain tidak ada yang mengetahui cara ini. Karena aku dan Hongbin yang menemukannya."

"Good job." N mengambil botol gepeng yang terbuat dari kaca, dari dalam saku mantelnya. Ia menenggak air bening di dalam botol bertuliskan Jack Daniel's itu.

Leo melihat itu, "Jangan mabuk di saat aku sedang melatihmu. Itu adalah sebuah penghinaan bagiku."

"Oh ayolah Jung Taekwoon. Ini hanyalah Jack Daniel's. Kadar alkoholnya memang tiga puluh lima persen, tapi aku hanya meminum beberapa teguk. Tidak akan sampai mabuk. Lagipula aku ini kuat minum banyak, seperti Ken."

"Tidak dalam situasi saat ini. Kalau mau, minumlah Wine Colored. Itu akan sedikit membantu konsentrasimu dalam mengingat setiap langkah dalam kartu ini."

N mencoba meyakinkan Leo, "Jika sekarang aku langsung mabuk, kau boleh memintaku untuk melompat dari ketinggian lantai sepuluh ini. Sudahlah. Lanjutkan saja."

Leo menggelengkan kepala melihat tingkah N, sebelum kembali memperlihatkan layar tabletnya pada anggotanya itu, "Seandainya kau tetap mendapat Queen Spades dan belum terjadi Heartbroken, gunakan plan C. Di sini justru kau harus mengumpulkan semua Hearts yang ada. Untuk menembak semuanya. Semua lawanmu akan merasa nyaman melihatmu seolah-olah sedang berjalan menuju kekalahan. Di situlah mereka lengah. Mereka tidak akan menyadari bahwa sebenarnya merekalah yang sedang berada di ambang kematian. Dan di ujung permainan, ketika timingnya tepat… Bang! Kau berhasil membunuh mereka semua."

"Ah… lagi-lagi bermain ala Hearts. Tidakkah itu akan terlihat begitu jelas oleh lawan kita?"

"Hearts adalah permainan yang terlihat sederhana namun memainkannya tidak sesederhana kelihatannya. Dan merupakan permainan yang bagus untuk dijadikan sebagai patokan untuk permainan lainnya. Paham?"

"Lalu kenapa patokan kita bukan pada kategori Omnibus atau Hooligan's? Sehingga kita juga bisa melatih untuk membagi fokus tidak hanya pada Queen Spades saja. Tapi pada Jack Diamonds dan tujuh Clubs juga."

"Bisa saja. Tapi mulailah dari yang paling sederhana."

"Baiklah… lanjutkan."

"For Poker, it has so many strategies. You know why?"

"Satu kategori saja memiliki banyak strategi, apalagi Poker yang memiliki begitu banyak kategori. I can imagine how difficult that is."

"Tidak ada yang sulit jika kau menguasai semua plan-nya."

N memutar bola mata, "Ngomong sih gampang."

"Begitupun mengaplikasikannya. Kau hanya memikirkan hal buruk. Hilangkanlah semua itu."

"Poker memiliki lebih dari dua puluh strategi. Kita baru menemukan ada plan A sampai Z di sini."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Ravi tidak pernah-" Leo menggantungkan kalimat yang tidak akan pernah ia selesaikan.

N mengangkat alis, "Kau mengingat Ravi karena ia adalah King of Poker. Benar kan?"

Leo tidak menanggapi. Ia sadar, ia yang salah. Salah karena ia yang mulai. Merusak mood-nya sendiri dengan menyebutkan nama yang sedang tidak ingin ia sebutkan.

"Sebenarnya ia terlihat keren ketika mengatakan 'all in' sambil mengajukan seluruh kepingan taruhan yang ia punya, dengan wajah arogannya yang minta untuk ditampar. So swag!"

BRAK!

Leo menghentakkan tablet tidak bersalah itu ke atas meja, hingga membuat orang di depannya terkejut.

"Lupakan. Ia tidak ada di sini ketika kita sedang membutuhkannya. Ia bahkan tidak meminta izin padaku. Tidak, tidak perlu izin dariku. Tapi setidaknya ia harus bilang kalau ia akan meninggalkan kita secara mendadak. Dalam keadaan kita yang mendesak seperti ini. Ia membuat semuanya menjadi semakin buruk." Tiba-tiba ia jadi berapi-api.

Kebiasaan buruknya jika memasuki topik yang tidak sukai.

"Tenanglah Leo…"

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa tenang? Pertama, Hongbin. Kedua, Ken. Lalu sekarang, Ravi juga meninggalkan medan perang. Baiklah, setidaknya untuk saat ini Hongbin bersedia untuk membantu. Karena ia berencana untuk menitipkan anaknya pada Grandma. Tapi kehadiran Hongbin tidak akan sama pengaruhnya dengan jika kita semua menyatukan kekuatan bersama."

"Calm down Leo… I understand…"

Leo bangkit, setelah mengambil tabletnya kembali.

"Kau mau ke mana?" Tanya N.

"Meet Hongbin. Imma teach him all of the new plans as well."

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

"Kau masih belum merasa puas sayang…?"

Hongbin memegangi tangan mungil bayi bulat yang sedang asik bermain air di dalam baththub. Lalu ia mencubit pipi gembil anak itu.

Salah satu saat di mana Hongbin harus menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk memandikan sang putri.

Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia hanya duduk di dalam bak mandi yang terisi sedikit air hangat, memukul-mukul air itu sambil tertawa riang. Mencipratkan percikan air pada wajahnya sendiri yang sudah basah, dan juga membasahi wajah Hongbin.

Jika sedang mandi, anak itu jadi lupa diri. Asik dengan dunianya sendiri. Lupa bahwa ia punya ayah. Lupa bahwa ia punya ibu, bahkan jika sang ibu berjongkok mengawasinya tepat di hadapannya sekalipun.

"Aigoo kau ini. Ketika kau mandi, kau senang sekali. Tapi tidak denganku. Badanku akan pegal-pegal dan kakiku akan kesemutan karena harus lama berjongkok di sini."

 _Tapi sepertinya semua rasa lelah itu akan hilang ketika aku melihatmu bahagia seperti ini…_

Yeri meraih bebek karet yang mengambang di dekatnya. Ia lalu memasukkan mainan itu ke dalam mulutnya.

"Mulai lagi deh…" Hongbin mengambil benda itu dari tangan Yeri, yang seketika membuat Yeri menangis. Namun tangisan itu terhenti ketika Hongbin menekan benda itu hingga berbunyi. Bunyi mainan karet umumnya.

Ia memberikan kembali benda itu ke tangan anaknya, dengan harapan anaknya itu akan menirukan untuk membunyikannya.

Namun dengan kekuatan Yeri yang hanya sedikit, ia tidak mampu membunyikannya. Sekeras apapun ia menekan. Ketika ia memukulkannya pada dinding bak mandi, akhirnya mainan itu berbunyi. Membuatnya memukulkan benda itu berkali-kali. Dan tawanya muncul kembali.

"Untung saja kau tidak mendengar kalimat kemarahan ayahmu padaku tadi pagi. Kau hanyalah seorang anak tidak berdosa yang tidak tahu apa-apa."

 _Tapi kalaupun kau mendengarnya, kau tidak akan mengerti. Kau tidak tahu betapa sakitnya hatiku oleh ayahmu…_

"Time's up, Miss Kim Yerim. Time for clothing." Ia mengangkat tubuh Yeri, dan Yeri tidak memprotes. Kecuali ketika Hongbin mengambil bebek karetnya dan meletakkannya di atas baththub. Yeri menangis.

 _Aku yakin, aku tidak harus mengganti nama dan marga Yeri seperti yang dikatakan Ravi tadi pagi. Mengikuti kemauannya ketika sedang marah itu hanya akan membuatku jadi terlihat kekanak-kanakan…_

Hongbin membalut putrinya dengan handuk, lalu membawanya ke kamar.

Ia membaringkan Yeri di atas tempat tidur, mengeringkan tubuhnya. Bertepatan dengan terdengarnya suara bel pintu.

"Masuk!" seru Hongbin, sambil memberikan mainan karet lain berbentuk tokoh Disney pada Yeri. Dan anak itu kembali tertawa ketika memukul-mukulkan benda itu ke telapak tangannya sendiri hingga berbunyi.

Mengingat banyak kejadian penghuni terkunci di luar, pintu kamar hotel itu tidak secara otomatis terkunci ketika pintunya ditutup. Sehingga siapapun bisa memasukinya jika bukan karena sang penghuni yang menguncinya sendiri.

"Eomma. Apa Yeri sudah selesai mandinya?"

Ternyata Hyuk.

Memangnya siapa lagi yang paling banyak memiliki waktu luang untuk bermain bersama Yeri kalau bukan dirinya?

"Kelihatannya?"

"Sudah. Tinggal pakai baju. Biar aku saja yang memakaikan baju padanya. Boleh ya?"

Hongbin menoleh, "Tidak. Hanya aku dan Ravi yang bisa melakukannya."

Hyuk memajukan bibir, "Kau kan belum melihat. Coba sekarang lihat dulu. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu. Ayolah Eomma…"

Hongbin berkacak pinggang, "Ah… okay okay. I'm keeping an eye."

"Yeah! Thanks Eomma. Kau cantik sekali." Hyuk mencubit pipi Hongbin.

Wajah Hongbin kusut seketika, "Apa kau bilang? Cantik?"

"Maksudku tampan." Hyuk meralat. Ia mulai mengambil alih Yeri. Hongbin hanya memperhatikan gerakan Hyuk yang menurutnya lumayan, dan tidak menyakiti.

Hingga akhirnya selesai, Hyuk langsung menggendong dongsaeng kesayangannya itu.

"Nah. Beres kan? Bagaimana menurutmu? Apakah dengan begini aku sudah siap untuk menjadi seorang ayah?"

"Tentu saja belum, dasar bocah. Menjadi ayah bukan sekedar memakaikan baju pada bayi."

"Aku mengerti. Masih banyak hal yang harus aku pelajari. Untung ada Yeri. Jadi selain menjadi kakak, aku juga bisa berlatih untuk menjadi ayah yang baik."

"Sekolah dulu yang benar. Meskipun kau tidak kuliah, setidaknya kau harus lulus SMA sepertiku."

"Ah… Kau ini. Seperti tidak tahu saja permasalahanku. Sudah ya. Aku pinjam dulu Yeri-nya. Seperti biasa."

"Kau tidak berlatih untuk memainkan Rollin Roosevelt atau Sic bo?"

"Aku sudah menguasainya. Jadi sekarang tinggal bermain bersama Yeri. Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau akan menggantikan Ravi Hyung memainkan Poker dan Dragon Tiger kan? Poker kan ada banyak sekali. Ada dua belas macam. Kau harus menguasai semuanya dalam waktu satu minggu. Kenapa kau sendiri tidak minta diajari oleh Leo Hyung? Sebentar lagi ia selesai mengajari N Hyung kok."

"Tanpa kau ingatkan, aku akan mempelajarinya dengan bersungguh-sungguh. Hingga kemampuanku bisa melampaui Ravi dan Ken Hyung."

Hyuk mengambil tas berisi perlengkapan Yeri, "Keinginan yang bagus. Baiklah, aku pergi sekarang."

Hongbin tersenyum, lalu mengangguk, "Bersenang-senanglah…"

"Yeri, ucapkan sampai jumpa pada Eomma."

Hongbin sedikit membungkuk untuk mendekatkan wajah pada Yeri, dan melambaikan tangan, "Bye baby… Be a good girl with Hyuk Oppa…" ucapnya, yang tidak dibalas. Anak itu hanya menatap Hongbin sekilas, lalu kembali asik dengan mainan di tangannya. Membuat Hongbin sweatdrop.

 _Dasar autis…_

Tak lama, Hyuk berlalu.

Hongbin mendudukkan diri di atas tempat tidur, meraih sesuatu yang tergeletak di dekatnya.

Sebuah gitar hitam, hadiah ulang tahun dari Leo tahun kemarin.

Nanti malam ia tidak hanya akan tidur bersama Yeri, tapi ditemani gitar itu juga.

Ia mulai memetik dawai, mengalunkan sebuah musik yang terdengar seperti sebuah kesedihan. Karena ia hanya bisa memainkan musik yang sesuai dengan apa yang sedang ia rasakan.

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

Bisa dibilang sudah hampir seharian ini Hyuk membawa Yeri keluar melakukan banyak hal bersama-sama. Hanya pergi ke taman hiburan, namun banyak kegiatan yang bisa dilakukan di sana. Meskipun hanya dengan seorang bayi yang baru belajar merangkak dan harus menggendongnya seharian dan tidak bisa menaiki wahana-wahana ekstrim, tapi ia tetap bahagia.

Entah bagaimana, anak yang nakal pada ibunya sendiri seperti Yeri, bisa berubah menjadi anak baik dan manis jika sudah berada di tangan Hyuk.

Mungkin karena Hyuk adalah orang pertama yang mengajak bayi itu berbicara sejak masih berada dalam kandungan.

Dan di situlah mereka saling menyukai.

Bahkan Hyuk jadi sering menyentuh Hongbin saat itu, karena ingin menyentuh sang adik. Hal itu membuat Hongbin semakin gemas dan sayang pada Hyuk.

Setelah merasa lelah –meskipun belum merasa puas-, ia kembali ke hotel.

Di sepanjang resort ia berjalan, ia berpapasan dengan beberapa orang penjudi yang mengenalnya –walaupun ia tidak mengenal mereka-.

Siapa sih penjudi yang tidak mengenal The Dark Light?

Mereka berpikir, bagaimana bisa seorang The Dark Light menggendong bayi di dadanya?

Hyuk hanya berjalan lurus ke depan tanpa menengok kiri-kanan hingga ia memasuki hotel, melewati lobi, memasuki lift, dan keluar di lantai sepuluh.

"Hyuk? Where have you been?" orang yang pertama kali ditemuinya ketika pertama kali menginjak koridor lantai sepuluh, adalah N.

"Amusement park."

"Kau membiarkan orang-orang melihatmu membawa Yeri? Kau tahu kan kalau penghuni resort ini kebanyakan adalah penjudi. Bagaimana kalau mereka berpikir bahwa anak ini adalah kelemahan kita lalu menculiknya? Kau juga tahu kan kalau mereka bisa melakukan apapun untuk menjatuhkan kita?"

"Tenang saja. Itu tidak akan terjadi. Sejak awal kita memasuki resort ini mereka juga telah melihat kita berjalan bersama Hongbin Hyung yang membawa Yeri. Dan mereka hanya menatap kita. Itu saja."

"Terserah kau saja. Aku hanya bisa berharap bahwa setelah ini tidak terjadi hal buruk."

"Kau sendiri mau ke mana?"

"hal menyenangkan apapun yang bisa kudapatkan di sini. Mungkin Billiard, Casino, Golf, kolam renang, atau mungkin bar. Aku belum memutuskan."

"Jadi urusanmu dengan Leo Hyung sudah- ARGH!" tiba-tiba Hyuk memegangi dada kirinya.

Tepatnya, di mana jantung berada.

Spontan tas di tangannya pun jatuh ke lantai.

"Hyuk!" dengan sigap N melepaskan gendongan yang dipakai Hyuk dan mengambil alih Yeri. Setelah itu ia langsung memegangi kedua lengan Hyuk, menopangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

Tapi tubuh anggota termudanya itu terlalu berat, hingga akhirnya terjatuh.

Dengan mata yang mengatup kuat, Hyuk terus meremas dada kirinya yang terasa sakit. Seolah ada benda tajam yang menghantamnya.

"Han Sanghyuk! Kau kenapa?!" N mengguncangkan tubuh Hyuk, lalu menoleh. Melihat sekeliling. Berharap ada Leo atau Hongbin yang lewat ke sana. Atau setidaknya seorang pelayan hotel.

Hyuk membuka mata, ketika ia mulai sulit bernapas.

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

Akhirnya mereka membawa Hyuk ke tempat yang sebenarnya sudah tidak ingin mereka kunjungi. Tempat dengan nuansa serba putih berbau medis.

Hongbin, N, dan Leo menunggu dengan gelisah di koridor rumah sakit. Menunggu Hyuk yang sedang ditangani di instalasi gawat darurat.

"What's wrong with him?" Tanya Leo.

"I have no idea! Ia tiba-tiba tumbang seperti itu." Jawab N.

"Apakah ia punya penyakit jantung?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Entahlah…" jawab N lagi.

Yeri yang berada di dalam dekapan Hongbin, tidak menangis. Namun anak itu terus mengeluh dan mencoba meraihkan kedua tangannya ke arah pintu ruangan di mana Hyuk berada.

"Hyuk Oppa saat ini tidak bisa bermain denganmu sayang…" Hongbin mencoba menenangkan. Anak itu malah akhirnya menangis dengan kencang. Hati Hongbin juga menangis, melihat kondisi Hyuk yang terlihat parah.

"Berikan Yeri padaku. Aku akan membawanya keluar. Siapa tahu itu bisa mengalihkannya." N menawarkan.

"Baiklah Hyung…" Hongbin menyerahkan bayinya pada N, dan N langsung berjalan keluar. Meninggalkan mereka.

"Aku akan mengurus administrasi. Kau tunggu di sini." Ujar Leo. Hongbin mengangguk, dan Leo berlalu. Meninggalkan Hongbin sendirian.

Ia mengusap kasar wajahnya.

 _Hyuk… kau membuat kami sangat khawatir… semoga kau baik-baik saja…_

Sepersekian detik kemudian, terdengar denting nada notifikasi pesan pribadi dari ponselnya.

Hongbin mengerutkan kening.

 _Aneh. Tumben sekali. Siapa ya?_

Seingatnya, ia tidak pernah memeriksa akun facebook-nya meskipun dengan iseng dan tanpa tujuan ia melakukan log in dan selalu on.

Ia mengambil ponsel dari dalam saku jaketnya.

Yang pertama kali matanya tuju pada layar ponselnya adalah sebuah foto profil pengirim yang justru tidak ada fotonya.

Ia menekannya, lalu muncul sebuah id name yang berhasil membuatnya membulatkan mata dengan sempurna.

Tidak hanya itu. Bahkan jantungnya berdentum dengan kencang, dan tubuhnya bergetar.

Kim Kwangyeon.

Ingat? Seorang teman sepermainan yang pernah Hongbin patahkan lengan kanannya hingga harus diamputasi. Bukankah pria itu dan keluarganya sampai repot-repot pindah ke Jepang untuk menghindari kontak dengan Hongbin, karena mereka tidak ingin lagi hidup bertetangga dengannya? Kwangyeon sendiri yang memutuskan tali pertemanan mereka. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia malah sengaja menghubungi Hongbin?

Bisa dibayangkan betapa terkejutnya Hongbin saat ini. Orang yang pernah memiliki masalah besar dengannya, pergi dan menghilang begitu saja dari kehidupannya selama bertahun-tahun, dan sekarang ketika Hongbin telah memiliki sebuah kehidupan yang lain dan mulai bisa melupakannya, orang itu datang secara tiba-tiba?

Ia lalu membaca sebaris kalimat yang tertera tepat di bawah id name itu.

 _Lee Hongbin, Kau di sana?_

Tak lama kemudian, denting pemberitahuan itu kembali terdengar. Dan barisan kalimat lain terpampang dalam kolom chat lain di bawah kalimat sebelumnya.

 _Jika kau membaca ini, tolong jawab aku._

 _Aku tidak tahu lewat mana lagi aku harus menghubungimu._

Memangnya kenapa? Ada masalah apa? Pikir Hongbin.

Entah apa itu, namun perasaannya tidak enak.

 _Pasti ada yang tidak beres…_

Jakunnya naik turun ketika menelan ludah sebelum ia mengetik balasan.

 _Ke mana saja kau selama ini?_

 _Kau tahu? Aku sangat merindukanmu :(_

 _Kau berhasil membuatku merasa bersalah._

Setelah terkirim semua, orang di seberang langsung membalas. Lalu terjadi percakapan di antara mereka.

Kim Kwangyeon

 _Akan kujelaskan nanti._

 _Biarkan aku dulu yang bertanya padamu._

 _Kenapa aku tidak bisa menghubungi nomor teleponmu?_

Lee Hongbin

 _Aku sedang berada di Amerika._

 _Jadi aku mengganti providerku untuk sementara._

Kim Kwangyeon

 _Bagaimana bisa kau ada di sana?_

 _Pantas saja kau tidak ada di rumahmu. Meninggalkan ayahmu sendirian._

Lee Hongbin

 _Jangan sembarangan bicara._

 _Aku menyayangi Abeoji._

 _Maksudku Appa._

 _Aku tidak ingin meninggalkannya. Tapi ia sendiri yang mengusirku._

Kim Kwangyeon

 _Kesalahan apa lagi yang telah kau perbuat sehingga kau selalu membuat marah orang-orang di sekitarmu?_

Lee Hongbin

 _Bagaimana bisa kau mengatakan semua itu setelah bertahun-tahun kita tidak melakukan komunikasi?_

 _Kau tidak tahu permasalahannya. Jadi tidak usah berkata macam-macam._

 _Dan kau sendiri kenapa bisa datang ke rumahku?_

 _Apakah Jepang tidak sebaik Korea?_

Kim Kwangyeon

 _Maaf Lee Hongbin._

 _Sepertinya aku terlalu banyak basa-basi sehingga melupakan hal terpenting yang harus kusampaikan padamu. Hal yang merupakan alasan utamaku menghubungimu._

Lee Hongbin

 _Apa itu?_

Kim Kwangyeon

 _Sebelum aku mengatakannya, tolong persiapkan dirimu._

 _Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan saja. Bahwa apapun yang terjadi, aku yakin, kau masih memiliki seseorang di mana kau bisa bersandar. Dan bisa menghilangkan kesedihanmu._

Lee Hongbin

 _Apa yang sebenarnya ingin kau sampaikan?_

 _Jangan membuatku takut seperti itu._

Kim Kwangyeon

 _Maaf, aku harus mengatakan ini. Meskipun aku tidak yakin bagaimana cara yang paling tepat untuk menyampaikannya._

 _Ayahmu, telah pergi._

 _Ia meninggal tadi pagi._

 _Aku turut berduka cita sedalam-dalamnya._

 _Pulanglah Lee Hongbin._

 _Lihatlah ayahmu untuk yang terakhir kalinya, sebelum kami di sini mengurus pemakamannya._

Seketika Hongbin menjatuhkan ponsel dari tangannya yang terasa begitu lemas.

Terlalu lemas, sehingga ia tidak sanggup untuk bertanya penyebab kematian ayahnya.

Leo datang, dan mendapati Hongbin dengan buliran bening yang mengalir dari sepasang mata bundarnya.

"Hongbin. What's wrong?"

Yang ditanya tidak menjawab. Seakan ia tuli, atau mungkin ia tidak menyadari ada orang lain di dekatnya.

Yang ada di dalam pikirannya saat ini hanyalah sang ayah.

Leo melihat ponsel milik Hongbin tergeletak di lantai.

 _Ada apa? Apakah ia baru saja membaca pesan dengar kabar buruk dari Ravi?_

Ia memungut benda itu, lalu melihat deretan tulisan dalam layarnya.

Ia lalu menatap Hongbin prihatin.

Ia memegangi pundak Hongbin, yang langsung membuat Hongbin menoleh, "Hyung!" dan karena baru menyadari keberadaan Hyung-nya itu, ia segera menghapus air mata.

"Kau memiliki masalah besar."

"I'm okay." Hongbin tersenyum, sebagai kamuflase.

"Ini yang kau sebut tidak apa-apa?" ujar Leo, sambil menunjukkan layar ponsel di hadapan wajah Hongbin.

Hongbin merebut benda itu dari tangan Leo.

"Aku turut berduka…"

Kali ini Hongbin tidak dapat lagi menahannya.

Sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang ia alami. Dengan pasangannya, dengan kelompoknya, dan dengan keluarganya. Saat ini, di saat yang bersamaan.

Ia menutup wajah dengan kedua telapak tangan, dan mulai menangis sesegukan.

Perlahan, Leo membawa Hongbin ke dalam dekapannya.

"Kenapa aku terus-menerus mendapatkan cobaan seperti ini…? A-aku tidak sanggup lagi menanggung semua ini Hyung…"

Bagaimanapun, pria paruh baya yang terlihat tidak baik itu adalah ayah kandungnya. Orang yang telah berjasa merawat Hongbin sejak lahir, dari segala segi kebutuhannya secara detail. Meskipun hanya orang miskin, namun setidaknya pria itu telah berhasil menyekolahkan Hongbin hingga lulus SMA. Walau setelah itu melanjutkan hidup dari berjudi dan meminjam uang dengan jumlah yang besar pada lintah darat. Ia sendiri sebenarnya tidak ingin mengecewakan putra semata wayangnya dengan cara seperti itu. Namun keadaanlah yang memaksanya untuk melakukannya. Dan ketika ia mengusir Hongbin, ia juga sebenarnya tidak bermaksud untuk menelantarkannya. Ia hanya kecewa karena harus menerima takdir bahwa anaknya itu ternyata interseks.

Hongbin memikirkan itu semua.

Ia yakin, ayah yang telah mengusirnya itu adalah orang yang sama dengan orang yang selalu mendidiknya dengan baik selama ini.

Beberapa bulan yang lalu ayah Hongbin sempat menjadi penjudi yang sedang beruntung dan naik daun. Sayangnya ia terlalu terbuai dalam kesenangan itu hingga lupa bahwa ia masih memiliki hutang yang besar pada beberapa lintah darat. Dan alih-alih langsung melunasi, ia malah memakai uangnya hanya untuk berfoya-foya. Hingga tanpa disasari uang itu habis, dan tiba saatnya keberuntungan tidak lagi berpihak padanya ketika melakukan perjudian. Dan tidak mampu membayar apa yang harus ia bayar dengan bunga yang tidak kalah besarnya. Dan dari pada membiarkan rumah yang dijadikan sebagai jaminan itu disita –karena ia tidak tahu akan tinggal di mana-, ia memilih untuk bunuh diri dengan cara yang melankolis. Yaitu dengan gantung diri.

Leo memeluk Hongbin semakin erat. Dan dengan berat hati mengatakan, "Go home, Lee Hongbin. Your friend was right. Meet your father for the last time."

 _Dengan begini, hanya tinggal aku dan N yang tersisa…_

 _Apakah ini yang dinamakan kehancuran The Dark Light…?_

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

Panggilan telepon terus saja mengalir pada Ravi.

Telepon dari seluruh sponsor, investor, relasi, dan seluruh pihak yang memiliki kaitan erat dengan The Ravi's Ray Resort.

Semua pihak itu memutuskan kontrak dan segalanya dengan perusahaan Ravi. Mau tidak mau ia harus menerimanya.

Apa lagi yang bisa ia lakukan? Memaksa?

Ia memang masih memiliki gedung lain di resort itu. Bahkan cabang perusahaannya di Gyeongju baik-baik saja.

Tapi masalahnya, gedung utama yang terbakar itu harus segera dibangun kembali. Karena hal-hal yang paling penting dan utama berada di sana. Sementara penghasilan dari cabang di Gyeongju itu masih kurang untuk membiayai pembangunan kembali gedung utama di Pulau Jeju. Dan ia tidak bisa menggaji seluruh pekerja.

Maka dengan sangat terpaksa, setelah ini ia harus memberhentikan semua pekerja di perusahaannya.

Dengan kata lain, memecat mereka. Dengan cara baik-baik tentunya.

Termasuk Pyo Hyemi dan Park Minha yang selama beberapa tahun ini telah mengabdi padanya dengan setia.

Semua hal buruk ini telah berhasil membuat Hongbin dan Yeri terhapus dari dalam pikirannya.

Yang ia pikirkan saat ini hanyalah bagaimana cara untuk memperbaiki semua ini?

"ARGH! APA YANG HARUS KULAKUKAN?!"

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

"Bagaimana bisa dokter mengatakan bahwa ia tidak tahu penyakit Hyuk? Bahkan ia bilang kalau jantung Hyuk baik-baik saja. Tidak hanya itu. Tapi tubuh Hyuk secara keseluruhan baik-baik saja. Itu tidak mungkin! Bukankah ini adalah Amerika? Negara termaju di dunia dan terunggul nyaris di segala bidang termasuk perihal medis? Tapi kenapa? Kenapa menemukan penyakit Hyuk saja mereka tidak bisa?" di koridor rumah sakit, Leo memijat pelipisnya. Ia tidak percaya ini. Semua hal tentang Hyuk, ia tidak mengerti kenapa. Bahkan hal itu berhasil memicunya untuk melontarkan sebaris kalimat panjang.

"Tidak mungkin jika Hyuk sekarang hanya sedang berpura-pura sakit. Masalah ini terlalu serius. Ia tidak mungkin melakukannya sejauh ini." N juga tidak memiliki ide lain selain mempercayai dokter yang menangani anggota termuda mereka itu. Kalau Hyuk saja yang biasanya suka bercanda itu saat ini tidak sedang bercanda, maka dokter akan berpikir dua kali untuk mengajak bercanda kerabat pasien dalam situasi yang tidak tepat.

"Kalau begitu kenapa? Bukankah hal ini begitu janggal?" ia sempat berpikir, tahu begini sejak awal tidak usah membawa Hyuk ke rumah sakit. Buang-buang waktu dan uang saja. Tidak ada hasil apapun selain kabar buruk. Yang ada malah membuatnya dan N merasa semakin khawatir. Ia juga berpikir percuma membiarkan Hyuk dirawat di rumah sakit karena tidak akan berpengaruh. Sudah berkali-kali pemeriksaan dilakukan, namun hasilnya tetap sama.

Hyuk tidak sakit.

Secara fisik, iya. Namun yang Hyuk rasakan, sangatlah berbeda. Seperti ada sesuatu yang bersembunyi di balik tubuhnya yang terlihat baik-baik saja itu.

Maka Leo memutuskan untuk membawa pulang Hyuk ke hotel dan merawatnya sendiri di sana.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan…? Bagaimana kita mengatakannya pada The Sixx VIXX? Kita tidak siap untuk menghadapi mereka…" N berucap khawatir. Ia duduk di dekat ranjang di mana Hyuk terbaring lemah. Sebagus apapun kamar hotel ini, tetap terlihat buruk jika ada orang sakit ditempatkan di sana. Sementara itu orang menginap di hotel biasanya bertujuan untuk berlibur atau melakukan hal menyenangkan apapun, terlebih karena resort ini adalah surganya para penjudi.

"Tidak. Mereka tidak akan peduli apapun yang terjadi pada kita. Yang jelas kita telah sepakat untuk menghadapi mereka pada hari yang telah ditentukan." Jawab Leo.

N mengerutkan kening, "Tapi hari itu tinggal sebentar lagi! Dan kondisi kita seperti ini. Bagaimana bisa kita menghadapi mereka? Jika kita harus tetap pergi, lalu siapa yang akan merawat Hyuk? Bukankah kita berdua yang harus merawatnya?"

"Pertarungan tetap harus dijalankan."

"Dasar egois."

Leo memicingkan mata, "Lancang sekali kau."

N memutar bola mata, "Dengar Jung Taekwoon. Kalaupun di antara kita berdua tetap harus ada yang maju, maka kaulah orangnya."

"Memangnya kau tidak mau?"

"Bukan begitu! Tapi-"

"Waeyo?"

"Di antara kita semua, kau adalah satu-satunya yang menguasai seluruh jenis permainan. Ingat? Itu adalah alasan mengapa kau yang dipilih sebagai ketua."

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

Dua hari berlalu, dan seluruh prosedur pemakaman baru saja selesai di malam sebelumnya.

Hongbin sudah terlalu banyak mengeluarkan air mata. Mungkin hari ini ia tidak dapat menangis lagi. Sama seperti ketika ia ditinggal mati sang ibu.

Hongbin juga telah menyelesaikan masalah dengan melunasi seluruh hutang ayahnya.

Sekarang ia kembali menjadi penghuni rumah tempat ia dibesarkan.

Ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan menapakkan kakinya di tempat ini lagi, apalagi sampai tinggal di sini. Karena ia ingat betul ketika sang ayah mengusirnya, pria paruh baya itu mengatakan bahwa ia tidak ingin lagi melihat wajah sang putra yang menurutnya menjijikan.

Tidak tahukah Lee Sunwoong bahwa putra semata wayangnya yang tampan itu telah lebih dulu membencinya jauh sebelum ia membenci sang putra? Bahkan sempat terbesit dalam benak Hongbin untuk mengganti namanya dengan marga sang ibu, menjadi Park Hongbin.

Sampai segitunya.

Saking bencinya pada sang ayah.

Dan ia menutupi kebencian itu –dengan terus mensugestikan pikiran bahwa sang ayah adalah orang yang paling berjasa dalam hidupnya setelah sang ibu- untuk tetap tinggal bersama sang ayah, hingga akhirnya ia diusir karena pengakuan tentang kehamilannya.

Namun sekarang? Sang ayah telah tiada.

Kalau sudah ditinggal pergi, orang yang dibenci pun akan dirindukan, dan disesalkan kepergiannya. Karena di situlah ia mengerti apa arti kehilangan.

"Aku tahu kita sudah bertemu kemarin. Tapi kurasa itu semua tidak cukup. Aku masih merasa prihatin dan tidak tega melihatmu seperti ini Oppa…" cantik, satu kata yang cukup untuk mendeskripsikan seorang gadis yang duduk di hadapan Hongbin. Dengan dibatasi meja rendah, mereka duduk di atas bantalan. Tidak hanya berdua, Kwangyeon juga berada di sana. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di samping Hongbin. Sementara Yeri dibiarkan bermain sendirian dan merangkak menelusuri ruangan sempit itu.

Jika menutup telinga bukanlah hal yang tidak sopan untuk dilakukan seorang Lee Hongbin dihadapan seorang gadis –terlebih mereka pernah memiliki ikatan, ia pasti telah melakukannya sejak tadi. Meskipun sebenarnya ia tidak merasa perlu untuk bersikap sopan lagi pada gadis itu.

Sebaris kalimat yang dikatakan gadis itu malah membuat Hongbin merasa mual. Namun sebuah pemikiran bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memuntahkan isi perut di dalam toilet, membuatnya mengabaikannya.

Sebenarnya volume suara makhluk cantik itu terbilang pelan. Nyaris menggumam malah. Tapi yang namanya pada seseorang yang dibenci, sensitifitas pendengaran pun bisa menajam, bagaimana pun situasi di sekitarnya. Atau memang tempat tinggal Hongbin sejak lahir yang terletak di ujung gang sempit ini terlalu hening?

"Omong kosong. Kau berbicara seperti itu seolah-olah kau sendiri tidak pernah menyakitiku." Ujar Hongbin, tanpa mengangkat kepala sedikitpun. Ia tidak ingin bahkan sekedar memandang wajah seseorang yang telah membuatnya kecewa itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak bermaksud untuk menghapus intensitas apapun dari gadis itu. Namun bagaimana lagi? Gadis itu sendiri yang telah kepalang memulainya.

"Sudahlah. Ini adalah hal yang berbeda. Tidak usah mengungkitnya seperti itu." Ujar Kwangyeon. Meskipun Hongbin telah melakukan kesalahan fatal pada Kwangyeon di masa lalu, tapi sebagai teman sepermainan, ia akhirnya memaafkannya. Hingga hal itu membuatnya menemani Hongbin sejak awal Hongbin tiba, sampai sekarang.

Mantan kekasih Hongbin yang bernama Nahyun itu menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Baiklah. Aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau baik-baik saja. Dan kau perlu tahu, bahwa aku tidak sejahat yang kau bayangkan, Hongbin Oppa."

"Kalau begitu silahkan pergi. Aku sebenarnya baik-baik saja. Kedatanganmu justru membuatku mengingat masa lalu yang buruk tentang kita. Aku sudah bisa melupakanmu dan memiliki kehidupan baru yang membuatku lebih bahagia. Jadi jangan coba untuk merusaknya lagi."

"Aku memang salah. Jadi aku minta maaf atas segala kesalahan itu." Ucap gadis itu, dengan tidak tulus. Niatan ia datang kemari sejak awal memang hanya untuk berdukacita, tidak lebih. Toh ia sendiri juga sudah memiliki pria yang baru, juga kehidupan yang baru layaknya Hongbin, "Dan aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengingatkanmu pada kisah kita yang telah lalu. Aku pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf."

"Ya, pergilah. Aku sudah memaafkanmu." Hongbin juga menjawabnya dengan nada ketidaktulusan yang sama.

Gadis itu langsung meninggalkan tempat itu dengan kesal setelah berpamitan singkat. Berpamitan pun hanya formalitas saja. Jika ia tidak perlu melakukannya, maka ia tidak akan. Membiarkan Hongbin hanya tinggal berdua dengan Kwangyeon.

Ya, anggap saja mereka hanya berdua.

"Sekali lagi aku minta maaf Kwangyeon. Aku sangat menyesal atas apa yang telah kulakukan padamu..." Intonasi Hongbin berubah drastis ketika mengatakan hal itu pada Kwangyeon. Berbanding terbalik dengan nada suaranya pada Nahyun.

Ia menatap mata temannya itu dengan mata bundarnya. Wajah mereka begitu dekat. Dan melihat mata bulat itu, Kwangyeon pikir hal itu membuat Hongbin terlihat sangat imut.

Kwangyeon tersenyum tulus, "Berhentilah meminta maaf. Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama. Meskipun aku tidak pernah mengatakannya. Lagipula kau ini, dalam situasi seperti ini masih sempat-sempatnya meminta maaf."

Hongbin memeluk Kwangyeon, menenggelamkan wajahnya di sana. Dan temannya itu hanya bisa membalas pelukan hanya dengan tangan kiri. Karena sekarang ia memang hanya memiliki satu tangan.

"Masalah dan musibah tidak hanya menimpaku. Tapi juga padamu. Itu hal yang harus aku tahu. Jadi aku tidak bisa berbuat egois untuk tidak memaafkan kesalahanmu di masa lalu." Ujar Kwangyeon.

"Sepertinya masalah besar dalam hidupku ini tidak ada habisnya…" Hongbin masih menempel erat, seolah tidak ingin melepasnya, "Kau tahu? ayah Yeri mencampakkanku..." Lanjutnya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Masih ada aku yang akan menemanimu."

"Lalu kau sendiri bagaimana?"

"Kau tahu sendiri kalau sekarang aku hanya memiliki satu tangan. Meskipun aku sudah mulai bisa membiasakan diri dengan ini, tapi tetap saja. Semuanya masih terasa sulit bagiku. Apalagi sebagai anak bungsu yang sudah ditinggalkan kakak-kakakku karena mereka menikah, lalu orang tuaku sekarang sudah tua, aku-"

Seiring dekapan yang terlepas, Hongbin segera meletakkan telunjuknya di bibir Kwangyeon, membuat ocehan curhatan itu terpotong. Kwangyeon menelan ludah ketika menyadari bahwa sepasang matanya mengembalikan fokus pada sepasang mata lain di hadapannya, "Tidak usah khawatir Kwangyeon, aku bisa merawatmu." Hongbin menunjukkan senyum terindahnya, seraya melepas sentuhan tangannya.

Kwangyeon membalas senyuman itu. Bukan membalas juga sih, lebih tepatnya spontanitas yang dikirim dari perasaan ke otaknya, "Benarkah? Kau benar-benar mau melakukannya?"

"Tentu. Kenapa tidak? Kau kan adalah teman dekatku."

Senyum sang teman memudar, "Tidak perlu, Hongbin. Aku tidak ingin merepotkanmu. Aku juga tidak mau menambah beban hidupmu." Kontradiktif. Mungkin ada sesuatu dalam pikirannya yang baru saja memberitahu sesuatu padanya.

"Kau akan membutuhkanku Kwangyeon. Lihatlah kesehatan tubuhmu ini. Mungkin kau kurang makan, atau-"

"Akan kupertimbangkan." Kwangyeon memotong. Tidak menginginkan adanya penyuluhan kesehatan diselenggarakan di tempat sempit ini.

Setelah itu, detik-detik yang kosong dilalui tanpa adanya percakapan. Hanya ada suara ocehan bayi yang bahasanya tidak ada yang mengerti. Bahkan ibunya sendiri tidak mengerti mengapa sesuatu yang dipikirkan Yeri harus ditransfer menjadi bahasa yang abstrak?

"Apakah pacarku akan mencariku? Hah... rasanya untuk saat ini tidak mungkin ya?" Hongbin kembali memecah keheningan. Kami hanya teman, tidak perlu tiba-tiba jadi canggung seperti tadi, pikir Hongbin.

Kwangyeon mengacak-acak rambut Hongbin, "Jangan khawatir. Aku yakin, semuanya akan berjalan lancar bagimu. Kau akan segera keluar dari masalah ini."

-oO-Complicated Shit-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	11. Ravine Edge

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Pyo Hyemi dan Park Minha bisa memahami situasi dan juga dengan berat hati menerima semua pemecatan mereka. Untungnya mereka adalah orang-orang terpilih dari sebuah perusahaan hotel dan resort besar yang juga terpilih, sehingga tidak sulit bagi mereka untuk mendapatkan kembali pekerjaan yang serupa meskipun pada perusahaan yang berbeda. Dan rasanya juga pasti akan berbeda. Perbedaan yang signifikan mungkin bukan tentang perusahaannya, melainkan bosnya. Kedua gadis cantik ini biasanya melayani Ravi. Namun sekarang, mereka harus belajar untuk beradaptasi dengan banyak hal baru, tanpa Ravi.

Dengan dibantu beberapa pihak, penyebab sabotase pada perusahaan dicari.

Jika penyebabnya adalah persaingan bisnis, tentu ini adalah cara yang kotor.

Namun semua itu belum terpecahkan.

Sambil semuanya berjalan, Ravi menutup perusahaan. Baik yang utama, maupun cabang. Begitupun sembilan ratus lima puluh kamar resort –yang sudah menyerupai kompleks perumahan itu- yang ia miliki.

Ia mulai membangun kembali gedung hotel berkapasitas seratus kamar yang telah terbakar itu dengan sisa penghasilan dari pemasukan sebelumnya. Dan jika seandainya di tengah-tengah pembangunan itu biayanya tidak mencukupi, ia akan menundanya selama beberapa bulan. Atau mungkin beberapa tahun. Entah sampai kapan, yang jelas ia tidak berniat untuk menambahnya dari uang hasil perjudian yang ia simpan di dalam brankas utama markas The Dark Light.

"Bagaimana persiapan di sana? Apakah berjalan dengan lancar?" Ravi menanyakan tentang kondisi The Dark Light pada N di seberang.

" _Kami berusaha sebaik mungkin. Bagaimana dengan resort-mu?"_

"Aku harus memantaunya secara terus-menerus saat ini. Karena tindakan pembangunan kembali ini terlalu cepat dilaksanakan. Sehingga aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tidak salah mengambil keputusan."

" _Lakukanlah. Jika memang itu yang harus kau lakukan."_

"Tentu. Semoga beruntung dengan pertarunganmu di sana."

" _Itu saja?"_

"Apanya?"

" _Kau tidak menanyakan Hongbin?"_

Ravi mengerling, "Jangan menyebut nama itu di depanku. Aku tidak ingin mendengar apapun tentangnya."

" _Apa maksudmu? Kalian-"_

"Hentikan Hyung."

" _Tapi saat ini ia sedang-"_

"Aku tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi padanya. Maaf Hyung, aku masih ada urusan yang lebih penting dari pada hanya sekedar membicarakannya. Sampai jumpa." Ia langsung memutus sambungan.

"Ravi! Halo, Ravi! Aissshhh! Anak itu."

 _Sebenarnya ada masalah apa lagi? Hongbin tidak pernah cerita bahwa mereka sedang ada masalah. Hongbin hanya mengatakan bahwa Ravi sedang terburu-buru untuk mengatasi musibah yang menimpa perusahaannya. Ya ampun…_

"Bagaimana dengan Ravi?" tanya Leo. Ia masih tidak punya nyali untuk berbicara secara langsung pada anggotanya yang sedang membangun kembali perusahaannya itu. Maka ia menanyakannya melalui N sebagai perantara.

Yang ditanya mendengus, "Ia sama sekali tidak ingin mendengar hal apapun tentang Hongbin. Mendengar nama Hongbin saja ia tidak mau."

Sebenarnya Leo ingin bertanya lebih jauh tentang masalah yang terjadi di antara kedua sejoli itu. Namun sudah terlalu banyak masalah yang ia sendiri sedang hadapi saat ini.

N mengetikkan kata-kata di layar ponselnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Leo lagi.

"Selagi mencari petunjuk tentang penyakit Hyuk, kita bisa melakukannya sambil mencoba untuk menyelesaikan masalah yang lain. Untuk lebih mengefisiensikan waktu. Lumayan kan? Mungkin saat ini memang lebih baik untuk tidak memberitahu Ravi tentang kondisi Hyuk, karena masih ada kita yang merawatnya. Tapi tentang Hongbin, Ravi harus tahu. Ia harus tahu bahwa ini bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memusuhi Hongbin yang sedang sangat terpuruk."

 _Hari di mana kau kembali ke Korea adalah hari di mana Hongbin juga kembali ke tempat ia dilahirkan._

 _Ayahnya meninggal._

 _Ia tidak bisa berhenti menangis._

 _Aku tidak tahu alasan kalian bertengkar karena Hongbin tidak menceritakan apapun._

 _Aku bisa tahu kalian sedang memiliki pertikaian karena kau melarangku untuk menceritakan sesuatu tentang Hongbin._

 _Pertengkaran kalian pasti membuat Hongbin tertekan, tapi aku tidak menyangka kalau ia bisa memendamnya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa._

 _Dan sekarang ayah Hongbin meninggal dan ia tidak memberitahumu?_

 _Seharusnya kau tahu betapa baiknya dia padamu._

 _Aku terpaksa memberi pesan sepanjang ini padamu, karena jika aku menyebutkan nama Hongbin lewat telepon, kau tidak pernah mau mendengar._

 _Kau juga perlu tahu bahwa hingga saat ini ia tidak kembali ke sini._

 _Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasib Hongbin di rumahnya sekarang, dan juga bagaimana perasaannya karena ia tidak pernah mau mengangkat telepon dan membalas pesanku._ _Hal itu membuatku begitu khawatir. Sebagai seorang kekasih yang telah dianggap suami, apakah kau tidak merasa khawatir padanya sedikitpun?_

 _Aku hanya ingin kau tahu itu._

 _Untuk tindakanmu ke depannya, terserah padamu._

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

"Nghhh… s-sayangku…" dengan mata yang sedikit terbuka, Hyuk melenguh.

"Hyukddi sayang, aku sudah ada di sini… bersamamu…" hari sebelumnya, Hyuk terus saja melontarkan kata 'sayangku' dari bibirnya. Hal itu membuat N segera mengirim jet pribadi milik Ravi untuk menjemput Sungjae dan membawakannya pada Hyuk. Padahal saat itu Sungjae sedang melakukan pekerjaan 'prostitusi'-nya. Tapi demi Hyuk, ia akan meninggalkan apapun yang menurutnya perlu ia tinggalkan.

Salah satu tangan Sungjae menggenggam erat telapak tangan Hyuk yang bergetar, dan tangan lainnya mengelus puncak kepala Hyuk.

"S-sayangku… hhh… Choi… Yoonsun…"

Sungjae terdiam.

Ia bangkit, membuat genggamannya perlahan terlepas.

 _Kenapa hatiku terasa sakit mendengar itu…?_

 _Kenapa juga aku bertanya? Bukankah aku sudah tahu jawabannya, bahwa aku sangat menyukai Hyuk?_

"Kalian salah sangka. Yang Hyuk panggil sebagai 'sayangku' bukanlah aku. Tapi Yoonsun…" ujar Sungjae pelan, dengan nada kecewa.

N menggigit bagian bawah bibir. Merasa bersalah sekaligus malu pada Sungjae, "Kami minta maaf Sungjae. Kami tidak tahu kalau-"

"Sudahlah. Tidak apa-apa. Sebaiknya Yoonsun dipanggil kemari. Ia membutuhkannya." Ujar Sungjae, yang tiba-tiba jadi sok bijaksana. Entah memang situasi yang telah benar-benar membuatnya bersikap bijaksana. Ia mencoba untuk mengukir senyum tulus, namun malah terlihat miris.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa?" N memastikan, sebelum ia benar-benar kembali mengutus penerbang untuk menjemput Newsun.

Sungjae mengangguk mantap, sebagaimana ia memantapkan hatinya untuk mulai menerima apa yang Hyuk inginkan, "Tidak apa-apa. Aku juga akan menemani Hyuk di sini. Tapi Yoonsun juga harus berada di sini. Sehingga Hyuk setidaknya bisa merasa lebih baik…"

Setelah beberapa detik menatap mata Sungjae, barulah N menjawab, "Baiklah." Lalu keluar ruangan, meninggalkan dua orang yang butuh waktu untuk berdua itu.

 _Tidak ada lagi kata Hyukddi dan Yookddeok…_

Sungjae kembali menggenggam tangan Hyuk, "Jangan khawatir Hyuk, Yoonsun akan segera menemanimu di sini…"

 _Kau yang berhasil membuatku khawatir setengah mati, Han Sanghyuk…_

"Sung… jae…" getaran suaranya sedikit kalah dengan tubuhnya. Pria berwajah tidak kalah imutnya dengan Hyuk itu tidak ingin bertaruh dengan siapapun, karena semua orang yang bertaruh bahwa saat ini rasa sakit yang Hyuk rasakan bukanlah main-main, pasti menang.

Mereka saling melempar tatapan dalam, "Ya, Hyuk, ini aku…" dan serpihan kaca mulai menyelimuti mata pihak yang baru saja dibuat kecewa.

"Ma-af…"

Air mata itu tidak dapat ia tahan lagi. Ia merasa tidak tega melihat kondisi Hyuk saat ini. Ia bisa saja berbuat egois seperti biasanya. Tapi ia tidak. "Aku tidak akan memaksa. Aku akan menerima apapun jika itu adalah yang terbaik untukmu. Sampai kapanpun aku akan selalu menyayangimu, sebagai sahabatku… Han Sanghyuk…"

"Argh!" Hyuk mulai memegangi dada kirinya yang akhir-akhir ini sering terasa sakit secara tiba-tiba.

"Hyuk! Bertahanlah!"

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Dengan bantuan GPS, Ravi bisa memasuki sebuah rumah kecil yang pintu masuknya berada di dalam sebuah gang kecil, buntu, dan gelap.

Rumah itu tidak dikunci, jadi ia langsung memasukinya tanpa mengetuk pintu.

Dan tanpa ucapan salam sama sekali, ia memasuki sebuah ruangan kecil yang ia yakini sebagai ruang keluarga, karena ia melihat ada sebuah TV kecil di sana.

Di situ ia juga mendapati sebuah bingkai berisi foto.

"Hongbin…" ia sendiri merasa sulit untuk mempercayai fakta bahwa ia baru saja menyebut nama yang sudah beberapa hari ini tidak pernah ingin ia sebut.

Foto Hongbin dan sang ayah. Terlihat sangat bahagia.

Sepertinya itu foto mereka dua tahun yang lalu.

 _Jadi benar ini rumahnya…?_

Ia merasa tidak perlu untuk berhipotesa lagi. Jawabannya sudah berada tepat di depan mata.

Berterimakasihlah pada N yang pesan panjangnya bisa langsung Ravi cerna dengan baik. Itulah sebabnya Ravi bisa datang kemari.

Tuan yang-tidak-suka-dituduh-macam-macam ini juga masih punya hati, ternyata.

Ia mencari seseorang yang sempat ia jauhi itu ke setiap sudut ruangan. Rumah itu begitu kecil, jadi tidak sulit baginya untuk mencarinya.

Namun ia tidak menemukannya.

Ia hanya menemukan sebuah ponsel yang tergeletak di bawah meja.

Ponsel yang membuatnya bisa menemukan rumah ini.

Ketika meraih benda itu, ia menautkan sepasang alis.

 _Ini ponsel miliknya…_

Ia menyalakan layar ponsel itu, dan melihat foto terpampang sebagai wallpaper.

Ravi yang memeluk perut buncit Hongbin.

Foto yang membuat Ravi merasa bersalah.

Ia jadi memutar ulang masa lalu, di mana ketika pasca kejadian Yongguk menggores perut Hongbin –guna menggertak akan mengeluarkan janin, ia pernah bertekad untuk selalu membawa Hongbin ke manapun ia pergi. Ia bahkan membawa Hongbin ke pulau Jeju, yang mengakibatkan satu pegawai wanitanya nekad mencampurkan obat dalam minuman Ravi karena merasa cemburu. Awalnya sih begitu. Hingga perlahan ia lupa pada tekad itu, dan malah lebih sering meninggalkan Hongbin. Sampai-sampai ia meninggalkan Hongbin dengan amarah menyelimuti setelah ia memukul wajah istrinya itu, dan tidak tahu bahwa itu adalah hari yang bertepatan dengan Hongbin yang harus berjuang sendirian untuk melahirkan anaknya, tanpa ia di sisinya.

Mencoba menepis hal itu, ia membaca pesan Hongbin dan N pada kotak obrolan.

N Hyung

 _Kenapa kau tidak memberitahu Ravi kalau ayahmu meninggal? Seharusnya kau memberitahunya, jadi ia bisa membantu menenangkanmu. Ia adalah pasanganmu. Apa kau sudah lupa?_

Hongbin

 _Ia sedang mendapatkan musibah. Aku tidak mau membuatnya yang sedang tertekan itu menjadi semakin buruk._

N Hyung

 _Ia tidak kehilangan perusahaannya. Tapi kau, kau kehilangan ayahmu. Seorang ayah itu lebih dari apapun. Kau yang lebih tertekan. Bukan Ravi._

Hongbin

 _Aku tidak apa-apa Hyung._

N Hyung

 _Jangan bohong. Kau tidak baik-baik saja._

Isi obrolan pesan yang membuat Ravi semakin merasa bersalah.

"Kau mencari siapa?" tanya sebuah suara, dari seseorang yang tahu-tahu sudah berada di dekatnya.

Ravi menoleh, melihat seorang pria yang hanya memiliki satu tangan, "Mana pemilik ponsel ini?" katakanlah saat ini ia sedang menyembunyikan kepanikan di balik topeng dinginnya. Jadi ia merasa tidak perlu untuk berbasa-basi.

"Apa kau ayahnya Yeri?" dan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan terus saja diajukan, tanpa adanya jawaban.

"A-aku…"

 _Hongbin pasti telah menceritakan satu dua atau bahkan banyak hal pada orang ini…_

"Ya. Yeri adalah anakku."

"Aku adalah teman Hongbin yang tinggal di rumah sebelah. Dan Hongbin telah memberikan rumah ini padaku. Tapi aku belum sempat melakukan apapun dengan isi rumah ini."

Tidak lama setelah percakapan Hongbin dan Kwangyeon di hari itu, ia memutuskan bahwa ia tidak membutuhkan Hongbin di sisinya untuk merawatnya. Ia meminta Hongbin untuk mengurusi urusan yang harus lebih diprioritaskan. Dan pada akhirnya Hongbin sangat berterimakasih atas pemakluman dari sang teman.

Benar sekali.

Alasan lainnya, karena ternyata Hongbin merasa tidak sanggup jika harus tinggal di dalam rumah yang dipenuhi dengan kenangan yang buruk ini.

Maka ia memutuskan untuk pergi. Meskipun dengan berat hati harus kembali meninggalkan teman baik yang entah kapan ia memiliki waktu lagi untuk menemuinya.

"Memberikan rumah tempat ia dibesarkan? Tidak mungkin." Ravi menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Aku bisa memperlihatkan surat-surat yang sudah Hongbin tandatangani bahwa kepemilikan tempat ini diserahkan padaku."

"Lalu di mana ia sekarang?"

Giliran Kwangyeon yang menggeleng pelan, "Maaf, aku tidak tahu. Ia hanya bilang kalau ia tidak akan tinggal di sini lagi. Itu saja." Ia melihat Ravi yang membuang muka, terlihat sedang berpikir. "Ia baru saja pergi beberapa menit sebelum kau datang kemari." Lanjutnya, seolah bisa membaca pikiran sang lawan bicara. Baiklah, itu sedikit membantu.

"Benarkah?" Ravi merasa ada jalan, sebagai kesempatan. Meskipun kecil.

Kwangyeon mengangguk, "Kejarlah dia. Mungkin ia masih berada di kota ini."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Dengan mengendarai motor sport cokelatnya, ia menelusuri jalan untuk mencari Hongbin.

Sambil membawa Yeri dalam pangkuannya, Hongbin berjalan dengan terburu-buru di trotoar. Mungkin sambil mencari kendaraan untuk ia tumpangi. Dan ia tidak melihat Ravi sama sekali.

Ravi mencoba untuk mengejarnya.

Namun jangankan mengejar, mendekati saja rasanya begitu sulit.

Jalanan besar begitu ramai oleh hingar bingar kota di siang hari.

Pandangan Ravi pada Hongbin banyak terhalang oleh lalu lalang kendaraan besar. Hongbin sendiri tidak mungkin dapat mendeteksi keberadaan Ravi di tengah keramaian itu.

Ravi mencoba memanggil Hongbin dengan teriakannya, namun itu semua sia-sia. Suaranya tenggelam dimakan kebisingan.

Hongbin tidak mungkin mendengarnya.

Hingga saatnya ia melaju untuk mendekati Hongbin di sebuah persimpangan, sebuah bus yang lewat di depannya menghalangi.

Ketika bus itu sudah menjauh, ia mendapati Hongbin sudah tidak ada.

Entah ke mana.

Ia kehilangan jejak Hongbin.

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

"Jadi sebenarnya Hyuk sakit apa? Kenapa kalian sudah mengeluarkannya dari rumah sakit? Memangnya ia sudah sembuh?" ketika mengetahui Hyuk berada di balik pintu, Hongbin memberondong pertanyaan.

Ya, ternyata Hongbin tidak pergi ke tempat di mana ia dapat bersembunyi dari semua orang.

Ia hanya ingin kembali bersama 'keluarga'nya, dan tiba di Las Vegas pada keesokan harinya.

"Penyakitnya tidak ditemukan." Jawab N.

"Apa kau bilang? Tidak ditemukan? Bagaimana bisa?" siapa sih yang tidak merasa heran sekaligus khawatir dengan jawaban yang tidak masuk akal itu?

"Kami juga tidak tahu kenapa bisa seperti itu."

"Aku ingin menemuinya."

"Masuklah. Ia bersama Leo, Sungjae, dan Yoonsun."

Hongbin menyerahkan Yeri, meminta Hyung-nya itu untuk mengambil alih, "Tolong jaga Yeri untukku. Anak ini sudah mulai bisa melupakan Hyuk akhir-akhir ini. Aku tidak mau jika ia melihat Hyuk, ia kembali ingat dan terus memaksa untuk bermain bersama Hyuk."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Hongbin menatap Leo yang tiba-tiba mengarahkan pandangannya ke jendela sambil memicingkan mata.

Leo mengingat sesuatu.

Malam di mana The Dark Light dan The Sixx VIXX bertemu beberapa malam yang lalu, tepatnya ketika mereka berpisah. Ia tidak sengaja melihat Han, anggota termuda The Sixx VIXX, menjatuhkan sebuah foto.

Itu adalah foto Hyuk.

Entah dari mana gadis itu mendapatkannya.

Namun Leo pikir mungkin ia salah lihat.

Mungkin itu hanya seseorang yang secara kebetulan wajahnya mirip dengan Hyuk.

Bersamaan dengan munculnya pemikiran Leo tersebut, Han buru-buru memungut kembali benda yang ia jatuhkan itu.

Pergerakannya memang terlihat mencurigakan.

Dan untuk saat ini tiba-tiba Leo meyakini bahwa yang berada dalam foto itu benar-benar Hyuk, karena berdasarkan ingatannya, gaya rambut spike dan pakaian formal yang dikenakan pria pada foto itu benar-benar seperti apa yang Hyuk miliki.

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

"Aku tidak tahu apa hubungannya dengan penyakit Hyuk. Yang jelas aku memiliki firasat buruk yang kuat tentang ini." Pada N dan Hongbin, Leo menyampaikan sesuatu yang mengganjal di hatinya baru-baru ini.

"Aku tidak yakin. Tapi apa kau yakin akan benar-benar melakukannya?" tanya N.

"Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk memecahkan misteri ini." Jawab Leo, tanpa menatap siapapun. Sejak mengingat kejadian itu, ia tidak bisa berhenti untuk memikirkannya.

"Lakukanlah. Semoga berhasil." Secara tidak langsung N baru saja menyetujui rencana Leo.

"Hongbin, kau yang akan menemaniku." Seperti biasa, Leo tidak akan meminta persetujuan orang yang bersangkutan untuk melakukan hal yang ia inginkan.

"Apa? Kenapa harus aku?"

"Karena kau belum dikenal di kalangan para penjudi di sini. Mereka tidak akan tahu siapa dirimu." Dan tentu saja karena ia memiliki alasan yang bagus dan masuk akal. Bukan semata-mata karena ingin memanfaatkan situasi di mana Ken yang super cemburuan –yang akan langsung mengamuk ketika melarang Leo Oppa-nya pergi berduaan dengan orang lain- itu sedang tidak ada.

"Kau sendiri bagaimana? Kau kan sangat terkenal di sini. Apa kau tidak berpikir kalau mereka akan mengetahuimu?" tanpa harus ada penjelasan kedua, Hongbin sudah bisa menarik konklusi dari kalimat Leo sebelumnya.

"Tentu saja tidak." Jawab Leo, dengan yakin.

"Kenapa?"

"Karena aku terlihat seperti orang lain ketika aku menjadi seorang wanita."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Setelah memastikan lingkungan sekitar sedang sepi terutama dari para penjudi, Leo dan Hongbin memasuki sebuah salon kecantikan yang berada di dalam resort itu.

Leo meminta agar ia dan Hongbin didandani sedemikian rupa agar menyerupai wanita.

"Beberapa hal terpenting untuk menutupi postur tubuh kekar seperti kami adalah mantel bulu tipis, sarung tangan transparan, dan stocking. Karena orang lain akan mengira bahwa mantel bulu itu yang membuat tubuh kami terlihat besar. Sementara sarung tangan transparan dan stocking akan menutupi bulu dan otot-otot yang terlihat sangat pria." Jelas Leo, pada gadis pribumi yang berdiri di depan matanya. Ia terlalu meremehkan kemampuan para pegawai salon untuk menangani crossdressing. Tidak pernah memakaikan pakaian wanita pada pria, bukan berarti mereka tidak bisa menyulap pria menjadi seperti wanita. Untungnya para pegawai salon itu tidak merasa tersinggung.

Leo pikir terakhir kali dalam seumur hidupnya memakai pakaian wanita adalah ketika ia muncul di TV sebagai wanita hamil pada sebuah iklan. Ternyata tidak.

Sebenarnya ia tidak ingin melakukan hal memalukan ini lagi. Namun ia terpaksa berkorban lagi, kali ini demi Hyuk.

Perlu waktu berjam-jam bagi mereka berdua untuk didandani dengan sempurna secara detail.

Rambut kelam panjang tipis yang terurai sebatas dada, agar tidak terlihat berlebihan.

Lensa kontak hitam pekat berdiameter lebar, bulu mata tipis palsu, lipstick merah menggoda, pakaian dalam khusus dengan buah dada berukuran besar, dress hitam selutut dan sepatu hitam mengkilap dengan heels lima senti.

Memakai dandanan casual jelas tidak bisa. Namun Leo juga tidak ingin mereka terlihat seperti tante-tante yang dandanannya berlebihan. Mereka hanya akan memasuki sebuah Casino, bukan datang memenuhi undangan pesta kerajaan. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk berpenampilan simple, namun tetap terlihat elegan.

Hongbin tidak pernah menyangka bahwa ia akan berpenampilan seperti ini. Sempat terpikir olehnya, apakah ini adalah balasan karena ia pernah meminta Leo untuk melakukan crossdressing ketika ia mengidam?

Sentuhan terakhir adalah aroma elegan semprotan parfum Madalynn Wilson.

Ketika sudah berada di luar salon, Leo menyodorkan tabung kecil berisi cairan berwarna hot pink seperti nyala lampu pada Hongbin, "Minumlah."

Hongbin menerimanya, "Apa ini?" ia membaca tulisan yang tercantum pada kertas yang menempel di tabung itu, "'Go Ahra'...?"

Leo membuka tutup tabung lain –yang bertuliskan 'Alicia Keys' yang berada di tangannya, "Ini akan mengubah suaramu menjadi suara perempuan, sesuai nama yang tercantum di tabungnya." Lalu menghabiskannya dengan satu tegukan kilat. Menurutnya, rasanya pahit seperti obat sirup.

"Dari mana kau mendapatkannya?" Hongbin merasa heran. Ada juga cairan seperti ini? Teknologi canggih manusia zaman sekarang bisa membuat hal yang tidak mungkin, menjadi mungkin, pikirnya.

"Bang Yongguk."

Hongbin mengangkat sebelah bibir, "Ya ampun. Pria itu benar-benar memiliki segudang ramuan aneh di markasnya. Bahkan ia membawanya sebagian, atau baru meraciknya di sini. Tunggu dulu. Kenapa untukku harus suara imut Go Ahra sih?! Kenapa tidak yang lebih gagah seperti Goo Hyesun?!"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Apakah tidak ada pilihan lain? Coba hubungi Yongguk Hyung. Tanyakan padanya, persediaan jenis suara siapa saja yang ia punya? Aku ingin memilih sendiri."

"Dengar, Lee Hongbin. Aku tidak peduli akan mirip siapa suara kita nanti. Aku hanya meminta ramuan seperti ini dan ia hanya memberikannya begitu saja. Dan aku tidak melihat nama pada kedua tabung ini, karena aku benar-benar tidak peduli. Paham?"

"Tapi aku ingin suara yang lain, Hyung..."

"Jangan banyak protes. Minum saja cairan yang ada, cepat!"

Terpaksa Hongbin mengikuti jejak Leo untuk menenggak cairan itu.

"Dalam lima menit, suara kita akan berubah."

"Berapa lama obat ini bekerja?"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia campurkan dalam ramuan ini. Yang jelas, terdapat zat yang dapat merangsang pita suara kita menyempit selama sekitar dua belas jam. Jadi kita harus memanfaatkan waktu seefektif mungkin." Leo tentu mengingat fungsi dan cara kerja ramuan itu dari Yongguk.

Mereka langsung berjalan menuju Casino yang berlokasi agak jauh dari salon, dan memasukinya begitu sampai.

Tempat di mana pertarungan antara The Dark Light vs The Sixx VIXX sepakat untuk dilaksanakan.

"Hyung, kita-" baru saja Hongbin ingin menanyakan sesuatu, namun ia spontan menggantungkan kalimat ketika menyadari ada yang aneh dengan suaranya.

"Kenapa?" tanya Leo, yang suaranya juga terdengar berbeda.

Kesempurnaan perubahan suara telah mengabsolutkan penyamaran mereka.

"Suara kita-" Hongbin ingin melanjutkan kalimat, namun ia masih merasa aneh dengan suaranya yang terdengar sangat... imut. Seperti permen.

"Pipimu merona." Komentar Leo, asal. Dengan jenis suara yang lembut. Mungkin perbandingannya tidak jauh dengan air susu.

"Ini bukan rona alami! Ini adalah blush on!" Hongbin memprotes. Jika blush on adalah penyebabnya, untuk apa Leo berkomentar? Toh ia sendiri juga memakai blush on.

"Blush on, atau blushing karena kau malu dengan suara indahmu itu?" Leo menyempatkan diri untuk sedikit bergurau, yang setelahnya ia langsung melihat Han dari kejauhan sedang asyik bermain.

"Suaramu terdengar lebih merdu. Lembut sekali." Hongbin menahan tawa.

"Merdu? Aku tidak sedang bernyanyi. Sudahlah. Mulailah serius. Apa kau siap, Lucia?"

Sejenak Hongbin menahan nafas kegugupan.

Ada rasa takut yang menjalar di separuh hatinya.

Ia hanya takut penyamarannya akan terbongkar.

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah berbohong –kecuali demi kebaikan, apalagi hingga menyamar.

Penyamaran adalah sebuah kebohongan yang dilakukan tidak hanya melalui kata-kata, namun secara fisik, dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki, semuanya adalah kebohongan.

Tapi tenang saja, menjadi anggota The Dark Light selama lebih dari satu tahun membuatnya dapat memanipulasi banyak hal, termasuk ekspresi wajahnya.

How can he bear with it then?

Hongbin menghembuskan nafas perlahan, "Aku siap, Elianna."

Dengan iseng mereka bergabung dalam permainan yang sedang dilakukan oleh Han. Kebetulan gadis itu sedang terpisah dari kelompoknya. Ia hanya sendiri saat ini. Dan anggota The Sixx VIXX yang lain, sepertinya sedang tidak berada di tempat ini.

Tidak hanya bermain, namun juga berbasa-basi.

"The Dark Light hanyalah sekumpulan pria bodoh yang menutupi keimutan mereka dengan tampang sok garang-nya. Dan pemimpin mereka, si kucing imut itu, adalah orang yang sok diplomatis. Ia pikir ia itu intelek? I don't think so."

Hongbin sedikit terkesiap.

Untung saja Han yang sibuk bermain sendiri itu tidak mendengar apalagi melihat ekspresi itu.

Ia menggaruk kepala dengan kasar. Merasa sedikit kesulitan dengan permainan mind-blowing di hadapannya ini adalah alasannya. Kalau di Gambrel Gambler –gedung perjudian yang letaknya sekitar delapan kilometer dari markas The dark Light- sih tidak mungkin ada wanita yang berani melakukan hal itu. Gedung yang isinya serba formal itu dari cara berpakaian saja harus formal. Kelakuan para wanita di dalamnya juga pasti menunjukkan keanggunan. Tidak seperti Las Vegas yang pengunjung wanita seluruh Casino-nya tidak tertata, khususnya dalam berpakaian dan tingkah laku. Mungkin ia hanya ingin mempertahankan simbol ikonik wanita Las Vegas yang tak terpatahkan.

' _Sok diplomatis', kau bilang? Hello, nenek sihir. Apakah kau memiliki cermin di tempat persembunyian The Sixx VIXX? Apa kau tidak menyadari siapa yang sebenarnya sok diplomatis? Dan mengataiku kucing imut segala. Beraninya kau..._

Yang bisa Leo lakukan saat ini hanyalah menyemat senyum sebagai tanggapan. Bukan benar-benar menyampaikan apa yang barusan ada dalam pikirannya.

Baru saja Hongbin membuka mulut untuk membalas kalimat pedas gadis yang tidak mengetahui penyamaran mereka itu, namun tanpa sepengetahuan Han, Leo segera memegang pergelangan tangan Hongbin tanpa menatap wajahnya sama sekali.

Hongbin hanya melihat Leo tersenyum ke arah gadis itu, seolah meminta Hongbin untuk mengikuti apa yang dilakukannya.

Leo yakin anak buah terbarunya ini tidak cukup bodoh untuk memahami maksudnya. Maka tidak lama kemudian ia melepas tangannya dari pria –yang dibalut busana wanita, yang berdiri berdampingan dengannya itu.

Benar saja, Hongbin mengukir senyum yang serupa.

Ia harus ingat, bahwa ia sedang menyamar. Apapun yang gadis itu katakan, apapun yang gadis itu lakukan, apapun yang terjadi, abaikan. Tetaplah bersikap tenang. Tetaplah bersikap seolah-olah ia tidak pro terhadap The Dark Light.

"Terakhir aku bertemu mereka, aku tidak melihat si Jenkins." Ujar Han. Jenkins adalah marga Ken. Nama Inggris Ken adalah Ken Jenkins. "Saat itu ia pasti sedang melakukan perawatan kecantikan di wajahnya yang sudah sangat mulus itu agar menjadi lebih mulus seperti porslen. Aku jadi penasaran, seberapa tebal foundation, pelembab, BB Cream, CC Cream dan bedak yang ia aplikasikan di permukaan kulit wajahnya. Kukira ia hanya terobsesi menjadi boneka Ken-nya Barbie. Ternyata ia ingin menjadi mannequin juga. Kalau begitu seharusnya ia mulai memajangkan dirinya saja di depan etalase department store. Tidak usah bergabung dalam perjudian lagi. Berjudi memang bukanlah hal yang cocok untuk pria pesolek seperti dirinya. Lagipula ia pikir dengan melakukan hal itu ia jadi terlihat lebih baik? He must be kidding me, mustn't he?" Cerocosnya. Tidak tahu juga atas dasar apa dan pemikiran dari mana ia bisa menuduh Ken macam-macam seperti itu.

Wajah Leo merah padam secara keseluruhan.

Ia sedang menahan kemarahan.

Namun tak lama setelah itu, ia terbahak.

Seriously, Hyung! Pikir Hongbin.

 _Si gossip girl ini baru saja mengatai kekasihmu, tapi kau malah menanggapinya dengan tawa seolah menimpali?!_

Di saat yang bersamaan, Hongbin merasa kesal sekaligus sangat terkesan dengan kemampuan menahan diri sang pemimpin. Bagaimana bisa? Pikirnya. Namun ia sendiri akhirnya menyusul tawa itu.

 _Sebenarnya sudah berapa kali kau melakukan penyamaran seperti ini?_

"That's right. Sekalian saja ia jadi Barbie-nya. Jika harus menjadi mannequin, ia lebih cocok untuk menjadi boneka perempuan." Ujar Leo dengan santainya, seakan semua yang dikatakan Han tentang Ken bukanlah apa-apa.

Hongbin sweatdrop.

 _Jangan-jangan apa yang kau katakan itu sesuai dengan isi hati_ _mu_ _. Bahwa kau ingin Ken Hyung berubah menjadi sosok perempuan. Memangnya kau tidak mau menerimanya apa adanya?_

"Anyway, aku membaca berita di internet bahwa perusahaan besar milik si Kim yang sering muncul di iklan itu sekarang hancur ya?"

Refleks Hongbin mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada Han.

"Kubilang juga apa. The Dark Light memang bodoh. Lihat saja salah satu anggotanya. Ia tidak bisa mengelola perusahaannya dengan baik. Ketika ia mengalahkan Ruby di permainan Poker pada malam itu saja, kupikir ia hanya sedang beruntung. Ia pasti sebenarnya adalah orang yang suka mendapatkan kesialan. Kekasihnya pasti sangat menyesal karena bersedia untuk menjadi pendamping hidupnya. Dan anaknya pasti akan menyesal juga karena memiliki ayah seperti dirinya. Tunggu dulu. Memangnya dalam keadaan seperti itu, ia masih bisa ingat anaknya?"

Leo segera melirik Hongbin. Takut kalau Hongbin tidak mampu untuk mengabaikan kalimat menyakitkan itu.

Memang, inginnya sih Hongbin merobek mulut gadis itu.

Ingin sekali.

Tapi tidak.

Hongbin tetap tersenyum. Seperti berpura-pura bahagia di saat bongkahan batu besar menimpa tubuhnya.

Entah sampai kapan ia harus mempertahankan lengkungan bulan sabit di bibirnya itu. Pipinya mulai terasa keram untuk menanggapi kalimat panjang itu dengan senyuman yang menempel secara konsisten di wajahnya. Seperti sebuah lukisan.

Ia bahkan merasa baru saja menemukan salah satu cara berolahraga yang tidak membuang banyak tenaga untuk membangkitkan adrenalin.

Secara fisik, memang mudah. Tapi hati, siapa sih yang tahan untuk disakiti? Maka yang ia butuhkan untuk olahraga ini adalah mental yang kuat.

Jika tidak ingat bahwa ini adalah bagian dari perjuangan untuk menyelamatkan nyawa maknae kesayangannya, Hongbin sudah melempar seluruh atribut kewanitaannya sejak tadi.

Dengan begini, lulus sudah profesionalitas penyamaran Hongbin dalam kategori manipulasi refleks ekspresi. Setidaknya menurut penilaian Leo.

Hongbin tidak habis pikir. Ia malah ingin bertanya pada Han, apa sih poinnya membicarakan orang lain seperti itu? Apa yang kau dapatkan dari sana? Uang?

Waktu yang berjalan terasa lambat. Lebih dari dua puluh menit berlalu, dan sejauh ini signifikansi tanda-tanda pembukaan topik yang akan mengantar mereka pada tujuan utama belum terlihat.

Hingga entah dari mana asal mulanya, basa-basi itu mengarah ke sebuah obrolan penuh makna.

"Aku tidak tahu harus meminta bantuan siapa lagi. Aku sudah mencoba mencari orang yang ahli dalam bidang itu. Tapi aku tidak menemukannya."

Hongbin dan Leo saling pandang, lalu kembali menatap Han.

"Seandainya aku bisa menemukan orang yang kubutuhkan. Aku bisa segera menyelesaikannya malam ini untuk Norah, tanpa harus begadang semalaman." Gadis itu memajukan bibir.

Inilah celahnya.

Leo mengedipkan sebelah mata pada Hongbin. Hongbin mengangguk pelan sebagai balasan, dan kembali menatap Han, "Elianna sangat ahli dalam bidang sistem pengoperasian elektronik dan mesin. Mungkin ia bisa membantu. Mau mencoba?"

Seketika Han menunjukkan antusiasme, "Benarkah? Aku bisa langsung membawa kalian ke tempatku sekarang jika kalian mau."

Leo mengangkat sebelah bibir, menunjukkan seringai.

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Han memperhatikan bagaimana Leo yang menjelma sebagai Elianna itu benar-benar lihai dalam mengerjakan keahliannya. Menyusun suatu sistem pengoperasian sebuah mesin.

Sesekali Hongbin melirik jam dinding yang seolah melambat. Bahkan jarum terpanjang yang menunjukkan detik-detik waktu yang berlalu itu terlihat meledeki dan menertawainya.

Ia hanya ingin gadis bule itu cepat pergi, sehingga ia dan sang pemimpin dapat segera melanjutkan misinya dan menyelesaikannya dengan cepat.

Dan hal itulah yang tidak Hongbin sadari, bahwa menunggu timing yang tepat adalah bagian dari misi mereka juga. Secara teknis ia sedang diorientasikan dengan praktek langsung di lapangan seperti ini.

"Kerjamu sangat bagus. Kalau begitu aku tinggal dulu ya. Kalau ada apa-apa, aku ada di kamarku." Ujar Han.

 _Bukannya dari tadi…_

"Baiklah." Jawab Leo dan Hongbin, serempak.

 _Ah… Akhirnya…_

"Hyung, kau hebat sekali. Seperti seorang ilmuwan yang sedang membuat sebuah mesin penemuan saja."

"Kenapa kau terlihat takjub? Bukankah kau sudah tahu bahwa sistem pergerakan dan rancangan labirin gelap The Dark Light itu aku yang melakukannya?"

Hongbin menggaruk tengkuk, "Oh iya ya. Aku lupa."

Ekspresi Hongbin yang terlihat imut itu membuat Leo tersenyum.

"Lalu sekarang, apakah kau benar-benar akan menyelesaikan mesin ini?" tanya Hongbin.

 _Hongbin, kau itu polos atau bodoh?_

"Tentu saja tidak. Inilah saatnya bagi kita untuk beraksi."

"Kita akan mulai dari mana? Apakah lewat pintu kamarnya? Atau jendela?"

"Tidak keduanya."

"Lalu?"

"Melalui pipa."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Leo memimpin Hongbin merangkak di dalam sebuah pipa yang terhubung ke bagian langit-langit kamar tidur Han. Ketika berada tepat di atas kamar itu, Leo mengintip dari celah.

Awalnya ia memicingkan mata ketika melihat gadis itu terduduk di meja kerjanya sambil memegang sesuatu di kedua tangan.

Ia juga melihat selembar foto disandarkan pada dinding di mana meja itu menempel.

Foto yang beberapa hari lalu ia lihat.

Foto yang Han jatuhkan di Casino.

Foto Hyuk.

Dan begitu Leo melihat dengan jelas apa yang dipegang gadis itu, ia membulatkan mata.

"Bukankah itu adalah… Voodoo Doll…?!"

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Dari atas atap beton kediaman Han, Leo sedikit mengintip ke bawah. Tepatnya ke arah sang penghuni rumah yang terlihat baru saja berlari keluar untuk mencari pelaku pencurian sebuah boneka, jarum besar, dan selembar foto. Menghilangnya sosok ahli pengoperasian mesin di ruangannya menggenapkan keyakinan siapa yang berada di balik semua ini.

Spontan Leo menunduk, ketika melihat gadis itu menoleh ke arah atap tempat tinggalnya.

Untung saja gerakan Leo begitu cepat, sehingga Han tidak melihatnya.

Gadis itu kembali menyambung langkah ke depan, melanjutkan untuk berlari.

Nafas Leo dan Hongbin mulai teratur, "Hah... hampir saja kita ketahuan..." ujar Hongbin, merasa lega, "Sulit dipercaya, kita bisa lolos dengan memakai sepatu heels ini ketika berlari."

"Jangan senang dulu. Bagaimanapun, ia telah mengetahui siapa yang mencuri Voodoo Doll miliknya."

"Setidaknya penyamaran kita tidak ketahuan. Kita tidak akan selamanya berada di dalam pakaian ini kan?"

"Jangan khawatir. Ini bukan film Clown, di mana kostum yang dipakai itu memiliki kutukan dan tidak bisa dilepas. Kau tidak mau kan berpakaian seperti ini selamanya?"

Hongbin bergidik ngeri membayangkan dirinya harus berpenampilan layaknya seorang wanita setiap hari.

Nah, itu baru namanya kutukan.

"Ayo."

Leo membawa Hongbin menuruni atap itu melalui tangga belakang, sehingga arahnya berlawanan dengan tempat Han berlari.

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

BRAKKK!

Leo membuka pintu kamar Hyuk dengan kasar. Bawaan dirinya yang tidak berhenti berlari sejak meninggalkan rumah Han.

Semua orang yang berada di dalam ruangan itu menoleh ke asal suara karena merasa terkejut. Terlebih karena kelihatannya baru saja ada dua orang asing yang masuk.

"Leona?" N yang sedang membawa Yeri di lengannya itu memastikan.

"Bukan." Jawab Leo.

"Mimi?"

"Apa kau bilang?" Leo tidak terima.

"Hey, tidak perlu marah seperti itu. Mimi kan adalah panggilan kesayangan dari Ken untukmu. Ya… setidaknya sebelum ia mengalami kecelakaan."

"Aku Elianna. Tak dapatkah kau melihat perbedaan style yang kentara antara Elianna dan Leona? Apalagi Mimi. Mimi adalah seorang pria."

"Masa bodohlah. Lagipula, sejak kapan juga kau bisa mempedulikan hal tidak penting seperti itu? Tunggu sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang aneh. Apa yang terjadi dengan suaramu?"

"Ramuan. Sialnya, suaraku baru akan kembali seperti semula tujuh jam lagi."

Atas dasar pemberitahuan N tentang keberadaan Hongbin, Ravi berada di sana.

Ia terdiam mematung melihat sosok Hongbin yang begitu cantik di dalam balutan pakaian wanita.

Ada apa dengannya? Kemarin saja ia berusaha untuk mengejar Hongbin. Sekarang orang yang ia cari sudah berada di depan mata. Namun seperti ada sesuatu yang menahan lidahnya untuk tetap tidak mengatakan apapun pada Hongbin, dan melanjutkan untuk mendiamkannya.

Bodoh.

Hongbin menatap wajah Ravi dari kening hingga ujung dagu dengan sekilas. Ia melihat rambut hitam sedikit tumbuh di atas bibir dan dagu milik Ravi.

Terlalu banyak tekanan yang dilalui pria itu, hingga ia lupa untuk bercukur.

Selebihnya, Hongbin menatap mata kekasihnya itu sekilas, dan langsung memalingkan muka.

"Hongbin, kau kah itu?" tanya N.

"Ya. Aku adalah Hongbin. Jadi jangan lagi memanggilku dengan nama Lucia."

"Aku bahkan tidak tahu kalau kau memakai nama itu. Kukira kau akan memakai nama Pink Bean atau Honey Beanie Sweety."

"Hyung!"

"Kenapa tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oppa'?"

"Leo Oppa? Hongbin Oppa? Ini benar-benar kalian? Sulit dipercaya." Ungkap Newsun.

Hongbin memajukan bibir, "Aku tidak akan menganggap itu sebagai sebuah pujian, Choi Yoonsun."

"Dan aku pun tidak bermaksud untuk memuji. Hanya ungkapan."

"Kau sudah baik-baik saja Hyuk?" tanya Hongbin.

Hyuk mengangguk.

Hongbin mendekap Hyuk, "Ah... syukurlah..." ia melepaskan pelukan itu, "Kau telah membuat kami semua khawatir. Aku merasa sakit melihat adikku tercinta satu-satunya ini sakit."

Hyuk terkekeh kecil, "Maafkan aku Eomma..."

Leo melemparkan sebuah boneka guna-guna yang ia keluarkan dari tas cantiknya ke arah N, dan ditangkapnya.

"Itulah penyebabnya." Ungkap Leo.

"Voodoo doll? The Sixx VIXX melakukan ilmu hitam dan menjadikan Hyuk sebagai korban? Mereka pasti ingin menang dengan cara kotor ini. Dasar tidak profesional." Komentar N.

"Menurutku, yang melakukan ini hanya Han saja. Tidak ada anggota lain yang terlibat."

"Dari mana kau bisa menarik konklusi seperti itu? Bagaimana kalau semua anggota mereka terlibat? Bisa saja kan ini adalah rencana anggotanya yang lain. Atau mungkin anggota yang lain ada yang menyetujui dan tidak mempermasalahkan hal ini?"

"Kita tidak punya bukti kuat daripada harus menuduh mereka semua seperti itu."

"Apakah boneka ini benar-benar berfungsi?"

Yeri menggigit lengan boneka itu. Seolah ingin menuntaskan pertanyaan N.

"Argh!" Hyuk berteriak ketika meremas lengannya yang terasa sakit luar biasa. Newsun langsung meraih lengan itu dan mengusapinya.

Sementara itu Sungjae merebut benda itu dari tangan N, "Jangan bermain-main dengan ilmu hitam! Kau bisa saja mematahkan lengan Hyuk!" ia terlihat marah. Tidak terima melihat Hyuk-nya disakiti.

Seketika Yeri menangis dengan kencang.

Semua orang menatap Sungjae.

Hongbin mengambil alih Yeri. Anak itu perlahan kembali tenang, seolah tidak dapat tertipu dengan penampilan sang ibu saat ini. Perasaan seorang anak terhadap ibunya memang tidak pernah bohong. Entah sejak kapan pula anak yang biasanya rewel meskipun Hongbin telah berusaha untuk menenangkannya ini sekarang bisa menjadi anak yang manis.

"Maaf Hyung, aku-"

Hongbin tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa Sungjae. Aku mengerti perasaanmu. Aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama jika aku jadi kau. Kau tidak bermaksud untuk seperti itu, iya kan?"

"Ya ampun. Ternyata santetnya masih menempel dengan Hyuk. Lalu bagaimana bisa Hyuk tetap merasa sakit meskipun tadi Han sedang meninggalkan boneka itu untuk pergi ke Casino?" tanya N.

"Ia menyimpan boneka itu di tempat yang panas, sehingga rasa sakit yang Hyuk rasakan tidak ada celah."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

"Kau mau ke mana Leo?" di koridor hotel, N melihat Leo yang baru saja keluar dari dalam kamarnya.

Keadaan sudah kembali seperti semula. Karena sebelumnya, dengan bayaran besar, Leo telah meminta seseorang berpenampilan Gibsy untuk mematahkan ilmu hitam itu.

Hingga akhirnya Hyuk dan seluruh anggota The Dark Light sudah terlindung oleh mantra yang diberikan.

"Menghirup udara segar."

Newsun telah kembali ke rumahnya, karena ia harus pergi ke sekolah. Lagipula ia sudah sering bolak-balik ke Amerika. Jadi negeri Paman Sam ini sudah tidak aneh lagi baginya. Sementara Sungjae yang tidak pernah mampu bahkan hanya untuk pergi ke pulau Jeju, tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan bagus ini untuk tetap tinggal di sini bersama The Dark Light, hingga urusan mereka selesai sebelum pulang ke tempat tinggal asal.

"Jangan pergi sendirian. Bahkan seorang leader tangguh sepertimu juga terancam bahaya."

"Beberapa hari yang lalu Hyuk pergi hanya bersama Yeri. Anggaplah kalau ia sendirian. Dan ia tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi-"

"Sampai kapan kita harus terus dihantui rasa takut untuk pergi keluyuran sendirian? Jika Hongbin saja berani mengizinkan Hyuk membawa Yeri, kenapa kau harus sekhawatir itu padaku?"

"Setidaknya bawalah seseorang bersamamu."

"Siapa yang bisa kuajak? Ken tidak ada di sini."

N sweatdrop. Merasa hanya dianggap sebagai hantu yang tidak kelihatan.

"Jika kau melihat baik-baik, ada orang lain di sini selain Ken."

Leo memicingkan mata. Mewaspadai sebuah kode yang ditampilkan sang lawan bicara, "Kau sebenarnya ingin bilang kalau kau ingin aku mengajakmu?"

N mengangguk antusias.

"Untuk apa? Aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Hei! Berhentilah bersikap dingin seperti itu padaku! Kalau memang alasanmu hanya ingin sendiri, kau tidak perlu bilang bahwa kau tidak bisa mengajak siapa-siapa karena tidak ada Ken di sini. Bilang saja kalau kau tidak mau pergi bersamaku."

"Apa yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya merasa khawatir saja padamu."

"Jangan berlebihan. Aku akan baik-baik saja. Atau jangan-jangan, kau menyukaiku ya? Sehingga kau ingin selalu berada di sampingku dan tidak mau kita berpisah."

"Cih. Kau terlalu percaya diri. Aku ini masih menyukai perempuan. Sudah kubilang, kalaupun aku menyukai pria, aku tidak akan menyukaimu. Aku akan menyukai pria tampan seperti Ken misalnya, eh?" N langsung membekap mulut, merasa salah bicara.

"Barusan kau bilang apa?"

N mengibas-ngibaskan tangan, "Tidak, tidak bilang apa-apa. Hanya mengatakan bahwa kau sebaiknya mengajakku pergi, agar kau lebih aman. Itu saja kok."

Leo mendekatkan bibir ke depan telinga N, membisikkan sesuatu, "Jika sesuatu yang buruk terjadi padaku, akan kubawakan untukmu Banana Milk special edition langsung dari pabrik utamanya di sini sebelum didistribusikan ke manapun." Intonasi dingin tidak pernah luntur dari kalimatnya. Semua orang juga tahu, hal itu telah menjadi satu kesatuan dalam diri Leo.

Tanpa melanjutkan kalimat, ia berlalu. Pergi meninggalkan N begitu saja.

"Jung Taekwoon. Beraninya kau mencampakkanku dalam keadaanku yang tengsin ini. Cih."

Bagaimanapun, ia tidak bisa untuk benar-benar membenci Leo atas perbuatannya itu. Namun ia pikir, salah satu sifat buruk yang ada pada diri Leo itu sekali-sekali perlu dikritisi.

Nanti, lihat saja saat yang tepat.

Saat yang bagus untuk membuat **momen** yang 'bagus' antara mereka berdua.

"Sepertinya ada yang sedang merindukan saat-saat di mana ada seseorang yang mengajaknya untuk berjalan-jalan." Gumam sebuah suara iseng. Ravi adalah sang pelaku, "Memang benar, atau hanya perasaanku saja? Jika kuperhatikan, kelihatannya kau semakin dekat saja dengan Leo Hyung. Atau kau yang terus mendekatinya secara sepihak? Sebenarnya aku tidak ingin berpikir macam-macam, tapi… ada apa dengan kalian? Ada apa di antara kalian? Sebaiknya tidak perlu berharap banyak padanya. Kau tahu sendiri kan ia sudah ada yang punya."

"Kau benar bahwa sebaiknya kau tidak berpikir macam-macam tentang itu. Kau tidak dengar tadi aku bilang apa? Aku ini masih menyukai perempuan."

"Hyuk juga menyukai perempuan. Tapi ia menyukai laki-laki juga. Mungkin sebenarnya ia tidak bisa memilih. Jadi ia memilih keduanya."

"Jangan samakan aku dengan maknae labil itu. Aku berbeda dengannya. Aku hanya bisa menyukai satu jenis saja. Aku straight."

"Awalnya Hongbin juga bersikeras mengatakan hal itu. Lalu Ken Hyung, kau ingat saat ia masih memiliki trauma akibat insiden perkosaan ramai-ramai itu? Disentuh sedikit olehku saja ia langsung membentakku dan mengatakan bahwa ia bukanlah seorang gay. Tapi sekarang, lihatlah mereka. Berbanding terbalik. Hongbin tidak mau aku meninggalkannya. Ken Hyung akhirnya jatuh cinta pada Leo Hyung. Apalagi kalau kasusnya adalah trauma pada lawan jenis seperti Leo Hyung yang ditinggal pergi Sulli dan aku yang ditinggal mati Diana. Kau juga ditinggal pergi Nara Noona. Apa kau tidak merasa trauma juga?"

"Kau dan Leo memiliki mental yang buruk. Baru segitu saja sudah trauma. Tidak semua perempuan itu sama. Aku bisa saja mendapatkan seseorang yang tidak akan meninggalkanku. Untuk apa pindah haluan? Laki-laki juga belum tentu setia. Buktinya, Ken mencampakkan Yooyoung. Dan tidak mungkin bagiku untuk menyukai sesama jenis."

"Dari bukti-bukti yang telah kita lihat selama ini sih… tidak ada yang tidak mungkin. Jadi sebaiknya hati-hati kalau bicara."

"Tidak perlu memperburuk mood-ku yang sudah jelek dari sananya ini."

"Benarkah? Tadinya aku ingin mengajak pergi seseorang yang kelihatannya sedang kesepian."

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Ya sudah. Aku akan mengajak Sungjae saja kalau kau tidak mau."

Ravi berlalu. Membiarkan N hanya bengong melihat tingkah aneh dongsaeng-nya itu.

"Kalau tidak niat mengajakku, tidak perlu muncul di hadapanku saja sejak awal. Mana menceramahiku yang tidak-tidak. Dasar ulat jelek sialan."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Leo sudah tidak sabar ingin segera bertemu dengan Ken. Namun ia harus bersabar lebih lama untuk memaksimalkan kepulihan kekasihnya itu.

Ia berniat untuk membelikan sesuatu untuk Ken. Bisa saja ia membelikan boneka, karena Ken yang sedang 'abnormal' itu akan merasa sangat senang dengan hadiah semacam itu. Tapi bukankah mereka akan bertemu ketika Ken sudah tidak lagi menyukai benda yang disukai perempuan dan anak-anak itu?

Leo berdiri di hadapan etalase toko buku.

 _Kita lihat... kira-kira ensiklopedia tentang apa lagi yang belum melengkapi koleksi buku ensiklopedia milik Ken?_

"Bagaimana kalau tentang bunga dari seluruh dunia? Kupikir Ken menyukai sesuatu yang indah dan berwarna."

Leo menggeleng.

Ia melanjutkan langkah di trotoar, selagi berpikir.

 _Ia suka menggambar dan melukis. Apakah aku harus membelikan kanvas dan peralatan melukis?_

"Ah... tidak. Ia pasti sudah punya di kamarnya."

 _Bagaimana kalau Manhattan yang langsung diracik sendiri oleh tangan ahlinya di sini? Apakah Ken akan menyukainya?_

Bruk!

Kehilangan fokus, membuat Leo bertabrakan dengan seorang pria ketika berjalan.

Ia segera menolong orang itu membereskan barang-barangnya yang tercecer di bawah, "Sorry."

"Never mind."

Orang selewat itupun pergi. Mengendarai sepeda yang ia ambil secara asal yang terparkir di depan toko buku yang tadi Leo lewati.

Tidak lama setelah itu, terdengar teriakan seorang gadis dari depan toko itu, "PENCURIII! DIA MENGAMBIL SEPEDAKUUU!"

Leo menoleh.

Yang dimaksud pencuri itu adalah seseorang yang baru saja bertabrakan dengannya.

Atau orang itu memang menabraknya dengan sengaja?

Ketika tersadar, ia memeriksa saku mantelnya.

Dompetnya tidak berada di tempatnya.

"HEI! BERHENTI KAU!"

Ia berlari secepat yang ia bisa, mencoba untuk mengejar si pencuri yang berusaha mengayuh sepeda sekencang angin.

Ketika melewati sebuah gang kecil di sampingnya, seseorang mencekik leher pencuri itu hanya dengan satu tangan hingga terjatuh. Membuat sepeda itu ikut terjatuh setelah melaju sendiri sejauh sepuluh meter.

Leo berhenti berlari. Dari kejauhan, memperhatikan seorang pria yang sedang sibuk melumpuhkan titik-titik penting di tubuh si pencuri dengan gerakan cepat.

Hingga pria yang telah mencuri dompet dan sepeda itu tak berkutik.

"Sebaiknya kau berhenti melakukan hal ini, jika kau tidak ingin kulaporkan pada polisi." Bisik si pahlawan, tepat di telinga si pencuri. Setelah berbisik, ia lalu bangkit.

Sang penyelamat itu membawakan sepeda itu pada pemiliknya dengan mengendarainya.

 _Hebat sekali. Gerakannya begitu cepat. Ia dapat menjatuhkan pencuri itu dari sepeda yang sedang melaju kencang itu hanya dengan menggunakan satu tangan..._

Leo sendiri sibuk melamun, hingga lupa bahwa pria penyelamat itu telah menghilang dari pandangannya.

"Tunggu dulu. Dompetku?!"

Seseorang berhasil mengagetkan Leo ketika menepuk pundak Leo dari belakang, namun itu tidak membuatnya langsung menoleh.

Orang yang berdiri di balik tubuh Leo itu menyodorkan sebuah benda di depan wajah Leo, "Milikmu." Yang membuat Leo akhirnya menoleh, dan membalikkan badannya juga.

"Ken?!"

Yang dipanggil, mengukir senyuman hangat.

Tanpa ingat lagi dengan dompetnya, Leo langsung menarik Ken ke dalam dekapannya.

Ken membalas pelukan itu.

"Bagaimana kabarmu? Aku sangat merindukanmu…" ungkap Leo, begitu sentuhan mereka terlepas.

"Grandma has taken care of me well."

"Kukira yang tadi itu bukan kau."

"Siapa lagi memangnya?"

"Have you recover?"

"Apapun yang kau lihat pada diriku saat ini, yang jelas aku tidak ingin lagi mengingat ketika aku bersikap manja padamu. Itu sangat menjijikan. Aku melakukannya di luar akal sehatku. Saat itu aku sedang tidak waras, Hyung."

"'Hyung'? Kau tidak memanggilku dengan sebutan 'Oppa' lagi?"

"Er... itu juga adalah kelakuanku yang memalukan yang paling ingin aku lupakan."

"Aku akan merindukan saat-saat itu. Kau tahu? Menurutku hal itu adalah bagian dari pengalaman yang sedikit menyenangkan."

"Apa? Kau pikir aku kena gegar otak itu adalah pengalaman yang menyenangkan?" protes Ken, tidak terima.

"Tidak, bukan itu maksudku. Jangan salah paham. Normalnya kau bersikap dingin sepertiku dan Hongbin. Kau banyak bicara hanya sekali-kali. Dan ketika kau sakit, kau manja dan lucu. Aku sangat suka itu. Yang aku tidak suka itu jika kau sudah menyusahkanku. Seperti sifat cemburuanmu yang berlebihan. Cemburu itu bagus, berarti kau tidak mau kehilanganku. Tapi jika sampai kau memarahiku, itu sangat mengganggu. Sementara kau sendiri seenaknya membuatku cemburu dengan bermesraan dengan orang lain. Dan paling sering kau lakukan dengan Hyuk." Leo menjelaskan, seolah Ken saat ini benar-benar lupa dengan apa saja yang telah ia lakukan ketika ia sakit.

"Ya sudah. Sekarang kan aku bisa lebih menahan diriku lagi seperti semula."

"Tadinya ketika melihat gejala-gejala yang kau alami saat itu, kukira kau hamil."

"Tapi aku lebih baik hamil dari pada harus gegar otak. Rasanya sungguh gila."

"Benarkah? Kau sudah siap jika kita punya anak dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Tidak."

"Kenapa?"

"Kau pikir proses memiliki anak itu mudah? Kalau mau, kau saja yang hamil. Jangan aku. Bagaimana?" gurau Ken.

"Kalau itu bisa membuatmu bahagia, aku bersedia untuk menanggung kesulitan-kesulitan itu. Seandainya aku bisa."

"Kau tidak bisa?"

"Aku bukanlah seorang interseks. Aku tidak memiliki rahim sepertimu dan Hongbin."

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Kau pernah datang ke dokter kandungan?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak punya alasan untuk pergi ke sana sendirian."

"Lalu?"

"Dari sekian banyak pria yang pernah berhubungan intim denganku, aku pernah bertukar posisi. Dan aku tetap menjadi pria tulen kan?"

Ken membulatkan mata, "Jadi dua tahun yang lalu kau pernah menjadi 'buttom'? Sulit dipercaya."

"Tiga kali."

"Atas dasar apa kau bersedia berada di posisi itu?"

"Bosan, ingin mencoba sensasi baru, ingin tahu rasanya. Kira-kira sih begitu. Dan hasilnya, ternyata aku tidak sanggup di percobaan ketiga itu."

Ken menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Wow. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan segagah apa ketiga pria itu. Terutama pria ketiga yang berhasil membuatmu merasa tidak sanggup lagi itu."

"Tidak usah dibayangkan."

"Apakah salah satu dari mereka adalah pria yang berperan sebagai suamimu di iklan susu itu?" Ken tersenyum jahil.

Leo memukul pelan kepala Ken, "Tentu saja bukan. Kau ini ada-ada saja. Pria di iklan itu bahkan tidak tahu bahwa aku adalah laki-laki. Jika ia tahu, ia tentu tidak akan bersedia untuk menjadi lawan mainku."

"Pasti ia tetap mau. Karena ia mendapat bayaran untuk itu."

"Tetap saja, ia tidak akan mendapatkan feel dan kemistri denganku. Maka hasilnya tidak akan bagus."

"Sok tahu. Ia adalah seorang model profesional. Ia akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Sudahlah. Intinya bukan dia."

"Seorang Jung Taekwoon pernah menjadi buttom sebanyak tiga kali. Ini adalah berita besar bagi The Dark Light."

"Tidak, tidak, Ken. Tidak boleh ada yang tahu hal ini. Ini adalah rahasia kita. Hanya kita berdua, oke?"

Ken merasa baru saja memikul beban berat. Ia ingin sekali menyebarkan hal besar ini, padahal.

 _Tapi… jangan deh. Kasian Leo Hyung…_

"Apa kau bersedia untuk bertukar posisi denganku juga?" tanya Ken.

"Tentu."

"Bagus. Langsung kita lakukan sore ini?" Ken bergurau lagi. Ia memang bukan tipikal pria yang senang untuk melakukan hubungan badan. Jadi tidak mungkin ia serius dengan kata-katanya barusan.

"Kau pasti bercanda."

"Sudahlah. Ini, ambil saja dompetmu." Ken memasukkan dompet itu ke dalam saku mantel Leo.

"Terimakasih. Kau hebat sekali. Maksudku, seharusnya kau lihat dirimu tadi. Sebenarnya itu sangat berbahaya, kalau saja kau tidak segera melumpuhkan bagian-bagian vital ototnya. Bagaimana bisa kau melakukan itu?"

"Siapa sih yang tidak kesal melihat dompet pacarnya dicuri orang? Pencuri itu memang pantas diberi pelajaran. Oh iya, lihat apa yang kupunya!" Ken memamerkan dua lembar tiket konser musik orkestra di tangannya.

Leo melihat tulisan dan gambar yang tercantum di permukaan kertas berbentuk persegi panjang itu, "Carmen Sarahi, Sia Koskina, dan Park Hyena? Bukankah mereka adalah tiga diva yang berasal dari Meksiko, Yunani, dan Korea, yang sedang naik daun baru-baru ini? Dari mana kau mendapatkan tiket ini?"

"Gadis pemilik sepeda tadi yang memberikannya sebagai tanda terimakasih. Aku sudah menolaknya, tapi ia memaksa."

"Ia baik sekali."

"Ini akan menjadi sebuah kolaborasi dengan harmonisasi terhebat sepanjang masa." Ken terlihat antusias.

"Malam ini? Apakah tidak terlalu mendadak?" tanya Leo, begitu membaca tanggal dan jam penampilan tiga diva yang tercantum pada kertas yang Ken pegang.

"Tidak ada hal yang terlalu mendadak untuk seseorang yang istimewa." Ken menampilkan senyum terbaiknya. Sangat bermaksud menujukan kalimatnya itu pada seseorang yang sekarang sedang bersamanya.

"Aku akan berpenampilan sangat tampan malam ini."

Ken menangkup pipi kiri Leo, mengusap-usapkan ibu jarinya di sana, "Kau selalu tampan, sayang."

"Aku mungkin memang mempesona. Tapi kupikir aku ini jelek."

"Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Di mataku, kau selalu terlihat tampan."

Dan selang beberapa detik, Ken menyambar bibir tipis sang kekasih dengan bibir penuhnya.

Leo membalas ciuman itu, saling melumat, dan berakhir dengan Leo yang mendominasi.

Mereka berjalan berdampingan, begitu menghentikan tautan bibir yang tidak berlangsung lama itu.

Merasakan sebuah momen yang santai seperti ini, tiba-tiba Leo mengingat masa-masa sulit yang telah dilewati.

 _Ken gegar otak._

 _Perusahaan Ravi terbakar._

 _Hyuk kena guna-guna._

 _Ayah Hongbin meninggal._

 _N merawat Hyuk dan Yeri._

 _Karena N harus merawat mereka di saat yang bersamaan, maka itu juga adalah masalah kan?_

 _Dan yang paling susah adalah..._

 _Aku memakai pakaian wanita._

"Hyung. Ketika aku tidak bersama kalian, tidak ada hal buruk yang menimpa The Dark Light kan...?"

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Ken berbaring di tempat angkat beban yang empuk. Ia telah bersiap-siap. Ia mulai mengangkat beban seberat 20 kilogram itu dari penyangganya.

Meski tidak mudah, ia tetap berusaha, hingga berhasil mengangkatnya sebanyak tiga kali. Dan saat ini ia sedang mengangkat barbell itu untuk yang keempat kalinya.

Saat ini ia sedang memanfaatkan waktu luang untuk datang ke gym yang berada di hotel, dengan menggunakan kostum yang sesuai.

"Hyung!"

Terkejut, spontan tangannya melemas bersamaan dengan teriakan yang ia keluarkan. Perangkat angkat beban itu sudah jatuh menimpa tubuhnya dengan keras kalau saja seseorang yang baru saja memanggilnya itu tidak langsung menahan benda itu.

Orang itu meletakkan barbell itu kembali pada penyangganya.

Ken bangkit untuk duduk, lalu menjitak kepala orang itu, "Bodoh! Kau tidak lihat aku sedang apa? Kalau aku mati tertimpa benda ini bagaimana?"

"Tidak akan. Kau memiliki dada yang kuat."

"Tapi tulangku akan remuk!"

"Maaf Hyung. Kukira kau tidak akan terkejut."

"Kenapa kau datang kemari dengan memakai jas? Kau tidak malu salah kostum seperti itu?"

"Karena aku sedang tidak berniat untuk fitness saat ini. Aku datang ke sini dengan niatan untuk menemuimu."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Ken memposisikan tubuhnya di lantai untuk melakukan push-up dengan hanya menggunakan tiga jari. Mood-nya pada angkat besi itu hilang seketika karena orang yang mengejutkannya itu.

"Tanyakanlah." Ia mulai melakukan olahraga berat itu, sambil berbicara. Tanpa menatap mata sang lawan bicara yang mendudukkan dirinya di tempat angkat beban di sampingnya.

"Em... begini..."

"Yes?"

"About Leo Hyung..."

"Ada apa dengannya?"

"Apakah ia pernah menceritakan sesuatu tentangku? Maksudku..."

"Memang kenapa?"

"Tidak apa-apa sih, hanya saja... ia pernah bilang bahwa aku ini tidak peka. Aku tidak tahu apa permasalahannya. Jadi aku tidak tahu di mana letak ketidakpekaanku padanya. Dan apakah hal itu benar-benar membuatku salah padanya?"

"Apa yang membuatmu berpikir kalau ia menceritakan perihal itu padaku?"

"Kau kan pacarnya. Jadi mungkin ia menceritakan semuanya padamu."

"Tapi kau tahu sendiri kan kalau ia adalah orang yang pendiam. Dan tertutup dalam hal tertentu."

"Ya... siapa tahu saja."

Ken sempat meliriknya sebentar, lalu kembali memfokuskan pandangan ke depan. "Dengar, Ravi. Tidak peduli status apa yang kumiliki dengannya, semua orang tetaplah memiliki beberapa masalah pribadi yang tidak dapat dibagi dengan orang lain. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Jujur saja Hyung. Dia cerita atau tidak?"

"Ya... sebenarnya cerita sih... beberapa malam yang lalu ketika ia memaksa untuk berhubungan seks. Setelah kegiatan kami itu selesai, aku sendiri tidak menyangka ia masih bisa menyempatkan diri untuk bercerita tentangmu."

"Benarkah? Apa katanya?"

"Masalahnya... aku lupa ia bilang apa. Saat itu kan aku masih gegar otak. Jadi aku tidak ingat dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ada beberapa hal yang kuingat, tapi ada juga yang aku lupa."

Ravi memukul pahanya, "Damn. Padahal aku sangat penasaran. Lalu bagaimana aku akan mengetahui letak kesalahanku jika tidak ada yang memberitahuku?"

"Kenapa tidak kau tanyakan langsung padanya saja?"

"Sejak ia bilang aku tidak peka, kami jadi merasa canggung satu sama lain. Sampai sekarang, di antara kami tidak ada yang saling bicara."

"Ada-ada saja kalian."

"Di mana ya kira-kira aku bisa mendapatkan petunjuk?"

"Entahlah. Pikirkan sendiri."

"Hyung. Kau bisa tahan lama juga melakukan push-up dengan tiga jari."

"Tentu saja. Ini tidak sulit."

"Hongbin bahkan mampu melakukannya dengan satu tangan saja."

"Kau membandingkanku dengannya? Bukankah kau sendiri masih berlatih untuk push-up dengan satu tangan?" Ken tidak terima. Malah merasa diremehkan.

"Iya sih."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah bilang begitu. Mungkin aku juga bisa melakukannya. Kau saja yang tidak tahu kemampuanku." Membuat Ken tiba-tiba jadi sewot ala ala gadis pra-menstruasi.

"Benarkah?"

"Mau mengadu kehebatan denganku?" Ken mulai membuat posisi untuk melakukannya dengan satu tangan.

 _Kau tidak akan bisa Hyung_

Ravi memasang posisi yang sama di sampingnya, "Kenapa tidak?"

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Hongbin sibuk meracik minuman. Ia tidak hanya mencampurkan wiski, gula, dan es, namun ia juga memasukkan sirup apel dan perasan buah pir.

"Ekhem!"

Hongbin mengenali suara itu. Ia bahkan sempat menunda aktivitasnya. Namun akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk melanjutkan racikan minumannya.

"Kau tahu ada orang di dekatmu. Tapi tidak menoleh."

 _Justru itu karena aku tahu orang itu adalah kau, aku jadi mengabaikanmu…_

"Hongbin..."

Hongbin sebenarnya ingin menoleh padanya, namun ia tidak bisa.

"Binnie..."

Padahal orang itu berjarak hanya satu meter darinya. Namun alih-alih menanggapi, Hongbin terus saja mengaduk minumannya. Memang belum selesai juga.

"My sweetheart beautiful Binnie..."

Hongbin semakin yakin bahwa niatan orang ini datang ke sini adalah untuk meminta maaf.

"Dengar, perbuatanku padamu beberapa hari yang lalu terlalu berlebihan. Dan akupun memang sering melukai hatimu. Tapi aku yakin yang terakhir itu... aku benar-benar keterlaluan... jadi aku... ingin meminta maaf..."

Hongbin masih tidak merespon. Menoleh sedikitpun tidak.

Ia hampir menyelesaikan tampilan minumannya yang sudah terlihat apik. Tinggal satu sentuhan terakhir, untuk membuat semuanya selesai dengan sempurna.

"Aku tahu, memang sulit rasanya memaafkan kesalahanku yang-"

Perkataan itu terhenti ketika Hongbin meminumkan air di dalam gelasnya ke dalam mulut Ravi.

Ravi hanya bengong, namun menenggaknya hingga habis.

"Namanya Love Equation. Terbuat dari Julep, sirup buah, dan cinta..."

"Kau menciptakan cocktail beverage-mu sendiri? Hebat sekali."

"Jika dilihat dari segi kesehatan, minuman ini sebenarnya tidak baik untuk lambungmu. Itupun jika kau terlalu sering meminumnya. Tapi di luar itu, minuman ini bagus untuk membangkitkan kembali suasana di hatimu. Suasana yang baik."

"Sejak kapan juga kau belajar soal kesehatan lambung?"

"Oh ayolah… ini adalah sebuah pengetahuan umum yang tidak perlu dipandang istimewa bagi siapapun yang mengetahuinya."

"Wow. Aku tetap terkesan dengan pertimbanganmu pada minuman yang kau racik."

"Bagaimana? Enak? Campurannya pas? Kau suka?"

"Kau ini... sudah memaafkanku ya?"

"Jauh sebelum kau tahu."

"Love Equation adalah minuman terenak yang pernah kucicipi. Dan sepertinya telah menjadi minuman favoritku."

"Kau selalu pintar menggodaku."

Ravi melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Hongbin, memeluknya dari belakang.

Hangat.

Ravi mengecup pipi Hongbin, lalu menumpukan dagu di pundaknya.

"So... Is this the story of Love Equation...?"

"Nope. This is the history..."

"Alright..."

Setelah hening beberapa saat karena kenyamanan yang mereka rasakan, Ravi kembali angkat bicara, "Malam ini aku pindah ke kamarmu ya. Kita tidur bersama."

"Boleh saja. Satu ruangan, tapi tidak satu ranjang."

Ravi melepas dekapannya, "Apa? Memangnya kenapa? Kau takut 'kejadian' di mana terakhir kali kita tidur bersama itu terulang lagi?"

Hongbin membalik badan untuk berhadapan dengan sang lawan bicara, "Kejadian yang mana? Ketika kau menendangku hingga terjatuh dari tempat tidur dan keesokan paginya kau menginjak tubuhku yang tengkurap di lantai? Tidak. Bukan itu alasannya."

"Lalu apa?"

"Kau harus tetap dihukum, karena telah menyakiti perasaanku."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

"Kau mau ke mana?"

Rasanya aneh bagi Leo. Namun ia suka ini. Jadi ia tidak perlu bingung lagi bagaimana membangun kembali hubungan baik antara ia dan Ravi.

Sepertinya akhir-akhir ini Ravi berusaha mengumpulkan keberanian untuk mengajak bicara duluan pada siapapun yang memiliki masalah dengannya. Ia juga tidak kuat jika harus lama-lama punya hubungan buruk dengan orang lain terlebih karena orang-orang itu akan bertemu dengannya setiap hari. Dunia tempat ia bergerak akan terasa sempit.

"Pergi bersama Ken."

"Oh."

"Ada sesuatu yang ingin kau sampaikan?"

"Kau tahu, kebahagiaan putriku adalah segala-galanya bagiku."

"Ya."

"Ketika ia sedih, aku juga ikut sedih. Apalagi alasannya karena melihat kondisi Hyuk yang buruk saat itu. Aku juga merasa sakit ketika melihat Hyuk sakit."

"Lalu?"

"Aku merasa lega karena masa-masa sulit itu telah berakhir. Kalau bukan karena kau yang menyelamatkan nyawa Hyuk, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya yang dialami maknae itu saat ini. Dan jika aku tidak berterimakasih dan tetap mendiamkanmu, itu artinya aku tidak tahu diri. Tapi tidak, aku memiliki niat lain. Aku memang benar-benar tulus mengatakan semua itu."

"Tidak masalah. Aku tidak berjuang sendirian. Hongbin membantuku untuk berkorban. Dengan berbusana memalukan itu..."

"Kalian cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kalian berpakaian seperti itu lebih lama. Tapi kelihatannya kalian tidak nyaman dengan itu. Jadi ya... sudahlah..."

"Kuharap tidak ada lagi situasi di mana aku terpaksa harus memakai gaun lagi."

"Terimakasih banyak Hyung. Kau sangat berjasa."

Leo tersenyum.

"Kau adalah pemimpin yang baik."

Mendengar sebaris kalimat itu, Leo terdiam.

"What are you guys doing?"

"Ken Hyung?"

Ken menatap hangat interaksi antara kedua pria di depannya.

 _Sepertinya ada yang sudah berbaikan di sini..._

Ken mengulurkan tangan.

Leo hanya bengong melihat itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Ken.

"You want us holding hands? Is it OK?"

"Kau keberatan?"

"Tidak, tidak. Justru aku ingin bertanya seperti itu padamu."

"Sama sekali tidak. Aku adalah kekasihmu. Tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita hanya berpegangan tangan?"

Leo menggenggam tangan Ken, "Tentu saja tidak."

"Kami pergi dulu ya. Ada konser musik orkestra spektakuler yang harus kami saksikan."

"Tentu, Hyung. Selamat bersenang-senang..."

Leo dan Ken melangkah menjauh dari Ravi yang terus menatap mereka, seolah mengawasi.

"Jadi... anak itu datang padamu untuk bertanya apa yang membuatmu berpikir bahwa ia tidak peka?" Tanya Ken, begitu ia yakin bahwa jaraknya dan Ravi saat ini sudah jauh. Untuk memastikan bahwa Ravi tidak akan bisa mendengar apa yang ia katakan.

"Tidak. Ia tidak membuka topik itu sama sekali. Ia malah hanya ingin menyampaikan bahwa baginya aku ini adalah pemimpin yang baik."

Ken sempat menghentikan langkah karena keterkejutannya, "Benarkah?" membuat Leo juga terpaksa berhenti.

"Ya. Apa kau memberitahu Ravi soal alasan tidak peka itu?"

Ken menggeleng tegas, "Tidak. Ia memang bertanya, tapi aku berpura-pura lupa dengan apa yang kau ceritakan padaku."

"Kau sengaja melakukan itu agar ia mau berbicara padaku?"

"Menurutmu?" Ken pikir Leo tidak cukup bodoh untuk mencerna apa yang ia maksud.

Ia bermaksud baik. Hanya ingin hubungan Leo dan Ravi kembali membaik seperti semula, tanpa adanya paksaan apapun. Secara tulus. Meskipun berada pada kategori yang berbeda, Ken tidak hanya pintar menyusun strategi untuk berjudi. Ia ternyata pintar juga membuat strategi untuk mempersatukan kembali Leo dan Ravi.

Seperti halnya Leo yang pernah berhasil mempersatukan Ravi dan Hongbin.

Bedanya, Leo menggunakan nasihat.

"Tapi ia benar-benar tidak membicarakan itu tadi." Jawab Leo.

"Aneh sekali..."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Malam yang dinanti-nantikan akhirnya tiba. Padahal tadinya Leo sudah pasrah untuk menghadapi kenyataan bahwa ia akan melawan enam gadis penjudi tangguh itu sendirian.

Takdir berkata lain.

Mungkin mereka memang sudah ditakdirkan untuk tampil bersama-sama ketika pertarungan besar tiba.

"Kau yakin Yeri akan baik-baik saja bersama Sungjae?"

"Jangan khawatir, Binnie. Aku percaya, bocah itu bisa melakukannya dengan baik, sama seperti Grandma. Sekarang lebih baik kita fokuskan diri kita pada permainan yang akan kita hadapi. Aplikasikan hasil latihan kita selama ini."

Han melempar tatapan sengit pada Hyuk.

Hyuk memasang senyum natural, "Why are you looking at me that way? You like me?"

Satu dentingan pada sebuah mesin permainan terhenti, melihat aura persaingan antara kedua belah pihak yang sudah jelas.

Ingin sekali rasanya gadis itu meludahi wajah Hyuk saat ini. Namun ia tidak cukup bodoh untuk langsung mengambil tindakan atas kalimat provokatif Hyuk barusan.

"Sudahlah. Ayo kita mulai permainan menyenangkan ini." Hongbin bersuara. Lebih tepat jika dibilang menginterupsi sesuatu yang akan jadi lebih buruk jika dibiarkan.

"Yeah. It's show time..."

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

Seperti biasa, hasil dari pertarungan mereka adalah seri.

Tapi tunggu dulu.

Permainan belum berakhir.

Yang terakhir, Blackjack. Leo melawan Lillian Jung. Ini adalah penentu kemenangan antara kedua gangster penjudi ini.

Permainan sudah berjalan selama dua puluh menit.

Leo tidak tahu kalau Blackjack yang biasa ia mainkan bisa berubah jadi sesulit ini. Entah kemampuan lawannya yang meningkat, atau kemampuannya sendiri yang menurun.

Han masih memasang tampang tidak suka pada Leo.

Ken memperhatikan itu.

Apa yang salah dengan gadis ini? Ia punya dendam apa pada Leo Hyung? Pikirnya.

Ia juga melihat gadis itu hendak mengambil sesuatu dari pinggangnnya.

BRAK!

Casino itu ricuh seketika, mendengar permulaan keributan dan melihat pistol terjatuh ke lantai.

Leo dan Lil spontan bangkit ketika melihat tangan kiri Ken menggenggam kedua pergelangan tangan Han, dan tangan kanannya mencengkeram bagian belakang leher gadis itu dan mendorongnya hingga kepala gadis itu membentur meja permainan Leo.

Kartu yang sedang dimainkan itu berceceran di meja dan sebagian berjatuhan ke lantai.

Berakhir sudah permainan mereka. Kecuali jika mereka masih kepikiran untuk mengulanginya.

"One of The Sixx VIXX members tried to kill The Dark Light's leader!"

"Lepaskan!" Han berteriak.

Ken masih mengunci pergerakan Han dengan posisi seperti itu. Gadis itu sulit bergerak, terlebih karena tangannya dikunci di belakang tubuhnya.

"Jika kau menyakiti pemimpin kami, aku tidak akan pernah mengampunimu." Ujar Ken, dengan nada datar. Namun bisa membuat merinding siapapun yang mendengarnya.

Baik The Dark Light maupun The Sixx VIXX tidak ada yang menyangka bahwa hal ini akan terjadi. Bahwa Han akan bertindak sejauh ini.

Han berontak, dan dengan kekuatan yang ia miliki ia berhasil lolos dari cengkeraman Ken dan segera meraih kembali pistolnya di lantai.

Ia mengarahkan lubang pistolnya ke arah semua orang secara bergantian, membuat mereka menghentikan langkah untuk mendekatinya.

Ken meraih pistol dari saku bagian dalam jasnya dan mengarahkan senjata itu pada Han, "Turunkan senjatamu, Bieber."

"Han! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" bentak Lil.

"Hentikan, Han! Apa kau sudah gila?!" bentakan Kei tidak kalah kerasnya.

"Jangan ada yang bergerak! Aku sudah melihat dari CCTV salon kalau Jung dan Lee menyamar agar bisa memasuki rumahku dan mengambil Voodoo Doll-ku! Lancang sekali kalian!"

"Bagus, Hannah Bieber. Itu adalah sebuah pengakuan. Kalau begitu aku tidak perlu memaksamu di pengadilan untuk mengakui hal itu." Dalam situasi seperti ini masih saja Hyuk senang menggoda gadis lawan-main-sepanjang-masa-nya ini.

"Apa kau bilang?! Voodoo Doll apa?! Jangan bilang kalau kau menggunakan ilmu hitam untuk menyakiti orang lain!" Seru Ruby.

"Benar sekali! Dan kalian seharusnya berterimakasih karena aku hanya menusuk-nusukkan jarum besar itu pada bagian jantung, bukan mematahkan lehernya sehingga sampai saat ini kau masih bisa bersama-sama dengan teman-teman bodohmu itu Han Sanghyuk!"

"Hannah! Kuperintahkan kau untuk menurunkan senjatamu sekarang juga!" Norah sebagai leader memerintah.

"Tidak! Padahal selangkah lagi... kita menang! The Sixx VIXX akan menjadi sekelompok penjudi tertangguh di dunia! Dan kau Kim! Sabotase perusahaanmu itu aku yang melakukannya!"

Hongbin membulatkan mata. Ia juga segera mengeluarkan senjatanya dengan penuh amarah dan hendak menembak gadis itu. Namun Ravi segera mematikan fungsi peluru pistol itu dan memasukkannya lagi ke dalam saku jas Hongbin, "Tenanglah sayang..."

Bagaimana Hongbin tidak tersulut kemarahan? Ternyata gadis itu yang telah menghancurkan hotel milik Ravi, sehingga hal itu membuat Ravi merasa dilemma antara memilih pergi ke Pulau Jeju atau tetap menjaga kekompakan kelompok dengan bergabung dalam pertarungan?

Hal itu juga yang memunculkan perdebatan antara Ravi dan Hongbin, yang pada akhirnya membuat Ravi mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakiti hati kekasihnya itu.

Pertengkaran Ravi dan Hongbin, guna-guna pada Hyuk, tekanan mendalam yang dialami Leo dan N, semuanya adalah ulah gadis itu.

Tangan Hongbin benar-benar gatal jadinya, untuk segera membunuhnya.

"Setidaknya salah satu di antara kalian ada yang hancur, itu sudah membuatku merasa puas! HAHAHA...!"

"Han... Aku tidak percaya kau melakukan semua ini..." intonasi Halle terdengar kecewa.

Leo melihat bola mata Han tiba-tiba mengarah pada N. Leo membulatkan mata, dan langsung melindungi tubuh N bersamaan dengan suara tembakan yang terdengar hingga keluar gedung.

Han bermaksud untuk menembakkan pelurunya tepat ke arah jantung N, namun peluru tajam itu malah menembus bagian belakang tubuh Leo dan bersarang di dalam tubuh kekar itu.

"Leo!"

N ambruk, karena tidak dapat menopang tubuh berat Leo yang terjatuh lemas ke lantai.

Darah segar mengalir, segera membanjiri lantai arena perjudian di sekitar mereka.

"Hakyeon, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Leo.

"Berisik! Bisa-bisanya kau bertanya seperti itu padaku! Lihatlah keadaanmu saat ini!"

Leo menyeringai, "Kelihatannya kau baik-baik saja. Baguslah." dan sedikit terkekeh. Mungkin tubuhnya terasa lumpuh, namun ia bisa berbicara dengan lancar tanpa terlihat sakit sedikitpun.

Kamuflase.

Ia hanya tidak ingin melihat N yang gampang khawatir itu khawatir padanya.

"Aku bisa saja mengeluarkan peluru dari tubuhku ini dengan tanganku sendiri. Sayangnya benda ini masuk lewat bagian belakang tubuh. Aku tidak bisa meraihnya." Ujar Leo dengan santai. Apakah ia tidak melihat N yang sedang merangkulnya itu mulai berurai air mata?

Han memundurkan langkah, berbalik, dan mulai berlari.

Dengan dirasuki tingkat kemarahan maksimal dan mata yang merah dan berkaca-kaca, Ken menekankan telunjuknya, guna menembakkan pelurunya ke arah gadis itu, bersamaan dengan Hyuk yang melayangkan tendangan kaki jenjangnya pada lengan Ken dengan kuat. Membuat pistol itu terlempar jauh, sebelum melancarkan pelurunya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH?! APA KAU TIDAK MELIHAT APA YANG TELAH DILAKUKAN NENEK SIHIR ITU PADA LEADER KITA?!"

"Kau tetap tidak bisa berbuat gegabah seperti itu Hyung!"

Juga bersamaan dengan tumbangnya tubuh Han hingga tergeletak di lantai.

Jarum peluru obat bius total baru saja menancap tepat di leher mulusnya.

"Enaknya gadis ini kita apakan ya? Langsung dibawa ke kantor polisi, atau kita ajak bermain dulu?" ujar Hongbin, dengan santainya.

"Tembakan bagus Binnie. Untung saja kau bisa membedakan mana untuk menembak dan mana untuk membius. Dan untungnya kau membawa keduanya."

"Inginnya sih membunuhnya. Kau tahu sendiri kan aku ingin melakukannya sejak tadi?"

"Jadi, Binnie... berapa banyak senjata yang kau bawa dalam bajumu...?"

-oO-Ravine Edge-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	12. Chain On You

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

"Kalau bukan karena Leo, aku pasti sudah tidak ada." N hanya memfokuskan indera penglihatannya ke depan, tidak bertatap dengan sang lawan bicara sedikitpun.

Gadis bule bernama Norah itu merasa tidak tega jika harus melihat N yang terus-terusan mengkhawatirkan kondisi leadernya itu. Padahal Ken sudah berhasil mengeluarkan peluru itu dari punggung Leo. Maka leader The Sixx VIXX itu mengajak N untuk menghabiskan petang bersama di pinggir sungai yang luas. Mereka berdua melihat jembatan besar yang melintasi sungai sebagai pemandangan. Sesekali jembatan penghubung itu terbelah mengangkat ke atas seperti patah, setiap kali akan ada kapal besar yang lewat.

"Benar. Padahal biasanya anggota gangster kan bersifat egois dan tidak begitu memiliki rasa peduli pada anggota yang lain. Tapi kalian berbeda." Norah menanggapi. Mereka berdua menikmati hembusan angin menerpa lembut wajah mereka. Ditambah rerumputan sebagai alas duduk, semuanya terasa sempurna.

N merindukan situasi seperti ini. Benar-benar mirip seperti keadaan pinggir sungai di Seoul. Hanya mirip, bukan sama. Perbedaan terletak pada jembatan. Jembatan di ibukota Korea Selatan tidak sebesar di Las Vegas.

"Bagaimana dengan The Sixx VIXX?" Mereka sedikit menggerakkan kaki mereka yang berselonjor dengan nyaman.

Norah menyemat senyum hangat, "Kami bukanlah tipe seperti kalian. Kami hanya disatukan oleh status penjudi dan tujuan yang sama. Itu saja. Tidak lebih."

"Sebelumnya, aku ingin mengucapkan terimakasih banyak karena kau telah bersedia mewakili kelompokmu untuk menjenguk Leo. Aku tidak tahu kalau musuh kami bisa sebaik ini."

Gadis itu terkekeh, menoleh pada N, "Musuh? Jadi selama ini kalian menganggap kami sebagai musuh? Padahal kami hanya menganggap kalian sebagai rival."

N ikut menoleh padanya, "Benarkah? Kalau begitu kami terlalu berlebihan. Habisnya, kita memang tidak pernah akur. Setiap bertemu, pasti saling menjelek-jelekkan."

The Dark Light dan The Sixx VIXX sudah lama saling mengenal. Berawal dari gangster penjudi yang terdiri dari sekumpulan gadis cantik dan seksi itu yang datang ke Gambrel Gambler untuk menunjukkan kebolehan mereka dalam berjudi. Mereka memang yang paling tangguh di Las Vegas. Dan mereka hanya ingin tahu apakah di benua Asia ada yang sehebat mereka? Di situlah kedua kelompok penjudi itu bertemu. Mengadu kemampuan dengan berbagai macam strategi yang dikerahkan. Dan ternyata mereka sama kuatnya.

"Kalian ini. Seperti tidak tahu adat orang barat saja."

"Maaf..."

Norah mengangkat sebelah alis pirangnya, "Kudengar, kalian juga sering bermasalah dengan pihak penjudi lain. Kami juga sering mengalaminya."

N mengibaskan tangan, "Maklum lah. Kalau sudah terkenal, pasti banyak pihak yang tidak suka karena merasa iri. Kami tidak pernah mencari masalah dengan siapapun. Mereka yang menciptakan masalah itu sendiri dengan kami. Padahal kau sendiri tahu kan bahwa kita menang karena hasil usaha kita sendiri. Membuat dan menyusun strategi untuk setiap jenis permainan, hingga lebih spesifik ke setiap kategori. Mereka pikir itu semua adalah hal yang mudah? Kita menang dengan jujur, apa itu salah?"

"Dan di antara mereka yang pernah membuat masalah dengan kalian, pasti ada yang paling diingat."

"Tentu. BST, Hwang Juwon yang juga mempengaruhi Flower Four, dan sekarang Hannah Bieber."

Gadis itu menekuk lutut, dan memeluknya, "Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Apapun. Tanyakanlah."

"Sepertinya kau adalah satu-satunya yang tidak memiliki pasangan. Apa aku benar?"

Anggota tertua The Dark Light itu mengangkat sebelah bibir, tersenyum miris, "Benar sekali."

Norah mengerutkan kening, "How can that be? There must many girls wanna date you because you have a lot of money."

Gadis itu benar. Zaman sekarang banyak perempuan yang bersedia berkencan karena melihat harta sang pria. Fisik nomor dua. Perangai menjadi nomor ke-sekian. Namun N, ia tidak hanya memiliki harta yang melimpah. Tapi ia juga adalah seseorang yang menarik.

"Sebelum aku sekaya ini, aku sudah beberapa kali menjalin hubungan asmara dengan gadis-gadis cantik. Entah mengapa juga mereka mau menerimaku jadi kekasih mereka. Aku tidak pernah bertanya."

"Mungkin karena kau baik, menarik, perhatian, dan penyayang."

"You think so?"

Gadis itu mengangguk-angguk lucu sebagai jawaban.

"Terimakasih."

"Dengan siapa dan berapa lama terakhir kau berkencan?" Sepertinya Norah menjadi lebih penasaran dengan sebagian kecil kisah hidup pria yang duduk di sampingnya itu.

"Seorang gadis prostitusi berwajah seksi bernama Kwon Nara. Aku pacaran dengannya sejak The Dark Light belum terbentuk, hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu. Kami terpaksa putus karena ia dijodohkan dengan seorang pengusaha kaya." Kenyataan pahit yang membuatnya kembali mengingat kejadian itu. Padahal ia sudah bersusah payah mencoba untuk melupakannya. Dengan cara mengalihkan fokus prioritas hidup pada hal lain. Yaitu kelompoknya.

"Kau pasti sangat sedih saat itu terjadi."

"Hatiku hancur, dan aku menangis." Dan saat inipun ia ingin kembali menangis. Kenapa sih harus ada yang bertanya? Ia kan jadi teringat kembali. Namun ia juga tidak bisa menyalahkan siapapun. Tidak ada yang salah. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Lagipula wajar jika kedua orang tua Nara tidak merestui hubungan mereka. Meskipun tahu putri bungsu mereka itu adalah seorang gadis pelacur, sebagai orang tua tetap saja mereka ingin anaknya mendapatkan yang terbaik. Salah satunya pasangan hidup.

"Sepertinya kau tidak bisa cepat move on. Buktinya sampai sekarang kau masih sendiri."

"Tidak juga. Mungkin karena sejak saat itu aku jarang keluar dari tempat persembunyian dan bergaul dengan orang-orang. Bahkan sudah lama juga aku tidak berhubungan dengan teman-teman perempuanku."

"Kukira karena kau menginginkan seseorang yang sama persis seperti Kwon itu."

"Tidak, itu tidak benar."

"Jadi... boleh aku tahu seperti apa tipe idealmu?" gadis itu terus bertanya lebih jauh dan lebih detail.

"Tipe idealku? Tidak tentu. Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu."

Norah menautkan sepasang alis, "Aneh sekali. Kau ini bukan tipikal orang yang punya prinsip ya? Apa kau mudah terombang-ambing?"

"Bukan seperti itu."

"So, in this time, what's your ideal type?" gadis bermarga Collins itu mengulang pertanyaan yang sama. Serius, ia benar-benar ingin tahu.

"I'm not sure, but I think, for now... it's... **a leader**..."

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Ketika kondisi Leo sudah pulih, Norah menyewa ruang meeting di hotel tempat The Dark Light bermalam. Kedua kelompok itu duduk saling berhadapan, kecuali Leo yang duduk di 'kursi raja'. Norah mengadakan pertemuan di atas meja panjang itu untuk mendiskusikan sesuatu.

"Kukira pengadilan akan sangat membosankan. Ternyata menyenangkan jika kita adalah orang yang terlibat dalam kasus yang bersangkutan." Ravi mengingat betapa antusiasnya ia ketika melihat terdakwa di ruang sidang itu terpojok. Lebih tepatnya, semua anggota The Dark Light memang sengaja mengutarakan argumen dan kesaksian yang memojokkannya. Seakan melampiaskan seluruh amarah dan dendam kesumat padanya.

"Dan hakim menjatuhkan hukuman penjara seumur hidup pada Bieber." Hongbin menimpali. Raut wajahnya terlihat tidak kalah puasnya dengan anggota lain saat itu. Bagaimana ia tidak merasa puas? Ia adalah salah satu korban di sini. Memangnya dimusuhi Ravi tidak berdampak buruk bagi ia dan anaknya?

Halle terkekeh, "Kalian pasti salah paham. Yang dimaksud adalah seumur dia hidup. Bukan selamanya."

Hyuk memiringkan kepala, tidak paham, "Maksudnya?"

"Sesuai dengan usia. Ia berusia 20 tahun, berarti ia kena hukuman penjara selama 20 tahun." Jelas Kei.

"Tidak apa-apa lah. 20 tahun lama juga kan? Jangka waktu yang lumayan untuk membuatnya berpikir." Ujar N.

"Ketika ia bebas nanti, apakah ia akan meneror kita lagi?" tanya Ken.

"Mudah-mudahan saja tidak. Hukuman yang diterimanya mungkin bisa membuatnya jera." Jawab Ruby.

"Bisa kalian bayangkan? Ketika ia bebas dari penjara nanti, ia adalah perawan tua. Iwh." Ujar Hyuk.

"Baiklah, langsung ke intinya saja. Collins, apa yang ingin kau sampaikan?" seperti biasa, Leo selalu ingin to the point. Tidak menginginkan adanya basa-basi terlalu panjang yang bisa membuang waktu berharganya.

Norah menyerahkan sebuah cek pada Leo. Sepanjang The Dark Light dan The Sixx VIXX saling mengenal, nominal yang tercantum di sana adalah taruhan terbesar yang pernah mereka lakukan.

Semua anggota The Dark Light terkejut melihat itu.

"Kenapa kau memberikan ini? Kukira permainan kita gugur karena insiden beberapa hari yang lalu." Ujar Leo. Ia tidak amnesia. Ia masih mengingat kejadian di mana permainan terakhir mereka terpaksa harus terhenti karena Han melancarkan sebuah 'kudeta'.

"Tidak. Aku mengingat lima kartu terakhir yang kau pegang saat berceceran di meja dan lantai. Ketika aku akan membuang tujuh Spades, kau pasti akan membuang delapan Clubs. Itu adalah penentu hasil akhir. Dan dengan seperti itu, sudah pasti kaulah pemenangnya." Ujar Lil, yang merupakan lawan main tetap Leo. Sejak pertarungan pertama antara kedua belah pihak hingga sekarang, anggota The Dark Light yang menjadi lawan Lil pasti adalah Leo. Selalu. Tidak pernah dengan yang lain. Karena mereka memegang jenis permainan yang sama sebagai permainan andalannya.

Dahi Leo mengkerut, menyiratkan pertanyaan, "Bagaimana kau tahu aku akan mengeluarkan kartu itu? Kau tidak berpikir kalau aku akan membuang Jack Hearts?"

"Kalau dilihat dari tipe permainanmu sih... ya jelas tidak. Aku bisa membaca strategimu. Meskipun tidak pernah ada yang bilang, tapi aku bisa melihat kalau kau adalah tipe pemain yang lebih memperhatikan jumlah kartu yang tersisa, bukan angka pada kartu." Lil merasa sangat bangga pada dirinya yang mampu menebak dengan baik strategi yang telah susah payah Leo susun.

Leader The Dark Light itu berdecih, "Hebat. Bahkan strategi terbaruku saja kau bisa membacanya."

"Tentu saja. Jika tidak begitu, bagaimana mungkin aku yang dipilih sebagai lawan mainmu? Dan uang ini, tolong terimalah. Kalian tidak ingin semua hal besar yang telah kita lakukan di pertarungan itu sia-sia kan?"

Leo menarik kertas putih itu di atas meja, menerimanya, "Baiklah. Terimakasih karena telah bertaruh. Tapi... tunggu dulu. Kita bertaruh sebanyak 155 juta Dollar. Kenapa kau menulis angka 156 juta?" heran Leo, ketika membaca angka yang tercantum pada kertas itu.

"Sebagai ganti rugi sabotase perusahaan Ravi." Halle yang menjawab.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Pelakunya kan adalah Han, bukan kau." Ujar Ravi pada Norah. Membicarakan masalah perusahaan, ia merasa terpanggil. Karena ia yang terlibat, maka ia yang lebih tahu apakah ia membutuhkan uang itu atau tidak.

"Aku merasa bertanggung jawab, karena ia adalah anggotaku. Mungkin kesalahan terletak pada caraku memimpin, sehingga ada anggotaku yang melakukan itu."

"Jangan menyalahkan dirimu seperti itu. Tidak peduli sebaik apapun kau mengarahkan anggotamu, perubahan sifat yang terjadi tetaplah kembali ke diri masing-masing." Hongbin mencoba untuk membesarkan hati Norah dengan ungkapan tulus itu.

"hey, it may be right. But still, I gotta face the fact."

"Alright. I'm taking a million from the check." Ravi bersedia untuk mengambil satu juta Dollar yang sengaja dilebihkan untuk ganti rugi perusahaannya itu.

"Dan karena kau kehilangan seluruh sponsor, maka aku membuat proposal pada perusahaan Jack Daniel's di sini untuk menjadi sponsormu. Dan mereka bersedia bekerjasama denganmu. Jika kau mau, masing-masing dari kedua belah pihak bisa membuat kesepakatan dan tinggal menandatangani kontrak." Ujar Norah lagi.

Ravi dan Hongbin saling pandang, saling melempar senyuman penuh arti. Ravi lalu kembali menoleh pada Norah, "Bagus sekali. Aku akan mengurus hal itu begitu renovasi perusahaanku selesai. Jadi aku bisa segera menyediakan Jack Daniel's sebagai salah satu produk minuman di dalam bar resort-ku."

"Tidak cukup sampai di situ. Ruby memiliki link dengan Nonesuch Company. Mereka bersedia untuk menjadi investor yang akan menanam saham yang besar di perusahaanmu." Halle menambahkan.

"Sempurna." Komentar Ken.

"Ravi kehilangan relasi juga. Kau bisa memberikannya juga?"

"Kau ini bicara apa Hyuk." Ujar Ravi. Ia sudah merasa diberikan yang lebih, namun maknae-nya masih meminta yang lebih lagi. Sponsor dan investor dari perusahaan besar, itu semua sudah lebih dari cukup untuk ukuran orang yang tidak bersalah seperti Norah.

Norah menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, "Kuharap aku bisa. Tapi jarak Las Vegas dan Jeju terlalu jauh. Dan di antara kami tidak ada yang memiliki link dengan suatu institusi di pulau yang indah itu."

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Sambil berjalan kaki, Leo asik memainkan ponsel untuk melihat akun Twitter milik Jiyul, kakak tertuanya.

 _Ia baru saja menikah, dan aku tidak datang. Aku benar-benar adik yang jahat..._

Bugh!

Sesuatu yang keras baru saja memantul di betisnya.

Ia melihat bola sepak tergeletak di dekat kakinya.

"Tuan, bisakah kau tendang bola itu kemari?!" Seorang anak berusia 11 tahun berteriak dari kejauhan.

Benar sekali.

Leo sedang melewati taman kota, dan bocah itu sedang iseng bermain sepak bola bersama teman-teman sebayanya. Tidak sengaja ia menendang jauh, hingga berhasil menyentuh kaki Leo.

Leo jadi ingat masa-masa sekolahnya dulu ketika ia bergabung dalam tim nasional sepak bola anak-anak dan remaja.

Ia memasukkan ponsel ke dalam saku mantel, sambil memasang seringaian singa andalannya.

Ia menendang bola itu.

Tepat, bola memasuki pusat area permainan.

"Nice shot! Would you like to join us, Sir?!"

Leo tersenyum lebar, "Why not?!" ia berlari menghampiri mereka dan ikut bermain.

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Ken baru selesai membersihkan diri. Ia melilitkan handuk di pinggang sebagai satu-satunya pakaian yang menutupi tubuhnya. Selebihnya ia topless. Ia mengeringkan rambut basahnya menggunakan handuk kecil. Dengan perasaan berdebar, Ken menyandarkan pinggang pada pinggiran wastafel kamar mandinya dan Leo itu. Ia mengambil testpack yang ia coba sebelum mandi tadi, untuk mengetahui hasilnya.

Benda putih itu telah menunjukkan hasil.

Ia menelan ludah melihat hasil itu.

Sejak pagi hatinya memang telah tergerak untuk membeli benda itu di sebuah apotek. Ia hanya ingin memastikan bahwa dirinya baik-baik saja, setelah ia merasakan gejala-gejala aneh yang tidak biasa ia alami. Maka melakukan tes pada urin dengan cara begini, tidak ada salahnya kan?

Ken melangkah keluar kamar mandi selagi tangan kanannya masih sibuk mengeringkan rambut, dan mata yang tidak bisa berhenti menatap benda putih panjang di tangan kirinya.

"Hyung! Apa itu?" Ravi yang sedang duduk manis di atas sofa kamar Ken langsung bangkit dan berjalan cepat menghampiri sang penghuni kamar. Yang berhasil membuat Ken terkejut.

"Hei! Sejak kapan kau berada di kamarku?"

Ravi memperhatikan dua garis merah pada benda yang dipegang Ken, "Itu milikmu?"

"Bukan. Milik Hongbin." Jawab Ken, kesal.

"Yang benar? Lalu kenapa ada padamu?"

"Kau itu polos atau bodoh sih? Kau pikir untuk apa Hongbin menjadikan aku sebagai orang yang pertama tahu kalau memang ini miliknya?"

"Tahu apa? Bahwa ia hamil atau punya penyakit?"

"Kau benar. Aku tetap harus memeriksakan diriku ke dokter. Aku harus memastikan bahwa aku tidak terserang penyakit parah." Garis merah itu menyiratkan sesuatu yang jelas, sekaligus tidak jelas. Jelas bahwa hasilnya adalah positif. Yang tidak jelas adalah, positif apa? Alat itu tidak bisa memberitahu secara jelas atas apa yang terjadi pada si pemakai.

"Jadi kau akan pergi ke rumah sakit? Kapan? Apa kau ingin aku mengantarmu?"

"Aish. Untuk apa? Tidak perlu. Aku bisa menjaga diriku baik-baik. Sebaiknya kau urusi Hongbin saja dengan benar. Sering-seringlah menghabiskan waktu berdua bersamanya. Bukannya malah terus-terusan mendatangiku seperti apa yang selalu kau lakukan akhir-akhir ini."

"Kau benar-benar akan pergi sendiri? Tidak ditemani Leo Hyung?"

"Hanya karena ia pacarku, bukan berarti ia harus selalu ada bersamaku. Masing-masing kami memiliki kegemaran yang berbeda. Jadi sekali-kali kami perlu untuk memenuhi hobi itu sendiri-sendiri."

"Nah, lalu kenapa kau bilang aku harus sering menghabiskan waktu bersama Hongbin? Apa bedanya?"

"Tentu saja beda. Kalian kan sudah punya anak. Yeri akan selalu membutuhkan kedua orang tuanya secara bersamaan setiap waktu. Sementara aku dan Leo Hyung tidak memiliki sesuatu yang mengikat kami."

"Kalau begitu kau dan Leo Hyung seharusnya punya anak. Jadi-" perkataan Ravi terhenti ketika Ken menempelkan telunjuknya di bibir Ravi, "Katakan saja, apa yang membawamu kemari?" ia melepas kembali sentuhan itu agar Ravi bisa berbicara. Ia lalu berjalan menghampiri lemari.

"Aku ingin menanyakan sesuatu."

Ken melempar handuk kecil di kepalanya bersamaan dengan alat tes kehamilan itu ke atas tempat tidur, membuka lemari, memilah-milah pakaian yang akan ia kenakan, "Tanyakanlah." Ia lalu mengambil apa yang akan ia pakai, dan membiarkan handuk yang melilit pinggangnya itu melorot ke lantai. Sekaligus membiarkan Ravi melihat tubuh polos Ken.

"Apakah Leo Hyung sudah memberitahumu alasan ia mengataiku tidak peka?"

Ken hampir selesai berpakaian, karena ia memakainya dengan gerakan cepat, "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, tentang alasan Leo Hyung mengatakan kau tidak peka, kau sudah menanyakan itu padanya?" lama-lama ia kesal juga dengan pertanyaan yang sama yang diajukan setiap kali doangsaeng-nya itu mendatanginya. Seperti tidak ada usaha lain selain memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan yang jelas-jelas memang tidak ingin ia beritahu.

"Tidak. Makanya aku bertanya padamu."

Setelah selesai berpakaian, Ken berjalan menghampiri adiknya itu, "Waeyo? Padahal kalian sudah baikan. Apa lagi yang kau tunggu?" Kenapa sih masalah ini tidak selesai-selesai, pikirnya. Padahal masalah-masalah besar yang menimpa The Dark Light saja sudah berakhir semua. Kenapa harus merasa terbebani dengan sesuatu yang katakan lah tidak akan membuatmu terkena musibah jika kau tidak mengetahui jawabannya sekalipun?

"Aku tidak berani jika harus bertanya langsung pada orangnya. Aku malu."

Pria setengah kaukasia itu memutar bola mata, "Kau pasti bercerita pada Hongbin tentang masalah ini."

"Tentu saja. Tapi, bagaimana kau tahu?" tanya Ravi heran.

"Di rumah Grandma, ia menanyakan hal itu padaku. Lalu aku menceritakannya padanya." Jawab Ken, apa adanya. Tidak ada unsur kepura-puraan seperti saat ia berniat menguji Ravi untuk mencari tahu sendiri jawaban yang ia cari selama ini. Meskipun kenyataannya Ravi tetap belum bersedia untuk melakukannya.

"Benarkah? Jadi selama ini Hongbin tahu? Kalau begitu aku bisa bertanya padanya." Sepasang tangan Ravi meraih kedua telapak tangan Ken, melakukan shake hands dengan gerakan cepat, "Terimakasih Hyung." Dan langsung berlalu, meninggalkan Ken sendirian.

Ken yang berhasil dibuat menggeleng-gelengkan kepala melihat tingkah adiknya yang satu ini.

Di balkon lantai 10 itu, Ravi lalu bertanya pada Hongbin.

"Kau ingat saat jarimu teriris pisau dan N Hyung mengisapnya untuk mengobatimu?" Hongbin memastikan, apakah semua hal yang diceritakan Ken tentang Ravi dan Leo itu benar. Dan ia masih bisa mengingat keseluruhan ceritanya secara detail.

Ravi mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku ingat. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Di situ kau berkata pada N Hyung bahwa ia baik sekali dan kau jadi ingat ketika ia menggantikan Leo Hyung sebagai leader. Benar kan?"

"Ya. Lalu?"

Hongbin melipat kedua tangan di dada, "Sebenarnya saat itu Leo Hyung menguping. Makanya ia bisa menceritakannya pada Ken Hyung, lalu Ken Hyung menceritakannya padaku." Jelasnya.

Ravi membulatkan mata kecilnya, "Benarkah? Jadi ia mendengar seluruh percakapanku dan N Hyung? Lalu setelah itu apa lagi?"

"Keesokan harinya ketika jarimu teriris lagi, Leo Hyung langsung mengisapnya. Sama persis seperti yang dilakukan N Hyung."

"Lalu?"

"Sambil mengisap jarimu, ia terus menatapmu penuh harap. Iya kan?"

Pria yang usianya lebih tua beberapa bulan itu mengusap-usap dagu, "Benar sekali. Dan aku tidak mengerti apa maksudnya ia melakukan itu."

"Kau pasti tidak menyadari bahwa ia saat itu memang sedang mengharapkan sesuatu darimu. Ia berharap kau mengatakan sesuatu tentangnya."

Ravi memiringkan kepala, merasa masih belum mengerti dari seluruh petunjuk tidak jelas yang diberikan kekasihnya, "Memangnya ia ingin aku bilang apa?"

Pria yang lebih muda itu menghela napas berat, "Ia hanya ingin kau mengatakan padanya bahwa ia juga adalah pemimpin yang baik." Dan ia harap jawaban di akhir ini bisa benar-benar mengakhiri semuanya. Karena memang inilah inti jawaban yang selama ini Ravi cari.

Akhirnya.

Untung ada Hongbin yang dengan baik hati mau memberitahunya tanpa menyuruhnya untuk menanyakan langsung pada Leo. Sehingga Ravi tidak perlu lagi mendatangi Ken dengan tiba-tiba dan mengajukan pertanyaan yang sama.

Ravi mengangkat kedua alis, "Sungguh? Jadi selama ini... begitu..." tidak hanya dalam sudut pandang Ravi, melainkan jika dilihat dari sudut pandang manapun dan siapapun, alasan Leo memang terdengar begitu kekanak-kanakan.

Ia bisa begitu juga ternyata.

Kalau begitu, bukan sepenuhnya salah Ravi kan?

"Ia memang dingin. Tapi sebenarnya ia juga ingin ada seseorang yang mengungkapkan sesuatu yang baik tentang dirinya lewat kata-kata. Ia juga memiliki perasaan, sama seperti kita. Dan hatinya itu tidak mati. Hatinya masih hidup, dan masih bisa merasakan segalanya." Hongbin menarik sebuah konklusi dari kisah yang unik ini. Leo memang tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa pada Hongbin perihal masalah ini. Namun Hongbin tahu. Pokoknya ia tahu, karena semua itu jelas tersirat di dalam gesture yang Leo perlihatkan. Tidak hanya terlihat. Namun Hongbin juga dapat merasakannya. Tentu, jika hati Leo mati, mana mungkin pemimpin The Dark Light itu pernah menjaga Hongbin sepenuh hati ketika Ravi meninggalkannya dan menitipkannya?

"Jadi… hanya karena itu?" Ravi tertawa dalam hati. Takut Hongbin akan memelototi atau bahkan sampai menjewer kupingnya jika ia benar-benar mengeluarkan suara tawa lepasnya yang akan mengagetkan hingga radius kilometer itu.

Hongbin mengedikkan bahu, "Ya, begitulah."

"Tapi… untuk apa ia mengharapkan sebuah ungkapan dariku?"

"Pada N Hyung saja yang hanya menjadi leader selama beberapa minggu kau mengatakan ia adalah pemimpin yang baik. Sementara pada Leo Hyung yang sudah menjadi leader selama bertahun-tahun, kau tidak pernah memberi ungkapan seperti itu. Tentu saja ia merasa iri. Padahal ia juga adalah pemimpin yang baik, hanya saja ia melakukannya dengan caranya sendiri. Kau juga tahu itu kan."

"Aku tidak menyangka ia seperti itu. Jadi itulah sebabnya ketika aku tidak mengungkapkan hal itu, ia langsung mengempaskan tanganku dan mengatakan aku ini tidak peka? Tidak peka bahwa Leo Hyung juga ingin disebut pemimpin yang baik?"

"Yeap, and you've already confess him it several days ago." Jawab sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba saja muncul. Suara lain selain Ravi dan Hongbin.

Sepasang kekasih itu menolehkan kepala dengan kompak ke arah suara, "Ken Hyung?" juga mengatakan itu secara bersamaan.

"Ingat, malam itu ketika aku dan dia akan pergi ke konser musik orkestra?"

" _Aku merasa lega karena masa-masa sulit itu telah berakhir. Kalau bukan karena kau yang menyelamatkan nyawa Hyuk, aku tidak bisa membayangkan betapa sakitnya yang dialami maknae itu saat ini."_

" _Tidak masalah. Aku tidak berjuang sendirian. Hongbin membantuku untuk berkorban. Dengan berbusana memalukan itu..."_

" _Kalian cantik sekali dengan pakaian itu. Sebenarnya aku ingin melihat kalian berpakaian seperti itu lebih lama. Tapi kelihatannya kalian tidak nyaman dengan itu. Jadi ya... sudahlah..."_

" _Kuharap tidak ada lagi situasi di mana aku terpaksa harus memakai gaun lagi."_

" _Terimakasih banyak Hyung. Kau sangat berjasa."_

 _Leo tersenyum._

" _Kau adalah pemimpin yang baik."_

 _Mendengar sebaris kalimat itu, Leo terdiam._

" _What are you guys doing?"_

" _Ken Hyung?"_

"Jadi itu alasan kenapa saat aku mengungkapkan itu padanya, ia langsung terdiam? Karena ia akhirnya menerima ungkapan itu dariku?" Ravi memastikan lagi.

Ken menjentikkan jari, tepat di hadapan wajah Ravi, "Exactly."

"Kebetulan sekali. Kalau begitu baguslah. Masalah ketidakpekaan-ku ini sudah selesai kan? Tunggu dulu. Hyung, kau bilang kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang Leo Hyung ceritakan padamu. Lalu kenapa barusan kau tahu akhir ceritanya?"

"Er... ya... karena Hongbin menceritakannya, aku juga jadi ingat lagi. Begitu." Ken menjawab dengan intonasi yang mencurigakan. Seperti masih ada hal yang ia sembunyikan.

Ravi memicingkan matanya yang sudah sipit dari sananya itu, "Bohong. Aku tahu kau sedang bohong sekarang." Ia menyelidik ke dalam bola mata sang kakak.

Ken agak menjauhkan wajah, "Baiklah, baiklah. Iya, saat kau bertanya padaku beberapa hari yang lalu, aku hanya berpura-pura lupa agar kau bisa berbaikan lagi dengan Leo Hyung. Dan aku juga tahu dari Leo Hyung bahwa saat itu kau sedang bermusuhan juga dengan Hongbin, jadi aku tidak langsung bilang padamu bahwa aku telah menceritakan itu pada Hongbin karena aku tidak mau hanya karena rasa penasaranmu tentang Leo Hyung, kau berbaikan dengan Hongbin hanya supaya kau bisa mendapatkan informasi. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi. Aku ingin kau meminta maaf pada Hongbin dengan tulus, tanpa ada maksud lain. Dan itulah sebabnya begitu aku tahu kalian sudah berbaikan, aku baru bilang padamu bahwa aku telah menceritakan cerita Leo Hyung padanya." Pada akhirnya Ken mengaku.

"Pshaw. See? You're such a beautiful liar." Ujar Ravi, kesal.

"Beautiful liar itu apa?" tanya Hongbin, terlihat polos seperti anak TK yang menanyakan sesuatu yang belum ia tahu.

"Pembohong ulung. Lihat saja, Ken Hyung berbohong padaku hingga seperti itu dan aku mempercayainya begitu saja?"

Ken menjitak kepala Ravi, "Then you're such a beautiful idiot! Seharusnya kau sadar bahwa aku melakukan semua itu demi kebaikan kalian! Meskipun aku juga merasa heran dengan sifat aneh Leo Hyung saat itu." Ia menatap Ravi yang mengusap-usap bagian kepalanya yang sakit sambil memprotes, dan Hongbin yang sedikit tertawa melihat itu.

"Bagus sekali. Kalian sedang membicarakanku."

"Leo Hyung?" koor mereka bertiga. Mereka bisa terkejut dengan kedatangan Leo karena mereka tidak merasakan adanya hawa manusia lain selain mereka. Entah aura apa yang Leo miliki. Binatang buas?

"Baiklah, Ravi. Kau telah mendengar semuanya dari Ken dan Hongbin. Aku mengataimu tidak peka hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi aku tidak pernah bermaksud untuk menciptakan sebuah misteri yang tidak penting ini untuk selalu kau pikirkan setiap hari. Dan sekarang, semuanya telah terungkap. Kau sudah tidak penasaran lagi kan?" wajah Leo bersemu merah karena merasa sedikit malu dengan tingkah lakunya sendiri kemarin-kemarin.

Ravi menampilkan senyuman, "Aku merasa lega karena aku telah mengetahui sebuah kebenaran. Sesuatu yang kau bilang tidak penting itu."

"Maafkan aku yang sempat jadi kekanak-kanakan saat itu." Ucap Leo.

"Tidak apa-apa, Hyung. Aku juga minta maaf atas ketidakpekaan-ku." Ravi menggaruk pelan bagian belakang kepala.

"Kalian dua-duanya memang salah. Yang satu kekanak-kanakan, yang satu lagi tidak peka. Bikin masalah saja." Sewot Ken. Faktanya, tingkah aneh kedua pria yang pernah punya masalah satu sama lain ini memang sempat membuatnya pusing. Karena Leo melibatkan Ken. Membuat Ravi terus-menerus mendatangi Ken di manapun Ken berada dan tanpa henti menanyakan tentang Leo padanya.

Hongbin menepuk pundak Ken, "Sudahlah Hyung. Semuanya sudah berakhir." Hongbin bisa setenang ini karena keterlibatan dirinya dalam masalah ini hanya sedikit. Hanya sekedar menerima informasi dari Ken. Tidak lebih.

Mereka semua lalu tertawa.

"Maukah pemimpin yang baik ini memberikan sebuah pelukan pada anggotanya yang tidak peka ini?" pinta Ravi, begitu tawa mereka reda. Padahal ia sudah tidak perlu lagi mengungkit tentang 'pemimpin baik' dan 'tidak peka' ini karena masalah sudah selesai.

"Tentu."

Leo dan Ravi melangkah saling mendekati, dan mendekap satu sama lain. Saling menepuk-nepuk punggung.

"Hah... melegakan... akhirnya selesai juga masalah ini…"

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

"So, what's wrong with me, doctor?" Ken kembali duduk berhadapan dengan dokter begitu selesai diperiksa. Ia telah melalui seluruh prosedur yang harus ia lakukan, dengan baik.

Dokter itu tersenyum, "Don't worry, you're fine."

"Sungguh? Tidak ada penyakit paru-paru atau kanker kan?"

"Sama sekali tidak ada. Anda 100 persen bersih dari semua itu."

Ken menghela nafas lega selagi menyandarkan punggung pada kursi dan menengadah, "Ah… syukurlah kalau begitu."

"Anda hanya mengalami sedikit kerusakan di bagian lambung karena terlalu banyak mengonsumsi minuman keras. Hal ini memang tidak terdeteksi oleh testpack. Tapi saya bisa tahu dari hasil pemeriksaan tadi."

"Akan aku usahakan untuk mengurangi frekuensinya, Tuan."

"Dua garis merah pada alat tes kehamilan yang anda gunakan itu menunjukkan makna yang lain. Yaitu makna yang sesungguhnya dari fungsi sebuah testpack. Maka untuk saat ini anda benar-benar dilarang untuk meminum minuman keras."

Sebaris kalimat panjang yang baru saja disampaikan dokter itu kembali membuat Ken menelan ludah untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini.

"Berarti… a-aku…"

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

"Pemandangan dari atas sini indah sekali. Ketinggian ferish wheel ini melebihi hotel yang kita tinggali." Hongbin memandang apa yang disuguhkan di luar kaca bening itu dengan terkagum-kagum. Langit kelam dengan taburan cahaya bintang dan cahaya buatan yang berasal dari lampu-lampu bangunan membuat semuanya terlihat terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan.

Hongbin merasa bahwa ini adalah hal paling romantis yang pernah Ravi berikan padanya selama ini.

"Dan semakin romantis karena ruangan dengan kuota lima belas orang ini aku sewa hanya untuk kita berdua." Ravi juga menikmati, cukup dengan tidak merasakan dan melihat keramaian orang-orang di dalam ruangan wahana itu.

Seketika senyum Hongbin menghilang, "Aku ingin mengajak Appa untuk menaiki roda raksasa ini. Ia pasti merasa senang."

"Binnie..." Ravi menggumam, dengan intonasi prihatin.

Hongbin menoleh, dan kembali memasang senyuman manis, "Ya, Wonshikkie?"

Ravi memegang pundak kekasihnya yang duduk berdampingan dengannya itu. Menyalurkan sebuah afeksi dari sentuhan tangannya, "Aku turut berduka cita sedalam-dalamnya... maaf, aku lagi-lagi tidak bisa berada di sampingmu ketika kau melewati masa-masa yang sulit..." ia ingat, saat itu. Saat di mana meninggalnya ayah Hongbin, Ravi sendiri tidak tahu karena pulang duluan ke negeri tercintanya karena musibah yang menimpa perusahaan. Di waktu yang bersamaan. Lagipula saat itu ia juga sedang memusuhi Hongbin dan tidak ingin menemuinya. Jangankan jika harus bertatap muka, mendengar nama Hongbin saja ia tidak mau. Hal itu adalah satu dari seribu alasan penyesalannya pada sang kekasih.

Hongbin menghembuskan nafas pelan, tidak pernah lagi melepas senyuman yang tersemat di bibir tipisnya, "Sudahlah. Semuanya sudah berlalu. Tapi aku harap ketika aku merasa kesulitan lagi, kau ada di sampingku. Untuk menemaniku."

Ravi menggeleng, "Sebelum itu terjadi, aku akan berusaha untuk menjauhkanmu dari hal buruk itu."

"Tidak bisa. Aku pasti akan mengalami masa-masa itu lagi."

Dahi menjulang milik Ravi mengkerut, "Kenapa kau bicara begitu?"

Hongbin meletakkan satu telapak tangan di atas punggung tangan sang kekasih, lalu menggenggamnya, "Ketika melahirkan anak kedua nanti, aku menginginkan keberadaanmu di sampingku. Jadi aku akan merasa lebih baik, dan memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar."

Ravi terkekeh, "Jadi itu maksudmu? Tentu saja, Binnie. Kali ini aku akan melakukannya. Meskipun sewaktu-waktu aku bisa marah padamu, tapi jika usia kandunganmu sudah mencapai bulan ketujuh, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi."

"Saat itu Leo Hyung yang menemaniku. Aku menggenggam erat tangannya karena aku merasa sangat kesulitan menghadapi rasa sakit yang tak terkira. Namun ia hanya bertahan selama beberapa menit, karena ia merasa tidak sanggup untuk melihat penderitaanku. Tidak tahukah ia ketika ia meninggalkanku, itu malah membuatku semakin menderita? Aku jadi harus berjuang melawan maut sendirian."

"Hei. Aku merasa cemburu. Ia menggenggam tanganmu, walaupun hanya sebentar. Sementara aku? Sama sekali tidak berada di sana."

"Salahmu sendiri."

"Aku tidak salah. Saat itu aku memang harus pergi. Ya... seharusnya sih aku membawamu."

"Jika saat itu kau membawaku, mungkin Yeri akan lahir di waktu yang tepat. Ia bisa lahir secara prematur juga karena aku merasa tertekan dengan kemarahan dan kepergianmu." Hongbin menambahkan. Terus mengungkit hal menyebalkan yang telah lalu.

"Aku mengerti, Hongbinnie. Kelak aku akan berusaha melakukan yang terbaik."

Hongbin mengangguk, "Sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita melanjutkan lagi acara kita ini?"

"Tentu. Setelah ini, kau ingin ke tempat romantis apa lagi? Mumpung kita ada di sini."

"Tempat apapun. Aku percaya pada pilihanmu. Sejak kecil kan kau sering jalan-jalan ke luar negeri. Jadi kau sudah tahu banyak tempat."

"Baiklah. Yang jelas, kita akan menghabiskan waktu berdua saja semalaman ini. Tapi besok, aku ingin kita naik wahana ini lagi, bersama anak kita."

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

"Kau sudah tahu aku ini pria brengsek. Aku hanya bisa mempermainkan perasaan orang lain. Newsun sedang tidak ada di sini. Lagipula ia juga sudah tahu kalau aku ini brengsek. Dan prinsip seorang pria sepertiku, berselingkuh bukanlah sebuah pengkhianatan, selama aku masih bisa menjaga hubunganku dengan baik bersama pasanganku yang sesungguhnya. Yoonsun." Cerocos Hyuk.

Sama halnya seperti Ravi dan Hongbin, Hyuk juga menyewa satu ruangan penuh di roda raksasa yang sama dengan kedua Hyung-nya itu. Hanya berbeda ruangan saja. Ia menyewanya untuk berdua dengan Sungjae. Sehingga mereka dapat membicarakan hal-hal sensitif dengan leluasa tanpa adanya kecanggungan satu sama lain.

Sungjae mengeratkan sepasang kepalan tangan di atas kedua paha, "Aku bingung. Aku kesal. Tapi aku tetap bersedia kau apa-apakan karena aku menyukaimu. Dan aku benci dengan perasaanku padamu ini."

"Kalau begitu..." Hyuk mengecup bibir Sungjae yang duduk bersebelahan dengannya itu selama beberapa detik, lalu melepasnya, "Menciummu seperti itu tidak ada salahnya kan...?"

Sungjae terkekeh. Senyum sinis nan miris terselip di dalamnya, "Kau benar-benar pria brengsek, Han Sanghyuk. Wajahmu itu... meminta untuk ditampar. Kau pantas dihajar. Sialnya, aku terlalu menyukaimu." Ia sendiri tidak menolak ciuman itu.

Hyuk mengangkat sebelah alis tebalnya, "Jadi?"

Sungjae berdecih, "Aku benci dicampakkan. Leo saja tidak mencampakkanku. Ia telah membayarku dengan bayaran yang pas."

"Kalau begitu jika aku membayarmu, semuanya selesai dan aku bisa pergi? Sebagaimana Leo Hyung pergi meninggalkanmu di dalam kamar hotel?" Sungjae berani bersumpah bahwa kalimat yang dilontarkan pria di sampingnya itu makin lama makin menyebalkan. Tidak bisakah Hyuk membedakan peran ia dan Leo yang jelas berbeda bagi Sungjae? Leo hanyalah seorang partner seks selewat. Sementara Hyuk adalah teman baik selama bertahun-tahun sejak mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah. Jadi rasanya pasti sangat berbeda. Meskipun Sungjae adalah laki-laki, namun ia juga punya hati. Ia memiliki perasaan yang tetap harus dijaga oleh orang lain.

"Aku harap ini yang terakhir. Aku ingin setelah ini kita tidak bertemu lagi. Tapi aku tidak bisa. Aku tidak ingin merusak persahabatan yang telah kita bangun sejak dulu." Ia hampir menangis setelah mengatakan hal kontradiktif itu. Teman lamanya itu telah membuat ia bingung dengan perasaannya dan membuat dilema.

Hyuk tersenyum pahit. Ia sendiri sebenarnya merasa tidak enak pada Sungjae. Namun mau bagaimana lagi? Hati kan tidak bisa bohong. "Sebaik apapun hubungan yang telah kita bangun selama ini, semuanya bisa berubah. Sesuai dengan keadaan."

Sungjae berusaha menekan rasa sakit dan sesak di dada, "Kau curang. Kau memberiku sebuah harapan. Lalu kau dengan mudahnya membuangku. Kau tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Kau hanya mempermainkanku. Kau hanya ingin menyentuhku tanpa ada keinginan untuk memilikiku. Kau benar-benar egois. Aku merasa gila, Hyuk. Benar-benar gila. Tidak pernahkah kau bayangkan bagaimana jika kau yang berada di posisiku?"

"Yook Sungjae..." Hyuk menatap prihatin. Ada rasa bersalah yang tidak hanya terselip di hatinya. Tapi itu adalah rasa bersalah yang besar. Namun sayangnya, ini adalah sebuah pilihan. Dan yang akhirnya ia pilih, adalah untuk mencintai gadis bermarga Choi yang juga sangat terobsesi dengannya itu.

"Kau tahu? Rasanya saat ini aku ingin sekali melompat dari sini."

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Langit hitam menunjukkan bahwa tidak ada lagi orang yang seharusnya berada di tempat ini. Tapi tidak dengan Leo dan Ken. Karena di sinilah mereka saat ini.

Sebuah sirkuit, arena balap motor yang luas. Leo membayar lebih agar tetap bisa menerobos masuk ke sini di malam hari ketika tempat ini sudah tutup. Ia sengaja, agar bisa menghabiskan waktunya hanya berdua dengan sang kekasih di tempat yang unik untuk dijadikan sebagai tempat berkencan.

Mereka telah bersiap-siap.

Mesin kedua motor sport yang masing-masing mereka naiki sekarang sudah dinyalakan.

Pakaian balap yang mereka gunakan pun telah lengkap dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepala.

Mereka akan tetap melaksanakan balapan ini meskipun tidak ada gadis berpakaian minim dengan bendera besar di genggaman tangan yang akan memberikan aba-aba untuk memulai. Karena gadis-gadis pekerja seksi sirkuit itu tidak dibayar lebih untuk tambahan shift malam.

Ken di sebelah kiri, dan Leo di sebelah kanan.

"Ready…!" Ken berteriak, karena suara yang dihasilkan knalpot motor mereka yang berisik. Meskipun jarak mereka **sangat berdekatan**.

"Steady…!" Leo menimpali.

Sebelum mereka memulai, Ken menoleh ke arah kekasihnya, dan membuka kaca helm yang tidak kalah gelapnya dengan langit malam saat itu, "Hyung! Aku ingin menyampaikan sesuatu padamu!"

Leo menoleh, dan membuka kaca helm-nya, "Kau tidak bisa menipuku kali ini! Akan kupastikan bahwa apapun yang kau katakan, aku akan tetap memfokuskan diriku pada jalur balap ini secara konsisten! Kau tidak akan bisa lagi membuyarkannya!"

"Kau yakin?! Baiklah! Coba saja!" ia meraih sesuatu dari dalam saku jaket balapnya, menyimpan benda putih kecil di atas tangki motor Leo.

Leo meraihnya, dan langsung terkejut begitu melihat apa yang tertera pada alat tes kehamilan yang Ken berikan barusan.

Ken menutup kembali kaca helm-nya, dan kembali memfokuskan pandangan lurus ke depan, "GO!" dan ia langsung melajukan motor besarnya dengan kecepatan tinggi layaknya seorang pembalap profesional, seiring dengan suara berisik motor yang semakin memekakkan telinga.

Ya, jika dilihat dari cara keenam anggota The Dark Light mengendarai motor, mereka bisa saja menjadi juara balap motor tingkat dunia.

"Hei! Kau curang dengan cara seperti ini! LEE JAEHWAN!" setelah memasukkan benda putih itu ke dalam saku jaket, ia kembali menutup kaca helm dan segera menyusul sang kekasih jauh di belakangnya.

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Flashback

"So, in this time, what's your ideal type?"

"I'm not sure, but I think, for now... it's... a leader..."

Norah memiringkan kepala, "Leader? Leader apa?" tidak merasa puas dengan jawaban N yang tidak jelas itu.

"Um... leader sebuah gangster... mungkin?" N mengedikkan bahu.

"Gangster apa?" tanya Norah lagi, merasa kalau ia butuh sesuatu yang lebih dari sekedar jawaban. Yaitu spesifikasi.

"Gangster penjudi."

"Yang seperti apa?"

"Yang kuat, tangguh, penuh karisma, dan keren."

"Siapa? Kukira itu adalah tipikal rata-rata bos gangster penjudi. SJ? Mimi Martinez? Yuri Rodriguez? Bang Yongguk? Jimmy Jiang? Daewon Lee?"

"Bukan!"

"Lalu siapa? Tunggu dulu. Jangan bilang kalau... kau menyukai leadermu sendiri?"

N terkejut dengan tebakan gadis bermarga Collins itu, "Jangan sembarangan! Dan dari keenam orang yang kau sebutkan tadi, kenapa ada nama pria juga?! Dan siapa itu SJ?!"

"Sera Johnson. Kalian kan saling kenal. Masa tidak tahu?"

"Mana kutahu kalau kau menyingkatnya jadi seperti itu."

"Kau tidak tertarik pada laki-laki?"

"Sama sekali tidak!"

"Lalu siapa?"

"Kau belum menyebutkan semua leader gangster penjudi terkenal. Baru sebagian."

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu kau harus menjelaskan tipemu itu lebih spesifik."

"Lebih spesifik? Baiklah. Aku tahu itu yang kau inginkan sejak tadi. Tidak hanya tangguh, namun juga cantik dan seksi. Dan saat ini hanya berjarak satu senti dariku."

Mendengar penjelasan N, Norah sempat terdiam sejenak.

"Cha..."

N langsung menautkan bibir mereka selama beberapa detik. Norah tidak menolak. Malah memejamkan mata, menikmati pagutan bibir itu. Sama seperti apa yang N lakukan.

"Aku tahu kita akan berpisah. Tapi setidaknya aku sudah mengungkapkan perasaanku padamu." Ujar N, begitu sentuhan mereka terlepas.

"Itu bagus. Mau one night stand denganku? Agar kau meninggalkan jejak di sini. Tepatnya pada diriku." Begitulah adat orang barat. Tidak perlu menjalin hubungan yang panjang untuk bisa berhubungan badan. Asalkan suka sama suka, mereka bisa langsung melakukannya. Meskipun itu adalah pertemuan pertama dan tidak saling mengenal. Terlebih, pertemuan N dan Norah bukanlah yang pertama. Mereka selalu berhadapan, karena mereka adalah lawan main pada jenis permainan yang sama.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Selain dengan Nara, aku tidak ingin melakukan hubungan seks lagi. Sampai aku mendapatkan pasangan hidup yang akan kunikahi nanti."

Norah merengut kecewa, "Tapi bukankah aku sudah memenuhi kriteria yang kau sebutkan?"

"Seperti yang kubilang, tipe idealku bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu."

Gadis itu berhasil dibuat sweatdrop, "Kalau berubah-ubah, itu sih bukan tipe ideal namanya. Dasar bodoh."

N terkekeh, "Maafkan aku, Collins."

Norah mengedikkan bahu, "Tidak masalah, Cha. Aku juga sedang menunggu seseorang yang tepat."

"Sebenarnya kalau aku menikah denganmu, aku bisa memperbaiki keturunan."

"Memperbaiki keturunan? Apanya yang harus diperbaiki darimu? Mata, hidung, bibir, warna kulit, tinggi badan, semuanya sempurna."

"Gen kaukasia sepertimu lebih dominan dari pada milik orang Asia. Jika aku punya anak darimu, setidaknya anakku akan memiliki mata biru dan besar, hidung mancung, kulit putih dan rambut pirang."

Norah menahan tawa, "Apa yang salah dengan mata cokelat, kulit gelap dan rambut hitam? Itu bagus. Aku ingin memiliki semua itu."

N mengelus puncak kepala Norah yang dirasa begitu hangat di telapak tangan, "Kau adalah perempuan yang baik, Noravaldives Isabela Jaliyah Alejandro Collins. Aku menyukaimu. Namun saat ini aku hanya bisa berharap semoga masing-masing dari kita bisa mendapatkan pasangan yang terbaik di masa yang akan datang."

"Hei! Kau punya dendam apa padaku sampai-sampai harus mengungkit nama lengkapku yang memalukan itu?!"

Flashback end

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Hanya tiga putaran yang dilalui Leo dan Ken. Dan pemenangnya, sudah bisa dipastikan siapa.

Leo menghentikan motor di garis finish, dengan posisi yang sama saat mereka berada di garis start. Yaitu berdampingan. Ia memutar kunci untuk mematikan mesin motornya.

Leo membuka helm, merapikan helaian rambut menggunakan jemari, meletakkan helm itu di atas tangki. Ia lalu melipat tangan dan menopangkannya di atas helm itu. Menoleh ke arah Ken yang juga sudah melakukan semua itu sebelumnya sejak tadi, "Sial. Lagi-lagi kau berhasil membuyarkan konsentrasiku saat kita balapan. Tipuanmu benar-benar selalu mempan untuk mengalahkanku. Dan setelah ini, aku tidak tahu apa lagi kebohongan yang kau rencanakan untuk menaklukkanku di pertandingan berikutnya. Jadi testpack itu punya siapa? Bekas Hongbin? Ah, tidak mungkin. Saat pertama kali Ravi membawanya ke tempat persembunyian, ia tidak memiliki testpack. Lalu punya siapa? Nara? Ia kan sudah menikah. Jadi bisa saja. Meskipun mantan pacar N itu tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa denganmu, bisa saja kan kau meminta itu darinya setelah ia melakukan tes kehamilan?" Leo bercerocos panjang.

Ken mengerutkan kening, "Hyung, kau mengira aku menipumu? Kukira aku telah berhasil mengganggu konsentrasimu karena kau mempercayainya."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku tidak sedang menipumu, Hyung. Benda itu milikku! Kau tidak mengerti?"

Leo benar-benar terkejut, "Sungguh? T-tapi… kenapa? Kita sudah sepakat untuk melakukan pertandingan dengan sportif. Tadi itu bukanlah saat yang tepat untuk memberitahuku!"

"Justru itu aku sengaja. Bagiku, itu adalah waktu yang tepat. Sehingga aku bisa memenangkan taruhan yang telah kita sepakati."

"Aish. Hanya itu yang kau pikirkan. Jadi itu benar-benar punyamu?"

Ken memutar bola mata, "Aigoo Hyung. Aku tahu, memang wajar jika kau tidak mempercayaiku dalam hal ini. Karena sebelumnya aku pernah berbohong padamu sebagai strategi untuk meraih kemenangan ketika berkompetisi melawanmu. Tapi untuk saat ini, tidak bisakah kau mempercayaiku?"

"Ken…"

"Kau tahu? Perihal punya anak bukanlah perkara main-main. Ini adalah hal yang sensitif. Apa kau berpikir kalau aku akan setega itu menjadikan hal ini sebagai suatu kebohongan? Jika iya, ini benar-benar tidak lucu. Kau juga seharusnya marah kalau begitu. Karena hal ini bisa memutar-balikkan perasaanmu. Senang, menjadi kecewa. Pernahkah aku dengan sengaja ingin membuatmu kecewa? Apa kau juga sudah lupa bahwa saat aku tidak menyukaimu, aku hanya diam saja karena aku tetap ingin menjaga perasaanmu?!" Ken terengah-engah setelah mengatakan semua itu.

"Tenang Ken… tenang… baiklah, baiklah. Aku percaya. Tapi… kau adalah seorang pria, dan kau menggunakan testpack. Dan hasilnya positif. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku sudah memeriksakan diriku ke dokter petang tadi."

"Lalu, apa katanya?"

"Aku sama sekali tidak sakit. Alat tes itu menunjukkan hasil seperti itu karena memang seperti itulah keadaanku."

Leo menggaruk pelipis menggunakan telunjuk, "Tapi Ken… bukankah kau bilang kalau kau belum siap untuk punya anak dalam waktu dekat ini?"

"Memang belum. Tapi kalau sudah terjadi, mau bagaimana lagi? Yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menerima kenyataan ini dengan lapang dada kan?" Ken telah mengubah air mukanya menjadi lebih baik dan enak dipandang.

Leader The Dark Light itu tersenyum, "Aku senang pada caramu menyikapi semua ini."

"Tentu. Karena dengan melihat siapa ayah dari anakku, bagaimana bisa aku tidak menerimanya dengan senang hati?"

Leo mengacak-acak rambut lembut kekasihnya, "Anak pintar. Jadi kau sedang merasa senang sekarang?"

Ken mengangguk antusias, "Yeap. Bahagia dan sedikit cemas lebih tepatnya. Tapi taruhan yang kumenangkan saat ini telah berhasil membuatku merasa bahagia secara maksimal."

"Dasar."

"Jadi… jangan lupa untuk memberikanku 1000 Dollar besok pagi. Oke?"

"Bagaimana kalau aku menggantinya?"

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak akan memberikan sepeserpun uang padamu. Tapi aku akan membelikanmu seratus botol Manhattan dan semangkuk besar Love Equation buatan Hongbin."

Ken memukul pelan kepala sang kekasih, "Bodoh. Aku meminum tiga botol Manhattan tadi pagi dan itu untuk terakhir kalinya. Aku tidak akan meminum minuman keras lagi, apapun jenisnya. Kau mengerti kan?"

"Hei! Kenapa kau memukul kepalaku? Mana mengataiku bodoh. Aku adalah bos-mu. Dan aku lebih tua darimu. Tidak ada yang pernah melakukan hal itu pada seorang Jung Taekwoon."

"Sudahlah Hyung."

"Lalu apa yang bisa kuganti dengan uang taruhan itu?"

"Sudah, berikan saja aku uang senilai 1000 Dollar seperti apa yang kukatakan tadi. Tidak perlu diganti dengan apapun lagi. Kita sudah sepakat kan?"

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Usai menonton live perform Beyonce dan David Archuleta di Las Vegas, mereka langsung kembali.

Pulang, ke rumah tercinta.

Mereka tidak kembali bersama dengan BST, karena ketiga pria itu masih betah di sana, katanya.

"Akhirnya keinginan kita untuk ke kota yang tidak pernah tidur itu tercapai. Bagaimana? Kalian puas menghabiskan waktu di sana?" tanya Leo.

"Sangat puas. Meskipun banyak hal besar yang terjadi ketika kita berada di sana." Jawab Ken.

Ya, Ken sudah tahu semua hal yang terjadi selama ia ditinggal di kediaman sang nenek.

"Untuk selanjutnya, Casino di mana lagi yang akan kita kunjungi?" Ravi meminta usulan.

"Makau." –Hyuk-

"Afrika Selatan." –N-

"Tasmania." –Ken-

"London, lalu Paris." –Hongbin-

"Di manapun, aku tidak peduli." –Leo-

BRAK!

Sebuah keributan yang berhasil mengalihkan obrolan santai keenam anggota gangster penjudi yang sedang duduk berkumpul di sofa ruang tengah markas itu.

"Suara apa itu?" Heran Hongbin. Padahal suara yang keras itu berjarak tidak jauh dengannya.

Ravi membulatkan mata, "Pintu masuk!"

Mereka semua bangkit, "Seseorang menemukan tempat persembunyian kita! Tidak mungkin!" seru Ken.

"Leo, cepat lihat siapa itu?!"

"Tidak usah memerintahku, aku akan melakukannya sendiri!"

Leo menyalakan komputer, dan melihat gambar yang ditangkap CCTV. Sisa anggotanya juga ikut melihat karena penasaran.

"Hwang Juwon?!" Hyuk berseru, menunjuk seseorang yang terpampang dalam layar.

"Masih tidak jera juga bajingan itu berurusan dengan kita?!" ujar Hongbin, geram. Ia pikir, tidak cukupkah bagi si monster sialan itu menyiksa Ravi dan memperkosa Ken waktu dulu? Lalu apa artinya mereka berenam mengeroyok Juwon hingga tak berdaya saat itu jika ia tetap tidak merasa kapok? Kalau begitu tindakan apa lagi yang harus mereka ambil untuk menghentikan pria itu? Haruskah mereka membunuhnya agar semuanya selesai dan akhirnya bisa hidup dengan tenang tanpa ada lagi ancaman yang mengikuti mereka?

"Ia tidak akan bisa masuk. Pintu metal itu sangat kuat, dan akses untuk memasukinya hanya dengan sidik jari kita." Ravi mencoba untuk berpikir positif dalam keadaan genting ini.

"Tapi ia pasti akan melakukan apapun untuk menerobosnya karena setidaknya ia sudah tahu keberadaan kita!" dan tidak mempan bagi Ken. Ia pikir mereka harus tetap memikirkan kemungkinan terburuk yang akan terjadi, untuk berjaga-jaga. Sehingga mereka dapat mempersiapkan diri dengan baik.

Leo men-double klik bagian tangan musuhnya itu untuk men-zoom in.

"Lihat! Ia membawa banyak trinitrotoluena!" ujar N.

"Uena... apa kau bilang? Apa itu?" tanya Hongbin.

"Itu adalah TNT!" Hyuk yang menjawab.

"Bagaimana ini?!" bahkan Ravi yang sempat mencoba untuk berpikir positif itu sekarang ikut panik. Kalau masalahnya sudah merambat ke alat peledak, siapapun tentu akan takut.

"Tenanglah kalian." Leo berkata dengan tenang. Karena panik maupun tenang, keadaan akan tetap sama. Setidaknya itulah salah satu prinsip dalam kamusnya.

"Apa yang harus kita lakukan?" tanya Ken, cemas.

Leo melangkah menjauhi komputer, "Ikut aku. Jangan ada yang terpisah." Tanpa menoleh pada siapapun.

Leo memimpin langkah memasuki kamar Leon. Sesuai perintah, mereka akan selalu mengikuti Leo. Hyuk menutup dan mengunci pintu begitu mereka semua berada di dalam. Leo menarik mangkuk kucing bertuliskan 'Milk', dan mangkuk itu berotasi melawan arah jarum jam.

Sebuah pintu di langit-langit terbuka, dan setumpuk boneka milik Leon berjatuhan dari sana.

"Bukan yang itu, Hyung! Tapi yang ini!" Hongbin menarik mangkuk kucing bertuliskan 'Food', dan mangkuk itu berputar. Membuat permadani dan lantai di bawahnya bergeser, menciptakan sebuah akses menuju lantai bawah.

Di balik sosok Leo yang terlihat tenang, sebenarnya ia juga panik. Sama seperti yang lainnya. Sampai-sampai ia salah memilih mangkuk.

Mereka semua segera menuruni tangga menuju ruang bawah tanah yang lebih dalam. Itu adalah sebuah koridor

Hanya berselang beberapa detik, mereka mendengar sebuah ledakan dahsyat, bersamaan dengan guncangan serupa dengan gempa yang mereka rasakan.

Serpihan metal dan reruntuhan beton berjatuhan melalui akses yang masih terbuka itu.

Pintu masuk dan pintu kamar Leon telah berhasil dibobol.

Melihat sesuatu yang besar mendekat, N membulatkan mata kecilnya, "Awas!"

BUGH!

"Argh!"

"Hongbin!" teriak Ravi.

Hingga sebatas lutut, kaki Hongbin tertimpa beberapa potongan besar beton. Hingga berhasil membuatnya tidak bisa merasakan kakinya lagi.

"Masuklah Hyung! Biar aku yang mengurus ini." ujar Hyuk, melihat Ravi yang posisinya sudah jauh dari Hongbin sejak menyerukan nama kekasihnya itu. Dan kebetulan yang paling dekat dengan Hongbin saat ini adalah Hyuk. Maka anggota termuda itu yang bersedia untuk menyanggupinya.

Ravi mengangguk mantap, "Baiklah."

Mereka memasuki ruangan di ujung koridor itu, kecuali Hongbin dan Hyuk yang masih berada di dekat tangga.

Hyuk berusaha menarik tubuh Hongbin dengan paksa untuk keluar dari reruntuhan itu, "Argh!" Hongbin meraung dengan keras. Kulit dan dagingnya sobek. Sobekan yang dalam. Rasanya begitu ngilu.

"Maafkan aku Hyung. Ugh, kau berat sekali. Berapa sih berat badanmu?" Ia menggendong tubuh Hongbin yang tidak mampu untuk berdiri sama sekali itu ke dalam ruangan untuk menyusul yang lain.

Darah segar mengalir, menciptakan sebuah jejak.

Rasanya Hongbin ingin mati saja dari pada harus merasakan penderitaan ini.

Begitu berada di dalam ruangan, Hyuk menutup pintu itu menggunakan kaki. Ia lalu menurunkan Hongbin dengan hati-hati, dan menyandarkannya pada dinding.

Sementara itu Leo sedang memasukkan kode untuk membuka brankas besar berukuran 3x3 meter. Ia akan mencoba menyelamatkan sebagian hartanya.

"Cepat sedikit, Leo! Sebelum Hwang Juwon sampai kemari!"

Setelah terbuka, Leo, Ken, dan N memasukkan beberapa gepok tebal uang ke dalam saku mantel mereka.

"Hongbin, bertahanlah..." ujar Ravi, yang sudah berada di dekat kekasihnya.

"Kakiku... ngh..."

"Kakimu patah..." Ravi mengusap-usap pipi kanan Hongbin dengan ibu jarinya, "Tahan ya, ini akan terasa sakit." Ia memasukkan saputangan ke dalam mulut Hongbin, meminta untuk menggigitnya.

"Hyuk, pegangi dia."

Hyuk mengangguk, dan menggenggam kedua tangan Hongbin, "Jangan lihat kakimu, Hyung. Lihat saja mataku."

Perlahan, Ravi membuat lutut Hongbin berada di antara cengkeraman tangannya, "Siap...?"

Hongbin memberi Hyuk tatapan sendu. Merasa takut. Ia tidak tahu dan tidak bisa membayangkan akan seperti apa rasanya nanti.

Hyuk mengukir senyum untuk membuat Hyung-nya yang sedang kesakitan itu merasa lebih baik, "Kau akan baik-baik saja, Hyung. Ravi Hyung akan memperbaikinya."

Ravi menyatukan kembali tulang yang bergeser itu dengan gerakan cepat dan mengerahkan kekuatan yang besar.

"RRRGHHH!" spontan menengadah dengan mata mengatup kuat, Hongbin mengerang.

Ia mengeluarkan banyak keringat, dan wajahnya begitu pucat.

Ketika membuka mata dan berkedip, ia meneteskan air mata.

Sungguh, tulang yang telah patah, lalu disambungkan kembali dengan cara kasar seperti yang dilakukan Ravi? It feels like… It's no joke!

Begitu Leo, Ken, dan N selesai –mengambil sebagian kecil uang mereka, Leo menekan suatu spot pada dinding. Dinding itu bergeser, menunjukkan sebuah lorong besar di baliknya.

Mereka memasuki lorong itu.

Ravi masuk ke sana dengan membawa tubuh Hongbin ala pengantin.

Mereka mendengar seseorang menuruni tangga dengan langkah terburu-buru.

"Cepat! Ia sudah dekat!" seru sang pemimpin.

Ken yang terakhir menginjakkan kaki di lorong itu, memasukkan sidik jari pada tempat yang tersedia. Membuat dinding itu bergeser menutup.

Dan siapapun yang berada dekat brankas utama The Dark Light, tidak akan mengetahui bahwa dinding ruangan itu bisa bergeser. Karena tidak ada bekas sama sekali.

Untung saja dinding itu segera menutup sebelum si pengejar itu sampai. Karena jika ia melihat bahwa dinding itu bisa bergeser, mati sudah mereka yang ada di balik dinding itu. Semuanya akan sia-sia.

Sebenarnya jejak berupa darah yang ditinggalkan Hongbin, berhenti di depan dinding itu. Seseorang bisa saja curiga dengan hal itu, jika saja orang itu kepikiran sampai sana. Namun entahlah.

"Gelap sekali di sini!" seru N. matanya serasa buta.

"Tidak ada labirin dan persimpangan di sini. Jadi ikuti saja alurnya." Perintah Leo.

Dulu Leo sengaja menciptakan jalan ini untuk situasi tak terduga, seperti yang terjadi saat ini.

Mereka sudah berjalan sejauh beberapa meter, dan mereka bisa mendengar suara ledakan besar lagi. Guncangan seperti gempa itupun kembali terasa.

"Sepertinya bajingan itu membuka brankas kita dengan ledakan." Ujar Ravi.

Tadi, ketika menunggu dinamit yang diletakkan di depan pintu masuk markas, Juwon segera berlari menjauhi pintu itu untuk menghindarkan bahaya ledakan dan radiasi dari tubuhnya. Ia bisa melalui labirin gelap The Dark Light karena labirin itu sendiri telah diledakkan hingga seluruh dindingnya hancur dan fungsi semua sistem jebakan yang telah susah payah Leo rancang selama berbulan-bulan itu berhasil dirusak. Begitu mendengar suara dinamit itu meledak dan berhasil menghancurkan pintu masuk, ia kembali berlari menuju pintu itu. Dan yang ia ledakkan selanjutnya setelah itu memanglah brankas.

"Ada kemungkinan dinding portal menuju lorong inipun akan hancur dan ia mengejar kita sampai ke sini. Jadi cepatlah!" perintah Leo lagi.

Dengan langkah yang cepat, mereka telah berjalan jauh, dan akhirnya berhenti di depan jalan buntu. Leo memasukkan sidik jari, dan dinding pada jalan buntu itu bergeser.

Perlahan, mereka bisa merasakan cahaya. Dan semakin besar dinding itu terbuka, semakin terang asupan cahaya yang mereka terima. Cahaya itu segera memenuhi lorong yang mereka lewati.

Mereka melangkah keluar, dan Ken memasukkan sidik jari yang tersedia pada dinding untuk menutup kembali akses itu.

Leo menyandarkan punggung di dinding, melorotkan tubuhnya ke tanah.

Ken menjatuhkan diri di tanah dengan posisi duduk, menyangga tubuh menggunakan kedua tangan sebagai tumpuan.

N dan Hyuk membaringkan tubuh dengan posisi telentang.

Ravi masih berdiri, dengan kaki yang sedikit bergetar. Ia masih merasa belum siap untuk menurunkan Hongbin dari pangkuannya.

Nafas yang berhambur keluar dari sistem pernapasan mereka semua sama. Terengah-engah, sekaligus menghela nafas lega karena berhasil keluar dari situasi yang menegangkan tadi.

Untung saja Yeri tidak sedang bersama mereka. Anak itu akan menginap di rumah kakek-neneknya.

Dengan lemah, Hongbin menggerakkan otot leher. Menoleh ke samping, memandang sekitar, "Ravi..." yang ia lihat, mereka berada di dalam sebuah tempat yang tertutup. Tidak sempit, ukurannya sekitar 5x5 meter. Cukup untuk dijadikan sebuah ruang makan. Cahaya terang yang menyinari mereka bukanlah matahari. Melainkan lampu.

Mereka juga tidak sedang menghirup bersihnya udara segar di alam terbuka, melainkan udara seadanya di sebuah tempat di bawah tanah.

Hongbin juga memperhatikan benda-benda yang tersimpan di sana.

"Ya, Hongbin...?"

"Kenapa kita berada... di tempat seperti ini...?"

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Beberapa peti kayu yang entah isinya apa. Siapapun yang melihat mungkin ingin menerka. Tapi tidak, jika rak yang berdiri kokoh mengitari seluruh penjuru ruangan berisi botol-botol persediaan minuman keras dan berbagai macam permen itu berhasil membuat perhatian orang yang berada di sana teralihkan. Dan lebih memilih untuk menjadikan peti-peti yang tersebar di beberapa sudut ruangan itu sebagai tempat duduk, terlebih karena tidak ada kursi di sana.

Ravi akhirnya menurunkan Hongbin perlahan, membiarkan kekasihnya itu duduk di atas tanah dengan posisi kaki berselonjor.

Ravi juga butuh duduk, serius. Tubuh Hongbin beratnya bukan main.

Helaian kecil kain yang mereka sebut sebagai sapu tangan milik Ravi itu telah berlumuran air liur Hongbin, karena Ravi meminta sang kekasih menggigit kain itu agar ia bisa sedikit menahan rasa sakit ketika tulang patahnya disambungkan kembali tadi. Maka sekarang Ravi mengeluarkan sapu tangan dari dalam saku jaket Hongbin.

Ia menanggalkan jaket serta kaos yang basah oleh keringat itu dari tubuh Hongbin. Membuat semua orang kini dapat melihat bagian atas tubuh Hongbin dengan jelas.

Celana Hongbin sobek di bagian lututnya. Itulah sebabnya Ravi tahu bahwa tulang itu patah. Karena ia dapat melihat rangka dalam itu.

Ravi menyapu peluh di sekitar kening, lalu leher Hongbin menggunakan sapu tangan yang masih bersih.

"Ravi… kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku…" Hongbin berujar lemah. Kulit wajah dan bibirnya pun masih pucat. Mungkin wajahnya tidak akan sepucat ini kalau saja tadi ia tidak melihat dengan jelas betapa deras darah yang mengalir dari kakinya sendiri.

"Kau diam saja Hongbin. Nanti juga kau tahu."

Ketika deritan pintu terdengar, semua orang menoleh ke sumber suara.

Hyuk dan N bangkit dari posisi tidurnya hingga mereka terduduk.

"Akhirnya lorong darurat yang kau buat itu berguna juga Jung Taekwoon." Ujar seorang pria yang memasuki ruangan itu. Hongbin merasa sepertinya ia pernah bertemu dengannya. Tapi di mana? Hongbin mulai memutar memorinya. Biasanya ia mudah mengingat dan tidak cepat lupa. Tidak tahu juga kali ini apa yang membuatnya tidak bisa mengingat siapa pria itu.

Pria itu menghampiri salah satu rak dan meraih sebuah lollipop besar yang masih terbungkus plastik bening. Kelihatannya masih layak untuk dikonsumsi.

Ia berjalan menghampiri Hongbin, dan berlutut di hadapannya. Menyodorkan sebatang permen itu di depan wajah pria yang kakinya patah itu, "Aku masih ingat. Namamu Lee Hongbin kan?"

Hongbin menatap Ravi dan menyiratkan sebuah pertanyaan dalam tatapan itu, 'Apakah tidak apa-apa jika aku menerima permen ini?' dan Ravi mengangguk sambil tersenyum sebagai jawaban.

Dengan ragu Hongbin menerima kembang gula pipih berwarna-warni itu untuk beralih ke dalam genggamannya, "Dan kau? Sepertinya aku pernah melihatmu…" melihat reaksi anggota lain atas kedatangan pria itu, Hongbin tidak merasa terancam. Pria itu kelihatannya orang baik-baik. Terlihat juga dari senyum tulus yang disematnya.

"Jeon Byunghwa. Lebih akrab disapa Ron. Bartender klub malam tak bernama, dekat tempat persembunyian The Dark Light. Aku adalah orang yang menghidangkan dua gelas Julep untukmu dan Ravi. Aku juga merupakan saksi perkenalan awal kalian. Makanya aku tahu namamu. Aku juga melihat ketika kau berusaha membuka bungkusan kecil berisi serbuk untuk dimasukkan ke dalam minuman milik Ravi. Tapi akhirnya, Ravi yang memasukkan obat itu ke dalam Julep milikmu dan kau meminumnya. Kau kehilangan kesadaran, dan Ravi membawamu pergi. Dan setelah itu kita tidak pernah bertemu lagi."

Wajah Hongbin bersemu merah mendengar itu. Ia kira tidak akan ada lagi orang yang akan mengungkit hal itu. Ternyata ia malah bertemu dengan saksinya secara langsung. Sementara anggota yang lain menahan tawa, kecuali Leo yang selalu memasang poker face.

Hongbin menyikut dada kekasihnya untuk berhenti menahan tawa.

"Ke mana Ravi membawamu saat itu?" tanya Ron, penasaran.

"Ne?"

"Setelah kau pingsan itu. Kau dibawa ke mana?"

"Kau tidak perlu tahu urusan orang Jeon Byunghwa." Sewot Ravi, yang keburukannya di masa lalu tidak ingin diketahui oleh orang lain. Ia ingat betul kok, ke mana ia membawa Hongbin saat itu, dan apa saja yang ia lakukan pada Hongbin. Dan itu bukanlah jenis perbuatan yang layak untuk diumbar pada orang lain. Urusan ranjang adalah perihal yang benar-benar pribadi.

"Baiklah, aku memang tidak perlu tahu. Yang jelas, tahu-tahu beberapa bulan setelah itu aku mendengar The Dark Light merekrut anggota baru bernama Lee Hongbin. Dan Lee Hongbin mulai berjudi dalam keadaan sedang mengandung anak Ravi. Cepat sekali ya? Padahal baru juga memulai pertemuan di sebuah klub malam."

"Sudah, Ron. Jangan diteruskan." Ravi meminta.

"Aku mengerti. Maaf. Kalau begitu… salam kenal Lee Hongbin."

"Salam kenal juga Ron. Dan terimakasih atas permennya."

"Jujur saja, kau terlihat sangat manis. Makanya jadi kepikiran untuk memberimu permen ini."

Hongbin terkekeh, "Kau ini bisa saja. Kau juga tampan."

"Berhenti bicara! Atau kubuang permen itu."

"Kau kenapa? Kau sendiri yang mempersilahkan aku untuk menerimanya."

"Stopi it Ravi. Sekarang bukan saatnya untuk cemburu. Seharusnya kau berterimakasih pada Ron yang memberikan pemen mahal itu secara cuma-cuma pada pacarmu." Ujar Ken.

"Tahu dari mana kalau kami tiba di sini? Kau bisa langsung muncul begini." Tanya N.

"Tentu. Lihat itu." Ron menunjuk ke arah sudut bagian atas ruangan di mana kamera CCTV terpasang.

"Sejak kapan kau ganti profesi jadi tukang jaga monitor?" tanya Hyuk.

"Tidak. Benji masih betah memegang posisinya sebagai penjaga monitor. Dan ia yang melapor padaku kalau kalian datang."

"Kalau kau mau tahu ini di mana, ini adalah klub malam yang diceritakan itu." Akhirnya Ken yang menjawab pertanyaan Hongbin yang sebelumnya diajukan pada Ravi.

"Dan ruangan ini adalah tempat penyimpanan minuman keras." N menimpali.

"Dan permen." Tambah Hyuk.

"You guys are kidding me, ain't you? Untuk apa ada persediaan permen sebanyak ini di dalam sebuah klub malam?" tanya Hongbin. Sekali lagi, ia mengitarkan arah pandangan indera penglihatan pada sekeliling ruangan. Permen-permen itu memang telah menarik perhatiannya sejak awal, karena letaknya di satu ruangan yang sama dengan tempat di mana minuman keras berada.

Suatu kontradiksi.

"Aku sangat menyukai permen. Semua ini milikku. Jika kau mau, kau bisa mengambil sebanyak apapun. Masih ada di dalam peti-peti itu."

"Tidak, terimakasih. Aku bukan penggila kembang gula." Mimpi apa Lee Hongbin semalam? Hingga bisa bertemu dengan seorang Jeon Byunghwa, pria bartender aneh maniak permen.

"Kau mau juga Ken? Biasanya kau suka meminta permen gratis setelah minum Manhattan di sini."

"Aku sedang tidak ingin makan permen. Mungkin lain kali."

Ravi meraih permen di tangan Hongbin, lalu membukakan bungkusan plastiknya. Menyerahkan kembali pada kekasihnya kemudian, "Makanlah permen ini sayang. Mungkin bisa sedikit menghilangkan rasa sakitmu. Ya… memang tidak akan menghilangkan sih. Tapi setidaknya bisa mengalihkan sejenak."

"Perlu waktu berjam-jam untuk bisa melenyapkan lollipop ini hingga hanya menyisakan batangnya. Jadi Hongbin, aku tidak setuju dengan apa yang pacarmu bilang kalau pengalihan rasa sakitnya hanya sejenak. Kalian lihat? Permen-permen sangatlah berguna. Terutama untuk mengembalikan keceriaan." Ujar Ron.

Hongbin mulai menjilati lollipop itu sambil memperhatikan Ravi dengan mata besarnya.

Ravi yang merasa gemas, mengacak-acak rambut sang kekasih, "Kau lucu sekali Binnie." Menoleh pada sang bartender, "Terimakasih atas permennya Ron. Maafkan aku karena sempat kesal padamu tadi."

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Ibu Ravi yang bernama asli Nyonya Park itu dengan setia menunggui Hongbin yang sedang dirawat di rumah sakit. Sudah beberapa hari Hongbin menempati ruang inap yang luasnya sama dengan kamar hotel itu.

Sebenarnya ia tidak keberatan jika ia hanya sendirian. Karena masih banyak perawat baik hati yang bisa dipanggil kapan saja ia butuh. Namun Nyonya Park tidak tega meninggalkan menantu yang sudah dianggap anak sendiri itu berada dalam kesepian di tengah rasa sakit di masa penyembuhan kakinya.

Ravi mengurusi sisa anggota The Dark Light untuk mengungsi di rumahnya yang seperti istana itu. Well, sebenarnya itu rumah orang tuanya. Mungkin setelah kejadian ini ia akan membeli rumah sendiri.

Dua orang di antara puluhan pelayan yang suka mengasuh Yeri adalah Subin dan Sowon. Subin berhasil membuat N jatuh cinta. Dan Sowon juga telah membuat Hyuk sejenak melupakan kekasihnya sendiri. Ia jadi bertanya-tanya sendiri, kenapa gadis bernama Sowon itu terlihat lebih cantik dari Newsun? Tidak hanya cantik. Tapi juga kelihatan dewasa.

Tidak ada fakta unik atau apapun yang berhasil membuat The Dark Light melupakan markas yang telah hilang.

Hilang, bersama seluruh kenangan di dalamnya.

Hongbin yang kehilangan kamera pemberian Ravi sebagai hadiah ulang tahun.

Ravi yang kehilangan dokumen perusahaan yang harus selesai ditandatangani dalam waktu semalam.

Leo dan N yang kehilangan mainan Leon yang akan dimusiumkan.

Ken yang kehilangan seluruh koleksi ensiklopedia yang telah dikumpulkan selama bertahun-tahun yang didapat dari seluruh penjuru Korea Selatan.

Hyuk yang kehilangan meja billiard yang hampir setiap hari dimainkan.

Untung saja gitar hitam pemberian Leo untuk Hongbin aman di dalam bagasi mobil.

Tapi tetap saja. Di luar itu, yang lebih dan lebih lagi dari itu, semuanya lenyap.

Juwon ditemukan tewas sendirian di antara reruntuhan dengan segudang uang terbakar. Ia ditemukan karena pihak di gedung di atas tempat persembunyian itu merasakan getaran dan akhirnya mengirim tim pemadam kebakaran ke sana.

Saat itu, ketika ia meletakkan dinamit di depan brankas, ia tidak sempat berlari menjauhi ledakan yang dihasilkan alat peledak yang waktu ledakannya tidak sengaja di-setting dengan timing yang tidak tepat. Karena ia terlalu terburu-buru dan tidak sabaran dengan harta menggiurkan yang tercantum pada layar kecil di samping brankas itu. Yaitu angka sebesar 11,451,212,760,000 Won.

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

Dulu, Ken dan N pergi meninggalkan rumah mereka masing-masing bukan karena diusir. Melainkan kabur, untuk meninggalkan realita pahit bahwa mereka hidup dan dibesarkan di tengah-tengah keluarga yang miskin. Masing-masing keluarga pun merasa kehilangan, dan terus mencari anak-anak mereka itu. Bahkan hingga saat ini. Keluarga mereka tidak akan menolak kehadiran sang putra kembali ke rumahnya.

Dan benar saja. Keluarga mereka hanya bisa mencurahkan tangis bahagia ketika putra-putranya kembali pulang. Ken dan N meminta maaf karena kepergian yang terlampau lama, dan berjanji untuk tidak mengulangi perbuatan itu lagi. Berusaha untuk tidak membuat orang-orang di sekitarnya merasa kehilangan karena ditinggalkan. Mereka berdua juga bertekad untuk mencari pekerjaan yang sekiranya tidak akan membuat keluarganya kecewa.

Sementara kepergian Leo dan Hyuk dari rumahnya adalah karena mereka diusir. Kembali ke rumah pun percuma. Mereka tidak akan diterima. Maka mereka memilih untuk menyewa apartment dengan kamar yang bersebelahan.

Dengan begini, Leo dan Ken tinggal di tempat yang terpisah.

-oO-Chain On You-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	13. Entwined Abruptly

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Dari seluruh malam di mana The Dark Light pergi ke Gambrel Gambler, Ken ingat. Satu malam ketika Leo tidak hadir dan menyerahkan kepemimpinan pada anggota tertua mereka. Malam di mana Hyuk membeli Sungjae di pelelangan dengan harga 100 juta Won. Yaitu malam ketika pertemuan antara Ken dan Eric Moon terjadi.

" _Tidak apa-apa, jika kau tidak ingin menjual gambar itu pada siapapun. Sebagai seorang artist, aku mengerti. Kau bisa menyimpannya. Tapi jika kau merasa tertarik untuk lebih mengembangkan lagi bakatmu, aku selalu stand by di gallery utamaku di Jalan Boahnmyeon Utara."_

Ken pikir mungkin ini saat yang tepat.

Ia benar-benar mendatangi tempat berbau seni rupa milik om-om tampan itu. Dan tanpa perasaan ragu, ia langsung memasukinya.

"Good afternoon Mister Moon."

Pria paruh baya berwajah rupawan yang sedang membersihkan kuas kecil menggunakan kain itu menoleh ke sumber suara. Ia menyemat senyum melihat siapa yang datang, "Good afternoon. Ternyata kau Ken. Selamat datang."

Ken mengukir senyum, "Ya, akhirnya aku datang." Ia mengeratkan mantel tebal yang menghangatkan tubuhnya. Siapa tahu bisa mengurangi kegugupannya.

"Aku sudah lama menunggumu. Kukira kau sudah melupakan aku."

"No, Sir. Aku hanya menunggu saat yang tepat."

"Baiklah, aku akan menolongmu untuk menunaikan gairahmu dalam dunia seni. Tapi sebenarnya hari ini bukan jadwalnya."

"Jadi aku datang di saat yang tidak tepat ya? Ya ampun. Maaf Tuan. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu."

Pria bernama lengkap Moon Junghyuk itu terkekeh, "Tidak perlu meminta maaf. Wajar jika kau tidak tahu. Ini kan pertama kalinya kau datang kemari."

"Jadi bagaimana?"

"Aku akan mengajarimu sekarang. Tidak apa-apa. Tapi dengan begitu hanya ada kau dan aku di sini. Kau tidak keberatan kan?"

"Tidak Tuan. Aku akan senang melakukannya sekarang."

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Salah satu partner seks Leo di masa lalu adalah Kevin. Pria berwajah cantik bak perempuan itu bekerja di bidang hiburan sebuah perusahaan penari modern. Posisi ia bukanlah sebagai penari, melainkan wakil manajer perusahaan itu. Kebetulan saat ini N, Zelo, Kai, Yua, Jinon, Viki, dan Erin, bekerja sebagai dancer di salah satu perusahaan penari terkenal itu. Leo meminta tolong, dan kebetulan Kevin memiliki link. Maka dengan bantuan Kevin, N dan teman-teman dancer-nya itu direkomendasikan untuk menjadi penari di Hollywood. Dan akhirnya, mereka pergi dan tinggal di LA dalam waktu yang lama untuk menjadi dancer Hollywood, lalu bekerja sebagai penari latar untuk para penyanyi terkenal.

Sementara itu Hyuk, ia ingin kembali sekolah. Dulu ia dikeluarkan dari sekolah. Maka ia tidak memiliki surat keterangan tingkah laku baik dari pihak sekolah lamanya. Dan hal itu membuat ia ditolak oleh seluruh sekolah yang ia datangi setiap kali ia hendak mendaftarkan diri sebagai murid. Jadi pada akhirnya ia hanya diterima di sebuah sekolah buangan. Tempat di mana anak-anak nakal dan brandalan berada. Namun para guru di sana mengajar dengan baik layaknya para guru di sekolah favorit. Mereka juga siap untuk membantu para siswanya untuk berubah menjadi lebih baik, bahkan hingga memiliki prestasi yang tinggi. Terutama Hyuk yang memang sudah memiliki otak cerdas dari sananya, ia tidak akan sulit untuk menerima beasiswa lagi seperti dulu.

Meskipun sebenarnya ia terlambat. Ia tertinggal. Teman-teman sekelasnya dulu, telah lulus sekolah dua tahun yang lalu. Maka saat ini ia satu angkatan dengan anak-anak yang usianya lebih muda dua tahun darinya. Untungnya ia tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang penting ia hanya ingin sekolah, itu saja.

Newsun memutuskan untuk meninggalkan sekolahnya yang merupakan sekolah favorit bertaraf internasional, lalu pindah ke sekolah yang sama dengan Hyuk. Sebenarnya orang tuanya –tentu saja- tidak mau anak kesayangan mereka sekolah di sekolah buangan. Nanti apa kata orang? Tapi di sisi lain mereka tidak ingin memaksakan kehendak anaknya. Newsun tidak peduli di mana ia sekolah. Yang jelas ia bisa satu sekolah dengan kekasihnya. Lebih dari itu, sekelas. Dan sebangku. Mereka duduk di bangku ujung belakang. Hyuk yang menempati kursi di samping jendela.

"Oppa~ aku tidak menyangka bahwa mantan kakak kelasku yang tampan ini akan menjadi teman sekelasku. Aku senang, sekarang tidak akan ada lagi yang bisa memisahkan kita." Ya, dulunya Hyuk juga bersekolah di sekolah favorit yang sama dengan kekasihnya karena beasiswa. Makanya mereka bisa saling kenal. Saat itu Newsun jatuh cinta padanya, menyatakan perasaan, dan Hyuk menerimanya sebagai pacar. Meskipun pada awalnya hanya untuk dimanfaatkan kekayaannya. Namun sekarang, orientasi Hyuk pada gadis ini bukan lagi uang. Melainkan perasaan suka sama suka yang murni, dan bersenang-senang.

"Aku juga tidak menyangka kau akan keluar dari sekolahmu hanya demi satu sekolah denganku. Dasar kekanak-kanakan."

Gadis itu merangkul lengan Hyuk, "Aku tidak peduli. Yang penting aku bisa terus bersamamu seperti ini."

"Aku juga senang bisa terus bersamamu Sowon."

Gadis itu melepas rangkulannya, "Sowon? Siapa itu?"

"Eh, maksudku Yoonsun." Hyuk yang salah bicara itu jadi salah tingkah.

"Oppa. Siapa itu Sowon? Kau punya pacar lagi?!"

"Tidak, tidak. Tadi itu aku tiba-tiba teringat sepupuku."

"Jangan bohong!"

"Urusan rumah tangga jangan dibawa-bawa ke sekolah dong." Gurau seorang anak laki-laki yang duduk di depan Newsun, ketika menoleh ke arah keributan di kelasnya sebelum bel masuk berbunyi. Ia mengulurkan tangan pada gadis yang duduk di belakangnya itu, "Aku Kim Mingyu. Siapa namamu manis?" ia meminta berkenalan, dengan senyuman menggoda terukir di bibirnya. Membuat kekasih Hyuk itu terpesona.

Newsun menerima jabat tangan itu, "Choi Yoonsun. Tapi orang-orang memanggilku Newsun." Mereka sempat lama saling tatap, dan saling melempar senyum. Menampilkan ketertarikan satu sama lain.

"Bagus. Kau memang bisa jadi matahariku yang baru." Mingyu menggoda lagi. Sebenarnya tidak perlu berjabat tangan juga tidak masalah. Hanya saja anak itu ingin menyentuh dan menggenggam tangan gadis yang ia sebut manis itu.

Hyuk memutar bola mata.

Mingyu tidak memiliki gairah untuk mengajak Hyuk berkenalan. Lagipula seisi sekolah ini sudah tahu siapa itu Han Sanghyuk. Seorang siswa jenius pindahan dari sekolah internasional. Yang saat ini menjadi siswa yang usianya paling tua di sekolah buangan ini.

"Jangan begitu sayang. Newsun sudah punya pacar." Ujar seorang gadis yang duduk di samping Mingyu.

"Aku Jung Eunbi. Panggil saja Eunha."

"Dia pacarku." Tambah Mingyu.

"Oppa~ jangan lupa denganku…" gadis yang duduk di bangku sebelah Newsun merengek.

"Baiklah baiklah. Teman-teman, ini Yuju. Pacarku juga. Nama lengkapnya Choi Yuna." Mingyu memperkenalkan. Yuju tersenyum pada teman-teman barunya dan mengucapkan salam perkenalan.

"Aku Jung Chaeyeon. Aku juga pacarnya Mingyu." Ujar seorang gadis yang duduk sebangku dengan Yuju.

Dan tidak hanya tiga gadis cantik dan manis itu. Mingyu masih punya kekasih yang lain di kelas lain. Baik itu satu angkatan, maupun adik kelas. Bahkan di luar sekolah pun ia punya pacar yang lain.

"Mari kita berteman baik, Han Sanghyuk dan Choi Yoonsun." Mingyu menyeringai. Sebenarnya keempat orang yang baru saja mengajak berkenalan itu adalah anak-anak pintar seperti halnya Hyuk dan Newsun. Hanya saja mereka adalah anak-anak yang nakal. Makanya bisa bersekolah di sini.

 _Ya ampun. Seorang pria brengsek sepertiku harus berteman dengan seorang bocah playboy seperti dia? Bagaimana jadinya nanti?_

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Setelah membantu N untuk mewujudkan keinginannya sebagai penari di Hollywood, kali ini Leo ingin membantu Ken. Ia kembali mencoba meminta bantuan partner seks-nya yang lain, yaitu Gongchan. Kebetulan bocah murah senyum yang sebaya dengan Ravi dan Hongbin itu adalah seorang seniman yang sudah biasa bolak-balik ke pusat kota seni dunia, Paris. Maka setelah beberapa lama berusaha mengembangkan kemampuan dengan bantuan Eric Moon, Ken sudah merasa siap untuk pergi ke Perancis bersama Gongchan dan memulai untuk beradaptasi di sana. Ia tidak akan bisa tinggal sebentar di sana jika ia benar-benar ingin menjadi seorang seniman yang berhasil. Leo akan mendukung semua itu. Meskipun ia tidak bisa menemani kekasihnya itu untuk tinggal di sana. Karena saat ini ia adalah seorang pemain sepak bola nasional Korea.

Maka Leo dan Ken harus berpisah.

Seorang pemain sepak bola nasional, tidak tentu akan memiliki waktu atau izin untuk keluar dari asrama berapa minggu atau berapa bulan sekali.

Ken sendiri tidak bisa terlalu sering bolak-balik pulang ke negerinya karena itu tidak akan baik baginya.

"Aku janji, begitu aku diizinkan untuk keluar dari asrama untuk sementara, aku akan langsung mengunjungimu."

Mereka berdiri saling berhadapan di depan rumah Ken. Leo habis mengunjungi sang mertua yang katanya ingin bertemu dengan ayah dari anak yang dikandung Ken. Dan keluarga itu bisa menerima Leo dengan baik. Tinggal giliran Ken yang dibawa menemui keluarga Leo. Tapi jangan harap. Sampai detik ini saja Leo tidak pernah kembali ke rumahnya sendiri. Hingga Ken akan pergi jauh dalam jangka waktu yang lama. Jadi tidak akan sempat.

Atau mungkin, tidak akan pernah.

Tak apalah. Setidaknya masih ada orang tua Ken. Yang sekarang telah menganggap Leo sebagai putranya sendiri.

"I'll be waiting for you. Jaga dirimu baik-baik Jung Taekwoon."

"You gotta do too." Leo mensejajarkan wajah dengan perut Ken, lalu mengecup perut yang sudah agak membuncit itu. Mengetuknya pelan, "Baby, aku akan segera menemuimu di Perancis nanti. Bisakah kau tidak lahir dulu sebelum aku berada di sisi ibumu?" ia lalu kembali bangkit untuk mendekap tubuh Ken dengan erat.

"Awas kau. Jangan suka mengajak orang untuk balapan." Ujar Leo, begitu pelukan itu terlepas.

Ken mengelus lembut perutnya, "Siapa juga yang ingin balapan? Aku sedang malas mengendarai motor."

"Hei. Sejak kapan kau jadi pemalas?"

"Dan kau. Aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa untuk menghentikanmu dari penyakit maniak seks itu."

"Kau benar. Jika aku ingin melakukannya, aku harus bagaimana tanpamu? Obat penenang tidak berpengaruh banyak bagiku."

"Lakukan dengan siapapun kau mau." Ucapan Ken, terdengar pasrah.

"Kenapa kau bilang begitu? Kau tidak cemburu?"

Ken mengedikkan bahu, "Memang sudah jadi penyakit. Apa yang bisa kulakukan? Tidak apa-apa. Dengan siapapun kau melakukan hubungan badan, yang kau cintai tetaplah aku kan?"

"Tentu. Baiklah kalau begitu. Maafkan aku sayang. Jika aku memang harus melakukan itu, itu semua karena aku terpaksa."

"Aku mengerti. Asalkan jangan bersetubuh dengan seorang interseks. Nanti kalau ia hamil, bagaimana?"

"Tenang saja. Aku selalu bertanya sebelum berbuat."

"Oh iya, setelah beberapa bulan di Perancis, aku akan pergi ke Kanada juga."

"Kenapa? Untuk apa?"

"Banyak orang Perancis di Kanada. Bahasa Perancis juga merupakan salah satu bahasa yang digunakan di sana. Dunia seni dan Kanada saling memiliki andil besar. Jadi jika tidak di Perancis, aku akan melahirkan di Kanada."

"Kenapa tidak di sini saja?"

"Sudah kubilang, aku membutuhkan waktu setidaknya lebih dari satu atau dua tahun untuk bisa menjadi orang yang benar-benar berhasil dengan apa yang aku geluti."

"Ya sudah. Pokoknya ke manapun kau pergi, jangan lupa beritahu aku. Supaya aku tidak salah alamat ketika akan berkunjung nanti."

"Baiklah. Kurasa itu cukup untuk salam perpisahan. Peluk lagi?"

Leo kembali menarik sang kekasih ke dalam dekapan hangatnya.

"Hei. Kau tahu? Kurasa salam perpisahan dengan cara begini saja tidak cukup." Ujar Leo.

Ken melepaskan sentuhan itu, "So? What do I gotta do for you?"

"You're gonna leave tomorrow. Aku ingin seharian penuh ini kau menghabiskan waktu bersamaku. Pergi jalan-jalan, nonton ke bioskop, makan di luar, belanja, dan malam ini kau tidur denganku di asrama."

Jelas saja Leo merindukan sosok sang kekasih yang biasanya akan menjadi orang pertama yang ia lihat setiap kali ia membuka mata di ranjangnya, di pagi hari. Terakhir kali mereka tidur bersama seperti itu adalah ketika mengungsi di rumah orang tua Ravi. Dan kejadian itu sudah lama. Begitu Ken kembali ke rumahnya sendiri, ia selalu berada di rumah untuk menjaga diri. Dengan perlindungan dari kedua orang tua dan para Hyung-nya. Sebagaimana ketika ia kecil.

Ia nyaris tidak pernah lagi bertemu dengan Leo sejak saat itu.

Ken mengangguk lucu, "Ne Oppa~ tapi aku punya permintaan."

"Katakan."

"Berikan aku piggyback, lalu bawa aku keliling taman kota."

"Kau pasti bercanda. Taman kota kan luas sekali."

"Aku serius."

Leo menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Dasar orang mengidam. Bisanya menyusahkanku saja. Baiklah, naiklah ke punggungku."

"Minta izin dulu pada Eomma dan Appa bahwa kau akan membawaku pergi meninggalkan rumah hingga besok pagi."

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Gedung utama perusahaan The Ravi's Ray Resort di pulau Jeju telah selesai dibangun kembali dengan sukses. Ravi telah mengembalikan para pekerja ke dalam perusahaannya. Dan yang terpenting…

"Silahkan masuk." Ujar Ravi, mendengar seseorang mengetuk pintu ruangan kerjanya.

"Selamat siang Tuan." Ujar seorang gadis, dengan dokumen di tangannya.

"Oh, Nona Jung Yerin. Ada apa? Berita acara lagi?"

"Ya, seperti biasa Tuan."

Partner yang baru.

Inginnya sih Ravi bekerja bersama Pyo Hyemi sebagai manajer eksekutif, dan Park Minha sebagai sekretaris, lagi. Namun kedua wanita itu sudah terlanjur bekerja di perusahaan lain dan tidak dapat dengan mudah meninggalkan perusahaan mereka yang sekarang. Maka terpaksa Ravi harus mempekerjakan orang baru.

Jung Yerin sudah memiliki pengalaman yang mengesankan. Meskipun ia baru lulus sekolah, namun ia bersekolah bisnis sambil menggeluti pekerjaan di dunia administrasi perkantoran. Ia bisa saja dijadikan sebagai manajer, namun posisi tinggi itu telah ditempati Jung Daehyun, kakaknya. Daehyun tidak bisa menjadi sekretaris, karena ia adalah seorang pria. Dan pria hanya bisa memfokuskan diri pada satu hal saja. Sementara posisi sekretaris membutuhkan seseorang yang multi-tasking, dan Yerin adalah orang yang tepat.

Ketukan di pintu ruangannya kembali terdengar.

"Silahkan masuk."

Seorang pria yang juga membawa dokumen di tangannya memasuki ruangan, "Selamat siang Tuan."

"Selamat siang Tuan Jung. Ada yang bisa kulakukan untukmu?"

Ternyata sang manajer.

"Saya ingin mengatakan hal ini secara langsung agar anda percaya bahwa minggu depan kita akan mengadakan rapat besar bersama para sponsor, investor, dan relasi, Tuan."

Jung Yerin yang masih berada di sana ikut mendengarkan.

Ravi menyamankan posisi duduk di 'kursi raja'nya, "Bagus. Aku ingin segera mempercepat urusan ini. Jadi, siapa saja yang akan hadir?" ia tidak mempersilahkan sang manajer dan sekretaris untuk mengambil tempat duduk, karena urusan mereka hanya sebentar. Hanya sekedar serah terima berkas dan penyampaian informasi.

Jung Daehyun membaca tulisan yang tercetak pada salah satu dari banyaknya kertas-kertas di tangannya, "Perwakilan sponsor dari perusahaan LG, Jack Daniel's, Gucci, Nescafé, dan Wi:Fi. Investor dari Jung Corporation, Jo Corporation, dan Nonesuch Company. Relasi dari Hover International Hospital, Side Bank, Cheeseparing Tourism University, dan Harrison Bennett Entertainment. Dan pengurus dari masing-masing perusahaan artis BTS, Got7, Wa$$up, Lee Michelle, dan Julien Kang, untuk menjadi bintang iklan."

"Artis-artis itu datang dari perusahaan yang berbeda. Bisakah kita menghilangkan salah satu atau menggantinya dengan artis yang bernaung di bawah perusahaan yang sama?"

"Itulah gunanya rapat besar Tuan. Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kita akan membahas masalah itu nanti."

"Dan tolong tambahkan dalam catatan itu bahwa temanku di Las Vegas, Keira Lopez, memiliki link dengan sepupunya, J-Lo. Untuk iklan yang akan ditayangkan di Amerika."

"Baiklah Tuan." Manajer eksekutif itu meraih bolpoin dari saku jasnya, lalu mencatat apa yang diminta sang pemilik perusahaan.

"Kenapa kau senyum-senyum sendiri Nona Jung? Kau menyukai BTS dan Got7 ya? Mereka memang tampan dan berbakat."

"Saya memang menyukai mereka. Tapi sebenarnya yang membuat saya senang adalah karena saya adalah teman dekat Wooju dan Sujin, personil Wassup. Mereka adalah teman sekolah saya Tuan."

"Kalau saya boleh tahu, kenapa grup idol perempuan yang anda pilih adalah Wassup? Kenapa tidak Twice atau AOA saja Tuan?" tanya Daehyun, begitu selesai mencatat.

Sang sekretaris mendelik ke arah kakaknya. Dasar fanboy, batinnya.

"Wassup is extraordinary and one of a kind. Mereka adalah satu-satunya girlband swagger di Korea Selatan. Aku tertarik pada konsep 'wild' yang mereka miliki."

Jung bersaudara itu hanya ber-o-ria mendengar itu.

"Kalian sudah makan?"

"Belum Tuan." Koor dua bersaudara itu.

Ravi bangkit dari tempat duduknya, "Ayo kita makan bersama. Kebetulan sebentar lagi Hongbin dan Yeri datang. Aku akan memperkenalkan kalian. Hongbin pasti akan menyukai kalian."

.

.

.

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

.

.

.

3 Tahun Kemudian

.

.

.

"Eomma ayo main." Ajak Yeri. Ia tumbuh menjadi anak yang lucu dan cantik. Kecantikan yang diturunkan dari Hongbin yang tampan –sekaligus cantik, mungkin. Hongbin dan Ravi membiarkan rambut Yeri tumbuh hingga panjangnya mencapai pinggang. Yeri memakai baju lengan panjang dan rok pendek. Anak itu juga dipakaikan kaos kaki berenda dan sepatu yang lucu. Hongbin benar-benar mendandaninya dengan baik.

"Sorry dear. I can't. Yeri tidak lihat Eomma sedang sibuk?" tolak Hongbin, yang sedang mengisi dokumen milik Ravi. Ia menolong Ravi mengerjakannya supaya lebih cepat selesai. Ia melakukannya di ruang tengah, selagi ia duduk di sofa. Meja ruang tengah itu dipenuhi berkas dari perusahaan Ravi.

Sekarang Hongbin dan Ravi memiliki rumah sendiri. Rumah yang sama besarnya dengan milik orang tua Ravi. Mereka juga membawa pelayan-pelayan lama dari rumah orang tua Ravi seperti Subin, Rana, Sungah, Sowon, dan Nana, kemari. Sementara itu orang tua Ravi mempekerjakan para pelayan baru di rumah mereka.

"But Yeri wanna play with you Mom." Kukuh Yeri, menarik-narik lengan kanan Hongbin yang menganggur di atas meja, karena Hongbin menulis menggunakan tangan kiri. Namun keinginan sang putri tetap tidak digubris. Membuat putrinya itu kesal.

Yeri naik ke atas sofa, dan memanjat di punggung Hongbin. Bocah itu lalu naik ke pundak sang ibu, dan menjambak-jambak rambut ibunya itu.

"Akh, Yeri, lepaskan." Hongbin memegangi tangan mungil putri semata wayangnya itu, dan mencoba untuk melepaskan jemari kecil itu dari rambutnya.

Dengan susah payah –karena ada Yeri di pundaknya-, Hongbin memasukkan tangan kanannya ke bawah meja, dan mengambil sesuatu dari dalam sana, "Ambil ini, dan lepaskan Eomma." Hongbin mengangkat sebuah tas kotak tembus pandang, dan memperlihatkannya pada Yeri. Mata Yeri berbinar-binar melihatnya. Ia langsung mengambil tas itu, dan turun dari pundak Hongbin.

Yeri meletakkan tas itu di atas meja yang sama yang sedang dipakai Hongbin, lalu tersenyum lebar ketika melihat isinya. Itu adalah tas krayon berisi 40 krayon dengan warna yang berbeda-beda. Ia segera mencari kertas, karena Hongbin lupa memberinya alas menggambar. Maka tanpa Hongbin sadari, Yeri mengambil selembar kertas dari dalam salah satu berkas di atas meja. Ia mulai asyik menggoreskan krayon berwarna ungu di atas kertas itu, entah menggambar apa. Hongbin tidak memperhatikannya, yang penting ia bisa mengerjakan tugas Ravi dengan tenang saat ini.

Hingga beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya beberapa warna telah dipakai Yeri untuk mewarnai gambarnya secara asal. Dan ketika Hongbin tidak sengaja melihat apa yang sedang Yeri lakukan, ia membulatkan mata, "Yeri! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hongbin langsung merebut kertas yang sedang dipakai Yeri untuk menggambar.

Hongbin menatap naas kertas itu, "Dokumen Ravi yang berharga… mati aku…"

Yeri yang polos, mengambil lagi kertas lain dari dalam berkas. Beruntung, kali ini Hongbin melihatnya. Jadi ia langsung merebut kertas yang belum sempat jadi korban coretan krayon itu, lalu menggantinya dengan beberapa lembar kertas kosong yang ia ambil dari bawah meja.

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Yeri menggoreskan krayon putih di atas permukaan gitar hitam milik Hongbin, hadiah ulang tahunnya yang ke-21 dari Leo waktu dulu. Entah apa yang sedang ia gambar, yang jelas warna putih itu hampir memenuhi permukaan gitar yang malang itu.

"Yeri! Don't! Itu pemberian Leo Appa!" seru Hongbin, yang baru tiba di lantai atas, dan langsung mengambil benda berharga itu dari putrinya. Yeri langsung berlari menuruni tangga, sambil membawa kotak krayonnya. Anak itu sama sekali tidak bermaksud untuk menghindari omelan sang ibu. Ia hanya merasa bahwa urusan menggambarnya pada permukaan gitar itu sudah selesai, dan hendak mencari tempat atau benda lain untuk dijadikan kanvas.

"Ya ampun Leo Hyung… maafkan aku…"

Hongbin merasa kebingungan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan pada gitar itu, "Bagaimana aku membersihkan ini? Pasti susah hilang. Kalau memakai air, aku takut akan merusaknya. Aku harus bagaimana…?"

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Dinding ruang tengah kediaman Ravi itu kini telah dihiasi gambar tidak jelas yang dibuat oleh Yeri dengan krayon berwarna-warni. Hongbin yang melihat itu, hanya menutup kedua mata menggunakan telapak tangan kanannya.

Ia merebut krayon dari tangan Yeri, dan memasukkannya kembali ke dalam tempatnya. Ia mengambil tas krayon itu, lalu disimpan di atas lemari. Sehingga Yeri tidak akan bisa meraihnya.

Membiarkan sekotak besar krayon di tangan anaknya adalah petaka.

Di depan lemari, Yeri melompat-lompat dengan kepala menengadah dan tangan kanan terangkat ke atas. Mencoba mengambil tas krayon itu. Namun lemari itu terlalu tinggi baginya, dan tubuhnya terlalu pendek, "Mom, Yeri wants to draw."

"Tadi kan Eomma sudah kasih Yeri kertas yang banyak. Kenapa masih menggambar di sembarang tempat?"

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Di ruang cuci, Yeri meraih sekotak besar deterjen yang terletak di dekat mesin cuci.

Ia mengocok kotak itu dengan kasar, sehingga serbuk pencuci itu tumpah dan bertebaran hingga mengotori rambutnya.

"Yeri! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hongbin yang baru tiba, langsung berlari mendekati putrinya yang masih asik menggoyangkan tempat deterjen itu.

"Eomma ayo main."

"Uhuk!" hingga tidak sengaja serbuk-serbuk pahit itu termakan oleh Hongbin.

Ia merampas kotak itu, meletakkannya ke atas mesin cuci.

Ia lalu mengangkat tubuh mungil sang putri dan mengambil langkah besar menuju kamar mandi. Ingin segera memuntahkan deterjen yang masuk ke mulutnya, sekalian membersihkan rambut Yeri.

Di kamar mandi, Yeri yang sudah telanjang itu ditinggal sebentar di samping bathtub.

"Eomma ayo main."

Hongbin hanya sedang berpaling sebentar untuk menyiapkan handuk di dekat pintu kamar mandi.

Yeri berlarian mengitari kamar mandi yang luas itu sambil menumpahkan sampo dan sabun cair dari dalam botolnya, hingga cairan bening dan licin itu berceceran dan tersebar di lantai.

Setelah selesai, Hongbin berbalik. Melangkahkan kaki mendekati putrinya yang tahu-tahu sudah berada dekat bathtub lagi.

DUGGG!

"Auw!"

Hongbin terpeleset, hingga bagian belakang kepalanya membentur lantai yang keras.

Ia meringis, selagi memegangi kepalanya yang sakit.

"Yeri!"

Anak itu malah asik sendiri menumpahkan sabun cair ke atas kepalanya. Hingga sebotol besar sabun cair baru yang tadinya masih penuh itu kini lenyap isinya.

Setelah mandi, Hongbin membuatkan telur gulung dan jus apel untuk Yeri. Ia sendiri membuat onigiri tuna, spageti, dan krim sup asparagus, untuk dirinya sendiri. Ia memasak semua itu dengan kondisi kepala yang masih pusing dan sakit akibat benturan di kamar mandi. Namun ia masih mampu untuk membuat masakannya sempurna.

Seluruh makanan itu telah terhidang di atas meja. Ibu dan anak yang telah duduk manis dengan kursi yang berdekatan itu tinggal menyantapnya saja. Dengan makanan ini, Hongbin berharap agar rasa pahit deterjen di lidahnya bisa segera hilang.

Yeri melihat sang ibu menuangkan saus dari botolnya pada spageti dan krim sup.

"Eomma, itu apa? Yeri mau." Ujar anak itu, dengan polosnya. Ia pasti ingin dan akan mencoba hal apapun yang baginya adalah sesuatu yang baru, tanpa harus tahu apakah itu baik atau buruk baginya. Anak-anak seperti dirinya bisa memiliki keingintahuan yang tinggi karena memang banyak hal yang belum ia tahu.

Hongbin mengaduk spageti yang sudah diberi saus pedas itu agar pedasnya tercampur dengan merata, "No, dear. Saus ini rasanya sangat pedas. Kalau Yeri makan ini, nanti Yeri menangis."

"Tapi Eomma juga makan itu. Nanti Eomma akan menangis."

"Tentu saja tidak akan. Eomma kan sudah besar. Sudah kuat makan pedas. Makanya Yeri harus makan yang banyak, supaya cepat besar. Kalau sudah besar, baru boleh makan pedas." Ia menyuapkan segulung spageti pada garpu itu ke dalam mulut. Mengunyah dengan nikmat, lalu menelannya.

Anak itu meraih botol saus itu.

Hongbin yang melihat itu langsung mendekatkan tubuh pada putrinya, "Yeri! Tidak boleh!" hendak mengambilnya kembali.

CROTTT

"Argh!"

Yeri menekan dengan mencengkeram kuat botol itu hingga isinya berhasil menyemprot mata Hongbin.

Setelah mengamankan saus itu, Hongbin segera berlari ke dapur untuk mencuci matanya yang perih karena kemasukan saus pedas yang memiliki level 20 itu. Perih, hingga mengeluarkan air mata.

Di perjalanan menuju dapur, tubuhnya menabrak apapun yang ia lewati karena ia tidak dapat melihat dengan jelas.

BRAKKK!

"Auw!"

Bahu dan lengannya sakit ketika menabrak lemari.

BUGGGH!

"Argh!"

Tulang pinggulnya sakit ketika menabrak sebuah rak.

BRUKKK!

"Ugh!"

Ia tersungkur ke lantai ketika kakinya tersandung kaki meja.

Ternyata hidup Hongbin yang penuh dengan kesialan itu sejak dulu hingga sekarang tidak pernah berakhir.

Makan siang selesai, dan di perpustakaan rumah, Hongbin mencari buku-buku berwarna untuk anak-anak. Ia akan mengajarkan putrinya untuk mengenal nama warna, buah-buahan, binatang, dan yang lainnya.

Ia terus mencari-cari buku dengan mata yang merah dan sembab akibat kemasukan saus pedas tadi.

Sementara itu, Yeri mengikuti langkah Nana yang sedang membawa setumpuk lipatan rapi pakaian di tangannya yang berjalan di koridor. Ia akan memasukkan helaian-helaian yang telah disetrika itu ke dalam lemari masing-masing.

Yeri menarik-narik rok maid pelayan itu, "Nyonya Im, kapan Dino datang ke sini? Yeri mau main sama Dino." Yang membuat langkah Nana terhenti. Yeri menatap sang pelayan rumah dengan sepasang mata bundarnya. Membuatnya yang sudah terlihat lucu itu jadi semakin menggemaskan bagi siapapun yang melihatnya.

Orang lain akan merasa gemas karena keimutannya. Sedangkan Hongbin akan merasa gemas karena kenakalannya.

Pelayan itu tersenyum, mengelus puncak kepala majikan kecilnya, "Nona sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan Dino? Akhir pekan nanti akan kubawa ia kemari." Balasnya. Yang sedang ia bicarakan adalah putra sulungnya.

"Promise?"

"Iya…"

Anak itu lalu berjalan menjauhi sang pelayan.

"Nona, Nona Yeri mau ke mana?"

"Halaman belakang!"

Kebetulan pelayan itu berpapasan dengan salah satu pengasuh Yeri, "Sowon, tolong awasi Nona Kim. Ia akan ke halaman belakang. Aku harus menyimpan baju-baju ini."

"Baik Eonni."

Di halaman rumah, Sowon mengawasi Yeri dari kejauhan. Yang penting anak itu masih berada dalam jangkauan pengawasannya.

"Selamat sore Nona. Nona sedang apa di sini?" tanya Seungcheol, seorang tukang kebun yang sedang memotong semak-semak menggunakan gunting besar khusus. Ia membuat semak-semak itu menjadi bentuk yang bagus.

"Yeri mau bantu." Ujarnya, sambil meraih selang yang terpasang pada kran air. Ia menekan penyemprotnya, menyiramkan air yang keluar dari selang itu pada bunga-bunga indah di dekatnya.

Tukang kebun itu terkekeh melihat tingkah anak kecil yang terlihat iseng itu, "Kau baik sekali Nona. Terimakasih." Ia melanjutkan kembali kegiatannya tanpa ambil pusing.

Lama-kelamaan Yeri menyemprotkan air itu pada dirinya sendiri, hingga pakaiannya basah. Maklum, beberapa anak seusianya pada umumnya memang senang bermain air.

Sang tukang kebun tidak melihat itu karena terlalu asik dengan aktivitasnya sendiri. Sementara Sowon yang melihatnya, langsung berjalan menghampiri anak itu. Namun sebelum ia sampai…

"Yeri! Kenapa main basah-basahan? Kau kan baru saja mandi!" Hongbin yang sudah lebih dulu berada di dekat Yeri.

Seungcheol yang mendengar suara Hongbin, langsung menghentikan kegiatan dan berjalan menghampiri keduanya. Bersamaan dengan tibanya Sowon di dekat mereka.

"Maaf Tuan." Koor sang tukang kebun dan sang pengasuh, merasa bersalah. Sambil membungkukkan badan hingga 90 derajat. Mereka berharap sang majikan akan mengampuni mereka seperti biasa. Hongbin selalu, terlalu bersikap baik dan kurang tegas pada para pekerja di rumahnya. Tidak seperti Ravi yang bisa langsung memotong gaji dengan potongan di atas 50 persen atau bahkan memecatnya.

Mungkin karena Hongbin pernah merasakan betapa susahnya menjadi orang miskin selama lebih dari 20 tahun. Jadi ia bisa lebih mengerti dan mempertimbangkan matang-matang sebelum mengambil tindakan atas kesalahan yang dilakukan seluruh pelayan. Dan untungnya, Ravi jarang berada di rumah. Jika tidak, bisa dipastikan bahwa sejauh ini tidak akan terhitung sudah berapa banyak pekerja yang dipecat di rumahnya itu.

Hongbin mendengus, "Never mind. Lain kali awasi Yeri dengan benar." Ia hendak meraih putrinya, bersamaan dengan Seungcheol yang hendak mengambil selang air dari genggaman anak itu. Tapi sebelum itu terjadi…

"Eomma ayo main."

SSSRRR

"Ya! Hentikaaan!" Yeri menyemprot wajah Hongbin dengan semprotan yang deras. Hingga sekujur tubuhnya basah. Sowon dan Seungcheol yang panik spontan meraih selang di tangan Yeri, membantu untuk menghindarkan Hongbin dari semprotan itu.

Hongbin mengusap kasar wajahnya, lalu membawa tubuh Yeri yang sama basahnya itu ke dalam rumah.

"Kau melihatnya membasahi dirinya sendiri tadi? Kenapa kau diam saja kalau begitu? Sudah tahu aku sedang sibuk. Jadi tidak tahu." sang tukang kebun memprotes, selagi membereskan kembali selang yang sudah melilit tak karuan itu.

"Tadi aku memang mau menghentikannya. Tapi Tuan Lee sudah datang duluan."

"Huh. Untung saja Tuan Lee itu baik. Kalau yang jadi majikan kita itu adalah Tuan Jung Taekwoon, kita pasti sudah mati."

"Atau setidaknya, kalau saja Tuan Kim Wonshik sedang berada di sini."

Seungcheol bergidik ngeri, "Sudahlah. aku tidak ingin membayangkannya."

Setelah Hongbin mengeringkan diri dan mengganti pakaiannya dan putrinya, ia pergi ke dapur untuk memasak lagi. Ia akan membuatkan makan malam istimewa untuk Ravi, karena malam ini ia akan kembali dari Jeju. Pengasuhan Yeri diserahkan pada Sowon.

Anak itu kembali bermain di halaman belakang. Dengan bantuan sang pengasuh, ia membawa beberapa mainan dari ukuran kecil hingga ukuran besar, ke halaman itu dan memainkannya dengan asik.

Hongbin mencuci daging dan sayuran pada bak cuci piring yang menghadap jendela. Kaca transparan berbingkai kayu jati itu menampilkan pemandangan halaman belakang. Maka sesekali ia sendiri dapat mengawasi putrinya dari sana.

Ia kembali memfokuskan diri pada sesuatu yang sedang ia bersihkan.

PRANG!

BUGGGH!

"Argh! Park Subin! Help Me!" Hongbin spontan melepaskan bahan makanan itu dari tangannya, dan memegangi pipinya yang sakit.

Barusan Yeri melempar mainan berukuran besar dan berat secara asal. Dan ternyata tepat mengenai jendela, memecahkan kacanya. Mainan itu sendiri berhasil terlempar ke wajah Hongbin, hingga pipi kirinya memar seketika.

"Nona, apa yang Nona lakukan?! Ya ampun…" Sowon merasa khawatir melihat tuannya di balik jendela itu. Dan ia melihat di sana Subin sudah datang akibat teriakan Hongbin dan langsung menolongnya.

Sowon melihat majikan kecilnya melanjutkan permainan, kembali asik dengan dunianya. Seakan tidak terjadi apa-apa. Beginilah anak ini jika sudah autis. Suara ibunya sendiri saja akan diabaikan. Dan tidak pernah merasa berdosa atas apapun yang telah ia lakukan.

"Apa yang terjadi Tuan? Mari, biar saya bantu." Salah satu pengasuh Yeri yang bernama Subin itu hendak membimbing Hongbin untuk duduk di kursi, namun Hongbin menghentikannya, "Tunggu sebentar, aku harus mengamankan bahan makanan ini dulu." Ia akan membuang daging yang sudah tercampur dengan serpihan kaca itu.

"Auw!" Tangan kirinya malah tidak sengaja menyentuh sebuah serpihan hingga mengeluarkan darah.

"Biar saya saja yang menangani itu nanti Tuan. Sekarang mari obati luka anda."

"Terimakasih Subin. Nanti tolong minta Mingyu untuk membuatkan makan malam. Aku merasa tidak sanggup jika harus memasak dengan kondisi seperti ini."

Siapa sangka kalau teman sekolah Hyuk yang super playboy itu sekarang memiliki profesi sebagai tukang masak di kediaman keluarga kecil Kim ini?

Waktu berlalu, hingga tiba saatnya menjelang matahari terbenam.

Dengan telapak tangan kiri yang sakit dan diperban, Hongbin mencoba untuk menyendokkan susu formula bubuk ke dalam botol susu bayi.

Ya, putrinya itu masih suka meminum susu menggunakan botol untuk bayi.

Tangannya bergetar, sehingga serbuk putih itu tumpah ke mana-mana. Ia juga tidak akan bisa menggunakan tangan kanan karena ia kidal. Kalaupun ia memakai tangan kanan, susu itu akan tetap dibuat tumpah.

Ia berdecak, "Mingyu, tolong buatkan susu untuk Yeri. Tanganku masih sakit."

"Baiklah Tuan."

Sebenarnya bisa saja ia memanggil sang pengasuh untuk membuatkannya. Namun kebetulan saat ini yang sedang berada dekat dengannya di dapur adalah kokinya itu. Seorang tukang masak dengan pakaian chef berwarna serba hitam. Dengan aksen garis tepian dan kancing besar berwarna merah.

"When you've done, please deliver it to the dining table. Aku dan Yeri ada di sana."

"Anda ingin makan sekarang Tuan?"

Hongbin menggeleng, "Tentu saja tidak. Ini masih sore dan Ravi belum pulang. Aku hanya sedang menikmati Julep di ruang makan." Jelasnya.

Setelah mendengar jawaban sang koki, ia berjalan ke ruangan yang ia bicarakan.

Di ruang makan, ia mendapati Yeri sudah tidak ada. Bersamaan dengan gelasnya yang hilang.

Ia membulatkan mata.

Ia takut jika Yeri membawa gelas berisi minuman keras yang sisanya tinggal setengah dari gelas itu, lalu meminumnya.

Ia kembali melangkah, mencari putrinya, "Yeri?! Kau di mana?!"

Begitu selesai membuatkan sebotol susu hangat, Mingyu berbalik. Ia akan mengantarkan pesanan tuannya itu. Namun sempat terhenti ketika melihat Yeri berada di dekatnya. Tangan kanan sang nona muda membuka lemari es di bagian pintu kanan. Sementara tangan kirinya memegangi gelas milik Hongbin yang dicari sang empunya.

"Nona, sedang apa Nona di sini? Aku baru saja akan mengantarkan susu untuk Nona."

Yeri meletakkan gelas itu di lantai. Sambil berjongkok, menuangkan jus apel dari dalam kotak ke dalam gelas, membuatnya penuh kembali. Terlalu penuh, hingga tumpah ke mana-mana. Tidak masalah. Mingyu bisa membersihkannya nanti.

"Jus di gelas Eomma mau habis. Yeri cuma mau mengisinya lagi. Jadi Eomma masih bisa minum jus apel yang banyak." Anak polos itu mengira bahwa minuman bening yang agak keruh di dalam gelas Hongbin itu adalah jus apel. Makanya ia menuangkan jus apel sungguhan ke dalamnya.

Mingyu mengusap kepala Yeri, begitu pintu kulkas tertutup dan Yeri memegangi gelas itu menggunakan kedua tangannya, "Anak baik dan pintar. Sekarang ayo kita antarkan jus ini pada ibumu." Ajak tukang masak itu, dengan botol susu di tangannya.

Di koridor, mereka bertemu dengan Hongbin.

"Yeri! Where has Yeri been? Yeri tidak meminum ini kan?" Hongbin merebut gelasnya kembali, dan bertanya-tanya. Mengapa gelas itu sudah terisi penuh lagi? Dan warnanya jadi sedikit berbeda. Tidak sekeruh aslinya.

"Tidak Eomma. Yeri tidak minum itu. Yeri mengisi jus apel ini lagi biar Eomma bisa minum banyak."

Hongbin menghembuskan nafas lega, karena putrinya tidak meminum minuman keras itu. Ia juga sedikit terharu. Anaknya yang nakal dan hiperaktifnya gak ketulungan itu bisa begitu perhatian juga ternyata. Meskipun di saat yang bersamaan ia menahan tawa karena Yeri mengira bahwa yang sedang ibunya minum itu adalah jus.

 _Julep campur jus apel, ini sih namanya Love Equation. Resep cocktail baverage yang pernah kuracik sendiri. Hanya tinggal ditambah buah pir saja…_

"Aigoo kau pintar sekali sayang. Terimakasih ya." Ia lalu meminumnya menggunakan tangan kanan, "Yeri juga, minum susunya." Lanjutnya.

Mingyu lalu menyerahkan botol susu di tangannya ke tangan Yeri.

Setelah memohon izin, tukang masak yang tampan itu berlalu untuk kembali ke dapur.

Yeri mengocok botol itu dengan kasar, seolah ia sedang membuat milkshake. Hingga isinya tumpah, membasahi rambutnya dan sang ibu.

"KIM YERIM!"

Mandi lagi deh untuk yang ketiga kalinya hari ini.

Namun sebelum itu, Hongbin meraih ponselnya dan segera men-dial sebuah nomor.

" _Halo."_

"Wonshikkie cepat pulang! Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi dengan semua ini!" seketika Hongbin merasa lapar. Kenakalan sang putri selalu berhasil menguras tenanga, terutama pikirannya. Ia tidak tahu lagi apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk menghadapinya. Ia bahkan hampir saja menyerah, kalau saja tidak ingat bahwa ia adalah orang yang telah mengandung, melahirkan, dan membesarkan Yeri.

" _Wow… tenang sayang. Aku baru saja naik pesawat. Apa yang terjadi?"_

"Anakmu…"

" _Kenapa dengan Yeri?"_

Tangan kiri Yeri menarik-narik celana ibunya, "Eomma… jangan bilang-bilang sama Appa kalau Yeri menumpahkan susu. Nanti Yeri dimarahi sama Appa." Sementara tangan kanannya menggosok-gosok mata. Ia mulai menangis. Ia merasa takut pada sang ayah.

Pada Hongbin saja Ravi bisa jadi sangat menyeramkan ketika marah, apalagi pada anaknya. Makanya anak itu bisa sampai setakut ini pada ayahnya.

Hongbin menjauhkan ponsel itu dari telinganya, "Nah, itu Yeri tahu kalau Yeri nakal."

" _Halo? Binnie? Yeri kenapa?"_

Pengasuhan Yeri, Hongbin sendiri yang menangani. Setiap hari. Subin dan Sowon sebenarnya hanya pelayan biasa. Mereka difungsikan sebagai pengasuh hanya ketika sedang dibutuhkan. Seperti tadi ketika Hongbin akan memasak.

Hongbin menghembuskan karbondioksida dengan berat, kembali menempelkan ponselnya pada telinga, "Katanya Yeri kangen Appa. Jadi cepatlah pulang."

Bagaimanapun, Ravi tetap merasa ada yang tidak beres.

Yang ia yakini, Hongbin tidak akan memberinya teriakan keras di telepon seperti tadi tanpa alasan.

" _Kalau begitu berikan telepon ini pada Yeri. Aku ingin bicara dengannya."_

Ravi hanya ingin menuntaskan kecurigaannya.

Namun Hongbin melihat situasi di mana Yeri terus menangis tanpa suara. Menyerahkan telepon dari Ravi pada Yeri hanya akan memperburuk suasana.

"Tidak bisa. Ia sedang bermain di halaman belakang. Sudah ya. Sampai jumpa nanti malam."

Ravi sebenarnya masih ingin bertanya. Tapi Hongbin yang ingin menghentikan pembicaraan, membuatnya tidak bisa memaksa. Toh, nanti juga ia bisa bertanya lagi secara langsung dan membicarakannya baik-baik.

" _Baiklah. Sampai jumpa sayang."_

Setelah sambungan terputus, Hongbin segera membawa putrinya ke kamar mandi, lagi. Dengan perasaan yang masih kesal.

Setelah selesai membersihkan diri dan berpakaian lengkap di dalam kamar, Hongbin kembali berlari ke kamar mandi. Menghampiri kloset sambil meremas perut. Ia menghadapkan wajah di hadapan kloset itu, lalu memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Ia merasa sangat 'sakit'.

Ia berjalan keluar kamar mandi dengan tubuh yang lemas. Wajahnya begitu pucat. Bibirnya pun kehilangan warnanya.

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

Hongbin tidak tahu apa yang terjadi. Semuanya terjadi begitu saja. Ketika membuka mata, tahu-tahu ia sudah terbaring lemah di dalam sebuah ruangan serba putih berbau obat-obatan.

"Kau sudah bangun Binnie." Ia juga mendapati telapak tangannya yang sedang digenggam Ravi, dengan perasaan cemas.

Hanya ada mereka berdua di sana.

"Kau s-sudah makan…? Maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa… memasak makanan kesukaanmu… seharusnya kepulanganmu… bisa menjadi sesuatu yang istimewa…" Hongbin berucap lemah. Menatap sang lawan bicara dengan mata yang memayung sayu. Membuat yang menatapnya merasa teduh, sekaligus haru.

"Tidak apa-apa. Dengan semua hal yang kau lakukan di rumah dengan baik, aku sudah sangat berterimakasih padamu."

"Finally… I can s-see you again… honey…"

"Yeah, babe. Aku sudah berada di sini bersamamu. Aku sangat merindukanmu."

"Aku lebih… m-merindukanmu…"

Ravi tentu menyadari kondisi buruk pada fisik Hongbin, yang terlihat jelas.

Mata merah dan sembab. Memar di pipi kiri. Tangan kiri yang diperban. Lengan yang memar.

Bahkan Ravi juga tahu bahwa Hongbin merasa sakit di bagian belakang kepala dan pinggul. Jangan lupa di dalam perut Hongbin, yang menjadi alasan yang sesungguhnya ia bisa berada di rumah sakit ini.

Karena Ravi sudah mendengar semuanya dari para pelayan di rumah. Tentang kenakalan sang putri.

Yeri yang menumpahkan deterjen hingga termakan oleh Hongbin.

Menumpahkan sampo dan sabun cair hingga Hongbin terpeleset dan kepalanya membentur lantai.

Menyemprotkan saus pedas hingga masuk ke mata Hongbin. Hingga bahu, lengan, dan pinggul Hongbin menabrak lemari dan rak kecil, dan kakinya tersandung kaki meja hingga tubuhnya tersungkur ketika berlari ke dapur untuk membersihkan mata.

Menyemprotkan air dari selang hingga Hongbin basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

Melempar mainan hingga memecahkan kaca dan melukai wajah dan telapak tangan Hongbin.

Mengocok botol susu hingga mengotori rambut, wajah, dan baju Hongbin.

Tentang semua itu, Ravi sudah tahu. Ia tidak bisa terus-terusan tenggelam dalam kecurigaan. Makanya ketika mendapati Hongbin masuk rumah sakit, ia langsung mengumpulkan semua pekerja rumahnya dan meminta penjelasan atas kesaksian.

"Kenapa a-aku… ada di sini…?" tanya Hongbin. Ravi ikut merasa sakit melihat kondisi pasangannya yang kacau ini. Ada rasa penyesalan. Kalau saja ia tidak terlambat pulang dari Jeju barang sehari saja. Mungkin ini semua tidak akan terjadi. Padahal dianya saja yang tidak tahu, bahwa Hongbin merasa kewalahan mengurusi anaknya bukan hanya pada hari itu saja. Tapi setiap hari.

Ravi menyibak poni yang menutupi kening menjulang Hongbin, "Aku mendengar laporan dari Mingyu. Bahwa jus yang Yeri tuangkan ke dalam Julep-mu ternyata sudah kadaluwarsa selama tiga bulan. Katanya Mingyu telat memeriksa tanggal kadaluwarsa pada seluruh makanan bermerk di lemari es. Kepala pelayan pun lupa untuk mengingatkannya. Tapi untung saja sejak tiga bulan yang lalu tidak ada lagi yang meminum itu."

Bahkan niat baik putrinya yang hanya ingin mengisi ulang minuman ibunya itu mengakibatkan bencana.

"Jangan khawatir, isi perutmu sudah dicuci hingga bersih. Seluruh racunnya sudah berhasil dikeluarkan. Kau tetap bisa makan makanan biasa dengan normal." Lanjut Ravi.

"Kau t-tidak akan… memotong gaji atau… memecat Mingyu kan…?"

Ravi menggeleng pelan, "Kau tidak akan membiarkanku untuk melakukannya. Tenang saja, aku telah memberinya kesempatan kedua. Tapi itu adalah kesempatan terakhir. Kalau ia melakukan kesalahan lagi, aku akan benar-benar memotong gajinya sebesar 90 persen. Dan aku ingin kau menyetujuinya. Aku sudah cukup bijaksana kan?"

Hongbin menangis, hingga sesegukan.

Ravi menghapus air mata itu dengan lembut. Tidak ingin sentuhannya menyakiti pipi Hongbin yang memar.

"Wonshikkie… Yeri itu…" Hongbin menggantungkan kalimat.

"Ia anak yang nakal." Ravi yang melanjutkan kalimat itu.

"Tidak... Ia t-tidak nakal... Hanya butuh waktu... Tapi… entah sampai kapan…" ujar Hongbin. Padahal kalau boleh berkata kasar, ia ingin sekali bilang bahwa anak itu adalah bocah iblis yang dikirim dari neraka. Bahkan kehadiran anak itu tidak pernah diharapkan. Anak itu terjadi karena sebuah kecelakaan. Dan begitu anak itu dinantikan kelahirannya pada akhirnya, makhluk yang tadinya disebut sebagai malaikat kecil itu seolah tidak lagi pantas menyandang panggilan mulia seperti itu.

Tapi tidak. Hongbin adalah seseorang yang paling mengenal Yeri lebih dari siapapun. Ia mengenal anak itu seperti ia mengenal punggung tangannya sendiri.

Maka bagaimanapun, Kim Yerim tetaplah malaikat kecil baginya. Dan ia akan selalu menyayanginya sepenuh hati. Tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.

"Aku sudah tahu semua yang terjadi. Aku mendengarnya dari para pekerja di rumah."

"Benarkah…? T-tapi kau tidak… memarahi Yeri kan…?"

"Tidak. Aku tidak memarahinya. Hanya menegurnya sedikit."

"Apa t-teguran itu… membuatnya menangis…?"

"Tidak. Ia hanya menunduk. Aku tidak bohong, Lee Hongbin. Aku tidak memarahinya."

"Baiklah... A-aku… percaya padamu…"

"Aku sangat salut padamu Lee Hongbin. Lihatlah dirimu. Anak itu hanyalah bocah berusia tiga tahun, tapi bisa membuatmu jadi begini. Padahal aku baru saja meninggalkan kalian selama dua minggu."

Hongbin melanjutkan tangisannya.

"Sudah, jangan menangis lagi sayang. Satu bulan dari sekarang, kita bertiga akan menghabiskan waktu bersama-sama. Peranku sebagai seorang ayah akan sangat berguna. Dan bulan depan aku tidak akan pergi ke pulau Jeju. Kau yang akan pergi ke sana untuk mengurusi perusahaan, dan aku yang akan merawat Yeri di rumah. Sehingga aku bisa merasakan betapa besarnya perjuangan menjadi dirimu." Ia mengecup punggung telapak tangan Hongbin yang lemas dan diperban itu, selama beberapa detik.

"Alright… nanti t-tolong jaga ia baik-baik… dan tolong… jangan buat ia menangis… ia sangat takut padamu…"

"Get it. Aku juga berpesan padamu. Jangan terlalu baik pada Daehyun dan Yerin. Aku tahu kita memang menyukai kakak-beradik itu. Tapi jika mereka melakukan kesalahan, kau harus tetap menegur dan bersikap tegas pada mereka. Apalagi pada bawahan yang lain."

Hongbin mengangguk lemah.

Ravi membawa wajah mereka mendekat, hingga bibirnya bertemu dengan bibir Hongbin yang pucat. Friksi antar kulit itu sedikit bergetar, terlebih ketika hidung mereka saling beradu.

Begitu pagutan bibir itu terlepas, ia lalu membawa Hongbin ke dalam sebuah dekapan erat. Yang dipeluk, membalas sentuhan hangat itu. Menenggelamkan wajah di dada Ravi, dan Ravi mengecup puncak kepala Hongbin.

"Cepat sembuh sayang… Yeri merindukanmu…"

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

"Yeri tidak mau makan reuben! Yeri mau makan sama venison!" anak itu berteriak, selagi berlari dari kejaran sang ibu.

"Tapi reuben ini pakai daging dari venison kesukaan Yeri. Rasanya sangat enak. Ayolah sayang. Yeri pasti suka. Cobalah dulu." Dan Hongbin pun sudah kewalahan mengejar-ngejar putrinya yang begitu lincah menghindarinya. Hongbin mengejar sang putri sambil membawa sepiring reuben di tangannya. Untung saja makanan lunak itu tidak hancur dibawa-bawa berlarian seperti itu.

Ia benar-benar lelah. Rumahnya terlalu besar.

"Tapi Yeri tidak mau makan roti dan keju! Pokoknya Yeri cuma mau makan venison bikinan Eomma! Bukan reuben bikinan Mingyu Oppa!"

"Kalau Yeri hanya makan venison terus itu tidak sehat sayang. Lagipula reuben ini juga Eomma yang buat." Bohong Hongbin. Padahal yang memasaknya benar-benar Mingyu, karena ibu satu anak ini sedang malas pergi ke dapur.

Hongbin memasuki ruang mainan. Ruangan seluas 5x5 meter berisi banyak sekali mainan milik Yeri yang tersimpan rapi pada beberapa lemari dan peti. Ruangan di mana terakhir kali Hongbin melihat Yeri memasukinya untuk terus menghindar.

Ia celingak-celinguk di dalam ruangan itu. Ia tidak melihat putrinya.

Yeri bersembunyi di balik pintu. Anak itu lalu melangkahkan kakinya keluar ruangan. Dan sang ibu yang melihat itu langsung mengejarnya kembali, "Yeri!"

BRAK!

"Auw!"

Yeri membanting pintu ruangan itu dari luar dan langsung menguncinya. Membuat wajah Hongbin menabrak pintu, dan makanan yang ia pegang jatuh setelah lebih dulu mengotori pakaiannya.

Ia mengusap-usap dahinya yang sakit, "Sssh…" sambil meringis.

Untung saja lantainya dilapisi permadani, sehingga piring beling itu tidak pecah. Hanya saja makanan itu sekarang berceceran tidak karuan.

Ia lalu memunguti makanan yang mengotori karpet itu dan menatanya kembali ke piring. Bentuknya sudah tidak enak dipandang. Ia memunguti itu dengan perasaan sedih. Sedih karena ia tidak suka membuang-buang makanan. Waktu dulu ia hidup susah, hanya makanan sederhana pun akan dihabiskan hingga piringnya bersih. Sekarang, ia sudah menghidangkan makanan enak untuk anaknya, dan anak itu malah menyia-nyiakannya.

Dengan piring di tangan kanan, ia menggenggam daun pintu dengan tangan kiri. Mencoba untuk membukanya.

Ia kan terkunci di dalam.

"Yeri buka pintunya!" ia menggedor pintu tidak bersalah itu, "Siapapun yang berada di luar tolong buka pintunya!"

Kebetulan Ravi yang sedang menuju perpustakaan rumah sedang berjalan di koridor yang akan membawanya ke ruangan di mana Hongbin berada. Namun ia belum menyadari teriakan istrinya itu.

Semakin dekat, ia mulai bisa mendengar teriakan Hongbin. Bersamaan dengan saat ia berpapasan dengan putrinya.

Yeri terkesiap melihat sosok sang ayah, "Appa!" ia langsung berlari menjauhi.

Ravi memperhatikan kepergian putrinya yang terlihat mencurigakan. Ia lalu berjalan cepat ke asal suara pintu yang digedor tanpa henti.

"Hongbin!" seru Ravi, di hadapan sebuah pintu penyebab keributan terjadi.

"Ravi!" Hongbin menyahut dengan teriakan dari balik pintu itu.

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

"Jadi kalau Yeri punya adik, Yeri akan punya teman bermain ketika Eomma tidak bisa menemani Yeri untuk bermain." Hongbin menjelaskan. Sebenarnya ini baru rencana. Kenyataannya ia dan Ravi belum membuat adik.

Ibu dan anak itu sedang berada di depan kamar sang anak. Hongbin mensejajarkan tubuh dengan tinggi badan putrinya. Ia sedang membicarakan hal yang serius.

Lupakan masalah makan siang tadi. Yeri memang kukuh untuk tidak memakan menu makan siang pilihan Hongbin. Tapi setidaknya Ravi berhasil membuat anak itu memakan quiche atas bujukannya. Bahkan anak itu juga bisa memakan makan malamnya dengan baik tadi. Mungkin karena ada rasa takut yang lebih pada ayahnya itu.

"Tapi kan masih ada Mark, Jinsol, dan Dino, yang suka main sama Yeri." Jawab balita itu. Mark adalah putra Leo dan Ken. Jinsol adalah adik perempuan Mark.

"Itu kalau mereka berkunjung. Kalau tidak?"

"Yeri tidak mau punya adik!"

"Lee Hongbin!"

Hongbin menoleh. Ia melihat Ravi berjalan menghampirinya dengan marah. Suaminya itu membawa selembar kertas di tangannya.

"Apa maksudnya semua ini?" ia memperlihatkan selembar kertas berita acara dari perusahaannya yang dipenuhi coretan warna-warni krayon. Beruntung, Ravi hanya memperlihatkannya. Ia masih bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menghempaskan kasar kertas itu ke wajah sang istri.

Uh-oh. Akhirnya ketahuan juga.

"Ravi… a-aku-"

"Kau membiarkan Yeri menggambar di atas dokumen penting perusahaan?"

"T-tidak, bukan begitu, waktu itu-"

"Mengurus anak saja tidak becus! Istri macam apa kau?"

"Biar kujelaskan dulu-"

"Yeri tidak mau adik! Yeri tidak butuh Eomma! Hidup akan lebih baik kalau Eomma tidak ada! Aku membencimu Lee Hongbin!"

BRAKKK!

Untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini, Yeri membanting pintu di depan wajah Hongbin. Membuat Hongbin dan Ravi terkejut.

Ravi beralih menatap iba pada Hongbin yang menunduk.

Ia jadi merasa bersalah. Ternyata istrinya itu sedang memiliki masalah yang lain di sini.

.

.

.

"Lee Hongbin-ssi, anda positif hamil." Ucap dokter. Hongbin tentu membulatkan matanya yang sudah bundar itu mendengar kabar yang begitu mengejutkan.

"Saya tidak bisa menerima ini, dokter!"

"Anda dapat menggugurkannya jika anda ingin."

Sepanjang perjalanan Hongbin dari rumah sakit menuju pinggir sungai, ia menahan tangis. Dan ketika sampai, ia benar-benar mengeluarkan tangisannya dengan puas. Mumpung tidak ada yang melihat.

Ia tidak pernah menginginkan hal ini terjadi padanya.

Ia meremas perutnya.

Ia benar-benar membenci hal ini, namun ia nekad untuk tetap menjalani hidup dan membiarkan bayi dalam tubuhnya tetap bertumbuh. Menolak saran dokter untuk menggugurkannya. Karena merasa tidak tega jika harus membunuh darah dagingnya sendiri.

.

Tidak peduli seberapa mual perutnya, ia terus mengonsumsi makanan yang tidak ingin ia makan.

Demi pertumbuhan dan kesehatan jabang bayinya.

.

Hongbin tersenyum. Mengelus perut ratanya, mengajaknya berbicara, "Jangan takut sayang. Kau aman di dalam sini. Aku selalu ada untukmu. Aku akan selalu melindungimu."

.

"Nnnghhh…!" Hongbin berteriak –tertahan di setiap detik sepanjang Yongguk menggoreskan pisaunya. Peluh membanjiri kening Hongbin, yang kemudian mengalir ke pelipisnya. Ia menahan nafas selagi menahan rasa ngilu di bagian bawah perutnya. Ia mengguncang-guncangkan tubuhnya. Namun hal itu hanyalah membuat goresan itu semakin dalam.

Yongguk berhenti ketika panjang luka goresan itu sudah sepanjang –sekitar 20 sentimeter. Nafas Hongbin terengah-engah setelahnya.

 _Anakku… Aku tidak mau kehilanganmu sayang…_

 _Tuhan… kumohon… tolong jangan ambil anakku… tolong selamatkan ia…_

Setetes buliran air mengalir dari mata bening Hongbin, sebelum ia menutup kedua matanya perlahan.

.

"Ravi… anak kita…"

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Ia masih ada," Ravi menyentuh permukaan perut Hongbin, "… di dalam sini. Ia aman. Ia aman di dalam perlindungan rahim hangatmu."

Sama halnya dengan sang ayah dari anak itu, Hongbin tidak bisa menahan jenis air mata yang sama. Yaitu air mata kebahagiaan. Ravi menghapus jejak air mata itu dan mengecup kening sang kekasih.

Hongbin sangat bahagia. Ternyata bayi di dalam perutnya yang agak membuncit itu masih ada.

.

Hongbin mengelus perut besarnya di hadapan cermin besar, "Sayang, kapan kau akan lahir? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu dan bermain denganmu…" ia lalu menusuk-nusukkan telunjuknya pelan pada permukaan perut itu. Ia terkekeh karena dibalas dengan tendangan-tendangan kecil yang terasa geli dari dalam sana.

.

"Nghhh… K-kapan semua ini akan berakhir Hyung…? Hhh… Aku sudah tidak sanggup lagi…" Hongbin tidak bisa berhenti menangis. Rasanya ia ingin mati saja. Karena kenyataannya ia memang sedang berjuang melawan maut, demi menyelamatkan satu nyawa yang akan menjadi penghuni baru di dunia.

"Jangan berhenti mendorong! Ayo Lee Hongbin, kau pasti bisa! Kau ingin anakmu selamat kan?" ujar Ken.

 _Tentu. Apapun akan kulakukan demi menyelamatkan dan melihat anakku…_

.

Hongbin kembali menumpahkan air mata setelah mendengar suara tangis bayi beberapa saat. Ken mengangkat tubuh mungil bayi berlumuran darah itu agar Hongbin dapat melihatnya, "Selamat Lee Hongbin. Bayinya perempuan."

 _Aku berhasil... perjuanganku berhasil... Ia lahir dengan selamat... Sekarang aku sudah bisa melihatnya… Ia juga bisa melihatku…_

.

"Kau akan menamainya siapa?" Tanya Hongbin.

"Nama yang cantik, untuk seorang putri yang akan tumbuh menjadi sosok yang cantik di masa depan," jawab Ravi, "Kim Yerim." Lanjutnya, "Tapi kita bisa memanggilnya Yeri."

"Yeri… nama yang indah…"

Ravi kembali memandang wajah kelelahan Hongbin, "Aku yakin, Yeri adalah anak yang kuat, seperti ibunya. Ia akan baik-baik saja."

"Sekarang kau telah menjadi ayah, Kim Wonshik…"

.

Yeri lahir dari dalam kandungan yang lemah. Ia bahkan terlahir prematur di usia kandungan Hongbin yang ke-7. Salah satu faktor yang membuat bayi itu mudah sakit-sakitan dalam jangka waktu yang tidak sebentar semenjak ia lahir. Hongbin terus saja menangisi anaknya. Ia tidak tega melihat makhluk kecil itu sakit. Ia selalu memeluk bayi kurusnya dengan sayang. Menghangatkannya. Seolah tidak ingin melepaskan. Seakan anak itu akan hancur jika sedikit saja terlepas dari dekapannya.

.

" _You know my heart is by your side_ …"

Hongbin terus saja melantunkan lagu dari bibirnya. Setiap satu lagu habis dinyanyikan semua liriknya, ia melanjutkan pada lagu yang lain. Dan ia tidak akan berhenti, selama putrinya tidak berhenti menangis.

Dan begitulah, hampir setiap malam Hongbin seperti ini.

Tidur nyenyaknya terganggu dengan tangisan Yeri, yang berujung dirinya harus melakukan apapun demi menidurkan kembali sang putri. Dengan menahan rasa kantuk yang luar biasa. Sama halnya beberapa bulan yang lalu ketika Yeri baru lahir, anak itu sering sakit-sakitan. Membuat Hongbin kerepotan mengurusnya siang dan malam. Ia melakukannya dengan tulus, sepenuh hati, dan berusaha untuk tidak memperlihatkan rasa lelahnya.

.

"Maaf, aku lebih memprioritaskan Yeri. Jadi aku tidak bisa bergabung dalam acara perjudian. Aku tidak bisa terus-terusan menitipkan Yeri pada orang lain. Aku adalah ibunya. Ia membutuhkanku."

"Lalu keputusanmu?"

"Tetap berada dalam keanggotaan, tapi aku… berhenti berjudi."

Sebenarnya ia mengatakan itupun dengan berat hati. Serius, kelompoknya benar-benar membutuhkannya.

.

"Kenapa bisa sampai begini?" Tanya Ravi, dengan nada cemas luar biasa.

Ia langsung membimbing Hongbin untuk duduk di kursi meja makan, dan ia meraih kotak P3K dari dalam lemari yang ada di sana.

Dengan hati-hati ia mengobati luka Hongbin. Dan karena Ravi terus bertanya, akhirnya Hongbin menceritakan apa yang terjadi.

Yeri menggigit ekor lebat Leon, membuat Leon berlari sekuat tenaga hingga melompat naik ke atas meja kecil tempat dispenser berada. Kucing besar itu menabrak dispenser dengan kuat sehingga benda itu terjatuh ke bawah, tepatnya ke arah Yeri. Untung saja Hongbin datang, sehingga ia sempat berlari menghampiri sang putri dan melindunginya dengan punggungnya. Sayangnya, Hongbin yang jadi korban. Air panas dispenser itu tumpah menyirami tubuhnya. Bahkan mengenai bagian leher dan pipi kanan.

"Kenapa kau tidak becus menjaga anakmu sendiri? Aku baru saja meninggalkanmu beberapa jam. Kalau saja aku menunda kepulanganku tadi, tubuh Yeri pasti sudah dipenuhi lukar bakar seperti ini. Untung saja aku yang terluka. Bukan dia." Ujar Hongbin, di sela-sela aktivitas Ravi yang sedang mengobati lukanya.

.

Ravi melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Hendak pergi ke kamar mandi. "Jangan pernah meminta bantuanku untuk mengurus anakmu. Urus saja sendiri." Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

 _Kim Wonshik… bisa-bisanya kau…_

Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mendengar Ravi mengatakan hal kejam semacam barusan.

"Baiklah Kim Wonshik. Aku salah. Tapi coba pikirkan, apakah kau tidak sedikit keterlaluan untuk mengatakan hal seperti itu tentang anakmu? Anak kita…"

"Ia bukan anakku. Ia anakmu. Ganti saja namanya menjadi Lee Yerim. Atau kau bisa mengganti nama Yerim itu menjadi yang lain. Karena Yerim adalah pemberianku."

.

Hongbin memegangi tangan mungil bayi bulat yang sedang asik bermain air di dalam bathtub. Lalu ia mencubit pipi gembil anak itu.

Salah satu saat di mana Hongbin harus menghabiskan waktunya yang berharga untuk memandikan sang putri.

Anak itu terlihat sangat bahagia. Ia hanya duduk di dalam bak mandi yang terisi sedikit air hangat, memukul-mukul air itu sambil tertawa riang. Mencipratkan percikan air pada wajahnya sendiri yang sudah basah dan juga membasahi wajah Hongbin.

"Aigoo kau ini. Ketika kau mandi, kau senang sekali. Tapi tidak denganku. Badanku akan pegal-pegal dan kakiku akan kesemutan karena harus lama berjongkok di sini."

 _Tapi sepertinya semua rasa lelah itu akan hilang ketika aku melihatmu bahagia seperti ini…_

.

Yeri menangis dengan kencang ketika terjatuh.

"Aigoo… sini sayang, tidak apa-apa." Hongbin menggendong putrinya, mengusap-usap punggung kecil yang bergetar karena tangisannya. Air mata anak itu membasahi pundak sang ibu.

"Anak pintar… anak jagoan… Yeri tidak akan menangis lagi karena Yeri tidak terluka… iya kan sayang…?"

Sentuhan sayang dan kalimat Hongbin membuat Yeri perlahan menghentikan tangisannya.

.

Mata merah dan sembab. Memar di pipi kiri. Tangan kanan yang diperban. Lengan yang memar.

Bahkan Ravi juga tahu bahwa Hongbin merasa sakit di bagian belakang kepala dan pinggul. Jangan lupa di dalam perut Hongbin, yang menjadi alasan yang sesungguhnya ia bisa berada di rumah sakit ini.

Yeri yang menumpahkan deterjen hingga termakan oleh Hongbin.

Menumpahkan sampo dan sabun cair hingga Hongbin terpeleset dan kepalanya membentur lantai.

Menyemprotkan saus pedas hingga masuk ke mata Hongbin. Hingga bahu, lengan, dan pinggul Hongbin menabrak lemari dan rak kecil, dan kakinya tersandung kaki meja hingga tubuhnya tersungkur ketika berlari ke dapur untuk membersihkan mata.

Menyemprotkan air dari selang hingga Hongbin basah kuyup dan kedinginan.

Melempar mainan hingga memecahkan kaca dan melukai wajah dan telapak tangan Hongbin.

Mengocok botol susu hingga mengotori rambut, wajah, dan baju Hongbin.

.

"Alright… nanti t-tolong jaga ia baik-baik… dan tolong… jangan buat ia menangis… ia sangat takut padamu…"

.

"Yeri tidak mau adik! Yeri tidak butuh Eomma! **Hidup akan lebih baik kalau Eomma tidak ada**! Aku membencimu Lee Hongbin!"

.

.

.

 _Hidup akan lebih baik kalau Eomma tidak ada! Aku membencimu Lee Hongbin!_

 _Aku membencimu Lee Hongbin!_

 _Aku membencimu!_

 _Membencimu!_

Satu frasa dari sang putri yang paling Hongbin garis bawahi.

Anak itu tidak membutuhkan sang ibu, katanya. Serius?

Hidupnya akan lebih baik kalau ibunya tidak ada? Yakin?

Ia membenci Hongbin? Yang benar saja.

Apakah karena ia hanyalah seorang bocah polos yang tidak mengerti apa-apa, ia tetap tidak akan menarik kembali kata-katanya yang menyakitkan Hongbin meskipun ia tahu betapa besar perjuangan ibunya itu untuknya selama ini?

Lee Hongbin, nama yang Yeri teriakkan sebagai seseorang yang ia benci, yaitu nama yang sama dengan seseorang yang selalu berada bersamanya sejak anak itu pertama kali diciptakan. Hingga saat ini.

Bagaimana jika anak itu disuruh mencoba untuk hidup tanpa ada Hongbin di sisinya lagi mulai sekarang? Apakah anak itu akan sanggup?

Perlahan, Hongbin mengangkat kepala, dan tersenyum miris, "Aku memang bukan istri dan ibu yang baik,"

"Hongbin…"

"Aku tidak berguna. Kalian tidak membutuhkanku. Kalian membenciku. **Aku tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang berarti bagi kalian**."

"Tidak, Hongbin. Aku minta maaf atas kata-kataku tadi. Kau bilang akan menjelaskan sesuatu kan? Katakan. Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Aku terlalu sibuk mengurusi dokumen milikmu, sehingga tidak tahu kalau Yeri mengambil salah satu kertasnya lalu mencorat-coretnya. Aku tahu aku salah. Maka dari itu aku berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu. Tapi aku belum sempat. Aku terlalu sibuk mengurus anakmu."

"Tidak apa-apa sayang. Biar aku yang minta karyawan membuatkannya lagi. Aku akan membayar lebih agar mereka bersedia melakukannya."

Setetes air mata meleleh di pipi Hongbin. Ia tidak dapat menahannya lagi.

Ravi tahu betul apa yang istrinya itu tangisi. Kalimat terakhir yang dilontarkan Yeri.

Dengan hati-hati, ia menghapus jejak air mata di pipi Hongbin.

"Hatiku sakit. Sakit sekali." Ujar Hongbin.

Ia segera mengambil langkah-langkah lebar untuk menjauhi Ravi.

"Hongbin!"

Alih-alih menyusul langkah sang istri, Ravi beralih tatap pada pintu di depannya.

Begitu dirasa tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda aura Hongbin di sana, Ravi menggedor pintu yang tertutup itu, "Kim Yerim! Kau tidak bisa mengatakan itu pada ibumu sendiri! Siapa yang mengajarkanmu berteriak di wajah ibumu seperti itu?!"

Tidak mendapatkan tanggapan.

"Buka pintunya Kim Yerim!"

"Tidak mau! Nanti Yeri dimarahi sama Appa!"

Ravi mengusap kasar wajahnya.

"Tidak! Appa tidak akan marah!" ia tetap berteriak, agar suaranya terdengar ke dalam kamar.

"Janji?!"

"Appa janji! Sekarang buka pintunya!"

Tidak lama, pintu itu terbuka.

Ravi memasuki kamar Yeri, dan ia melihat putrinya itu melipat tangan sambil memalingkan wajah ke arah lain. Ia seperti sedang berdemo, namun fose seperti itu malah membuatnya terlihat lucu.

"Yeri, Appa ingin menceritakan sesuatu." Ravi langsung menggendong sang putri, yang diam tidak menanggapi. Ravi membawa anaknya itu ke kamar Ravi dan Hongbin. Kebetulan Hongbin tidak ada di sana. Ia mungkin sedang pergi ke klub malam untuk mabuk dan melepas penat, dan akan kembali pulang dalam beberapa jam. Jika tidak pulang, maka Ravi yang akan menjemputnya nanti.

Sang ayah mendudukkan sang putri di kursi kerjanya, sedangkan ia sendiri duduk di tepi ranjang. Membuat mereka duduk saling berhadapan.

"Yeri marah sama Eomma?"

"Yeri benci Eomma."

"Setiap hari Yeri berbuat nakal, merusak barang-barang, mengotori rumah, melempar ini dan itu, tapi apa Yeri pernah melihat Eomma marah sama Yeri?"

"Tidak. Eomma tidak pernah marah. Cuma memanggil nama Yeri dengan suara keras."

"Apapun yang Yeri lakukan, senakal apapun Yeri, Eomma tetap memberi Yeri makan, karena Eomma tidak mau Yeri kelaparan dan sakit. Eomma tetap memberi susu untuk Yeri, karena Eomma ingin Yeri jadi anak pintar dan tetap sehat."

Seperti yang dilakukan tadi, Yeri tidak menanggapi lagi.

"Apa Yeri sudah lupa, siapa yang suka memandikan Yeri, memakaikan pakaian pada Yeri, menyuapi Yeri, membawa Yeri ke manapun ia pergi?"

Anak itu masih diam, namun ia mendengarkan.

Ravi menyentuh layar komputer yang terletak di meja kerja dekat Yeri, memperlihatkan beberapa foto pada putrinya itu.

"Lihatlah. Ini foto Eomma waktu dulu, ketika Yeri masih berada di dalam perut Eomma."

"Di dalam perut Eomma?"

"Ya. Lihatlah, karena Yeri berada dalam perut Eomma, Yeri selalu dibawa ke mana-mana sama Eomma. Dan apa Yeri tahu, kalau membawa Yeri dalam perut itu sangat berat? Tapi Eomma tidak pernah mengeluh. Eomma memakan banyak makanan, meskipun Eomma tidak mau. Karena Eomma tidak ingin Yeri kelaparan di dalam perut Eomma."

Bocah itu memperhatikan perut buncit sang ibu di dalam foto. Ia belum pernah melihat tubuh ibunya seperti itu.

"Eomma membawa Yeri dalam perut Eomma selama tujuh bulan. Selama tujuh bulan itu Eomma berusaha melindungi Yeri, supaya Yeri tetap tumbuh dengan baik."

"Tujuh bulan?"

"Ya. Seharusnya sih sembilan bulan. Tapi karena Yeri sangat nakal dan sudah tidak sabar ingin keluar, maka Yeri menyakiti Eomma. Jadi akhirnya Yeri lahir dua bulan lebih cepat."

Anak itu terus memperhatikan cerita ayahnya, merasa sudah masuk ke dalam kisah itu.

"Untuk mengeluarkan Yeri dari perut Eomma, bisa saja Eomma meninggal. Tapi Eomma tidak peduli. Ia rela, yang penting Yeri bisa lahir ke dunia ini dengan selamat."

Yeri mempoutkan bibirnya.

"Setelah Yeri lahir, Yeri sering menangis dan susah tidur. Membuat Eomma harus terbangun setiap malam, dan berusaha menidurkan Yeri, meskipun Eomma juga sudah sangat mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Tapi Eomma tidak mau melihat Yeri menangis. Tapi justru Yeri yang suka membuat Eomma menangis, karena Yeri sering sakit. Eomma tidak mau melihat Yeri sakit. Eomma sangat mengkhawatirkan Yeri."

Ravi memperlihatkan foto Hongbin yang sedang mengecup pipi gembil Yeri yang baru berusia satu bulan setelah lahir, dalam dekapannya, "Lihat, Eomma sayang sama Yeri. Eomma akan melindungi Yeri dari siapa saja yang berani berbuat macam-macam sama Yeri."

Sang ayah mematikan kembali komputernya, "Apakah Yeri membenci Eomma?"

Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, "Tidak. Yeri sayang sama Eomma."

Ravi mengukir senyum lega, "Kalau begitu nanti Yeri mau kan minta maaf sama Eomma?"

Yeri mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Bagus. Sekarang sudah malam, sudah waktunya Yeri tidur." Ravi menggendong Yeri, membawanya ke kamar anaknya itu.

Di kamar Yeri, Ravi mengganti pakaian Yeri dengan piyama, lalu membaringkan putrinya itu. Ia menyelimuti Yeri dan mengecup keningnya.

Sang ayah ternyata begitu baik. Apa yang harus Yeri takutkan dari ayahnya? Takut dimarahi?

Ravi begitu menyayangi putrinya. Ia tentu tidak akan memarahi putrinya itu tanpa alasan. Anak itu bisa dimarahi, karena kesalahannya sendiri. Kalau saja ia selalu menjadi anak baik, tentu ayahnya itu tidak akan pernah memarahinya.

Ravi mematikan lampu, dan menutup pintu.

Yeri sudah pergi tidur.

Ada yang harus Ravi susul sekarang.

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

"Kupikir kau tidak perlu berlebihan. Ia hanya anak-anak. Ia hanya mengatakan apa yang ada dalam benaknya tanpa dipikir dulu. Tanpa bertanya lebih dulu pada dirinya apakah itu baik dikatakan atau tidak? Apakah akan menyakiti orang lain atau tidak? Apakah akan membuat orang-orang berpikiran buruk tentangnya atau tidak?" Ravi menjelaskan.

Benar saja, Hongbin berada di klub malam bawah tanah. Kini mereka berdua duduk bersebelahan di meja bar, dengan masing-masing segelas Blackjack di depan mereka. Dan Ron yang berdiri di hadapan keduanya sambil melayani orang-orang yang juga sedang menikmati minuman racikan di bar itu.

"Justru itu. Ia masih kecil. Anak kecil itu jujur. Ketika ia mengatakan ia membenciku, tidak membutuhkanku, hidupnya akan lebih baik tanpa aku, berarti itu semua jujur kan?" balas Hongbin. Ia lalu menenggak minumannya dengan terburu-buru, lalu menghentakkan gelas itu ke atas meja setelah lenyap isinya.

"Kau harus memakluminya."

"Tidak hanya memaklumi. Lebih dari itu, aku memahaminya lebih dari siapapun. Aku ibunya!"

"Ayolah sayang… anak-anak biasa seperti itu ketika mereka kesal. Hingga bisa membuat orang tuanya lebih kesal atas itu."

"Baiklah. Tapi aku tetap sakit hati."

"Tapi kau tidak akan memusuhi anakmu sendiri kan?"

"Aku tidak pernah memusuhinya semarah apapun aku. Ia hanyalah anak kecil."

"Tuh kan kau juga mengerti. Jadi besok kau tetap bersedia menyiapkan sarapan untuknya kan?"

"Kim Wonshik. Apakah aku terlihat seperti pendendam di matamu?"

"Iya. Kau pendendam. Tapi tidak pada anakmu. Ya sudah. Minggu depan kan kau akan ke Jeju dan tinggal di sana selama satu atau dua minggu. Yeri akan segera merasakan bagaimana ketika tidak ada dirimu di sisinya. Seperti keinginannya."

Hongbin memutar bola mata. Percakapan ini kian alot, "Aku lelah. Aku mengantuk. Aku ingin tidur." Dan ia langsung menutup mata, begitu kepalanya menyentuh meja.

"Jangan di sini Binnie. Tubuhmu berat. Kau ingin menyiksaku?"

Dan tidak ada tanda-tanda keinginan bagi Hongbin untuk kembali membuka mata. Membuat Ravi menghembuskan nafas lelah.

"Ini. Ambillah." Ron meletakkan dua lollipop besar di hadapan Ravi. Ia baru saja selesai melayani seorang gadis yang duduk di samping Hongbin, "Untuk Hongbin dan-"

"Terimakasih Ron. Kau tetap memberiku permen ini meskipun kau tahu aku tidak begitu menyukainya."

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri. Satu lagi untuk Yeri. Bukan untukmu."

Ravi terkekeh kecil. Ia lalu menoleh pada Hongbin. Sedikit mengacak rambut istrinya itu, mendekatkan wajah, lalu mengecup puncak kepalanya.

 _Tidur yang nyenyak Hongbin sayang… jangan lupa mimpikan aku…_

-oO-Entwined Abruptly-Oo-

.

Bersambung

.


	14. Obtaining the Happiness

-oO-Obtaining Happiness-Oo-

Di ruang makan, Ravi, Hongbin, dan Yeri, memakan sarapan mereka dengan tenang. Khusus untuk Hongbin, ia memakan makanannya dengan lesu dan wajahnya murung.

"Sudahlah, masih ada kesempatan bagi kita untuk menambah anak lagi. Memang tidak hari ini, tapi mungkin bulan depan. Siapa tahu saja. Lagipula kita masih muda dan sehat kan? Tidak mungkin kita gagal." Ravi mencoba menenangkan Hongbin, yang tadi mendapati kabar dari surat rumah sakit bahwa hasil pemeriksaannya menunjukkan negatif.

"Ya Ravi. Aku tidak apa-apa." Bohong Hongbin.

Yeri turun dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri sang ibu.

Hongbin menoleh, "Ada apa sayang?" ia mengangkat tubuh Yeri dan membawa putrinya itu di pangkuannya.

Anak itu menengadah, menghadapkan wajah pada ibunya, "Eomma, Yeri minta maaf. Yeri sayang sama Eomma." Ucapnya. Hongbin tersenyum mendengar itu.

"Jadi Yeri sudah tidak marah lagi sama Eomma?" Tanya Hongbin. Bocah itu menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, "Yeri tidak apa-apa, kalau punya adik bayi, terus Appa dan Eomma merawat adik bayi dan lupa sama Yeri."

Ravi dan Hongbin terkekeh mendengar ungkapan yang sangat polos itu, "Kau ini bicara apa sayang? Kau adalah bayi kami. Kami akan selalu menyayangi Yeri, dan tetap bermain bersama Yeri. Mungkin Yeri saja sudah cukup, tidak perlu menambah bayi lagi di rumah ini." Jelas Hongbin.

"Hongbin, kau serius?" Tanya Ravi. Ia terkejut dengan istrinya yang begitu cepat berubah pikiran itu.

Hongbin mengedikkan bahu, "Entahlah. Aku kan hanya bilang 'mungkin'. Aku akan mempertimbangkannya." Ia lalu mengecup puncak kepala Yeri.

"Eomma, Appa, Yeri kangen Hyogi Oppa."

Ngomong-ngomong soal Hyuk, Leo sudah berhasil membujuk orang tua adik termudanya itu untuk kembali menerima putra mereka dengan baik di keluarganya. Sebagaimana Ken dan N, Hyuk berjanji pada kedua orang tuanya akan berusaha untuk tidak membuat mereka kecewa lagi. Pada akhirnya, orang tua Hyuk memaafkan putranya itu.

Berbeda dengan Leo, seberapa keras pun ia memohon pada kedua orang tuanya, ia tetap tidak diterima. Bahkan anggota The Dark Light yang lain telah membantunya untuk berbicara pada orang tua Leo itu. Namun tetap saja, tidak ada ampun baginya. Ia tidak diterima lagi di kediaman keluarga Jung.

"Hyogi Oppa masih di Amerika sayang. Ia harus menyelesaikan dulu kuliahnya. Baru setelah itu bisa bermain sepuasnya bersama Yeri."

"Tapi Binnie, ia bilang ia tidak begitu betah. Ia akan pindah kuliah ke Korea."

Anggota termuda itu sepertinya akan menyusul N yang sudah terlebih dahulu kembali pulang ke negara kelahirannya ini. Karena sekarang N adalah seorang dancer di bawah label perusahaan penari modern tempat Kevin bekerja. Seperti dulu. Bahkan N sekaligus diangkat menjadi wakil manajer eksekutif perusahaan itu. Menggantikan Kevin yang menjadi manajer eksekutifnya.

Ken juga sudah meninggalkan Perancis dan Kanada. Sekarang ia menjadi seniman di Korea dan tinggal bersama suaminya. Dan anak-anak yang selalu bersamanya, tentu saja. Dan ia sekarang sedang mengandung anak ketiga.

-oO-Obtaining Happiness-Oo-

Bocah perempuan itu asik berdua bersama Dino memainkan mainannya di ruangan yang pernah ia gunakan untuk mengunci ibunya di dalam. Ruangan mainan.

"Dedek Mark dan dedek Jinsol di sini~" ujar Hongbin yang tiba-tiba memasuki ruangan dengan menggendong bocah perempuan berusia satu tahun di dadanya. Dan bocah laki-laki berusia dua tahun berdiri di sampingnya. Membuat sepasang bocah yang sedang seru-serunya bermain itu menoleh.

"Yeri. Ibumu dicuri Jinsol tuh." Ujar Dino, dengan polosnya. Mendengar itu Yeri langsung menekuk wajah. Ia bangkit, segera berjalan menghampiri Hongbin dan memukul kasar kaki anak perempuan di gendongan Hongbin, "Awas Jinsol! Ini Eomma Yeri!" sontak membuat yang digendong itu menangis dengan kencang.

"Yeri apa yang kau lakukan? Kau ini kasar sekali." Ujar Hongbin, "Sudahlah sayang… jangan menangis. Yeri Eonni tidak bermaksud seperti itu. Ayo kita bermain. Ada banyak sekali mainan di sini. Jinsol pasti suka." Ia mencoba menenangkan anak di gendongannya itu.

"What's going on? Mark, what have you done to your sister now?" ujar Ken, yang baru datang. Merasa terpanggil dengan tangisan anak perempuannya. Mark sebenarnya adalah anak yang sangat baik. Tidak pernah berbuat macam-macam. Kebalikan dari Yeri. Namun anak laki-laki polos itu sering dimarahi ibunya setiap kali sang adik menangis. Meskipun bukan salah Mark.

Yeri menangis seketika karena teguran Hongbin tadi.

"Kau juga kenapa Yeri sayang…?" ujar Ken, lalu menggendong tubuh tubuh Yeri. Ia menghapus jejak air mata di kedua belah pipi anak itu.

"Jangan salahkan Mark, Hyung. Ia tidak berbuat apa-apa. Anak bungsumu menangis karena anakku memukul kakinya."

"Jinsol mencuri Eomma Yeri… hiks…" bocah itu menggosok-gosok matanya yang basah. Hongbin dan Ken tertawa bersama mendengar itu. Pada akhirnya mereka bertukar anak di gendongannya.

Yeri yang baru berpindah ke dalam gendongan Hongbin itu langsung memeluk leher ibunya itu dengan erat, menenggelamkan wajah di ceruk leher mulus itu. Tidak ingin lagi kehilangan ibunya karena dicuri anak orang lain.

"Lain kali Yeri tidak boleh seperti itu ya. Jinsol tadi hanya meminjam Eomma sebentar. Eomma kan punya Yeri." Ujar Hongbin. Setelah itu ia merasakan kepala kecil putrinya mengangguk di lehernya.

Tak lama kemudian Hongbin dan Ken menurunkan putri mereka masing-masing dari lengannya. Membiarkan anak-anak mereka bermain bersama, lalu pergi meninggalkan bocah-bocah polos itu.

"Dino! Dedek Mark! Eomma sama Appa Yeri bilang mereka akan memberikan adik buat Yeri." Anak itu tidak mengajak Jinsol berbicara bukan karena ia masih marah atau dendam. Tapi karena Jinsol memang belum bisa berbicara. Mereka mengobrol sambil memainkan mainan mereka. Mungkin obrolan itupun hanya bisa dimengerti sesama balita itu. Karena Mark sendiri belum bisa se-lancar Yeri ketika berbicara.

"Dino pernah minta adik sama Eomma dan Appa Dino biar Dino ada teman bermain. Tapi Eomma Dino bilang tidak bisa memberi adik sekarang karena masih harus bekerja di rumah ini lebih lama." Celoteh bocah laki-laki sebaya dengan Yeri itu, "Kalau Mark bagaimana?" lanjutnya.

"Eomma dan Appa Mark sama baiknya sama Mark dan Jinsol. Cuma… Mark sering dimarahi Eomma kalau Jinsol menangis. Padahal Mark sayang sekali sama Jinsol. Mark tidak pernah membuat Jinsol menangis. Mark tidak tahu kenapa selalu Mark yang disalahkan. Mungkin Yeri Noona dan Dino Hyung juga akan seperti itu kalau punya adik kecil." Bocah kelahiran Kanada itu bercerita panjang.

"Terus sekarang dedek Mark mau punya adik bayi lagi kan? Adik bayi kan suka menangis setiap hari. Kalau adik bayi dedek Mark sudah lahir, masa nanti dedek Mark mau dimarahi setiap hari sama Eomma-nya dedek Mark?" ujar Yeri.

"Mark tidak mau dimarahi setiap hari. Tapi Mark tetap senang akan punya adik bayi lagi." Balas sang lawan bicara. Leo sangat menyukai anak-anak. Ia akan terus dan terus membuat anak selama ia dan Ken masih muda.

Tiba-tiba Jinsol merampas mainan robot dari tangan kakaknya.

"Dedek Jinsol nakal sekali." Yeri bergumam, yang masih bisa didengar semuanya. Tidak sadar kalau dirinya lebih nakal dari siapapun di antara mereka semua. Bahkan mungkin hanya ia satu-satunya anak yang nakal di sana. Ia lalu memperlihatkan sebuah boneka beruang kecil pada Jinsol. Siapa tahu bocah yang belum bisa berbicara itu akan menyukainya dan bisa mengembalikan mainan di tangannya pada sang kakak.

"Biasanya kalau Jinsol mengambil mainan Mark, Mark akan mengambilnya kembali. Dan Jinsol pasti akan menangis. Setelah itu Eomma akan datang dan memarahi Mark. Padahal Mark tidak salah. Itu kan mainan punya Mark." Putra sulung Leo dan Ken itu bercerita lagi.

"Ya sudah Mark ambil robot yang lain saja. Biar Jinsol tidak menangis dan Mark tidak dimarahi Eomma-nya Mark. Ini." Ujar Dino, sambil menyerahkan sebuah mainan yang baru ia ambil dari dalam salah satu peti besar di sana.

"Thank you."

"Yes, yes, yes, thank you." Jawab Dino, asal.

"Dino harus jawab 'You're welcome'." Ujar Yeri.

Mark tersenyum pada teman perempuan yang usianya terpaut satu tahun di atasnya itu, "It's okay Yeri Noona."

-oO-Obtaining Happiness-Oo-

Hongbin sudah bersiap-siap akan menaiki pesawat jet pribadi di halaman belakang rumah yang luasnya seperti lapangan olahraga itu.

"Yeri, ucapkan sampai jumpa sama Eomma." Ujar Ravi, pada putrinya yang berada dalam gendongannya. Anak itu malah menenggelamkan wajah di pundak sang ayah. Ia menangis tanpa suara. Namun kedua orang tuanya tetap tahu dari cara punggung kecil itu brgetar.

"Sayang, Eomma mau pergi. Yeri tidak mau memberikan ciuman sayang sama Eomma?" tanya Hongbin. Ia berusaha untuk melihat wajah putrinya, namun anak itu juga berusaha menyembunyikan wajahnya. Ia juga tidak ingin menjawab.

Setelah Hongbin dan Ravi saling pandang sebentar, Hongbin lalu menghembuskan nafas lelah. Ia mengelus-elus kepala putrinya, "Baik-baik ya di rumah. Jangan nakal sama Appa. Bermainlah dengan baik bersama Dino, Mark, Jinsol, Sowon Eonni, dan Subin Eonni. Dan oh iya, beberapa hari lagi Hyogi Oppa kesayang Yeri akan pulang. Yeri bisa main lagi sama Hyogi Oppa. Yeri senang kan?"

Bocah itu masih tidak menanggapi. Seolah akan merasa semakin sakit jika ia menatap mata ibunya meskipun sebentar saja.

"Eomma tidak akan lama. Tidak akan sampai sebulan kok. Eomma akan segera kembali. Sampai jumpa sayang. Bersenang-senanglah di sini." Hongbin lalu mengecup puncak kepala putrinya selama beberapa detik. Kemudian kecupan itu berpindah ke bibir suaminya. Mumpung Yeri tidak melihat.

Hongbin masih merasa tidak tega meninggalkan putrinya seperti itu. Tapi pada akhirnya ia pergi juga setelah terlebih dahulu berpamitan pada Ravi.

-oO-Obtaining Happiness-Oo-

Setelah dipersilahkan, Yerin yang membawa berkas di tangannya itu memasuki ruangan kerja Ravi yang saat ini sedang ditempati Hongbin.

"Silahkan duduk Nona Jung Yerin." Hongbin mempersilahkan, pada sekretaris Ravi yang juga sekarang sedang menjadi sekretaris Hongbin. Yang dipersilahkan itu lalu mendudukkan diri di kursi yang berhadapan dengan Hongbin. Hanya dibatasi meja kerja. Gadis itu meletakkan apa yang ia bawa ke atas meja. Membuka-bukanya kemudian.

"Ada apa Nona Jung Yerin? Proyek baru?"

Yerin menyerahkan dokumen itu pada Hongbin, dan Hongbin membacanya dengan cara 'scanning'.

"Jadi begini Tuan. Mahasiswa semester lima dari salah satu relasi kita, Cheeseparing Tourism University, akan melakukan seminar table manner yang kita adakan di hotel ini."

"Kalau begitu sediakan menu makanan yang istimewa. Yang sesuai dengan sejumlah uang yang telah mereka bayar. Lagipula aku tidak mau kalau sampai hotel dan resort ini menjadi bahan pembicaraan negatif karena tidak memberikan pelayanan yang selayaknya. Dan oh iya, buatlah sertifikatnya sebagus mungkin. Mungkin kita harus menambahkan warna merah darah dan emas agar terlihat lebih elegan."

"Baiklah Tuan." Yerin mencatat itu dalam buku catatan kecilnya.

"Ada lagi?"

"Tentang perpanjangan kontrak dengan para artis yang memainkan iklan. Atau kita akan mengikat kontrak dengan artis yang baru?"

-oO-Obtaining Happiness-Oo-

Ketidak hadiran Hongbin di rumah selama beberapa hari membuat Yeri seperti berada di neraka. Ia tidak biasa seperti ini. Semua orang baik padanya. Seharusnya ia bahagia. Tapi tidak. Ia jadi merasa tidak betah di rumahnya sendiri.

Sebagai ayah, Ravi bisa merasakan kegelisahan putrinya.

Ia yang sedang bersama Yeri lalu mendial sebuah nomor.

Hongbin yang sedang menikmati makan siangnya bersama Daehyun dan Yerin itu mengangkat telepon, _"Halo."_

"Hongbin."

" _Ravi. Apa kabar?"_

"Aku baik-baik saja. Kau?"

" _Aku juga. Saat ini aku sedang makan di meja yang sama dengan manajer dan sekretarismu. Apa kau sendiri sudah makan?"_

"Sudah. Dan… ada yang ingin berbicara denganmu." Ravi menyerahkan ponselnya pada putrinya.

"Eomma!"

" _Halo sayang. Yeri baik-baik kan di rumah?"_

"Yeri banyak makan. Tapi Yeri mau Eomma cepat pulang."

" _Tunggu beberapa hari lagi. Eomma masih sibuk sayang. Masih banyak hal yang harus Eomma lakukan di sini. Yeri sudah bertemu dengan Hyogi Oppa?"_

Seolah ibunya itu dapat melihatnya, anak itu mengangguk antusias, "Sudah. Yeri main kuda-kudaan. Hyogi Oppa yang jadi kudanya."

Terdengar kekehan pelan Hongbin di seberang sana, _"Dasar. Biasanya Appa yang jadi kudanya Yeri."_

"Appa juga. Sekarang Yeri punya dua kuda."

" _Baguslah, kalau Yeri jadi anak baik seperti itu. Eomma akan cepat pulang. Kalau Yeri nakal, Eomma tidak mau pulang."_

"Yeri jadi anak baik."

-oO-Obtaining Happiness-Oo-

Keenam anggota The Dark Light menyantap makan siang mereka bersama-sama pada sebuah tempat makanan cepat saji di Adhesion Polis, mal besar tempat mereka biasa jalan-jalan, berbelanja, menonton, makan, dan hal lainnya di sana. Seperti dulu.

Satu bulan berlalu, dan inilah saat-saat yang mereka nanti-nantikan. Akhirnya setelah tiga tahun, mereka bisa benar-benar berkumpul lagi secara utuh. Untuk sementara ana-anak mereka tinggalkan.

Acara utama hari ini bukanlah makan bersama. Tapi berkumpulnya. Mereka saling bertukar cerita tentang apa saja yang mereka lakukan selama tidak bertatap muka satu sama lain dalam jangka waktu yang lama.

"Kevin bilang sebentar lagi aku akan diangkat menjadi CEO perusahaan penari modern itu. Padahal baru saja aku dijadikan sebagai wakil manajer eksekutif selama beberapa bulan, tapi ia sudah bisa mempercayaiku." N bercerita.

"Kalau kau yang jadi pemimpin perusahaan, lalu Kevin jadi apa? Saat ini kan ia yang sedang memimpin?" tanya Ken.

"Ia akan membeli perusahaan itu. Ia akan menjadi pemilik."

"Wow."

"Mungkin suatu saat aku juga akan membeli perusahaan itu darinya. Lumayan, untuk aset."

"Dasar serakah."

"Maknae kurang ajar. Kau masih saja sama seperti dulu. Seenaknya saja mengataiku serakah. Kau sendiri sekarang sudah menjadi pemilik Musium Sains, Arkeologi dan Seni Daegu. Iya kan?"

Hyuk hanya nyengir mendengar itu.

Lalu Leo yang sudah menjadi pelatih sepak bola nasional Korea, dan sebentar lagi akan mengambil alih akademi sepak bola nasional itu ke tangannya.

Ken yang mengelola galeri pemberian Eric Moon. Yang katanya pria paruh baya rupawan itu akan menetap di Perancis bersama anak dan istrinya.

Sehingga Leo dan Ken yang sempat berpisah lama itu sekarang bisa membayarnya dengan kebersamaan yang akan selalu ada.

Mereka berenam benar-benar merindukan masa-masa ini. Berkumpul bersama, meskipun bukan lagi di tempat persembunyian yang telah lama hancur itu. Membiarkan semua hal yang pernah mereka lakukan di tempat tinggal bawah tanah itu menjadi sebuah kenangan yang tak terlupakan.

"Kurasa tidak, Youngjae Hyung. Plan utama adalah di mana biasanya secara acak kau akan mendapatkan Spades tidak lebih dari lima. Ingatlah, angka lima adalah patokan kita. Hanya untuk berjaga-jaga, kalau-kalau lawan kita memberikan Queen, King, atau As Spades. Maka sebesar apapun nilai Hearts yang kau punya, jangan pernah pedulikan. Jangan terjebak" mereka berenam menghentikan kegiatan makan siang mereka sejenak dan saling pandang ketika mendengar isi perbincangan dua pria yang sedang makan di meja sebelah mereka.

Kalimat itu benar-benar seperti kalimat yang pernah Leo katakana pada N ketika di Las Vegas. Sepertinya strategi yang pernah ia susun itu kini sudah menyebar luas ke seluruh dunia.

"Aku tahu itu Jongup. Pilihan terbaik yang kau punya adalah memilih Clubs atau Diamonds, tergantung jumlah yang kau punya. Iya kan?" jawab pria satunya.

Leo lalu menatap Hongbin penuh arti, dan menyeringai.

Hongbin menyemat senyum, lalu mendekatkan kursinya ke kursi dua pemuda itu.

"Sebisa mungkin buanglah yang paling sedikit, dan paling besar. Kalaupun lawanmu memberi jenis kartu yang sama, setidaknya kau telah berusaha. Tapi jika kasusnya kau memiliki lebih dari lima Spades, ubah strategi." Jelas Hongbin, pada kedua pria itu secara tiba-tiba. Membuat keduanya merasa takjub sekaligus bingung.

"Rencana yang bagus Tuan. Kau juga suka berjudi?" ujar Jongup.

Kali ini giliran Ravi yang mendekatkan kursinya pada mereka, "'Suka berjudi'? Yang benar saja. Dia itu ahlinya." Ujar Ravi.

Youngjae dan Jongup lalu beralih tatap pada Leo, Ken, N, dan Hyuk, yang juga sedang menatap mereka dengan senyum licik.

Ravi lebih mendekatkan lagi kursinya pada Youngjae, "Berani bertaruh 10 juta Won dengan kami?"

-oO-Obtaining Happiness-Oo-

.

F I N

.


	15. Idiot Parody

WARNING! RATE-M FOR **RUDE** WORDS

-oO-Idiot Parody-Oo-

Pada suatu hari, Hongbin duduk bersama Nahyun di sebuah bangku taman di bawah pohon.

HB: Gini nih kalo pacaran ama gue. Ga ngemodal. Cuma duduk-duduk di taman doang, ama ngobrol, udah.

NH: Bodo amat dah. Yang penting punya cowok ganteng dan kece, buat gue dah cukup ko.

HB: Kegantengan gue ga bisa ngasih lo makan loh.

NH: Napa lo ngomong gitu? Mau mutusin gue ya?

HB: Gue ga bakal minta putus kalo lo bisa jajanin gue. Jadi pacar harus nguntungin dong. Gue kan ganteng. Lo enak, bisa banggain gue.

NH: Nah, gue juga cantik. Lo juga bisa banggain gue.

HB: Terus itu semua gunanya buat apa? Gue pengen punya pacar yang bisa beliin gue motor sport ama kuliahin gue.

NH: Bukannya kebalik? Harusnya lo dong yang bayarin gue ini itu.

HB: Gue miskin, Na. pacaran ama lo, idup gue ga ada kemajuan. Jadi mulai sekarang kita putus.

…

Hongbin mendatangi markas Bang Yongguk untuk meminta saran.

HB: Gue ga kuat idup miskin mulu kaya gini. Gue pengen kaya, Bang. Gimana caranya?

YG: Lah, gue bukan dukun.

HB: Ya siapa tau aja lo bisa bantu gue. Apa kek caranya.

YG: Ada sih.

HB: Gimana tuh?

YG: Ada bos gangster penjudi paling tangguh di kota ini, tajir lagi.

HB: Cewek?

YG: Cowok sih. Lo mau?

HB: Apa aja boleh deh. Gue dah ga kuat nih. Demi duit, gue mau ko kalo harus pacaran ama cowok. Meskipun harus ampe kehilangan keperjakaan sekalipun, kalo gue bisa dapet banyak duit dari situ, gue sanggup.

YG: _Ebuset._

Ravi yang baru saja lewat, langsung mengintip dan menguping pembicaraan Yongguk dan Hongbin dengan tujuan iseng. Ia mengintip dari jendela luar yang rusak.

RV: Wah. Ada cowok kece tuh. Ngapain dia di sini?

YG: Ciyus? Lo yang bilang ya. Ya udah deh nih gue kasih alamat dia biasa ada. Malem-malem. Inget ya, bosnya The Dark Light. Jangan salah orang loh. Terus ya, nih gue kasih ciri-cirinya.

RV: Awas loh. Tar malem, gue yang bakal lo temuin. Bukan si Leo. Hahaha…

…

Ketika memasuki klub malam bawah tanah tempat bos The Dark Light biasa nongkrong, Hongbin melihat seorang pria yang ciri-cirinya mirip dengan yang Yongguk sebutkan.

Seperti apa ciri-ciri itu? Yaitu pria bertubuh atletis, memakai tiga pasang tindikan di telinga, dan menatap pria tampan dengan tatapan ingin memangsa. Dan kebetulan saat ini pria tampan yang ditemuinya adalah Hongbin.

Hongbin langsung menduduki kursi di samping pria itu.

HB: Hei cowok. Godain gue dong. *wink*

RV: Dih, gampangan amat sih lo jadi orang.

HB: Njir -_- sembarangan lo ngatain gue gampangan. Gue bukan gampangan, tapi murahan.

RV: Lah apa bedanya pea -_-

HB: Heh, bukannya lo yang ngeliatin gue duluan ya? Mana pasang mupeng gitu.

RV: Tapi gue ga nyangka kalo lo bakal ngomong duluan.

HB: Masbuloh?

RV: Apaan sih.

HB: Gue Lee Hongbin. Lo siapa?

RV: Gue pengunjung klub ini.

HB: Maksud gue siapa nama lo bangsat -_-

RV: Nah lo tau nama gue tapi masih nanya juga. Ga ngerti gue.

HB: Oh jadi nama lo bangsat?

RV: Bangsat? Sape tuh bangsat? Ga kenal gue.

HB: -_- _Nanya nama doang susahnya kaya nunggu ujan duit di Korea._

RV: Gue Kim Wonshik. Tapi dipanggil Ravi.

HB: Jauh amat dari Wonshik jadi Ravi. Dasar alay.

RV: Serah lo deh -_-

HB: *senyum kemenangan*

RV: Lo baru dateng kan? Mau minum?

HB: Lo yang traktir?

RV: Kaga. Lo bayar sendiri.

HB: Nawarin harusnya bayarin dong. Gimana sih.

RV: Gue ga maksud nawarin. Orang gue cuma nanya. Terserah jawaban lo apa, gue cukup tau.

HB: Kampret -_-

RV: Terus lo maunya apa sekarang?

HB: Kalo lo kasih gue duit yang banyak, gue bakal puasin lo malem ini.

RV: Puasin gue dulu, baru duit buat lo.

HB: Heh, di mana-mana juga ada uang ada barang.

RV: Lo kira online shop? Ini masalahnya beda. Gue kan harus liat dulu sejauh mana lo bisa puasin gue. Lagian di mana-mana yang namanya pelacur dibayarnya belakangan.

HB: Lo bilang gue pelacur? O.O

RV: Ya iyalah. Diliat dari cara lo ngajak gue, itu jelas banget. Pake nanya lagi.

…

Pagi hari di sebuah kamar hotel, dua pria terbangun dari tidurnya. Semalam mereka baru saja menyelesaikan acara one night stand mereka.

RV: Ya elah. Bangun tidur, dilanjut lagi deh mewek yang semalem. Cengeng lo.

HB: Gimana gue ga nangis? Lo ga ngerasain sih betapa sakitnya jadi gue T-T

RV: Lebay lo. Lagian lo ini kan yang minta.

HB: Ya udah, sekarang mana duitnya?

RV: Nih, makan tuh duit *lempar segepok uang ke kasur*

HB: *masukin duit itu ke mulut, dikunyah*

RV: Ebuset. Sinting lo ya. Kertas kotor gitu dimakan. Itu duit woy bukan rumput.

HB: _Lo kira gue kuda? Pake dikira ngarep rumput segala_.*sambil ngunyah* Lah lo yang nyuruh gue.

RV: -_- Itu cuma ungkapan bro. Plis deh.

HB: *muntahin duit ke kasur, duitnya ga ancur, cuma basah* Gue juga ga serius mau makan duit.

RV: Bos gangster yang lo cari tuh bukan gue. Orang yang lo cari tuh namanya Leo. Lo ga nanya ya ama si Bang Yongguk?

HB: Gue salah orang? Terus lo siapa dong?

RV: Gue Ravi.

HB: _Nih bocah satu. Giliran ditanya yang laen, malah nyebutin nama. Pusing gue._ | Maksud gue, lo sebenernya siapa? Gue ga nanya nama lo. Kan udah tau.

RV: Gue anak buahnya si Leo.

HB: Ya udah bodo amat lah. Yang penting gue dapet duit, ga peduli dari siapa.

…

Hongbin mengira bahwa seandainya Ravi memiliki anak darinya, maka mereka akan terikat dan Ravi akan selalu memberikan uang yang banyak padanya. Maka ia berpikir bagaimana supaya semua itu bisa terjadi.

Ia mendatangi dokter kandungan.

D: Jadi… siapa yang mau diperkosa? Eh salah. Maaf maaf. Maksud saya, siapa yang mau diperiksa?

HB: Saya yang ada perlu, dok.

D: Ada keluhan apa dek?

HB: Mau nanya, kalo saya pengen dioperasi buat nambah organ tubuh, bisa ga ya?

D: Memangnya anda ingin organ apa?

HB: Rahim.

D: Um… Kurang tau. Tapi coba kita liat dulu. Kita liat pake USG, apa kondisi bagian bawah perut anda bisa nerima organ baru apa ngga. Tapi biasanya sih kalo punya abs ga bisa.

HB: Wah gimana dong? Perut saya sixpack dok.

D: Saya bilang 'biasanya'. Jadi tolong digaris bawahi ya dek. Saya ga bilang mutlak ga bisa kan.

HB: Ya udah deh ayo cepetan. Saya udah siap.

D: Siap saya apa-apain dek?

HB: Iya buruan.

D: Nah silahkan adek berbaring di sini, angkat bajunya sama turunin celananya.

HB: Dasar dokter cabul.

D: Eh sorry ya dek, saya ngga cabul. Tapi mesum.

HB: -_- Ape kate lu dah. *nurutin instruksi dokter* segini cukup dok?

D: Kurang. Turunin lagi.

HB: *nurunin lagi celananya* Segini udah?

D: Terus dek, ampe keliatan.

HB: _Buset ini dokter cowok. Pantesan pas gue dateng langsung ditanya 'siapa yang mau diperk_ osa?' _Mentang-mentang masih muda_. | Apanya yang keliatan?

D: Loh tadi adek bilang mau aja saya apa-apain.

HB: Oke dok. Nih.

…

D: Anda tidak perlu melakukan operasi itu.

HB: Lah, kalo ga punya rahim, gimana bisa saya numbuhin anak dalem perut?

D: Karena anda ternyata sudah punya rahim dari sananya.

HB: Yang bener dok?

D: Eh ciyus.

HB: Waaah asiiik. Duit menanti. Hahaha…

D: Tapi anda harus hati-hati.

HB: Emangnya kenapa?

D: Anda mempunyai kandungan yang lemah.

HB: Hah? Jadi gimana tuh maksudnya?

D: Ya… jadi anda bakal gampang sakit kali. Ga tau juga deh.

HB: Sakit apa dok?

D: Kurang tau juga.

HB: Lo jadi dokter taunya apa sih? Heran gue -_-

D: Saya hanya tau cara memenangkan hati seseorang yang sedang butuh uang.

HB: Emooohh -_- dokter mah orang melarat. Kagak doyan saya.

D: Eh anda ngaca dong. Yang sebenernya melarat tuh siapa? Cabut sana. Saya ga nerima pasien melarat mata duitan.

HB: Eh gue sumpahin lo ya biar melarat seumur idup! Bye! *pergi*

…

Satu bulan berlalu, dan Hongbin mendapati surat dari rumah sakit yang diterimanya menyatakan bahwa ia positif. Namun ia tidak terburu-buru untuk mencari Ravi. Sementara ini ia mencoba bertahan hidup dengan uang yang ia peroleh dengan cara ia biasa dapat.

Meminta dari ayahnya, meskipun pas-pasan. Maklum, ayah Hongbin itu sangat pelit.

Ibunya baik sih, sayangnya ibu Hongbin sudah lama meninggal.

HB: Pa, pengen punya cucu ga?

P: Ya pengen lah. Emang napa tiba-tiba nanya itu? Kamu pengen punya anak?

HB: Kalo Papa punya cucunya sekarang-sekarang, mau?

P: Ya tergantung kamunya dah siap punya anak apa belom?

HB: Kalo aku belom siap, aku ga bakal hamil sekarang.

P: Maksudnya?

HB: Aku hamil, Pa.

P: Ko kamu yang hamil sih?

HB: Yang penting Papa punya cucu kan.

P: Siapa bapaknya?

HB: Tar juga Papa tau. Tunggu aja tanggal mainnya.

P: Ya udah lah. Nih, makan yang banyak. Jangan lupa tuh rokoknya matiin.

HB: Oke Pa. Tar aku lanjut lagi isep-isepannya abis makan ini semua.

P: Eits, ngga. Mulai sekarang kamu ga boleh ngisep rokok lagi. Kalo kamu lakuin itu, Papa ga bakal ngasih uang jajan sebulan.

…

Suatu hari di bulan-bulan berikutnya, Hongbin tidak sengaja bertemu dengan Ravi di pasar swalayan. Mereka bertemu di bagian jus botolan.

RV: *sambil nepuk pundak Hongbin* Woi!

HB: DOLLAR PANGGANG ASAM MANIS MANTEP! Eh?! Kampret, ngagetin aja.

RV: _Edan… latahnya… -_- Tuh kan nih anak doyan ngunyah duit. Ga salah lagi gue._

HB: Eh bro. lama gak ketemu.

RV: Hei Bin. Gimana kabar lo?

HB: Gue… ya… masih sama kaya dulu. Miskin.

RV: Ga usah ngasih kode kaya gitu deh. Gue ga bakal ngasih lo duit lagi ko.

HB: Lo kok ngomong gitu sih? Gue kan cuma ngejawab pertanyaan lo *nangis*

RV: Yah… tiap ketemu, mewek mulu bisanya. Badan doang gede.

HB: Apa lo bilang?

RV: Badan lo emang gede kan? Dan sekarang, kalo gue perhatiin baik-baik, lo makin gendut ya. Liat tuh! Perut agak buncit itu. Abs lo pasti ilang. Jangan-jangan sejak gue kasih lo duit, lo abisin duitnya buat sekali makan ya? Makanya badan lo langsung segede gini.

HB: Lo jahat amat sih ngomongnya. Dah ngeledek badan gue, nuduh lagi *nangis lagi*

RV: Lo emang gendutan. Keliatan banget keles *ketawa*

Ravi melihat isi troli yang dibawa Hongbin. Kereta belanja dorong itu terisi penuh dengan bahan makanan seperti salmon, madu, bayam, yogurt, apel, dan bahan makanan sehat lainnya. Ia membandingkannya dengan troli yang ia bawa yang terisi penuh dengan minuman keras, soda, kopi, keripik kentang, makanan kaleng, dan makanan tidak sehat lainnya. Belum lagi di kasir nanti ia akan membeli beberapa kotak rokok.

RV: Gaya hidup lo beda banget ya ama gue. Liat deh belanjaan kita. Kontras banget.

HB: Gue udah ninggalin gaya hidup ga sehat kaya gitu.

RV: Lo lagi ngejalanin program hidup sehat atau semacemnya? Bentar, ini napa ada susu ibu hamil nyempil di keranjang lo? Kayanya tadi lo ga sengaja nabrak, terus itu susu jatoh ke situ ya? Sini biar gue balikin ke tempatnya. Kebetulan gue juga mau menuju bagian susu buat beli L-Men *ngendors*

HB: Ngga ko, gue emang sengaja beli susu ini.

RV: Hah? Buat siapa?

HB: Buat si Leo.

RV: Hah? Leo mana?

HB: Bos lo itu. Ya buat gue lah pea.

RV: Lo hamil?

HB: Kalo bukan buat gue ngapain gue jawab gitu barusan.

RV: Hamil anak siapa?

HB: Seumur idup, gue cuma baru sekali ML.

RV: *nelen ludah* Lo udah selesai belanjanya?

HB: Udah.

RV: *masukin anggur, black beans, ama roti Itali ke dalem belanjaan Hongbin*

HB: Maksud lo apaan nih? Nitip nih ceritanya? Troli lo masih kosong gitu. Punya gue jadi berat nih. Lo ga tau ya kalo sekarang gue gampang cape?

RV: Buat lo. Udah, biar gue yang bayarin. Abis ini, lo ikut gue.

…

Ravi membawa Hongbin ke sebuah restoran.

RV: Kalo lo abisin sup tuna ini, lo boleh makan semua makanan yang ada di menu.

HB: Lo yang traktir ya bro? Kan lo yang milihin sup ini.

RV: Iya deh iya. Kasian amat sih lo, haus akan kasih sayang. Eh salah, maksud gue, haus akan traktiran. Padahal belanjaan lo dah gue bayarin. Masih minta traktiran juga.

HB: Oke, gue bakal abisin sup ini. *mulai makan bareng Ravi*

RV: Lo ga mual makan ikan dikuahin begitu?

HB: Masa-masa mual gue dah berakhir.

RV: Yakin lo? Awas lo besok-besok mual lagi.

HB: Ngga lah. Amit-amit. Cape tau. Gue jadi ga enak makan, tapi tetep harus makan. Biar anak ini tetep idup, dan kalo lahir ntar bentuknya bagus.

RV: Orang kek lo bisa perhatian juga ternyata ama makhluk ga bernyawa kaya gitu.

HB: Eh sembarangan lo. Bukan ga bernyawa, tapi belom. Ga bernyawa mah gue keluarin aja sekarang. Lagian dibilang perhatian, ga juga sih. Gue cuma pengen ngehasilin anak yang bagus, biar dapet duit yang bagus juga.

RV: Hah? Duit? Apa hubungannya?

HB: Pikirin aja sendiri.

RV: Jadi… dah berapa bulan lo bawa anak gue dalem perut lo?

HB: 4 bulan.

RV: Lah, itu mah dah bernyawa keles.

HB: Ember.

RV: Kejam lo kalo ampe aborsi.

HB: Kalo gue pengen aborsi mah dari awal dah gue lakuin.

RV: Bro, gue belom siap punya anak. Napa lo mesti hamil sekarang sih?

HB: Karena gue pengen duit.

RV: Lo tuh ya. Di dalem otaknya cuma duit mulu yang ada. Lo liat dong masa depan lo.

HB: Gue dah liat masa depan cerah gue ko. Semuanya ada di tangan lo.

RV: Pede amat sih -_-

HB: Selama 4 bulan kehamilan ini gue masih dibiayain ama bokap gue. Nyante aja keles. Gue ga buru-buru minta pertanggung jawaban lo kan.

RV: Napa gue harus bertanggung jawab? Kan lo yang ngajak gue duluan buat ML.

HB: Sssttt! Jangan bahas yang begituan sekarang deh. Jijaiy tau. Kita kan lagi makan.

RV: Kalo gue ga mau tanggung jawab gimana?

HB: Gue mending mati. Ngapain susah-susah jagain anak lo selama ini kalo gue ga dapet apa-apa?

RV: Tuh kan. Lo juga ga mau anak itu. Yang lo mau cuma duit. Kalo lo disuruh milih antara anak itu atau duit, lo pasti milih duit kan?

HB: Ngapain milih anak? Punya anak justru bakal ngabisin duit gue. Buktinya, gue ngabisin duit bokap gue mulu dari kecil.

RV: Lah terus ngapain lo punya anak kalo gitu?

HB: Tar kan kalo anak ini lahir, lo yang bakal biayain. Plus, lo bakal kasih gue duit lebih juga. Anggep aja gue ini babysitter anak lo nanti.

RV: Emang lo mau dianggep pembokat ama anak yang lo lahirin sendiri? Lo ibunya. Lo yang ngelahirin dia. Masa iya lo mau cuma dianggep sebagai pengasuhnya doang. Gue ga ngerti ama misi yang lagi lo jalanin sekarang. Semuanya bener-bener salah.

HB: Seandainya lo mau jadi pacar gue, terus kasih gue duit gede tiap hari. Ga perlu gue susah-susah jagain anak ini ampe sejauh ini. Gue cuma butuh duit buat ngedukung idup gue. Buat makan, buat kuliah, ama buat beli motor sport.

RV: Buset dah. Idup lo aja miskin. Bisa makan aja dah bagus. Ini malah mikir pengen punya motor balap segala.

HB: Ya iyalah. Biar keren.

RV: Tapi Bin, gue bener-bener belom siap buat punya anak sekarang. Rasanya ngedadak banget. Kalopun gue dah siap punya anak, gue ga mau punya anak dari orang matre macem lo. Tar gue bangkrut.

HB: Lo kok…

RV: Apa? Mau mewek lagi?

HB: *nangis, ampe air matanya netes ke kuah*

RV: Udah, abisin dulu tuh makannya. Meweknya tar aja pas ga ada gue. Lama-lama pusing gue ngeliat cowok mewek mulu.

HB: Lo tuh harusnya bersyukur bro. Lo beruntung banget bisa punya anak dari gue. Gue kan ganteng. Anak lo juga pasti bakal ganteng.

RV: Kalo anaknya cewek, gimana?

HB: Tar anak lo bakal cantik kaya mantan gue.

RV: -_- Sebenernya itu anak siapa sih? Pake bawa-bawa mantan lo segala.

HB: Napa? Lo cemburu?

RV: What? Cemburu? Mimpi di siang bolong.

HB: Ya udah deh. Cantik kaya nyokap gue. Nyokap gue mirip ama Victoria f(x), Jooyeon After School, Hani EXID, ama Jungah Jewelry. Makanya muka gue juga sekarang mirip ama 4 artis itu. Matanya belo-belo gitu.

RV: Dih. Pasaran amat. Nyokap gue juga cantik keles. Mirip ama Kahi After School.

HB: Jadi, lo mau tanggung jawab kan?

RV: Ga.

HB: Harus! Pokoknya lo harus biayain idup gue ama anak lo.

RV: Eh sorry ya. Lo bukan siapa-siapa gue. Cuma orang selewat ga kenal juga. Urusin aja idup lo sendiri. Gue ga ikut campur.

HB: Jelas-jelas lo terlibat. Kan lo yang bikin gue hamil.

RV: EGP.

HB: Kampret -_-

RV: *meletin lidah*

HB: Mau gimana juga ini anak kandung lo. Lo ga bisa pura-pura kalo anak ini ga ada hubungan darah ama lo.

RV: Eh, apa yang lo bilang itu ada benernya juga ya.

HB: Iya. Makanya, please bro. Bawa gue ama lo. Ya?

RV: Kalo yang lo mau cuma duit ya bisa gue transfer kan. Ga mesti lo tinggal bareng gue.

HB: Kaga ah. Biar langsung akses. Langsung nerima cash. Kan enak.

RV: Serah lo deh.

HB: Yeah!

RV: Tapi kalo gue ga peduliin lo, jangan protes.

HB: Gue sih ga masalah kalo lo kacangin gue. Asalkan lo jangan lupa kasih gue duit.

RV: -_- Lama-lama gue sumpel pake gado-gado juga nih bocah.

HB: Mau dong disuapin gado-gado ama lo. Apalagi kalo gratis *wink*

RV: *merinding*

HB: Seriusan lo mau nyuapin gue gado-gado?

RV: Serius. Tar gue kasih nanasnya lima ratus potong. Biar lo keguguran.

HB: Wuih. Jangan dong. Tar misi gue gagal.

RV: _Emang itu maksud gue_.

HB: Jadi kapan nih lo bisa bawa gue?

RV: Besok. Gue kan tinggal di markas bawah tanah ama yang laen, jadi gue mesti bilang dulu ama mereka. Apalagi ama si Leo.

HB: Abis nih supnya.

RV: Cepet amat makannya. Mana diabisin lagi tuh ama kuah air mata lo.

HB: Namanya juga cowok. Makan cepet tapi bersih.

RV: Iya sih.

HB: Ya udah, mana janji lo?

RV: Janji yang mana? Janji manis, janji pahit, apa janji palsu?

HB: Lah katanya kalo gue abisin sup ini gue boleh pesen semua makanan yang ada di menu.

RV: Yakeles lo kuat makan segitu. Emang lo seriusan mau pesen semuanya?

HB: Lo bawa duit banyak kan?

RV: Duit gue sih unlimited. Tapi bukan berarti lo bener-bener bisa makan kebanyakan mentang-mentang gratis.

HB: Ya kapan lagi gue bisa menuhin asupan gizi buat anak lo secara maksimal gini.

RV: Gue tanya sekali lagi nih lo seriusan mau mesen semuanya?

HB: Kaga. Nih, gue cuma pengen Carne Asada, Huenos Rancheros, ama Babaganoosh Bruscetta.

RV: _Buset dah orang melarat aja seleranya sosoan banget. Kaya yang tau aja itu makanan apaan._

HB: Ga usah natap gue kaya gitu. Lo underestimate gitu kan ama gue? Gue juga tau ko ini tuh makanan semacem olahan wortel, es krim, ama daging bacon gitu kan?

RV: Serah lo deh -_-

…

RV: Bro, gue dah ceritain lo ke mereka. Nah, ini dia temen-temen seperjuangan gue. Guys, kenalin, ini Hongban yang gue ceritain.

HB: Hongbin oi bukan Hongban. Lo kira gue ban mobil?

RV: Bukan. Ban gerobak sampah.

HB: Njir -_-

RV: Iya iya deh Hongbin.

HB: Halo semuanya. Gue Hongbin. Tapi biasa dipanggil ganteng. Soalnya waktu gue sekolah dulu, gue dapet julukan Flower Boy gitu.

RV: Najis. Sejak kapan lo dipanggil ganteng -_- kupu-kupu malam, iya. Flower Boy apanya? Bunga bangke kali maksudnya.

HB: Lo diem aja deh kalo kaga mau gue sunat. Sembarangan lo ngatain gue bunga bangke.

RV: Suka-suka gue. Abisnya lo ga kaya gue sih. Kalo gue kan lucu. Orang-orang bilang gue mirip tokoh terkenal yang namanya Larva.

HB: Dih, disamain ama serangga hina aja bangganya kebangetan. Dasar lo ulet buluk.

RV: Dari pada lo ya bunga bangke.

HB: Eh diem lo. Gue ga bau bangke, cuma bau ketek.

RV: Nah lo nyadar.

H: Debat presiden mulu lo pada. Kapan giliran kita ngenalin diri?

HB: Oh iya sorry bro *nyengir*

L: Kenalin, kita dari…

L & K: *barengan* CHICKEN! *dibaca 'syiken'*

L: Gue Chic!

K: Dan gue Ken!

L & K: Kita berdua adalah… CHICKEN COUPLE!

RV: *nepok jidat*

N: Gue N.

HB: N? N one! N two! N three!

N: Itu mah instruktur senam.

HB: Eh bukan ya? Maap maap.

H: Gue Hyuk.

HB: Hyuk mariii…

H: YUK MARIII! Lagian gue suka dipanggil Hyukawaii.

RV: _Pede amat sih lo_ -_-

HB: Hah? Hyukawin? Yuk kawin?

H: Maaf bro, gue sebenernya suka ama lo. Tapi buat saat ini gue masih nyari-nyari jodoh yang terbaik. Jadi sorry banget, gue ga bisa nerima ajakan lo buat kawin.

HB: Sape juga yang ngajak kawin. Geer lo.

H: Nah tadi?

HB: Lah kan katanya nama lo Hyukawin.

H: IT'S HYUKAWAAAIII! | _Mana gue dah ngaku lagi kalo gue suka ama doi. Duh mudah-mudahan aja semua orang ngedadak amnesia._

HB: Udah? Cuma seginian? Seorang lagi mana?

RV: Hah? Siapa? Udah ko emang cuma seginian. Lo ngarep ada siapa? Leonardo De Capcus?

HB: Nah iya! Itu dia.

RV: Au ah -_-

HB: Gue serius bro, mana si Leo Leo itu?

L: Lo ngapain nanyain gue? Nih gue dari tadi di sini.

HB: Loh? Bukannya lo tuh Chic ya?

RV: Ah elu sih pake ngaku-ngaku Chic segala. Chic dari mananya coba? Tonggos gitu. Dasar hamster emperan.

L: Eh sorry ya gue singa bukan hamster.

RV: Singa apaan? Lionheart yang suka ada di berita-berita iya.

HB: Lo ke mana-mana kerjaannya ribut mulu ye -_-

RV: Bro, ini Leo. Personil geng terbawel kayak emak-emak sepanjang sejarah peperangan antar Keo vs LeoN shipper. *eh* Nah terus si Ken ini personil terpendiem tapi jadi rada ketularan bawel juga gegara kopelan ama si Leo.

L: Heh. Bisanya buka kartu orang aja -_-

K: Lo imut banget ya. Boleh gue panggil Binni Winni Bitti?

HB: Ogah. Panggilan apa lagi tuh aneh-aneh aja -_-

K: Abisnya lo imut sih. Mesh emesh emessshhh *nyubitin pipi Hongbin, terus dipeluk-peluk*

HB: Ih apaan sih baru juga kenal dah pengen ngembat aja -_-

L: Ayang Jyani kamu ko jahat sih ama aku? Tega ya kamu ga jaga perasaan aku kaya gitu. Di depan aja kaya gini, gimana kalo di belakang?

K: _Lebay lo. Ngomongnya pake aku kamu segala. Kaya orang pacaran aja_ -_- | Di belakang lo tuh meja billiard.

L: Au ah.

RV: Lo kalo tau nih bocah aslinya kaya gimana, lo ga bakal mau lagi meluk-meluk dia kaya gitu.

K: Berisik lo. Cemburu pacar lo gue peluk? Bilang aja.

RV: KAGA GUE GA CEMBURU. CUMA NGASIH TUA.

H: Tau.

RV: TAU.

K: Tukeran kopel mau ga? Gue ama Binni, lo ama si Lionheart.

RV: -_- Ga nyambung ah.

L: T-T Teganya kamu buang aku demi anak baru ini.

…

Malamnya.

RV: Nah, lo tidur di sini.

HB: Di sofa? Tapi kan di sini dingin banget. Lo jahat amat sih.

RV: Ya udah kalo pengen anget tidur di kamar mandi aja di bathtub sambil direndem pake aer panas. Atau di atas kompor sambil dinyalain apinya. Atau di dalem microwave. Gampang kan?

HB: Tega ya lo jadi orang.

RV: Gue kan dah bilang, kalo gue ga peduliin lo, lo jangan protes. Masih mending gue mau nampung lo di sini.

Leo yang melihat itu merasa iba.

L: Ya udah bunga, lo tidur di kamar gue aja.

HB: Sembarangan gue dikatain bunga. Lo kira gue punya nama malem? -_-

L: Lah kan si buluk bilang lo bunga bangke. Terus kupu-kupu malam juga.

HB: Berisik lo ayam satu.

RV: Ayam satu? Ada ayam dua dong.

HB: Ya ada.

RV: Sape?

HB: Si Ken lah.

RV: Tau aja lo kalo mereka pas kuliahnya jadi ayam kampus.

HB: Kan katanya mereka chicken couple.

RV: Jadi lo bakal gantiin nih bocah molor di sini?

L: Kaga. Si bunga bakal tidur berdua ama gue di kamar.

RV: Modus lo. Si pesek mo dikemanain? -_-

L: Lo manggil ayang Jyani gue pesek? Langkahi mayat gue.

RV: Emang pesek ko. Pesek kaya Lee Soo Hyuk ama Lee Min Ho. Hadapi kenyataan.

HB: Ya udah biarin gue tidur di sini aja. Asalkan lo kasih gue duit, Vi.

RV: Ebuset. Lo milih duit, apa milih anget? Kalo lo milih anget, lo boleh deh tidur di kamar gue. Tapi ga gue kasih duit *nguji*

HB: Gue pilih… um… apa ya…? Duh bingung, kira-kira menurut lo, gue bakal pilih apa? *sosoan mikir padahal dah jelas bakal jawab apa*

RV: Orang macem lo pasti milih duit.

HB: Lo kalo ngomong jangan sembarangan ya. Pake ngatain gue orang macem gitu segala. Padahal iya.

RV: _Beneran nih besok gue sumpel mulut nih bocah pake rujak nanas se-ember._

…

Tengah malam, Ravi keluar dari kamar untuk mengambil minum. Ia melihat Hongbin yang terlihat sangat kedinginan. Ia jadi merasa kasihan.

RV: *nepuk-nepuk* Bro, bangun bro.

HB: Nghhh… apa sih…? Gue ngantuk banget tau ga.

RV: Lo masih bisa tidur dingin-dingin begini? Udah, lo pindah aja ke kamar gue.

HB: Kaga ah. Gue pengen duit.

RV: _Sumpah, gue pengen banget nyekek nih bocah._

HB: Jadi ga usah peduliin gue.

RV: *nahan kesel* Lo pindah ke kamar gue sekarang. Ga usah takut, besok gue tetep kasih lo duit! Puas lo?

HB: *langsung bangun, ngibrit ke kamar Ravi*

RV: -_-

…

Ravi selesai minum dan kembali ke kamarnya yang sudah ada Hongbin tertidur di tempat tidurnya. Ketika Ravi merebahkan tubuh untuk tidur, Hongbin memeluknya. Namun Ravi melepaskannya.

RV: Apaan sih lo? Kaga ada peluk-pelukan ya! Masih untung gue mau ijinin lo tidur ama gue.

HB: Tapi ini dingin banget bro… *meluk lagi*

RV: Alesan aja. Gue aja nih molor ga pake baju tapi ga butuh pelukan dari lo.

HB: Segitu ga pedulinya lo ama gue.

RV: Nah itu tau. Harusnya lo tau diri dong.

HB: Lo labil banget deh. Kalo ga peduli mah ga usah ngajak gue tidur di sini segala.

RV: Lepasin ga?

HB: *lepasin pelukan, belakangin Ravi, ngusap-ngusap perut* Maafin Mama ya baby. Mama ga bisa kasih kemauan kamu yang pengen dapet kehangatan dari Papa.

RV: Uh modus.

HB: Berisik lo. Molor aja sono. Dasar egois.

RV: Lo ngidam pelukan dari gue? Pake nuduh-nuduh itu kemauan anak lo segala.

HB: Anak kita ya bukan cuma gue.

RV: ga ada kata 'kita'. Geli gue dengernya. Lagian rasanya dah seribu kali deh gue bilang lo harus terima kalo gue ga peduliin lo. Inget duit tuh. Cuma itu kan yang lo pengen? Jadi ga usah manja deh.

HB: Gue sih gapapa kalo lo ga peduliin gue. Tapi jangan sampe lo ga peduli ama anak lo.

RV: Bisa juga lo ngomong gitu.

HB: Anak lo minta dipeluk ama bapaknya sendiri. Apa susahnya sih ngasih? Lo ga bakal rugi kan? Tenang, perut gue ga berduri ko.

RV: Maksa amat sih. Lo ada ngidam yang laen ga? Apa aja deh, asalkan jangan itu.

HB: Ngidam duit seratus juta Dollar gue. Mau apa lo? Mau ngasih sekarang?

RV: Lo ga usah ngatur-ngatur berapa jumlah yang harus gue kasih deh. Cukup terima aja jumlah yang udah gue tentuin.

HB: *kesel, mukulin bantalnya ke muka Ravi*

RV: Berani lo ama gue?

HB: *ketakutan*

RV: Halah. Dasar. Berani nyerang tapi ga berani dibales. Apa banget dah. Lo cowok kan? Bisa berantem ngelawan gue?

HB: Bacot.

RV: Ya udah sini maju. Ga usah ngerut di pinggir kasur gitu.

HB: Maju? Mau gue peluk?

RV: Maunya.

HB: Mau banget.

RV: Tetep ngga ya.

HB: Terus kapan lo mau gue peluk?

RV: Ntar.

HB: Kapan?

RV: Kalo negara api menyerang.

HB: Negara api tuh kaga ada pea. Negaranya aja ga ada, gimana mau nyerang? Mustahil.

RV: Lah gue kan nyuruh lo maju buat ngajak berantem. Biar sekali-kali ada adegan ranjang di kamar gue.

HB: Udah lah. Gue ga bakal permasalahin ini lagi. Tapi liat aja tar kalo lo yang pengen meluk gue, ga bakal gue kasih. Nyesel lo.

RV: Idih. Siapa juga yang pengen. Mimpi aja sono.

…

Keesokan harinya.

L: Bunga, ayo kita pergi keluar.

HB: Ngapain?

L: Ngedate.

HB: Ke?

L: Adhesion Polis.

HB: Hah? Kantor polisi? Ngapain kita ke sana? Lo mau laporin gue ke polisi? Eh lo jangan sembarangan ya jadi orang. Gue tau ko gue matre. Tapi gue ga klepto dan ga pernah nyolong apapun dari siapapun!

L: *sweatdrop* Buset dah. Sape juga yang mau ngajak lo ke kantor polisi? Yang ada gue bunuh diri keles kalo dateng ke sono. Dah tau kita-kita penjudi.

HB: Ya terus? Napa tadi lo bilang gitu?

L: Bilang apaan? Adhesion Polis?

HB: Iya.

K: Duh Binni Winni Bitti. Itu tuh nama mall. Bukan kantor polisi.

HB: Emang ada?

N: Mall segede Adhesion Polis di kota kita lo ga tau? Yalord.

HB: *geleng-geleng kepala*

H: Ke mana aja lo selama ini?

HB: Gue di rumah aja jagain Papa. Maklum, bokap gue udah tua. Cuma sekarang doang gue tinggalin demi duit.

L: -_- Ya udah ayo cabut.

HB: Apa yang dicabut? Emang ada sesuatu yang masuk atau nancep gitu?

K: *nepok jidat* Cabut pergi maksudnye.

N: Yoook!

H: Akhirnyaaa setelah sekian lama kaga maen ke itu mall.

K: Iya. Gue kangen pergi ke sana.

L: Kalian ngomong apaan? Sape juga yang ngajak kalian? Orang gue ngajak si bunga doang juga.

N: Lo kok gitu sih? Kok kita-kita gak diajak?

L: Kalo kalian pengen pergi ke sana yang pergi ke sana aja masing-masing. Ga usah ganggu-ganggu acara gue ama si bunga.

H: Serah lo deh. Bhai!

Belum, Leo dan Hongbin belum beranjak ke mana-mana. Mereka masih di sana. Hingga seluruh topik benar-benar dirasa sudah selesai.

K: Eh ulet buluk! Lo napa diem aja? Lo fine-fine aja tuh pacar lo dibawa pergi ama si hamster emperan?

Sejak tadi Ravi hanya mendengarkan percakapan yang terjadi di sana tanpa menoleh sedikitpun pada siapapun. Merasa cemburu.

R: Bacot. Kalo mau pergi ya pergi aja sono.

HB: Oke. Gue bakal selalu inget ko kalo lo ga bakal peduliin gue. Ayo ayam satu. Kita pergi.

Akhirnya Hongbin dan Leo pergi meninggalkan markas.

Sementara itu Ken, N, dan Hyuk, terus memperhatikan wajah Ravi yang terlihat tidak suka.

…

Hongbin dan Leo memilih film apa yang akan mereka saksikan di bioskop. Sambil memilih, mereka melakukan obrolan yang ringan ketika dibicarakan namun tidak sesederhana kenyataan.

L: Lo harus gabung ama kita-kita jadi anggota gangster penjudi. Biar lo bisa ngehasilin banyak duit. Hasil dari usaha sendiri.

HB: Iya iya gue tau gue bisanya cuma minta ama si serangga hina itu kan.

L: Gue ga maksud nyinggung lo. Gue cuma ngasih saran aja. Mau ga?

HB: Boleh deh.

L: Oke, mulai detik ini, lo sah jadi anggota The Dark Light.

HB: Cepet amat ._.

L: Idup ga usah dibikin ribet.

HB: Dari dulu idup gue emang udah ribet dari sananya *ngakak*

L: Bisa aja. Jadi lo mau nonton apa? Dispi Cabe Me? Mas Iron? Kung Fu Ronda 3? Atau apa?

HB: Buset itu film-film apaan? Bikin bingung aja. Tapi gue lagi pengen liat cabe sih.

L: Pengen liat cabe mah lo tinggal liat kaca aja.

HB: Kampret.

…

Di tempat persembunyian.

HB: Heh ayam satu.

L: Nape bunga.

HB: Gue mau cerita sesuatu. Boleh ga?

L: Males ah. Lo bawel sih.

HB: Anjir -_- lo ngaca dong siapa yang sebenernya paling bawel kaya emak-emak di sini.

L: Gue cowok. Ga butuh kaca.

HB: Pantesan.

L: Ya udah emang lo mau cerita apaan?

HB: Gini, gue ngerasa sekarang gue sayang ama anak gue.

L: Lah emangnya tadinya ngga?

HB: Ya gitu deh.

L: Buset. Ama anak sendiri juga. Tapi ya udah lah. Yang penting sekarang lo sayang kan ama anak lo?

HB: *ngangguk-ngangguk*

L: Good… Good… that's ma boy! *meluk*

R: Ngelepasin pelukan Hongbin ama Leo* Udah! Bubar! Bubar! Udah cukup pelukannya!

HB: *bengong* Lo napa sih hari ini aneh banget? Heran gue -_-

L: Tau tuh. Kaya kaga ada kerjaan laen aja selain ganggu urusan orang.

R: Lo nanya kenapa? Lo mau tau kenapa? Gue ga suka ya ada orang peluk-pelukan depan gue!

HB: Dih. Nih orang kagak cinta damai amat ya. Masa liat orang laen akur pelukan kaga suka.

L: Pasti ada alesan laen napa lo ga suka ngeliat gue ama si bunga pelukan. Hayo bilang.

R: Pokoknya gue ga suka! Awas lo pada, kalo peluk-pelukan depan gue lagi!

HB: Masalah buat lo? Kalo ga suka ya tinggal pergi aja ga usah ngeliatin. Norak amat sih lo.

L: Tau tuh. Ribet idup nih anak.

R: _Iya juga sih ya. Napa gue mesti ga suka ngeliat mereka kaya gitu? Apa jangan-jangan gue… gue sekarang… oh tidaaakkk! Ngga mungkin kalo gue sekarang…_

…

RV: Nah kan kalo udah ngeliat langsung anak gue, gue jadi tersentuh sendiri. Ga usah dipaksa buat tanggung jawab *ngeliatin bayi perempuan di pangkuannya*

HB: Makanya lo ke mana aja pas gue lahiran. Malah keluyuran ga jelas.

RV: Gue ngurus perusahaan di Jeju masbrooo kalo kagak mah mana mau lo ngejar-ngejar gue.

HB: Jangan cuma anaknya doang dong yang disayang. Emaknya juga butuh.

RV: Gak usah kode-kodean.

HB: Kampret.

L: Itu tuh lebih dari kode. Dasar buluk. Lo nya aja yang ga peka.

K: Udah ah. Gue ga sanggup ngeliat keluarga kecil yang bahagia rasa gak bahagia ini. Jadi ngiri *pergi*

H: Lah dia pergi.

N: Heh Lionheart. Hamster emperan. Ayam satu. Doi juga kode tuh. Susul sono.

L: *pergi*

H: *ngikut pergi*

N: Lah gue jadi obat nyamuk elektronik.

HB: Elektrik.

N: Iya elektrik. Sorry. Everyone makes mistakes.

RV: ._. _Sok Inggris banget nih orang. Bahasa Korea-nya aja belom bener_.

N: Napa sih lo bukannya ngaku aja dari dulu kalo lo tuh suka ama si bunga. Pake ngelak-ngelak segala.

RV: Tengsin gue tengsin. Udah terlanjur sosoan jual mahal. Meskipun kenyataannya gue emang mahal. Si bunga mah murah. Ampe cuma dikasih duit dikit juga mau aja jual diri *ngakak*

N: Makanya kalo ga suka ama seseorang ga usah lebay. Susah sendiri kan jadinya pas giliran lo yang balik suka ama orang itu.

RV: Lo bener *peluk Hongbin*

HB: *ngelepasin pelukan* Dih apaan sih. Kagak ada peluk-pelukan ya!

RV: Lo kok jahat gitu sih? Bukannya lo tergila-gila ya ama gue? Harusnya lo mau aja dipeluk kaya gitu. Lo ga bisa nolak gue!

HB: Kenapa ngga?

N: *pergi dari peradaban, dari pada obat nyamuknya abis*

RV: Karena semua orang harus suka ama gue!

HB: Siapa lo? Seenaknya ngelakuin apa yang pengen lo lakuin. Dan semua orang harus ngelakuin apa yang lo pengen.

RV: Gue punya banyak duit. Suka-suka gue dong mau ngapain.

HB: Eh sorry ya gue bukan cowo gampangan. Gue mendingan ga dikasih duit dari pada ga punya harga diri.

RV: Apa gue ga salah denger nih? Bukannya apa yang lo bilang barusan tuh kebalikan semua ya? -_-

HB: *ngerebut anaknya dari tangan Ravi* Sekarang gue ga peduli lagi. Gue ga perlu uang lo. Gue udah punya harta yang paling berharga. Mendingan gue pulang aja ke rumah bokap bawa Yeri *siap-siap mau pergi*

RV: *narik tangan Hongbin* Lo mau ke mana? Jangan pergi gitu aja dong. Kan lo sendiri yang bilang pengen tinggal bareng gue.

HB: Lo budek apa gimana? Kan gue udah bilang gue mau pulang ke rumah ortu gue.

RV: Tapi gimana cara lo ngerawat anak kita?

HB: Gak ada kata 'kita'. Ini anak gue. Gue bisa cari duit sendiri. Lo ga usah peduliin gue. Bersikap aja kayak dulu.

RV: Cari duit sendiri? Dengan jual diri paling?

HB: Bodo amat. Apa bedanya ama duit hasil judi?

RV: Jangan egois dong jadi orang. Lo kan udah jadi anggota kita. Yang jadi permasalahan tuh bukan urusan pribadi kita berdua. Ini menyangkut kelompok. Ngerti ga?

HB: Mau gue jelasin ama si ayam satu. Dia kan pengertian. Ga kayak lo *beneran pergi*

…

JS: *melotot* Lo kok ngasih As ama Queen Spades ke gue sih?! Sialan lo! *jitak kepala Mark kenceng banget*

M: Gak usah ngambek gitu keles! Masih mending gue ngasih lo Jack Diamonds juga. Bukan King Spades.

JS: Tapi kan gue pengen menang. Lo paling ga bisa ya liat gue bahagia. Kakak kandung macem apa lo?

M: Emang cuma lo doang yang pengen menang? Gue juga lah. Biar bisa menang taruhan dapetin chewing gum. Si Yeri ama si Seokhyun juga pasti pengen. Lagian kalo emang pengen menang lo bisa ngakalin Spades gede yang udah lo dapetin itu buat ngejebak. Dasar ogeb.

JS: Iya tapi kan resikonya berat. Belom tentu juga gue bakal menang. Sekalinya kalah, skor gue bener-bener jauh ama kalian. Kalo kayak gini terus kapan gue bisa dapetin dream candy? *manyun*

M: Plis deh kita cuma maen Hearts ya. Bukan Roulette atau Blackjack. Gak usah norak.

YR: Oh jadi lo yang dapet Queen Spades, sol? Mantap jiwa. Kalo gue yang menang jangan lupa ya ice cream cake-nya.

JS: Sejuta kali gue bilang jangan panggil gue 'Sol'. Dikira sol bakiak Zimbabwe?

SH: Kayak yang gak pernah berpengalaman aja. Harusnya kan kalopun dapetin kartu yang begituan ya udah jaim aja kayak bokap lo si Lionheart itu *padahal bawel*. Gak usah rempong. Kan ketauan. Lo sendiri yang mampus.

JS: Gak usah bawa-bawa bokap gue ya. Dari pada bokap lo. Ulet buluk.

M: Gak usah ribut bisa gak? Lagian kalo udah ketauan tuh kartu ada di siapa, permainan gugur. Kita harus ngulang lagi dari awal.

SH: Huuu gara-gara lo sih.

JS: Kok gue sih yang disalahin? Gue kan korban di sini.

SH: Soalnya lo yang udah ngebongkar itu rahasia.

JS: Tapi gak usah diungkit juga.

SH: Biarin. Biar lo mikir, terus gak ngelakuin kesalahan yang sama.

HB: *dateng* Apaan sih ribut-ribut? Kalo maen kartu yang kalem dong. Biar gak malu-maluin para penjudi.

SH: Si Jinsol nya nih Ma. Bisanya ngajak ribut mulu.

JS: Gue lagi yang disalahin. Tersangkanya kan si Mark. Bukan gue.

SH: Tapi kan lo yang ribut.

JS: Itu kan m-

K: Sudah-sudah jangan berteman. Bertengkar saja.

HB: Kebalik Hyung.

K: Oh iya. Kalian balikin aja sendiri. Pokonya jangan ribut. Orang-orang dewasa lagi pada sibuk.

M: Sibuk mikirin gimana cara mencurangi dalam berjudi ya Ma? Auw! *teriak pas dijewer Ken* Ampun Ma.

-oO-Idiot Parody-Oo-

.

F I N

.


	16. Thanks To

-oO-Thanks to-Oo-

Cast:

VIXX as The Dark Light members

*Lee Hongbin as the main character

*Kim Wonshik [Ravi] as Hongbin's couple

*Jung Taekwoon [Leo] as the leader

*Lee Jaehwan [Ken] as Leo's couple

*Cha Hakyeon [N] as the oldest member

*Han Sanghyuk [Hyuk] as the baby member

-oO-Thanks to-Oo-

Idols for Cameos Appearance [appearing or **just mentioned** ]: *please read and understand the underlined bolded font thoroughly)

-Ahn Heeyeon [Hani] as Ken's ex-girlfriend

-Bang Sujin as idol

-Bang Yongguk as gambler gangster leader

-Byun Jaewook [Benji] as nightclub security

-Choi Jinri [Sulli] as Leo's ex-girlfriend

-Choi Junhong [Zelo] as dancer, Leo's sex partner

-Choi Seungcheol [SCoups] as Ravi's gardener

-Choi Sooyoung as Nivea's delegation

-Choi Yoonsun [Newsun] as Hyuk's girlfriend

-Choi Yuna [Yuju] as Hyuk's classmate

-Fang Yi Lun [Alen] as gambler, a rapist who raped Ken

-Gong Chanshik [Gongchan] as Leo's sex partner

-Huang Zi Tao [Tao] as gambler gangster member

-Hwang Juwon as gambler, real enemy, terrorizing The Dark Light members by many ways

-Im Jinah [Nana] as Ravi's housekeeper

-Jeon Byunghwa [Ron] as nightclub bartender

-Jimmy Wen as gambler, rapist

-Jo Eunae [Diana] as Ravi's ex-girlfriend

-Jo Youngmin as Leo's sex partner

-Jung Chaeyeon as Hyuk's classmate

-Jung Daehyun as Ravi's Ray Resort New Executive Manager

-Jung Eunbi [Eunha] as Hyuk's classmate

-Jung Eunji as Leo and N's friend

-Jung Jomin [Janet] as Leo's cousin, a girl who asked for Ravi's help in nightclub

-Jung Yerin as Ravi's New Secretary

-Kang Eunhye [Viki] as dancer

-Kim Dongwan as Ravi's father

-Kim Himchan as Leo's sex partner

-Kim Hyerin as ex-Ravi's Ray Resort employee

-Kim Jaejoong as Leo's sex partner

-Kim Jincheol [Jinon] as dancer

-Kim Jongin [Kai] as dancer, street dancer MC

-Kim Kibum [Key] as Leo's sex partner

-Kim Kwangyeon as Hongbin's childhood friend

-Kim Mihyun [Mimi] as gambler gangster leader

-Kim Mingyu as Hyuk's classmate, Ravi's chef

-Kim Nahyun as Hongbin's ex-girlfriend

-Kim Rana as Ravi's housekeeper

-Kim Sojung [Sowon] as Ravi's housekeeper, Yeri's babysitter

-Kim Wooju as idol

-Kim Yerim [Yeri] as RaBin's daughter

-Kwon Nara as N's ex-girlfriend

-Kwon Yuri as gambler gangster leader

-Lee Chan [Dino] as Yeri's friend

-Lee Daewon as gambler gangster leader

-Lee Hyemin [Erin] as dancer

-Lee Jinsol as Keo's daughter

-Lee Joohyun [James] as Hongbin's friend

-Lee Minhyung [Mark] as Keo's son

-Lee Sungyeol as gambler gangster member

-Lee Sunwoong [Tablo] as Hongbin's father

-Lee Yooyoung as Ken's ex-girlfriend

-Luo Yu Sheng [Vinson] as gambler, rapist

-Moon Hyuna as idol

-Moon Jongup as gambler

-Moon Junghyuk [Eric] as Ken's art teacher

-Park Jiyoung [Kahi] as Ravi's mother

-Park Jungah as Hongbin's mother

-Park Jungmin as Leo's sex partner

-Park Minha as ex-Ravi's Ray Resort Secretary

-Park Subin as Ravi's housekeeper, Yeri's babysitter, N's girlfriend to-be… maybe :v

-Pyo Hyemi as ex-Ravi's Ray Resort Executive Manager

-Ryu Saera [Sera] as gambler gangster leader

-Son Sungah as Ravi's housekeeper

-Tia Hwang Cuevas as auction sold virgin girl

-Wang Seokhyun as RaBin's Son

-Wo Bin as gambler, rapist, the guy who stole Ken's first kiss with guy

-Woo Sunghyun [Kevin] as Leo's sex partner

-Yoo Kyungmok [Yua] as dancer

-Yoo Youngjae as gambler

-Yook Sungjae as Leo's sex partner, Hyuk's ex-boyfriend

-oO-Thanks to-Oo-

Original Characters for Cameos Appearance:

-Halle Lewis as Hongbin's rival [HL: Hongbin Lee and Halle Lewis]

-Hana Bieber as Hyuk's rival

-Jung Jiyul as Leo's sister

-Jung Taeji as Leo's sister

-Jung Hyunwon as Leo's sister

-Jung Jooyeon as porn star

-Jung Taehyun as woman supermodel

-Keira Lopez as Ken's rival [KL: Ken Lee and Keira Lopez]

-Kyla Jenkins as Ken's grandmother

-Lillian Jung as Leo's rival [LJ: Leo Jung and Lillian Jung]

-Norah Collins as N's rival, N's crush [NC: N Cha and Norah Collins]

-Ruby King as Ravi's rival [RK: Ravi Kim and Ruby King]

Credits: 89

-oO-Thanks to-Oo-

Aku absen ya satu-satu. Yg kesebut komen 'hadir' *terserah sih :v yg ga kesebut juga tinggal komen aja. Tar aku edit xD

Buat yg suka ganti nama guest mungkin bakal aku sebut lebih dari sekali

0068

01001101

8ternity

93x93

Adliyansyah362

Adnr

Afifah

Ai

Aishautami

Alvin yulia

Amalia462

Amanda

Amandasetianings13

Anaknyakimjaejoong

Anisac6217

Anonimos

Anonym96

Ara choi

Araniyahb

Arisa-chan

Arkaihun

Arlian lee

Aspirerainbow

Awkkinda

Axxl70

Azza

Baebaepanda45

Bangtaninmylove

Blackpaper123

Boutme

Bulantaurus

By00per

Caffeine nl

Cantika

Ceekuchiki

Chaachulie247

Chaerin han

Che-che

Chelle

Cherry kim

Chika

Chimchimijimin

Chiminchim

Chrysanthemum88

Clarahyun

Closed 20161010

Cynthiaaryani97

D14napink

Dee

Dindawcs

Ditaa

Ditanisa23

Divaariendita11

Dorkydaejae

Dsjung

Dtime

Dwi365

Dwiruhmana

Eccedenvy

Egatoti

Elfinexoplanet

Elshii

Enisfauziah07

Exoinmylove

Fa-chan

Fairyfaith

Fifiyakim

Fifiyakyulate

Fusense-shi

Gaemgyu92

Ghieta sparkyu

Ghiethadefara

Ghietakyu

Gna1604

Guayeojarl

Haru-chan

Hatersnya keo (hate comment)

Helen yemima

Herdikichan17

Hk

Hryeon

Hunhanloverz

Hyemiii

Hyena lee

Hyhyworld

Hyuashia

Hyunjae

Id28

Ilov

Imissgna

Initial d 0326

Ismiryesomnia

Jaehwart

Jameela

Jameelah jamil

Jeonara

Jf26

Jjeonkkyu

Jmrn

Jun

Jung hyerin13

Jung jaeseob

Jungkimchi

K55

Kacang merah

Kaiga

Kainieris

Kang chaerin

Kanginna

Kavey key

Keisha lee

Ken anggun

Ken'vixx

Kendyo

Kennie26

Keo keo keo

Keo23

Keo shipper

Key Darrel

Key Keyla

Kim riski

Kim436

Kim467

Kimji17carat

Kimki2

Kimlarva

Kimraena0110

Kimryeona19

Kirana anna

Kh

Kongiebean

Krisyeoldragonphoenix

Lalice

Larvabean

Lavarrr

Laxyovrds

Leaderphyo

Leo's wife

Lian96

Loony jee

Lullubee

Lvinnie

Lvinnie13

Maiolibel

Mara997

Maya han

Melizwufan

Memel

Mifta Jannah

Minhyopark94

Minj7

Minpark

Missginachoi98

Mita

Miyuukims

Monsta

Mrs. Kim jd

Munyong

Nameckl

Namerifa27

Nandaxlsk9094

Nnavishiper

Noona388

Numpang lewat

Nunumato99

Nury

Omenceye

Oniichan23

Orhennzzzkpoperrrrrr

Panda Qingdao

Pandagame

Parkbogummy

Pen name lian96

Popyanzz

Putriwu10

Qtppong

Rabinleoken

Ranirahma05

Ranirahmawati

Reika

Rickasanticucan

Rie cloudsomnia

Ririsasa

Rlike

Rose12

Saqee-chan

Sebut saja guest

Scarleted

Sekop biru

Seo'jinkim

Shamelovey

Shanonna

Shyoung0970

Siapaajaboleee

Sinb

Sisca

Siscaminstalove

Siska jung

Sjmk95

Sky onix

Skykin9

Sstyle313

Starlightleo

Starlightvixx

Sugabae

Sunche

Takatekname

Tweetyairy

Vieeny03

Vio17

Vipbigbang74

Vixx k

Vlankook

Vyrexo's

W double you

Wizna

Wonvixx

Xiluhan89

Xmh97

Xxxnonamexxx

Yaya

Yeri960

Yujinni

Yutrash

Zelly

Zenth90

Dan semua guest

Credits: 227

-oO-Thanks to-Oo-

Thanks to the 73,381 viewers in

Australia

Bahrain

Brazil

Brunei Darussalam

Bulgaria

Canada

China

Egypt

Europe

France

Germany

Hong Kong

Iceland

Indonesia

Italy

Japan

Korea, Republic of

Malaysia

Netherlands

Peru

Russian Federation

Saudi Arabia

Singapore

Slovakia

South Africa

Spain

Sweden

Switzerland

Taiwan

Turkey

United Kingdom

United States

And all anonymous proxy

Kalian beruntung bgt bisa tinggal di luar negeri. Tunggu aku nyusul ke semua negara yg disebutin xD

Credits: 33

Total Credits: 348

-oO-Thanks to-Oo-

Goodbye readers. I love you :*


	17. Having a British Breakfast

-oO-Having a British Breakfast-Oo-

"Hei. Bangun tuan pemalas. Ayo temani aku makan." Di atas tempat tidur kamar hotel, Hongbin menepuk pelan lengan atletis Ravi.

Ya, mereka sedang pergi berlibur. Hanya berdua. Sudah lama keduanya tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama. Salahkan sang kepala keluarga yang harus meninggalkannya selama beberapa minggu untuk tuntutan profesi di Jeju. Jadi begitu ada kesempatan, mereka memanfaatkannya. Di saat bersamaan memanfaatkan waktu libur Hyuk, sehingga anggota termuda kelompok mereka itu bisa dititipi Kim Yerim. Hyuk tidak keberatan. Ia justru melakukannya dengan senang hati. Karena ia memang sudah dekat dengan Yeri sejak bocah perempuan itu masih berada dalam kandungan. Dan Yeri juga senang bisa berlibur dengan oppa kesayangannya.

Terakhir membawa balita berusia tiga tahun itu berlibur bersama, semuanya kacau. Itu pendapat Ravi. Tapi sebagai ibu, sebenarnya Hongbin tidak merasa keberatan. Ia sudah terbiasa menghadapi kelakuan nakal sang putri. Hanya saja, Ravi merasa bahwa kali ini ia benar-benar membutuhkan waktu berdua saja dengan Hongbin. Tanpa adanya setan kecil di antara mereka. Ada saatnya mereka akan berlibur bertiga. Tapi tidak sekarang.

"Jam berapa ini?" sang lawan bicara masih memejamkan mata ketika mengatakan itu. Hongbin tidak sepenuhnya benar ketika mengatakan bahwa Ravi pemalas. Ia hanya kelelahan setelah permainan panas semalam. Dan ia baru tertidur selama lima jam. Tapi Hongbin yang merasa lebih lelah daripada dirinya saja bisa bangun sepagi ini. Sejak satu jam yang lalu. Dalam keadaan lebih segar.

"Jam 6."

Ravi malah makin mengeratkan selimut tebalnya, "Masih terlalu pagi. Aku ngantuk."

"Ayolah. Aku sedang tidak ingin makan sendiri."

Ravi sedikit membuka sepasang mata kecilnya, "Baiklah. Cium dulu." Lalu memajukan bibir, meminta sebuah kecupan.

Hongbin menepuk pelan bibir itu, "Sikat gigi dulu sana."

"Kalau sikat gigi nanti tidak enak makan."

"Ya sudah makan dulu. Setelah itu baru _morning kiss_." Ujar Hongbin bernegosiasi.

"Makan apa?"

Hongbin mengedikkan bahu, "Terserah. Aku belum memesan apapun."

"Nah. Mumpung belum pesan, bagaimana kalau kau memasak?"

Kening Hongbin mengkerut, "Hah?"

"Aku sedang ingin makan masakanmu."

"Tapi aku sedang tidak memiliki gairah untuk memasak. Kau ini banyak sekali maunya sih."

"Lee Hongbin. Masak, atau aku tidak akan menemanimu ke casino malam ini."

Hongbin mendengus, "Baiklah." Pada akhirnya ia mengalah. Ini adalah pagi yang indah. Terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan dengan perdebatan.

Ia beranjak menuju pintu, "Kau mau makan apa?"

"Sarapan ala Inggris."

Kening Hongbin dibuat mengkerut sekali lagi, "Tapi kita sedang ada di Las Vegas saat ini. Tidak ada bahan secara lengkap di lemari es."

"Aku tidak mau tahu. Pokoknya aku ingin sarapan gaya Inggris."

Hongbin menghembuskan nafas lelah, "Oke, oke. Dasar Manja. Kalau begitu kau lanjutkan saja kegiatan tidurmu. Kalau sudah selesai nanti akan kubangunkan." Ujarnya sarkastik alias sinis.

"Terima kasih sayang. _I love you_."

Hongbin memutar bola mata, "Masa bodoh." Kemudian benar-benar berlalu dari kamar dan berjalan menuju dapur.

Ia menyiapkan seluruh bahan di bawah kabin. Tomat, 4 butir telur, dan 4 sosis yang dikeluarkan dari kulkas. Dan dua lembar roti tawar dari meja makan.

Meraih gagang telepon di dekat ambang pintu dapur, ia menghubungi pelayanan hotel.

"Hello. Can I help you?"

" _Just bring me white and black pudding, mushrooms, baked beans, and hash browns."_

"Okay sir. Which room are young staying at?"

" _VVIP 3. Exactly on the 7_ _th_ _floor."_

"Alright sir. Your order would be delivered within five minutes. Please wait."

" _Thank you."_

Setelah memutus sambungan, ia langsung memanggang roti dan tomat, lalu menggoreng sosis dan telur mata sapi.

-oO-Having a British Breakfast-Oo-

"Kenapa sosis punyamu kelihatan berbeda dengan punyaku?" tanya Ravi. Ia sedang menyiduk buncisnya ketika mengatakan itu.

"Ini sosis ayam."

"Aku mau itu."

"Baiklah." Hongbin menyodorkan potongan sosis itu ke depan mulut Ravi, hendak menyuapi, "Buka mulutmu. Aaa…"

Ravi menyemat senyum. Pasangan hidupnya ini manis sekali.

Ia menerima suapan itu. Mengunyahnya. Rasanya enak sekali. Tidak akan seenak ini jika bukan karena tangan Hongbin yang memberikannya.

"Kukira kau kesal padaku gara-gara kejadian tadi." Ujar Ravi.

Hongbin menampilkan senyum termanisnya pagi ini. Ravi berani bersumpah, ia ingin sekali mengisap lesung pipi itu sekarang juga. Lalu memakan bibir tipis itu. Ini bukanlah pertama kali ia melihatnya. Tapi ia tidak pernah merasa bosan. Ia selalu menyukainya.

"Tadinya sih begitu. Tapi ketika aku mulai memasak, aku pikir rasanya menyenangkan juga. Aku tidak menyesal kau memintaku untuk membuatkan sarapan. Jadi rasa kesalku padamu hilang begitu saja."

Ravi terkekeh pelan mendengar penjelasan itu.

 _Baguslah._

Hongbin bangkit setelah menghabiskan teh manis dalam cangkir kecilnya.

"Kau mau ke mana sayang?" tanya Ravi.

"Bersiap-siap untuk menghirup udara segar di luar."

"Aku belum selesai. Kau tidak mau menungguku?"

Hongbin menghampiri Ravi, mengecup puncak kepalanya, "Aku tunggu di kamar ya."

Hongbin yang hendak menjauh, digagalkan Ravi yang menarik tengkuknya, "Aku sudah memakan sarapanku. Aku bahkan sudah mandi. Boleh kucium kau sekarang?"

Hongbin membawa wajah mereka mendekat, lalu menautkan bibir mereka. Ravi sedikit terkejut, karena ia pikir Hongbin akan menjawabnya dengan kata-kata terlebih dahulu. Dan aksi inilah jawaban yang Hongbin berikan. Tapi pada akhirnya, Ravi tentu menerima dengan senang hati ciuman itu. Bahkan dengan lidahnya, Hongbin mengajaknya masuk ke dalam sesuatu yang sedikit lebih liar. Ravi membalas, dengan sesuatu yang lebih… lebih apa ya? Yang jelas, ia menunjukkan kekuasaan.

Ravi menarik pundak Hongbin, membawanya berlutut di lantai. Menghadapkan wajah pria manis itu pada sesuatu yang menggembung besar di balik celana Ravi. Hongbin melihat Ravi membuka ritsleting celana itu. Menyembulkan sesuatu dari sana.

Hongbin mendongak. Menatap pria berkulit sedikit gelap itu dengan kedua mata besarnya, "Ravi, ini masih pagi. Mulutku baru saja memakan makanan enak tadi."

"Sudah kukatakan aku ingin sarapan ala Inggris kan? Kukira orang Inggris akan melakukan ini setelah menghabiskan makan pagi."

-oO-Having a British Breakfast-Oo-

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.


	18. Undertaking Responsibilities

-oO-Undertaking Responsibilities-Oo-

Pada dasarnya Hongbin adalah seorang _workaholic_.

Sejak kapan?

Sejak pertama kali mencicipi profesi sebagai pemilik The Ravi's Ray Resort untuk menggantikan Ravi. Ingat? Saat itu tujuan awalnya hanya untuk melepas penat karena setiap hari ia harus menghadapi kelakuan nakal Yeri hingga ia kewalahan. Bahkan sampai ia masuk rumah sakit karenanya. Namun seiring berjalannya waktu, ia jadi ketagihan. Mengurusi perusahaan besar bukan hanya tidak buruk baginya, tapi justru sangat menyenangkan.

Baiklah, itu semua memang tidak mudah. Namun ia benar-benar menikmatinya. Merasakan sebuah zona nyaman, hingga membiarkan Ravi yang mengurus putri kesayangan mereka di rumah. Bukannya ia bahagia bisa menjauh dari seorang Kim Yerim. Tidak, tentu saja. Ia akan selalu mencintai anaknya sampai kapanpun. Hanya saja, ia menyukai fakta bahwa ia benar-benar merasa bahagia bisa duduk di posisi tertinggi sebuah perusahaan besar dan mengurusinya.

Hongbin tidak mengidam di kehamilan keduanya ini. Jadi sebagai gantinya, ia meminta Ravi untuk membiarkannya mengambil alih perusahaan. Hanya sementara. Sampai ia lelah. Serius, tidak hanya Ravi. Tapi Hongbin juga membutuhkan hari-hari dimana ia hanya sendiri, ternyata. Maksudnya, intinya, tidak ada Yeri di sekitarnya. Kali ini saja. Karena jika perutnya sudah membesar nanti, ia tidak akan bisa bertugas seenerjik ini lagi. Jadi ia pikir ini adalah kesempatan terakhirnya untuk bisa beraktivitas dengan leluasa.

"Appa! Yeri mau naik kuda!" bocah itu menarik-narik tangan Ravi ketika mengatakan itu. Dengan sekuat tenaga. Namun kekuatan itu bukanlah apa-apa untuk seorang Kim Wonshik. Apalagi kalau yang dihadapinya hanyalah seorang balita perempuan seperti anaknya ini.

"Iya sayang. Nanti appa bawa Yeri ke pacuan kuda." Ia tidak memiliki gairah untuk melakukan apapun lagi saat ini. Ayolah, ia baru saja menyentuhkan bokongnya pada sofa empuknya. Berniat untuk beristirahat.

"Yeri mau sekarang! Appa kan kudanya Yeri." Bocah itu masih mengeluarkan jurus rengekan andalannya. Biasanya sih selalu berhasil. Tapi itu hanya berlaku pada ibunya. Dan sekarang yang ia hadapi bukanlah Lee Hongbin.

"Appa sangat lelah sayang. Lain kali saja ya?" Ravi mencoba untuk berbicara sebaik mungkin, sekesal apapun ia saat ini. Kalau bisa, ia sebenarnya ingin melempar putrinya keluar jendela. Sayangnya ia tidak cukup gila untuk melakukan itu.

Ya, benar-benar disayangkan.

"Tidak mau! Yeri maunya sekarang, appa!" anak itu merengek semakin keras. Ravi berharap saat ini ada seseorang yang bisa menangani bocah ini. Tapi sepertinya mustahil. Karena jika ia sendiri saja tidak bisa menangani ini, apalagi para pelayan di rumahnya? Maka dari itu ia tidak memanggil siapapun –pelayan- karena ia sudah tahu. Itu tidak akan berhasil.

Ia pikir mungkin sudah saatnya untuk mempekerjakan seorang pengasuh anak yang benar-benar ahli dalam bidangnya.

Di sisi lain ia mempertimbangkan. Kalau ia terlihat seakan tidak mau mengurus anaknya sendiri, apa yang akan ia katakan pada Hongbin nanti? Lalu kalau Hongbin mendapatinya dengan mata kepalanya sendiri, habislah dia.

"Haaaiii. Ada yang kangen Hyogi oppa?" sebuah suara terdengar seperti malaikat penyelamat bagi Ravi. Karena setiap kali mendengar kalimat itu dari orang yang sama, ia selalu tahu apa yang akan terjadi setelahnya.

Yeri menoleh ke asal suara dan menampilkan antusiasme, "Oppaaa!" ia melepaskan tangan sang ayah dan berlari menghampiri Hyuk. Kakak kesayangannya –karena tidak ada lagi.

"Yeriii!" Hyuk menangkap tubuh mungil bocah yang berhambur padanya itu, lalu mengangkatnya tinggi-tinggi. Yeri tertawa karena merasa geli ketika Hyuk menggelitik perutnya menggunakan hidungnya.

Ravi menghela nafas lega, selega-leganya semenjak kepergian terakhir Hongbin beberapa hari yang lalu, "Ah, syukurlah kau datang Hyuk. Kau benar-benar datang di saat yang tepat."

"Memangnya kenapa hyung?"

"Oppa. Yeri mau naik kuda. Tapi appa tidak mau jadi kudanya Yeri lagi." Adu Yeri, menunjuk-nunjuk ayahnya. Dengan bibir yang mengerucut lucu. Nah, ia terlihat menggemaskan kalau sudah begini.

"Begitukah?" Hyuk berpura-pura terkejut di hadapan bocah yang berada di pangkuannya.

"Aku tidak bisa kali ini Hyuk. Aku sangat kelelahan."

"Memangnya hyung habis melakukan apa sampai lelah begitu?"

"Aku baru saja pulang dari klub basket. Bisa kau bayangkan betapa lelahnya aku saat ini?"

Hyuk memutar bola mata, "Dasar. Sudah meninggalkan anak selama berjam-jam juga masih saja tidak mau menghabiskan waktu bersamanya? Ke mana Hongbin hyung?"

"Di Jeju."

"Sendirian?"

"Seperti biasa. Kenapa kau kaget seperti itu?"

Hyuk menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya, "Hyung, dia itu sedang hamil sekarang. Kenapa kau tega sekali menyerahkan pekerjaanmu padanya?"

"Justru itu. Ia bilang ia akan merasa lebih lelah jika berada di rumah dan mengurus Yeri."

"Senakal itukah Yeri?"

"Tidak! Yeri anak baik! Eomma sayang sama Yeri!" sanggah bocah itu, tidak terima.

"Ia jadi anak manis hanya jika denganmu saja." Ujar Ravi, malas.

"Benarkah? Hahaha. Semua orang juga tahu kalau Yeri sangat menyukaiku." Entah bagaimana, tapi Hyuk merasa bangga atas pernyataannya sendiri barusan.

"Lebih tepatnya kalian saling menyukai. Dan kalian cocok." _Karena kalian sama-sama setan 'kecil'_ , lanjut Ravi dalam hati. Menegaskan alasan kecocokan antara dua makhluk di hadapannya ini.

"Tepat sekali." Balas Hyuk, "Kapan Hongbin hyung akan kembali?"

"Lusa."

Hyuk mengedik acuh. Kemudian kembali menolah pada adik kecilnya.

"Siapa yang mau naik kudaaaa…?"

"Yeriii!"

"Oppa akan jadi kudanya Yeri sekarang." Ujar Hyuk.

Yeri bertepuk-tangan dengan riang, "Oppa memang kudanya Yeri."

-oO-Undertaking Responsibilities-Oo-

"Jaga kesehatanmu di sana sayang." Ujar Ravi pada seseorang di seberang.

Ia tidak peduli jam berapa sekarang. Ia tidak peduli apakah orang itu saat ini sedang sibuk mengurusi dokumen-dokumen perusahaan atau tidak. Yang jelas saat ini ia begitu merindukannya. Jadi ia tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak meneleponnya.

" _Tentu. Tolong jaga Yeri juga dengan baik ya."_ Jawab Hongbin, sambil memperhatikan foto keluarga kecilnya dalam sebuah pigura di atas meja kerjanya.

"Aku tidak kau beri perhatian juga?"

Ravi bisa mendengar pasangan hidupnya itu terkekeh di sana, _"Kukira aku tidak perlu mengungkapkan apa-apa lagi padamu melalui kata-kata, Ravi. Kau sudah tahu aku selalu mengkhawatirkanmu."_

"Sudah semestinya. Karena aku harus menjaga seorang setan kecil bersamaku." Suara Ravi semakin mengecil ketika mengatakan itu. Lebih terdengar seperti gumaman.

" _Apa kau bilang?"_ dan indera pendengaran Hongbin terlalu peka untuk mengabaikan kalimat menyebalkan yang ia dengar barusan.

"Tidak, sayang. Aku tidak bilang apa-apa kok, hehehe."

Hongbin memicingkan mata, _"Dengar ya. Aku tentu saja jauh lebih mengkhawatirkan Yeri. Aku takut kau tidak bisa mengurusnya dengan benar. Kau itu sangat sering memarahi anakmu hanya karena kesalahan kecil yang ia lakukan. Sampai ia menangis."_

"Ia pantas menerimanya. Kita harus mendidik anak dengan benar. Ia harus tahu kesalahannya. Ia harus tahu apa yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Jika tidak demikian, ia akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang suka berbuat seenaknya terhadap orang tuanya sendiri. Apalagi terhadap orang lain." Ravi berargumen. Mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hongbin.

" _Kau benar. Tapi jangan terlalu berlebihan memarahinya. Proporsional saja."_

"Tenang saja sayang. Aku memiliki takaran untuk semua itu. Lagipula, kalau kau benar-benar mengkhawatirkannya, kenapa kau meninggalkannya bersamaku?"

Hongbin menghembuskan nafas lelah, _"Kau ini seperti tidak tahu saja kalau aku merasa dilemma. Di satu sisi ingin bisa lebih bersantai, tapi di sisi lain, ternyata aku tidak bisa benar-benar merasa santai karena terus memikirkan probabilitas hal-hal yang terjadi di rumah."_

"Kalau begitu sekaranglah saatnya bagimu untuk tidak terlalu mencemaskan semua itu. Jika kau berniat untuk bisa lebih bersantai, maka lakukanlah seutuhnya. Jangan memikirkan apapun lagi. Oke?" Ravi mencoba untuk meyakinkan Hongbin sekali lagi.

" _Baiklah. Jung Daehyun sudah datang. Aku akan mengakhiri percakapan kita. Jaga dirimu baik-baik."_

Ravi tersenyum, "Aku mengerti. Sampai jumpa besok, sayang."

" _Sampai jumpa."_

PRAAANG!

Ravi berjalan cepat ke asal suara begitu memutus sambungan.

Di ruang tengah, ia mendapati sebuah properti yang terbuat dari kaca sudah berada dalam bentuk serpihan-serpihan tajam.

"Ya ampun. Pialaku yang sangat berharga… Yeri… kau…" ia seperti menahan nafas. Benda itu adalah bukti bahwa ia adalah seorang juara di sekolah bisnis internasional dan selalu mendapatkan nilai sempurna.

"Appa jangan marahi Yeri… hiks… Yeri tidak sengaja…" bocah itu menggosok-gosok matanya yang sudah basah. Tadinya ia ingin melarikan diri. Tapi tidak sempat, karena sang ayah tiba di tempatnya lebih cepat. Jadi ia menangis ketakutan.

"Kau tidak apa-apa kan sayang?" tanggapan tak terduga dari sang ayah. Untuk sesaat bocah itu merasa lega. Tapi adegan yang terputar di otaknya adalah beberapa pengalaman dimana ia selalu dimarahi ayahnya untuk kesalahan-kesalahan kecil yang tidak sengaja ia lakukan.

"Yeri minta maaf… hiks… appa…"

Ravi berjongkok, mensejajarkan postur dengan putrinya, "Tidak apa-apa. Tapi lain kali kalau mau main bola di luar saja ya. Di sini banyak barang yang sulit didapat." Ia mengacak-acak rambut sang putri dengan sayang.

"Subin, tolong bereskan semua ini." perintahnya pada seorang pelayan yang baru saja tiba karena mendengar sebuah keributan –dari pecahan piala tadi.

Ravi menggendong tubuh mungil Yeri, "Ayo sayang, kita main bola di halaman."

-oO-Undertaking Responsibilities-Oo-

.

.

.

Stop

.

.

.


End file.
